A Chance Encounter
by spectre4hire
Summary: What if Harry didn't bump into the Weasleys at Kings Cross on his first day? What if instead he met another family, one that has ties to his parents? This simple encounter will set him on a different path including new friends and new ambitions. Year Two in progress. Includes: Slytherin!Harry, Good!Dumbledore, Conflicted!Snape, & Supportive!Remus.
1. P: The Greengrass Clan

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Prologue: The Greengrass Clan**

Harry Potter wasn't just confused. He was terrified! He continued to push his trolley through the throngs of people at Kings Cross station. He had one eye on where he was going and the other on any sign for Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Harry's stomach lurched after a third time circling platforms nine and ten with no sign of his supposed destination. He let out a frustrated growl directed at the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He had thought Hagrid was a reasonable enough fellow but he did seem to have a few screws loose. How could Hagrid not tell him how to reach the right platform?

He inwardly groaned while a very frustrated Hedwig voiced her disapproval with a series of hoots. Several people turned to the commotion many with raised eye brows and sarcastic smiles at the very odd sight that Harry and Hedwig were providing.

He tried his best to ignore the increasing stares while steering his trolley. He suddenly was forced to come to a screeching halt as a young girl with dirty blond hair, who looked no older than eight stepped in front of him. She paid Harry no attention; her brown eyes were solely focused on Hedwig.

"Pretty bird," she cooed to the owl.

This was not what Harry needed right now. He looked up at the clock hanging above them to see it read 10:39. He was running out of time. He couldn't shake the Dursley's laughter or his Uncle's vicious triumphant look out of his head when they dropped him off ten minutes ago. Now, Harry was afraid he might have to call them to ask to pick him back up. It was a conversation that he was dreading, not to mention the thought of having to go back to that house.

Harry was ripped out his musing when the young girl, who had yet to even give Harry a glance, squeezed two of her fingers into the cage, before Harry could stop her. Instead of Hedwig biting the intruder, which Harry feared, his snow white owl leaned its feather head into the girl's touch. Hedwig let out a very pleased hoot.

_At least someone is enjoying themselves, _Harry thought.

"Astoria, there you are," cried a female voice, with a sound of clicking heels on the platform following. Harry turned to the sound of the voice to see a beautiful woman who didn't look a day over thirty. She had long, raven hair which she tied in an elegant bun, delicate facial features with honey brown eyes and a kind smile that only added to her beauty. She was dressed in a casual but an appealing purple dress. Her lips were set in a thin frown, her eyes on the young girl.

"You know better than to run off, Astoria," she said wagging a manicured finger at her daughter.

Astoria slipped her fingers out of the cage, realizing she was in trouble. She slumped her shoulders, before pouting. "I'm sorry mum, but look at the pretty bird."

The mother's face softened slightly when her eyes turned from her daughter to Hedwig before turning to Harry, she gave him a polite smile. "You do have a very pretty owl."

He replied with a distracted, "thanks."

Harry looked over the mother's shoulder to see the clock now read 10:41. He began wondering if he was ever going to find this infernal platform. He felt a pang of fear and sickness at the scenario of Hogwarts that night announcing that the 'famous' Harry Potter had never reached the train. He slumped his head at the laughingstock he would become. However, his fears and worries ebbed within when the woman asked him a simple question.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

Harry's face brightened, raising his head to see a thoughtful smile on the woman's lips. He nodded his head eagerly, thanking the gods that his frustrated prayers had finally been answered.

"It's my daughter's too," she smiled. She was now holding Astoria's hand and began looking around the platform. "We can go to the platform together if you'd like?"

"T-thanks," Harry said softly, with a shy smile.

"All we have to do is find them? Where could they have gone to?" Her answer was met with a playful shout of "mum!"

Harry turned around to follow the voice, where he found himself staring at a very cute girl his age approaching them. She was holding the hand of a very aristocratic looking man who was pushing a trolley, neither looked Harry's way when they approached Astoria and her mother.

"Cyrus, Daphne where have you been?" asked the mother, there was no annoyance in her voice only a hint of amusement.

The man named Cyrus shrugged. "You should know how Daphne is Roxanne. After all she does take after you."

Harry didn't catch the reference but he was the only one. The mother showed a very knowing smile, Astoria giggled behind her hand while Daphne's cheeks tinged slightly from the family inside joke.

"Look at the pretty bird, dad," Astoria said, pointing to Hedwig, bringing the family's attention first to Hedwig and then to Harry.

Cyrus was an imposing man. He carried himself with a certain confidence that others would pay for. He was dressed in a simple black business suit. His hair was dark blond and carefully slicked back. He had sharp blue eyes which at the moment were examining Harry very carefully before he finally spoke. "Are you a first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered quickly.

"He doesn't know the way to the platform, Cyrus," the woman said in an endearing voice. It was a tone that a mother would probably use in discussing her own child or what Harry suspected a mother's tone to her own child would sound like.

"Muggle-born?" the man asked.

"No, sir, muggle raised." Harry answered, not sure if he gave the right answer when both parents' eyes widened slightly before roaming over Harry. He felt very uncomfortable and vulnerable when their eyes lingered on his face.

The man found his voice first, bending down to become eye level with Harry. "You're Harry Potter, are you not?" The two daughters gasped at the name, while the mother was looking down at Harry, and he was sure she was on the verge of tears.

Harry gulped; instinctively bringing his hand to his bangs in an attempt to cover up his famous lightning scar.

Cyrus must have sensed Harry's anxiety, bringing a hand to rest on Harry's shoulder, "It's alright, my boy. We'll not gawk and point like the others."

A sudden sense of relief filled Harry. Even though he didn't know this man, there was something in his eyes that led him into wanting to trust his words.

The woman bent down next to her husband. "You look just like your father," she said, "but you have Lily's eyes." She paused; her husband wrapped his arm around his wife. "But, I'm sure you already know that, you've seen their pictures."

Harry had immediately brightened when she mentioned his parents. Wondering how they knew his parents, but his curiosity was diminished at the mention of pictures of his parents. Growing up with the Dursleys, he had been forbidden to ask about his parents. He knew nothing about them, up until a few weeks ago, he had believed they had died in a car crash. He had never seen any picture of either his mum or dad.

The reminder was enough for him to bow his head. He found his throat very dry, when he responded. "No, I don't have any pictures of them."

The woman immediately gasped, the man muttered something that sounded an awful lot like the curse words Uncle Vernon would hail at Harry on any given day.

"You've never seen pictures of Lily or James?" asked the mother, her manicured fingers on her lips.

"Did you know them?" Harry asked, unable to stop his growing curiosity that filled his insides like a swelling balloon. He knew he should have answered her question first but the way she had referred to his parents had ensnared his attention.

Roxanne looked to be on the verge of tears, she nodded before giving him a very watery smile. "Yes, I was in the same year as James and Lily. I was friends with your mother throughout her time at school and when we graduated and got married. I was her matron of honor, and she was my maid of honor."

"Really?" Harry breathed, unable to believe his luck at this chance encounter. He had accidentally stumbled upon meeting friends of his parents! Just listening to how Roxanne talked about his mother brought warmth to his chest, as well as threatening to bring a tear or two.

She nodded, "yes, we had the privilege of knowing the Potters. I have pictures of your parents and their friends. I can send them if you want?"

Harry was unsure if he could trust his voice. His throat tightened, his mind nearly shutting down at the thought of being able to see his parents' faces. He could finally see what they actually looked like! A wish that was more dream or fantasy was now going to become a reality. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves properly," Cyrus said, stepping forward and extending his hand. "I'm Cyrus Greengrass, this is my wife Roxanne Greengrass and these are our two daughters, Daphne and Astoria."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Harry said softly, shaking the man's hand. "Did you know my parents too?"

"Yes, I did, I was two years older than them but I had the distinct pleasure of calling your parents friends especially after they graduated."

He turned to Mrs. Greengrass, to see a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"We have met before," she said in a soft voice. "When you were born, I held you just like your mother held Daphne," she clarified after seeing Harry's confused look.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that comment, all he could get himself to do was nod his head.

"Are they here, these muggles?" asked Cyrus in a firm voice, casually looking around for them.

"No, they just dropped me off." Harry admitted, feeling heat coming off his cheeks at this embarrassing admission. He immediately lowered his head, his eyes on his scuffed up shoes but a gentle finger was placed under his chin, gently pushing his head up so that he could see the man and woman giving him a look. He had never seen his uncle or aunt give him this particular look. Sympathy, kindness, concern…

Cyrus looked over his shoulder to see the clock now read 10:50. "We should get to the platform. Harry and Daphne are going to need to find a compartment."

Roxanne nodded; she too stood back up but not before giving Harry a very brief hug which caused Harry's body to stiffen at the unexpected contact. Something that did not go unnoticed by the mother, she gave him a very curious look. She must have sensed Harry's embarrassment, since she didn't comment on it.

"I will send you the pictures by the weekend."

"Thank you," Harry said, his voice coming out dry and croaky, still trying to recover from the sudden hug. He was not use to being hugged or touched, besides the occasional wallop from his uncle or aunt. If he had gotten too loud or disrespectful but now thinking about the hug, he had to admit that it was very pleasant.

The oldest daughter stepped forward. She was Harry's height. She was the combination of her parents. She had her mother's same raven hair and delicate facial features but she had her father's sharp blue eyes. She extended her hand, "Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. Our world owes you an incredible debt."

Harry looked at her hand for a second before shaking it. His mind was still mulling over what she had said, "A debt?"

An amused Cyrus only shook his head, "I'm sure Daphne can explain it on the train, Harry but for now we need to get going or we're going to be late." The Greengrass clan led him across the platform intersecting nine and ten. They stopped at a brick barrier turning back to Harry, it was Roxanne who spoke, still looking a little emotional. "All you have to do is go through the barrier, Harry."

Harry tilted his head, believing that they were having him on. He looked from the serious looking Greengrass clan to the solid brick barrier. He opened his mouth to speak but the only audible words that came out were: "ugh…"

Cyrus smiled, stepping away from his family. He gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He ignored Harry's instinctive flinch. "Come, I will lead you so that you know we're not joking."

Harry looked up to see the man was serious and so he slowly nodded, once more trusting this friendly stranger. The two began pushing his trolley forward, picking up speed as they went, with the impending brick wall getting closer. Harry's stomach lurched unable or unwilling to believe the man's words, he closed his eyes preparing for impact but to Harry's surprise it never came.

Instead he found himself staring up at a sign that read Platform Nine and Three Quarters. A sudden whistle brought Harry's attention to the elegant crimson train that continued to blow smoke. Families were crowded along the platform, parents giving teary eye goodbyes while envious younger siblings watched their brothers and sisters depart for Hogwarts.

The Greengrass clan led Harry through the crowd with Mr. Greengrass helping Harry with his trolley. Astoria was holding her sister's hand while Mrs. Greengrass pushed Daphne's trolley. The younger sister had tears in her eyes when she gave her older sister a strong hug which the sister returned with just as much emotion.

"You two better hurry and find a compartment," suggested Mr. Greengrass.

Harry nodded, "thanks for all your help."

The couple smiled down at him but it was the patriarch who spoke. "It was the least we could do for James and Lily's son."

Roxanne stepped forward, carefully resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If you need or want anything all you have to do is write. Okay Harry?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't use to such kindness. He numbly nodded. She must have seen the conflict in his face and posture, since she gave him a small smile before standing back up to say goodbye to Daphne.

Harry looked up to see Cyrus Greengrass was watching him closely. "You're going to be a great wizard, Harry." He then extended his hand. Harry shook the man's offered hand, not sure how to respond to the man's compliment so he remained silent.

"Goodbye, Harry," said Astoria softly, from her mother's side. The youngest sister gave Harry a shy smile.

"Come on, Harry, we should hurry," Daphne said, after pulling away from her father's hug. The two with the help of Cyrus were able to load both trunks and Hedwig's cage onto the train. The two gave one last wave goodbye before entering the train.

"You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to," Harry commented, speaking up from years of isolation and neglect at primary school.

Daphne stopped in front of him, turning to face him with an incredulous look. "Why would I do that? Don't you want to be friends?"

_Friends? _Harry thought unable to fight the grin that came to his face. He never had friends before because of his cousin, "Yeah, all right."

Daphne smiled, the two first years continued to pull their trunks through the train. They received a few passing looks the further along the train they went but to Harry's relief no one seemed to recognize him. The two found a compartment near the back of the train. Daphne entered first, followed by Harry, they helped lift their trunks on the luggage racks before putting Hedwig's cage on the seat next to where Harry was going to sit.

The then two Hogwarts students went to the window with Daphne opening it, she was obviously looking to wave goodbye to her family one final time before the train departed. Harry made himself comfortable by his window seat. Curiously peering out the window to see a plump red haired witch lecturing a pair of equally red headed boys whose heads were out the window, making faces to their younger sister who was holding onto her mother's hand. The young redhead girl was smiling but tears were freely coming down her face.

Daphne called his name, grabbing his attention away from the family of red heads and further up the platform where he could see Daphne's parents and sister all smiling and waving at not just her but him.

He waved back, unable to stop smiling, the train hissed smoke and bellowed one more whistle before its engines revved to life and carried the train out of the station with Harry and Daphne waving to her family until the platform was out of sight.

Harry still leaning against the window, still smiling was very thankful for how the day had turned out. It had started off problematic causing him to fear that he would miss the train and not be able to go to Hogwarts. Getting himself comfortable in the compartment, he couldn't help but think of the positives, he was now facing. He was going off to Hogwarts, away from the Dursleys for almost ten months!

The thought alone was enough for Harry to be jubilant but there was more. He was sitting across who he hoped would be his first school friend. He met a kind, genuine family who not only knew his parents but offered to show him pictures of a past that had been completely ignored when he was growing up.

Yes, life was finally getting good for Harry Potter.


	2. 1: The Sorting

**A/N: ****This is JK Rowlings world, characters and overall story. She's the owner not me, I'm just making a few adjustments.**

**In this chapter I use passages from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" and "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." Those books were written by JK Rowlings and belong to Scholastic books. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter One: Sorting**

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass rode silently through the countryside. Neither had spoken since the train had pulled out of the platform to begin its journey. Harry had busied himself with one of his school books, but he could feel Daphne's eyes on him every so often.

He looked up after a strong inkling that she was watching him. Only to see her blue eyes suddenly turn from him to the window, her cheeks reddening at being caught.

"Your parents are very nice," he commented, deciding not to call her out for staring at him.

She smiled and nodded, but her smile soon turned to a frown as her eyes met his. "Do you really have no pictures of your parents?"

Harry sighed. He wanted to start a new life. A life without the Dursleys but he also should have expected this question especially after what he revealed to the Greengrass family on the platform.

"Yeah, I was forbidden to talk about my parents."

"That's awful!" Daphne protested, genuinely upset about such a travesty. "Your parents are heroes! Just like you."

He stirred uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like the attention of being praised for something he couldn't remember. That left his parents dead and him an orphan at one.

Daphne seemed to have understood this, adapting a mournful look which had Harry thinking of how close the resemblance was to her mother. "I'm sorry Harry-"

He cut off the rest of her apology not wanting to further discuss the issue since he already knew she meant it by her expression. "Can you tell me about your parents? What do they do?"

He was really curious with magical occupations that lay await after Hogwarts. He wanted to know as much as he could about this new world that he found himself in. He also wanted to know more about Daphne's family since they were not only nice and sincere but they were also friends with his parents. They were a link to a family that he had been forbidden to know about.

She seemed to understand the need to change topics and took his question in stride.

"Well my father considers himself blissfully unemployed," Daphne smiled. "That allows him more time with the family and managing the family assets but he was an auror during the war."

Harry looked at her blankly, not sure if he heard correctly, "A what?"

"They're like muggle policemen except that they usually only go after the more dangerous criminals."

"Why did he stop being that?"

Daphne shrugged, "The war was over, and he says it was something that he didn't feel drawn to anymore. He saw too many bad things and he said that me, Astoria and our mother was the perfect antidote."

Harry's respect for this man only went up after learning that he not only worked to capture dangerous criminals, but retired early so that he could spend more time with his family.

"Though he does occasionally sit on the Wizengamot court," Daphne paused, upon seeing Harry's confused look she continued. "It's like the muggles equivalent to Parliament."

He nodded, storing this useful information a way. He made a mental note to go back and find more information about the Wizengamot court.

"What about your mother?"

"She's a healer at St. Mungos," answered Daphne. "Which is like a doctor, and St. Mungos is a magical hospital."

"Magical hospital? I don't remember seeing that in Diagon Alley."

"It's not in Diagon Alley, Harry. It's in downtown London," she corrected patiently. "It is under heavy concealment charms, heavily warded to keep muggles away."

"That makes sense."

"Yes, Diagon Alley is much too small to house St. Mungos or even the Ministry of Magic."

"Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, beginning to feel more and more overwhelmed for entering the magical world. He was thankful that Daphne only took his question with a smile before explaining.

"It's our magical government. It's run by the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot court, the Ministry is made up of several departments that help us regulate the magical world. We have a Law Enforcement branch, International Cooperation, Travel Department, Magical Creatures, Muggle Liaison and so forth."

"Wow," breathed Harry, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration with just how underprepared he was.

"Didn't you get any sort of pamphlet or books when the Hogwarts representative visited your family?"

Harry shook his head, "No, was I supposed to?"

"All muggle-borns do and since you were brought up in the muggle world it only makes sense that you would to," Daphne observed.

"I didn't receive anything but my letter and even that was difficult to receive," Harry commented off-handedly. Looking over he could see his last words had caught Daphne's interest. Knowing that he needed to clarify what he meant. He took a deep breath and retold the story of how he discovered he was a wizard, the Dursleys several attempts to cover up his heritage, Hagrid's arrival and his trip to Diagon Alley before he ended up at the Platform this morning where he met her parents.

When he was done, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed since he had to explain his living arrangement at the Dursleys, including the cupboard under the stairs. He feared that his first new friend was going to leave him, but to his own surprise Daphne got up from her seat and gently pushed Hedwig's cage aside so that she could sit next to him. She gently took his hand; ignoring his wince, she forced him to meet her icy blue eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. Your aunt and uncle are the ones who should be ashamed! No decent person would treat a child the way they treated you."

Harry couldn't deny the sense of relief that came over him at her words. He lowered his head, speaking very softly. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

She gently squeezed his hand. "I promise, Harry, but I think we should take time to talk about it."

He looked up to see the genuine concern in her blue eyes for his well being and he slowly nodded.

She smiled, looking pleased that he agreed without argument. She gave his hand one more squeeze before her fingers slipped out of his and she made her way back to her seat across from him. Before either could speak, the door of their compartment slid open as a smiling elder witch poked her head in.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Harry had to lean over to see what she was referring to and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the assortment of candy. He immediately stood up, approaching the trolley, reaching his hand inside his robes to get his money, but then he frowned not knowing what was good and what wasn't.

A giggling Daphne appeared beside him. "Chocolate frogs and Licorice wands are the best."

Harry nodded, obeying without thought, picking up a few for him and her. He greatly enjoyed the ability to have and spend his own money on whatever he wanted, thus deciding to buy a little bit of everything. He returned to his seat with his hands full of treats and his pockets incredibly lightened.

He tossed over a few of the chocolate frogs and licorice wands to Daphne. She went to her pocket to retrieve the appropriate money to pay him back but Harry stopped her.

"No need."

She looked skeptical but a growl coming from her stomach won out, causing her to blush, and him to chuckle. She playfully tossed him a chocolate frog, which hit him in the head, sending both kids into a fit of laughter, causing them to volley candy back and forth for several minutes.

"Okay, no more, no more, I surrender," Harry said in between laughs, clutching his ribs, from all the laughter. He couldn't remember a time in his life having this much fun. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace. Daphne tossed a small box of candy at him, hitting his shoulder for good measure.

"Smart move," she smiled, turning her attention to one of the nearby licorice wands.

Harry looked at the candy box that Daphne had tossed at him. He gingerly picked it up to further examine it, it read-**Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.**

"Be careful with those. When they say every flavor, they mean it," Daphne warned, biting into her licorice.

Harry raised a brow, looking at the box before opening it and gently picking up a few. "What do you mean every flavor?"

"They have normal ones, like chocolate, vanilla, marshmallow," Daphne counted them off with her finger. "But they also have grass, dirt, deviled eggs, and my dad once told me he got a bogey flavored one."

He immediately grimaced at the thought of those disgusting flavors. He tentatively looked at the ones in his hand, and picked up the brown one. Hoping for it to be chocolate, he took a bite, tasting coffee instead. It was an unpleasant taste, but Harry couldn't complain since it wasn't one of the other bad ones that Daphne had mentioned.

He held out the box for her. "Do you want any?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't eat them anymore. Not after I got an earwax one."

"Earwax?" asked an incredulous Harry.

She eyed the box as if would suddenly sprout legs and claws and pounce on her. "Yeah, it was awful! It took me two days to rid my mouth of the taste!"

Harry enjoyed most of the candy he bought. His chocolate frogs were delicious after he got over the initial shock of a jumping candy frog. Daphne explained it was due to a spell that was put on them in manufacturing. He also enjoyed the cards that came with it, and was pleased when he received a Dumbledore card allowing him a chance to read about the Hogwarts Headmaster. After reading the small summary of accomplishments, he understood better why people like Hagrid spoke about him with such reverence.

"You know about the houses right?" asked Daphne, redirecting his attention away from the Dumbledore card.

"Yeah, Hagrid told me about them when he took me to Diagon Alley," Harry answered, somewhat pleased that he was able to know at least one thing. He noticed her pensive look, causing him to ask, "What is it?"

"It's just very odd," she said cryptically.

Harry shrugged, gesturing with his hand to continue her train of thought. "What is?"

"Whether you know why or not Harry, you are a very famous wizard. Everyone in our world knows your name and what you did."

"Everyone but me," he groaned, bitterness creeping into his tone.

She gave him an apologetic look. "I know it's not fair Harry. I promise to help teach you everything about our world if you'd like?"

"I'd like that," he said, with a smile which she returned.

"But back to my point, I just find it odd that the Headmaster would entrust the important task of contacting you with the school's gamekeeper," she said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Hagrid was great though," defended Harry.

"Yet, he didn't tell you how to reach the platform. He didn't give you the needed pamphlets or books to help integrate you into our society," she paused in her listing of Hagrid's mistakes. "Just think how bad the situation could have been."

As much as he enjoyed his time with Hagrid, he couldn't argue against Daphne's points. She made some good points and Harry couldn't help but wonder why it was Hagrid who got Harry, and not Dumbledore or other members of the school staff.

"So do you know what house you want to be in?"

"Anywhere, but Slytherin," he answered without hesitation, remembering Hagrid's warning about that particular house. He looked up hoping to receive a nod from Daphne but instead he received a very unfriendly stare.

"My dad was in Slytherin," she said acidly.

Harry's eyes widened at the realization of his blunder. He immediately tried to back-pedal. He didn't want to lose his first friend. "I didn't mean anything by it. I… I didn't know that."

"Then why did you say it?" she challenged him.

Harry sighed, knowing he needed to be truthful with her, and hoped she'd accept it. "Because Hagrid told me that Voldemort came from that house." He looked up to see that she didn't even flinch at his name. "You didn't flinch?"

"Why would I?" asked Daphne, her annoyance momentarily replaced with a smile. "It's only a name."

"Yeah, I know but still everyone-" began Harry.

"They're ignorant," Daphne interrupted. "My dad taught me never to fear a name. He fought against him and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of fearing his name that only gave him and his followers more power and left us in fear and as victims."

"Your father fought against him?" Asked Harry, confused at this contradiction, "But he was in Slytherin."

"Is that what Hagrid told you?" Daphne asked stiffly. "That all Slytherins follow the Dark Arts?"

Harry recoiled at her barb, but he nodded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

To his surprise, she shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did, Harry." She must have sensed his confusion, since she was quick to clarify. "Because now you know the truth about the house of Slytherin, I hope I'm worthy enough to join Slytherin."

"Really?" asked Harry, he never pegged Daphne for a Slytherin even after she revealed her father coming from that house.

"Yes, cunning, ambitious, and resourceful," she listed the traits with a hint of pride in her voice. "These are great traits to have Harry. You would do well in Slytherin."

The idea of becoming a member of the house of Slytherin had been as appealing as cow dung to Harry when he ventured to Kings Cross station this morning. Yet now he was not so sure that Slytherin was so bad. Especially since his first friend seemed destined for the house, and a growing part of him did not want to get separated from his new friend and her wonderful family.

"Was your mother sorted into Slytherin?"

"No, she was in Ravenclaw," answered Daphne. "That's a good alternative to Slytherin."

"Maybe we can be sorted into Slytherin together," Harry suggested.

Daphne smiled brightly before adapting a feign reproachful expression. "It would be a shame to end our friendship if you were sorted into the lowly houses of Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"My parents were in Gryffindor," Harry observed casually, knowing that Daphne was only teasing.

"The exception to the rule," she rebutted playfully.

"Like us in Slytherin?"

"Exactly," Daphne said but before she could further add to her words. Their compartment door slid open and her smile immediately dipped into a sullen scowl. A pale, blonde hair boy entered their compartment with two giant first years that more resembled gorillas then kids with their hairy arms, heavy brows, and vacant expressions.

"Everyone is talking that Harry Potter is on board this train," the boy stated, as if his words gave him the right to enter their compartment without knocking or permission.

Harry recognized the boy at once as the one he had met at Madam Malkins, where he had been instantly turned off by his attitude. He also remembered that the boy bragged about being a shoe in for Slytherin, which dampened Harry's thoughts and aspirations of joining the house if he was to be house-mates with him.

"Go away, Draco," Daphne said in an icy voice, that sent the temperature in the compartment plummeting.

Draco's smirk only grew. "Did I interrupt something, Greengrass?"

"Yes, a good conversation," replied Harry, frowning at the boy and his goons.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced, ignoring the sour expression from Daphne and Harry's previous remark. "I know you are new to our world Potter but a little tip. Some families are better than others, even though you got yourself a little pureblood pal." He paused to gesture to Daphne before pointing to himself to make his final pitch.

"But your life at Hogwarts would go a long way if we were to join forces." Draco offered his hand, an already confident smirk on his pale face, accepting the inevitable that Harry was about to shake it.

Harry snorted in amusement at the way the boy seemed to think of himself. "I think I will be just fine."

Draco's smirk formed into a scowl as he dropped his hand to his side. "It's never a smart move to cross the Malfoys."

"Leave," Daphne said, standing up, drawing her wand in an instant and pointing it at Draco whose face blanched while his two goons stupidly stared back waiting for their orders.

Draco recovered with a sneer. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle. There is better company to find." Crabbe and Goyle exited the compartment and as Draco stepped out he turned back to face the two new friends who were united against him. "You will regret this one day, Potter."

"Unlikely," Daphne said, her hands went to the glass door, before sliding it closed. Draco barely slipped his head out before the door slammed shut. He sent the two one more scowl before leading his goons away.

"The nerve of him," said an annoyed Daphne, whose icy stare was still directed at the compartment door.

"You knew him," Harry commented, remembering that she called the boy by his first name.

"Sadly I do," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What you need to understand Harry is that all pure blooded families are familiar with each other and the Malfoys and the Greengrasses are no different. If you ask me, I think it is one of the downsides of being a pure-blood. Having to make small talk and attend parties hosted by families like the Malfoys, Notts, or Parkinsons."

"He is part of the reason why I didn't want to get sorted into Slytherin house," Harry admitted. He stuck a finger into Hedwig's cage, petting his owl who gave him a thankful and appreciative hoot for the attention.

Daphne satisfied that they were not going to be interrupted, went back to her seat. Her frozen scowl still present but as she turned to Harry it soon melted into a more thoughtful look.

"And what about now?"

Harry knew what she was referring to and if he was going to be honest with himself, he was still unsure of which house he wanted to be sorted in. He offered her a friendly shrug, "I'm not sure it's up to me."

"It lets you decide," Daphne said vaguely but before Harry could comment on her vague statement, she spoke again. "We're getting closer to Hogwarts, we should change."

All thoughts of Hogwarts and its houses immediately left his head when he heard the words '_get changed_.' He spun in his seat to face her, believing she was kidding. "Get changed?"

"Yes, into our Hogwarts robes," she answered casually, as if it was no big affair to change in front of each other.

"In the same room?" choked Harry, who found his cheeks warming up when Daphne turned to him, a playful smile coming to her lips.

"I hadn't thought about that. What are you suggesting, Harry?"

"Wait,…well… ugh… erh," stammered Harry, cursing himself for being unable to string together a coherent defense. His response only set Daphne into a fit of giggles and after a few seconds she seemed to have finally taken pity on him because she clarified the situation.

"You change out in the hall."

"But people will see me," Harry said, not finding his situation improving.

"Yes, but you are wearing underwear. So just be quick about it," Daphne reasoned, her back to him, opening her trunk to fish out her own school robes. She turned back to him with her robes in her hands, and in a painfully sweet voice she said. "I need to change, Harry and we need to hurry."

A grumbling Harry gathered up his own school robes and left the compartment with the door nipping at his ankles when he stepped out. He turned back to protest only to see Daphne give him a playful wink and a smile before she pulled on the blinds to cover the glass door.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later found Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass standing at Hogsmeade Station being shepherded by the Hogwarts' gamekeeper with the other first years. Harry gave a smile and wave to Hagrid before he and Daphne were corralled with the other first years to walk down a narrow and rocky path that cut through a dark and towering forest.<p>

"Daphne! There you are!" cried a girl's voice. Harry turned to see a first year girl and boy approached them.

Daphne's face immediately brightened when she spotted the girl. "Tracey!" She said before the girls hugged while the boy who had accompanied Tracey hovered behind them, remaining in the shadows.

As soon as the girls parted, the girl named Tracey spoke once more. "Where were you on the train? I was forced to sit with Pansy and Millicent." Tracy uttered the two names with clear distaste before sticking her tongue out.

Daphne giggled, before putting on a sympathetic look after Tracey gave her a pointed look. "I'm sorry Trace, really I am. We were near the end of the train."

"We?" asked a puzzled Tracey, turning to Harry for the first time. He was finally able to get a good look at the first year. Tracy was about his height with shoulder length strawberry blond hair, a friendly smile, and a mischievous glint in her blue-green eyes.

Harry cleared his throat, knowing this would be the first of many introductions that he would have to prepare himself for. "Harry Potter." He kept his voice just above a whisper so those around him could not hear.

Tracey gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening, landing on his forehead. She was obviously looking for the scar. The boy she had come with gave a quick inhale of breath, but Harry couldn't see his reaction since he remained in the shadows.

"Trace," Daphne scolded with a wag of her finger. She seemed to be insulted and embarrassed by her friend's reaction which seemed to shake Tracey from her own daze. The girl shook Harry's hand with a bit of a blush.

"I'm Tracey Davis and I'm sorry Harry. I should've had a better presence of mind."

Harry took her apology with a smile.

"You were quite the topic on-board the train." The boy finally spoke, stepping out of the shadows allowing Harry a good look. He was an inch or two shorter then Harry with a wiry frame. He had short light brown hair, and alert brown eyes.

"Nott?" asked Daphne, in a voice mixed with surprise but annoyance. She turned to her friend Tracey who offered her a shrug.

"Greengrass," the boy said curtly before turning his attention to Harry and extending his hand. "Theodore Nott."

Harry nodded and shook the boy's offered hand, not repeating his name as it was already known. Theodore and Tracey fell into step with them.

Harry could hear Hagrid mentioning seeing the first glimpse of Hogwarts as the narrow path suddenly opened up and Harry got the first sight of his new home. It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen, the towering turrets, the stone halls; nestled on top of a mountain, with the lake underneath that shimmered like dark glass. The thousands of candles that lit the windows seemed to be winking down on them.

Hagrid led the clamoring first years to boats and instructed no more to four then a boat. Harry and Daphne went in to one with Tracey and Theodore sitting across from them as the boats around them were filling up with clamoring and chatting first years all of whom excited about Hogwarts. When the last student got on, Hagrid commanded them forward and the boats lurched to life, gliding across the lake.

The atmosphere on the boat was a bit chilly and very quiet. Harry also noticed that Daphne was no longer the same amiable and engaging person she had been on the train with him. She no longer had that bright, radiant smile. Instead her eyes were cold and calculating while she watched Theodore closely. He matched her stare with his own.

Harry got the distinct impression that they didn't like each other. Tracey was watching the two with a look of apprehension, as if fearful that the two might get into a fight. Harry, who couldn't take the silence, was about to speak but Theodore Nott beat him to the punch.

"Are the rumors true, Potter? Did you really stay with muggles?"

"Does that bother you, Nott?" Daphne replied, spitting out the boy's name like it was venom.

"Not at all," he said.

"I'm sure your fath-" Daphne's words were cut off by Harry, who decided to diffuse the situation. He didn't want to be in the middle of a fight especially in a small boat that was in the middle of a lake.

"Yeah, I did, I didn't know about magic until my eleventh birthday."

"Really?" asked Tracey, turning to him with genuine curiosity.

Harry nodded, "really."

"So you don't know anything about our world?" asked Theodore, with a calculating look.

"I didn't but Daphne has been filling me in," said Harry turning to Daphne to see her show him a sincere smile before it was swallowed up by the mask she seemed determined to wear in front of Nott.

"That doesn't surprise me," giggled Tracey, she seemed to be hinting at a joke between the two girls, it prompted Daphne to roll her eyes.

Harry was going to ask for the inside information, but his question was halted when the boats went under the cliffs and soon docked at the school's makeshift harbor. Harry was thankful that there were no more verbal altercations between Daphne and Theodore, but once they got out Theodore remained with them to climb the steps. It was evident Daphne wasn't supportive of his company, and had decided to ignore his presence entirely.

Harry usually didn't mind silence. In fact when he lived with his relatives, he preferred it. However, he couldn't say the same thing here. He was walking into the unknown. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach, while he felt moisture on his palms. He tried to push away his own nervousness and began picking up the conversations his fellow first years were having. They were all talking excitedly and nervously with one another about how and where they were going to be sorted.

"I heard we had to wrestle a troll," commented a red-headed first year.

Theodore turned his head in the direction of the voice before shaking his head and muttering, "Idiot."

Harry then seemed to realize that Daphne, Tracey and Theodore didn't appear to be nervous like the others. They were walking with confidence which prompted Harry to ask the inevitable question. "Do you know how we are sorted?"

Theodore regarded him for a second before nodding. "It is very trivial. Don't listen to them." He paused, waving his hand in the direction of the other first years. "All you have to do is put on a hat and it decides what house is best suited for you."

Harry released the breath; he didn't know he was holding. _Could it really be that simple?_

Daphne appeared to have been listening to the conversation, turning to face the two boys and confirmed Theodore's answer. "Sorry Harry, I should have told you on the train." She flashed him an apologetic look before turning back around where she continued talking with Tracey.

A red headed boy bumped shoulders with Harry, when the tall gangly boy's eyes fell on Harry's scar he immediately gasped. "You're Harry Potter!"

The boy's blurted declaration sent every pair of eyes on Harry, who was feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the sudden amount of attention while the whispered conversing grew louder and louder.

The red headed boy oblivious to Harry's discomfort, stuck out his large hand with a confident smile, he said. "I'm Ron Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan." The boy gestured to a plump boy holding a toad and to a smaller boy with brown hair and as Harry would find out spoke with a thick Irish brogue

Harry shook their hands not wanting to be rude.

"Do you mind if we see it, the scar?" Ron asked, following up his introduction.

Harry stared at the boy, immediately turned off by his bluntness and his rude demand but before he could reply, he was saved by Theodore.

"Could you be any thicker Weasley?"

Ron's smile at meeting Harry disappeared when he spotted Theodore. "Nott," the boy grounded out the name with an anger that surprised Harry.

"Quiet down there," Hagrid's booming voice echoed over the talking. The two boys who had been staring at each other turned to the Hogwarts gamekeeper whose towering stature and growing frown was enough of a deterrent to stop the two boys.

"You shouldn't hang around people like Nott, Harry. People are going to start wondering about your loyalties," Ron warned before leading Neville and Seamus away.

Harry not knowing what Ron was referring to turned to Nott, who was scowling in their direction. "Thanks, Theodore."

Nott waved him off, "It was nothing. Ron's a bit daft, and its Theo."

Harry nodded, still uncomfortable with what had happened and with the other first years still staring at him. He hated how everyone was able to recognize him, how they knew his story, how they believed him to be a hero, a savior, a magical guardian, a prodigy.

_No real pressure right? _Harry thought dryly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He with the other first years left Hagrid and followed a Professor McGonagall. A stern looking witch who Harry decided there and then was someone that he did not want to cross.

Torches lit the entrance hall. It was so large Harry was sure that the Dursleys' entire house could fit comfortably inside. His head swiveled trying to take in the room as well as the noise of what sounded like hundreds of muffled voices, he was sure the rest of the school had already arrived. They were then led to a small empty chamber room which was rather bare; it was a tight fit for the first years who stood shoulder to shoulder, crowding around Professor McGonagall. He was standing between Daphne and Theodore, when Professor McGonagall finally addressed them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards…"

"Not the Slytherins, unless you count You-Know-Who," Ron whispered in front of them.

"Dark wizards, the lot of them," added Seamus.

Neville gulped loudly, a soft croak could be heard from the toad in the boy's hands.

Surprisingly Daphne and Theodore's response was the same, both fixing the boys with a stare and frown. "Don't listen to them, Harry."

Harry turned to Daphne, he was still unsure of what house he wanted to be in. He couldn't deny that Slytherin's reputation was not very endearing nor winning sympathizers especially when they had members like Draco. However, Harry was sure that the house was not pure evil; to label one house pure dark and one pure light was idiotic and silly, Harry thought.

Harry watched Professor McGonagall leave through the doors, as the first years began muttering amongst themselves. He swallowed nervously, knowing that in a few minutes his path would begin to take shape when he was sorted into one of the four houses. He wanted to be with Daphne, since she had become his first friend and her family had been friends with his parents. Harry's imagination however plagued him with the school's reaction if he was to be sorted into Slytherin.

Even the appearance of the school's ghosts couldn't calm the torrent of thoughts or the drumming of his heart. It was not until Professor McGonagall arrived and informed them to report to the Great Hall did Harry realize that his time had come. Taking a shaky breath, he followed the other first years, careful to stay close with Daphne as they walked into the Great Hall.

The immense size of the Hall had shaken Harry from his sorting reverie, allowing him a chance to examine the splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundred of face staring back at them did nothing to calm his nerves nor did the ghostly stares from the school's resident deceased. Wanting to avoid the stares that fed the constricting feeling that seemed to be wrapping itself around his stomach, he looked up.

He saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History."_ Whispered a first year behind Harry, but when he turned to face the bushy haired witch, her brown eyes only fell on his green ones for a second before moving upwards. Spotting the outline of his scar, she mouthed a quick 'oh.'

Harry immediately became disinterested by the girl because of the gesture, turned away from her before the girl could further gawk or pester him with questions.

It was another reminder of the incredible disadvantage he found himself in. They would all measure him to _the Harry Potter _they read about in all those magical history books. It was in that moment that Harry knew that he was not going to be satisfied with people honoring him for something he couldn't even remember. No, he was going to earn that respect through diligence and hard work.

He fixed his stare straight ahead of him watching Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing.

All Harry could do was blink, of all the things he expected the hat to do, singing wasn't one of them. He stood amazed with the other first years as the hat continued to pelt a tune about its important job in sorting the first years into the four different houses. However it was the hat's words on Slytherin that got Harry's attention

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends."_

He was left contemplating these four verses, trying his best to decipher their meaning, knowing that very soon he would be placing the hat on his head and that he would be sorted into one of these houses.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we're not fighting a troll?" asked Ron.

As the first students were called, Harry tried to drown out everyone around him, as he watched the hat closely. It was put on top each student's head, covering their faces and sometimes it shouted a decision in less than a few seconds but other times it took several minutes.

When the first Slytherin was sorted, Harry's eyes followed the young Millicent Bullstrude, who walked across the hall to the Slytherin table. He was struck with their sour looks. They didn't look to be the most pleasant people to be around. Daphne's friend Tracey Davis was soon sorted into Slytherin, her smiling and lively appearance was a stark contrast to the other Slytherins who she sat with.

He soon learned the name of the bushy haired girl who had read _Hogwarts: a History_ and who had gawked at him, she was Hermione Granger and she had gone to Gryffindor.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Daphne stepped in front of Harry and confidently walked over to the Sorting Hat and the professor. She sat down accepting the hat, looking certain and ready. Harry hoped he looked like that when his name was called.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne beamed, when Professor McGonagall removed the hat before she went off to the house's table. She shot him that same warm smile but her smile oddly enough was swallowed up by a more serious, determined look when she gracefully walked across the Great Hall and joined her friend Tracey with the other Slytherins.

Harry was very perplexed at his friend's behavior and thought she might have two opposite sides. He wondered why such an approach was necessary, he knew she first acted that certain way in front of Draco, and then did so again in front of Theodore. She had gone immediately cold, aloof, a frown always on her lips. When she was around him, Tracey or with her family, she was sweet, charming and fun to be around with a smile that quickened Harry's own heart beat.

Harry watched with some trepidation as the unpleasant boy known as Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin without the hat on his greasy head for more than a second. He was even less than thrilled when he noticed Draco had joined his two goons at the Slytherin table. He wasn't sure if he could stand being housemates and dorm mates with those three for the next seven years.

When Theodore Nott was sorted into Slytherin, he sat across from Daphne and Tracey. Daphne fixed him with a frown for a second before her blue eyes fell on Harry. She pointed to the empty seat across from her, signaling that she was waiting for him to join her.

Theodore was an enigma to Harry, he knew Daphne seemed to hate him for unknown reasons but he had also defended Harry from Ron. Nott was a bit snarky, and aloof but he was not rude or boastful like Malfoy.

Harry was ripped out of his musings when the moment he feared had finally come; he heard the professor's Scottish brogue call his name. "Potter, Harry."

It was just like Harry feared, when he stepped forward. He could feel every eye on all four house tables, the staff table and the remaining unsorted first years all on him. Whispering spread across the hall like wildfire. He tried his best to block them all out, his heart drumming against his ribs and the palms of his hands were slick with sweat when he sat on the stool.

He was careful to make sure his eyes didn't fall on anyone in particular but he found them straying towards the Slytherin table and to a certain first year, who gave him an encouraging smile. That was the last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes and left his sight in darkness.

A sudden small voice in his ear caused Harry to jerk slightly in his seat, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

_"__Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"_

"_You're asking me?" thought a dumbfounded Harry._

"_The choice is ultimately yours," _replied the hat, sounding amused.

Harry gulped_, "can I ask you a question?"_

"_You just did," _observed the hat wryly with a chuckle before adding._ "Go ahead young Potter."_

"_Would I do well in Slytherin?"_

_"Oh yes you would. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-_" the hat_ paused._

Harry took a deep breath, remembering Daphne's father's words and his conversation with Daphne on the train, he steadied himself and made his decision._ "Alright then sort me there."_

"_Oh yes it is all there, you will not only be great Harry but you will make Slytherin house great once more," _the hat said, almost sounding excited at the prospect.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took the hat off to complete silence. He looked up at Professor McGonagall's paling face. She was looking at him very closely. He could see the many open jaws and wide eyes from the hundreds of students all watching him as if he grew a second head right in front of their eyes.

When other tables clapped for their first years, the Slytherin table was staring at Harry with narrowed eyes and scowls, disgust clearly written on their faces at their newest first year. Disheartened, Harry kept his stare to the floor and quickly made his way to the Slytherin table, quietly wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his short school career.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, Potter," Theodore observed neutrally when Harry took a seat next to him. Thankfully, he was across from Daphne who looked to be the only one happy for his sorting in the entire Great Hall.

"I hate to agree with Nott, but I was sure you were Gryffindor bound," admitted Tracey, watching Harry closely from across the table.

"Well… ergh yeah, I guess I'm just full of surprises," Harry said, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt.

"Don't listen to them, Harry," assured a confident Daphne. "You're a perfect fit for this house."

Theodore looked like he wanted to comment but decided against it; instead he brought his attention back to the remainder of the sorting.

Not wanting to know if the students were still staring at him. Harry turned his attention instead to the High Table, finally getting a good view of the teachers. His eyes immediately found the giant gameskeeper who was sitting at the end. Hagrid's beetle black eyes were looking at Harry with disbelief.

Harry slumped in his seat, believing that the man who had introduced him to the wizarding world was now going to be prejudicial to him since his house sorting. He followed down the table, not knowing the names of the professors but he made sure to remember their faces so that he could ask someone who they were and what they taught. He did recognize Professor Quirrell whom he had met at the Leaky Cauldron.

It was the teacher next to Quirrell that brought Harry immediate trepidation. The man had greasy black hair, a hooked nose, sallow skin and obsidian eyes that once they fell on Harry. He felt an immediate searing pain from his scar that caused him to yelp.

"Ouch!"

"Harry? What is it?" asked a concerned Daphne.

Harry, who had been instinctively rubbing his forehead to soothe the sudden pain in his scar, immediately dropped his hand when he realized most of the table was watching him with calculating looks.

"It's nothing," he said, the other students looked at him carefully before going back to their own conversations. Some even shot him a dark look or a nasty gesture.

"Harry?" asked Daphne, who didn't sound or look convinced at his fib.

"It's fine, really," Harry lied, feeling bad for having to lie to the first person to actually show him sympathy. But he didn't want to make a mountain out of a mole hill, especially since the pain had stopped almost as soon as it had come. He looked back up to see that the hooked nose teacher was now conversing with Quirrell.

The Sorting Ceremony ended when a dark skinned boy Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. The stool and the hat were removed and Headmaster Dumbledore approached the pulpit. Harry recognized him from the chocolate frog's card. The Headmaster was beaming and there was a twinkle in his eye as he addressed the students, but Harry was only half listening, still trying to figure out what had brought the sudden pain to his scar.

It was the Headmaster's last words that brought a wrinkle to Harry's brow when he uttered.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry wasn't sure if he had heard right, especially when everyone else clapped and cheered at the Headmaster's words.

"What was that about?" Harry found himself asking.

"That's Dumbledore," Theodore shrugged casually before adopting a more serious look. "People like to think he is a loon but I think there is a method to his madness."

"He's the strongest wizard since Merlin," Tracey whispered from across the table.

"He's powerful but quirky," Daphne added her own two knuts.

Harry could tell that even though none of them knew the person that was Dumbledore, they all respected the wizard. His thoughts on Dumbledore vanished as soon as his eyes fell to the table where the plates in front of him were now all piled with food. His mouth fell open and he was sure he was drooling, his stomach rumbled in approval as his eyes roamed the table to see roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, and Harry could continue but his stomach's protest of wanting to taste food instead of see it won out.

He immediately helped himself piling his plate with a little bit of everything. He was about to take his first bite of his pork chops when his eyes fell on the most heinous looking ghost yet.

The ghost had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He glided over to Harry and the three others. He could have sworn the temperature around them dropped at the ghost's presence. Harry felt a shiver go up his back when he felt the gaze of the ghost fall on him.

"Welcome to Slytherin house, I am the Bloody Baron," it introduced in a deep, intimating voice, giving them a low head bow. "I trust that you will help us win our seventh straight house cup."

None of them seemed comfortable addressing the house ghost and the Baron seemed to realize this. "I'll have my eyes on you, Potter." With those final words, the ghost glided away.

Forgetting about the pork chop on his fork, Harry was sure he might be sick with the thought of that ghost watching him.

"You seem to have made quite the impression on the Baron," Theodore noted, when Harry turned to him he could see the corners of the boy's mouth were tugging upwards.

"Lucky me," Harry grumbled before finally taking a bite of the delicious pork chop which seemed to help him forget about the ghostly encounter. He stabbed another potato with his fork. His eyes wandering back to the High Table to see the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were engaged in a friendly conversation, but his eyes soon drifted back to the hooked nose professor who had caused his scar to prickle with pain.

"Theo, who's that?" Harry asked softly, but loud enough so that Tracey and Daphne could hear.

Theodore looked up to who Harry was referring to. "Oh that? That's our Head of House, Severus Snape."

"What class does he teach?" asked Harry, not comfortable with the fact that the man who had caused his scar to sear in pain was the man responsible for his well being.

"Potions," answered Theodore.

"But everybody knows he wants the Defense against the Darks Arts Job," commented Daphne.

"How do you know that?"

Daphne shrugged, before cryptically saying. "These are the ways of Slytherin."

Theodore snorted into his Yorkshire pudding, rolling his eyes when the others laughed at his reaction.

"Theodore Nott," drawled Draco Malfoy, who approached the four first years while his goons stood behind him.

Nott immediately tensed when Malfoy addressed him. He was able to hide his dislike for the Slytherin by keeping his voice polite. "Yes, Draco?"

"Why are you sitting with this rabble? When there is a spare seat with me and the other notable first years."

Tracey stuck out her tongue but due to the angle of where Draco and the others were standing only Harry and Theodore could see.

Theodore looked to the others before addressing Malfoy. "This company is more enjoyable."

Draco's eyes went from Tracey to Harry before he shook his head. "It's a shame you are sullying yourself with the likes of these half-bloods."

Tracey immediately stiffened at the comment, her head drooping, while her eyes went to her plate, she remained perfectly still and quiet.

"Go away Malfoy," Daphne said coldly, shooting a glare at the goons and their leader.

"Greengrass, you're more than welcome to join us too," Draco commented, ignoring Daphne's glare and outburst.

"No one wants you here, Malfoy." Harry said tersely, his fingers clutching the end of the table.

"The same could be said about you, Potter. The house of Slytherin is for the best of the Wizarding world like the Malfoys," Draco announced pompously, using one of his hands to gesture to himself.

Some of the Slytherins nearby who had been silently watching the interaction of the first years whispered their agreement. This only made Harry even angrier. _How could anyone agree with a __jerk like him?_

Harry was about to tell Draco and the other Slytherins where they could put their twisted agenda but a burly looking fifth year was already approaching them with a very sour looking expression. "Back to your seat, Malfoy, you should be aware of how our house conducts itself."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it; with a jerk of his head he led his goons away. The Slytherin fifth year who had a golden badge with a P with a serpent intertwined with the letter, left without another look at the first years.

Daphne put a hand on Tracey's back who had been unusually silent before turning to Nott. "You could have left with them, Nott. I'm sure your father would have approved."

Theodore's fists were clenched on the table, they were shaking. "I'm not my father." He said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked from Theodore to Daphne, not knowing what they were referring to. Whatever it was, he realized that there must be something fishy with Nott's dad. Harry didn't know if it was his place to comment or question about his father or Nott's reaction to it.

Daphne didn't look like she believed Nott's words, but before she could reply, Tracey spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"How did he know?"

A look of realization immediately came to Daphne and Theodore. Harry, on the other hand was looking on with confusion unsure what Tracey was talking about. "Know what?"

"My blood status," she whispered so softly that Harry had to crane his neck to hear her answer.

"Is that a big deal?" asked Harry, who wasn't bothered at being referred to as a half-blood but judging by the looks of Theodore and Daphne he was sure he had said the wrong thing.

"It's a very big deal to some people, Harry," Daphne said sadly, rubbing her friend's back.

"Especially in this house," added Theodore.

Harry frowned. He looked further up the table to see the many sour looks, the stone faced expressions from his fellow Slytherins. He noticed the hostile atmosphere of his housemates as soon as he joined their table. It reminded him of his days at primary school where Dudley had turned his classmates against him, isolating him so that Dudley and his gang could hunt and hurt Harry knowing that no one was going to stand up to his cousin...

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"What are you talking about?" asked a suspicious Nott.

"We don't have to accept this treatment from our housemates," Harry explained, remembering what the Sorting Hat had told him, that he could bring Slytherin back to greatness. "We can change it."

"Do you know what you're saying, Potter?" asked Theodore incredulously. "If you wanted a house of equality, you should try the others because that's not Slytherin."

"Your dad would be so proud of you," Daphne patronized, the mention of his father had its desired effect for Daphne since Theodore's face reddened.

"I didn't say I didn't agree with him, I'm just saying we're already pariahs in this school because we're in Slytherin. If we don't even have our own house backing us up then…"

"I'm with Harry," Tracey said, confidently.

"Me too," Daphne agreed, with a proud smile.

Theodore didn't comment, looking up the table, before letting out a sigh and shaking his head, signaling that he was not going to join them. Harry felt his confidence waver for a second, but before he could press his fellow Slytherin, the Headmaster got back to the pulpit, the food and dishes disappearing from the table. Dumbledore began his closing remarks, but Harry wasn't paying attention. Harry was going back to what he shared with Tracey and Daphne. They could hopefully change the politics of their house, making it strong once again. He didn't want to belong to a house of bullies and bigots.

He didn't pick up on the Headmaster's speech until the warning on the third floor which he laughed about, but he was one of the few who did. Harry couldn't believe that any who wandered the third floor of this school would meet a terrible fate. Yet seeing the staffs' expressions coupled with the sternness in Dumbledore's voice and the Headmaster's own look, it seemed he was being very serious.

Dumbledore also went on about the forest being forbidden, no spells in the hallway, the growing list of banned magical products. He then led the school in singing the school song which Harry found very peculiar especially when they chose their own rhythm while the Headmaster conducted. The song wasn't finished until two third year Gryffindors finished with a very slow funeral march.

The Headmaster then dismissed the first years after commenting about the beauty of music, the Slytherin first years were then rounded up by two fifth year Prefects. The boy prefect was the one who had sent Draco away from them and they followed the pair down to the dungeons where Harry made the discovery that the school's dungeons temperature dropped at least fifteen degrees from the Great Hall. The corridors were dusty and dimly lit by flame torches. It was not the most scenic part of the castle.

He, Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore were silent during their walk. The latter was avoiding eye contact with the others, having not spoken to them since disagreeing with Harry's intentions of the Slytherin House. Harry could hear the muttering of Draco and his posse which included a girl with a pug like face and an awfully high pitched laugh. The fifth years stopped at the wall, turning to the first years, it was the girl who spoke.

"This is the entrance to our common room. It is password protected; under no circumstances are you to share the password with anybody not in the Slytherin house. The punishment is most severe."

The male prefect nodded in agreement before turning to the wall. "The password is Salazar." A stone door that was concealed in the wall slid open allowing the prefects and the first year's access.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of were numerous comfortable looking green leathered chairs and couches; there were dark ornate polished tables in the corner for studying. Some of the older students had already made themselves comfortable at the chairs closest to the fire.

"The dormitories are down there," pointed the fifth year prefect, following his finger Harry spotted the dimly lit doorway. "The hall splits up with girls going on the left and boys on the right. Do not try to visit the others dormitories unless you don't mind pain." He said with a smirk.

Harry wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but decided that he wasn't going to risk it.

"I'm Octavian Rawlings, and this is Elizabeth Kerr, if you have any problems seek us out. We will also be available for tutoring if you need it. You are expected to succeed in every class, failure to do so will lead to a detention that will be assigned by our Head of House," the burly prefect paused, making sure that they understood him; they all nodded so he continued.

"We will leave for breakfast an hour before your first class every morning and 9:30 on the weekends there is no exception. As a member of Slytherin house you are despised by the other houses. This is to be accepted that is why it is so important to represent a united front at all times. If you have a quarrel with a fellow classmate you settle it here," he gestured to the common room. "All house matters will be resolved in the den. If you are caught or seen in a fight with a fellow Slytherin, you will be punished.

If you have grudges with member of another house make sure you are not caught in the act of your plan, because any time you lose points for the house you will serve a detention with Professor Snape. We have won the house cup six years in a row and we are not about to lose it because of a few first years," Octavian paused, his brown eyes resting on Harry.

"Nicely said, Octavian," came a soft voice. Harry turned around with the other first years to see their head of house and Potions master Severus Snape. His eyes fell on Harry but this time he felt no pain from his scar but the stare alone was enough for Harry to confirm that Snape wasn't fond of him.

"I will take it from here," Snape said, his robes billowed behind him as he walked around the first years. The two prefects nodded, leaving the first years and moving over towards the fireplace to converse with their own friends.

"I'm Severus Snape; I'm your Head of House and your potions professor. You should consider yourselves honored for representing the noble wizard Salazar Slytherin. Remember the reputation you must maintain when you leave this room, little snakes because they all hate you out there. They want nothing more than to divide us and see this noble house fall," Snape paused, his threatening stare sweeping over the first years before he continued.

"If you need help in your classes, my office is attached to the potions classroom which is down the corridor from here. You are all expected to thrive in every class, Slytherin house represents the best of the wizarding world and poor grades thus will not be accepted. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a soft chorus of, "yes, professor."

Snape seemed satisfied, giving them a curt nod. "Remember you are to arrive bright and early tomorrow morning for breakfast, I will present you your class schedules. Now get some rest." He left without another word.

Feeling suddenly tired and very full, Harry said good night to Tracey and Daphne as he and a quiet Theodore separated from them, going down their own corridor when it split with the girls. They walked by the other years dorm room until reaching the last door which read _First Years_ on a plaque in green writing with an emblazoned serpent below the plaque.

Harry opened the door to show a small circular room with six four poster beds with green and silver linens and green curtains. A fireplace was in the middle of the small common room and between two of the farthest beds was what Harry guessed must have been an enchanted window since it showed the dark grounds of Hogwarts, reflecting the darkened skies and bright lights radiating from the stars.

Harry was pleased to see that his trunk was in front of one of the beds that were next to the enchanted window. He was even happier when he noticed that his bed wasn't next to Malfoy. He was between Nott and Zabini. He changed into his pajamas without exchanging a word with Nott who as soon as he finished changing immediately went to bed, closing his curtains.

A yawning Harry climbed into his bed just as the others entered the dorm room. Draco simply stared at him before going to his bed. Blaise Zabini didn't even give Harry a second look, going to the bed next to his. Harry drew back his own curtains and slipped under his blankets. He was still trying to make sense of everything that had happened to him this day.

He couldn't remember a more eventful day in his life, which also felt like one of his longest but it was also one of his favorites. He had met a wonderful family who promised to share pictures of his parents with him, which by itself was enough to make Harry excited and happy but he also made a new friend in his own year with Daphne Greengrass and seemed to be on his way to making friends with Tracey Davis and perhaps even Theodore Nott.

As Harry put his glasses on his nightstand, and closed his eyes even with all the excitement of the day, and with the start of his classes tomorrow, he found sleep quite easily.


	3. 2: Potions and Commotions

**A/N: These characters, world and parts of this plot belong to J.K Rowling. I claim no ownership and I make no profit on this. This is just for fun. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Two: Potions and Commotions**

Harry had hoped that the stares and murmurs he received at the sorting feast last night would not carry over to his first morning at Hogwarts. He was unfortunately proven wrong, receiving glares, frowns, and furious whispering as soon as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Thankfully, he didn't hear most of the whispering, but the tidbits he did pick up did nothing to bolster his confidence in his choice to be sorted into Slytherin.

"A dark wizard that one-"

"Practitioner in the Dark Arts-"

"He is definitely the next Dark Lord, how else could he defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Knew the first moment I met him, he was no good-"

Harry clenched his jaw as he slid into his seat at the end of his house table. His fists nearly shaking when he brought them up to the table, his fingers was so tight that he needed to flex them when he grabbed his fork and knife to begin cutting up his eggs. He was hopeful that breakfast could take his mind off not just the constant murmuring from the rest of the school at his expense, but his own nervousness that was welling up inside of him at the daunting task of this being his first day of classes.

"Ignore them, Harry," whispered Daphne, directing a frown at a few vocal Gryffindors.

Harry looked up to see the sympathetic faces of Daphne and Tracey and it allowed him to smile. He was use to being bullied verbally and physically at primary school. Growing up, he had no one to turn to, no one to help him, but seeing the two girls in front of him, he knew the time of being alone was over. He had friends, and that simple reminder made it easier for him to take any insult or accusation that the study body wanted to throw at him.

"Thanks," he said, sipping his morning pumpkin juice.

"This just proves you were right about yesterday," Tracey said softly.

The reminder of their brief talk yesterday had Harry instinctively look further up the table to try to locate the other person he shared his hopes and plans for Slytherin house. Theodore Nott was sitting alone. His head was lowered, looking completely absorbed in trying to finish his food without being bothered.

"Don't worry about him," Daphne said, icily noticing who Harry turned to. "I didn't expect a backbone from a Nott."

"Why don't you like him?" Harry asked, remembering Daphne's icy interactions around Theodore last night.

"It's not just him," Daphne answered her attention on her fork which she was twirling between her fingers. "It's his father."

"What do you mean?"

"His father was a Death Eater," she looked up, seeing his confused look, she clarified. "Those were what Voldemort's (ignoring Tracey's flinch) followers were called and his father was supposedly one of the biggest."

"What?" whispered Harry incredulously. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think of Theo, who he had just met and believed to be alright, could have such close ties to Voldemort. He had to remind himself that this was the House of Slytherin and thus shouldn't be too surprised to find out that most of Voldemort's followers came from the house of Salazar Slytherin.

Daphne nodded, "My father was the one who caught his."

"What happened?" asked Harry, who noticed Daphne's growing frown. Lending him to believe that it was not something his new friend liked or agreed with.

"The court released him, after he claimed he was bewitched to do Voldemort's bidding," Daphne growled. Her eyes narrowed before turning in Nott's direction, signaling her disapproval of the ruling and Nott senior's recant.

"He bought his freedom, he claimed ignorance, but he hasn't changed," Daphne stabbed one of her sausages. "He won't change and I expect Theodore is just like his father, a bigoted pureblood."

It was difficult for Harry to control the multiple questions and thoughts stemming from this revelation. He decided that he shouldn't judge Theo on the sins of his father, because he wouldn't want people judging him solely on a meeting with the Dursleys on their worst day. Just like he didn't want to be linked to the Dursleys, it was possible Theo didn't want to be linked with his father and his beliefs. Only time could tell for Harry Potter.

His musings were interrupted by the soft voice of his Head of House."Potter."

Harry looked up to see the potions teacher standing across from him. His Head of House was holding a piece of parchment in one hand, leveling Harry with an unfriendly stare. "I'm sorry, sir, I was just-"

"Day dreaming about your hard earned glory?" Snape glowered.

A few of the older Slytherins sitting nearby guffawed.

Harry ignored them. He was too busy preoccupied wondering why his own Head of House seemed to hate him. Not wanting to get off on the wrong foot, and trying to recover he decided to further apologize, but the professor's predatory gaze caused him to stutter.

"Erh…n-no sir, I…I was-"

"Do not waste my time, Potter," Snape warned. "Here is your schedule." He nearly thrust the parchment in Harry's face. "I haven't the patience for those who believe themselves above the rest."

Harry tentatively took his class schedule. He hadn't even finished his breakfast on the first day of school and already one of his professors despised him.

"Since you have been unexpectedly sorted into my house, consider that your one warning." He moved further up the table, continuing to pass out the schedules.

"I don't think he likes you," Tracey deadpanned, looking over her schedule.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Harry grumbled, confused and frustrated at the response he elicited from Snape. Curious, he looked up the table to see his Head of House handing out schedules to other Slytherins. Snape didn't smile or make polite conversation, but the Potions professor remained civil to each of them.

"Don't worry, Harry, he's bound to be nice to you in Potions."

Harry turned away from the Snape and the other Slytherins so that he could face Daphne. Wondering how she could be so confident. "What makes you say that?"

"Because we share it with the Gryffindors," she pointed out. "So even if Snape hates you, I'm sure he hates the Gryffindors even more."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

Daphne adapted a more dramatic questioning look. "How could it not?"

Harry felt his lips twitch, silently thankful for Daphne's attempts at trying to make him feel better, even if she was failing spectacularly. He had an inkling that was the point. She wasn't trying to make sense or find the reason. She was just trying to help him. It was a new and difficult concept for Harry Potter to grasp. He grew up isolated and tormented without the refuge of friends to shield him or comfort him. It made him all the more grateful for coming to Hogwarts and meeting Daphne and her family. His thoughts were broken up from his other new friend-Tracey Davis.

"If we don't leave for class now, then we can add other professors to the list of hating Harry's guts," Tracey stood up. "Our first class is in ten minutes!"

Harry grabbed his bag, knowing that his friend was right. If he was to arrive to class late, he'd more than likely lose house points and earn a poor first impression with his professor. He finished his pumpkin juice, trying to quell his growing nerves that were mounting as he drew near to his first class at Hogwarts. He slipped his bag over his shoulder, and with his two friends, he embarked towards his first class at his new school.

* * *

><p>Harry had been afraid that coming from a muggle background he would be behind the other students in his class. These fears were all but put to rest after his first class. He thankfully realized that he wasn't the only struggling with the transition from living with muggles to practicing magic. And it wasn't just the Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods, some of the supposed pureblood children were far from perfect making some of the same mistakes that Harry was.<p>

He enjoyed Charms class and tiny professor Flitwick, even when he paused at Harry's name during roll call and practically let out a small but excited squeak. That was bad enough, but the squeak itself sent the professor over his desk and into a pile of books.

Unlike Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, thankfully didn't pause when she got to Harry's name at roll. She was a strict looking woman, with an equally earned reputation for enforcing the school's rules as the Deputy Headmistress. She was also the Head of the Gryffindor House, but she came across as more fair than bias especially since she rewarded points to Daphne and Tracey for answering a few of her opening questions right.

Not all of Harry's classes were taught in the castle or even during the day. His Herbology classes were taught in the Greenhouses outside of the school by the plump and kind Professor Sprout, who was also the Head of Hufflepuff house. While once a week, Harry got to look forward to midnight Astronomy classes with Professor Sinestra. In his first midnight class, Harry found out his interest in the topic didn't go far past star gazing, he more enjoyed simply admiring the stars than actually trying to memorize the constellations.

The worst class was History of Magic. The subject was taught by a ghost, but that's where the excitement ended. Harry was sure observing paint dry would be more exciting then listening to one of Professor Binn's lectures. Before entering the class, Harry would've thought it impossible for him to become bored during a lecture that involved Goblin rebellions, wizard wars, or giant battles. Yet, that's exactly what happened within the first ten minutes of his first History of Magic class. Most of the students decided to use the time as a way of catching up on their sleep, but not Harry.

No matter how boring the class was, he wasn't going to allow himself to waste any opportunity. He wasn't going to squander his time at Hogwarts. He didn't have to worry about outshining his cousin anymore. He didn't have to appease his relatives by getting mediocre grades. In primary school, when he did well in class, his only reward was threats and the possibility of a wallop from either his uncle or cousin. Harry was determined to do well this year, it didn't hurt that he believed doing well in class would help him drown out the increasing hate that he was receiving from the other houses, including his own.

He had made a pledge to make a name for himself on his talents, and not on something he couldn't even remember. Harry went to the library every night his first week to study for his classes. He found solace and solitude there. Here, he didn't receive any stares, there were no whispers. It was simply a place where he could concentrate and enjoy some peace and quiet. Daphne and Tracey joined him, both girls who took their studying seriously; they also promised to help fix Harry's atrocious study habits.

It was after the second night of studying that Daphne and Tracey questioned his study habits after having to help him organize his notes and homework. Embarrassed, Harry revealed that he adapted poor study skills and lackadaisical approach in class to shield him from earning the ire of either his uncle or cousin. Thankfully, neither girl followed up with any additional questions. It was the last time, they asked about his time at primary school.

Harry had quickly found out that there was more to magic than waving your wand and uttering a spell. There were countless theories and history of spell work that needed to be studied if not memorized if you hoped to be successful in casting spells. Homework was a time consumer with most of the work going into researching methods and understanding formulas of a spell. For every demonstration a teacher gave in class of magic, there were countless more hours put in by the students to study and research the spell before they even had a chance to mirror their professor's success.

* * *

><p>It was a tired and mentally exhausted Harry who came down to breakfast Friday morning with Tracey and Daphne. The three friends made their way towards their customary seats at the end of the Slytherin table. It had been decided early by the trio that these were the best seats to have if you wanted to avoid the attention of the more unsavory snakes.<p>

"Eat up, Harry, you'll need your strength today," Tracey said, sitting down on the opposite bench of him, while Daphne took a seat beside her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, piling two waffles onto his plate.

"We have double potions with our charming Head of House today," she smiled, "And we don't need you fainting from his stare."

"I wouldn't faint," Harry protested over the giggling Daphne and Tracey. He rolled his eyes, and let out a dramatic sigh. This only seemed to send the girls into a fresh set of giggles. Harry decided the best response he could give was to ignore them and focus on his breakfast, which was an easy task to accomplish with fresh waffles and bacon.

Helping himself to a few pieces of bacon, Harry looked back at his past week and his two friends, Daphne and Tracey. In this time, he believed he got to better know and understand the pair of Slytherins. One of the first things he found out was that Daphne and Tracey had been friends since they were babies. This was due to the fact that both Daphne and Tracey's mothers were Healers at St. Mungos. They also shared a good sense of humor, and both loved to laugh. Daphne's humor was more sarcastic while Tracey's was more mischievous in nature. They were both incredibly bright, and Harry was sure neither girl would have any problems placing in the top five of their class. What Harry was most thankful for in his two new friends were their unwavering support and their attempts at always trying to cheer him up from the disheartening gossip that circulated through the corridors of Hogwarts castle.

Yet, for everything he did find out about his two friends, there was still a lot more he didn't know or understand about them. For all of Daphne's charm and wit that she displayed around Harry and Tracey all of it would disappear in an instant when they were in crowds or even amongst their fellow classmates. She slipped on a neutral mask that made it look as if she lacked the ability to express emotion. Tracey, on the other hand seemed to shrink from view. Her confidence and exuberance vanished when she was around fellow Slytherins, becoming more reclusive, constantly stiffening and keeping her head down as if she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Harry also picked up on the absence of Tracey's father. His friend often speaking about her mother and the fun they have together, but not in any of her stories about her family was her father present. Harry, had the good sense not to press his newly acquired friend, and knew that when the time was right, she'd tell him.

What Harry did know was that he couldn't ask for two better friends, his musings were interrupted by a sharp pinch on his ear. He immediately cried out in pain, clasping a hand to his ear and turning in his seat to face the culprit to see it was Hedwig. His familiar had nestled beside him, hooting indignantly, and flapping her wings threateningly, almost knocking over Harry's pumpkin juice in the process, if it wasn't for Tracey, who was able to grab the goblet and moved it further down the table.

"I'm sorry, girl," Harry quickly said, realizing that his reaction had startled and angered his pet owl.

Hedwig snuffed Harry, letting out a soft but resentful hoot.

"Come on Hedwig, I'm sorry," Harry amended his apology by picking up pieces of his half eaten bacon and offering it to his bird. Hedwig turned back around; her amber eyes on the bacon in his hand and then to his face before bending her head and nibbling on the bacon. Harry smiled, stroking the bird's snow white feathers.

Tracey and Daphne seemed to have taken the interaction between owl and wizard with amusement since they both were smiling.

"She has a letter Harry," Tracey pointed out, sliding Harry's pumpkin juice back down towards him.

"Really?" asked a doubting Harry, he had yet to receive a letter, but that hadn't stopped Hedwig from visiting him during most meals. Something Harry wasn't going to complain about, enjoying the company of his feathery friend. He scratched Hedwig with one hand, while using the other to untie the letter. His messenger was helping herself to an abandoned piece of sausage left on his plate.

"Who's it from, Harry?" asked Daphne.

"It's from Hagrid!" Harry answered, excitedly, looking up at his two friends when he finished the letter from the school gamekeeper. "He wants to know how my first week has been and invited me to tea this afternoon."

"The gamekeeper?" asked a confused Tracey, who wasn't informed on Harry and Hagrid's adventure in Diagon Alley.

"He delivered Harry's letter," answered Daphne, filling in her friend, a look of realization came to Tracey's face from getting the missing piece of the puzzle.

"He also gave my cousin a tail," Harry added with chuckle, causing Tracey to snort her juice into her cup, prompting a good laugh from Harry and Daphne while Tracey shook her head in annoyance before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Well now I have to meet him."

"We all should," suggested Daphne.

Harry beamed when both of his friends admitted to wanting to come down with him and meet the friendly gamekeeper. "I'll send him a letter then."

He scribbled down a brief response to Hagrid accepting his offer and informing him that he would be coming with two friends. Feeding Hedwig another piece of bacon while he tied the parchment, the action was rewarded when Hedwig affectionately rubbed her head in Harry's face. Her feathers tickling his chin before she flapped her wings and flew off to deliver the letter. It was a more excited Harry that went down to face his Head of House in his first potions with Tracey and Daphne.

* * *

><p>Harry's mood was immediately tested, when the trio arrived in the potions classroom to overhear a few of the more ignorant Gryffindors talking about him. He tried his best to ignore them but seeing a smirking Draco watching in the corner didn't help his resolve. His fellow Slytherin first year watched Harry get ridiculed without needing to utter a single word, allowing the Gryffindors do the dirty work for him. Harry also spotted Theo who was off to the side, his nose in a book sitting at a table next to fellow first year Blaise Zabini.<p>

Ignoring them, the trio moved to the front of the class with Daphne and Tracey taking the table in the second row. This left Harry with taking the table in front of them, there was only one vacant seat at the two person table. The other seat was occupied by a bushy haired Gryffindor witch, who had gawked at Harry in the Great Hall during the sorting ceremony. He thought her name was Hermione Granger. He had also seen her a few times in the library when he, Daphne, and Tracey were there studying. However, the Gryffindor witch was always sitting alone, behind a mountain of books.

Harry sat down in the empty chair, and was thankful when she didn't even look up from her potions book. The last thing he needed before his first potions class was a student gawking at him, he was sure that his Head of House would be eager to point out any fawning students in his attempt to further ridicule or embarrass Harry. He silently got out his own parchment and textbook, silently musing of why his Head of House didn't like him, he had just dipped his feather pen into his ink bottle when Professor Snape made his way to the front of the class. Regardless of Snape's recent behavior towards him, Harry was determined to prove his Head of House wrong, starting with making a good first impression.

It didn't get off to a good start. Professor Snape had paused at Harry's name during roll; Harry didn't look up, focusing on his parchment instead, feeling Snape's eyes on him. The professor's commentary that followed saying his name did nothing to bolster Harry's confidence that the two could mutually coexist in the same house…

_Harry Potter, Our new celebrity._

Thankfully, Snape finished roll call without another comment or glare in Harry's direction. Still motivated on not botching his first class, Harry wrote everything the professor was saying, wanting to succeed in the class that his Head of House was teaching.

'_Potions: No wand-waving, bewitchment or ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory, stop death.'_ Harry's feather quill came to a halt in his note taking at the professor's next words.

"Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry silently raked through his memories during the days leading up to this class, trying to recall anytime he came across anything in his textbook that could answer this question. When he was unable to come up with anything, he bit back a sigh, "I don't know, sir."

"Nothing, Potter?" Snape asked, his sneer only growing at Harry's inability to answer the question.

Harry tried to brace himself for the humiliation that he was sure would follow. He looked up to see Snape standing over him, preparing to lower the hammer on Harry, but suddenly something very strange and unpredictable happened. Just as Snape opened his mouth to add salt to Harry's already wounded pride, his eyes fell on Harry's parchment, who was sure that the professor was scanning what he had written. His black eyes then met Harry's green ones, and Harry wasn't sure what his professor was thinking, but he was sure there was some conflict or internal debate happening behind those obsidian eyes.

Snape, then suddenly turned away from Harry and to Ronald Weasley, a Gryffindor first year, who had guffawed at Harry when he had been put on the spot. "Weasley, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry, amazed and dumbfounded at how he was able to slip away from the professor's ire, was not going to question his Head of House, especially if Snape's attention had turned on a boy, who had been rude to Harry since their first meeting.

Ron's face scrunched up in concentration as if trying to get the wheels in his head turning, "a what?"

"Tut-tut, five points from Gryffindor for not being prepared," Snape said, turning to go to the chalkboard.

Harry could see the red head's face turn bright red, rivaling his hair color. He then muttered under his breath, but Harry couldn't tell what he said.

"Another five points, Weasley, maybe that will teach you that I will not tolerate such pitiful students," Snape turned from the Gryffindors side and brought his attention to the Slytherin students. "Greengrass what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, sir, they are the same plant. They also go by the name of aconite."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin," Snape said before his eyes fell back to Harry, who feared that he was going to be called on again but he was pleasantly proven wrong. "As for asphodel and wormwood they make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death."

Harry immediately scribbled down this answer and the previous question and answer that Daphne had given, while he wrote he could hear the next part of Snape's lecture which he quickly added to his notes.

"As for bezoar it is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

Harry was proud when Snape added, "well? Why aren't you all copying that down like Mr. Potter? Another five points to Slytherin."

Pleased with himself, Harry was beginning to think that he might be able to survive being in Slytherin and could possibly coexist with his Head of House.

The potions class continued with Harry paired up with Hermione to work on making a simple potion to cure boils. The two of them barely talked while working on the potion, she busied herself on weighing the dried nettles. Harry worked on crushing the snake fangs, he nearly pricked his finger when Snape stopped at their table, hovering over them to examine their progress. Harry snuck a glance at his potion's professor to see his lips were pursed, he was sure Snape wanted to hurl some sort of insult at Harry, or draw the students' attention towards him or calling out his work, but he didn't.

When his black eyes met Harry's green ones, he was sure he saw a pained expression flicker beneath his dark eyes, but it happened so fast, Harry was sure he was mistaken. When Snape did leave Harry and Hermione, he was sure that his Head of House left looking very conflicted.

Harry was satisfied with how he and Hermione's potion turned out near the end of the class. He was quite confident that their potions would end up being one of the best ones in the class. His thoughts on his potion were interrupted when clouds of acid green smoke began to fill the dungeon chambers. The smoke was followed by an ominous hiss and a putrid smell that caused Harry's stomach to rumble in protest.

He immediately put his arm over his nose to try to shield himself from the smell, looking over his arm he could see Snape had turned his ire towards Gryffindors Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, who were responsible for the accident. Berating the two boys, while waving his wand to try to rid his classroom of the smoke and smell, he didn't hesitate to take away several more points from Gryffindor house.

Snape then suddenly turned towards Harry, looking dour and incredibly scary. "Potter, you will escort Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, since Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Weasley will need all the extra time they can get to clean up this mess." He turned his still fuming black eyes to Hermione, who wilted under his gaze. "You will help them, Miss Granger."

He then bottled up their potion, bringing the vial to the light, Snape studied it very closely, neither showing his disapproval or approval of their potion. His expression remained impossible to decipher, but when he turned his attention back to the two of them, he didn't bother to hide his annoyance in his tone. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Harry, not wanting to test Snape's patience, packed up his parchment and potions book into his bag. He didn't want to the brunt of his ire, after doing quite well in the class, didn't want to botch it up so quickly. Telling Daphne and Tracey to meet him in the Entrance Hall when he was done, they agreed.

He smiled his thanks, before going over to escort Neville to the hospital wing. The pudgy Gryffindor was whimpering, as nasty crimson boils were sprouting along his arms and legs; making him think, that when the cauldron exploded, the potion must have splashed Neville. Harry grabbed Neville's bag and led him out of the classroom.

The two walked quietly out of the dungeons, the only noise coming from the occasional whimper from Neville. Harry felt bad for him, noticing it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to walk as more boils began popping up on his legs.

"He hates me," Neville groaned, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time, Neville," Harry said, wanting to encourage and inject some confidence in the dejected Gryffindor.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, suspiciously while rubbing his hands over his arms, which were burning crimson from all the boils.

Harry should have expected Neville's suspicion, due to the animosity between their two respected houses. "Of course, I do, I mean you're good in Herbology, and potions is slightly similar to that." He noticed Neville's chest puff at the compliment and his eyes widened as he registered the accolade.

"That doesn't sound very Slytherin like," Neville pointed out, stubbornly clinging to the prejudices of the Slytherin house.

Harry shrugged it off, "I'm the son of two Gryffindors."

"Then why weren't you sorted into that house?" Neville asked, as the two boys climbed the last of the steps reaching the corridor that would lead them to the Hospital Wing.

"The hat said my greatest destiny would be achieved within the Slytherin house," Harry admitted, deciding to be honest with the Gryffindor. "I suppose Slytherin will help me make my own path, make me deserve the greatness that people want to thrust on me, after this." Harry tapped his scar with the last two words to help emphasize his point.

"I don't want to be remembered for something that I can't even remember, and which killed my parents. I want to earn it," he finished.

"My parents and your parents were friends when we were little," Neville said suddenly, looking sheepish when Harry turned to him.

"Really?"

Neville shyly nodded, "Yeah, my Gran has pictures of us as kids with our parents."

"Do you think I could see them?" asked Harry politely. Not wanting to convey his nervousness that Neville might say no to him, denying Harry the rare opportunity of seeing his parent's faces.

The two boys arrived at the Hospital Wing with Harry opening the door for Neville, who shuffled in with Harry closing the door behind him. The two boys were immediately greeted by the Hogwarts Matron.

"What happened here?"

"Potions accident," answered Harry, seeing Neville's cheeks blushing in embarrassment at the reminder of his failure in Snape's class.

"Very well, take a seat," she said, after examining Neville's arms and legs. Harry led Neville to the bed who tentatively took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville softly.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do," Harry replied casually.

That simple word caused Neville to jolt in his seat while his head swiveled to meet Harry, a look of disbelief and longing etched in his face, "Really?"

Not expecting such a response, which triggered a thought for Harry that Neville like him had not grown up with a lot of friends. "Yeah, we can be friends."

"Even though you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, why not, we shouldn't let our Houses dictate who our friends should be," Harry answered, believing making friends outside of his house was a good way of helping change the stigma of his house.

Neville seemed to accept Harry's answer and slowly smiled when Madam Pomfrey returned with a vial of a purple potion, Harry took this as his cue to leave.

"Bye Nev, hope you feel better," Harry said, walking to the door, his hand was on the doorknob, ready to depart, but Neville's voice caused him to stop.

"Bye Harry, I'll write Gran tomorrow about the pictures."

Harry turned back to the bed to see the sincerity in Neville's eyes. He choked out thanks before leaving the Hospital Wing, the smile on Harry's face stretching ear to ear.

* * *

><p>It was in this state that he met up with Daphne and Tracey, who had been waiting for him by the doors of the entrance hall.<p>

"Why are you smiling?" asked a bemused Tracey.

"Yeah, surely walking Neville Longbottom couldn't be that much fun," added a sarcastic Daphne.

Harry, still smiling walked by them to push the doors open, greeted by the cool crisp autumn day, and the gentle breeze. He could hear his two friends trailing behind him, putting his hands in his pockets, he responded to their question.

"Neville told me his parents and my parents were good friends. He promised to send me pictures of them and me when we were babies."

Since his two Slytherin friends were behind Harry, he was unable to see the pair trading smiles, before catching him in step, Tracey to his left, and Daphne on his right. The three friends strolled down to Hagrid's cabin. A small wooden house located at the edge of the forest.

"That's great, Harry!" beamed Tracey.

"My parents always spoke well of the Longbottoms," Daphne observed, just as the three arrived outside Hagrid's door.

It was Harry, who knocked, but all three could hear the booming voice that belonged to the school gamekeeper, hearing him command something called Fang, before the door opened to show the giant's friendly face. A whimper brought Harry's attention lower to the ground to see Hagrid was firmly holding onto the collar of an enormous black boarhound. Seeing the tentative looks that his friends were giving the boarhound, Harry took the initiative, being the first of them to cross the threshold and enter Hagrid's home.

The cottage was a one room home, but it was suited with all the requirements used for most houses. Food and pots hung from the ceiling, a kettle was resting by the fire, alongside the hearth was a large round table, and an enormous bed was positioned in the corner, covered by an interesting patchwork quilt.

"Dont ya worry, Fangs harmless," Hagrid said, letting the boarhound go much to the girls' displeasure as the dog immediately bounded on Tracey and began to lick her ears. Tracey tried to push the dog away but Fang was insistent, on slobbering the front of her robes and face.

Harry cracked a smile watching the enthusiastic greeting the boarhound gave Tracey. Daphne had joined Harry and Hagrid at the table, taking a seat beside Harry, and Tracey joined them a few seconds later, an annoyed smile on her face as she tried to scrub the slobber off of her cheeks with the back of her sleeve.

"These are my friends, Daphne, and Tracey," Harry said, with a hint of pride, pleased to introduce his first school friends to the friendly gamekeeper, who he considered to be one of his first friends, along with Hedwig.

Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into his teapot, looked over his shoulder at the two Slytherin girls and gave them a curt nod.

"Hagrid," chided Harry, who only wanted his friends to get along. "Slytherin isn't all bad!"

Hagrid shook his head, his bushy black beard bouncing on his chest as he did. "Yeh need ter be careful Harry. A house like Slytherin don't earn a reputation like them without their being proof!"

"That's why we tend to fix it," Tracey said, slyly, favoring Harry with a smile, before Fang came over to the table, resting his bulky head on her lap, drooling on her school robes as she petted him.

Hagrid turned to them, raising his bushy brows, "What do yeh mean?"

"We want to change Slytherin, Hagrid," Harry answered, taking Hagrid's curiosity as a good sign, that he might lighten up on his guests.

"Not some of its ideals," Daphne was quick to inject, "but mostly its perception amongst the other houses."

Hagrid, who was holding rock cakes on a plate, looked down at the three Slytherins, appearing to be at loss for words. He finally relented, having made up his decision, he let out a sigh, and turned to the two girls, "Pleased ter meet yeh then."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Hagrid's change of heart, and he was especially thankful at Daphne, and Tracey who took it graciously.

Hagrid then offered them a plate of rock cakes, placing them on the table, while he poured the three Slytherins some tea.

Harry cautiously picked up one of the rock cakes, examining it in his hand before tentatively bringing it to his mouth. He took a cautious nibble, and was rewarded with instant pain as his teeth couldn't break the hard surface of the baked treat. Realizing, that the only substance he could get from the rock cake was pain, he wisely put it down, looking over to see Daphne and Tracey had experienced similar levels of discomfort and pain from the treat, and they too had put them down.

"Yer going to be a great wizard, Harry," Hagrid proclaimed after the three Slytherins spent time sharing their experiences with their first week of school. "Yeh make James and Lily proud."

That simple compliment would mean more to Harry than Hagrid would ever know. "You knew my parents?"

"Know them? I spent half my life chasin' yer father and his friends from the forest," Hagrid answered, with a booming laugh, thinking fondly at the memories that seemed to be stirring within the giant.

"Really?"

Hagrid nodded, "yer father and mother wer great wizards." The giant's eyes softened. He dabbed his beetle black eyes with a large handkerchief.

Harry wanted to ask him if he could share any stories of his parents, but it was Daphne who spoke, causing Harry to momentarily forget about his parents and his questions.

"Gringotts was broken into!"

Tracey gasped, turning to her friend. "That's impossible!"

Daphne held a cutting from _the Dailey Prophet_as proof. She then read the clipping to the trio, as she read Harry noticed Hagrid tensing up, and he soon understood why when Daphne read that the vault was broken into the same day it was emptied.

"When did that happen?" asked Harry, wanting to confirm his suspicion.

"July thirty first, why?" replied Daphne, looking over the clipping at him.

"That was on my birthday that must be…" he paused, realizing that the second vault that he and Hagrid had visited was more than likely the vault that had been broken into. He looked up to see the gamekeeper was avoiding eye contact. Hagrid quickly stood up nearly knocking over the table as he did, trying to distract the trio by offering them more tear and rock cakes.

Harry, Daphne and Tracey soon after thanked Hagrid and left his house. They promised to visit him soon, something that cheered Hagrid up. He waved his dustbin sized hands at the three departing Slytherins.

"Harry?" asked Daphne, stepping in front of him, when they were out of sight from Hagrid's house.

"What's going on?" Tracey turned to step next her. The two girls forming a friendly barrier and neither looked ready to budge unless Harry answered their questions.

Harry looked around to make sure that the three would not be over-heard. "It's just that July thirty first is my birthday and on that day Hagrid and I went to Gringotts. We visited two vaults. The first was my trust vault."

"And the second?" Daphne asked, realizing what Harry was referencing.

"A lumpy package," deadpanned Harry, hiding his amusement at Daphne and Tracey's bewilderment.

"That was the only thing in the vault. When I tried to ask Hagrid he said it was a secret but that it was important Hogwarts business."

"So you think who ever broke into Gringotts was after what you and Hagrid took?" Daphne asked, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"I do, it just has to be."

"I think you're right."

Daphne nodded, agreeing with her two friends before adding. "Yes, the only thing now is to figure out what was in that package."


	4. 3: The Conflict with Snakes

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support you have given this story. Theres a lot to get through in this chapter so without further rambling...**

* * *

><p><strong>A First Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Three: The Conflict of Snakes**

Harry, Daphne and Tracey lazily made their way to their house table on Saturday morning, a few minutes before their other house mates were expected to arrive. The Great Hall was practically empty, only a few kids had risen so early on the weekend morning, but the staff table was bustling with every professor accounted for.

Harry stifled a yawn before nearly collapsing into his seat, anchoring his arm on the table he plopped his head in his hand. Harry was use to early mornings with the Dursleys since he was the one who usually had to make Breakfast and get started on his morning chores but his first week of classes and studying had made him curse the Slytherin morning routine. It did not help that the three had spent most of Friday night discussing what the package was that Hagrid had removed from Gringotts the day the vault was broken into.

"Cheer up Harry, you can always go back to bed later," Tracey suggested, buttering her bread.

The waffling scent of pancakes and eggs awoke Harry from his stupor, hesitantly raising his head and inhaling the delicious aroma. His sleepiness forgotten as he piled food onto his plate, this caused Tracey and Daphne to share smiles before muttering.

"Boys."

Harry had the good sense to ignore the girls' teasing so instead he playfully rolled his eyes before biting into his pancake. The girls giggled at his antics but they quickly stopped, confused at the sudden change, he looked up to see the stoic Tracey and a frowning Daphne.

"Potter," drawled a boy who Harry had elevated to a list of hatred that was shared only with his own cousin.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked knowing that he needed to stay civil with his house mate in public.

"Is it true you befriended an oaf and a squib? Have you lost all sense of your magical heritage?" Draco asked rudely. The pale boy's smirk growing after several other Slytherins who had just sat down at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry squeezed his fork tightly in his hand. "Hagrid is not an oaf and Neville is no squib."

"You're an embarrassment to this house," Draco declared pompously. "You disgrace the name of Salazar Slytherin."

"Neville and Hagrid are better men then you can ever hope to be," Harry replied, his anger rising as the other Slytherins around them continued to agree with this pompous pure-blooded jerk.

"Remember where we are Malfoy," Daphne warned, her own anger hidden behind her frosty mask.

Draco looked around to see more students were filing into the Great Hall and a few were even looking in their direction including a few of the Professors. "This isn't over Potter. You will be held accountable for your decisions." Draco let his threat hang in the air as he led his two goons further up the table, where he was congratulated by several older Slytherins.

Harry dropped his fork on the table; he had been squeezing it so tightly that it had left an imprint on his palm. He was seething with anger, he had never thought he could meet someone so arrogant as his cousin but Draco Malfoy had proven him wrong.

"He really is full of himself," Tracey mumbled murderously, as she sliced her breakfast sausages with fervor.

"He gives our house a bad name," Daphne agreed.

"What do you think he met?" Harry asked, referring to Draco's last sentiments before he left the trio.

"I don't know what he plans to do but we need to be careful," Daphne answered, trying to dismiss any danger while remaining cautious.

Harry sighed, going back to his breakfast and the three ate in relative silence. He knew that implementing changes in Slytherin house was going to be difficult but he also knew that it would be worth it. Interacting with Draco and other older Slytherins only solidified his resolve that he was doing the right thing. As he reached for some bread and another egg, he instead had to withdraw his hand so to miss the ebony feathered owl that had just landed in front of him.

"How are you today Hector?" Daphne cooed. The owl hooted before flapping its wings as Daphne fed the owl her bacon.

Harry tried to act casual as he learned that Hector was Daphne's owl, it became harder when he noticed a brown box besides the bird. He didn't want to jump to conclusions of what was in the box, but he couldn't shake what Mrs. Greengrass had told him. The thought of finally seeing his parents' faces had been the last thing Harry had thought about every night before he went to bed in the last week.

"Harry, my mom sent those pictures," Daphne said, with a friendly smile that only grew as she saw her friend's reaction.

"Really?" he choked; his hands were shaking on the table.

Daphne nodded, pushing the box across the table to him. He looked down at it, not sure if he could keep himself composed in public. He thought about opening them in private but he didn't know if he could wait any longer. He tentatively brought his fingers to the box's lid, noticing they were shaking; he gently removed the lid and placed it beside the box.

He took a deep breath as if he was preparing to plunge his head underwater and he bent down to see stacks of pictures. He could only see the top picture, looking down to see young faces looking up at him with smiles as they waved.

He cautiously dipped his hand into the box, wrapping his fingers around the first picture and holding it like he would a precious piece of glass. He brought the picture to his eyes where he could feel moisture threatening to break through as he for the first time in his life looked at the faces of his parents.

The picture was of a young couple no older then eighteen, a familiar looking young man with messy black hair; he was tall and slender, wearing glasses and a big smile as he had his arm wrapped around a woman.

A beautiful woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes the same color and shape of his own, she was leaning into the man's touch, the two were smiling and waving up at him.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry hoarsely whispered, knowing it was stupid, knowing that the pictures couldn't respond but seeing their faces, seeing their smiles was the best answer he would ever receive.

He was mesmerized by the pictures, not caring that he could feel a tear slipping down his cheek, not caring who would see him acting in such away. In that moment, there was no one else in the world for Harry Potter because it was just him, James and Lily Potter.

He never felt so blissful, so at peace, so jubilant and yet these words failed to compare just how Harry felt but his moment of euphoria was interrupted.

"What's this Potter?" Draco had returned, with his two goons. His grey eyes were on the box in front of Harry and the picture that he was holding.

Harry jerked his head up; awakened from his ecstasy by the person he despised most at school. He immediately brought the picture closer to his chest, and hastily tossed the lid onto the box, wanting to protect the most precious possession he now had.

"Go away Draco." The harsh tone that escaped through Harry's lips surprised himself and it was evident it surprised Draco as he and his goons hesitantly traded looks but Draco soon recovered with his pompous smirk returning to his pale face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape had joined the first year Slytherins. His arms crossed, his black eyes surveying each one of his first year snakes. "Have you forgotten the rules of our house? Explain now."

"It's Potter sir," Draco said, pointing to the picture Harry was holding.

Snape followed Draco's finger to what Harry was holding. "What do you have there Potter?" Snape extended his hand, raising a finger in a gesture to forfeit the picture but Harry only clutched the picture tighter to his chest.

"Embarrassed to share your fan mail?" Snape sneered, just loud enough so that half of the house table could hear. His insult sent the Slytherins into guffaws. "Hand it over Potter, now."

"It's not fan mail professor, it's from my mom and it's private," Daphne said fiercely, coming to the defense of her friend.

Snape turned to Miss. Greengrass but before he could respond to her insolence, his attention was brought elsewhere.

"He has a whole box of them sir," Draco said in between his own laughter.

Snape's eyes fell on the box and swiftly grabbed it before Harry, Tracey or Daphne could so much as make an attempt to shield it. He tossed the lid to the table with no regard, his obsidian eyes gleaming triumphantly with the attempt to further humiliate Harry but when his eyes fell on what the box contained, his face was wiped blank. He reached his hand inside and gently scooped up one of the pictures, Harry was sure he saw the potions professor flinch but it had happened so fast he couldn't be sure.

After several seconds of silence, Snape tore his eyes away from the picture and back to Harry. "My office Potter, now." He then extended the box to Harry and just as he grabbed it, Snape made for the exit.

"Have fun Potter," Draco said with glee, believing to have gotten his rival into trouble and multiple detentions.

Harry slipped the picture of his parents into the box and closed it carefully, ignoring Draco and the other Slytherins. He turned to Tracey and Daphne to see their expressions were a cross between sympathetic at his plight and wrath at Draco and Snape. "I'll meet you in the library," he said softly, so only they could hear, they both nodded and without another word Harry left the Great Hall aware that most of the occupants attention was on him.

Harry didn't know what to expect from his Head of House as he headed down to the dungeons, cradling the box of his parent's pictures. He was left to ponder the reaction he had seen from Snape when the potions master had taken a look at the picture. Harry was sure he had never seen a look like that on Snape's face and was unsure how to describe it. Compassion? Longing? Regret?

Harry's feet carried him to the professor's office and even though the door was open, Harry knocked.

"Come in Potter and close the door behind you," Snape's voice didn't have its usual coldness, it sounded just hollow.

Harry obeyed stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. He turned around to see bookshelves lined all four walls except for the wall opposite the door which had two book shelves flanking a fireplace.

The professor's desk was in the corner of the room, facing the door with two wooden and uncomfortable chairs placed in front of the desk. Snape was standing behind the desk, his hand on a glass filled with an amber liquid.

"Have a seat," Snape gestured to one of the chairs, with his hand that held the cup.

Harry did, placing the box on his lap, as he watched Snape finish his drink with one gulp, before belching a blossom of fire. "Fire whiskey," Snape addressed Harry's confused look at what he had just seen. He then placed the cup on his desk, and took a seat behind it.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Harry asked politely, noticing that Snape was not looking him in the eye.

"That will be determined after you answer a few questions," Snape answered vaguely. "Why did Mrs. Greengrass send you a box of pictures of your parents?"

Harry instinctively clutched the pictures of his parents closer to him, afraid he would be separated from the only connection he had of them. When he opened his mouth to answer, he found his throat dry. "She offered to send me some when she found out that I didn't have any."

Snape had to lean across his desk to hear the boy's hoarse answer and what he heard caused his eyes to flinch. "You mean this morning at breakfast was the first time you saw a picture of either your father or your mother?"His tone rising slightly with the last two words.

"Yes, sir, I was forbidden to ask about my parents when I lived with my relatives," Harry answered shyly.

Snape's fingers clenched the end of his desk. "I see."

"Sir, if that's it I was wondering if I could leave please. I really want to look at the pictures," Harry pleaded, not understanding what the meaning of this meeting was.

Snape looked like he had more to say but he seemed to decide against it. He slowly nodded, "yes, go ahead Potter."

Harry smiled as he slipped out his chair, keeping the box close to him as he did and without another look back at his Head of House, he left the office. Not knowing the internal conflict that was waging inside a Potions Professor who vowed to protect Harry for his mother but curse him because of his father.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed too quickly for Harry as he had spent most of his time in the library with his two friends but they had not been studying. Instead they had been looking at pictures of Harry's parents; faces he had always wondered about were now thankfully engrained in his memory so that he would never forget.<p>

They were not just pictures of his parents though, thanks to a letter from Mrs. Greengrass she identified the several other young people in some of the other picture as friends of James and Lily. They were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They had been best friends with James since their first year with Sirius serving as James's Best man at his wedding. There were also pictures of a younger Roxanne, Cyrus and Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Harry was even more thankful when he discovered that Mrs. Greengrass was giving him the pictures, writing that no one needed them more than him. He considered the box of old pictures his most treasured item and kept them hidden and locked in his trunk when he wasn't around. Looking through these pictures of Harry's parent's friends, he found himself wondering why Sirius, Remus or Peter hadn't taken him in after his parent's death. Roxanne's note hadn't t mentioned what the three men were doing now.

Sunday night, Harry had sent a very long thank you letter for Mrs. Greengrass for not just showing him the pictures or allowing him to keep them but sharing with him something about his parent's history that he had never known.

He was tempted to ask why none of them had tried to take him in when his parent's died but thought better of it, deciding that wasn't a question that should be written in a letter and he didn't want to sound ungrateful for what she had done for him.

When he came back to the Slytherin common room from the Owlery, he noticed Draco with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle hovering around the bulletin board. Draco was going on about how great a flyer he was as a confused Harry found a seat in the corner of the common room where Tracey and Daphne were writing their History of Magic paper.

"What's Draco bragging about this time?" Harry asked, slumping into the seat next to Daphne.

"Flying, apparently he's a better flyer then England's National team," Tracey answered, with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe Chudley," Daphne remarked which caused Tracey to chuckle and nod in agreement, already lost at the get go, Harry decided to start at the beginning.

"Why is he talking about flying?"

"Because we have our first flying lesson on Tuesday with the Gryffindors," answered Daphne, not bothering to hide her resignation about the task.

"Really?" Asked Harry, excited at the chance, he wasn't the only one as Tracey beamed and nodded.

"Yeah it should be great!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "I would prefer my feet remaining on the ground."

"You're no fun," Tracey playfully chided.

Daphne let out a dramatic huff before replying. "Well then, good luck finishing your essay for Binns."

Tracey's playful smirk melted into a worried frown. "Wait… wait let's not be too hasty." Her reaction led the trio into a fresh peal of laughter as they spent the remainder of the night doing homework while Harry and Tracey continued to discuss flying much to Daphne's annoyance.

* * *

><p>Tuesday afternoon came by much faster than Harry would have expected, not that he was complaining since he and Tracey were both looking forward to the flying lessons. Harry was able to gather that Tracey really enjoyed flying and had spent most of her summers flying at her family's beach home.<p>

Daphne on the other hand was more inclined to simply skip the class, believing there was no point to the lesson. Tracey and Harry though knew she was bluffing since there was a participation grade and they both knew their friend well enough to know that she was not going to jeopardize her grades.

Harry and Tracey were not the only ones excited about the flying lessons; both Gryffindors and Slytherins were openly talking about the exciting prospect. Some like Draco were consistently bragging about their skills on a broom, not to be undone Ronald Weasley would tell anyone who would listen that he had out flown his own brother Charlie Weasley who was suppose to be one of the better fliers and quidditch players to come out of the school.

Before they knew it was nearing three thirty prompting an excited Harry, Tracey and a put off Daphne to make their way to the pitch to begin their first flying lessons.

"Harry!" called Neville, the plump boy running over to meet the trio of Slytherins.

"Hey Neville," Harry smiled, pleasantly greeting the first year Gryffindor who had intercepted the trio. He was clutching an envelope in one hand while holding a small glass ball in the other.

"Is that a Remembrall?" Daphne asked, pointing to the glass ball which was now filled with red smoke.

Neville nodded, "yeah, it was a gift from my Gran. It already came in handy." He gestured to the envelope in his other hand. "It's from my Gran Harry, it's the pictures you asked for," he paused, looking a bit embarrassed as he continued. "She sent them to me on Sunday, sorry Harry I just remembered."

Harry waved off his friend; he gently took the sealed envelope from the plump boy. "Don't worry about it Nev. You want to walk the rest of the way with us?"

Neville beamed at the invitation before shyly nodding, Harry smiled pocketing the envelope in his robe as he, Tracey, Daphne and Neville walked the rest of the way. They were one of the last ones to arrive; their mixed company did not go unnoticed by Draco and the other Slytherins who had lined up on one side with the Gryffindors lining up on the other. However with Madam Hooch already standing with the other first years, Draco wasn't foolish enough to make a comment, settling on sending a sour look at Harry who went to the end of the Slytherin line with Tracey on his right and Daphne on his left.

The gray haired witch with yellow eyes that resembled a hawk instructed the class to stand by a broomstick which they did. When Harry looked down at his, his heart sunk in disappointment his broom looked to have been made centuries ago and the twigs were sticking out in very odd angles.

They were then instructed to raise their right hands over their broom and in a commanding voice shout 'up.'

Harry beamed proudly when his broom jumped into his hand on the first try, he was one of the few ones, Tracey and Draco had both gotten theirs on the first go. Draco a confident smirk while Tracey's eyes smiled with pride at the accomplishment some did not do so well. After seven tries a frustrated Daphne simply picked up her broom which had been rolling on the ground, resembling a fish out of water.

Harry was trying to hold back his laughter with Tracey shaking trying to contain hers.

Daphne turned to her two friends with a scolding look while her eyes twinkled with amused annoyance. She pointed at them, "not a word."

Harry not knowing if he could contain his mirth was thankful when Madam Hooch continued her instructions by showing the first years how to properly mount a broom. She then issued directions to hover off the ground when she blew her whistle unfortunately poor Neville Longbottom had lost control of his broom which sent him crisscrossing through the air while his broom carried him higher and higher.

The Slytherins were openly laughing while Gryffindor girls gasped and the boys tried yelling suggestions. Harry felt helpless as he watched his new friend's face blanched before the round boy crashed into the ground with a yelp, and a sickly crack.

Madam Hooch and most of the Gryffindors went over to the first year; Harry was close enough to hear the flying instructor whisper broken wrist. He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the injury wasn't more severe. He was more than confident that Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal the bone in a heartbeat, he then watched and listened as they were given a warning by Madam Hooch about not flying on their brooms when she was gone and that anyone who did would be expelled.

Not wanting to test her word and not wanting to go back to the Dursleys a week into the school year, Harry took the Professor's warning to heart as he watched her lead Neville away.

Malfoy burst into laughter as soon as the professor was out of ear shot. Crabbe and Goyle added their own stupid sounding guffaws while Pansy let out a shrill of laughter that gave Harry an instant headache.

"What a lump!" Draco then mimicked Neville's flying which sent Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle into more laughter.

A smug Draco fixed the collar of his shirt when he finished, looking very pleased with himself. "Then again what would you expect from a squib?"

Harry was seething, his fists clenched and shaking at his side. He took a step towards his house mate, ignoring the protests of Daphne and Tracey and forgetting about his house's rules. "Shut it Malfoy."

Draco and his friends immediately stopped laughing. Draco took a step forward, he had been looking at Harry but something had caught his eye in the grass between the two boys and he snatched it off of the ground.

"Look what Longbottom forgot?" Draco held the remembrall like a trophy. "To bad he didn't give this a squeeze before the lesson, then he might have remembered that a broom wouldn't be able to lift his fat arse."

This sent his posse into a fresh fit of laughter while Harry shook with anger. "Give it here Malfoy!"

"No, I don't think I will," Draco said, taking a few steps forward to a broom that had been lying on the grass, he picked it up. "I think I am going to leave it somewhere for Longbottom to go find, perhaps on top of the Astronomy tower."

Draco went to mount his broom, but Harry snatched the top of the broom, denying him the chance to try to fly away. Draco sent Harry a nasty snarl as he tried to wrestle the grip away from him, but Harry held tightly not going to allow him to lose or break Neville's gift.

"Remember where we are Potter," Draco hissed, still struggling to try to free the broom.

Harry could feel the eyes of the Gryffindors and Slytherins on him. He could hear the conversing of the Gryffindors who seemed pleasantly amused with watching the two Slytherins fighting each other.

Harry didn't care, he was not going to honor some stupid house rule and allow Draco to get away with his beastly behavior. He noticed that Draco had loosened his grip on the remembrall in an attempt to free the broom, seeing this as his chance Harry let go of the broom.

Draco not expecting the move, lost balance and tumbled backwards falling on his butt with an "Umpfh!" but not before Harry could snatch the remembrall from him.

A pleased Harry held the Remembrall to the sun to see it glittering from the sunlight but he could also see the reflections of an advancing Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked up not knowing how to respond to the two menacing first years but thankfully he was saved when Daphne and Tracey stepped forward, wands raised and pointing at the two goons who immediately stopped in their tracks.

Crabbe and Goyle were use to physical fighting, relying on muscle not magic to force their way, neither dumb enough nor willing to cross wands with two of the smarter witches in their year.

Draco pushed himself up off the ground, his cheeks tingeing pink with embarrassment. His gray eyes met Harry's emerald ones. "This isn't over Potter. You will learn your place in the house of my ancestors."

"What is going on here?" demanded Professor McGonagall, who was approaching them, her eyes falling on the six Slytherins. Tracey and Daphne immediately pocketed their wands while Draco led Crabbe and Goyle back to Pansy and Millicent.

"The rest of this class is canceled, please return to the castle," she added, as she watched the first years leave the pitch and head back. She followed them, watchful for any sign of trouble but when the last ones reached the entrance hall, she instructed them to go back to their separate common rooms before she left.

Harry remembering the remembrall in his hand, told Daphne and Tracey that he would meet them in the library after he returned it. They agreed and left after Harry handed over his envelope to Daphne for safe keeping. He made his way to the hospital wing, unaware that he was being followed…

* * *

><p>Harry found Neville lying on one of the many hospital wing beds as Harry approached, Neville turned to greet him with a shy smile. "Hey, Harry."<p>

"How you feeling Neville?" asked Harry, taking a seat by the bed.

"Fine, Madam Pomfrey fixed me in a jiffy," Neville answered, rotating his wrist to prove his point.

"That's great to hear," said a sincere Harry, as he fished in his pocket to pull out the Remembrall, his fingers clutching it tightly as he brought it to Neville who looked surprised when Harry presented it. "You dropped this."

"Thanks Harry, Gran would have killed me if she found out I lost it," Neville said sheepishly as he took the remembrall from Harry, as soon as it passed over it immediately filled with red smoke. Neville sighed and scrunched his face. "Blimey what did I forget this time?"

Harry chuckled at his friend's dilemma as he stood back up. "I am sure you will remember."

Neville nodded, tearing his eyes away from the device to Harry. "Thanks again Harry, if I had lost it, I wouldn't have expected it to be returned."

Harry shrugged off Neville's compliment, like the Gryffindor first year he was not use to receiving them. "That's what friends do." Without another word Harry went for the door as the two friends exchanged waves before he left the hospital wing and made his way down the corridor.

Harry not paying attention to his surroundings did not see the looming shadows in the corner at the end of the corridor before it was too late. He felt a heavy punch to his gut that brought Harry to his knees, his hands hugging his stomach while he gasped for breath.

He looked up in time to see another fist collide with his cheek that sent his body backwards, his head slamming against the stone corridor, pain spread through his face and from the back of his head. While his ears were ringing from the punch, he could feel both impacts beginning to swell.

A dizzying Harry still breathing heavily looked up to see a nasty smirk on Draco's face. The pale boy leaned over with a triumphant gleam in his eyes while Crabbe and Goyle flanked him, their heads scanning the area in case they were interrupted.

"You thought you could embarrass me and not be punished?" Draco hissed. "You are nothing more than a blight on Slytherin house, the son of a filthy mudblood. Your father is a disgrace to the Noble Pure Blood families to allow himself to breed with a thing like your mother."

Even though his face continued to swell, and his insides felt like they were bouncing around behind his ribs, Harry was livid at how Draco spoke about his parents. He would have asked for nothing better than to punch the slimy snake but for now he was helpless and he cursed his stupidity for allowing this situation to befall him.

"You need to learn your place if you want to survive in the house of my ancestors," Draco drawled, before sending a kick to Harry's ribs.

Harry cried out in pain, his breath knocked out of him, he was hoping that his shouts would alert a student or teacher of his dire situation. Harry crawled into a ball, hugging his ribs; he was use to Dudley's beatings and waited for the rest to be doled out.

A smirking Draco pulled himself up, smoothing his robes as he did, he pulled out his wand. _"Petrifcus totalus." _

Harry felt his legs shoot forward while his arms slapped to his sides, his body went rigid. He tried to move his hands and feet but to his horror discovered that he was paralyzed. The only thing he could control was his eyes.

"Stick him in the broom closet," Draco ordered, stepping back.

Crabbe and Goyle wearing predator smiles nodded, grabbing Harry's arms, they dragged him to the nearest broom closet across the corridor. They forcibly threw him in, unable to control himself, Harry's back smashed into the wall with a crack before he slid down, falling into an unnatural and awkward position.

Draco shadowed him, standing in the doorway. "Perhaps some time to yourself will better allow you to reflect on how you are supposed to treat your betters. I'll be expecting an apology the next time I see you whenever that will be," Draco paused, a nasty smile highlighting his pale features. "Consider this a warning, next time you won't get off so easy." He let out a triumphant laugh before he slammed the door and to Harry's horror; he heard the doorknob locking on the inside, no doubt from a spell that Draco used.

That was where a paralyzed Harry half stood and half lay in the tight and dark broom closet. He could hear Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughing down the corridor until they were out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Harry was many things; furious, embarrassed, ashamed, scared at his current predicament in that dark closet he vowed never to be so unprepared. Vowing that he would have his revenge on Draco and his goons that they would pay for how they treated him. That they would be punished for their bigoted feelings and that was all Harry had to hold to with no track of time, as he continued to wait to be discovered.<p>

Hours had passed when his stomach growled furiously yet again. A testament that he had missed dinner, leaving him to wonder if Tracey and Daphne were looking for him. He was sure they were but they would never find him, unless they bumped into Draco in the common room who would probably be bragging about what he had done much to the support of the other Slytherins.

The thought of Draco and the other Slytherins laughing about Harry's predicament sent new fury through Harry as well as a rush of embarrassment but before he could ponder what he was going to do, his heart soared when he heard two voices outside the door.

"Oi! Fred look at this."

"Huh, that seems odd," commented a second but near identical sounding voice.

The next thing Harry heard was a small clicking sound before the door swung open and light filled the closet. Harry blinked to see two red heads looking at him.

"You know your suppose to be in these closets with a girl right?" asked the one on the left.

"I don't think he came here on a volunteer basis Fred," replied the second with a flick of his wand, Harry could feel the spell canceling. He tumbled forward barely able to keep on his feet as he stumbled out of the closet. His muscles and joints sore from the hours of inactivity while his ribs were still swollen from the hit, he gingerly rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Ohh George look who we found," Fred said, in an amusing voice.

Harry spun to face the two red heads to realize they were twins, and they were wearing identical smiles.

"You're Harry Potter?" It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded, deciding to be patient with the twins since they did help him out of the closet. When he opened his mouth to speak, he found his voice dry from not being used in the last few hours. "Yeah I am, thanks for getting me out of there."

"It's the least we could do to our savior," George said with a dramatic bow with Fred following suit.

"Quite right brother, it is an honor to meet such an esteemed wizard. I am Fred and this is my handsome brother George."

"I thought I was Fred and you were George?" asked the first, turning to his brother.

The twin adapted an over the top thinking expression before nodding. "How about you are Gred and I will be Forge?"

George or was it Forge beamed, "that's a deal."

"Erh?" Harry said, lost in the banter between the twins who seemed so caught up in their own dialogue they had forgotten about him still standing there.

"Oh sorry Harry, just pulling your tail, I am Fred," extending his hand.

"Yeah just a little fun and I am George," the second added, extending his own hand.

Harry shook the twin's hands. "Your Ron's brothers right?"

This seemed to pain the twins as they clutched their chests but it was Fred who spoke. "That's not what we want to be remembered for."

"Yes, poor little Ronniekins," George agreed before turning back to Harry. He put his hand on his chin, pretending to be in great thought. "But if we were to listen to our brother, then that would mean you are a dark wizard?"

"Oh dear," Fred said, feigning fear as he covered his head with his hands.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twin's good nature, instantly liking their sense of humor and how they conducted themselves. "So you don't believe him?"

"Ronniekins the ickle first year?" Fred said, in a sickly sweet voice. "Of course not, unlike our thick headed brother we see the advantages of being friends with a first year Slytherin."

Harry caught the word friend and advantage as he cautiously looked at the two who tried to look innocent in his stare but were failing. Then Harry remembered Draco, and the other Slytherins who tried to make his life a living hell, a smirk came to his lips.

"Oh-oh brother, I know that smile, little firsty Harry has come up with a nasty idea." George commented.

"Well more like a thought," Harry said slowly, looking up to see he had the twin's attention he continued, "I would definitely benefit of having such talented friends as yourself."

"Aww shucks Harry," George said.

"You're going to make me blush," Fred added, waving his hand over his face.

"A mutual alliance, you help me, I help you," Harry offered.

Fred and George traded grins at the prospect of aligning themselves with the Boy-Who-Lived. "And how would you help us?" asked George adopting a businesslike tone that surprisingly suited him.

Harry shrugged, "I do have the password to the Slytherin Common Room."

These few words both caused the twins smiles to only brighten, matching mischievous glints in their eyes. "How could we say no to such information?"

"Your right brother," Fred agreed. "But we will help you for free."

"Why?" asked a confused Harry, who hadn't suspected that answer.

"Pranking Slytherins is a just reward!" answered a delighted George.

Harry smiled, very pleased to have met the mischievous twins but then wondered how they discovered him in the first place, prompting him to ask.

"How did you find me anyhow?"

Fred and George exchanged a smile, silently agreeing with one another before George produced a ruddy piece of parchment, he held it tentatively to his chest. "We had help from the Marauders."

"The who?" asked a confused Harry.

George turned to his brother. "What do they teach these children?"

Fred let out a dramatic sigh, "I don't know but it is a travesty to not be taught the brilliance of Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail."

George put the tip of his wand to the parchment before uttering. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry watched the twins with some confusion, not knowing what they were doing or what to expect. To his own surprise and fascination he saw ink begin to extend in all directions of the parchment resembling spider's silky web and as it continued to spread it began to define itself to the different rooms and corridors of Hogwarts.

Harry felt his jaw drop at the magic that he was seeing, and his eyes widened when he saw movable dots and upon closer look realized each dot had a name under it. It wasn't just a map of the school but it mapped everyone within the castle as well.

"That is unbelievable!" breathed Harry.

Fred nodded proudly, "yep, we couldn't agree more. Nicked it our first year from Filch, we don't think he ever figured out what it did."

"It's brilliant!" Harry said, watching with amazement, his eyes finding the Headmaster who was pacing in his office.

"Yes this is the secret to our success," George said.

"Well that and our good looks," corrected Fred.

"And our charisma," added George.

"And don't forget our roguish charms."

Harry shook his head in amusement, wondering if the two ever had a silent moment in their life. A sudden twinge in his ribs reminded him of the pain that he was given by his fellow first year. He instantly grabbed the tender rib, hoping the gesture would soothe the searing pain.

"It looks like you need first aide and here we are letting ourselves drown in our own accomplishments. Madam Pomfrey would surely be disappointed if we didn't send you on your way," George said, motioning to the Hospital wing.

Harry nodded, agreeing that he needed to get treatment before he paid his house mates a visit. "Thanks again."

Fred and George bowed low in response, "the pleasure was ours oh great one." When they regained their composure, George stepped forward with a grin.

"Just let us know when you are in need of our services."

Harry smiled, "I will."

"Good, now if you don't mind we will be off, we have much to see and do before we retire," Fred said, brandishing the map.

* * *

><p>The twins shook Harry's hand one more time before walking down the opposite corridor. Harry watched them until they were out of sight before he went back to the Hospital wing when he arrive he noticed all of the beds were empty, realizing Neville had been dismissed after he was treated.<p>

He didn't take more than ten steps into the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. She approached him and let out a disappointing cluck as she saw his wounds. "What happened here Mr. Potter?"

"I fell," Harry answered lamely.

Madam Pomfrey eyed him carefully but seemed to decide it was better not to pry. "Bruised ribs and swollen face." She waved her wand in front of his face and Harry could feel the swelling in his cheek deflating. He gingerly touched his cheek and was pleased that there was no more swelling.

Madam Pomfrey then did an intricate wave of her wand in front of Harry's ribs. He felt a jab of pain as if someone had given him a shot in between his ribs but the pain soon numbed and after a few seconds he found himself free of any soreness. "Thanks."

Pomfrey nodded, "just be careful where you step Potter. I don't want to make this a habit."

"You won't" he said, imagining sending Crabbe, Goyle and Draco here instead. He was pulled out his revenge fueled thoughts when the school matron spoke.

"Your friends came by looking for you. A Miss. Greengrass and Miss. Davis they were a bit distraught when I told them that you had come and left."

"Oh," Harry said, he was not use to people worrying over his absence. "I better go find them and let them know I am alright."

"You should hurry, seeing that curfew is in ten minutes."

Harry left with another thank you and made his way back to the stairwell, hoping to reach the common room before curfew took effect. He began walking down the stairs, trying to decide what he was going to do to get his revenge on Draco and the others for jumping him. It was in these thoughts that he didn't notice the stairwell beginning to change directions and leading him to another destination when the stairs clicked into place. Harry stepped off and took several steps forward but as his eyes swept around the unfamiliar corridor he quickly surmised he was in the wrong place. He turned around to go back and cursed his luck as he saw the stairs had already moved.

He began looking around his new surroundings while he waited. It wasn't until he was half way down the corridor did he realize that he was in the forbidden third floor corridor. With this new information he turned around to go back to the stairwell only to be greeted by Filch's nasty cast, Mrs. Norris, it fixed Harry with a predatory stare before issuing a small growl that became louder and louder.

"Stupid cat!" cursed Harry, stumbling backwards, realizing that the cat was calling on its master. Not wanting to end his day by costing his house points and earning a detention with Filch he went further up the corridor trying to find a hiding spot from the cat and its master.

He came to a door and twisted the knob frantically, but it was locked.

"What's that pet? A late night intruder?" Filch's wheezing voice reverberated along the stone corridors. "We will catch this nasty brat and surely have him expelled."

Harry stuck his head out of the door frame to see Filch's shadow approaching. Knowing that he would be seen if he darted out, he pulled out his wand and remembered the spell that he, Daphne and Tracey went over the other day.

"_Alohomora!"_The lock clicked and Harry pushed the door open, he immediately went through and closed the door behind him. He put an ear to the door and could hear Filch muttering to Mrs. Norris as the two tried to uncover where he went, to his relief they seemed to have suspected this door locked and impossible to get into.

He let out a thankful sigh when he heard their footsteps carry away, he turned around to see what room he walked into and immediately uncovered why this door was locked in the first place. There standing before him was a towering Cerberus, a three-headed dog that filled out most of the room. Three pairs of drooping eyes that signaled the beast was waking up, three noses sniffing the scent of the intruder and the one who woke it up. Three powerful jaws filled with serrated yellow teeth that could cut through metal with drool dribbling at the corner of its three separate mouths!

Harry stared open mouth at the beast, the only reason he wasn't dead was that he seemed to have waken it up from a stupor but it was quickly realizing its surroundings, as its paws scratched at the floor. Harry looked up to see the paws that were the size of a small car and were over a trapdoor but before he could even guess why, he heard a low, throaty growl that chilled his very bones and caused the hair on his neck and arms to stand up.

Without a second glance, he spun around and opened the door turning in time to see the Cerberus lunge at him but he closed the door and heard a heavy thud. Surprised that the dog's head didn't burst through the door, he backed away still in awe at what he saw.

He had half expected to bump into Filch but Harry's luck held and he raced to the stairs to his relief and jubilation to see the stairs were attached. He immediately went on them and scurried down them before they locked in place. He carefully made his way down the entrance hall and to the dungeons, stopping twice to avoid strolling prefects and as he reached the Common room entrance he let out a thankful sigh of relief that he made it back without being caught, he uttered the password and watched as the wall slid open.

He stepped forward, the first thing he saw was Draco Malfoy who was surrounded by other Slytherins of different years. Harry immediately forgot about the Cerberus, the trap door, the forbidden corridor, the Weasley twins as he felt his built up anger threatening to burst through. He strode into the room, his appearance alerting the Slytherins as they pointed and openly laughed at him, but he ignored them, his eyes were on Draco. He could see Daphne and Tracey from the corner of his eye but he couldn't stop he was nearly to Draco when the pompous boy spotted him.

"Ahh Potter back so soon? I had wagered that we wouldn't be seeing you until tomorrow." The Slytherins laughed, Draco soaking in the attention continued. "Now I think you have something to say to me."

Something went off in Harry's mind, something he couldn't explain or even control but seeing that gloating, snobbish jerk and listening to all of those Slytherins laughing and speaking their praise for Draco's action sent Harry over the edge.

Before either could blink, Harry did something he had never done before, he threw a punch. He put all of his strength behind it, wanting to hurt and silence the annoying bigoted dorm mate. Draco caught off guard by the sudden attack did nothing besides his eyes widening before the fist made contact with his face.

Draco stumbled backwards; Harry brought down his fist which stung from the jab before lowering his head and lunged at the reeling Draco. The two first years fell to the ground with Harry getting on top, where he threw punch after punch onto Draco's unprotected face.

He heard a sickening crunch after his second punch, realizing he broke Draco's nose but Harry still didn't stop. He punched again and again, letting out all his built up anger from being stuck in that closet, all his pent up wrath at how the Slytherins had treated him, he now unleashed on Draco.

He raised his fist to deliver another punch but it was intercepted when he felt a large hand gripping his arm and forcing him off of the bleeding and beaten Draco. Still breathing heavily, with adrenaline coursing through his vein, Harry suspected it to be one of his goons as he spun around to throw a punch.

He was surprised to see the fifth year prefect Octavian holding him, who used his other hand to grab Harry's free arm forcing Harry to look up at him where the boy held a firm gaze at Harry for a second before giving him a subtle but respectful nod.

Harry then repositioned himself so that he could look around the room; he was surprised to see that most of the Slytherins had not moved from where they were when he had entered the room. They were all staring at Harry, but none of them were wearing their usual haughty smirk, none of them were laughing at him now.

He soon turned to where he thought he had seen Daphne and Tracey to see that Tracey looked startled her hands on her face, looking at him with concern and something else that Harry couldn't put his finger on. Daphne however looked stoic, expressionless but as their eyes met, she gave him a small, approving smile but he was drawn away from his two friends from his victim.

Draco was moaning on the ground, rolling in pain, his face swollen and covered in blood, with his nose sticking out at an odd angle. Pansy was shrieking bloody murder as she knelt down beside him trying to sop up all the blood, Harry looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen neither was Theodore Nott.

"What is going on here?" demanded the cold voice of Severus Snape, as he entered the common room. His black eyes went from Harry who was still being held by Octavian to the moaning, bleeding Draco who was on the ground. "Potter Explain!"

Harry pulled himself out of Octavian's grip, ironing the front of his robes with his bloodied knuckles; he met his Head of House's gaze. "We were just settling an in-house problem."

Snape's lip actually quirked at this answer but it seemed to go unnoticed since most of the house was still staring at either Harry or Draco. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," Harry answered, his voice coming out hollow but confident. "I stood up to Draco in front of the Gryffindors embarrassing the little brat in the process and he decided to get his revenge by jumping me in the corridor with two of his goons, beating me up and leaving me in a closet paralyzed." Harry paused as a fresh set of groans and curses came from Draco as he finally pulled himself up into a sitting position. The fronts of the boy's robes were stained crimson while his hands were covered in blood and were currently covering his broken nose.

Harry motioned to Draco with his bruised knuckle. "And as you can see, I finished the matter."

"When my father hears about this-" Draco's warning was interrupted by the irate potions professor.

"Enough!" Snape bellowed, his black eyes falling on Draco. "The matter has been resolved. There will be no more retaliations consider this grudge finished. I will not allow two first years to divide this house over something as pathetic as your little egos." Snape said coldly, fixing both boys with a glare before continuing. "Potter you should not have shown disunity in front of another house."

Harry was about to interrupt and tell Snape what he really thought about house disunity when it came to Draco Malfoy but Snape pressed on. "Mr. Malfoy, three on one is pathetic way to show someone's strength and supremacy."

Malfoy flinched, blood seeping through his fingers and onto the floor but he did not protest.

"If I am so much as told that either of you even look at the other with a frown or a stare you both will be punished as will anyone within fifty meters of you two!" Snape's icy threat sent the temperature in the common room plummeting.

"This is your only warning; if I hear anything within your own dorm room you both will be expelled. I do not care how rich your father is or how famous you think you are. You will never come back to this school. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry and Malfoy both grumbled, "yes, sir."

Snape nodded, accepting the boys answer. "Good, now Draco come along I will fix you up in my office." Draco shuffled over to the Head of House, he seemed tempted to turn to Harry but he wasn't stupid enough to do it in front of the entire house and Snape and soon the two left the common room.

Soon, conversing filled the Common Room as the Slytherins fixed Harry with one more stare before going on their way. Harry made his way to the small circular table in the corner of the common room that he, Daphne and Tracey usually studied at. They seemed to have had the same idea as they joined them there.

"Harry you were scary," Tracey admitted, finding her voice as she sat down beside her friend.

"I thought you handled the situation very well," smirked Daphne, approving of his method of settling the matter.

Harry didn't look at either girl as he looked down at his bloodied knuckles trying to determine if it was all Draco's or not but once again Daphne's voice broke him from his wonders.

"Is that why we couldn't find you anywhere? He jumped you and locked you in a closet?"

Harry stiffened before giving a curt nod.

"That bastard," hissed Daphne.

"We should have looked harder for you," groaned Tracey, taking his situation as a personal insult on their friendship.

Harry shook his head, looking up for the first time to see that both friends were sincerely worried and angry on his behalf and what he went through in the last hours. He didn't want to press on the details and he certainly did not want to make it a habit to fight other Slytherins just to earn respect.

He sighed, this was the very attitude and actions that he and the others wanted to change in this house and now here he was a week into the semester and already brawling with other students. He was not going to sink to Malfoy's level; he should not have let his own emotions get the better of him. How could he be a great wizard if he allowed his anger and hate consume him? To allow it to control him.

So he decided to change the topic on the other important discovery of the day as he clued in his two friends on the Weasley Twins, the Marauders Map and the Cerberus on the forbidden corridor when he finished he looked at two girls who were showing him two different looks, Tracey of utter disbelief while Daphne held a more calculating look.

"Wow Harry, you do more in one night then most students do in an entire year," Tracey commented wryly.

Harry shrugged, but was unable to hide a smirk at his friend's viewpoint.

"But he did make an important discovery," commented Daphne. "Now we know where the package that you and Hagrid picked up is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I decided no quidditch for Harry this year. He will be on the team but I thought it could fit better in one of his future years, probably his second year. More fuel for a Draco-Harry rivalry which as you can see has gone up a notch from this chapter.**

**I believe Harry would be conflicted about what he did to Draco. With the bullied, finally standing up to the bully for the first time. The feelings of guilt, pride, disbelief, uncertainty will play itself out in future chapters, helping Harry decide what he has to become to succeed in not only this world but in the house of Snakes.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Weasley twins, a future alliance with them could definitely help Harry with his own snake problem :)**

**Next Chapter... Halloween night**

**Don't forget to leave a Review! **

**Until next time,**

**-Spectre4hire**


	5. 4: The Gryffindor Girl

**A/N: Like always I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, favoring, reviewing and alerting to this story. I will also start trying to do a better job in replying to people's reviews especially those who bring up good comments, compliments, helpful insight and thoughtful critiques. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Four: The Gryffindor Girl**

The incident in the Snakes lair left Harry Potter conflicted. A small part of him was pleased with how he was able to silence and humiliate Draco Malfoy all in one move. Taking pride that he had proven his strength to his own bigoted house mates who would want nothing more than to harm or embarrass him and his friends.

However, there was another part of Harry Potter that was not pleased. He wanted to be a great wizard, wanting to make a name for himself. He knew that great wizards could not allow themselves to be baited so easily, they could not allow their emotions to cloud their judgment. He needed to be better, he needed to do better. He needed to understand that if action should be taken, it should be done in the shadows. Was that not the ways of his house?

He also knew that he and Draco's matters were not resolved. Their rivalry had only gotten worse. Their Head of House's threat of expulsion only carried to their dormitory to provide a safe haven from the politics and dangers of their house. The rest of Professors Snape's threat would expire at the end of the first term. Which meant that once the holidays were over Draco would try to take his revenge and regain the upper hand…

Harry was aware that since his incident in the common room, the other Slytherins had given him his space. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that it was permanent but for now they respected him. While they respected him, he resented himself for allowing himself to fall to such a temptation. He prided himself on not being a bully and he didn't want to turn into Draco or Dudley. However, he couldn't argue that learning different spells to better defend himself not just against Draco but against other Slytherins was more than likely the best solution.

So when Harry, Daphne or Tracey were not working on homework, they began studying a few new spells, including a disarming spell, a shield charm, and a blasting hex. Since all those spells were meant for older students, using one of them could exhaust Harry and nearly drain his magical core. That was why most of the more useful spells were not taught until after third year because that was when witches and wizard's magical cores and magical endurance would grow.

September and most of October passed fast for Harry, Tracey, and Daphne. Their subjects were getting harder and their homework load piling up caused the Slytherin trio to meet at the library most nights. They were sometimes joined by a shy Neville who would work quietly. Harry was pleased that he was able to keep up with most of his classes, but he had little time to look through later topics that would be covered in the classes.

Harry, Daphne and Tracey had not forgotten about the Gringotts robbery or the Cerberus that was lurking in the forbidden third floor corridor. However they still had no way of knowing what that lumpy package was.

* * *

><p>It was on Halloween morning that a dejected Harry, Tracey and Daphne made their way to the Great Hall. Harry knew that this was the anniversary of his parent's death and was not in the mood to celebrate the holiday. Not even the smells of baking pumpkin could lift his spirits as he, Daphne and Tracey made their way to the far end of their house table.<p>

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Daphne asked. She like Tracey were both aware of their friend's moping mood and were both determined to try to cheer him up.

"How about we bewitch the pumpkins to fall on Draco and his goons?" suggested a smirking Tracey.

Harry smiled, as he sipped his pumpkin juice. Her suggestion caused him to remember that he should speak to the twins soon about a possible prank on the older Slytherins.

"I think I am just going to go to the library."

"We will begin levitating objects soon," Daphne pointed out, referring to their Charms professor who had believed the first years were ready. The prospect had excited the Slytherin trio while their Gryffindor friend, Neville didn't share their same confidence and hadn't been looking forward to working on a new spell.

"You guys don't have to bother," Harry began, not wanting to ruin the holiday for his friends. "I know the feast on Halloween is supposed to be the highlight of the school year."

Tracey and Daphne shared a pointed look before turning to Harry it was Tracey who spoke first. "You're our friend Harry; I don't mind missing one dinner so that we can study up on some spells."

Daphne agreed with her friend and added her own thoughts. "Yes, if you won't go down to the feast then neither do we."

"Really?" asked Harry, looking up from his plate to see the two sincere faces of his first two school friends. He smiled, hoping to communicate how thankful he was of the gesture.

Harry, Daphne and Tracey were one of the last students to file into the Charms classroom. Harry spotted Draco in the corner with his posse; the two shared a quick stare before Harry made his way across the room where most of the Gryffindors sat. A tactic he used in every one of his classes, whether it was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor.

"Hey Harry," greeted a smiling Neville.

"Hey," Harry replied, sliding into the seat next to his Gryffindor friend while Daphne took the seat next to Harry and Tracey the seat next to her. The friends had little time to ask about each other's morning as the tiny charms professor made his appearance.

He then began to finish their review on the theory of the levitation charm that the class was dying to put into practice especially after Flitwick had used poor Trevor as an example earlier in the week and had the toad zoom around the classroom.

Finally after fifteen minutes of review, Flitwick decided the class was ready and began splitting them up in pairs. Harry went with Neville and Tracey went with Daphne as they began their first practice with the incantation and the wand movement.

An excited Neville pulled out his wand so quickly from his robe that he accidentally poked Harry in the arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Draco and his goons snickered from their corner.

"Don't listen to them Neville and its fine," Harry quickly said, slowing getting his own wand out. Remembering to use the proper wrist movement and the flick of his wand, he recited the incantation. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

Harry watched with disappointment as his feather only twitched on the desk. "You forgot to enunciate Harry." Professor Flitwick observed, "Try again."

Harry nodded, taking in his professor's encouragement and observation; he pointed his wand back at the feather and carefully repeated the incantation. _"Windgardium Leviosa!" _

Harry's feather slowly rose off of the desk as if it was being pulled by an invisible string; it rose nearly three feet before stopping. Professor Flitwick let out an excited squeak and clapped his hands. "Well done Mr. Potter five points to Slytherin."

Harry beamed at his accomplishment and spent the remainder of the class trying to help Neville, whose wand flourishes were too exaggerated and he continued to mumble the incantation.

Daphne and Tracey soon got their feathers to float and earned an additional ten points for Slytherin but their triumph was forgotten when Gryffindor First years Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger seemed to be bickering on the proper way to cast the charm. The argument didn't end until Hermione demonstrated and got her feather to hover four feet over Ron's head. Harry could see the boy's mood deteriorating as Professor Flitwick gave Hermione five points for Gryffindor.

By the end of the class Harry, Tracey, Daphne, Parvati Patil (Gryffindor First year), and Hermione Granger were able to properly cast the spell.

"Don't worry about it Neville, you'll get it next time, I know it," said Harry, trying to cheer up his struggling friend as the two boys were packing their belongings. Tracey and Daphne had already left and were waiting for them outside the class.

"I hope your right," Neville said, it was clear the boy didn't believe himself capable to accomplish the task.

"Trace, Daph and I are going to the library before the feast, why don't you come with us? We can work on the spell together," Harry suggested.

Neville's face brightened at the invitation. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Harry, joining up with Tracey and Daphne outside of the classroom. The two girls were currently glaring at Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. Harry was going to ask why they were staring but hearing Ron's next words, he was sure he had figured it out.

"She's a nightmare!" He then went to mimic how an overenthusiastic Hermione raised her hand in every class. "IF she was so smart she would have noticed she had no friends!"

Harry immediately frowned at this boy's rude behavior and attitude but a sudden blur of bushy brown hair signaled that he wasn't the only one to have heard. Neville not liking Ron either shook his head at the boy's rudeness before saying his goodbye from the trio and heading off to his next class.

"He is one to talk, I haven't seen him answer a single question right," commented Tracey, she, Harry, and Daphne made their way to History of Magic with the Ravenclaws.

Daphne nodded, agreeing with her friend's sentiment before adding her own barb. "I am sure I could find rocks on the school ground smarter than him."

Harry smirked as Tracey giggled and a pleased Daphne walked with them. He had to agree that the boy had no right to pick on Hermione just because she was smarter than him. After hearing the boy declare she had no friends, Harry thought that perhaps they should try to approach the Gryffindor first year. They had always seen her in the library and she seemed to study as often as they did. Harry knew what it was like to have no friends, and it was a horrible lonely feeling that he would wish on no one.

* * *

><p>When they had finished their classes they met up with Neville at the library who informed them that Hermione didn't show up for any of their other classes that day. Neville then told them that he overheard Parvati tell one of her friends that Hermione was crying and refused to come out of the girl's bathroom. It was in the conversation that followed that reminded Harry just how different his two Slytherin friends were.<p>

"Maybe we should go get her," Tracey said, as the four went to their usual table in the back of the library where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"She doesn't want to be bothered," Daphne argued, dropping her bag on the table. "Besides do you really think she would want to see two Slytherins?"

Tracey bit her lower lip, "well… yeah but still. She must be feeling awful."

"Our presence isn't going to make her forget what that prat said," Daphne pointed out, she had already sat down and began to open her History of Magic textbook.

Tracey shook her head as she like the others watch their friend Daphne Greengrass effortlessly slip into her cold, indifferent façade. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to budge her friend, Tracey resigned to the fact that there was nothing they could do, slumped into her seat and began working on a potions essay.

Harry then spent most of his study time trying to help Neville levitate one of Tracey's feather quills but the poor kid was just unable to make the quill do more than twitch or roll over. Daphne and Tracey offered their own suggestions but after more than an hour a dejected Neville, told them that he was going to try to catch the end of the Halloween feast.

Harry could see his friend was getting frustrated and didn't know how to help his friend; Harry had to admit that the extra practice with Neville basically drilled the spell, wand movement and the incantation into Harry's memory. He was confident he could do the spell at anytime.

He was now twirling his wand looking up to see Tracey and Daphne were both working on their Transfiguration essay, they both looked up having noticed that he was staring at them and they both smiled at him.

A smile that Harry returned, he was still grateful that they were willing to give up the feast to keep him company. He had planned on looking at some pictures of his parents and decided that now was as good as time as any, having enough of studying Charms he began to put away his textbook when Neville came stumbling to them, his face blanched and his breathing heavy.

"Nev? What happened?" asked an alarmed Harry, noticing the fear in Neville's features.

Neville had his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath before finally uttering two words that brought all three Slytherin students to silence. "Troll… dungeon."

"What?"shrieked Tracey.

"There's a troll in the dungeon," he repeated.

"How is that possible?" Daphne asked, "trolls are almost as stupid as Weasley. How could they just come in this school?"

"I don't know but prefects are sending the students back to their common rooms," Neville answered.

"Even Slytherin?" asked Harry, turning to the others to see that they were already packed and ready to go.

Neville shook his head, "no, they are supposed to stay in the Great Hall."

"I suppose we better get going," Harry said, slipping his bag on his shoulder. "Thanks, Neville."

"Harry wait," Tracey said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to face her, confused to see the worry on her face, was she that afraid of a troll?

"What is it?"

"Hermione! Wasn't she supposed to be in the girl's bathroom?"

Realization hit Harry, as he hit his forehead with his hand at his colossal slip. "Your right, she wouldn't know about the troll."

"We have to go get her," said a determined Tracey, turning to her usual icy friend.

"What?" asked an incredulous Daphne, looking at her two friends with disbelief.

"We have to warn her," added Harry, agreeing with Tracey.

Daphne shook her head, slipping behind her cold mask of indifference. "Rushing off to fight a troll? Listen to yourselves its lunacy. We are better heading to the Great Hall."

Harry should have expected this answer from Daphne, Slytherins were known for looking out for themselves above others. But the thought of letting an innocent girl like Hermione get hurt was something he couldn't allow. It just wasn't right.

"So if it was you stuck in that bathroom we should just leave you and save ourselves?"

Daphne's ice queen façade cracked at the possible scenario, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she let out a tired sigh before mumbling incoherently but Harry did catch the words _stupidity,_ _foolish, _and_ Gryffindor-like_.

She then turned to her friends and added. "Fine, I am in. I mean I have always wanted to battle a mountain troll."

Harry was pleased that she reconsidered. He brushed off her sarcasm knowing she was committed before turning to his Gryffindor friend. "Neville go find a teacher or a prefect and tell them about Hermione. Hopefully we can reach her before the troll."

"Got it," Neville said, standing up straighter as he received his mission and without another word, he left.

"Wow Harry," Daphne said as the three headed out of the library. "You really know how to motivate someone."

* * *

><p>The trio was able to slip down the next corridor and down the stairs without being spotted as they quietly made their way to the main floor corridor.<p>

"So what happens if we confront the troll before the professors arrive?" asked Tracey, trying her best to sound unafraid.

"I am sure our plethora of first year spells will be able to allow us to hold our own against a mountain troll," Daphne answered sarcastically, as the trio turned the corner where they got a whiff of a most odious scent that caused all three to cover their noses with their hands.

"Ugh I think we found it," Daphne choked.

"More like it found us," Tracey observed, one hand covering her nose but with her other hand she pointed to a lurking shadow.

"Quick behind here," Harry ordered, leading the two girls behind a display of an armored knight. The three poked their heads out just as the troll emerged from the shadows, its beastly appearance illuminated in the moonlight.

The creature stood over twelve feet tall, its skin was a sickly gray color. It had a great lumpy body that resembled a boulder, with a small, circular shaped head. It had long arms and short legs; it dragged a large wooden club.

Harry was sure he might gag, as the smell of the creature seemed to only get worse. It was a disgusting mix that resembled a sewer and rotting food. The troll stopped its lumbering, almost coming within parallel of the trio, it moved its small head from one side to the other. When its small beady eyes fell on Harry and the trio's hiding spot, he was sure that he was spotted but proving the troll's stupidity it continued to move down the corridor before turning into an open doorway.

"Oh-oh," breathed a panic stricken Tracey.

"What?" asked Harry.

"That's the girl's bathroom," answered Daphne, her answer only confirmed when a girl shrieking reverberated off of the corridors.

Harry immediately leapt out of his hiding spot, not waiting to see if his friends were coming, he sprinted towards the girl's bathroom. He was relieved when he heard footsteps behind him, as his feet skidded to a halt at the girl's bathroom, peering inside it resembled more a warzone then a bathroom.

The dozen wooden stalls had been crushed, resembling more splinters and large wooden fragments, the pipes had been smashed, allowing water to gush out onto the tile floor. The troll had also broken most of the mirrors, causing shards of glass to litter the floor.

Harry spotted the two most important sights right away, first was the troll who had its back to them and was smashing one of the toilets to bits in a rage. The second was Hermione, who was hiding under one of the sinks that had yet to be smashed. The only problem was that the troll remained between them.

"We need to distract it," Harry said, not even listening for a response, he grabbed a nearby sink faucet and hurled it the wall.

The troll immediately stopped smashing the toilets; its ears perking up to make sure it registered the sound. It slowly turned around, its eyes falling on Harry, it let out a low growl, raising its club before approaching him.

Daphne took her cue, immediately grabbed another broken pipe and hurled it at the troll. "Over here stupid!"

Tracey followed up her friends by grabbing another pipe and moving deeper into the bathroom before she hurled hers at the troll.

The troll came to a grinding halt, its head spinning in an attempt to keep all three Slytherins in its view. It clearly didn't know who to attack.

"Tracey go to Hermione, Daphne continue to distract it," Harry ordered, wanting to capitalize on the troll's confusion.

"Goody, I get the easy job," remarked Daphne, fumbling to grab a few of the larger bathroom stall fragments.

The troll roared after Daphne tossed a second fragment. The creature had made up its mind, looking possessed it charged the cornered Slytherin.

"Daphne!" Harry shouted, still holding onto a large wooden splinter he ran towards the troll before jumping onto the beast, quickly wrapping its arms around its neck. He hung on the creatures back and neck, in the jump Harry had accidentally plunged the wooden fragment into the troll's shoulder blade. The stall fragment stuck out at an angle, with gray sap-like blood beginning to seep out of the wound.

The troll immediately roared in pain, dropping its club with a thud between itself and Daphne. The creature tried to reach for the fragment but it was lodged deep into the creature's flesh between its shoulder and neck. It began to take, large uncontrollable steps, before it let out a loud, almost pitiful moan as it toppled forward; its body shook the ground as it fell on a pile of pipes and wooden fragments.

"Harry?" squeaked Tracey, who was in the corner holding onto Hermione.

A very dizzy Harry got to his feet, out of breath and a bit nauseous. "Yeah," he said very weakly. He turned to see Daphne had practically melted into the wall, her blue eyes widened in panic and fear.

Harry was about to ask if she was ok, but Hermione finally found her voice.

"Is it dead?"

Harry momentarily turning away from his friend and to the troll cadaver, he sighed, he hadn't wanted to kill the troll but it looked like he had accidentally lodged the wooden fragment too deep into the troll's flesh.

"Yeah, I think I killed it." He spoke with remorse and a great sadness before he could further comment he felt a pair of soft hands pull him into a hug. He at first stiffened, immediately closing his eyes not use to such intimate contact but the other body was practically trembling. His nose was tickled by strands of hair, smelling like vanilla scent, he slowly opened his eyes to see Daphne was holding onto him tightly. He hesitantly and awkwardly moved his arms from his sides and brought his hands to her back, trying to comfort her.

"Oh my," the sudden voice brought all four first years to the girls bathroom door where The Headmaster and Headmistress now stood.

Headmaster Dumbledore did not look his usual jovial self; there was no twinkle in his blue eyes. He approached the troll, without a second glance at the first years.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Professor McGonagall, her Scottish brogue piquing with her anger. "Why were you not in your dormitory?"

Daphne had let go of Harry, she seemed incapable of speaking, still in shock about what happened.

Harry had never seen the Headmistress so displeased, her lips were pursed together and her stare was firmly set on Harry.

"It's dead," Dumbledore announced softly, after surveying the creature.

"Dead?" repeated a bewildered Professor McGonagall, who didn't seem to find the concept believable that four first years could kill a mountain troll.

Tracey was the first of the three girls to regain her composure as she helped Hermione and herself up to a standing position. "We were looking for Hermione to warn her about the troll."

"Why didn't Miss. Granger know about the troll?" asked Dumbledore politely, before any of the first years could answer, loud footsteps echoed in the room as Professors Snape and Quirrell made their appearance. The Defense against the Dark Arts professor saw the troll, his face instantly paling, he looked ready to faint before he slid onto one of the few not destroyed toilets.

Snape's cold black eyes swept over the room. The Head of Slytherin certainly did not look pleased with seeing three of his own first years involved.

"If they hadn't found me I would be dead," sobbed Hermione stepping forward, she audibly gulped when she noticed she had the attention of three professors and the Headmaster. "They tried to distract it, so I could escape but it then bull rushed Daphne and if Harry hadn't leapt on it, and accidentally stabbed it with the wooden splinter then we…"

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly, his blue eyes leaving Hermione before falling on Harry and then Daphne. "We were informed by Mr. Longbottom about the possibility Miss. Granger and the troll and it seems we were not quick enough to protect our own students."

"That still does not explain why you were unaware of the troll?" Professor McGonagall asked her stern gaze on the bright first year.

Hermione slumped her shoulders, before muffling an answer. "I went looking for the troll, I thought I could take it, I was only trying to help."

Harry, Tracey and Daphne shared a look, none of them understanding why the Gryffindor first year was lying to the teachers but before any of them could set the record straight, a scolding Headmistress stepped forward.

"That was very irresponsible Miss Granger, you could have been killed!"

"I know, I am sorry," The bushy haired first year said sullenly, keeping her gaze on her feet.

Thankfully, Dumbledore saved Hermione from further interrogation. "I think they have had enough for one night, perhaps it would be best if they went back to their dormitories for the night."

"Sir?" asked Harry, stepping forward; he was pleased to see that Dumbledore smiled at him. "I was wondering if we could have some food first, since we didn't have dinner."

Dumbledore examined the boy, looking very thoughtful but before he could answer, Professor Snape stepped forward. "Why is that Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't feel like attending the feast," he answered shyly, looking up to see the confused Professors faces he continued. "I didn't want to be around celebrations since this is the anniversary of my parent's death."

Professor McGonagall looked down at the boy kindly. Professor Snape's face remained passive and the Headmaster nodded his head slowly. "I think that could be arranged, since Miss. Granger seems not to have attended the feast as well perhaps all four of you should go to the Great Hall and I will arrange some dinner."

Hermione nodded her thanks and was about to step out of the room before the Headmaster held up his hand to stop her. "I think there is still one more matter to address, Miss. Granger what you did was foolish and therefore you will lose forty points for Gryffindor and serve a detention with Professor McGonagall." Hermione meekly nodded, not looking nor feeling strong enough to protest before Dumbledore turned to the Slytherins.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Davis and Miss. Greengrass you will be rewarded thirty points each for your bravery. Now come, let us get you four fed and then back to your common rooms."

Harry, Tracey and Daphne traded small smiles with one another, as Hermione left with Professor McGonagall who looked ready to protest the points but decided against it. Professor Snape was next, Harry would have thought being rewarded ninety points for his house would make him smile but he looked very sour as his eyes went to Quirrell and then to the Headmaster who Harry was sure gave the potions professor the smallest of nods before Snape left the room with Daphne and Tracey following.

"Quirinus are you coming?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

The professor still looking visibly ill seemed to collect himself before he stood up from the toilet. "Y-yes, I…I am. I-I think I'll g-go to b-bed, too much e-excitement f-for one n-night. Heh?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded and stepped aside to allow the professor to walk past them, before he turned back to Harry. "You did a very brave thing tonight Mr. Potter."

"It was also pretty stupid sir," Harry admitted.

Dumbledore chuckled before gesturing to the door; Harry stepped out of the bathroom with the Headmaster following. "Perhaps not the best strategy but when those we care for are in need, we do not always think properly."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Dumbledore's wisdom. When he had seen that troll charge Daphne, something clicked in him and sent him jumping on that troll without second thought. Not wanting to think about the dead troll, he instead redirected it to Hermione's punishment. "Sir, Hermione wasn't trying to go after the troll."

"Ahh, so why was she cornered and trapped with the troll?" asked Dumbledore pensively.

"She was in there because she was crying sir," answered Harry, tentatively. He and the Headmaster were walking in step; while Daphne, Tracey, Hermione and Professor McGonagall were a few paces in front of them and out of ear shot of their conversation.

"Crying you say?" asked the Headmaster curiously.

"Yes, she doesn't deserve the punishment," answered Harry, not wanting to go into the details because he thought Hermione might be embarrassed.

"That is very noble of you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore commented softly. He turned to face the young Slytherin with a kind grandfatherly smile. "I will rescind the points and the detention then."

"Thank you sir," said a grateful Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, "perhaps, it would be best if there was a way to help Miss. Granger so that she doesn't find herself in such a predicament before."

"There is sir, I am going to see to it," said a determined Harry.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the Great Hall; Professor McGonagall had led the three girls to the end of the Ravenclaw table since it was the closest to the door. The two approached the table and Harry slid into the seat next to Hermione and opposite of Daphne who gave him a smile, turning to Tracey she also gave him a friendly smile.<p>

"You have fifteen minutes to eat before your respected Head of Houses will escort you back to your common room where it is assumed that you will be going to your dormitory. I think you four have had enough adventure for one night," Dumbledore said the last part with a twinkle in his eye. He flicked his wand and four plates, four sets of silverware and four goblets emerged in front of the four hungry students before a small array of chicken, pork chops and steaming vegetables followed.

Harry didn't know how hungry he was until he saw the food; he began scooping as much as he could with the other three girls taking similar actions. After, filling his plate he looked up to see that the four were alone in the Great Hall, an awkward silence fell on the four first years as they quietly ate their food, deciding it was more important to silence their stomachs then to stir up a conversation, all still reeling from the troll incident.

"Why did you lie?" Daphne asked suddenly, her blue eyes looking over the Gryffindor closely. "We know why you were there."

Hermione dropped the roll, she was about to eat on the floor, looking slightly embarrassed when she looked up, her eyes still a bit watery from her hours of crying and then the troll. "You do?"

"Yes, it was that ghastly Gryffindor," answered Daphne bluntly.

"So I suppose you know what he said?" asked Hermione weakly.

Tracey turned to the Gryffindor with a more sympathetic look. "Yes we did. It was just rubbish spoken out of jealousy."

Hermione stared at the two Slytherin girls, her face evident that she was not expecting that answer. "What?"

Daphne shook her head, looking a bit annoyed that she had to spell it out. "You're a bright, intelligent witch and he will probably need Kwikspell if he ever wants to use magic."

"Daphne!" scolded Tracey, turning to her friend who only shrugged with an impish grin, not looking the least bit sorry.

Harry and Hermione traded looks, neither getting the reference but before either could press, Professor McGonagall and Snape reemerged in the Great Hall waiting to escort them back to their proper common rooms.

Tracey, Daphne slipped out of their seats after Daphne took one more roll for the walk. Harry and Hermione got up more slowly as the Gryffindor witch looked a bit anxious as she greeted her Head of House, they were about to leave when Harry decided to speak.

"Hermione," he said, in time to cause both Head of House and first year to turn around. He was also aware that Professor Snape, Tracey and Daphne were watching him, ignoring the looks he pressed on. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet in the library to study tomorrow after classes?"

Hermione's face brightened, she gave him a watery smile and nodded. "I would like that."

Harry returned her smile and watched the two leave before turning back to face his friends. Professor Snape's expression like always was unreadable, Tracey gave him an encouraging smile, clearly on-board with the idea. Daphne; however seemed to be watching him closely, but did not further comment or express her opinion as they began walking back down the dungeons in silence.

"Mr. Potter what you did whether it was rewarded or not was incredibly foolish, do not count on luck the next time you wish to go troll hunting," Snape commented coldly as they arrived at the entrance to their common room.

"I wasn't troll hunting," Harry said, bristling at the accusation.

"No, perhaps you were not but it doesn't excuse your stupidity," he replied, though surprisingly there was no malice in his tone.

Harry sheepishly nodded. "No, it doesn't sir but it did pull us ahead of Gryffindor in the House standings."

Snape did not look to have been expecting that answer as he gave the boy a terse almost approving nod. "Be careful with the Gryffindor girl, her blood status will make her a target to your house mates and you."

If Harry would have known better, he was sure that the professor's warning was cautious and concerning. "I don't care what her status is, sir. She is a really bright witch."

Snape didn't speak at this remark; the trio was unaware that their Head of House was quietly contemplating about another bright muggle born Gryffindor witch that had changed his life.

He regarded them briefly, "if I am told about any more late night adventures, I promise there will be no points being rewarded to you three instead you will be serving a detention with me. Now, off to bed."

The trio obeyed without word after giving their Head of House a nod before reciting the password and walking into the Slytherin Common room, it was empty. The two girls and Harry made their way quietly to the dormitories but before either girl could go down their separate corridor, they turned to Harry and to his surprise and discomfort they gently wrapped him in a hug.

Harry bristled at the contact momentarily, an instinct born after so many years of neglect with his relatives but he soon discovered that the contact wasn't bad at all. He returned the hug after a moment of silence, the girls pulled away both giving their friend a smile.

"You did the right thing Harry," Tracey said softly, she seemed to realize that Harry wasn't comfortable with the praise so she continued. "Good night, see you in the morning."

Daphne on the other hand, stayed behind. "There's nothing wrong with taking credit for what you did Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to object but was cut off by a stern look by Daphne that showed she was not amused if he was trying to cut her off, so he closed his mouth and let her finish.

"I am serious Harry, you saved our lives today," Daphne said sternly though her face remained friendly. She stepped closer to Harry and before he could blink, she kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back both eleven year olds were blushing beet red as Daphne said another thank you before she left for her own room.

Harry remained where he stood, his finger tentatively touching the spot where Daphne had kissed him. He could feel a comfortable heat emulating from the spot as he slipped down the boy's corridor.

Knowing, that she only kissed him because she thought she had saved her life though Harry could argue he also endangered hers and Tracey. Harry though at that moment didn't feel like arguing with himself as he quietly entered his dorm room, and without changing into his pajamas slipped into his bed. He let out a yawn, with his fingers still tracing where she kissed him and a goofy smile on his face, Harry found his sleep to be easy and peaceful.

* * *

><p>Hermione's integration into the Slytherin trio's routine was difficult in the coming weeks. The Gryffindor witch was just as bright as Daphne and Tracey but she emphasized structure and schedules which did not mesh well with the Slytherin girls approach. Harry was thankful no arguments had broken out between them but he was sure there were times when Daphne had to bite down a sarcastic barb or reply to Hermione's incessant approach on school and teachers.<p>

It also helped the friends when they were joined by Neville, who was still reluctant to come to all of their study sessions, since he feared he slowed them down. Even saying that he was more a hindrance then a help, something that Harry and Tracey immediately squashed and the shy and very thankful Gryffindor continued to come.

Harry was also aware that his new Gryffindor friendships did not go unnoticed by the members of his own house, where insults like Squib and Mud-blood was constantly uttered in his presence. Thankfully, nothing had come from their murderous murmuring besides the occasional insult but Harry was sure that it was only a matter of time before one of the Slytherins was bold enough to act.

These were the depressing thoughts that led Harry away from the Quidditch pitch on a cold November Saturday. He, Daphne, Tracey, Neville and Hermione just watched Slytherin lose a tight one to their hated rivals Gryffindor, they were now walking to the Gamekeeper's house for a friendly afternoon tea.

He had seen a few stares and pointing when he and his mix group of friends left the stadium. He knew that the Slytherins were not very pleased with his choice of friends but Harry couldn't care less. He had spent ten years with no friends because of his relatives, and was not going to allow a few spoiled, bigoted wizards force him to change friends.

Neither Daphne nor Hermione seemed to care about the game; both girls were pleased that they had found someone who saw Quidditch as _just_ a sport. It surprisingly brought the pureblood and muggle born closer, since it allowed them to talk to one another when the game was going on.

Neville, who enjoyed watching quidditch, was happy that his house team won but was smart enough not to brag or boast since he was outnumbered by Slytherins.

Harry was disappointed by the loss but was not too emotionally invested into the game, since he was still learning how it was played.

Tracey on the other hand was clearly most affected by the game. She walked morosely with the others still commenting about the mistakes her house team had made.

"For the last time Trace," cut in an exasperated Daphne. "IT is just a game!"

Tracey spun on her heels to face her friend, looking scandalized at the insinuation of Quidditch not being important. "How can you say that Daph! We are now behind in the house standings to Gryffindor because of that game."

Daphne ruefully shrugged, Harry was sure that she enjoyed pressing Tracey's buttons when it came to the sport. "I am sure we can win those points back in the classroom, where it actually matters."

Hermione nodded fervently, agreeing with the pureblood Slytherin before adding her own insight. "Quidditch seems to be one of the main reasons for dividing our houses and the animosity between the students."

"She's right," agreed Harry, who noticed that the hostility between the students seemed to escalate around a quidditch game especially between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Tracey looked ready to argue all three of them about the importance of quidditch but Hagrid chose that time to poke his bushy head out of his house and call over the First Years. "Bout time you five showed up. Ida thought you gotten yerselves lost."

He opened the door as his faithful boarhound sprinted out and down the stairs aimed at a very reluctant Tracey who looked thankful that the boarhound didn't run her over.

Daphne and Hermione giggled at Fang's behavior and the boarhound's preference to the Slytherin. Harry had brought Neville and Hermione with him the last time they visited Hagrid and noticed that they didn't receive the same icy treatment that Daphne and Tracey had first gotten. Leading, to another reminder of just how prejudicial people in this world could be, it was something that Harry hoped would change.

"Easy Fang, don't smotha the girl," Hagrid called to his pet, though the friendly giant looked on very amused as Tracey and Fang walked up the stairs with a giggling Daphne and Hermione in tow with Harry and Neville following both trying their best to contain their own laughter.

Hagrid immediately handed out tea cups as the friends sat around the circular table where Tracey, Neville and Hagrid began recapping the quidditch match much to the groans of Daphne and Hermione.

Hermione who looked to want to change the subject turned to Neville. "Neville, did you ever tell the others what you saw with Professor Snape?"

This caused the discussion of Quidditch to end immediately as three Slytherins turned to the usual shy boy who squirmed in his seat at the attention before shaking his head.

"What about Professor Snape?" asked Harry, his eyes going between Neville to Hermione.

"A few days after Halloween, I overheard Filch and Snape talking," began Neville, his voice soft but seeing he had their attention, he continued. "He was mad, madder than usual but it was something he said that didn't make sense."

"What did he say?" asked Daphne.

Neville shook his head looking like he doubted his own ears but he spoke. "I thought he said, 'how was he supposed to keep his eyes on all three heads?'"

Harry, Daphne and Tracey immediately shared a look, they knew at once to what Neville and Snape were referring to. Hagrid who had been busy making the tea at the fireplace came back and began pouring tea for the first years, oblivious to Neville's last statement.

"I then saw that his leg was mangled and wrapped in a lot of bandages," finished Neville.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor Snape was limping the days after Halloween."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember his Head of House the days after Halloween, to realize the two Gryffindors were right, he was limping. He was even limping when he had escorted Harry, Daphne and Tracey to the common room that night. He cursed himself for not realizing it then.

"It's the Cerberus," Tracey said, Daphne immediately nodded while Hermione and Neville were staring at the two girls with a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"A Cerberus?" repeated a bemused Hermione. "That's impossible, why would the Headmaster allow such a dangerous creature."

"It's more than possible, I have seen it," Harry said.

"You've seen Fluffy?" asked Hagrid suddenly, joining the conversation at the mention of a dangerous magical creature.

Harry stared at Hagrid, unsure if the giant was joking. "That Cerberus… its name is Fluffy?"

Hagrid beamed, nodding proudly. "Yeah of course he is. I bought him off a Greek and lent him to Dumbledore to guard—"

"Yes?" asked the Slytherin trio eagerly, believing the Gamekeeper's words were validating their previous observations and suggestions. Hermione, and Neville lost in the references were still watching the Gamekeeper curiously both wanting to be clued in.

"No more questions, its top secret!" Hagrid said in a gruff voice as he went to get the rock cakes.

"But it nearly mauled our head of house," protested Daphne.

"Why was Snape near Fluffy?" asked Neville quietly. "Was he trying to steal whatever Fluffy was guarding?"

Harry wanted to dismiss his friend's accusation since he knew Neville feared and loathed Snape but Harry was also curious of why his Head of house was there. He couldn't offer a better explanation at the moment.

"Enough," bellowed Hagrid, when Harry had been thinking, the three girls had been pestering Hagrid with questions and it seemed he had enough. "Listen to me, you five, yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. Now forget about Fluffy, an forget what it's guardin', because that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

At the mention of the second name, all five kids perked up while Hagrid groaned at his obvious slip up, deciding it was time to leave, Harry led the others out of the Hagrid's cabin even after the gamekeeper was yelling at them to keep quiet which Harry assured him he would. When Harry had turned to close the door, he noticed Hagrid had taken out a large bottle of brandy.

"Forget about a Cerberus? Unlikely," commented Daphne as the five began their way back to the castle before she added. "Who names a three-headed dog Fluffy anyways?"

"So are you three going to fill us in?" asked Hermione, clearly upset that the three knew something that she didn't. Neville too looked interested in finding out the missing bits of information.

Harry turned to Tracey who nodded and Daphne who simply shrugged before he turned back to the two Gryffindors who he considered friends and worthy of the trust. He took a deep breath and retold them everything that he, Daphne and Tracey knew including his visit to Gringotts, the lumpy package, the vault being broken into, his encounter in the third floor corridor with Fluffy before ending with the new piece of information that Hagrid let slip about a Nicolas Flamel.

Hermione shook her head, when he finished. "How could Dumbledore allow this to happen?" The Gryffindor girl who put great stock in her teachers and held them to a high regard was bemused by the eccentric Headmaster.

"That's Dumbledore," was Daphne's sarcastic reply before adding. "He always does things differently."

Hermione did not look convinced; she chewed on her lower lip. "Still-"

"But what about Nicolas Flamel?" asked Tracey, cutting in on Hermione's follow up question. The Slytherins were more interested in the new bit of information and less on the peculiar Headmaster.

"He is the key if we can find out about him then we should know what the package is," answered Daphne, thrilled at the prospect that they were close to solving the mystery.

"I am sure we can find him in the library, there has to be a book on him somewhere," Hermione suggested, the other two Slytherin girls nodded.

"What about Snape?" asked Neville.

"What about him?" replied Tracey and Daphne.

"How do you explain him being mauled by Fluffy?" asked Neville, in a quiet but brave voice.

"You don't think he's after the package do you?" asked a bemused Tracey.

"He could be," said a stubborn Neville.

"I don't think so Neville," said Hermione gently. "I know he is abhorrent to you but do you really think he would try to steal something that Dumbledore himself is protecting."

"Maybe," said Neville, holding firmly onto the possibility. "He could have let the troll in as a diversion."

The five friends had arrived back at the Entrance Hall. Harry who had been quiet during the walk, wanting to hear his friend's different perspective decided to speak up.

"I think the troll and the package could be related Neville," he began delicately. "But I don't think its Professor Snape; he met with Dumbledore right after we found the troll."

"Maybe Dumbledore caught on to him," Neville pointed out.

"Then why is he still here?" asked Daphne, poking a hole in the boy's theory.

Neville slumped his shoulders, accepting defeat he nodded his head. "I suppose that wouldn't make sense."

"No, it wouldn't," Harry agreed, turning to see he had all his friend's attention, he continued. "However, I think we should focus on who Flamel is first."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this better clarifies the punishment Snape had levied on them in the last chapter. The fallout of the Harry-Draco fight causing Harry to begin working harder magically in learning new spells. Hence also my introduction of my own theories on magical core and endurance and how younger students would be unable to prolong their own magic or use more difficult spells effectively. **

**First introduction of the Headmaster as well. For those wondering his role in this story. I see the Headmaster as good but misguided. So he will have his moments which leave us wondering WTF but in the end he will do what is right for Harry and not for his own Greater Good. Which will be explained in good time. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Further comments or questions about this chapter, story or characters can be messaged to me. **

**Thanks again,**

**-Spectre4hire**


	6. 5: Desire

**A/N: I want to extend my thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, favored and alerted this story. I am humbled by the reception this story has gotten. You readers have my most sincere thanks. However, I am sure you didn't come to this new chapter to read my Author notes...**

**The Harry Potter world, characters, and pieces of this plot belong to J.K Rowlings. I write this story purely for fun and gain no profit. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Five: Desire**

November seemed to disappear far too quickly for Harry's liking; the ground was no longer covered by the assortment of leaves it was instead blanketed by several feet of snow. Harry hadn't thought the temperature could have gotten colder in the dungeons but he was proven wrong. On one cold morning, he, Daphne and Tracey walked out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall, to see that Christmas decorations had been put up the night before; towering pine trees lined the walls as the three took their seats.

"Not a reference to Flamel anywhere," growled Daphne, as she tossed two library books on the table with annoyance.

"I couldn't find any either," agreed Tracey, offering her own books as proof.

Harry sighed and shook his head. The trio as well as Neville and Hermione had been scouring the library in hopes of trying to find Nicolas Flamel but they couldn't find anything, not a name, or a reference. It was beginning to grate on all of the friends; Hermione was taking it personally since she held the library with so much reverence.

"Maybe we should ask Madam Pince," suggested Tracey, buttering her toast.

Daphne immediately shook her head. "No, if the Headmaster is indeed aiding Flamel then it is very likely that he removed the books about the wizard as a precaution."

Harry unfortunately nodded, finding no fault in his friend's logic. "Then I suppose we will never find him."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Daphne said confidently, promoting her two friends to look at her with confusion. "I am going home this Christmas, I am sure our library would have something on him."

"Brilliant!" said Harry, sharing a smile with Tracey. He then turned more morose as he realized that all his friends were going home for Christmas expect for him. Something he couldn't forget since Draco and other Slytherins continued to bring up the fact that he had no family.

"Harry?" asked a concerned Daphne, waking him up from his funk.

"Yeah?" he replied, out of thought.

"My parents wanted to know if you wanted to spend the holidays with my family." Daphne asked with a kind smile that only brightened at Harry's reaction.

"Really?" he asked, not sure if he could believe his ears.

Daphne nodded, holding a letter as proof. "They would be more than happy to have you but you would need permission from your guardians."

Harry's face immediately drooped, realizing that he would never get permission from his relatives especially if they knew that he would be having fun. _No, they would like him to be miserable and lonely this Christmas,_ he thought bitterly.

"Then I suppose I can't go, they would never agree," he said in a resigned voice as he stabbed one of his waffles.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said a smirking Daphne, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry looked up, confused by her confidence. "What do you mean?"

"Your relatives don't want you over for the holiday's right?" asked Daphne.

He shook his head, "of course not, and I would rather be here then there."

"Exactly, but they don't have to know that," replied Daphne.

"Huh?" asked Harry, still not following with his friend's line of logic.

Daphne ruefully shook her head, looking both annoyed and mirthful. "Write them a letter explaining that the only way you cannot go to their house for the holidays is if you are allowed to go to someone else's house."

"Oh," Harry replied with a growing smile, realizing the deceptive and creative problem solving of his friend.

Daphne, looking very pleased with herself only nodded before sipping her juice.

"The ways of Slytherin," smiled Tracey, pulling out a piece of parchment and feather quill for Harry to use.

Harry took the offered parchment and quill with thanks before he began scribbling a note for his Aunt and Uncle repeating what Daphne had told him. Making sure to word it correctly so that they were left with little alternative, he was also careful not to mention going to a friend's since he knew his relatives would immediately squash the idea if they knew he would be having fun.

"Let's see?" asked Daphne, holding out her hand, wanting to proofread. Harry obeyed without thought, watching his two friends reading the letter together.

"Very pathetic sounding Harry, well done," Daphne remarked.

"Yes, you did a good job backing them in a corner," agreed Tracey.

Harry pleased with himself and excited at the prospect of spending the holidays with Daphne and her family. He rolled up the letter and was going to send it after their classes.

"Harry," came a familiar voice.

Harry looked up to see Theodore Nott was standing across from him. The boy hadn't said five words to Harry since their first night and was confused by his sudden appearance.

"Yes, Theodore?" he replied, using the boy's full name instead of his nickname.

Theodore seemed to notice the change in name but nonetheless spoke. "I was wondering if you would meet up with me before dinner tonight, alone."

Daphne was staring at the boy with a cold frown and a very suspicious glare. Tracey too was looking at their fellow first year with skepticism.

"Why is that, Nott?" asked Daphne icily.

Theodore ruffled his collar. "It's private Greengrass."

Daphne snorted, "not if you are going to hex him!"

"I am not going to hex him," protested Nott, sounding insulted at the barb to his character.

"Ok, I'll do it, how about after potions?" injected Harry before the two could argue further. He was cautious but also curious of why Nott wanted to talk to him suddenly. He looked to see neither Tracey nor Daphne seemed to believe this course of action logical but neither protested his decision.

Theodore immediately relaxed and sent Harry a grateful nod. "After potions then." He left without another word.

"What are you doing Harry?" hissed Daphne, deciding to protest his decision once Nott had left. "You can't seriously be that foolish to trust him?"

Tracey nodded in agreement. "This could have been arranged."

Harry looked at his two friends, both looking serious in their assumption. "You mean he is setting me up?"

"It's possible," said Daphne darkly.

"Who, he doesn't like Draco," commented Harry.

"I wouldn't be so bold on that declaration," Daphne rebutted. "I mean their fathers were pretty close."

"Draco's dad too?" whispered Harry, understanding his friend's insinuation.

She nodded curtly, "bought his freedom with the right people, just like Nott Senior."

"How many Death Eater kids go here?" asked an incredulous Harry.

"A lot," answered Daphne plainly.

"Their mostly in our house," added Tracey.

"Lucky us," mumbled Harry sarcastically. He looked around the table at the many stoic Slytherins, wondering just how many of them were the children of former Death Eaters. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to try to loosen the stress he found building up.

"Regardless, I am going to meet with Nott," Harry spoke up, seeing that both girls wanted to protest, he pressed on. "I won't judge him on pure speculation or suspicion, besides he seemed alright the first night."

Daphne muttered something that sounded like_ 'Hufflepuff would be proud.'_

* * *

><p>Though neither girl agreed with his decision, they didn't stop him when potions class finally ended and he was packing up his things and preparing to meet with Nott.<p>

"Would you mind sending Hedwig with my letter?" Harry asked, wanting to find out if he had permission or not as soon as he could.

"I suppose I could," Daphne said, taking the rolled up letter. "It's not like I will waste my breath arguing about how stupid your decision is."

Harry smirked. "Glad to hear it." He thanked them for taking the letter and left the classroom to see Theodore was waiting, he gave Harry a curt nod and motioned him to follow, and Harry did.

The two first year Slytherins silently walked through the dungeon corridors before reaching the entrance hall, where other students were filing into the Great Hall, Nott led Harry down another corridor away from everyone else…

"Nott, where are we going?" asked a suspicious Harry, his friend's warnings at the forefront of his mind with Theodore's shadiness.

"I need to talk to you," he said, over his shoulder. "In private."

"Why?" asked Harry, not going to accept that vague answer, when they could have ducked into any number of empty classrooms.

"I need to show you something," Nott clarified, after a few seconds of silence.

"Show me something?" repeated a confused Harry, catching up with the Slytherin.

"Yes," Nott said tersely. He stopped outside a door, and peered around to make sure the two were alone before he opened the door and gestured Harry to go inside.

Cautiously, Harry put his hands in his pocket to tighten his grip on his wand as he stepped in but there was no need. There were no Slytherins waiting to ambush him, the classroom was abandoned, looking as if it had not been used in some time. The desks were pushed against the far side of the wall but what caught Harry's attention was a towering mirror that was positioned in the middle of the classroom.

Confused, he turned back to Nott, to see he had closed the door. The boy motioned Harry to go to the mirror, his face expressionless.

Harry stepped closer to the mirror, noticing the mirror had an ornate golden frame; it stood on two clawed feet. He curiously looked up to see an inscription at the top of the mirror but he couldn't understand the gibberish that was written, so he turned his eyes to the mirror itself.

Harry nearly toppled backwards at what he saw in the mirror. The mirror was not only reflecting him but the faces of his parents Lily and James Potter, both of whom were smiling at him. He would recognize their faces anywhere thanks to the mountains of pictures that Mrs. Greengrass had sent him, but seeing them in the mirror was another entity entirely. He stepped closer examining the images of his parents until he was so close to the glass that his nose was nearly touching it.

"Impossible," breathed Harry, turning around to see that he was alone with Nott in the room. Nott, had a knowing smirk, his arms crossed but he didn't speak.

Harry enamored by the mirror, tentatively turned back to it and to his surprise more people had joined his parents in the mirror. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all of whom were standing and smiling at Harry, he went to bed every night seeing their faces in the pictures that he was given.

Stepping in the middle of the throngs of friendly faces was who looked to be an older version of himself, he was taller, more filled out, but his hair was still as long and messy as ever. Harry noticed the mirror version was holding something wrapped in blankets when tiny hands were exposed and reaching out at Harry's older self.

Another person stepped forward, this one a woman but before Harry could study her features, Nott stepped in front of the mirror and all the faces disappeared only showing Nott and Harry's reflections.

"Pretty impressive, isn't?" he asked.

Harry numbly nodded, his eyes still transfixed on the mirror.

"I found this a few weeks ago," Nott began. "When I figured out how it worked, I thought you would want to see it."

Harry looked at the mirror to see Nott was avoiding eye contact with Harry, his eyes were on his feet. "How does it work?"

"It shows us what we desire," Nott said bluntly.

That made sense; Harry saw his parents, their friends and him. The life that he never had, the life he longed for when he grew up in the darkness of his cupboard. "It's incredible."

"Yeah but it's also addicting," Theodore stated uncomfortably. "I lost track of how many hours or nights I stood staring at this mirror."

"What do you see?" Harry asked, wondering what could elicit such devotion.

Theodore bristled momentarily before stiffening his posture. "At first I saw my parents; my mother died giving birth to me and my father was unmarked." Nott paused, his brown eyes finally falling on the mirror with a look of longing.

"I see," Harry said slowly, not knowing what else to say. He knew that his father was a Death Eater but Harry could tell by the boy's voice it was something that Theodore didn't agree with.

Nott shook his head, "no, you don't."

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"My desires shifted the more times I came here," he remarked sounding a bit uncomfortable. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I then began to see you, Tracey and Daphne."

Harry had to lean back to hear the Slytherin first year confession. He looked up to see the boy seemed genuine in his statement as well as slightly embarrassed for making such an admission public.

"You mean you started to desire our friendships?" Harry asked, understanding what the boy had finally admitted to.

Not stiffly nodded, "I did, I can't see my parents the way they are in the mirror." He said in a hollow voice. His eyes drifted from the enchanted mirror and towards Harry. "But I was hoping that perhaps this friendship is more attainable."

"So that's why you brought me here? To be my friend?"

"Yes."

Harry examined his fellow Slytherin first year. "Then why didn't you our first night?"

Nott sighed, he looked as if he had been expecting Harry's question. "I thought that it would be smarter if I stayed to myself. I don't share my dad's views on the magical world, though I do not openly flaunt my perspective either."

Harry was relieved that Theo didn't seem to share his father's views but was nonetheless curious of the boy's departure from his family's notorious perspective. "Why don't you agree with your dad?"

"When my father was trying to earn back his reputation and prove to the Ministry he had only been bewitched, he hired multiple Muggle born wizards to work on his numerous businesses and to help tutor me," Nott paused.

"He may have misled the Ministry, but he lost a follower in myself when he assigned me a tutor who was a muggleborn wizard named Ted Tonks. In our limited time together I discovered just how smart Muggle born wizards could be, and even after my father would try to fill my head with Pureblood prejudices it was too late. I had seen with my own eyes that Muggle born wizards could be just as powerful or smart as Pure bloods."

"Sounds like your father's plan backfired," remarked Harry dryly.

Theo smirked and gave a nod. He looked very pleased at the comment. "It did."

"What about now? What about your father's opinion?" asked Harry.

Theo shrugged, retrieving his hands out of his pockets and hanging them loosely at his side. "I decided it was time to stop staring at this mirror when I could have the real thing." He paused, turning his attention back to the mirror, he looked to be scrutinizing his own appearance and spoke the next part with a quiet determination.

"I am tired of mimicking what my father wanted. I don't want to be in his shadow anymore."

Harry could see the boy was conflicted but now consciously cleared. He didn't sense any deception in the boy's words; Theodore seemed generally redeemed and honest with his new desires.

That was enough for Harry, who extended his hand to the boy who looked surprised at the hasty gesture but shook Harry's hand with a thankful nod.

Theo though returned a more stoic look for his next words. "You can't tell anyone what I told you."

"What?" asked Harry, who was caught off guard by the statement and somber tone. He wasn't sure how else to bring his other friends on-board with their new friendship if he couldn't be honest with them and relay this conversation.

"I don't want the others to know about the mirror or what I saw," Theo stated firmly.

Harry slowly nodded; he could see the seriousness in his new friend's eyes and was sure that he would be unable to persuade him. He chalked it up to being a Slytherin thing. To hide one's vulnerabilities, keeping secrets and forging agreements with one another.

Theo relaxed when Harry agreed not to share his sentimental words with any other and it was enough for the Pureblood Slytherin. The two left the room but not before both boys gave the mirror one more longing look before closing the door.

Harry though pleased with the mirror could also remember Nott's warning as it being addicted and how many hours and days Nott admitted to standing in front of it. Harry didn't need the mirror to see his parents nor their friends, thanks to his pictures; he didn't think he would need to see the mirror ever again. Looking at Theo he would strongly guess that neither did him.

"Thanks Theo," Harry said as the boys reached the Great Hall. He didn't mention why he was thankful, but he knew that the other Slytherin wouldn't need to be told twice.

Theo gave him a friendly nod. "I had guessed what you might desire especially after your childhood… I also wanted to prove that I was sincere."

Harry accepted Theo's answer and was grateful that the he sincerely looked out for him. They walked over to the end of the table where Daphne and Tracey were eating; they both looked up as the boys sat down on the opposite bench.

Daphne scowled, not looking pleased with Harry's decision nor their new guest. Tracey tried to look friendlier but both girls ultimately turned to Harry waiting for an explanation.

"Did you send the letter?" asked Harry causally, piling chicken onto his plate.

"We did," answered Daphne tersely, her eyes still on Theodore. "Would you like to explain our guest?"

"Theo decided that he was wrong and wanted to amend himself," answered Harry plainly.

"Redeemed Nott?" asked Daphne bluntly.

"I am not my father," Theo said through gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that," replied Daphne scathingly.

"What changed your mind?" asked Tracey curiously, though Harry noticed she still looked skeptical

Theo to his credit, did not look bothered or annoyed by the question, he seemed to be expecting it which made sense to Harry. "I decided that I shouldn't hide in my father's shadow anymore. I should step out and make my own statement."

"How lucky of us, that we can be used to prove your father wrong," Daphne remarked bitterly, not buying a word the boy was saying.

Theodore clenched his fists, showing his frustration at Daphne's remarks. "I didn't mean it that way."

Daphne raised one manicure brow. "Uh-huh."

"Daphne," Harry warned, he could understand with his friend's vehement stance due to the history between the two families but he also didn't want those same prejudices to blind her to a possible new and sincere friend. "I believe him."

Tracey slowly nodded, but she didn't look utterly convinced.

Daphne shrugged, not looking too pleased with Harry's words or at the thought that Theo would be in their company now. "Only time will tell."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the school weeks went by better then Harry could have expected. Theo and Daphne still did not like each other and it occasionally showed when the two would trade barbs back and forth. Hermione and Neville were a bit hesitant as well mainly Neville, who knew just as much about Nott's father's history then Daphne and Tracey but the boy was also willing to give him a chance. Hermione, thought the point that Nott wanted to hang out with them was proof enough that he could change, Daphne had replied that she was being too naïve and that ended one study session.<p>

However, his thoughts on his friendships were put on hold with the arrival of the holidays. Harry was anxiously looking forward to spending it with the Greengrass family, after he received permission from his relatives. They had sent a long letter saying that he was not welcomed back for the holiday and they were glad to get rid of him. Harry had to admit that Daphne's plan had gone off without a hitch, as he currently found himself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his Slytherin and Gryffindor friends.

He couldn't help but be very thankful with how the semester had turned out. He had made multiple new friends, he was doing better in all of his classes, and he was going to experiment his first true family Christmas…

"I think we could do that," Daphne said suddenly. "I am sure Harry won't mind."

"Huh?" asked Harry, realizing he had been caught day dreaming when he felt every eye in the compartment turn to him.

"Dozing off Harry?" remarked an amused Theo who sat across from him between Neville and Hermione.

"Neville invited us to his manor for New Years," Daphne repeated, giving him a friendly but exasperated look.

"Sounds like fun," Harry agreed, Neville looked pleased that Harry had agreed. "Anyone else going?" he asked.

"If you were listening, you would know we all are except Nott," Daphne answered with a dramatic sigh at her friend's inability to pay attention.

He offered her a friendly shrug and smile before turning to his only Slytherin male friend. "Why not, Nott?"Harry asked with an amused smirk, knowing that his friend hated when his name was used as a pun.

He rolled his eyes just as Harry predicted before answering. "Father is taking me to Germany for the holidays. I won't be returning until the day before we are supposed to come back."

"You will be missed," Daphne said sarcastically.

Theo had the good sense, to fight sarcasm with sarcasm. "Yes, I shall miss your incessant barbs too."

"So Neville, what kind of festivities do wizards use to celebrate the holidays?" asked Harry, deciding it was better to change subjects. Judging by Hermione's excited expression, he was sure the poor boy would be asked a million questions by the time they reached Kings Cross Station.

Harry smiled when he spotted Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass waiting on the platform, Astoria was excitedly waving and calling Harry's name. Mr. Greengrass was dressed in another fine black business suit while Mrs. Greengrass was wearing simple but elegant dark green robes. Both were smiling and waving at Harry and the others.

"Good semester?" asked Cyrus, stepping forward to help Harry and Daphne with their trunks.

"Yes, sir," answered Harry.

"If you are going to be staying with us Harry, none of this sir stuff," Cyrus playfully chided. "Cyrus will do."

"Ok sir-Cyrus," corrected Harry, smiling. Turning to Mrs. Greengrass as Cyrus was now greeting his daughter.

"Harry," greeted Roxanne warmly.

"Mrs. Greengrass," he returned the greeting with a stiff nod. He stood awkwardly in front of Mrs. Greengrass, aware that Daphne was currently hugging her father like the numerous other children who were greeting their parents and siblings with affectionate hugs, sincere words, and small pecks on the cheek or forehead.

He silently sighed, longing to be greeted by his own parents with their bright smiles that he had seen in so many pictures. His longing desires were interupted by a friendly voice.

"Now Harry, if you are going to be calling my husband Cyrus then you must call me Roxanne," corrected a smiling Mrs. Greengrass. "Did you enjoy the pictures Harry?"

"Yes, I did," Harry said. He was unsure if words would ever be able to express just how grateful he was for them. It was because of her that he had finally been able to see his parents' faces.

"I am glad Harry; did you bring them back like I asked?"

He nodded, he remembered receiving the letter from Mrs. Greengrass a few days ago asking him to bring them with him. He was afraid that she was going to want them back, the pictures that he looked at every night before he slept.

Roxanne must have sensed his nervousness. "I was thinking of putting them in a book for you, Harry. That way you won't have to carry that box everywhere you go."

"That would be great," said Harry, fully relieved that his fears had been unfounded.

Roxanne smiled, but before she could reply Daphne stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly, an act which she returned.

Harry stepped aside, allowing Daphne to greet her mother. He watched enviously how easily his friend hugged her mother, how easy it was for her to show her mother affection. He was standing alone stiffly and awkwardly until he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Astoria was looking up at him smiling.

"Hey Harry," she said brightly.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Hey Astoria, you glad to have you sister back?"

Astoria beamed and nodded before adding. "I am also glad you're coming home with us. You're going to love it!"

Harry still smiling, nodded, thankful for Astoria's intervention to brighten his mood before he allowed his thoughts to dampen the wonderful holidays he had planned with the Greengrass clan. "I am too."

"Astoria," Daphne called her sister. Astoria sprinted to her sister, nearly tackling her to the ground as she gave her a firm hug, the Greengrasses laughed as did Daphne who returned the hug with the same fervor.

"Harry," called Neville, who was walking with an austere woman who was wearing a Christmas colored outfit with a vulture hat.

"Hey Neville," greeted a cheerful Harry.

"This is my Gran," Neville introduced his the old woman next to him. She stepped forward, examining Harry closely which made him feel uncomfortable but to his surprise and relief, the old firm woman released a small smile.

"Did you enjoy the pictures?"

"Yes, very much mam. Thank you," said Harry politely.

"I am glad," she said with a nod. "Neville told me that you would be able to attend our New Years Eve party?"

"Yes, thank you for the invitation," he replied.

"Think nothing of it dear, it's good to finally be able to invite some of Neville's friends over," she said absent mindedly. A glimpse at Neville could tell the boy was embarrassed, his cheeks reddening and his eyes on his shoes.

"I count Neville as one of my closest friends," Harry announced, hoping to cheer up his friend.

"Is that so?" replied a curious Mrs. Longbottom, who raised a white brow.

"Augusta is that you?" called Cyrus, stepping forward to greet the Longbottom matriarch, he bowed his head.

"Cyrus," she replied formally.

Taking his cue to leave a very thankful Harry wished Neville happy holidays before returning back to the Greengrass ladies who were talking amicably with Tracey and Hermione.

"Where is Theo?" asked Harry, noticing his friend was nowhere to be seen.

"He left with the Malfoys," answered Daphne distastefully.

"Oh," he said softly, disappointed that he couldn't say goodbye and happy holidays to one of his friends.

"Come children lets escort Hermione to her parents," Roxanne said.

Harry was about to object knowing that Mr. Greengrass still had his trolley but Roxanne seemed to read his mind.

"Do not worry Harry; Cyrus will be joining us shortly."

Harry nodded, looking back to see Cyrus and Augusta were still talking with Neville standing off to the side, apparently trying not to be seen.

He tentatively followed, the last to step through the barrier, feeling another whooping sensation as he did. He could see Hermione fiercely hugging her mom and then her dad. He turned to see Tracey was standing off to the side, he was curious as to why they hadn't bumped into her parents yet.

"I'm going back to the Greengrasses for dinner. My mom is working the late shift," Tracey commented, a mischievous smile on her face.

Harry blinked. "Am I that transparent?"

Tracey giggled before nodding. "Very, it is most unbecoming of a Slytherin."

Harry feigned being hurt which sent the two into laughter. Their antics did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Harry, Tracey how about you introduce yourselves," encouraged a friendly Roxanne, motioning to the Grangers.

"Harry Potter," he said, stepping forward and extending his hand.

"Ah so this is Harry," Mrs. Granger said, shooting her daughter a knowing look. "We have heard a lot about you."

"Mom!" protested a very scandalized Hermione, whose face was tingeing.

"Haven't we all?" remarked Roxanne playfully, giving Daphne a wink. Who immediately blushed and looked away from everyone.

Harry embarrassed at the attention, wasn't sure if he could speak clearly, so he only nodded.

"Haha quite the young man," commented Mr. Granger, shaking Harry's hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You too sir," replied Harry.

Harry now noticed who Hermione got the bushy hair from; her dad had a very bushy brown beard and untamable brown hair. He was tall and thin. He had a very infectious smile and he looked to be free spirited if that twinkle in his brown eyes was any indication.

Mrs. Granger too had brown hair and though slightly bushy, she had been able to manage it perfectly. She had a motherly smile and her eyes shimmered with love for her daughter and overall kindness that Harry found assuring.

"We would love to come," said Mrs. Granger turning back to Roxanne, the two women evidently talking about a get together over the holiday. "But only if your family comes over for a dinner too."

"I am sure I could manage not cooking for one night," joked Mrs. Greengrass, the two mothers sharing a knowing laugh…

* * *

><p>Upon leaving Kings Cross station, Harry was able to experience the magical form of transportation known as Apparition. He had remembered Tracey and Daphne explaining it to him, in one of their sessions of getting him caught up with the magical world. However, he soon learned that being told the experience and actually experimenting it was two different things!<p>

He had felt as if his body had been compressed before forcibly squeezed through a pipe. It was something that he was not looking forward to doing again.

Thankfully, he wasn't allowed to ponder the uncomfortable form of travel as he was soon taken away by Daphne, Tracey and Astoria who were all eager to show him a tour of Greengrass Manor. The three girls all liked to add their own comments and observations as the tour went along.

Harry was impressed by the size, beauty and how it was so immaculate when he asked how they kept it so clean, Daphne answered by summoning 'Blinky.'

Harry nearly jumped out of his shoes when 'Blinky' popped in front of him when he was informed that Blinky was a house-elf. He had never seen anything like it, short, leathery skin, tennis ball sized eyes, large, bat like ears. It was not just their appearance that was confusing but their attitude; they seemed to live to serve, loving to clean, cook, and take care of the Greengrass family.

The tour ended when Harry was shown his own room. He couldn't believe the size of his guest room when he was showed it, he was sure it was larger than the Dursleys master bedroom. It had a large four poster bed, a sofa and lounge chair by a fireplace, with its own private bathroom attached.

Tracey and Daphne were not taken back or surprise by the room's size, but they stayed silent, knowing that their friend was still taking it in.

"Wow," breathed Harry, who never thought he would find himself in such an immense room, let alone one assigned to him. He tentatively took in the room's surrounding, smiling when he saw pictures of his parents in the picture frames on the dresser.

"I am glad you're here Harry," Daphne said sincerely.

Harry turned around to see both of his friends were smiling.

"Do you like it Harry?" asked Mrs. Greengrass, stepping into the room with a warm smile.

Harry numbly nodded, not sure if he could be able to express his gratitude for everything the Greengrass family was doing for him.

"I am glad Harry," she then turned to her daughter and Tracey. "Dinner will be ready shortly we have a guest tonight so be on your best behavior."

"A guest?" asked a confused Daphne.

"Yes, a guest," replied Roxanne before turning to Harry. "An old family friend."

These few words perked Harry's attention as he could see the amused smile on Roxanne's face as she went to the door. "Be down shortly."

"See you downstairs Harry," Tracey said, stepping out of his room.

"Try not to get lost," smirked Daphne as she followed her friend out of the room.

Harry was left alone, realizing how thankful and grateful he was for the last few months. He wasn't sure how his life would have turned out if he had not met the Greengrass family on that fateful day, but he didn't want to imagine it any other way.

While he was getting ready to experience his first family dinner, an excited but nervous Harry could only wonder who this mystery guest was. Especially after Mrs. Greengrass let slip that it was an old family friend, remembering the pictures of his parent's friends, Harry went down to dinner, knowing that this was sure to be the beginning of his best holidays vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thus ends the wondering about Thedore Nott being a friend or nott :). ****I was very interested with the possibilities that Theodore Nott could give. I think the character has great potential and is fairly under used in fanfiction. **

**I hoped you guys liked the mirror scene, I thought the mirror would give a great chance to prove Nott's sincerity. **

**I am sure many of you can guess who this mystery guest is...**

**Next Chapter allows Harry to finally experience and enjoy Christmas. **

**Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again,**

**Spectre4hire**

**P.S: my inbox is also open if you have additional questions, comments or observations to make on this story. **


	7. 6: Friends, Family, and Flamel

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in this update.  
><strong>

**Thanks again to all those who are following this story. **

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Six: Friends, Family, and Flamel **

Stepping into the dining room, Harry got a glimpse of the guest immediately. The man was talking with Roxanne and Cyrus, all three were smiling and now laughing at something one of them must have said but Harry was too far away to hear their conversation.

He tentatively approached the three, getting his first look at the guest who was dressed in shabby robes. He had graying hair, with bags under his eyes. However all exhaustion and age left his face when the man smiled, it was in that smile when Harry was immediately able to put a name to the guest, having seen countless pictures of the man with his parents, "Remus Lupin?"

Remus Lupin turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of an approaching Harry. He cracked a growing smile, pushing himself out of the chair he sat in, to move closer to Harry. "Pup."

"What?" asked a confused Harry, unsure of what he was just called.

This made Remus's smile only grow, reaching his eyes. "That's what we use to call you, when you were little."

"Really?" asked Harry.

Remus sadly nodded, bending down so that he could be eye level with Harry. "Wow you look just like James."

"I know," Harry said softly, but still appreciated the compliment.

Remus smiled, "You have your mother's eyes though." The man's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "It is great to see you again." The man gently patted Harry's shoulder before standing back up.

"Could you tell me about them?" Harry asked weakly.

"Of course, anything for you Pup," Remus answered.

"We all can," added Roxanne, joining them, she had a warm smile, which highlighted her beauty.

"I could think of no finer dinner topic," agreed Cyrus.

Harry beamed, unable to hide his excitement at the thought that he was going to hear stories about his parents. He appreciated the pictures that Mrs. Greengrass had given him; since it gave him the chance to see his parent's faces for the first time. However, he hoped these stories would bring his parents to life.

"Daphne, Astoria, Tracey," smiled Roxanne, bringing Harry's attention to the three new arrivals. The Greengrass Matriarch turned to Remus. "I think the last time you saw them, they were still young."

"I am afraid they were," agreed Remus with a nod of his head, offering the three girls a polite smile as he stepped forward, extending his hand. "Remus Lupin, an old friend of your parents and Harry's."

The three girls returned his greeting and shook his hand before situating themselves around the table; Harry sat between Remus and Daphne on one side while Tracey and Astoria sat on the other. Cyrus sat at one end and Roxanne sat at the other ends of the table.

Harry couldn't remember a better time outside of Hogwarts. The food was splendid and the atmosphere was light and inviting as Mr. Lupin, Roxanne, and Cyrus dominated the conversation by regaling the three kids about their days at Hogwarts. Harry was instantly ensnared, at the many stories of his parents, laughing when Mr. Lupin would tell a mischievous story about the trouble he and Harry's father would get into with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

He realized just how great his parents were, how they touched so many lives, how they loved and laughed and lived life to the fullest. It had confirmed his best fantasy and imaginative attempts when he would spend hours in the darkness of his cupboard trying to picture a life with them.

Dinner had since been finished and dessert had just been taken away by an eager Blinky who continued to ask Harry and Mr. Lupin if there was anything further the house elf could do to please the guests. It took the two several minutes to assure the Greengrass house elf how good they were treated before it went away with a proud smile.

Tracey, Daphne and Astoria were talking happily in the sitting room, the two girls explaining their classes and the school to an eager Astoria who was hanging on their every word. The three adults and Harry remained at the dining room table.

Harry could not have asked for a better start to his Christmas holidays. He got to meet one of his parent's oldest friends, listen to numerous stories of his parents. He was finally able to see a glimpse of the life they had lived. Not sure if words could do justice to this meal, he instead sat perfectly content in his chair, feeling a smile that reached his eyes. His bliss was interrupted when he heard a heavy sigh coming from where Mr. Lupin was sitting.

Curious, Harry turned to one of his father's best friends to see the man was no longer smiling. He looked tired and much older than his supposed age of his early thirties. He was also unaware that Harry was watching him, as his eyes were on the wine filled goblet in his hand.

"Mr. Lupin?" asked Harry cautiously, not sure what to say or do as it were only him and Mr. Lupin at the table since Cyrus and Roxanne had excused themselves.

He turned to face him and Harry could see the man looked very sad and weary. His wrinkles around his eyes became more visible as he gave Harry, a small tired smile. "It's Moony or Remus, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Moony." Pleased to note that the name sounded right to a man who had been his pseudo uncle when he was a baby. The name also sounded vaguely familiar, as if he had heard it before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Moony sighed, "I am sorry Harry."

Harry immediately perked at the apology, unsure what had roused such a sudden response. He opened his mouth to ask why he was apologizing but Mr. Lupin continued.

"I should have visited you Harry when you were younger. You should have known about your parents much sooner."

Harry could hear the sincerity in the older man's words as he reeled off the mistakes of the past. Though he was sure his pseudo uncle regretted the action, his curiosity prompted him to ask.

"Why didn't you?"

Remus rubbed his tired eyes and sadly shook his head. "I gave into my own grief and depression after your parent's death and submerged myself in the muggle world for the last several years."

"You didn't want me, did you?" asked Harry, unable to keep his tone normal as it cracked. The young boy was use to neglect and misfortune. He was given it regularly living with the Dursleys for the last ten years.

Remus immediately tensed at the soft spoken words and turned to Harry. "No, that isn't it."

"Then why didn't you raise me instead of my relatives?" asked Harry. Ever since he had discovered his parent's friends in those pictures, he couldn't help but wonder why he was stuck with the Dursleys.

"I couldn't," Remus replied vaguely.

"You didn't want to," Harry said bitterly, lowering his head, his eyes on his hands which he was wringing in his lap. He could hear Remus gulp beside him, but Harry didn't care how he sounded or the words he chose.

"Harry, there wasn't anything I would want to do more then to raise you," Remus said softly and sincerely, causing Harry to raise his head where he could see some conflict behind the tired man's eyes. "But I can't, I am not allowed."

"My parents would have wanted you too," Harry argued.

Remus smiled sadly and nodded. "They did but it wasn't up to them."

"Who was it up to then?"

Remus shook his head, looking to regret where this conversation was heading. "That's not important Harry. What is important is that I don't plan on sullying a second chance for being there for you. That is if you want me to?"

Harry could hear the uncertainty in the adult's voice, "I do, Moony."

Remus smiled, "me too Pup. You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Will you tell me some more stories about my parents?" asked Harry.

"As many as you want to hear," answered Remus.

Harry was disappointed when he and Daphne were finally sent to their room, an hour later for bed. He got dressed quietly into his pajamas, his mind trying to commit every story he heard that evening to memory. He didn't want to forget a single detail as he climbed into his bed, and lay in darkness, realizing how grateful and happy he was for where he currently found himself.

Even as he tried to commit the stories to memory, he also was unable to forget about his conversation with Moony. He couldn't control his curiosity at what he said about his inability to being able to raise Harry, he was sure there was more to it and Harry wanted to know what it was. He also was determined to discover the fates of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, anytime he tried to ask about them during the stories he was rebuffed by all three adults. He could only wonder why these two supposed friends of his parents could elicit such a response from the adults, and it was with these thoughts that sent Harry into a peaceful slumber…

* * *

><p>"Harry," hissed Daphne.<p>

Harry groaned, stirring under his blankets. He blinked his sleepy eyes to see a blurry silhouette in front of him. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep as he lazily reached for his glasses and put them on. Daphne came into focus. She was sitting on his bed. He frowned, "is there a particular reason you woke me up?"

"I just needed a good conversation at two in the morning," replied Daphne sarcastically, before tossing her hair over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, and put his head back on his pillow. Wanting to submit to the desire to go back to sleep.

"Come on now is our chance," Daphne whispered softly, before gently pushing his shoulder.

He immediately raised his head, curious with what his friend was saying or referring too."Our chance at what?"

She shook her head ruefully. "I thought you were only dim during the daylight."

"Ha-hah," yawned a protesting Harry, realizing that he was not going to go back to sleep with this intruder in his room.

"This is our chance to find out about Flamel," Daphne clarified.

"We have all Holiday though," replied Harry, even though he was just as curious as his friends. At this particular moment the only thing he valued was a few more hours of sleep.

"I can't wait," Daphne said, standing up. "As a friend, I thought you would want to be a part of the discovery, but I guess I was wrong."

"Guilt trip much?" groaned Harry, discovering his sleepiness fading away the more this conversation continued, being replaced by his own curiosity about finding out who the mysterious Nicholas Flamel was.

Daphne grinned, "Many times."

"Are you sure we can find him in your family's library?" asked Harry, not wanting to forfeit his first chance of sleeping in on a fool's search.

"I am confident," Daphne replied straightening her posture, while feigning indignity at the slight that she would lead him astray.

"Fine lets go see," Harry grumbled, sliding out from under his blankets.

A triumphant Daphne led a tired Harry out of his room and down the stairs. A few candles remained lit, but otherwise the manor was plunged in darkness at this late hour. Daphne had early on taken a candle from the corridor and was using it to lead them to the library's oak doors before opening them.

Harry vaguely remembered the library during the tour he had several hours ago when he first arrived. At this ungodly hour that felt like an eternity ago. The library was just as impressive at night, a large diamond shaped room with towering bookshelves that lined the walls, leather sofas and chairs placed in the middle of the room and around a fireplace which was the only part of any of the walls not covered by books.

"How many books do you have?" Harry whispered.

"A few thousand," shrugged Daphne, leading him over to a pulpit.

Harry knew that Hermione would faint at the sight of so many books. "So how are we going to find Flamel in all this?" He waved his arms to gesture to all the bookshelves.

"Ye of little faith," Daphne smirked before pointing to the pulpit the two now stood in front of. The small pulpit was crafted from simple wood with a piece of parchment and ink bottle on top, a feathery quill lay on its side by the parchment.

"Uh-huh," Harry said, turning from the pulpit to his friend. Wondering if he had been woken up this early just to be a participant in his friend's prank.

"My father installed runes, numerous spells, enchantments into our library. We can get any book we want if we write what we are looking for," Daphne explained.

"Really?" breathed Harry, feeling a lot more awake. He was sure Madam Pince, the school's librarian would be impressed with such magic.

Daphne nodded proudly at her father's achievement. "Yes, it is all specially catalogued. The book or books will appear there." She pointed to a small circular table that rested on the other side of the pulpit.

"Impressive," Harry admitted. "I am sure Madam Pince would be green with envy at this layout."

Daphne smirked, "that she would." She then picked up the feathery quill and dipped it into the ink before returning to the parchment where she carefully wrote out the name that had been bothering them these last few weeks.

_Nicholas Flamel._

Daphne returned the quill to its side next to the parchment; Harry watched the letters in the parchment fade away. He was about to ask what was happening but then he noticed the sudden appearance of a very old, very big leather bound book.

"Yes!" exclaimed a proud Daphne. "I knew it would work." She eagerly walked around the pulpit to see the book that more than likely contained the answers they sought about the mysterious Nicholas Flamel.

Harry tentatively followed, finding his own curiosity piquing with his own excitement that they were coming to the conclusion of the research they had been secretly conducting for weeks.

She reached out and gingerly flipped through the pages of the book, her eyes scanning its content. He could see her smile only growing. "Wow, this is incredible."

"What? What is it?" asked Harry, slightly annoyed that she was reading silently and leaving him in the dark.

She looked up and must have noticed his annoyance as she flashed him an apologetic look. "Sorry, got excited." She then put the book on the table to allow them both the ability to read its content.

Harry looked down at the small excerpt that Daphne had chosen.

_Nicolas Flamel the famous alchemist who successfully created a Sorcerer's Stone. The stone is very rare and nearly impossible to create because of its astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into gold. It also inhabits the Elixer of Life. Allowing any who drink its contents the gift of immortality. It has been the first stone created and recognized in the last ten centuries. _

"Wow," breathed Harry, finishing the excerpt, he then looked up at the portrait that was with it. Of a young man and woman both dressed in regal clothes that he had seen in those medieval movies that the Dursleys would sometimes watch on the telly when he was younger.

"It's amazing," added Daphne. "Can you believe it the Sorcerer's Stone is at our own school?"

Harry shook his head in amusement. "No wonder we never found him. He is over six hundred years old. He really wouldn't be in recent magical achievements, now would he?"

Daphne giggled and nodded, her fingers tracing the small picture of the supposed stone. He looked over at his friend to see the pensive look she gave.

"Could you imagine having the stone in your possession?" she whispered softly. "What you could accomplish?"

"I suppose that is why someone is trying to steal it," deadpanned Harry. He had to admit the temptation for such an item was high.

Daphne slowly nodded, her blue eyes still held a slightly far off look as if she was trying to imagine such a possibility. "I suppose you are right."

It was sometime later when the two finally left the library after reading up on both Nicolas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone that Harry once again slid under his blankets. He yawned as he gently put his glasses on the nightstand, blinking in the darkness, his mind replaying the facts that he and Daphne had discovered in the last hour or so.

They now knew who Nicolas Flamel was, what Fluffy was guarding on the third floor corridor… The Sorcerer's stone: A chance for immortality and unlimited wealth. The lengths someone might use to acquire this stone had already been witnessed when someone successfully broke into Gringotts to try to snatch the stone. Leaving Harry to wonder how long the stone would be safe at Hogwarts?

* * *

><p>The days between the start of the holidays and Christmas were some of the best Harry could ever experience. Especially since Moony was staying at the manor too and had gone to great efforts to try to not only get to know Harry but to tell him as many stories as he could remember of his parents.<p>

Harry knew his pseudo uncle was trying to make up for the past ten years. He could tell the man regretted his lack of action and was making a genuine effort to redeem himself. Harry was grateful for the effort and thankful for another presence in his life who wanted to see him achieve and who more importantly cared about his well being.

Two days before Christmas found Harry, Cyrus, and Moony going to Diagon Alley to help Harry do his Christmas shopping. Roxanne, Daphne, and Astoria elected to remain at the manor to put up decorations and to wrap their gifts.

Harry coughed soot as he tumbled out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. He was sure he had inhaled too much smoke as he experienced his first trip by Floo powder and instantly didn't like it. After apparition and now Floo powder, Harry was only left wondering if the magical world had any non-nauseous ways of transportation.

A snigger caused the first year Slytherin to look up to see Moony was trying his best to hold back his own laughter while the man's eyes were a lit with mirth.

Harry dusting off the soot and ash as he approached his father's friend, trying to keep an annoyed look on his face as he fought off his own amusement. He was happy that the Leaky Cauldron was empty at this early hour and that his little display had only been seen by Remus.

"That was a bit embarrassing Pup," smiled Remus.

Harry rolled his eyes but before he could reply, green fire appeared once more as Cyrus Greengrass easily stepped out of the fireplace. Harry was envious, at how simple and easy the man made it look.

"Troubles with the Floo?" asked Cyrus. Remus let out a bark of laughter, unable to contain his amusement anymore.

Harry too was able to see the amusement of his current attire which had him covered in ash and soot, he finally smiled and nodded.

Cyrus returned the smile; pulling out his wand from a hip holster he uttered an incantation. The soot and ash immediately evaporated leaving Harry's first year robes spotless, including his Slytherin colored scarf and patch.

"I suppose we will have to teach him how it is done," Remus remarked, tentatively patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, we can't have him breaking a bone," agreed Cyrus with mirth.

"Show offs," Harry mumbled good naturedly as the two adults traded chuckles before leading Harry out of the bar after saying a quick good morning to Tom the bartender. The three stepped out onto the alley as Cyrus went to the brick wall while Remus and Harry hung back.

"A Slytherin, I still can't believe it," Remus stated suddenly.

Harry looked up to see Moony was smiling. He offered his father's friend a shrug. "The hat said my destiny lay with that house."

Remus nodded, apparently accepting Harry's answer. "No trouble I hope?"

Harry lowered his head, remembering the countless whispers and glares. Not to mention his encounters with Draco. "Nothing I can't handle."

The adult raised a brow, seemingly taken aback by the answer and his tone. "Harry?"

"I have friends who watch out for me," Harry answered quickly, wanting to reassure his pseudo uncle. _Reassurance_ wasn't something Harry was use to having to do. Growing up neglected and ignored, he wasn't use to people looking after his well being, thankfully that all had changed.

Remus appraised the young man but before he could comment, Cyrus called back at them. Both turned to see him standing in the open doorway that led to Diagon Alley.

"The doorway won't stay open you know."

Remus and Harry followed the Greengrass Patriarch through the gateway as the three stepped onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Only a few customers were out at this early hour, none of them giving the three a second glance as they walked by. After a trip to Gringotts to withdraw more coins, the men went about their shopping more importantly helping Harry with his.

Harry who had never received a Christmas present before let alone buy one wanted to make sure that each present he bought his friends was something that they would appreciate. After a few hours of shopping at every store Diagon Alley offered, the three men called it a day. They decided to take up lunch at the Three Broomsticks, Remus and Cyrus wanting to give Harry the experience of the oldest magical village in all of Britain.

* * *

><p>Harry immediately took a liking to the Three Broomsticks; the quaint bustling tavern was warm with a friendly ambiance. It was decently crowded by a number of witches and wizards which made it easier for Harry to go unnoticed. Something he was immensely thankful for. An attractive and curvy waitress led the three to a booth and quickly left to get their drinks.<p>

"This takes me back," Remus said with a smile, his eyes showing a far off look while he scanned the inside of the restaurant.

Cyrus nodded, "yes, it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend without a visit to the Three Broomsticks."

The waitress came back with a warm smile and handed the three, mugs of butterbeers. Harry intrigued by the name tentatively drank his and immediately felt a sudden warmth swell within his stomach. It was a welcome feeling after being out in the cold most of the morning.

"This is really good," he proclaimed, smacking his lips together.

The waitress smiled, "I am glad you like it Hon. I am Rosmerta and I will be serving you today." She then turned to Remus and Cyrus. "You two look very familiar." Before they could answer a light seemed to go off in her head as she snapped her manicured fingers. "Remus Lupin and Cyrus Greengrass!"

The two men smiled and nodded, both looking pleased that they were remembered by the waitress.

"You flatter us." Cyrus said softly.

Rosmerta chuckled. "It's hard to forget some of my best clients. You were always in here with Roxanne Everett. You two were quite inseparable, I still remember a few times the two of you would duck in here to…-"

Cyrus looking a bit flustered raised his hands to stop the waitress from going further. "Well, yes we are married now."

She grinned, "I knew you two would end up together." She then turned to Remus. "You, I remember too always in here with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black."

Harry noticed, the smile left her face at the mention of Sirius's name, he looked over to see both Cyrus and Remus also looked more somber at the name. If he didn't know better, he would think that none of them liked the man who had served as his father's best man at his parent's wedding.

"Yes, well I hope we didn't cause too much mischief for you," Remus said uncomfortably, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Rosmerta seemed to understand and agree. "No, not too much except that time you four blew up our kitchen."

Harry snorted into his butterbeer. Remus's cheeks went red; he was nervously tugging at his collar, while Cyrus laughed soundly.

"Erh yes, we were sorry about that," Remus recovered, tapping his fingers on his butterbeer mug.

She waved off his embarrassment, she too was smiling at the memory. "Last time we let our customers try to cook their own food."

Remus nodded, though Harry could see his lips twitching into a smile.

Rosmerta's breath hitched and Harry knew why, looking up he could see that she had finally seemed to notice him. "Sweet Merlin, your Harry Potter!"

Harry immediately stiffened at the gaping; she seemed to notice his discomfort as she immediately lowered her head, looking embarrassment. "I am sorry, not good for a waitress to gawk at her customer. I shant expect a good tip with that behavior."

"You just look like them, your father, it's like I am talking to James," she said in a soft voice. "But I am looking into Lily's eyes." She paused, her eyes misting. "Great people your parents, brought me a lot of laughs…"

Harry sat up straighter, though he had been told it several times. He enjoyed it nonetheless especially when it was spoken in a tone and by people who seemed to genuinely care about his parents.

Cyrus steered the conversation back to their orders and after they gave them, Rosmerta took their menus and left. "So Remus I suppose you didn't partake in a chef's occupation while in the muggle world?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "To be fair, it was mostly James and Sirius, they did cause the oven to explode."

Harry noticed it again, the change of tone at the mention of Sirius's name, the shift in body that both adults seemed to make. It was almost as if it hurt them to say his name or the mere mention of him. "What happened to-?" The rest of Harry's question was interrupted as a booming voice followed by a giant of a man stepping into the tavern.

"Ello Harry!"

Harry forgot about his question, as a smile came to his face when he saw his first friend from the magical world. "Hagrid!"

The giant gamekeeper approached the three, his bushy beard and long untamed hair mired with frost.

"Hagrid," Cyrus greeted the man civilly and with a smile, followed by Remus.

"Cyrus, Remus!" Hagrid smiled.

"Care to join us?" offered Cyrus, gesturing to a nearby chair.

Hagrid shook his head, sending bits of frost in all directions. "Can't, Ima just here for' a bit of food befur I head ova to the Hog's Head."

"The what?" asked a confused Harry.

"It's a dingy bar at the end of the road," clarified Remus. "Not for the young crowd."

"Oh," Harry said softly.

"What business do you have at the Head?" asked Cyrus politely.

"A card game," answered Hagrid proudly and a bit too loudly as several people turned their heads to their table.

Hagrid was never one for subtleties; it was kind of hard when you were ten feet tall.

After accepting what looked to be a crate of food from Rosmerta, Hagrid wished the three of them a Happy Christmas and left the tavern.

The three were soon presented their assortment of lunches and began to eat. Harry, who was working on his delicious sandwich slowly, still could not forget about the reaction that Sirius's name got. Deciding that he needed to find out without drawing too much attention, he decided to use his inner Slytherin and start by asking a much safer question.

"Why didn't Sirius or Peter take me in after my parents died?"

Remus's silverware toppled off the table before falling on the ground to a clatter. His expression immediately shifted from relaxed to on edge. Cyrus flinched momentarily before regaining his cool demeanor as he finished sipping his butterbeer.

The two adults exchanged looks, apparently silently agreeing to the direction of where to take the conversation before Cyrus finally spoke up.

"Peter was killed during the war."

"He was?" asked Harry. He somehow was not expecting that answer. He should have, knowing that many numerous wizards and witches had lost their lives during the first struggle with Voldemort.

Remus nodded sadly, "towards the end of the war."

"What about Sirius?" asked Harry casually.

Cyrus sighed, "he switched sides."

"Switched sides?"

"Sirius comes from a family who has long supported the Dark Arts. We had thought he was different but in the end we were wrong," answered Cyrus.

"He joined Voldemort?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," answered Remus flatly.

"What about-"

"Please Harry, no more," cut in Remus.

Harry turned over to see the line of questioning had brought his pseudo uncle into a very tense posture. The man looked both very weary and very sad. It forced Harry to realize that he was casually asking about two men who Remus had considered brothers, one who had been killed, while the other had joined Voldemort.

"He is paying for his loyalties," Cyrus said darkly.

Harry looked over to the Greengrass Patriarch. "What do you mean?"

"He was sent to Azkaban prison. A terrible place, guarded by the most foulest of creatures," Cyrus explained.

Remus cleared his throat, looking a bit irksome that the conversation was being allowed to continue. Cyrus shrugged apologetically before going back to his own food.

Harry could tell the conversation was over and that he wasn't going to find out anymore. However he had more thoughts to digest then food, his father's best man and supposedly best friend; Sirius Black had switched sides, betraying the light to align himself with Voldemort. Harry could remember all the pictures of the young Sirius Black, the jovial man so full of life and laughter was a closet Death Eater?

Even though both adults seemed terse and tense at the subject, Harry had to know more. He needed to know why his father's best friend would switch sides and just as important what were his parent's reactions to such a gut wrenching revelation. He knew that he would need to be patient and tread carefully if he was going to uncover the truth…

* * *

><p>The lunch and the days that followed were uneventful to Harry, compared with the news he learned at that Three Broomsticks. Though the revelation about Sirius Black was a black spot for Harry's first enjoyable holidays it could not deter the young man from being appreciative for the Greengrass hospitality not to mention the continued presence of Moony.<p>

A tired Harry Potter woke on Christmas morning to a friendly and all too familiar voice.

"Happy Christmas Harry!"

Harry blearily opened his eyes, blinking in blurry vision before he fumbled with his glasses on his nightstand and slid them on to see a smiling Daphne Greengrass standing at the foot of his bed.

"Happy Christmas Daphne," he returned the holiday greeting. He attempted to sit up, only to feel an increase weight at his feet, looking down at the foot of his bed. Harry noticed a pile of presents, the young boy who had never received a Christmas present in all of his life, was now staring at his first ever Christmas presents.

"Thanks for the potions ingredients!" said an enthusiastic Daphne who was clutching a small wooden box to her side.

Harry smiled, "I am glad you like it."

Daphne who was still smiling added. "How could I not? Some of these ingredients are rare and expensive-"

Harry cut her off, realizing where her line of thinking was going. "It wasn't too expensive; I got a good deal on them."

"A good deal?" asked Daphne, clearly wanting to know more.

Harry offered her a shrug and a smile. "We persuaded the shop keeper that having me as a client wasn't such a bad thing."

Daphne smirked. She looked very pleased and proud. "See, you are learning the effective ways of our house."

Harry shook his head in amusement. He was still a bit uncomfortable with his fame and how people gawked at him but he also realized that such attention could be beneficial in certain ways. His thoughts and perspective on being famous left his head as he went his first present which coincidentally was from Daphne who he considered his first Hogwarts friend.

Gingerly holding the package, he looked up to see Daphne smiling at him. She seemed to know how momentous this was for her friend.

He tentatively opened his first Christmas present, looking down at it, his eyes immediately brightened at what he saw. He was holding a silver and green picture frame.

It was not the frame that had gotten his attention but the picture within it. He was looking down at his own smiling face, with Daphne and Tracey flanking him both girls were smiling and waving back up at him. He recognized the moment at once, it was the Friday afternoon, the ending of their first week of classes.

He soon discovered a second picture and frame under the first. This picture frame had green and crimson bordering. He looked down once more at himself, who was smiling and waving back at him. Like the first one he was again flanked by Daphne and Tracey who were both smiling and waving. There were others too in the picture.

Neville was on Tracey's other side while Hermione was on Daphne's other side. The two Gryffindors were also smiling, Neville a bit more shyly while Hermione was practically beaming up at Harry. Theodore was also in the picture, he was on Hermione's other side, though he didn't smile as wide as the others, a small smile could be seen as he followed it with a curt nod.

He recognized this moment too. It was taken the day before their holidays began. They had all went to the library to start up on their holiday homework and Daphne had pulled out the magical camera and had persuaded Madam Pince to take a picture. A feat Harry was sure would never be matched, since the librarian didn't seem to like too many of her own students.

"Wow," Harry breathed, looking between his two pictures. These were the first magical pictures of him that he could actually remember being taken. However, that wasn't why his throat was so dry or why he could feel tears threatening to come out, it was because he was looking down at his friends.

_His friends, _the two words alone were enough for Harry to smile. A permanent reminder that he had started a new life when he got his Hogwarts letter, a life that meant new friends, with people who cared for him and that reminder helped make Harry's first present, his best present that he would ever receive.

"Do you like it?" asked Daphne tentatively. She seemed to take his silence as if he wasn't fond of the gift.

Harry turned to her with a smile that threatened to split his face in half. "I love it!"

She smiled brightly at this statement before she adapted a more mischievous look. "I was tempted to cut out Nott's picture but seeing as he is your friend and all…"

Harry chuckled, his eyes still roaming over the two different pictures. He immediately placed them on his nightstand and went about opening his other gifts.

Hagrid had given him a flute that he seemed to make himself. When Harry tried to play a few notes, it sounded like an owl. A dying owl if you asked Daphne.

Tracey had gotten him a book: _Quidditch through the Ages. _Harry immediately began to open it and read through the first few pages much to Daphne's displeasure.

Tracey's mom had sent him a batch of homemade caramel fudge which was delicious. Daphne said no one made better fudge then Mrs. Davis and that he should expect a lot more of those gifts in the coming years.

Neville had given Harry a box of chocolate frogs. Hermione too sent candy, small packages of chocolate frogs and licorice wands.

Theodore had given Harry a book as well. His book was a beginner's guide to _**Defense against the Dark Arts and Creatures**_. Flipping through the pages to see the book offering various tips, spells, and charms, many of which he wanted to test including a stunning spell, and disarming jinx.

Even the Dursleys sent him a Christmas gift! All be it a fifty cent piece, but for them it seemed that they had been touched by the season of giving.

Remus had given Harry his dad's old wand holster. Harry held the worn out dragon leather holster in his hands gingerly. The thought that it had once belonged to his father, made it an incredible gift. For the first time in his life, he owned something that belonged to his parents.

Roxanne and Cyrus had given Harry a photo album; they had carefully organized the volumes of pictures of his parents and friends in over a hundred pages. It was another remarkable gift. Looking to see his parents smiling faces on Christmas morning was another gift that he did not think words could express his true emotions.

"You got one more," observed Daphne. She was sitting next to him at the end of the bed.

Harry noticed the gift she was referring to and picked it up. It was a small parcel; he carefully opened it to find himself staring at a shiny silvery cloak. His fingers gently ran over the fabric, it was the strangest touch he ever experienced, it felt as if it was water that had been woven into the material.

"I can't believe it," Daphne said softly.

He looked up to see her blue eyes were examining his gift closely. "What?"

She tore her eyes away from his cloak and to him. She seemed to sense his confusion as she clarified. "You're holding an invisibility cloak. By the looks of it a very well made one."

"An invisibility cloak?" repeated Harry.

"Yes, I am sure of it," Daphne stated. "Try it on." She added motioning to the mirror on his dresser.

Harry trusting his friend was not having him on. Got out of bed, carefully holding the cloak as he arrived at the dresser, he found himself staring at his own reflection. He looked back at Daphne who was gesturing him to try it on, which he slowly did tossing the cloak over his head.

"I knew it!" proclaimed a triumphant Daphne.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared in the mirror where his reflection had been a moment ago, was now gone! He gingerly removed the cloth from his head and to his amusement saw his head hovering in mid-air since the cloak was still wrapped around his shoulders and torso.

"Wow, it's incredible!" Harry said, already hatching ways he could use the cloak on Draco and his fellow house mates.

"There's a note too," Daphne observed, holding up a small piece of parchment.

Harry approached her, carefully removing the cloak and placing it on his bed, he took the offered note. He didn't recognize the long, loopy scrawl.

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.**_

_**A very Merry Christmas to you.**_

"My father's," Harry repeated. He had already thought the cloak was an amazing gift, but to know that it once belonged to his father made it even more amazing. He now had two gifts that once belonged to his father.

"Is there a signature?" asked Daphne.

Harry shook his head, handing her the note.

"I wonder if it's from Moony," suggested Daphne, looking up from the note.

"No, it doesn't match Moony's handwriting and besides he already gave me a gift," Harry pointed out.

"True," Daphne conceded. "But it doesn't mean that he couldn't have gotten you another gift and just disguised his handwriting."

"Why would he disguise his handwriting?"

"Good point," Daphne admitted, pouting slightly that her theory had been shot down. "Then who gave it to you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know but whoever it is has my thanks and a new box of chocolate frogs."

Just then a smiling Mrs. Greengrass poked her head into the room. "There you are Daphne. Well I hope you guys are done opening gifts because it is time for Breakfast and then we are going out."

"Going out?" asked a confused Daphne.

"Yes, so dress nicely," answered Mrs. Greengrass and before either kid could ask a follow up question, she left.

"Some kind of family tradition?" asked Harry.

Daphne shook her head, "no, we don't usually go out on Christmas."

"Oh," said Harry, carefully wrapping up his father's cloak.

"Are you going to ask Moony about it?"

"Eventually," answered Harry vaguely which caused Daphne to raise a manicure eyebrow, expecting him to explain. "I want to try it out at school first."

A mischievous glint could be seen in Daphne's icy blue eyes. Her thoughts no doubt on how certain Slytherins could be punished or humiliated.

The two went downstairs and were greeted warmly by Cyrus, Roxanne, Astoria and Remus. Thanks were exchanged as some showed off new gifts and others talked about the gifts they had received. Throughout Breakfast Harry couldn't stop smiling, as he continued to look around at the friendly faces at the table. Not to mention the gifts that his friends had sent him that now were placed in a careful pile at the foot of his bed.

It was near the end of the Breakfast where Astoria asked the question that Harry was tempted to ask himself.

"Where are we going today?"

The adults exchanged looks, silently communicating a conversation while Harry and Daphne traded their own looks, both curious and thankful for the younger Greengrass for broaching the subject they had both wanted to know more about.

"Mr. Lupin and your mother will be taking Harry out but it is a surprise," answered Cyrus delicately.

Daphne looked to her parents, giving them an annoyed expression conveying that she was not pleased that she was not being included. "Where? Why only them?"

"It is personal Daphne, perhaps you may go another time," answered her father after turning to her mother.

"Personal?" asked Daphne, opening her mouth for another barrage of questions but her parents beat her to the punch.

"No more questions Daphne."

Daphne immediately closed her mouth, settling into her ice queen mask of indifference with a thin frown showing her disapproval.

"I don't mind if Daphne comes," Harry said softly, after the table had fallen silent. He was curious to know where they were going that was so personal that only he, Roxanne, and Moony were going.

Daphne flashed him a grateful smile before turning to her parents, silently pleading for them to reconsider.

Roxanne sampled her daughter with an amused smile at the sudden change in her mood. "Remus?"

"If Harry says it's ok, then its fine with me," he agreed.

Daphne's ice mask cracked completely when she realized that she was not being left out.

Astoria on the other hand wasn't happy about being excluded and it took her father a few promises including a round of snowball fights and sledding to convince Astoria that she was going to have more fun with him than the others.

* * *

><p>So after Blinky was showered with compliments after a well cooked meal, the poor house elf eyes nearly bulging out at all the kind words that were given to her. A satisfied and well fed Remus, Roxanne, Harry, and Daphne exited the Dining room and made their way to the foyer with Cyrus following holding onto Astoria's hand as he went.<p>

"We are going to be aparating," announced Remus.

Harry groaned loudly causing three smiles from the adults and an amused head shake from Daphne. All of who were use to the nauseous mode of transportation.

"I will take Harry," Remus added, a hint of a smile still on his face after Harry's groan. He tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Nothing to worry about** if** you hold on tight."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Harry suddenly. "Could something go wrong?" He hated apparition because of the feeling he got of being forced through a small pipe, but if there was a danger to it, he definitely couldn't see himself doing it when he was older.

"Only if you are worried about losing a body part," grinned Remus.

"Wait… what?" asked Harry, hoping he had heard wrong.

"He is only teasing Harry," reassured Roxanne, sending a pointed look at Remus.

More relaxed, Harry allowed Remus to firmly grab his arm as they said goodbyes to Astoria and Cyrus before Harry once more experienced the feeling as if he was being squeezed through a pipe before he thankfully found solid ground beneath him.

He immediately bent over, hands on his knees, his breathing heavy as he tried to reel in his stomach and push down the vomit that was creeping up his throat.

Remus chuckled, "Your mother wasn't much of a fan of apparition at first too."

"I can see why," Harry murmured finally, standing up to find himself standing in an alley with Remus, Roxanne, and Daphne all watching him with various expressions. Remus looked on with amusement, Roxanne with a mother's sympathy while Daphne's eyes glistened with merriment.

"We got Lily through it and we will get you through it too, Harry," said a soothing Roxanne, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately felt better; he chalked it up to a mother's touch. He was also secretly pleased that his mother didn't like the form of travel either, another connection with his parents that he would treasure.

"Ok, we should get going," Remus said, he had poked his head out of the alley and now turned to face the three of them before he gestured the group to leave the alley.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, as he found himself and the others walking sidewalks through a small muggle community. He couldn't see another person in all directions, most of the shops were closed and he was sure most people were enjoying the warmth of their fires and the company of their family on this Christmas morning.

"Godric Hollows," answered Roxanne.

"Like Godric Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he was born here," smiled Roxanne.

"This is a magical hamlet, with a few muggle residences as well," clarified Remus as the four of them stopped in front of an obelisk war memorial. He turned to see Remus and Roxanne both looking misty eyed, he was about to ask about their reaction when his eyes turned to the memorial to see that it was shifting!

What once was an obelisk war memorial now became a statue of two smiling and familiar faces. It was a statue of his parents! With his mother holding a baby which Harry knew to be him.

"This is where you lived," Remus said softly.

Harry hesitantly tore his eyes away from the statue of himself and his parents and towards one of his father's oldest friends. He wasn't sure if words could express his thanks but Remus seemed to understand and gave him a small, friendly nod.

"This is where Voldemort perished," whispered Daphne, in an awed voice as she realized she was walking where history was made.

"My parents died here?" Harry's voice cracked.

"They are also buried here," Remus said. "I thought you would want to see their graves."

Harry numbly nodded, as he followed the two adults and Daphne who was walking closely at his side. He gave one last parting glance at the statue of his family as it morphed back into an obelisk war memorial. They silently treaded to the church with the only noise being the crunching of snow that was being stamped under their feet. They stopped outside the kissing gates that led to the Graveyard, voices carried over from the Church which sounded like a packed house as many had come to celebrate the birth of Christ.

Remus's gloved hands traced the handle of the gate; he seemed to be steeling the nerves to enter the graveyard. "It's been a long time." His admission was in a remorseful and regretful voice.

Roxanne put a friendly hand on his shoulder and together, the two friends opened the gate and walked into the graveyard with Harry and Daphne right behind them.

"I brought you here when you were very young," Roxanne said softly, putting her hand on her daughter's arm. She then enveloped her daughter into a side hug and the two went deeper into the graveyard together.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to come here or not," Remus said, his tone betraying his uncertainty at his decision.

"No, I do," Harry said in a quiet but confident voice. "Can we see the home next?"

Remus nodded, putting a friendly hand on Harry's back. There was no flinch or discomfort from Harry as the two joined Roxanne and Daphne who both had stopped in front of a white marble headstone. The two Greengrass women parted to allow Harry his first glimpse of his parent's final resting place.

His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes examined the headstone, reading the dates.

**James Potter**

**Born 27 March 1960**

**Died 31 Octorber 1981**

**Lily Potter**

**Born 30 January 1960**

**Died 31 October 1981**

_**The Last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**_

Harry felt a sudden sense of fulfillment as he read the inscription for the third time. He wasn't sure what he was going to feel when he came into contact with his parent's graves. He felt sadness, regret, anger that he was alone on Christmas and that this was the only way he could see them. Surprisingly his anger waned, being replaced by a tranquil feeling that he was sure that he would never be able to properly describe in the years to come. He dabbed a few loose tears with his thumb. His misty eyes lingered on the odd quote that his parents had put on the bottom of their headstone.

"What is it suppose to mean?" he finally asked.

"Living after death," answered Remus. His eyes watering but they remained fixed on the names of two of his best friends.

That idea brightened Harry immediately, instantly imagining his parents smiling faces looking down at him at this very moment. He looked over his shoulder to see silent tears streaming down Roxanne's rose-colored cheeks, but the Greengrass matron didn't seem to mind as she gave him a small watery smile.

He then turned to Daphne who looked on with sadness, her blue eyes shimmering with grief. No doubt due to the effect these two people's deaths had not just on her parents but on him.

Remus's hands trembled at his side, he was biting his lower lip while his eyes even though were red rimmed. There were no tears on his cheeks.

This wasn't an emotional visit just for Harry, in some ways it was just as emotional for Roxanne and Remus who both had grown up with his parents and had loved them and considered them family. Like Harry, they had to live with emptiness, a void in their life these last ten years and for the remainder of their life.

Harry didn't know how long the four of them silently looked at the Headstone but after awhile and a growing chill, the four made their way down the street and towards Harry's home. Remus had put a warming charm on the four of them so that they no longer had to shiver from the cold winter breeze.

"You said this was a magical hamlet?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the four of them. "So other wizards and witches live here?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, this was where Dumbledore grew up."

"Really?" asked Harry, who now looked at every house they pass with new interest. Wondering which one housed their school's Headmaster.

"Yes, so did Bathilda Bagshot, she wrote your-"

"History of Magic text book!" finished Daphne.

"Yes, she did," confirmed a smiling and proud Ravenclaw mother. "She was one of the better Magical historians in the last few centuries."

Harry could feel Remus sucking in his breath next to him, Harry turned to wonder what had elicited a response but a soft gasp from Roxanne brought Harry's attention to the house in front of them.

The first thing he noticed was the small two-level cottage was mostly intact minus the right side of the top floor had been blown away. Harry instinctively brought his gloved hand to his forehead; he realized that must have been where Voldemort's curse backfired.

He could see the hedge had grown wild and had become untamed these last eleven years, he was sure the grass would mirror the hedge if it was not buried underneath so much snow.

"Your mother use to keep a small garden in the back, where she grew a few vegetables, fruits and even a few magical plants," Roxanne said softly.

"Really?" asked Harry, longing to see what was remaining of the garden.

"Oh yes, she was a spectacular cook," answered Remus fondly. His eyes were misting over, signaling the many happy and sad memories that were playing out before him.

Wanting to touch a part of the house, wanting to feel a bit of the history he placed his hand on the rustic gate. His sudden touch brought aback a chain reaction as a small sign rose out of the ground in front of them, rising through the blanket of snow, the trestles of weeds as the sign with the golden letters became readable to the visitors.

"**On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard to ever have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to muggles, has left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family." **

There was more scribbles and messy scrawl around the edges of the sign, that must have come from other visiting witches and wizards who had come to pay their respect. They added further words of comfort, praise, and support to James, Lily and Harry.

He felt a sudden grip on his right hand, looking over to see it was Daphne. She gave him a friendly, reassuring smile, while her blue eyes glistened with sincerity. Not sure if he could speak, he nodded his appreciation, squeezed her hand and returned his stare to the house that he once lived in with his parents.

Harry may no longer have his parents but judging by the lengths that Remus and Roxanne had gone through to bring him here, he was sure that he did have those who cared for him. Harry was sure that he would never experience a better Christmas and the four soon apparated back to the Greengrass manor for Hot Chocolate by the fire and to enjoy the remainder of Christmas.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the Holidays was a blur for Harry Potter. He remembered spending time with his friends Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. He, Tracey, and the Greengrass family visited both Hermione and Neville at their respected houses for dinner with the Grangers and a News Year Party at Longbottom Manor.<p>

He spent a lot more time with Moony; the two were beginning to form a close bond. Harry was immediately grateful for Remus who had opened the door to his parent's past and with it shared hundreds of stories. The only interruption between the two during the holidays was when Remus left for a few days after Christmas. When Harry asked where he was going, Remus had said he was visiting his parents but when he came back a few days later, he had looked very tired and sick.

Soon the Holidays were over and Harry and Daphne had packed up their belongings and were getting ready for their second term of their first year. Harry was sure that he would never have a better Christmas holidays as the one he had with the Greengrass family. He was even thankful when Remus decided to come see them off at Kings Cross.

So that was where Harry found himself, the last morning of his holiday pushing his trolley through the throngs of muggles as he approached Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He silently remembered his first trip here, and the panic he had worked himself into at the thought that he would miss the train to Hogwarts.

His fears were soon placated when he met the very family that was taking him back this morning. A family that had for the first time opened up his past offering him the first pictures of his parents. They introduced him to one of his father's oldest friend and opened their own doors to him to help him share his first Christmas.

When he first arrived at Kings Cross all those months ago, he was entering a world that he only found out existed a few weeks prior. Nervous but excited at the prospects of a life without the Dursleys, as well as making a name and a life for himself. He made his first friends Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, later befriending Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Theodore Nott. Though they didn't always get along, he wouldn't trade his friends for anything.

He wondered what might have happened if he had not met the Greengrass clan on the platform. Would he have missed the train? Miss his chance of starting a new life? Or would he meet another family, be sorted into another house, have made other friends? He wasn't sure if he liked thinking about those possibilities. I mean what if he had encountered the Weasleys instead? Would that mean that he would have been friends with Ronald Weasley?

Harry shook his head, hoping to rid himself of that nightmarish thought, while he found an amused smile growing on his face; at what a different life that would be if he was befriended by Ron Weasley.

"Something on your mind, Pup?" asked Remus, noticing the smile on Harry's face.

"I was just reminiscing," answered Harry, shaking away thoughts about a friendship with Ron. He instead turned his attention on the brick barrier that would take them through the Magical platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Remus raised a brow, at the vague answer. "Really is that so?" After Harry's nod, he asked. "Any regrets?"

Harry shook his head, before looking over his shoulder to see the Greengrass family had caught up to them. Roxanne and Cyrus were both smiling down at him as was Astoria though her attention soon shifted to Hedwig while Daphne came up alongside him with her own small smile.

"None at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Certain quotes were pulled directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows both written by J.K Rowlings. **

**Yes, so Remus makes an earlier appearance in Harry's life. I was always disappointed with how little Rowling used Lupin in the series. Something I don't tend to do.**

**I hope you enjoyed Harry's Christmas holidays, as well as the different take on how Harry figured out who Flamel was. **

**Don't forget to leave a Review. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again,**

**Spectre4hire**


	8. 7: Adapting to Snakes

**A/N: I want to extend my thanks to all those who have been reading, alerting, favoring, and reviewing this story. I appreciate every last one of them. A special thanks to those who leave a review. :) **

**Some have raised questions about why Harry is still acting in canon. This is done on purpose. I never thought of Harry's transformation of being the perfect Slytherin as an over night success. I see it as a long road, as he tries to handle some of his inherent Gryffindor traits while trying to form his own Slytherin identity. That is why this year mirrors canon the most out of all the years. This year focuses on a young man trying to find his identity in a world where he is incredibly famous. **

**In the end he will take the best of these traits and be the powerful wizard, I thought he should have been in the books. Though some events may be similar in this year as they are in canon, I assure you the repercussions and reactions will not be. Harry will grow and evolve with each passing event. The way I thought he should have done in canon, instead of continuing to act rash and impulsive year after year. **

**Ok I apologize for this small rant, but I thought it was important to clarify a few things. If you have more questions or comments just message me. I will be more then happy to go deeper into some of my explanations and plans for this story, however I will keep some things close to the vest. Ok enough of my musings, enjoy the latest installment of my story...**

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Seven: Adapting to Snakes**

The crimson Hogwarts Express greeted Harry as he stepped through the magical barrier with a sharp whistle which was followed by a billow of steam that blossomed out of the train's exhaust. Dozens of families littered the platform as parents said goodbyes to their children, with younger siblings watching on, morose that they won't be seeing their brother or sister until the summer time.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," Remus said softly, appearing at Harry's side.

"Cause a lot of mischief on the train?" asked Harry.

"That was more your father's department," answered Remus, though Harry could see a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

The Greengrass family soon joined them and Harry and Daphne pushed their trolleys through the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of their friends. They didn't have to look very long.

"Harry!" greeted an excited Hermione; she was pushing her own trolley as the Gryffindor first year approached them. "Neville and Tracey are already on board. They got a compartment for us."

"That's great," Harry said enthusiastically, before lowering his voice and adding. "We have a lot to tell you."

Hermione brightened at this, she was about to open her mouth to ask what he meant but a subtle head shake from Daphne signaled that it was a more private matter. One that must be shared away from the eavesdropping ears of adults.

"Have you seen Theodore?" asked Harry. He was the only one of his friends who he hadn't seen during the holidays.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet but we still have plenty of time."

"It really would be a shame if he missed the train," observed Daphne sardonically.

Harry ruefully shook his head, he was about to comment but he was greeted by the very friend that he had been looking for.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned around to see Theodore making his way through the throngs of families.

"Hey Theo," said Harry, who was pleased to see his fellow Slytherin first year. "How was Germany?"

"It was nice, lot of sightseeing. A lot of castles, some of the magical ones were really impressive."

Hermione immediately jumped into the conversation wanting to know everything that he had learned. Harry, Daphne, the Greengrass family, and Remus watched on with amusement as Theodore was peppered with questions. He was finally able to get her to stop when he promised to tell her everything on the train ride that had calmed down Hermione at once.

"I think introductions need to be made Daphne," Cyrus said stepping forward.

"Dad this is Theodore Nott," Daphne said in a resigned voice, fighting to keep her tone civil.

Cyrus smiled before extending his hand and shaking Theodore's. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too sir," Theodore replied, in a polite and respectful tone. He was then introduced to Roxanne, Remus, and Astoria.

"Theodore running off are we?" asked a well dressed man, coming forward.

Theodore's posture immediately stiffened. "No, father."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were ashamed to be seen with me," his father said, stopping behind Theodore.

Mr. Nott was a tall and slender man, but the way he stood cut him as an imposing figure. He had graying brown hair, a well trimmed beard and like his son had very alert brown eyes.

Those same eyes finally fell on Harry, Daphne, and Hermione who had all been standing around Theodore. Mr. Nott's eyes immediately shifted to Harry.

"Ahh so young Draco spoke correctly about your acquaintance with Mr. Potter," commented Nott Senior. He stepped forward, by pushing his son to the side, extending his arm and outstretching his gloved hand. "Claudius Nott, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry hesitantly shook the man's offered hand, giving him a stiff nod. "It's nice to meet you too sir."

Claudius smiled, his eyes roaming over Harry's face before resting on his forehead. "Theodore never did speak about acquiring your friendship."

"It didn't come up father," Theodore said meekly, off to the side. Looking like he would rather be anywhere else right now.

"If one befriends our wizarding savior, I am sure that merits its own conversation," lectured Claudius before turning to Daphne and Hermione for the first time. "More of your friends Theodore?"

"Yes, sir," Theodore said before motioning to them and gave the introductions. "Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger."

Harry noticed Claudius flinch at Daphne's surname; his smile had been wiped off his face before he forced it to reemerge to continue to look civil and polite as he addressed Daphne. "I know your father."

Daphne furrowed her brow, she looked ready to address how he knew her father and those damning circumstances but Mr. Nott turned to Hermione with a puzzled expression. "I am not familiar with the Granger family."

"That's because my parents are muggles," Hermione said, sounding a bit timid under the man's stare.

"Muggles?" he repeated, glancing over to his son, not looking very pleased. However he soon was able to readjust his expression into a surprised smile. "A Muggle born, how very nice."

"Claudius," Cyrus stepped forward. His blue eyes glaring at the former Death Eater, Remus was to his left, with a watchful look and frown. Roxanne was on her husband's right, holding onto Astoria's hand.

"Cyrus," Claudius greeted.

The two Family patriarchs shook hands, eyeing the other with suspicion and a hint of dislike. Claudius then turned to Remus, "Mr. Lupin what brings you here? I wasn't aware you were able to have children?"

Harry perked up at Mr. Nott's wording, wondering what he meant. He could see Remus's reaction was a flinch, not looking very comfortable in being in this man's company. "I am here for Harry." He finally managed to say.

"How very nice of you. You were always loyal to your friends, must be a trait of your cond-"

Mr. Nott was however interrupted by the train which whistled once more, warning parents and students alike that the train was about to depart. This allowed Harry, Hermione, Remus and the Greengrass family to excuse themselves from the senior Nott.

The Greengrasses saying their last goodbyes to Harry and Daphne as did Remus who hesitantly hugged Harry for the first time. Harry, who was surprised by the sudden contact, returned the man's hug after a slight pause with equal emotion, thankful and pleased at the man's appearance in his life.

They then led them to the train helping Harry, Daphne, and then Hermione with her luggage, Theodore joined them just as they loaded Hermione's trunk and he and Remus lifted his trunk onto the train.

Goodbyes were exchanged again, as were promises to write and warnings to be good before the four kids entered the corridors pulling their trunks just as the train lurched to life.

"We should find Tracey and Neville," Hermione said, leading them forward up the train.

Harry looked back to see Theodore was looking a bit uncomfortable and flustered. Harry was sure that it was related to their meeting with his father. Harry was thankful when Daphne seemed to have the good sense not to kick a boy while he was down and so the four friends trudged through the corridors before finally finding Neville and Tracey who had secured a compartment to themselves.

Greetings were exchanged as Neville, Harry, and Theodore were able to load the remaining trunks before taking their seats. Harry sat between Daphne and Tracey on one side while sitting across from him was Hermione who was sitting between Theodore and Neville.

Once they were settled, Hermione immediately turned to Theodore to begin her barrage of questions about the different German castles, and the magic that was protecting it.

"You really stirred up a bees nest," grinned Tracey. She like the others were all smiling and chuckling at their friend's behavior.

"Wait, wait," Theodore said amused but overwhelmed as he held up his hands. He got up from his seat and went to his trunk.

Hermione sighed, looking very put out that her questions had yet to be answered. "Well what?"

Theodore, who was fishing through his trunk, finally closed it after a few seconds. "I got this after Christmas; it has all the answers to any question you could think of and then some." He held out a large book, everyone moved forward to see the title: _**The History of Germanic Magical Castles. **_

Hermione stared at the book with awe. "Can I?"

Theodore smirked, "of course." He then handed her the book.

She eagerly opened the book and began reading its contents, while the other shook their heads with smiles all of them use to Hermione's behavior when it came to books and learning.

"Hermione you can read through that later," Daphne observed, before motioning to herself and Harry. "We have things to tell you."

Hermione looking disappointed that her reading was cut short before she grudgingly closed the book.

"What do you mean?" asked Tracey, studying her two friends closely.

"We found out who Flamel is," answered Harry. That was all he could say before the compartment was engulfed with four different voices pelting him and Daphne with questions.

Daphne gave a sharp whistle which immediately brought silence into the compartment. "We will tell you everything we know if you let us."

"Of course," Tracey said shyly.

"Sorry," added a sheepish Hermione. The two girls had been the most eager and vigorous with their questions since they had invested so much time into trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was in the last few weeks before the term was over.

Harry and Daphne jointly went on to explain what they uncovered in the Greengrass library over the holiday break. Divulging into both Flamel's history and what they were sure was being guarded at Hogwarts, the Sorcerer's Stone and why such an item would be so enticing. When they finally finished, they looked around the compartment to see all of their friends with different expressions as they mulled over this information.

"A Sorcerer's Stone," whistled an impressed Theodore. "Those don't come around every day."

Tracey nodded, "it's incredible to think that it is at our very own school!"

"I should have known," groaned Hermione, who after seeing all her friends turn to her, she explained. "I checked out a book from the library on important wizards and witches and their inventions and I remember reading about Flamel and the Stone."

"Then that must be why we didn't find the book at the library," Daphne joked. "IT was in your dorm room."

Hermione sheepishly nodded before smiling.

"That and we were only looking at people in this century," Neville added. "I don't think Flamel counts since he was born in the fourteenth century!"

The friends laughed at this observation but it was Theodore's musings that stopped the mirth in the compartment when he softly spoke.

"I don't get it."

"Do you want us to repeat ourselves?" asked Daphne sarcastically. "Perhaps speak more slowly?"

"Not that Greengrass," he growled, looking annoyed at her insinuation of him being slow.

"What do you mean Theodore?" asked Hermione, trying to placate the two Slytherins from a further argument.

Theodore turned his attention to the window. "It's just that a Sorcerer's Stone is a powerful and important magical artifact. It doesn't make sense that its primary care keeper is our school gamekeeper." He turned back to see he had everyone's attention so he continued with his musings.

"I mean it doesn't make sense that the only obstacle between us and the Stone would be Fluffy."

"Have you seen Fluffy?" asked Harry, the image of the Cerberus was both disturbing and very intimidating.

"Cerberuses can be beaten," answered Theodore coolly.

"He's right," Tracey admitted. "It would be foolish to trust such an important artifact to a single beast."

"Maybe they didn't," Neville said softly, stirring in his seat, when he saw all eyes fall to him. "Maybe Dumbledore trusted other teachers as well."

"You mean like obstacles?" asked Harry, immediately agreeing with his friend's logic.

Hermione nodded, "why not? Some of the more talented wizards and witches teach at Hogwarts."

"Maybe each teacher provided their own obstacle?" asked Daphne.

"What obstacles could professor Sinestra supply?" Harry observed with a smile.

"And I don't think the Headmaster would entrust this task with every teacher," agreed Theodore. "I mean could you see him going to Professor Binns?"

The other's laughed at the thought of Dumbledore going to their ghost professor of History of Magic and seeking his help in protecting the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Then who did he pick?" asked Tracey, after the laughter subsided. The friends gave more pensive looks as they thought through her question and the possible obstacles that would stand between anybody who went after the stone.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione was the first to say. "She could have transfigured any number of things to guard the stone."

"Professor Flitwick," added Daphne. "He is a Charms master. His enchantments would be especially hard to surpass."

"Professor Sprout," suggested Neville. The others didn't look so sure about the Herbology professor being included which prompted the Gryffindor to defend his choice. "There are plenty of dangerous plants in the magical world. Simply touching a Devil's Snare would result in it lashing out at you before it slowly strangled the life out of you."

"Good point Nev," Harry agreed, silently noting to look up Devil's Snare and pray that he never comes across the dangerous plant.

"Don't forget Professor Snape," Theodore added. "He is a Potions expert."

Hermione, who had pulled out a piece of parchment and ink was writing down their suggestions when she was finished she looked at the list before reciting what she had written so far. "So we have the following classes covered: Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and then Hagrid. Anything else?"

"What about Professor Quirrell?" asked Harry, noticing his class wasn't listed.

"What would he do stutter at the thief to death?" questioned a sarcastic Daphne.

"He is the Professor of our Defense against the Dark Arts class," Theodore noted, defending Harry's choice.

"Yeah and wasn't he supposed to have been a good wizard once upon a time," added Neville shyly. "He could have added dark spells or even a dark creature to the obstacles."

Hermione nodded before scribbling down the last name. "Any others?"

"Aren't we forgetting the most important of them all?" asked Tracey. "The Headmaster."

"What would his protection be?" asked Harry curiously.

Daphne shrugged. "Who knows Dumbledore is good at so many things."

"It could be anything from Transfiguration, to Charms or knowing Dumbledore something a bit loony," Theodore suggested, which received agreements from the others.

"My only question is who would be dumb enough to go against all of those powerful wizards and witches?" Harry asked out loud. His imagination allowing him to create an intimidating maze of powerful magical obstacles that only the most talented wizard or witch could get through.

"They said the same thing about breaking into Gringotts," reminded Tracey. That reminder sobered up the others, as they realized that whoever the culprit was, that he or she was one dangerous witch or wizard…

* * *

><p>Sooner rather than later, Harry found himself once more walking into the Entrance Hall of the school. Even though he had enjoyed the holidays with the Greengrass family, he was happy to be back at Hogwarts. Since this school was the first thing to ever feel like a real home for him. He was pulled out of his musings by his friends Hermione and Theodore who were walking in front of him and in the middle of a discussion.<p>

"Here is your book back," Hermione said, attempting to return Theodore's book.

The first year Slytherin shook his head, not accepting the book. "It's yours."

Hermione's eyes widened at his words, looking up at her friend with disbelief, not sure she could have possibly heard right. "I can't."

"Yes, you can, consider it a gift," he said softly, not wanting to draw others into their conversation.

"You already gave me a Christmas gift," she argued, not willing to let the matter drop at the imbalance of gift exchange.

"Then consider this an early or late Birthday gift," he replied with a shrug.

"You're serious?" Hermione asked, looking from the book to the Slytherin.

"Yeah, I picked it out knowing you would like it," he answered, immediately regretting what he said.

"Oh is that so?" asked Daphne, jumping into the conversation. "That was so thoughtful of you Nott."

"It was nothing I wouldn't do for a friend," replied a terse Theodore. "So don't expect any other gifts anytime soon Greengrass."

"Thanks Theo, I appreciate it," Hermione smiled, hugging the book to her chest.

He gave her a smaller smile and a nod.

"What's this, the Scion of the Nott family exchanging gifts with a Mudblood?" Draco asked.

Harry and the others immediately turned around to see a smirking Draco waltz up to them being flanked by his two gorilla henchmen. Harry sighed, remembering the certain bad things that the school unfortunately provided, none being more annoying or bigoted then Draco Malfoy.

Theodore tensed up at the sudden attention, and looked immediately uncomfortable at his current situation.

"I thought I saw your father at the platform today," Draco added, stopping in front of the six friends of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "I had hoped he had talked some sense into your choice of friends."

"Unlike you Draco, I don't run to my father for everything," Theodore snapped back.

Draco flushed at this barb. "You're interloping with Blood Traitors and Mudbloods, it's sad to see that the Nott family has fallen so far."

"Better to interlope with them then be around inbreeds such as the Malfoys or Parkinsons," returned Theodore with a smirk.

Pansy's indignant huff was drowned out by the laughter coming from Harry and the others.

"What is going on here?" asked Snape, approaching the first years. His obsidian eyes were scrutinizing his first years closely for any sign of possible in-house dissent or disunity.

"We were just exchanging pleasantries professor," answered Theodore casually, looking up at Draco or Pansy to challenge his claim. Neither did, knowing the consequences of house disunity in public and both swallowed their insults and nodded to their Head of House.

Snape studied them briefly before giving them a nod. "I suggest you go to your tables. The return feast will start soon."

Neville and Hermione said their goodbyes and goodnights to Harry and the others as they headed off to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore went to the end of their house table.

"Well done Theodore," praised Tracey, as she and Daphne slid into seats across from the boys.

Theodore smiled in thanks as he sat down. "It felt good to shut up Malfoy for once."

"It felt good to watch too," added Harry.

"It was a good first try," Daphne commented.

"Coming from you Greengrass that almost sounds like a compliment," grinned Theodore.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "don't count on it, Nott."

Harry could only smile and shake his head, at the antics of his two Slytherin friends. To him their latest conversation was their most civil exchange that they ever had. Realizing that they were starting a new term was it too much to hope that his friends could turn over a new leaf…

* * *

><p>Draco's haughty interaction with Harry and his friends, reminded him that their 'truce' was now officially over. He was sure his fellow Slytherin would try to get his revenge on Harry after being publically humiliated in front of their house in their common room. Unlike the first time when Draco got the drop on him, Harry was going to be prepared and on guard not just with Draco but with any other snake in his house. Trust was a delicate thing in the house of Salazar Slytherin and one that was not given easily.<p>

Retribution never came in the weeks that followed the beginning of the second term of their first year. Harry and his friends had brushed up on a few spells and charms in case they were in need of them especially Harry and his other Slytherin friends but as they entered April they had yet to use them.

He would hear the occasional barb or slur directed at him or his friends but there was no attack, no challenge issued. Just scowls and stares directed at them, it seemed many of the older Slytherins were fine with just ignoring Harry and the others, believing them beneath their attention. Though Harry was relieved that he had yet to be drawn in a conflict he was not foolish enough to believe that he was immune from one either.

It was with these thoughts and wonders that led Harry, Tracey, Daphne, and Theodore down to the end of their house table on a bright and early Saturday afternoon. The boys slipping into their seats on one end while the girls sat across from them.

"We should go outside today," Harry commented. The friends had spent their morning working on their History of Magic essay.

"Yeah," agreed Tracey brightly. "It's the first bit of sunshine and warm weather that we've had in months."

"How are we going to persuade Hermione though?" grinned Daphne. The Slytherin friends traded smirks at her reference; their Gryffindor friend had become stressful now that exams were only _ten weeks away._

"We could always tell her, we would study outside," suggested Theo innocently before adapting a more mischievous smile. "Then accidentally forget our books."

"Accidentally, but of course," Harry agreed with his friend's plan and soon found himself wearing an identical smirk.

"It could be worse," Tracey added, seeing the confused faces of her friends, she added. "Hermione could have drawn up study schedules."

The friends shuddered at the thought of Hermione drawing up study schedules or assigning them topics to study. It was a habit they were proud to say that they convinced Hermione not to push them on earlier in the year. They could only imagine how she would be if they hadn't successfully curbed some of her bossiness and nagging personality about studying.

"That would be scary," Daphne admitted, with a dramatic shudder.

Harry smirked at her dramatics before turning his attention on the assortment of lunch that were placed before him. He had piled a few pieces of chicken onto his plate before looking up to the staff table to see most of the seats were taken. He noticed Professor Quirrell was looking more nervous than before, his silverware practically trembling in his hand while the Defense professor would occasionally shoot a wary glance at Snape.

Harry found the behavior odd but chalked up to Quirrell's very odd nature, before he continued to look up at the table, his eyes finally resting at the end of the table where Hagrid usually sat but his seat was empty. He furrowed his brow at his first magical friend's absence, as he thought about it; he hadn't seen Hagrid in the last few weeks, during any of the meals. They had also not received any invitations for tea since their return to the school.

Wanting to confirm his suspicions he voiced his question to his friends.

"Have any of you seen Hagrid recently?"

The three friends looked at him strangely more for the sudden change of topic than anything else. They then all soon turned to the staff table to note that the friendly game keeper was not present.

"Now that you mention it," began Tracey turning back to Harry and the others. "No, I haven't seen him in awhile."

"I don't recall seeing him at a meal for at least a week or two," Daphne added.

"We did see him at the library last weekend," Theodore noted, seeing all friends turning to him, it was obvious none of them had remembered the incident prompting him to explain. "We were leaving the library going down for Dinner, he was entering. He didn't talk much, looked preoccupied."

"Huh," Harry said softly, vaguely recalling Theodore's reference. "We should see him after lunch then."

"Do you think something is wrong?" asked Tracey.

"Maybe he just found a new pet," suggested Daphne sardonically.

"That can't be good news for us," Tracey replied, a bit of fear evident in her tone.

After the Slytherin friends finished eating their lunch they rounded up Hermione and Neville from the Gryffindor table after informing them their plans to visit Hagrid. Both readily agreed to see the friendly game keeper as the six friends headed out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. All of them even Hermione were happy to take a break from studying to see Hagrid, who they had not seen in a few months. All of them smiling and laughing as they left the school and began making their way to Hagrid's cabin. That all changed when they saw heavy billows of black smoke coming from his cabin.

At first Harry thought it was just Hagrid's chimney before following the smoke down to see blossoms of orange flames spewing out of the side of his one-room home!

The six friends were stunned and speechless as they took in the sight of Hagrid's cabin having been set on fire!

"Come on we have to do something!" Harry shouted the first to awake from his stupor, afraid and worried for his first magical friend. He had pulled out his wand and began sprinting to the game keeper's house.

He barely registered Hermione's shriek. "I'll go get Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster!"

He could hear the footsteps of his other friends as they were all running in hopes of helping their friend. When they were within twenty feet they could see the door of Hagrid's hut burst open, causing more black smoke to filter out of the house and drift upwards. Fang had bolted out of the house, whimpering his tail firmly between his legs as he came to them.

Hagrid followed, waving his pink umbrella in the air, his face was covered in ash and soot. He was coughing heavily, as he walked down the steps oblivious of the arrival of Harry and his friends.

"Norbert yer bein'a very bad boy!" shouted Hagrid, coughing out the words.

Harry wondered who Hagrid was talking about but before he could speak. There was a sudden roar that came from inside the house, followed by a loud crash before a large red blur burst through the side of Hagrid's house. Harry couldn't believe what he saw, over five feet long, covered in red scales, with a yellow underbelly and large flapping scaly wings with a long snout and obsidian eyes was an actual dragon!

"Hagrid what have you done?" asked Tracey, in a near shriek. All of the friends had stopped wands in mid air as they all openly stared at the majestic and dangerous creature.

A sudden explosion and a blue burst of light caused the first years to duck their heads, as the spell sailed over them. Harry saw the spell smash into the dragon's face, which let out a guttural cry of pain losing its balance; it crashed into Hagrid's garden, mowing through the ground while forming a small crater into the earth.

The friends all turned to see the Headmaster running way too quickly for a man of his age. He was flanked by Professor McGonagall and Hermione whose eyes were threatening to bug out at the sight before her.

"Norbert!" whaled Hagrid, running to the stunned dragon. Oblivious to the fact that his house was still on fire, he went to try comfort the injured creature.

Professor McGonagall white faced with her lips pursed together, immediately drew her wand to Hagrid's hut and with a few flicks of her wand, water exploded from the tip and began to douse the flames.

Dumbledore soon joined the Deputy Headmistress and the two powerful professors were able to put out the fire in a few seconds. They followed that spell with another that sent a brilliant gust of wind to blow the remaining heavy smoke, clearing the view of the smoldering remains of Hagrid's house. The roof was all but incinerated, the left side of his home was charred and smoldering, and the chimney had completely collapsed, lying in ruins as stone and mortar were scattered throughout the grounds. Not to mention the gaping hole from which the dragon had burst through.

"Hagrid what is the meaning of this?" demanded Dumbledore, dropping all pretenses of his usual jovial self.

"Norbert's my pet ser," Hagrid explained shyly.

"Hagrid! Dragons are illegal to own as pets!" lectured Professor McGonagall in a scolding tone that she would often use on a mischievous student.

Hagrid didn't look either in the eyes, as he grumbled. "I… I thought I could handle it."

"The results prove quite to the contrary," rebuffed McGonagall, gesturing with her wand to his smoldering home and then to the stunned dragon.

"Is this why you have bee neglecting your game keeping duties?" asked Dumbledore.

Hagrid dug in his big boots into the dirt, still not looking at either Professor. The giant resembled more a young child who had been caught by his parents then a fully grown man who stood ten feet tall. "Norbert need'd my care."

Dumbledore sighed before shaking his head. "Hagrid we will talk about your punishment at another time but for now I must contact The Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures."

"No ya can't ser!" cried Hagrid. "They'd put Norbert down!"

"Perhaps I can set up another taker then," Dumbledore said in a resigned voice.

"Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall, unsure of what the Headmaster was referring to.

"You remember Charlie Weasley don't you Minerva? I am sure he would welcome a young Norwegian Ridgeback on his dragon reserve."

"What are we suppose to do with the dragon until then?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore answered her question with a few flourishes of his wand, heavy steal chains flew from the tip and carefully wrapped around the dragon's neck, torso, tail, and all four legs. He then turned back to Harry and the others who had watched the unbelievable events unfold before their eyes.

"Thank you Miss. Granger for your swift response," he said slowly. "I can only guess how this could have escalated if not properly addressed."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the Headmaster's words, lifting her chin in pride at the compliment.

"I think that was enough fun for one day don't you think?" a small twinkle back in his blue eyes. "I suggest you six go back inside."

Harry, who had come outside in the first place to see and talk to Hagrid about why he had been so reclusive, had received his answer without exchanging a single word with the gamekeeper. He nodded, as he and the others began their ascent back to the school.

"I can't believe Hagrid!" scolded Hermione. "What was he thinking, a dragon? He could have been killed!"

"I can't believe he kept it so long without blabbing," commented Theodore. "Did you see the size of it? It must have been at least four months old."

"Well you got your answer Harry," observed Daphne wryly.

"It looks we weren't the only ones to see the show," remarked Tracey.

Harry looked up to see there were dozens of students around the entrance of the Entrance hall all fighting to try to get a better look. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were trying to shepherd the students back inside but the appeal of seeing a dragon was too much for many of the students.

As soon as Harry and the others were within shouting distance, they received numerous questions from the students who were still jostling for the best position. All of them demanding to know what had happened below; including how large the dragon was and if there were any fatalities?

"There will be fatalities if you don't stop pestering us," growled Daphne. The blaze in her blue eyes, added to her threat.

The students began parting, many not even wanting to look at the fiery first year as others began drifting back into the Entrance Hall.

"You don't think they will fire him do you?" asked Harry weakly, as the six friends entered the school.

"No, I don't think so," Tracey replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes, the Headmaster rarely fires his staff," added Theodore.

"Good riddance if you ask me," drawled a voice.

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaning up against the wall, trying and failing to look casual. He was as always flanked by Crabbe and Goyle though Harry preferred Theodore's new moniker for them Dumb and Dumber.

Pansy and Millicent were off to the side; both looked like they had been stationed to keep an eye out for teachers. All of them had their wands out and were pointing at him and his friends. Harry cursed himself for not being better prepared; he should have expected an encounter with Draco.

He looked to the others to see they too shared his disappointment at how they were caught off-guard by Draco and his snakes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked tersely.

"We heard about that oaf of a friend you have," Draco began pretending as if he hadn't been listening to Harry. His grey eyes fell over Harry and his group before adding. "He's pathetic you know but then when I look around that seems to be the only kind of people you can attract."

"What do you call the pug and the guerrillas then?" Daphne asked scathingly, gesturing to Pansy and then to Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco flushed, the wand in his hand twitched but there was no spell uttered. "Think your funny don't you Greengrass?" He began, stepping towards them his wand remained on Harry. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered forward their wands raised as well pointing at Daphne and Tracey while the two girls kept their wands on the others.

"Sullying yourself with this rabble should be beneath a pureblood witch such as yourself," Draco said, his gray eyes lingering on her before he turned to Theodore, appraising his fellow Slytherin he added. "The same can be said to you Theodore. You're both a disgrace to the old ways, associating with Blood traitors and Mud-" Draco's insult was interrupted by First year Gryffindor Neville Longbottom who lunged forward.

Neville's surprise attack caught Draco's posse completely off-guard, as he tackled Draco to the floor. By the legs, the two boys began grappling and trading punches. Pansy was shrieking at the top of her lungs while a menacing Millicent began advancing on them, forgetting her own wand in hand, the burly Slytherin first year girl looked ready to resolve the matter with her fists.

Crabbe and Goyle more effective with fists then wands found themselves at a disadvantage and were too slow for the quick wand work of Tracey and Daphne who sent stunners at the two body-guards.

Hermione with her own wand pointing at Millicent followed her Slytherin friends' example and cast the stunning spell on the brutish girl.

Harry and Theodore rushed forward in an attempt to try to break up the fight but both boys found themselves unwillingly pulled into the skirmish.

"What is this?" demanded a cold and all too familiar voice.

The fighting stopped immediately; and the four boys were scrambling to stand up. Draco was sporting a black eye and a few other bruises. Neville had received bloody nose and swollen lip. Theodore and Harry thankfully escaped unscathed due to their brief involvement.

Harry looked up to see their Head of House was staring coldly down at them.

"Why are Slytherins fighting in the hallway?" He then gestured to the unconscious Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Why are my Slytherins unconscious as well."

Neville who feared and loathed Professor Snape, kept his eyes downcast afraid to look at the man. Something Draco was willing to take advantage of, stepping forward and feigning fear.

"It was Longbottom sir; he attacked me for no reason. Potter and Nott got Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent when they were trying to help me."

"That's not true!" protested Hermione at once, Tracey and Daphne both sharing similar outbursts to defend their friends.

"They wouldn't let us pass Professor," added Pansy, in a sweet tone that she thought must have made her sound innocent and not the shrilling the rest of them considered it.

"Have you forgotten what house you represent?" asked Snape in an icy tone that brooked no interruptions as everyone fell silent. "Potter, Longbottom, Nott, and Malfoy you all will be serving a detention for fighting."

Harry was shaking in anger at how he was being punished because of Draco. He looked over to see Theodore looked just as outraged as did Draco but for his own selfish reasons.

"I will hear no excuses; I will assign your detentions in the coming week. Be glad it was me and not another professor who would have loved to take points from our house, now go." Snape finished pointing towards the steps.

Harry led his troupe of bitter friends towards the enchanted stairwell, all of them muttering about the unfairness and Draco's incessant ability to get them in trouble.

"I am sorry guys," Neville said weakly, breaking the silence on the grumbling friends.

"Sorry?" asked a bewildered Theodore. "We should be thanking you for trying to shut up Malfoy."

Neville shyly smiled at the compliment.

"It's so unfair! How could Professor Snape punish you guys like that," protested an exasperated Hermione. Her thoughts on teachers of being infallible took another incredible hit with what she had just witnessed.

"We should have received points for stunning the others," observed Daphne. "How many first years can use a stunning spell?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. In times like these it was when he was so thankful for his friends. Their adamant protests for his well being and the others almost made the detention worth it. He already thought it was after seeing Neville attacking Draco, the sight alone was worth having a detention for a month. ..

* * *

><p>Hagrid's dragon and its escape and destruction of his hut continued to be the most talked about thing around the school. It was the topic on every student's tongue for the next several days. With several adding their own flavor to the story, some citing the dragon was up to fifty feet long or that it had swallowed up Hagrid in one bite before Dumbledore forced it to spit him out.<p>

Thankfully, Hagrid wasn't fired but was under severe probation and was being closely watched by Dumbledore among others. It was that Friday at the end of the week that Harry realized when his detention was; he and the others had just finished Potions and were packing their things.

"Potter, Longbottom, Nott, and Malfoy, come here."

Harry sitting in the front with Hermione made him the first to arrive at the Potion's professor's desk, Neville and Theodore who sat diagonally from him soon joined and were followed by Malfoy who didn't look very pleased in sharing their company.

"Your detention is tonight. You will be meeting Filch at the Entrance Hall at eleven this evening."

The four boys nodded, none of them brave enough to voice any disapproval, not wanting to push their luck with their professor. Snape surveyed them for a moment before nodding. "You are dismissed."

Harry was turning to go with Theodore and Neville, when Snape spoke again. "A word Potter."

Harry gulped, looking back to see the unreadable face of his Head of House.

"We will wait outside," Theodore said, flashing him a sympathetic look as Neville nodded.

Harry could see the gloating smile on Draco's face, his rival believing that Harry was in for more trouble. He bit down his tongue, not wanting to get another detention; he turned back around and faced his Head of House who continued to look at him with those black eyes.

"What house are you in Potter?" he spoke softly, when the last students left.

Of all the opening lines Harry expected his Head of House to say, that clearly wasn't one of them. He looked puzzled, "Sir?"

Snape seemed to not notice his puzzled expression or simply ignored it as he kept his hands behind his back and walked around his desk. His black eyes never left Harry's face.

"Slytherin, sir," answered Harry, deciding he didn't like the silence that the two were sharing.

"Yes, a house which prides itself on cunning, resourceful, ambition, working within the shadows. Not fist fights in corridors or common rooms…"

"Sir, its-"

"Do not interrupt me," Snape said in a dangerously cold voice. His obsidian eyes flashed with annoyance and impatience at being disrupted. "If you wish to survive in the house of Salazar then I suggest you be quiet and listen."

Harry immediately backed down, his shoulders sagging at the dress down but he forced himself to meet the gaze of his Head of House, knowing that if anyone could help him it would be Professor Snape.

Snape studied him for a few seconds before speaking. "Yes, you do not lack bravery, a worthy trait. However it is one that will lead you to harm if you do not learn how to tame it. You should strive to be brave but cautious; if you wish to be bold then you must be equally cunning."

"What about Malfoy?" asked Harry, who wasn't sure if he would be able to ignore or let go unpunished if he continued to openly insult or try to hurt him or his friends.

"He is baiting you Potter, riling you up gives him plenty of satisfaction as does trying to land you in detention," Snape answered calmly. "The others would have done it as well."

Harry could understand the first part, he remembered Dudley doing similar things back with his relatives. However he also picked up on the second part of what his Head of House said and quickly called him on it. "Would have?"

Snape looked mildly impressed at him but his face soon became blank. "Yes, if I had not personally interceded on your behalf."

"What do you mean?"

"I have kept some of the more dangerous Slytherins at bay. Your actions have caused quite the uproar with some of the older students," Snape paused, watching him closely before adding. "Surly you were aware of this?"

"So what would you have me do?" asked Harry. He knew that he had gotten the attention of his house mates with the friendships he acquired but He had no intentions to break them off just to appease a few spoiled and bigoted housemates.

"Listen to Miss. Greengrass and Miss. Davis, embrace your Slytherin side," he answered, before adding. "You will see that you will be more then capable of handling Malfoy and any others. You should also try to stir those against you who remain in the shadows. Draw them out and identify them before they can continue their own plans against you and your friends. Remember you will be here for seven years, so act accordingly. Do not be hasty to make many enemies when sometimes actions shall only require diffusing a simple few."

Harry could see his Professor's logic and realized that landing in a detention because of Malfoy or looking over his shoulders constantly for the others, especially when he could be the one to strike first.

"I will sir," he said confidently.

Snape slowly nodded, looking pleased at his quick but confident declaration. "Good, if I find out that you have received another detention then you will be scrubbing out every cauldron in the storage room without magic for a month."

Harry gulped; he had heard rumors about those dreadful detentions. It was something he wanted to avoid at all cost, but there was something that still wasn't sitting right with him. "Sir, why are you telling me all this?"

"I have my reasons," answered Snape vaguely, his obsidian eyes turning away from Harry's emerald ones.

Harry put Snape's reaction in the back of his mind, noting it but decided there would be another time to think about it.

"That will be all. You are dismissed," Snape said in his usual cold and distant voice.

"Thank you sir," Harry said politely before slipping his bag on his shoulder and leaving the Potion's classroom with a lot to think about.

"Took you long enough," Nott said, the first to greet Harry.

He looked up to see all of his friends had stayed behind and waited. His five friends had been clustered around the Potions corridor.

"What did he want?" asked a suspicious Neville.

"He just wanted to talk about a few things," answered Harry, beginning to walk down the corridor, the others following him trying to catch up.

"Let me guess the Chudley Cannons and Hagrid's next pet?" asked Daphne sarcastically.

Harry snorted in amusement and shook his head at his friend's blunt observation. "He just thought that I should try not to be such a hot head."

"We've been telling you that for months," Tracey dramatically protested, signaling to her and Daphne.

"Yes, you only give Malfoy and his cronies' satisfaction by stooping to their level," added Hermione.

"He didn't say anything about me ignoring them," Harry said. "He just told me to be more subtle in my ways of retaliating."

Daphne and Tracey traded grins, pleased to hear the arts of Slytherin being endorsed by their Head of House.

Theodore too looked pleased at this development, especially since he had been dragged into the altercation with Malfoy, which resulted in their detention.

Neville and Hermione traded looks of bewilderment, Hermione not willing to believe that a teacher could endorse such a stance while Neville's true dislike of Snape made it hard for him to think of the Potions Professor rationally.

"He wouldn't say that," Hermione dismissed, shaking her head.

"Yes, he would," replied Tracey and Daphne in unison, prompting both girls to giggle especially at Hermione's exasperated but incredulous expression. However she was unable to add to her questioning as the six friends arrived at the Great Hall, she and Neville peeled off to the Gryffindor table but not without saying good bye as Harry and the others went to their own table to enjoy their lunch. Harry silently contemplated his Head of House's logic and deciding perhaps embracing his Slytherin side in the long run would be for the best.

* * *

><p>Harry, Theodore, and Neville were walking towards the Entrance Hall a little before eleven to start their detention with Filch. They had been studying in the library with the girls, with exams coming up it had kept the six friends busy. Harry didn't have time to think about House Standings, the Quidditch cup or the Sorcerer's Stone. He was more determined and focused on passing all his classes with high marks. He was more than confident that Fluffy and the other obstacles that the other Professors were sure to set up could deter any thief from getting the Stone. His thoughts were interrupted by his Gryffindor friend.<p>

"What do you think our detention is going to be?"

"Filch usually has people clean without magic," Theodore answered.

"That shouldn't be too bad," Neville said, sounding a bit relieved.

"No, it shouldn't," agreed Theodore. "It's more the time taking us away from our studying."

Harry nodded, silently agreeing with his fellow Slytherin. It was not the detention itself that bothered him but the time that it occupied that took him away from studying.

"Oh, but I am sure you have nothing to worry about," Neville said, a bit self consciously, especially after he did poorly on Snape's last essay.

"WE have nothing to worry about," corrected Harry, not wanting his friend to fall into any rut of self pity or doubt. "We keep studying together and we will get the best marks in every class."

Neville didn't reply but the look of being supported provided more determination then any words could.

"I don't know, the girls might stop sharing their notes if we find ourselves in another detention," Theodore said, addressing the threats that were given by Tracey, Daphne, and Hermione before they went off to their detention.

"Ahh it looks like the Blood traitors finally decided to join us," drawled Draco.

Remembering Snape's warning, Harry ignored his fellow Slytherin as they entered the Entrance hall. He instead turned his back on Draco so that he could see both Neville and Theodore. "I am sure they were only bluffing." Harry replied, addressing his friend's earlier remark before they were interrupted.

"Talking about that mudblood friend of yours Potter?" hissed Draco.

"So what subject should we start with tomorrow?" asked Harry, continuing to ignore Draco.

Theodore looked to be hiding back a smirk as he answered. "History of Magic?"

Neville too, looked amused before adding. "That would work for me."

Harry smiled, "Yes, Binns really puts us in a disadvantage with that class."

Theo nodded, "Yes, if I didn't know better I would think he was a bit loony about those Goblins."

"A bit?" asked Harry, prompting both Theodore and Neville to chuckle.

"Potter!" snarled Draco, Harry finally turned around to acknowledge his fellow dorm mate. He was quick to notice the growing reddening in his cheeks a slow build up of anger at being ignored.

"Yes?" asked Harry innocently, fighting off the smile as Neville and Theodore continued to chuckle behind him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the three of them but any threat or reference to his father never came as the creepy and slightly disturbing Argus Filch slumped his way into the Entrance hall wearing a nasty smile.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit bothered by that smile as Filch turned to them but not before lighting a lamp. "Oh we have a treat for you boys tonight."

Harry exchanged confused glances with Theodore who shrugged and Neville who gulped loudly.

"Come with me," he said gruffly, opening the entrance hall doors and walking out onto the school grounds.

"Outside?" Neville whispered.

"It will be fine," Harry said, wanting to reassure his friend but was also curious and a bit apprehensive of why and what they would be doing outside at this hour.

Draco followed him, with Harry, Neville, and Theodore staying a few steps back but they could still hear Filch talking.

"Shame Dumbledore outlawed the old punishments. I doubt you boys would be breaking any rules if I could hang you by your thumbs and flog ya!"

Harry was thankfully relieved that those old punishments had since been banished, but he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at what they were going to do. Filch's gleeful voice didn't bode well at all.

"That you Filch?" Hagrid's booming voice, cut through the darkness.

Harry immediately felt the tension in his stomach disappear at the thought of serving his detention with Hagrid. He turned to see that both Theodore and Neville looked a bit better now that they knew that Hagrid would be overseeing their detention and not Filch.

"Took yeh long enough, I want ter get started," Hagrid said, impatience seeping into his tone.

"Get started on what?" demanded Draco.

Filch swung his attention to him before leaning over, the lamp by his face illuminated his pale features and toothy smile. "It's off into the forest for you four."

Neville let out a terrified but soft squeak, Theo took a sharp intake of breath and Draco paled considerably.

"What, you can't be serious? It's forbidden!" Draco said, his defense only weakening by the heaving laugh that Filch let out.

"Especially at night, but that's your problem," Filch said, straightening himself up, not bothering to hide his glee at scaring them.

"Enough, we're already late, no, thanks ter ya Filch," Hagrid said, reentering the conversation. The school gamekeeper didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

Filch shot him a dark look. "I'll be off then." He paused and took a few steps away before turning back to face them. "I'll be back at dawn to pick you up- or what's left of you."

"I am not going in there!" Draco said petulantly, stomping his feet on the soft grass to reinforce his stance.

Hagrid approached Draco, towering over the Slytherin whose resolve was visibly cracking under Hagrid's gaze.

"If ya want ter stay at school, ya will."

Draco opened his mouth to rebut but the fix stare that Hagrid on him caused Draco to close his mouth and drop his head, mumbling about servant work and copying lines.

"Right," Hagrid said, nodding his head. "Ya need ter listen carefully cause what we're doin tonight is dangerous. So stay close and follow me." He said gesturing with the lamp he was holding, he led them past his house and towards the edge of the forest where they were greeted by a barking and whining Fang.

Harry looked over to see Fang was waiting for them, who immediately bolted over to Harry. Licking his hands and panting loudly as Harry scratched him behind the ears, thankful that the dog was able to take his mind off their task momentarily.

"Now, yeh see there, that's where we'll be headen'," Hagrid said, motioning to a narrow path that disappeared into the thicket of trees and growing darkness. He turned back and handed Harry another lamp that had been on the forest ground with Fang and lit it.

"Let's get goin'," he said who kept one hand to hold the lamp while the other was loosely carrying his crossbow.

Theodore took a deep breath and followed, Neville, and Harry fell into step with him with Fang walking at Harry's heals. They could hear Draco following them before passing them and walking close to Hagrid, knowing that the Groundkeeper he had often ridiculed and mocked was the only safety and protection he had out here.

They hadn't walked for more than ten minutes before Hagrid ordered them to stop. The gamekeeper hunched over, his attention on a shimmering silver liquid that was on the ground. Even when hunched over, Hagrid towered over the four first years by more than two feet.

"Hagrid what is that?" asked Harry, softly. He was slightly afraid that their conversation could be overheard by the numerous creatures that lurked in the darkness.

Hagrid let out a heavy breath, before turning to the four of them. He dipped his fingers into the small puddle, he then held up his hand. "This be unicorn blood. This is the second one this week, found a dead one a few days ago. Summat in here has been huntin' them, we're gonna try to find this poor thing and put it out of its misery if we have ter."

"What's hunting them?" asked Neville, speaking for the first time since they have been outside.

Hagrid shrugged, "I reckon I don't know."

"Werewolves," Draco said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"No, not werewolves they ain't strong enough to hunt unicorns," dismissed Hagrid.

"Couldn't this something hurt us?" Theodore asked.

"Not if you stay by me or Fang," reassured Hagrid, Fang let out a small whine which wasn't very reassuring.

"It looks like the path splits here, so we gonna split up," Hagrid suggested.

Harry looked past his friend to see that the narrow path they had been walking indeed split into two different directions.

"I'll go with Draco and Theodore down this one," Hagrid gestured to the path that went to the left. "Harry, you and Neville take Fang and go down this one."

Harry slowly nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him. He didn't hear Neville speak and was sure the boy was too afraid or nervous to reply either.

"Shoot green sparks if ya find it and red sparks if ya need help," Hagrid added, looking over at Harry and Neville. They then practiced the spell for a few minutes and Hagrid satisfied bade them to part ways.

Taking one last look at Hagrid, Theodore, and Draco began venturing down their own path, Harry turned to Neville who was trembling and looking very pale. He then turned to Fang who was whining pitifully, Harry quickly realized that he needed to be the one to inject some courage into the group.

Swallowing his own growing fear and anxiety, he spoke. "Alright so let's just be fast but efficient. So that the next thing you know, we will be out of here."

Neville, looking slightly encouraged, slowly nodded. Fang let out a small bark, and began walking down their path, taking that as a good sign Harry and Neville staying close together followed the boarhound down their path.

Harry had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched, the deeper they walked down the path. They were surrounded by darkness with the only noise coming from the leaves in the trees when a spring breeze would blow through.

"More blood," Neville said, pointing his wand to another mass of silver unicorn blood.

Harry followed the puddle and looking further along to see more small puddles of unicorn blood shimmering in the distant. "I think we're getting closer."

"What do you think did this?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to know."

The two with Fang walked silently, continuing to follow the growing pools of unicorn blood. Harry was sure that the creature had to have been dead with the amount of blood that they had come across on this path. A rustle in the forest to Harry's left, brought his wand and lamp up as he turned on the spot, his lamp held high so that he could better peer into the darkness between the trees.

"Harry?"

"I don't think we are alone," Harry said softly. He tried to squint into the darkness for any silhouette or form that could be caught in the artificial light of his wand or lamp.

Suddenly he could hear another rustle to their right, sounding as if there were many of them walking along the forest floor in one fluid motion.

Fang sniffed the air, before letting out a frightening whine, slinking behind Harry and Neville.

"Fang what is—AGH!" Neville shouted as a dark shadow lunged out of the forest toward the first year Gryffindor who was just able to duck as it leapt over him, landing on the path ahead of them.

Harry tripped on the retreating Fang, falling onto his butt. He looked out onto the path, but was sure his eyes or the forest was playing a trick on him. It was a spider roughly the size of a large dog. It had a round; hairy black body that was supported by legs that though bent could easily stretch over a foot long. Its pincers were easily several inches long and sharp, its eight black eyes each were the size of a large button. Harry knew what this spider was at once thanks to the book that Theo gave him for Christmas. This was an acromantula.

Harry's wand was pointing at it; he recited the first spell that came to his mind. "_Stupefy!" _

The red stunning spell lit up the surrounding darkness, cutting through the night air, spiraling towards the acromantula which scurried out of the way at the last possible second. The spell smashed into a tree, spitting bark and branches in all directions.

The acromantula let out an angry click between its pincers before advancing on Harry who was still on the ground. The creature had tremendous speed as its eight legs scurried across the forest floor.

Harry leveled his wand at the advancing spider, trying to calm his breathing as he recited the next spell. _"Reducto."_

The blasting hex smashed head on into the acromantula which exploded with a shriek, as its blood, guts, and bits of flesh were showered in all directions.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his head back on the forest ground, his breathing coming in short, heavy breaths. He could feel the adrenaline beginning to wane. He was very thankful that he somehow missed the shower of spider guts.

"Harry?" asked a frightened Neville, coming to his friend's side in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I am fine."

Neville immediately relaxed before launching a rambling apology at his Slytherin friend. "I'm sorry Harry… I just froze…. I couldn't remember any of the spells we learned."

Harry held up his hand to stop the onslaught. "It's alright Nev, just help me up."

Neville looking relieved that his friend forgave him. He smiled and extended his hand towards Harry's outstretched one.

-CRACK-

Was all the sound Harry heard before he spotted another acromantula which leapt out of the darkness of the forest, lunging at Neville. With not enough time to warn him, Harry grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him onto the ground.

The acromantula flew over them before landing nimbly on its feet. A few meters away it immediately turned to them and with its agile and nimble legs charged them.

That was when Harry suddenly realized he wasn't holding his wand. Neville must have knocked it out of his grip accidentally when Harry pulled the Gryffindor down. His eyes widened as his hands began raking the ground around them for his wand.

"Neville, the spider, you have to hit it!" Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm as he desperately searched for his wand. He looked up to see the spider was gaining ground on them.

"What- but Harry-" Neville began to speak when Harry cut him off.

"No, Neville just do it!"

Neville raised his wand and in a quiet voice recited. _"Stupefy."_

The red stunning spell cut the distance between the two first years and the charging acromantula, clipping its legs as it stumbled forward before skidding to a halt within arm's reach of the two boys where it lay perfectly still.

Harry could hear Neville letting out a breath. "Good work Nev."

Neville turned around to Harry; his wand light illuminated the surprised look on his friend's face. He looked as if he couldn't believe what he just did or saw with his own eyes.

Harry pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position. "Do you mind Neville?" He gestured to the forest floor.

The Gryffindor shyly nodded, using his wand as a light, Harry was able to find his wand, and the two pulled themselves up off the ground. Fang greeted the two by bounding to Harry before licking his fingers; Harry shook his head, unable to stay angry at the cowardly boarhound. He picked up the discarded lamp, thankful that it did not break or go out; he passed it to Neville who was staring at the stunned acromantula.

"No wonder this forest is forbidden," Harry said wryly as he approached the stunned spider.

Neville came to his side. "What should we do with it?"

His answer died in his throat as a series of soft clicks cut through the spring breeze. The ominous clicking brought the hairs on Harry's neck and arms on end. He looked up to see a small group of acromantulas approaching the two first years and a whimpering Fang who shrunk behind the two boys once again.

Harry immediately pulled out his wand, trying his best to keep his arm from shaking as he counted more than six of the deadly creatures. He turned over to see Neville whose wand was also out and was trembling in his hand.

"Stay with me Neville," Harry encouraged, wanting to inject some confidence in his friend. He hoped that it would not only stir Neville but Harry as well. A cold fear gripped his insides about his pending fate. There was no way he and Neville would be able to hit every one of them before they reached the two first years and that was if neither missed with their spell work which Harry wasn't confident could happen.

Two of the advancing spiders leapt out at Harry and Neville. The two boys immediately choired: _"Stupefy!"_

Twin red blasts escaped their wands, both sailing through the darkness. One smashed into one of the leaping spiders, bringing it to the ground stunned but the other just missed as the spider tackled Neville who let out a frantic yelp.

"Neville!" shouted Harry, spinning around; he aimed a kick at the spider who was crawling up Neville's body, putting all his power into it. His kick hit the spider right in the underbelly, punting the acromantula off of his friend and into the darkness.

Harry didn't have time to guess where the spider landed as more clicks and hisses from the advancing acromantulas were more than enough to warrant his attention. He turned back around to see three more leaping through the air, at the fallen Neville and Harry who stood over his friend.

Suddenly one by one the spiders let out a terrifying shriek before falling onto the ground. A sudden whoosh from Harry's left brought the Slytherin's attention to the reason of the spider's fall, an arrow cut through the night piercing one of the spiders, puncturing three of its eyes, its legs collapsing under its weight as it writhed on the ground for a few seconds before going still.

The remaining spiders seeing the fate of their brothers and sisters wisely scurried back into the darkness.

"Are they gone?" whimpered Neville, who was still pale faced from his close encounter with one of the spiders.

The sound of hooves ambling in the darkness brought Harry's attention away from his friend and onto the path behind them. "Who's there?"

The glow of his lamp and wand illuminated their savior. Harry let out a shaky breath, his mind not believing what his eyes were showing him. Standing before them, Harry got his first glimpse of a centaur. The waist up was a man with red hair and beard while his body was a horse covered in chestnut hair save his tail which was as red as the centaur's hair. He was holding a bow loosely in his hands.

"T-thank you," Harry said timidly, before lowering his head in respect for the centaur. He had read that centaurs and wizards were not on the best of terms and wanted to quickly prove this one how thankful he was for his intervention.

The centaur looked surprised by such a gesture but hid it quickly. "A humble wizard who shows both gratitude and respect, impressive, you are a rare breed."

"It is the Potter boy, Ronan," spoke a sudden voice as a second centaur appeared between two thickets of branches. It had its bow slung on its back. This one was much younger, with pale blonde hair with a palomino body.

Ronan now looked at Harry more closely, his eyes lingering on Harry's scar. Harry uncomfortable with the attention walked over to Neville and helped the boy to his feet; he was looking at the centaurs with a bit of awe.

"Forgive us for being rude," the second youthful centaur said, stepping forward where Harry noticed the centaur's astonishing sapphire eyes. "I am Firenz and this is Ronan."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Harry and this is Neville."

Ronan gave the two first years a curt nod before speaking up. "The forest is a dangerous place especially for foals such as you."

"We know," Harry agreed softly. He wanted to leave this place as soon as he could.

"Then why are you out here?" asked Ronan curiously.

"Helping Hagrid," answered Neville, his voice a bit shaky.

Firenz let out a sigh before shaking its head. "You are looking for the injured unicorn?" When they both nodded, the young centaur passed them before pointing past them. "You will find the slain creature just beyond this thicket."

"You should go back to Hagrid, the forest is a dangerous place," Ronan warned.

"We will don't worry," Harry said. "Thanks again for saving us."

Ronan like before was surprised by Harry's appreciation. "You are an honor to your people Mr. Potter." Without another word, the red haired centaur trotted off of the path and was enveloped by the darkness.

Firenz continued to walk past them in the direction of where the unicorn was. Harry followed, not wanting to be alone in the forest anymore, Neville and Fang seem to come to similar conclusions as they joined him and the centaur.

Harry could see a white outline behind a black backdrop, stepping closer into the clearing. He saw it. Under an ancient oak was the body of a slain unicorn. It was the most beautiful yet so heartbreaking sight, he had even seen. To see such a creature alone in the midst of darkness and evil, its puddles of blood around it signaling that it was a painful and slow agonizing death as it bled out.

"It is a terrible sin to kill a unicorn," Firenz stated, breaking the silence.

"But we use the horn and tail hair for potions," Harry said, suddenly feeling a bit guilty.

"Those are taken when a unicorn dies naturally," Firenz corrected, as if he noticed Harry's growing guilt.

Harry was about to ask why it was so terrible to kill a unicorn but a sudden noise caught his attention and brought a chill down his spine. Slithering over the leaves of the forest, before a few bushes quivered, a cloaked shadow emerged, oblivious of the intruders as it slithered towards the fallen unicorn.

Harry could see the shimmering silver blood on the front of its robes and where the face of the figure should be. Harry was too terrified to speak, too terrified to move as the figure slowly looked up at its guests.

Harry immediately let out an anguished, guttural yelp as pain exploded from his scar. He clasped his hand to his scar; he could feel warm drops of blood coming from the cursed wound. Harry unable to stand fell on his knees, hoping, begging, praying for the pain to stop as blotches appeared in his vision and soon he closed his eyes…

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" asked a worried Neville.

Harry groaned, blinking in the darkness before seeing the familiar face of Neville Longbottom swim into view. The pudgy Gryffindor immediately looked relieved that he was awake.

"What happened?"

"You past out," stated Firenz approaching the two.

"I did?" asked a groggy Harry, rubbing his forehead. He wiped the blood from his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"I just sent up sparks, Hagrid should be here shortly," Neville said.

Harry pushed himself up, Fang who had been lying by his side immediately bolted up and gave Harry a few drooling licks on his cheek, "Thanks Fang."

Fang let out a happy bark before ambling away.

"What was that?" asked Harry, remembering the horrible figure that had approached and had been drinking the blood of the unicorn.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" asked Firenz, ignoring Harry's question.

Harry and Neville traded curious and confused looks before they answered in the negative.

"The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are gasping your last breath. However it comes at a terrible price. Since you would slay something so pure and defenseless for your own selfish acts, you will be cursed with a half life. A curse that will start once the blood touches your lips."

"Who would be so desperate to want to live like that?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, if you're going to be cursed forever, death would be the better option," commented Harry. His eyes went back to the poor fallen creature.

"Unless it is all you need is to stay alive just long enough to drink something else," Firenz began, his sapphire eyes scanning the darkness before he continued. "Something that would bring you back to full strength and power, something that would keep you from dying all together."

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry answered, suddenly, remembering the lumpy package at the Gringotts bank and the research that he and Daphne did on the Elixer of life. He then thought back about the figure in the darkness, and a simple but dreadful thought came to his mind.

"It's Voldemort."

Neville let out a loud gulp. "I-It c-can't be."

Firenz gave Harry an appraising look, before nodding looking pleased that the boy came to the right conclusion. "Yes, could you think of none other who would do anything to regain his strength and power?"

"So it was him?" croaked Neville, looking ready to faint.

Before Firenz could give an affirmative answer, Hagrid arrived crossbow in hand with Theodore and Draco on his heels.

Harry slunk in the shadows as he watched Hagrid first speak to Firenz and then examine the unicorn before he led the four first years down the path that would lead them out of the forest. Harry kept thinking of that shadowy figure that had been drinking the unicorn blood as well as the identity of it being Voldemort, the most dangerous Dark Wizard in the last four centuries!

Who was now after the Sorcerer's Stone in an attempt to rise back to power. However something still nagged at the back of Harry's mind, if Voldemort was not destroyed and needs a body then who was that figure in the shadows drinking the unicorn blood. It couldn't be Voldemort since he was suppose to be a wraith, but if it wasn't him then why would someone be drinking the unicorn blood for him?

Harry sighed, realizing that this mystery had just gone down a very possible dark path if Voldemort was involved. He wondered if he should go to his Head of House or the Headmaster but squashed both ideas, he wasn't sure either would believe his and Firenz word especially when so much of the wizarding world wanted to continue to believe that Voldemort was dead.

The one thing he did know was that under no circumstances could the Stone be stolen, and given to Voldemort as a tool for him to rise once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Harry was off into the forest again but he needed to know Voldemort was responsible behind the Stone. **

**I don't know how quickly dragons grow, take it as a liberty on my part. However I hope you enjoyed the brief Norbert cameo all the same. **

**I added a bit of action into this chapter with the acromantulas. I think it is very reasonable to think that they could have come across those giant spiders in their search for the unicorn in the forest. Also a different introduction of the centaurs, seeing them more as their warrior personas and not their star gazing side. **

**Snape still is conflicted about the green eyed first year but will do his best to try to protect Harry, hence the advice he gives him. **

**I do have plans for Theodore's dad, but some of those will not come about until later in the story. **

**Don't forget to leave a review, to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Spectre4hire**


	9. 8: Trials

**A/N: Thanks to all those who are following this story. I appreciate every alert, favor and review. This chapter was difficult b/c I couldn't decide to make this two chapters or just one big chapter. I decided for the latter since I couldn't agree on a proper point to evenly split this chapter. So here is a nice behemoth chapter for you.**

**As the title suggests Harry and his friends go through the trials of the Stone and its protections. I always thought the Stone and its protections offered great potential for Harry and his friends in terms of better shaping him and the others in the future... I added some protections to it, and changed others. So I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Eight: Trials**

Harry groaned softly, running a hand through his messy black hair before he looked down at his piece of parchment. The first year Slytherin currently found himself taking his History of Magic Exam. He reread his last paragraph about Izor the Wicked, believing he had properly summed up the Goblin King's rise to power and success against the Wizarding world which eventually led to a peace between the two sides that was still in effect.

He sighed as his green eyes glanced upwards at the large hour glass at the front of the class which signaled how much time he had left. Judging by the growing amount of sand in the bottom glass, he was sure he had ten more minutes at most. Professor Binns, their ghost professor was floating over his chair behind his desk, looking his usual dreary self.

History of Magic was their second of last exam of the year. Their last was Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell which they would take that afternoon.

Harry was still amazed by how fast the weeks seemed to come by between his detention in the forest and to now finishing up with his exams. Looking around the class he could see Hermione was still frantically scribbling on her parchment, looking as if her life depended on it.

Harry could only smile and shake his head, before turning his attention to his other Gryffindor friend, Neville Longbottom, who sat next to her. He was looking at his parchment very intently; the concentration the pudgy boy was giving it was admirable. Harry knew that the boy still struggled in a few classes including this one.

Turning to his immediate left he could see Theodore who had his head resting in his hand, his eyes lazily looking over his parchment. His quill was down, signaling that the Slytherin was only proof reading what he had already written.

Turning to his immediate right, he could see Daphne who like Theodore had put her quill down but she had pushed her exam away from her, as if she was already finished. She looked at him and offered him a roll of the eyes before gesturing to Hermione.

Harry had to stifle his chuckling at her playful teasing. The friends had grown accustomed to Hermione's over the top take on exams and it was something that the friends were hoping they could remove from her in the coming time.

Looking past her, he spotted his last Slytherin friend, Tracey who was still writing and scribbling on the piece of parchment. Unlike Hermione or Neville, she wrote calmly as if she had no worries about the time or her answers.

"Time is up," The History of Magic professor drawled, floating through his desk and towards the hourglass. "Please turn your exams in."

Harry could hear a groan from Hermione, who seemed to be trying to continue to unnecessarily add on to her answers.

Harry satisfied with how he finished his exam; pushed back his seat and grabbed the few pages of parchment that made up his History of Magic exam.

"How many goblin questions did you count?" Theodore whispered to Harry's left as the two boys walked together towards the front of the class.

"Thirty one," smirked Harry.

"Huh, I only counted twenty nine," Theodore added, his amusement evident in his light tone.

The two Slytherins placed their exams at the front of the class, giving their ghost professor a friendly nod before turning back to await the others.

"Did any of you get number nineteen right?" asked a panic sounding Hermione as they shuffled out of the classroom."About the rights of Goblin succession?"

Tracey and Daphne stayed silent but traded amused smiles at their Gryffindor friend's antics. Theodore too looked to be trying to concentrate on his book, but Harry could see he too was trying his best to hide his amusement. Neville, who taking his other friends cue walked silently, looking very interested in his remembrall which was currently, filled with red smoke.

"Hermione, perhaps we can talk about our other exams once we are actually done with them?" suggested Harry.

She looked ready to protest but seeing her friends' faces, she seemed to change her mind and nod. "I would like that."

"We all would," grinned Tracey.

"Am I that bad?" asked a sheepish Hermione, as the six of them were walking down the stairs.

"You could be worse," offered Daphne, patting her friend on the shoulder. "You could be Weasley…"

This sent all of the friends into a fit laughter as they all remembered the first year Gryffindor had fallen asleep during their last exam! Something Harry couldn't even imagine doing.

"What do you say to visiting Hagrid?"

"Yeah," agreed Tracey, who enjoyed visiting the friendly gamekeeper.

"Yes, our last visit was cut short by a certain dragon," observed Daphne.

"His cabin is all fixed up too," Neville put in. "I saw it on the way to the Greenhouses the other day."

"There is something I don't understand," Theodore quietly added.

"How we put up with you?" Daphne suggested through a smile.

Theodore rolled his eyes, and wisely did not take her friendly bait. "No, Greengrass but how did Hagrid get a dragon?"

"He's right," Tracey agreed, as the friends walked across the entrance hall and towards it doors. "They are illegal to own."

"The Ministry does have a close watch on dragon smuggling too," Daphne said.

"You don't think he found it in the forest?" Neville wondered.

"That's possible," Hermione said softly, but she didn't sound convinced.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Harry said, gesturing to his friends towards the cabin that was nestled at the foot of the hill and on the threshold of the Forbidden Forest.

"You don't think he has any more pets?" Neville asked, a bit timid at what they could encounter.

"The fun is finding out," grinned Daphne.

"Ello all," said a cheerful Hagrid. The gamekeeper was out in the garden tending to his numerous plants and vegetables. He waved a pan sized hand at them as his boarhound sprinted from his position to greet the six first years.

Per custom Fang immediately went to Tracey, slobbering the front of her robes before licking her fingers.

"Good to see you too Fang," Tracey said, removing her hand from his slobbery kisses so that she could wipe them on her robe. She then gave the dog a friendly pat on the head.

"What brings you six out?" asked Hagrid, joining them by the front of his cabin. "Don't yeh have exams ter' take?"

"One left," corrected Neville, who sounded very thankful.

"It doesn't start for another few hours," added Tracey.

"Well, how bout a cup of tea?"

"We would like that," smiled Harry, following in the giant's footsteps as he and the others with Fang went up the stairs before entering Hagrid's cabin.

It was much the same. It was still one large room, the fireplace though had gotten incredibly bigger and Harry was sure magic was involved. Hagrid's furniture also looked less worn as he gestured to the chairs by a large oval table that was also new.

"Did Dumbledore help you with your cabin, Hagrid?" asked Hermione sitting down.

Hagrid sniffed before nodding. "Good man Dumbledore. Got me some betta furniture and added a few things as well."

The friends all smiled and nodded as they took places around the table, all pleased that Hagrid hadn't been fired for his little stunt with the dragon.

"How is Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Doin good, I just got a letter from Charlie. He says the dragon is thrivin!" Hagrid said proudly as he got the seven of them cups.

"That's great," smiled Harry.

Hagrid nodded, before looking a bit sheepish when he added. "Also told me Norbert's ugh a girl."

This admission left all six of the first years laughing and Hagrid too soon joined in with his own booming laugh.

"I am sure that mistake could have been made by anyone," Theodore said, after the mirth had subsided. The first year Slytherin though still looked rather amused.

"I... er hope so," Hagrid said, distributing the tea before he sat down in a large, dragon hide chair, which Harry realized was another new addition to the cabin.

"Do you plan on visiting her?" asked Hermione, after sipping some of her tea.

"Hopefully this summa," he answered, looking very pleased and excited at the possibility.

"So what do they call her now?" Tracey asked.

"Norberta," Hagrid said, with a smile.

"Unique," Daphne complimented, with her own smirk.

"Hagrid?" asked Harry, tentatively, turning to the others to signal to them the switch in conversation. He decided to use his inner Slytherin in his sleuthing by asking a much safer question that wouldn't rouse Hagrid's suspicion. "How long were you watching Norberta?"

"A few months," Hagrid, answered at once. His beetle black eyes shimmered with pride, before misting over at the memories that he obviously shared with the dragon.

"I got er ova tha holidays," Hagrid added, before taking a much longer sip of his tea. "Was just an egg too!"

"An egg?" asked Theodore, tactfully leaving the question open for Hagrid to expound on.

"Sure did! She hatched in this cabin, a few days after Christmas," Hagrid answered. "You shoulda been there. It was beautiful."

"I wish we were too," Daphne added sympathetically before patting Hagrid's large forearm.

"Did you find the egg Hagrid?" Neville asked.

Hagrid shook his head, his black beard and hair tussled as he did. "I won it in a card game." He then stood up to get them rock cakes.

This allowed the six friends to trade expressions at this development, certain they were all wondering about who would give Hagrid an egg in a card game or more importantly who carries dragon eggs on them?

Oblivious to the silent conversation the six of them were having, Hagrid returned with a tray of his rock cakes.

"Hagrid was that the day I saw you at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked, remembering encountering his friend when he was eating a late lunch with Remus and Cyrus.

Hagrid dragged his hand through his beard, looking to be trying to remember. "Yeah, I think it was. That was a good game, we played for a few hours drinkin and talkin. He seemed like a good man."

"He was carrying the dragon egg on him?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah, he was," answered Hagrid with a shrug. Looking and acting as if it was perfectly normal to conduct business with dragon eggs in your pockets.

"Did you see his face?"

"No, he was wearin a hood," Hagrid answered. "But that's what most do at the Hog's Head."

Harry was definitely getting a bad feeling about this. Remembering his own encounter with a hooded figure in the Forbidden Forest and turning to Neville, the shy Gryffindor seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He turned to the others to see both Daphne and Tracey were studying Hagrid closely, and Hermione looked ready to pepper Hagrid with more questions or to scold him for his nocturnal activities.

Theodore was sitting silently, his fingers tapping the edge of the table. It was him who asked the next question. "I bet this figure wouldn't trust just anyone with a dragon egg."

"No, o'course not."

Harry could only smile at Theodore's line of thinking, he followed him up with another question. "Probably wanted to know you were capable of such a feat."

"Yeah, he was suspicious," Hagrid said casually. "I put his mind at ease though."

"How?" asked Daphne.

"Well I told him, the dragon would be fine with me. I'ma use to raising large creatures, I have Fluffy don't I?"

"He must have been very interested in Fluffy?" Tracey followed up.

"Well yeah, o course he was. You don't run across a Cerberus every day," Hagrid said. "I told 'im every creature has a weakness including dragons. I said take Fluffy, you play er a song and she goes right ter sleep."

Hagrid immediately froze at his admission, while the six first years all traded expressions, realizing the massive slip up.

"I shouldn't hav said that," Hagrid said.

"We need to get going Hagrid," Harry said, pushing his chair back.

"Yes, we have our last exam soon," added Hermione, standing up. The others followed their lead as they excused themselves and before Hagrid could say anything they gave him rushed goodbyes and left his cabin.

"Oh-oh, that can't be good," Daphne said when they were out of ear shot.

"Voldemort knows how to get past Fluffy now," Harry said, ignoring the flinching of Neville, Tracey, and Theodore.

"You are certain it is him?" asked Theodore, politely.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered, patiently knowing his friend was only being cautious.

Neville nodded, "it does make sense."

"But who was the figure in the forest and in the Hog's Head?" asked Tracey, as they reached the Entrance hall and began making their way towards their Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"His servant," answered Daphne.

"But where is this servant staying?" asked Harry, frustrated that they couldn't identify this figure.

"Snape," answered Neville, quietly.

"Neville," began Harry, they had this talk before.

"I know Harry, but you can't excuse him from being bitten by Fluffy on Halloween night."

"He was probably checking on the Stone for Dumbledore," offered Tracey.

"All he would have to do was open the door," Neville countered. "He also said, how was he supposed to get by its three heads? He wanted to go down that trapdoor."

"It's possible," Harry said after a few seconds. He had to silently admit that Neville did make some strong points for his suggestion.

The friends were walking down the final corridor that would take them to their Defense class.

"Working under Dumbledore's nose that is pretty bold," commented Hermione.

Daphne put it in other words, "Or stupid."

"So if this person knows how to get past Fluffy then why is the Stone still in the castle?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore," answered Theodore. "Even the Dark Lord was afraid of Dumbledore"

Harry frowned at how Theodore referred to Voldemort but it seemed to be a habit that his father had engrained into him.

"He's right as long as Dumbledore is here. The Stone should be safe," agreed Hermione.

"So it might not even get stolen?" Tracey asked.

"Let's hope not," answered Neville.

"I only hope they find a new place for it next year," Harry deadpanned.

"H-Harry P-Pot-t-t-er," came the stuttering voice of Professor Quirrell as he stepped out of his class. His purple turban wrapped tightly around his head, his fingers trembling at his side while they pressed the front of his robes.

"Professor," Harry and the others quickly said, Harry was silently wondering how much their Defense professor heard since he would have been within ear shot for some time.

"R-ready f-for your ex-exams?"

"I think we are going to do fine," Harry answered, receiving nods from his friends.

Professor Quirrell nodded, gesturing them inside as they took their usual seats. The friends paired off, Daphne went with Tracey, Neville with Hermione, and Harry with Theodore taking three straight tables that made up the middle row of the classroom.

"Y-yes, I-I th-think you w-would t-too," Professor Quirrell admitted. "Br-bright fu-future you ha-have."

Harry noticed the sudden attention the Professor gave his scar and was uncomfortable with how his eyes seemed to be surveying his. Harry felt a pinch of pain in his scar and Professor Quirrell seemed to sense it as well as he gave a nervous chuckle and immediately turned away and returned to his desk.

"You ok Harry?" Theodore whispered as Harry carefully brushed his scar before returning his fingers to his desk.

"Yeah, I am fine," he said slowly. Trying to figure out why his scar had suddenly bristled with pain. His attention on why it had occurred shifted when the bustling first years filed in. Many of them were talking animatedly knowing that this would be their last exam before their term basically ended.

With a bit of a challenge Professor Quirrell was able to silence the class and begin instructions for their exam. Harry was only half listening, as he began to contemplate a possible connection between Professor Quirrell and Voldemort. It seemed laughable, and something most sane wizards would dismiss as much but Harry had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right…

* * *

><p>"Do you mind repeating yourself Harry?" asked Daphne. After their last exam, Harry led his friends down the corridor and into the first empty class room they could find.<p>

"It's Quirrell, he's after the Stone," explained Harry.

"Professor Quirrell?" repeated Hermione, she like the others shared a similar look of disbelief.

"He can't go a sentence without stuttering every word," observed Theodore.

"That doesn't matter," Harry said shaking his head. The more he was in that class for his final exam, the more he felt certain that Professor Quirrell was in fact the culprit. "It could be an act."

"That's possible," agreed Tracey.

"You think he is working with You-Know-Who?" asked Neville softly.

"He has to be," answered Harry.

"Working with the Dark Lord would make any one pick up a stutter," admitted Theodore.

"So you are saying that he was the one who broke into Gringotts?" asked Hermione.

Harry frowned, at this connection to the Stone that he had forgotten before suddenly brightening when he remembered something. "I met Quirrell that day! He was at the Leaky Cauldron!"

This bit of information had all the friends perking up; it seemed that this little revelation may have swayed a few of them over to his line of thinking.

Daphne was first to ask, what was on everyone's mind. "So what are we going to do?"

Harry was inwardly relieved that his friends seemed to at least accept the possibility of his theory. They all looked and sounded genuinely willing to help him with this task.

"Well dinner should be starting soon, after dinner we will seek Dumbledore and tell him what we know and suspect," Harry said.

"Makes sense," Daphne agreed with a nod.

"If we are lucky they can handle Quirrell before bedtime," Harry said.

Neville's stomach rumbled suddenly, bringing all attention to the shy Gryffindor who ducked his head. "Sorry, I was too nervous to eat lunch."

Harry smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Then let's have some dinner."

The six friends silently left the classroom and made their way to the Great Hall, no doubt their thoughts were all similar and focused on the Stone and their Defense professor.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry's stomach lurched as his green eyes scanned the staff table and for the first time all year, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not present.

He had stopped so suddenly, Neville bumped into him the two almost fell to the ground but Harry was able to catch himself while Theodore had grabbed Neville by the shoulder.

"Thanks," he said to Theodore before turning to Harry. "Sorry."

"Why did you stop Harry?" asked Daphne, as they peeled off to the side so that they would not be bumped into by the eager students who were all excited that they were done with their exams.

"Dumbledore, he isn't here," answered Harry softly. Five heads immediately turned to the direction of the staff table to see that he was speaking truthfully.

"Maybe he's late," suggested Hermione, the waver in her voice betraying her own disbelief of her suggestion.

"No, Dumbledore's at every meal," commented Theo.

"Great, the one day we need him and he's disappeared," Daphne whispered sarcastically.

"Is there something going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall, she had just walked into the Great Hall. She was looking at Harry and the others with a bit of suspicion at them being off to the side and so discreet.

"No problem at all Professor, we were just saying goodbye to Neville and Hermione," Harry lied quickly, gesturing to him and the other Slytherins.

"I see," she said slowly, her eyes watching them closely. "I must admit I am pleased that you have been able to step outside your own house to make friends, twenty points to Slytherin and ten points to Gryffindor for school unity."

"Thank you," Harry said, a bit surprised that he and the others received points from one of the more strict professors, who was also the Head of Gryffindor House.

Her lips quirked ever slightly as if she was trying to smile before giving up. "Now go to your tables. I would hate to take those points back."

"Yes, professor," Harry said, leading his other Slytherin friends to their table.

"That was unexpected," Daphne remarked, as she and Tracey took their seats across from Harry and Theodore.

"Doesn't matter much, we're still behind Gryffindor by hundred points," Tracey remarked, referring to the House Standings. She out of the four of them was the most concerned with House Points and Quidditch games.

Harry began shuffling pork chops onto his plate. His eyes surveying the table to see Professor Quirrell was sitting at his seat, looking his usual nervous self. Harry could only wonder how realistic the act was.

"Harry, why didn't you tell her about Quirrell?" asked Tracey softly.

"After dinner," he answered.

"If she even believes us," Daphne grumbled.

"How could she not take us at our word?" asked Theodore.

"We're not even supposed to know about the Stone," Daphne argued. "Besides, all we have is speculation."

The four friends ate quietly, and by the end of Dinner time they left the Great Hall and were rejoined by Hermione and Neville.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione, as they slid to the left of the Great Hall doors which shielded them from the passing students who were leaving.

"I want you and Neville to go talk to Professor McGonagall. Ask her where the Headmaster is and alert her that the Stone may be in a danger," Harry instructed. He had formulated this plan during their dinner and only hoped that he didn't have to take steps to stop Quirrell himself.

"Tracey, Daphne I want you to go down to the dungeons."

"The Dungeons?" they repeated.

"Yes, tell Professor Snape everything we know."

The girls nodded, "what about you?" Daphne asked.

"We are going to see if Quirrell returns to his office," answered Harry, gesturing to himself and Theodore.

"And do what?" asked Theodore.

"Keep tabs on him," answered Harry. Turning to each one of his friends, proud and pleased by their silent resolves and accepting his instructions.

"Where should we meet back?" asked Hermione.

"In the classroom we met in after our Defense exam," answered Harry. "In fifteen minutes."

They all nodded and the three pairs parted in three different directions.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to confront him if he goes for the Stone?" Theodore asked.<p>

"We might have to." He turned to see Theo give him a stiff nod.

The two first year Slytherins quietly crept down the corridor towards their Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, as they got closer to the door, Harry signaled to Theodore to stop so that he could get a closer look. Harry turned to the classroom, startled to see Professor Quirrell was sitting behind his desk. He looked extremely pale and his fingers were twitching on the desk, his purple turban looked disheveled and his wand was resting in front of him as if it had just been used.

"H-hello M-Mr. Potter, w-what gi-gives me the pl-pleasure?"

A hundred answers came to Harry Potter, including exposing him to the truth about the Stone, demanding to know where Voldemort was being hidden. Sadly when Harry opened his mouth to say these things, he couldn't orchestrate the words out of his mouth. He just couldn't summon the courage needed to say them, instead he found himself with a lame excuse.

"I was just wondering when we would have our exam results back?"

Professor Quirrell gave a thin lipped smile. "B-by the end of ne-next we-week."

"Thank you sir," Harry said, turning to go, feeling his own disappointment begin to swell inside that he was unable to confront the Professor like he had imagined he could.

"On-one more th-thing Po-Potter," Professor Quirrell said, pushing himself from behind his desk. The Professor paused at the large cabinet in the corner of the room, staring at it briefly before turning back to Harry. "It wou-wouldn't do you any go-good wan-wandering the cast-castle. Wou-wouldn't wa-want to lo-lose po-points for yo-your hou-house wou-would you? Heh?"

"No, sir, I wouldn't." Harry said, feeling the pain in his scar tingling once more. He refused to bring attention to the scar, and seeing the way his eyes were scanning Harry before showing a satisfied smile. Harry was sure that Quirrell already knew about the pain in his scar.

"Th-that's a go-good boy."

Harry turned and left.

"He knows," Harry said softly to Theo as the two boys made their way down the corridor to the classroom. He was tentatively rubbing his scar.

"Knows what?" whispered Theodore.

"That we know about the Stone," answered Harry, arriving at the classroom, he opened the door and went in with Theodore following and closing behind him. They were the first to come back.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed, sitting up on one of the desks. "I can't explain it, but I just know he knows."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hopefully we don't have to do anything," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape should be more then capable of handling him."

Before either boy could further comment on the matter, the door opened to show Hermione, and Neville.

"Well?" asked Harry, pushing himself off of the desk to greet his two Gryffindor friends.

"Dumbledore is away on ICW business," answered Neville.

"When is he going to be back?" Harry asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone. Sometimes he thought the Headmaster was juggling too much with the school, the Ministry and the ICW.

"Sunday."

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked turning away from Neville and onto Hermione, who looked on the verge of tears.

"She didn't believe us. She was really upset we knew about the Stone and reassured us that it couldn't be taken."

Harry shook his head and let out a heavy breath with his hand still rubbing his scar. He couldn't think their luck could get worst until Daphne and Tracey showed up both looking defeated.

"What happened?" asked Theodore.

"Professor Snape wasn't in his office or his classroom," answered Tracey.

"We even tried the faculty room," added Daphne.

Harry ran a hand through his messy dark hair as he began to pace. He knew Quirrell was going after the Stone tonight, now that Dumbledore was gone. McGonagall was refusing to help and he was sure the other professors would as well, now that Snape could no longer be found. Which only added to their problems as Harry was left to wonder what had happened to his Head of House.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Daphne.

"I am going after the Stone."

Five voices met his answer, all of which running over the last making it impossible for Harry to understand what was being said. He held up his hand and was thankful when they fell silent, they got the message.

"You can't Harry! You will get expelled!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't you get it Hermione if Quirrell can successfully get the Stone and give it to Voldemort, do you know what that will mean? He will come back to power and we all know how bad that was. So if I get expelled in the process so what, if it stops Voldemort from getting the Stone then I will gladly do it."

"You're right Harry about almost everything," Daphne began. "Except one, you're not going alone."

"Daph-" began Harry but he was cut off by her frown and glare and he wisely shut up.

"No, Harry I am more than capable. I am not going let you do this alone," she cut in stubbornly.

"She's right Harry, you can count me in too," Tracey said.

"You-Know-Who can't come back to power," Neville admitted, his voice shaking slightly.

"You will need all of us, if you want to get by those protections," Theodore agreed.

Hermione sighed, looking defeated but also determined. "They're right Harry. I'm in too."

Harry could only swell with pride and thankfulness as he watched and listened to the conviction of his friends and their willingness to help him in this dangerous task. He wisely kept quiet in his protest, knowing that like him none of them would abandon a friend in need.

He still couldn't believe what he was committing to. Going after the Stone to stop Quirrell, was possibly the dumbest idea they could think of, but sadly it was their only alternative since the adults in their life did not seem capable of helping them. However he pushed down any apprehension, knowing that it was up to him to organize his friends. "We will leave in an hour."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this," Theodore mumbled, he and Harry were in their dorm room which was thankfully empty as most of their house mates were celebrating the end of exams.<p>

"Yeah, I know," Harry said his back to his friend, his attention on the contents of his trunk.

"So what are you getting?" asked Theodore, appearing beside Harry.

"This," Harry said triumphantly, as he held the flute that Hagrid had engraved for him.

Theodore was looking at it, with a raised brow, not looking very impressed. "Do you know how to play that?"

"Ugh," Harry said, before wetting his lips, he brought the flute to his mouth, and tried a few notes. He stopped quickly when he saw Theo cover his ears with his hands.

"We're doomed," Theo deadpanned.

Harry rolled his eyes, and tossed the flute on his bed. "I'll get it to work."

"When you're staring down a Cerberus?"

"Shut up," Harry said, with mirth, as Theodore chuckled behind him.

"Is that it?"

"No, this too," he said, grabbing the invisibility cloak that once belonged to his father. He had used it a few times in the second term. It was something that he considered very precious and though his friends knew of its existence, he had yet to allow them to use it with him. He wanted to savor the feeling that this was something his father had used before he shared it with his friends.

"Is it going to fit all six of us?"

"No, we will have to go in turns," Harry said, he had already thought of this particular snag.

Theodore nodded, "is that it then?"

"Are you bringing anything?" asked Harry, packing the cloak in his bag, before grabbing his flute and sliding it into his front pocket.

Theodore tapped the side of his head. "This is all I need."

Harry snorted in amusement. He then got his father's wand holster, a gift from Remus and attached the holster to his forearm, feeling a sense of pride and nostalgic that this once belonged to his father too. Harry couldn't explain it, but he felt more connected to his father by the item. Harry slid his wand into the holster; looking up to Theodore who was watching him.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"I know me too," Harry said softly, before the two boys slipped out of their dorm room and towards their noisy common room where they found Tracey and Daphne waiting by the door. Harry, not wanting to take any chances of being spotted, gestured to them as they all filed out of the Common Room before any one of them could bat an eye.

"Put on the cloak," Daphne instructed, before they had taken more than three steps. Her icy blue eyes were surveying the dungeon corridors, like prey would to try to avoid a predator.

Harry obeyed at once, grabbing the cloak from his bag. He threw it on himself before gesturing the others to get under as well. It was a tight fit but the four were all covered, Harry was sure that they wouldn't all be able to fit in here in a year or more. No sooner had they put it on then they could hear the common room door slide open as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped out.

"Where is he?" demanded Draco, to his goons.

Draco approached them as the four backed against the wall, but the blonde Slytherin walked by them muttering under his breath before returning to the common room with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"That was close," Tracey whispered.

"Good thinking Greengrass," complimented Theodore.

"Let's get going," Harry said, as he began leading them out of the dungeons. The four friends had to walk slowly and carefully, stopping every now and then when a professor or prefect would walk by.

It took almost thirty minutes for the four Slytherins to go into an empty classroom, just inside the third floor forbidden corridor.

Harry checked his watch, they were later then he had expected. "I got to get Hermione and Neville."

"Be careful," Daphne said.

Harry nodded, throwing the cloak over him and he left.

* * *

><p>He had told Neville, and Hermione to meet in another empty classroom, so that he didn't have to go all the way to their tower. He tried to make up for lost time, nearly sprinting down certain corridors when he was sure that there were no teachers or prefects.<p>

He was turning the final corner when a sudden chilling voice echoed in the corridor.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry immediately froze, at being addressed by name. He had been sure that he covered his entire self with the cloak. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck come up at the cold voice. He slowly turned around to see himself in the presence of the Slytherin house ghost, the Bloody Baron.

"You can see me?"

The Bloody Baron gave a very intimidating thin lipped smile. "Yes." The ghost then drifted closer to Harry, his dark eyes scanning the Slytherin. "I know why you are out."

"You do?" Harry gulped, trying to sound uninterested or indifferent in case the ghost was bluffing.

"Yes, I have heard your friends discussing the Stone many times."

"How?" asked Harry, trying to remember any time they talked about the Stone, and trying to recall if he ever came across the spooky ghost.

"I have my ways," he answered mysteriously.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"No, I wish you luck in your endeavor."

"Really?" Harry hadn't expected that answer. Even though he was their house's ghost, Harry tried to stay away from the intimidating ghost. He still remembered their brief but uncomfortable encounter when he was sorted into Slytherin at the beginning of the year when the ghost told him that it would be watching Harry. Apparently the Baron meant it, if it had discovered and over-heard Harry and his friends talking about the Stone.

"I know what the turban man seeks, he must be stopped."

"He won't get the Stone," Harry said with a quiet determination.

"See to it, Mr. Potter," The Bloody Baron said after silently appraising the boy. He then gave a short bow of the head and vanished before Harry's eyes.

Harry remained where he stood, his eyes still fixed on where the Bloody Baron had just been, making a mental note to study ghosts more closely in the next term, he went forward.

He arrived at the agreed classroom five minutes later, he gently knocked three times.

The door opened to see Neville's confused face.

"I'm under the cloak."

Neville nearly jumped out of his shoes.

Harry revealed himself to the already startled Neville as Hermione appeared behind her fellow Gryffindor. "Do you have the list?" Harry asked. Hermione had made a list of their possible protections and the teachers who would have put up the defenses.

She nodded, "I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry I am with you. It's just I am not use to breaking the rules," she paused, a smile on her face. "It's kind of fun!"

An amused Harry raised an eyebrow, not sure if he heard correctly, he could only smile as he gestured them to get under the cloak. Harry, had to move a bit more slowly even though there were only three of them, Neville had already almost tripped twice, so a careful and silent trio crept around the abandoned corridors of the school.

* * *

><p>They met up with Daphne, Theo, and Tracey ten minutes later back in the classroom.<p>

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves at what he and the others were about to do. "Alright, well, we're off to get the Stone. It's going to be dangerous so if anyone of you wants to back out now, I'll understand."

None of them moved, instead his five friends fixed themselves with a silent determination and a quiet resolve, giving Harry either a smile or a nod to show that they were with him. The fact that his friends were standing by him, could only make his chest swell with gratefulness.

"Then we should be off," Harry said quietly, leading his five friends to the door.

They quietly crept out of the classroom and began to make their way down the dark corridor towards the door that Harry had found several months ago. Harry's heart suddenly quickened when he saw a torch light up ahead, someone was waiting by the door!

Harry immediately signaled for his friends to stop which they did, they seemed to see the distant light ahead too. He gestured to a scary looking statue of an attacking goblin and the six friends piled behind it for cover. It was a tight fit.

"What are we going to do now?" whispered a panic stricken Hermione.

"I'm going to see who it is," Harry said, pulling out his cloak, before any of his friends could voice their opinions he slid it on and made his way to turn the corner. Making sure he was covered, he went the short distance where the torch light was, remaining in shadows, he heard the faint, familiar voice of Argus Filch.

"Professor Quirrell was adamant that some snot nose kids would try to get through tonight, my pet." Harry risking a glance could see Filch was sitting by a chair right next to the door, stroking his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"They always seem to get bolder at the end of terms," he whispered harshly to his cat. "Hopefully we can get the brats expelled this time."

Harry not wanting to be seen began backing away and rejoined his friends a minute later. He carefully removed his cloak so as not to scare them before declaring.

"It's Filch."

"What is he doing here?" asked Daphne.

"Quirrell," Harry said with a shake of his head. "He told Filch that some students might try to get through."

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Neville.

"We have to do something," said a determined Harry, he was not going to let Filch stand in their way.

"We can stun him," Daphne suggested.

"He's a faculty member!" protested Hermione.

Daphne snorted. "He's a nasty man who shouldn't be around children."

Theo watched the exchange before asking. "What about his cat?"

"Stun the cat too," Daphne said, even in the darkness; Harry could see the gleam in her eyes.

"There has to be something we can do that doesn't require physical harm," Hermione said, sounding adamant in her defense.

"Perhaps I can help," the sudden chilling voice startled all six first years. Harry had to slap a hand to Daphne's mouth, Neville to Hermione's to stop the two girls from screaming, Tracey looked ready to faint.

The Bloody Baron glistened before them. "I followed you here Mr. Potter, watching you."

"Erh thanks," Harry said, remembering their brief encounter on his way to meet up with Hermione and Neville.

"I will handle Filch and his cat. It is important you accomplish your quest," the Bloody Baron said, and before any of the first years could question what he would be doing, he disappeared once more.

"That was weird," admitted Theodore, who was still staring where the Bloody Baron had appeared and then dissappeared.

"How did he know what we were doing?" asked Daphne.

Harry shrugged, "he said he overheard us a few times."

A loud crash shook the ceiling, the noise sounded to have come from right above them on the next floor.

"Lousy brats!" wheezed Filch; he was ambling down the corridor as fast as he could, his faithful cat at his heels. The six friends sucked in their breath as he passed their hiding spot, neither he nor his cat looked in their direction both focused on trying to catch the culprit on the floor above them.

"We should move fast," Harry said, after a minute or two when he was sure Filch or his cat wasn't present. He silently thanked the mysterious but intimidating ghost as he led the five of his friends down the remainder of the corridor and to the room that harbored the giant Cerberus.

"Have your flute?" Theodore asked.

Harry was sure; Theo was fighting off a smirk when he asked his question. "Yes, I do." He pulled out the said musical instrument and put it to his lips and began playing a few musical notes, he then nodded towards Theo to open the door who did so reluctantly.

Harry silently praying this would work continued to play the barely passable melody as he stepped into the room. He looked up to see Fluffy's three heads were drooping down; its heavy lids were closed as it gently swayed in place.

Theodore, and Neville were first to enter the room both with wands out. They both paled at the Cerberus before them, they had never seen the creature. They had only relied on Harry's description. Thankfully, they recovered fast as they tip toed across the room, Theodore opened the trap door.

"I can't see the bottom," he whispered.

"How about you jump then," replied Daphne, she and the girls were already half way across the room. Harry must have missed their entrance as he was too focused on continuing his horrible excuse for a melody as he joined the others by the trapdoor. All six of them looked down.

"We are going to have to jump," Theodore said in an uneasy voice.

"One at a time," Tracey said.

"After you Nott?" Daphne gestured with a flourish.

Theodore narrowed his eyes and grumbled something before nodding his head. "Fine." He took a deep breath and without another word plummeted into the darkness.

"Its fine, I landed on something soft."

"Convenient," Daphne said dryly. Tracey was next, followed by a nervous Neville and Hermione leaving Daphne and Harry together.

"You coming?" she asked, as she was leaning over the trapdoor.

Harry nodded, satisfied she jumped once she disappeared; he took the flute away from his chapped lips. Taking a few long deep breaths, and wiping the sweat from his brow, still surprised with himself that he was able to play a passable song for so long.

A low, throaty growl broke through his thoughts, looking up to see the Cerberus stirring, Harry not needing an excuse to stay plummeted into darkness.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he fell but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before he landed on something soft and damp. <em>What is this?<em> He suddenly felt a slithering across his legs and arms and before he could even blink, he then felt a growing grip around his midsection.

"Don't move Harry," Neville's quiet but concerned voice caused Harry to freeze at once.

"What's going on?" he asked loudly, feeling the grip tightening around his arms and legs. He looked down to see that he was being constricted by vines that were slithering around and under him like serpents.

"We landed on Devil's Snare," answered Hermione from Harry's left.

Harry gulped, remembering Neville warning them about the dangerous plant on their train ride back to school, when he thought he had to defend the Herbology protection. _Not anymore, I am a believer!_

Harry was about to ask what the plan was but a burst of blue light came into view. He felt the plant beneath him shake and the grip though lessening was still there. He looked up to see that Tracey and Neville had disappeared, before he could voice his questions.

More blue flames followed by two other wands and Harry could feel himself sinking, trying not to panic, he soon voiced his concern. "AM I supposed to be sinking?"

"Yes, Harry," answered Neville from below.

Trusting his friend, Harry tried to calm his breathing as he sunk so low he could feel the vines slithering around his face and body. He held his breath, feeling revolted by the cold touch of the vines before he found his feet grazing solid ground, he looked down to see his feet dangling over the floor, he dropped down to see his five friends all smiling at him.

"Alright Hermione," Harry said, running a hand through his hair before checking to make sure his wand and bag were still present. "I think we can cross off Herbology."

Hermione nodded, taking out a rolled up piece of parchment.

Harry turned to his other Gryffindor friend, "well done Neville."

Neville smiled proudly.

"Yeah Nev, I'd hate to think what would have happened if you weren't with us," admitted Tracey,

"I am sure you guys would have managed," Neville dismissed shyly.

"No, I don't think so," Theo said shaking his head before patting his friend on the back. "I am rubbish at Herbology.

"Tell us something we don't know," Daphne teased.

"Come on, we need to get going," Harry cut-in, diffusing any possible argument as he led the friends forward, down a steep embankment, the only light coming from the tips of their wands. Harry could hear the drips and drops of water as they finally came to a large iron door that was flanked by torches.

Harry stepped forwards, trying to calm the torrent of thoughts and emotions of what his friends and he would face in their next trial. They had already faced a giant Cerberus and then a dangerous plant that could have easily strangled the life out of them. Harry had a feeling that it was only going to get worse as they continued through these trials…

* * *

><p>He looked back to see his friends give him an encouraging nod; he took his hand to the doorknob and slowly turned it. He was mildly surprised that there was no locking charm as the door groaned before opening on its own. Harry was the first to step into light.<p>

He was in a large rectangular shaped room with a vaunted ceiling; torches were lit on the adjoining walls providing ample light. The tiles on the floor were simple alabaster colored and rectangular shaped around the borders of the room but in the middle of the room, the tiles were smaller and star shaped.

"There's nothing in here," remarked Theo, stepping into the room with the others following.

His friend was right, the room was surprisingly bare, a few piles of large rubble were leaning in the far corner of the room but other than that there was nothing.

The six friends tentatively walked to the large iron door on the other side of the room. Their wands were out and their heads were constantly turning and scanning the room wary of possible tricks in the room's deception. Harry went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried the unlocking charm but it still wouldn't budge.

The door that they walked through slammed shut. Daphne and Tracey had run to the door and tried to open it, only to their horror to discover that they were locked in the room!

Neville, who looked pale faced, was back pedaling away from the door, as he did his foot fell on one of the tiles and it suddenly sunk several inches!

"The floor!" Hermione said, every head in the room turned to the floor to notice that the floor was different! In the middle of the room, the tiles were smaller and star shaped compared to the large rectangular shaped tiles that flanked the walls and doors. The star tiles composed of the flooring of most of the middle of the room.

Harry had seen the difference earlier and was not sure what to make of it then but now the only thing he could think of was that the tiles held the key in getting past this room.

"What do I do?" whimpered Neville, who had frozen himself onto the tile that had sunk.

"There is an inscription on this one," Daphne noted, she was bent over with Tracey hovering behind her. The two Slytherin girls were looking down at the center rectangular tile in the last row before the tiles became star shaped.

"What does it say?" asked Harry, as the others walked around the smaller tiles to reach her except Neville, who remained where he stood.

*"**The gleaming ruby should adorn,  
>All those who in July are born,<br>or thus they'll be exempt and free,  
>From lover's doubts and anxiety."*<strong>

"It's a poem," Theodore said, once Daphne finished reciting.

"That much is obvious," she replied tartly.

"What does it mean though?" Hermione asked, pacing.

"The floor, it's a puzzle!" Tracey discovered.

"Of course," agreed Daphne, slapping her hand to her forehead in recognition.

"How do we solve it?" asked Harry, silently relieved that they at least had realized what task they were facing.

Tracey shrugged; her eyes went from the star shaped tiles that stood out as a sharp contrast to the large rectangular tiles that bordered the room. "Stars!"

Harry gave her a puzzled expression. "What did you say?"

"The tiles, they represent the stars," Tracey said pointing at the tiles.

"What about the poem?" asked Daphne, slowly nodding, looking to agree with her friend's assessment.

"It's the clue," Tracey answered, tapping her index finger on her chin as she was trying to think. Her eyes were closed as she mumbled the poem over and over again. The others all remained silent letting their friend think.

"Leo!" she suddenly declared with a triumphant laugh. "The constellation! We have to mimic it on the tiles. That's how we solve the puzzle!"

Harry ruefully shook his head. "I suppose that means we were wrong about discounting Astronomy."

"What about me?" squeaked Neville; his legs were shaking, showing the boy's tiredness from not moving off the small tile. He had to rotate his feet, since he could barely place one foot on the tile at a time.

Tracey, who was walking around on the larger tiles, while her eyes were on the star shaped tiles. "Stay where you are Neville." She then turned to Harry, "move two tiles behind Neville and remain perfectly still on that one tile."

Harry obeyed without question, as soon as he stepped off the larger tiles and onto the smaller star shaped ones, they sunk under his weight but once he stepped off of them they would rise back to their position. Harry following Tracey's orders took to his tile and looked up to await further instructions. He was finding it difficult to keep one foot squarely on his tile and realized that he was only able to keep the one foot because of his size. He was sure no adult could put even a foot on this tile without stepping on the surrounding ones.

"How many stars make up Leo?" Harry asked.

"Nine," answered Tracey, off-handedly.

Harry looked around; there were only six of them. He suddenly began to panic, how were they suppose to solve the puzzle? He was about to voice his concerns but Tracey was already relaying instructions to Hermione and Daphne who took positions on two star shaped tiles in the same vertical row.

"Ok we have the head," Tracey announced, smiling with pride.

"What about the body?" asked Theodore, who had yet to join them on the puzzle.

"Yeah, there are only six of us, Trace?" Harry followed up.

Her smile dampened at this implication, her eyes roaming the room until they fell on the corner of the room. "Of course the rubble, we can use that to fill out the body."

"Brilliant Trace!" Daphne proclaimed, she had pulled out her wand as did Hermione and Neville; Harry followed their example and waited.

"Guys, look up at the ceiling," Neville said softly.

Harry, who was instantly nervous with Neville's soft tone immediately, shifted his head up to see the ceiling was a black canvas except for four shimmering dots. Harry studied them closely, to see the four spots resembled a bent neck and head.

"It's mirroring our positions."

"That will be helpful," Tracey said, she then instructed Daphne and Hermione in lifting two chunks of the discarded rubble into different positions which the girls were able to do thanks to the levitation charms they had used earlier in the year.

The five friends silently obeyed all of Tracey's instructions as she directed them for the next several minutes as they continued to give this lion a body; they sometimes had to redirect their pieces of rubble to make sure the stars lined up perfectly.

"Alright," Tracey announced cutting through the last few stressful minutes. "Once, I step on this tile we should be successful in copying the Leo constellation." Without further ado, she stepped on the tile in question.

The shimmering dots on the black canvas ceiling immediately brightened in place before a series of soft clicks could be heard. The friends were not sure where the clicks were coming from until they saw the door in front of them swing open. They had solved the puzzle!

"Come on guys!" Harry shouted, jumping off his tile and racing towards the door. He was thankful when the door remained opened when he leapt off the tile. He was the first through the door, followed by Neville and then Daphne and Hermione with Tracey and Theodore following.

Daphne immediately engulfed her friend in a hug.

"Who would have thought about Astronomy being used?" Theodore shrugged ruefully, trying to fight off a smirk.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't have dismissed it so easily." He then turned to Tracey who had just been released by Daphne; she was smiling ear to ear, looking very proud of herself. "Great going Tracey!"

She smiled mischievously but didn't say anything while the others offered similar praise. While they were congratulating Tracey, Harry was looking around the small corridor they were in that was lined with torches. He could already see the next door in front of them and could only silently wonder what their next trial was going to be.

"I think Tracey can only take so much praise, let's keep going," Harry joked, while trying to steer his friends forward.

Tracey giggled, her cheeks were rosy at the continual praise and she nodded. The others agreed and they traveled across the small corridor to the next door before them.

* * *

><p>Harry, who was leading them, was the first to reach the door, he carefully placed his hand on the door knob and turned it and like the first door it opened without any dramatics.<p>

He felt a wave of intense heat wash over him. The same feeling he would get when he opened the oven back at the Dursleys to prepare their meals. However this heat was many times magnified and Harry was sure that he was already beginning to sweat. Bright orange lights greeted him as he walked into the room, he immediately felt as if he had just walked into an oven. Thick waves of heat continued to wash over him. He could already feel beads of sweat appearing on his face. He discovered the source at once, the six friends were standing on a balcony that stretched out around fifteen feet and beneath them was nothing but fire!

A raging pit of blossoming flames that swayed beneath them. A forest of nothing but fire!

"It's like an oven in here," complained Hermione, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"How are we supposed to get past this!" Tracey nearly shrieked.

"There is the door!" Theodore said, pointing across the large room and amidst the flames, Harry could barely see the outline of a door. His heart immediately sunk at the realization of the daunting task ahead of them. Were they supposed to just walk through the fire?

"In the fire that's just great," Daphne complained with a shake of her head.

"Look on the walls," Neville said, pointing above them. Harry followed his stare and could see dozens of Gargoyles lined the tops of the wall. Cast in stone and armed, they were an intimidating sight, looking to have been frozen in numerous battle poses.

The door behind them firmly slammed shut, like it did during their last obstacle.

"Look on the bright side, things can't get much worse," Theo offered them with a shrug.

The overhang they were standing on, suddenly lurched and to Harry's horror was beginning to slowly retract into the wall.

"NOTT!" Screamed Daphne, she looked ready to punch every ounce of the first year Slytherin.

Theodore whose own expression betrayed his fear at what he possibly just did.

Neville whimpered beside Harry, Hermione, and Tracey both looked ready to burst into tears as they slowly waited for the overhang to completely retract which would cause them to fall into the pit of fire.

Harry's own stomach lurched, as he realized that he and his friends were about to burn to a crisp. He had led his friends to their death! The cold feeling of guilt gripping his heart, and chilling his insides.

"There has to be a way out of here," Theodore said desperately. "This has to be related to a class!"

"What class is that fire 101?" offered Daphne, scathingly.

"Shut up Greengrass," snarled Theo, the two who already had their wands out, and looked ready to come to blows. "How about for once you bite that tongue and help me!"

"He's right, there has to be a way," Harry said, realizing their overhang had just retracted a foot.

"I got one," Hermione said brightly, carefully going to the edge of the overhang, her wand out she recited. _"Aquamenti!"_

A burst of water exploded from her wand and shot straight towards the dancing flames, where it promptly turned to steam. The overhang they were on suddenly lurched and Hermione nearly toppled over if Harry and Theodore hadn't grabbed her by the shoulders. The overhang retracted by two more feet!

"Thanks," said Hermione, who looked cross between disappointment and fear.

"We don't have much time," Harry said, realizing the overhang's retracting speed had doubled. They had less than ten feet now!

"It has to be a charm," Daphne argued. "Only a charm could stop this fire."

"The fire is charmed though," countered Hermione.

"We don't need more problems, we need a solution," Harry cut in, they were losing time and fast. He was sure that the overhang would completely retract within five minutes, leaving them all plummeting to their fiery death.

"Wait, I came across a spell in History of Magic," Theodore brightened, his hand on his forehead, with two of his fingers tapping his hairline, as if he was trying to knock the information out. "It's from the Middle Ages when wizards and witches were being caught by muggles and burned at the stake, there was a spell that would freeze the fire…"

"Nott, enough of the history lesson, what's the damn spell!" Daphne practically shouted. The six friends had their backs against the wall as the overhang continued to further retract, they had less than seven feet.

Theo opened his mouth but suddenly frowned. "I…ugh…I"

"You don't know?" Daphne shrieked a mix of disbelief and frustration.

"I do, I do, just shut up and let me think," Theodore said, anger and annoyance creeping into his tone.

"You have to remember Theo," Harry encouraged softly; he was standing between Theodore and Daphne. Tracey was on Daphne's other side, while Hermione was on Theo's other side with Neville next to her.

Sweat was dribbling down all their faces, he could see stains on the collars of their shirts. Neville looked ready to melt against the wall while Tracey and Hermione both were trembling. Neither in any position to offer assistance, Daphne who was frowning and glaring at Theodore, looking not very pleased that her life was in his hands and it seemed to be slipping.

"Ok, I got it," he said, his wand in his left hand, he ran his right through his short brown hair.

"Great Theo, what is it?" asked Harry, brightening, seeing similar expressions from the others.

"It's _ignis gelida _but-"

"But? We don't have time for buts, we are about to be fried!" Daphne cut in.

Harry frowned at her outburst, but silently agreed with her observation, the overhang was less than six feet and retracting closer to them. "What's the problem Theo?"

"I have only read the wand movement in the book; I've never actually tried it."

"No time like the present," Daphne argued.

Theo nodded, letting out a series of short breaths, he brought his wand up and began a series of complicated movements, that resembled more scribbling and looked better suited with a quill and not a wand before he spoke. _"Ignis Gelida." _

Nothing happened.

"Nott?" Daphne groaned.

"What happened?" asked Harry, trying his best to keep the worry out of his tone.

"I must have messed up the incantation."

"Try it again," encouraged Harry.

Theo nodded, and began the series of wand movements and repeated the spell.

Again nothing happened.

"Damn it!" he shouted in clear frustration.

Less than three feet remained of the overhang within a minute, they would all be plummeting to their death.

"You can do this Theo," Harry said again, trying to inject some confidence.

"Yeah Theo, we trust you," added Neville, his voice shaking.

"Just concentrate and go slow," encouraged Hermione.

"We believe in you," Tracey chipped in.

"You can do it No- Theo," Daphne finished, with a slight but forced smile.

Theodore looked to have grown a foot taller from the praise and encouragement. He gave them a stiff but thankful nod and brought his wand out once more. The overhang had less than a foot remaining, and approaching them with every second.

He raised his wand and repeated his incantations but at the end of his movement, he gave his wand a final flourish before uttering the spell. _"Ignis Gelida."_

Harry didn't have time to think if the spell worked or not as the overhang slid underneath their feet and with nothing to grab onto, Harry fell forward and into the flames. He closed his eyes preparing himself for the intense heat that was sure to wash over him, preparing himself for the pain that would come of having his flesh filleted alive_. At least I will see my parents again…_

He felt no scolding hot flames licking his flesh, nor did he feel the burning of his skin. All he felt was a warm breeze. _This didn't hurt at all;_ he thought thankfully, he opened his eyes to be blinded by bright orange flames. He wasn't dead, the spell worked! He looked around to see himself standing in the fire!

He looked around to see Hermione and Tracey had landed on his left, and both looked ready to burst into grateful tears, Neville suddenly landed on Harry's right. His hands patting his robes as if he was trying to douse an invisible flame but he soon looked up to see it wasn't needed. Daphne and Theodore were the last ones to fall to Harry's close right.

Theodore had barely time to register if his spell worked before being mauled by Hermione who brought him into a crippling hug. When Hermione finally released him, Tracey replaced her, putting him in another hug while Neville smiling patted the Slytherin on the back.

"You did good Nott-Theodore," Daphne corrected, stepping forward once Tracey had released him.

Theodore smirked. "You getting soft Daphne?"

A smile she returned, "Never." She then extended her hand and Theodore shook it, both were smiling.

_Water under the bridge, _Harry thought, he himself was not only proud of Theodore for saving their lives with his spell work but proud of Daphne who seemed to be getting over her own prejudices with their fellow first year.

"Theo, how long should this spell last?" asked Harry.

"Until I cancel the spell," he answered with a shrug.

"Then let's get moving," Harry encouraged, leading his friends forward, he no longer felt the immense, suffocating heat that plagued him before the spell. When he felt he had his body stuck in an oven while roasting, no, now it felt like a warm almost comfortable breeze blow past him while they walked through the blossom of flames. They walked through the fire, like one would walk through the wind, or a ghost, but unlike a ghost there was no cold feeling, this feeling was warm and almost inviting.

"Harry, we have company," groaned Neville.

"What?" asked Harry, turning to his friends, to see Neville was pointing up and Harry followed with his eyes to see several figures circling them. "What are they?"

"I think they are the gargoyles," answered Hermione, referring to the stone figures they had seen when they first entered the room.

Harry nodded, remembering the gargoyles that had lined the upper echelon of the room.

"They are attacking!" shouted Tracey.

"Wands out," Harry instructed, looking up he followed one of the gargoyles that were swooping down on him. _"Reducto." _

The spell hit the gargoyle head on, which exploded into a shower of rubbles and dust. Harry heard similar explosions and saw two more get shot down from the sky, while four more had landed on both sides of them. Like them, they were unaffected by the fire. The gargoyles were armed with long stone pikes with a sharp blade attached and advanced towards the first years that were forced to fight back to back to keep the gargoyles at bay. They split into two groups of three, Harry was with Daphne and Theodore while Hermione, Neville and Tracey were the second group.

"You would think these things were destroyed by Quirrell when he passed," Theodore said, before flourishing his wand and reciting: _"Expelliarmus."_

The gargoyle's pike was wrenched from its hand and impaled the gargoyle to its left, which fell forward before crumbling into rubble.

"Huh," said Theodore, his expression evident that he was not expecting that.

"Stay focus, Nott," Daphne said, in an annoyed but amused tone. "You can pat yourself on the back later."

"Good to have you back, Greengrass," Theo retorted with a smirk.

Daphne responded by blasting the remaining armed gargoyle which not only was destroyed but sent several of its own chunks into the remaining unarmed gargoyle leaving the path clear for the trio of Slytherins.

"Two for me," grinned Daphne, before dramatically tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Theodore rolled his eyes, but didn't reply.

Harry could only shake his head at the two's antics, before he looked over his shoulder to see Tracey finish off their last gargoyle. "You guys keep your eyes peeled and let's move forward." They replied with a chorus of agreement and the close knit of first years shuffled forward through the pit of fire moving closer to the exit.

"We got more gargoyles!" warned Neville.

Harry looked up to see another swarm of the stone guardians fluttering above them but unlike the last batch that had pikes these were armed with bow and arrows which meant…

"Shield charms!" cried Harry, uttering his first shield just in time as a volley of arrows began to rain down on them. "Hermione, Tracey keep up the shields with me, Daph, Theo, Neville try to knock them out of the sky."

Still moving to the door, Theodore and Daphne took the fight to the flying gargoyles sending off a series of blasting hexes and stunning jinxes that knocked down more than half of the stone guardians but they continued their assault as arrows continued to cascade down on their position. Harry looking up to see the door was only a few steps away, he ran away from the group, his wand over his head to keep up his shield charm while he moved his other hand to the doorknob thankful that it wasn't hot, he turned it and was even more grateful when it was unlocked, he immediately opened it and looked back.

"Come on!"

His friends obeyed at once, Daphne slipped in first but not before she shot down one more gargoyle, Theodore was next, Neville followed with Tracey and Hermione in tow as they stepped in, Harry slammed the door and could feel several arrows peppering the door as it closed.

* * *

><p>He let out a haggard breath before sliding down on the wall and onto the ground, looking around he could see his friends had taken similar positions all of them looking tired and drained. Neville had collapsed into a sitting position across from Harry, while Tracey and Daphne were still standing but leaning into each other for support as they tried to catch their breath. Theo, who stood next to Harry, had his hands on his knees and his breathing came in quick heavy breaths while Hermione was half standing and half leaning on the wall next to Neville, her hair looking even bushier and more disheveled as it fell around her face.<p>

Harry ran a hand through his own sweaty messy hair, trying to calm both his breathing and his thundering heart. "Well that was fun."

Theodore and Neville let out a series of weak chuckles; Daphne simply looked up with an amused expression accompanied by a raised eye brow. Tracey could only muster a smile while Hermione groaned.

Harry wiped the remaining sweat off his brow and face while trying to will himself to stand up, they were after all trying to stop Quirrell from getting the Stone. Even though they were all tired, they still needed to keep moving or they could be too late.

With a grunt, he pulled himself into a standing position still leaning against the wall; he listed what they went through out loud. "Hagrid, Herbology, Astronomy, and Charms."

"What about the gargoyles?" asked Daphne, who seemed to have recovered somewhat, she was now standing up by herself.

Harry looked at her for a moment, not knowing what she was referring to. "What do you mean?"

"Were those charmed or transfiguration?" she asked.

Harry frowned, he hadn't thought of them mixing the subjects. "I thought it was still charms."

"It could very well be," she agreed before adding. "But we don't know for sure."

"There is one way to find out," Theodore said, recovering himself as he stood back up to his full height. He then gestured to the next door. That would lead them to their next trial.

"What would we do without your keen insight, Nott?" Daphne said, with a roll of her eyes.

Theodore only smiled and shrugged.

"We need to get moving," Harry said, realizing that his voice was coming out a bit tired and haggard. Neville pulled himself up, Tracey and Hermione gave him a reassuring nod, signaling they were ready to move forward.

Harry smiled at each one of them, not sure if words could express how proud and thankful he was that they were with him. That they refused to let him go alone, that they stood by him through thick and thin. Yes, Harry Potter was very grateful for his friends and only wished that he hadn't needed to drag them through these perilous trials. If only the teachers had taken his worries seriously, this could have all been easily resolved but they refused to believe that he could be right. This now forced him and his friends to move forward as they now were the only obstacle that could possibly keep Voldemort away from the Stone.

* * *

><p>Harry was the first to get to the door and as he put his hand on the knob, he looked back to see him surrounded by his friends who though tired were still determined to stay with him and see this to the end. He then turned the knob as the door opened giving Harry his first glimpse of their next task.<p>

Harry walked in, not sure if he could believe his eyes, he found himself on a large chessboard . The chess pieces stood like statues, towering over six feet tall and looking a bit intimidating including the knights who were on stoned horses and the pawns who were all armed with swords.

"Chess?" asked a dumbfounded Daphne. "We have to play chess?"

"I suppose this would be transfiguration?" asked Hermione, who was looking around the board to see if there was more to this task. The other two Slytherin girls were also walking around the board and examining the pieces which didn't seem to even notice their presence.

"I hate chess," grumbled Theo, from Harry's right.

"I'm awful at chess," groaned Neville to Harry's left.

Harry was about to begin instructions but his words died in his throat, when he heard a loud BAM, coming from behind the doors that were to lead them to the next task. The walls around the door shook with dust and small debris scattering in the air.

"What was that?" squeaked Tracey, immediately returning to the boys' sides.

Another loud crunch could be heard and this time the door and the wall shook as if it just went through an earthquake.

"Wands out," Harry said softly, looking around to see his friends were rallying around him.

The door groaned from the immense pressure that was apparently being thrust upon it from the unknown in the room beyond. Its bolts began to pop out of the hinges in rapid succession and before any of them could blink, the door was visibly punched out of its frame, causing all six first years to scatter as the door turned into a projectile; flying into the room, toppling over a bishop and two pawns.

A loud roar came from the room as the stone wall around the door began to be punched out in a successive order leaving dust clouds and pieces of rubble being spat out as if it had been cleanly knocked off by a hammer.

Harry rooted to his spot, could do nothing but watch in fear and fascination as this 'thing' continued to pummel the wall around the door. He could only guess so that it could fit through, suddenly the blocks right above and around the door fell over and a shadow filled the doorframe as a towering creature revealed itself.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes fell on the towering fifteen foot troll as it pushed its way through the make shift hole it created.

"Suggestions?" Theodore whispered.

"Hide," answered Harry, no sooner had he given his answer had the troll's small eyes found the six of them and letting out a guttural cry began to advance on them. Swinging its club wildly it decapitated the white rook, bishop, and a series of pawns just to cut its path through the chessboard.

"Run!" shouted Harry, back pedaling towards the black chess set which remained unscathed from the troll's barrage. He took shelter behind one of the knights and could see the others taking similar hiding positions around the king, queen, and rook.

"What do we do now?" asked Daphne, her voice shaking.

"We have to get by it," Harry said, his green eyes trailing on the troll which was now smashing its way through the entire white chess set, that had been in front of the door.

"Quirrell must have known we would follow," Theo rationalized before giving a sweeping gesture to the troll, "Hence big and ugly over there."

"Trolls are magically resistant, I don't think we can attack it," Hermione whispered.

Harry groaned, as he watched the troll thrash the white queen in two swings of its club, the chess piece was nothing but rubble and dust. He ran a hand through his sweat matted hair, trying to divulge a way that could lead them safely to the next obstacle.

"We could confuse it," he said slowly, receiving looks from Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione who all knew what he was referring too.

"That plan didn't work out too well," Tracey observed, referring to how the troll had almost crushed Daphne.

"Why can't we sneak by it?" Neville asked. "You still have the cloak Harry."

All friends turned to the shy Gryffindor.

"That might work," Harry said with a smile, before patting his friend on the back.

"Watch out!" shouted Theodore, terror laced in his tone.

Harry looked up to see the troll had picked up one of the large pieces of rubble that once was the white queen and had chucked it at them. The piece bounced off of the board, like a ball before toppling through two of the black pawns, causing Harry and the others to jump out of their hiding positions to avoid being hit by debris.

"Hey smelly!" Theodore suddenly shouted, picking up one of the queen's arms, he hurled it at the troll, hitting the troll on the side of the head. It slowly turned to the first year Slytherin, anger in its eyes; it picked up its own club that it had discarded when it picked up the piece to throw at them.

"Stupid!" cat called Tracey, picking up a pawn's head; she hurled it at the troll whose back was to her. The chess piece hit the troll in the shoulder; it growled and spun around to face her.

"Spread out!" Harry instructed, Neville and Hermione timidly nodded, Neville towards Tracey while Hermione moved closer to Theodore. Harry and Daphne separated by a few feet finished the circle they had formed around the troll.

Harry picking up another piece of rubble, tossed his at the troll, hitting it in the lower back, the troll turned towards Harry. Its eyes narrowing at Harry, letting out a terrifying growl but before it could advance more catcalls and more pieces of debris being hurled at it by the others kept the troll confused but increasingly agitated.

A well aimed chess piece by Theodore which hit the troll right in the head, made up its mind of who to charge, letting loose one last terrible growl it charged Theodore and Hermione. The latter shrieking in terror no doubt because of her own past encounter with a troll. The Slytherin and Gryffindor rushed over to the black chess pieces, taking refuge behind an intact bishop and rook. The troll swung its club at the obstacle as the pieces were smashed into bits and the two first years were engulfed in a cloud of dust and a shower of debris.

Harry's eyes widened at seeing the attack on his friends. A cold feeling of dread and fear gripped at his stomach and heart, if they were harmed because they had followed him into harm's way... He shook his head, angry that they were put in such a situation that it depended on him and his friends to stop Voldemort from rising to power because their teachers didn't believe them and the infallible Headmaster had been duped!

Neville had sprinted forward, piece of rubble in hand and tossed it as hard as he could at the troll who had been continuing to smash the chess pieces into rubble. Neville then tried to leap onto the troll but stumbled in his attempt and instead smashed into the troll's leg and slid to the ground.

The troll slowly turned around trying to see what had bumped into it, when it could see nothing in front of it, it lowered its oval head and seeing Neville riled him as he let loose a feral growl. It had bent down to pick up the unconscious boy but a stunning spell from Tracey which bounced off the troll before colliding into the wall brought the troll's attention forward.

Tracey let out a yelp as the troll forgetting about the unconscious Neville began to advance on the Slytherin first year. It took a few menacing steps before a soft voice broke through the chaos.

"_Reducto."_

The blasting hex sailed through the air but instead of connecting with the troll it connected with its club, which exploded into a burst of splinters and fragments, several of which peppered the troll's skull, neck, and shoulders. The troll clumsily took a step forward, letting out a gurgling noise as blood began seeping out of its mouth before it fell forward with a loud, ground trembling thud

Harry looked up to see a shaking Hermione wand raised with her hair disheveled. Her robes and most of her were covered in a thick coat of dust. She had taken a few steps away from the pile of debris and rubble but it was in that glance that Harry couldn't see Theodore.

"Theodore?" he asked, before rushing over to where his friends were. Daphne had gone with him to comfort Hermione while Tracey went to check on Neville. Harry moved past the two girls and to the piles of debris amidst it, he saw dust covered robes before spotting a few limbs sticking out from under a cleaved rook it was Theodore!

Harry's heart sank, at seeing his friend in such a condition, he slid on his knees, beside him, his breath was coming in heavy rasps as his eyes fell on the boy's face which was peppered with fresh cuts and bruises.

"Theo?" he said weakly. His green eyes alert to take notice for even the slightest reaction. The seconds dragged on each one bringing more misery and guilt into his heart at the repercussions of what Harry had unwisely put his friends through.

Suddenly a soft groan followed by Theo's eyes fluttering open.

"Theo?" Harry cracked, not sure if he could believe his eyes.

"Is it dead?" Theo croaked, his voice coming in rasps.

"Yeah, Hermione got it," Harry answered.

Theodore let loose a haggard breath which caused him to wince. "Good."

Daphne and Hermione had appeared on Harry's side with Tracey in tow, who bent down to examine Theodore.

"How's Neville?" asked Harry.

"Unconscious but he should be fine," answered Tracey, she surveyed her fellow Slytherin first year for a few seconds before turning back to the group who had huddled around him. "He's hurt, ribs are cracked and broken. May have a concussion, he needs Pomfrey."

Harry felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulders, his own cold guilt and fear already gnawing at his insides. He had Quirrell still trying to get that damn Stone and now two of his friends were hurt and all of them were sore, and tired.

"Trace can you stay here and try to monitor him and Neville's condition?" Harry asked, thankful that his friend was the daughter of a Healer and had learned a few minor health spells under her mother's tutelage.

She nodded, "I'll try Harry, but they both need Pomfrey and soon."

"I know, Hermione you and Daphne need to go back and get McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout any one of them and have them bring Pomfrey with them. Make them come even if you have to hex them," Harry instructed.

Hermione gave a timid nod, her brown eyes turning from Harry to the very injured Theodore who lay near her. A determination could be seen behind her eyes, knowing that her friends needed her and that she was not going to let them down.

"What about you?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to try to stop Quirrell," Harry answered.

"Then I'm coming with you," Daphne declared.

Harry was going to protest but seeing her frown and icy blue eyes staring at him, caused him to swallow that protest knowing that Daphne would not budge once she made up her mind. "Very well," he turned back to Hermione. "Can you go back by yourself?" he asked, remembering that awful fire pit they had to get through.

"I'll try," she answered.

"Don't try, Hermione do," Harry corrected her with a friendly but confident tone.

Taking his message, she firmly nodded, before wrapping her arms around Harry into a tight, crushing hug which had Harry wanting air but he appreciated her gesture and tried to return the hug. When she let go, she looked a bit embarrassed.

"You two should get going," Tracey reminded the pair.

Harry and Daphne looked at one another before nodding and the two friends saying their last goodbyes to Tracey and Hermione, walked to the exit and left behind the chaos on the chessboard.

* * *

><p>The duo was careful where they stepped as they walked around the damaged wall which the troll had done to force its way into this room. Going through the large gap in the wall, the pair found themselves in a very anti-climatic moment as they walked across the room which had housed the troll was now completely deserted.<p>

"I take it the troll was Quirrell's contributions," Daphne surmised.

"It looks like it," Harry agreed. "That means he must have let the troll in the school on Halloween."

The two then reached the next door as Harry pulled it open and stepped inside first with Daphne following, the only thing within this room was a rectangular table with seven ordinary bottles on it. Once the pair stepped closer to the table, a fire appeared in the doorway they had just walked through, blocking their exit as another one sprouted up at the other door that would lead them forward.

"I suppose we triggered the next protection," Daphne wryly noted.

Harry's attention was on the table as he tentatively approached it, picking up a piece of parchment that lay in front of the bottles. He looked up to see Daphne was next to him as the two read it silently. Harry was quick to deduce that it was a poem which included the clues needed to get past, he was sure this was the work of his Head of House.

"This is very clever," Daphne said slowly, adapting a more pensive look. "This requires not magic but logic. My mom would have loved this." Daphne shook her head before turning her attention back to the bottles. "Three are poisons, two are wine, one will get you through while the other will allow you to pass…" She then turned her attention on the bottles and looked to be deep in thought.

Harry decided not to interrupt her with his own thoughts; he was more than confident that she could solve it.

"Here this is it," Daphne announced after a few minutes of silence, she produced the smallest bottle.

"That's only enough for one gulp," Harry noticed.

Daphne nodded, "That's the point of it."

Harry could agree with the logic that Snape had used to try to make sure multiple people couldn't get through the door together. "What about you?"

"This one will take me back," Daphne answered, pointing to a round bottle at the far end of the table.

"Try to help out Tracey and Hermione," Harry said, taking the bottle from her hand, their fingers brushed up against each other in the action, his own heart fluttering momentarily and seeing her eyes, he was sure that she may have received a similar feeling. He chalked it up to nerves and fatigue after everything they had been through.

"I suppose I can't talk you out of this," Daphne said, but she looked to already know his answer.

Harry forced himself to smile. "Think of it as my inherent Gryffindor."

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose I will have to then. Good luck Harry." She then stepped forward and gingerly hugged him. The hug was a complete contrast to Hermione's which had been fierce and over bearing, this was more soft but strong. It was an act which Harry enjoyed and returned the hug as the two parted Harry could see Daphne seemed to be struggling with something but before he could ask what it was, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now go," she encouraged, her cheeks flushed from the kiss she just gave him.

Harry numbly nodded, accepting the warmth that resonated on his cheek from where she kissed him. He back pedaled eyes still on her until he reached the black flames that blocked his access. He took a deep breath as he uncorked the bottle and drained the potion in one sip and without looking back he walked through.

* * *

><p>It immediately felt as if ice filled his veins, but as he walked through the fire tentatively he didn't get burned, and as he passed the fire to encounter the final protection he came face to face with the one responsible.<p>

His Defense against the Dark Arts Professor was standing in front of the ornate Mirror of Erised, his purple turban looking a bit disheveled as if he had been tugging on it. He didn't notice him right away, his attention was on the enchanted mirror and he was murmuring softly, words Harry could barely pick up.

"I see myself with the Stone but where is it! How do I get it!"

Harry wanted to stun the man, disarm him, stop him from getting to the Stone but as he raised his wand, he felt a jab of pain in his scar that caused him to groan and mentally cursing, _not now, why now!_

He lost the element of surprise as his professor turned around and surveyed him but remained silent. "You do not look very surprised boy."

"Quirrell," Harry snarled the name, his hand massaging his head in an attempt to rid his scar from hurting.

A feral smile appeared on his thin lips. "Very clever Potter."

Harry ignored the fact that he was no longer stuttering, because he had deduced that it was an act or a rouse. His pain in the scar was bothering him still, causing him to squint his eyes as if he was being forced to stare into a bright light.

"You survived the troll, you are strong," Quirrell stated, surveying him as if he was on display.

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" Harry demanded, ignoring the man's stare and words. The pain was waning but still present but he forced himself not to show weakness. He had to push through or the world would be lost.

"You sound a lot like Severus," Quirrell remarked.

Harry furrowed his brow, confused by the comment before remembering that they couldn't find Snape before him and his friends decided to go after the Stone themselves. Harry's apprehension must have shown since Quirrell let out a haughty chuckle which Draco would envy.

"Snape was too nosy Potter, but don't worry I didn't kill him. I'll leave that to my master."

"Where is he?" demanded Harry again.

Quirrell actually grimaced and brought a hand to his turban as if he was fighting off a headache. His expression then shifted into fright or concern before his face became stoic. "Be quiet boy, you go against magic far superior then your own!"

Harry held out his wand to fire a spell but Quirrell was quicker with a snap of fingers ropes appeared and snaked around Harry's legs forcing him to kneel before the ropes slithered around his torso and brought his hands to his side. Quirrell turned back to examine the mirror, bringing a hand to the glass.

"WHERE IS VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted, at the top of his lungs.

Quirrell immediately spun around, his expression a mix of fear and resentment. "He is always with me."

Harry looked at him with confusion, not sure if he heard right and then his eyes traveled to the man's turban and his eyes widened at the revelation. He now knew why his scar was hurting during his exam that afternoon why it prickled with pain now. He shook his head_; it couldn't be that would be impossible._

"It is quite possible Potter," Quirrell said, he was silent for a moment and looked to be in great pain before bringing his hands to his turban and began to unravel it, turning his back to Harry as he did.

Harry wanted to scream, to shout as he saw Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrell's head, it was the most disturbing and frightening thing he had ever seen. His blood ran cold and his stomach lurched, stirring up his dinner, he was sure he was going to vomit at the sight before him.

It's skin was pasty white, its glowing red eyes shimmered with a thin pair of lips but no nose instead he had slits that looked more fitting on a snake then a human.

"You dare speak my name?" it hissed.

Harry forced himself to meet those cold red eyes, trying his best to block out the pain that was building up behind his scar.

Its red eyes looked to be appraising Harry, before a forced and unnatural smile appeared on its lips. "I have been told about your year. A Slytherin how surprising, but yet to be expected from a wizard with so much promise, I know how ambitious you are. Your thirst to prove yourself to the world that you can be a powerful wizard, I can help you. Get me the Stone and I will teach you the true powers of Magic."

"I'll never help you!" Harry snapped, he would never allow himself to join the monster who murdered his parents. No matter how strong or ambitious he was to become, he wouldn't allow himself to follow Voldemort's path, he wanted to be strong to protect the world not destroy it!

"We will see," Voldemort said, in a soft cold voice. "Release him, bring him to the mirror. He will give us the Stone."

"Yes, my- my master," Quirrell said, with a snap of his fingers the ropes disappeared but a wall of fire emerged in front of the door where Harry had come from. He was trapped in the room with Voldemort and his servant.

Harry rubbing the marks on his wrists where the ropes had cut deep against his skin, he tentatively stepped forward, his eyes on the mirror and not on Quirrell or Voldemort. He took a deep breath, trying to come up with a plan to get him out of this situation that would certainly lead to his death if he was unable to deliver for Voldemort.

He approached the mirror and saw his reflection just as he was looking back at him, though his reflection was smiling at him. The reflection was also holding a shimmering Stone, it held it up and Harry was sure it was the Stone and then the reflection slid the Stone in his pocket and as it did, Harry could feel an object fall into his own pocket and he was sure it was the Stone.

"What do you see?" demanded the cold, hissing voice of Voldemort.

"My parents," answered Harry, crossing his arms.

"Lies," snapped Voldemort. "You think you can lie to me?"

Harry not going to allow either man to get the upper hand acted, shoving Quirrell to the ground who yelped before toppling over. He was about to run up the stairs back to the door where he came from but the wall of fire remained, but a cold hissing voice brought his attention back to the mirror.

"Get him you fool! He cannot get away!"

Quirrell stumbled to his feet, wand out and fired a nasty orange looking spell at Harry who dived onto the stairs avoiding the spell but not before tumbling down a few of the stairs. He shot to his feet, avoiding more spells as Quirrell hurled them at an unnatural pace, Harry slid behind the mirror for a quick breather.

He didn't have much of a breather as there was a loud crash and Harry looked up to see that Quirrell had shot right through the mirror, glass showered down in all directions. Harry brought one hand to his head to shield himself from the rain of glass before he took off again but he didn't get past a few steps before he felt ropes wrap around his legs dragging him down on his knees which hit the ground hard.

He winced.

"There will be no more running," Voldemort hissed. "Get the Stone Quirrell and then kill the boy."

Quirrell obeyed, approaching Harry who was trying to undo the enchanted ropes that were around his ankles but to no avail. A shadow came over him and he saw it was Quirrell whose hands were outstretched.

Harry with his hands still free knocked his aside and as he did he noticed Quirrell suddenly grimace in pain before letting out a yelp. The Professor held up his hands which were now covered in red welts.

"Stop stalling, get the Stone!"

Quirrell reached for it again but this time, Harry grabbed his hands and Quirrell let out a most unnatural scream. Harry's scar exploded in pain, but he wouldn't let go, he couldn't let go. Too much was depending on him, Quirrell tried to wrestle his hands out of Harry's grip but Harry refused. The two looked down to see Quirrell's hands to see they were gleaming red before they began to crumble into clumps, that looked more like dirt clots then flesh.

Harry not wanting Quirrell to get away, reached out to his face, as soon as his hands came into contact with his face, Quirrell let out an anguish cry of pain. He tried to shake his head to lose Harry's touch but Harry refused to remove his hands, now that Quirrell's own hands had fallen off, the man was defenseless and Harry was pressing the attack.

Ignoring the own pain in his scar which only intensified the longer the two remained in contact, he blocked out Voldemort's words and focused on keeping his hands on Quirrell's face which was slowly cracking like dry mud under a hot sun. Whole parts began falling off, the flesh under his left eye and then his entire chin!

Then there was silence. Harry's hands were grasping at air, afraid that Quirrell had gotten away; Harry noticed Quirrell had fallen backwards, his head having crumbled into nothing recognizable. All that was left was robes and dust.

Quirrell was dead.

Harry suddenly felt very tired and very sore, as if he hadn't slept in years. Pain began creeping up in his legs and arms as he slid down to his knees. His lids got heavier and heavier, as he blinked in the light, all he wanted to do was sleep. His green eyes closed as he fell backwards, asleep before he hit the ground...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes, a different take on the Stone and its protections. Liberties are taken with these protections b/c this is fanfiction.  
><strong>

**The Blood Baron appearence was something I wanted to write, I always thought that Rowling underused the ghosts, so there you go.**

**The astronomy protection was something I added obviously, because I wanted to do a puzzle one and the idea of a puzzle that had to configure with the stars was very appealing. The poem I used is cited below. **

*This poem was first recorded by A. E. Bray, "Traditions of Devonshire", in 1838.

**I changed the charms one as well, I just didn't find the brooms or keys very interesting or exciting. I wanted to add a more dangerous element hence the room of nothing but fire. Liberties of course are taken aka such as harry and his friends not melting as soon as they walked into the room. This is fanfiction, so if that really upsets you I apologize but this fic would end if reality was to set in. This is done for entertainment, so liberties will be taken here and there.  
><strong>

**I kept the chess set only to have it destroyed b/c I wanted the troll scene, so why does the troll survive and not knocked out? Quirrell did say he had a way with trolls in the first book, so for all we know he could be the troll whisperer ;)**

**Harry and the Quirrell scene was also done differently, for numerous reasons.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the tweaks I made to the protections and the Stone, Harry's trials will reshape how he sees things as well as how he will approach future events that may or may not crop up. **

** Don't forget to review to let me know what you think. **

**Questions or comments on the stone and its protections message me. My inbox is always open.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Spectre4hire**


	10. 9: Friends, Family, and Flamel Again

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all those who are continuing to support this story. The feedback and the audience that this story has found is humbling, I appreciate every last favorite, alert, reader, and reviewer. So thank you. **

**Sadly I am back in school, this will be my third week, and I already have to start outlining two research papers. So updates may come at a slower pace in the future. Just fair warning. However onto the story.  
><strong>

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Nine: Friends, Family, and Flamel Again**

_Harry found himself back in the room that had housed the Mirror of Erised. To his disbelief the mirror was still intact, its golden ornate frame shimmering from an unknown light that lit up the room. Harry cautiously approached the mirror while keeping careful attention in his surroundings in case he was not alone. _

_Once he was in view of the mirror, he found himself staring at his own reflection. Odd, when he had used the mirror before with Theodore, he had seen his parents and their friends but now all he saw was himself staring back at him. His green eyes looked up and widened in fright as he realized that his reflection was wearing Quirrell's purple turban! _

_He immediately brought his hands to his own head and his fingers lightly brushed against the cloth of the turban, his insides tightened as he realized he too was wearing the turban! _

_Before he could so much as shout or rip the cursed cloth off of his head, a soft hissing voice trickled from the corners of his mind. _

"_You will never be rid of me, boy. I am a part of your very soul!" _

"_Liar!" shouted Harry, ripping the turban off of his head, the purple pieces of cloth were ripped as he desperately clawed at the turban as it fell around his feet, when the last pieces fell, he looked up to discover that there was no essence of Voldemort. _

_All he could see was just his jet black hair as messy as ever. _

_A cold cackling laugh followed his actions, almost as if it was mocking him, but the laughter began to fade away, and soon Harry was alone…_

_He let out a deep breath; his hands were still shaking while the cold words rang through his mind. He shook his head; wanting to rid himself of the voice as he did he found his vision blurry and the surroundings around him changing rapidly..._

"Good afternoon Harry," came a kind voice, a complete contrast to the earlier cold hissing voice.

Harry blinked and found himself looking up at Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Harry jerked up into a sitting position, his hands immediately going to his hair to make sure he wasn't wearing that turban.

"Calm yourself Harry, or Madam Pomfrey will surely kick me out," Dumbledore said, in a reassuring voice, he brought a calm hand to Harry's shoulder and he nodded and the Headmaster smiled.

Harry finally got to look around the room, he was in. He immediately surmised he was in the Hospital Wing. He had come here a few times to visit his friend Neville Longbottom but he had yet to be a patient, that changed of course as he found himself lying on one of the beds, Albus was sitting by a nearby chair but his bed was surrounded by many empty chairs.

"Your friends, Harry," he paused, apparently noticing where Harry's eyes were. "Have been visiting you very often."

"Are they alright?" Harry asked, images of a wounded Theo and an unconscious Neville surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

He nodded, "Yes, Mr. Nott and Mr. Longbottom have received proper medical attention and both have had full recoveries."

Harry smiled, relieved that his friends were well; it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Sir, what about the Stone?"

"Safe, Harry, you were able to stop Quirrell and Voldemort from getting it."

"I never should have had to," Harry said bitterly, he could tell his tone and words threw off Dumbledore as the man's white brows shot up. "I told professor McGonagall and she wouldn't believe me! My friends and I never should have gone after it!"

"Minerva is most upset Mr. Potter in her lack of trust, and has come here a few times to check up on you. I have no doubt that she believes herself personally responsible for the condition that you and your friends had put yourselves in."

Harry's anger slowly ebbed at hearing Dumbledore's answer. Softening at the thought of the stern Professor feeling guilty and remorseful for not believing him, he could only hope that his latest actions had secured her trust. "What about Professor Snape?"

"He had been stunned by Quirrell, and locked in his cabinet."

Harry was relieved. He had remembered Quirrell's cold words on the matter and feared that his Head of House would have been in worst shape. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

Harry couldn't rid himself of the image of his fight with Quirrell and how he watched the man practically crumble into dust before his very eyes. He brought his hands to face, to better study them. "Sir, why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at Harry before answering, and he was sure he saw the man's blue eyes misting over ever so slightly. "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort will never understand is love. He couldn't fathom that such an emotion; such a strong feeling could leave a protection that will remain with us forever. So when Quirrell, full of greed and hatred and sharing his own soul with the wraith known as Voldemort, made it impossible for him to touch you."

"I know sir, I killed him," Harry said sadly, he could see the smallest flinch from Dumbledore. "I didn't want to kill him, but I had to keep him away from the Stone. I couldn't let Voldemort get it, sir! I did the only thing I thought I could."

Dumbledore brought his glasses off of his crooked nose, looking to be examining them briefly before he let out a tired sigh and slid them back on. When he did his blue eyes met Harry's green ones, no sign of his usual jovial or twinkle, but a man with his own regret but also comfort could be seen.

"Do not confuse yourself with Voldemort, Harry. Your actions may have led to the death of the Professor but it is your heart, your intent that matters. You fought to preserve your life, to stop the evil of Voldemort. Magic is a great but terrible thing Harry, it can do so much good and yet so much evil. However, we should always remember it is our intent, our heart, our own motivations that guide us, not any spell or action."

Harry nodded, seeing the truth and wisdom in the Headmaster's words. He remembered the incident with the troll on Halloween when he accidentally killed it to protect Daphne and his friends. He also recalled the acromantulas in the forest that he had to kill to protect himself and Neville.

"Thank you sir," Harry said sincerely and Dumbledore gave him a small nod. "But what about Voldemort? What happened to him?"

"I arrived just as you destroyed Quirrell. It was clear that the fight almost killed you, but the Wraith of Voldemort still remained and though I sadly could not defeat it. I did deter it and cause it to abandon the castle."

"What would have happened if you didn't arrive?"

"I am afraid that he would have tried to possess you."

Harry gulped, finding his throat suddenly very dry, as he remembered his recent dream and Voldemort's cold words. "Sir, why did you leave?"

Dumbledore sighed, looking very old and for the first time Harry could remember, he looked like the wizard who has lived on this planet for more than a century. "My other responsibilities sometimes cause me to take leave of this castle. However I trust both Minerva and Severus in keeping order within this school when I am gone. Sadly, your incident proves that mistakes can be made."

"Why hide it here at all sir?" asked Harry, who couldn't understand why the Headmaster would risk the lives of so many students.

"In hindsight, a very poor decision on my part and one I hope not to make in the future," Dumbledore paused. "I suppose in my pride, I believed the school could better protect the Stone than any other place. I was proven how very wrong I was, especially with the culprit being under my very nose. "My folly reminded me Harry of something very important and something that I tend to sometimes forget or do not heed."

"What is that sir?"

"That even I make mistakes," Dumbledore sighed. "However mine tend to have much deeper consequences and can affect a far range of people."

Harry was about to press his questions, but looking at the Headmaster he could see the man was honestly regretful, guilty, and repentant of his poor decision. A decision that led Harry to his position in the hospital wing, with the Stone being so very close of having been taken by Voldemort.

"And the Stone?"

"Nicolas has decided that it is time to take his next great adventure," Dumbledore answered, looking relieved that the topics had been switched.

Harry massaged his head, trying to decipher Dumbledore's answer before the realization came to him. "You mean he is going to die?"

"Yes, the Stone will be destroyed shortly and he and Perenelle will then die," Dumbledore said, looking very sad. Harry was sure that this man meant a lot to Dumbledore. "But the ones we love never truly leave us Harry, don't ever forget that."

Harry slowly nodded, remembering his parent's headstone's inscription about living after death. "I know that now sir."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to comment on Harry's words but the hospital wing door opened and Professor Snape and McGonagall entered. He could see the woman was visibly upset as she approached them.

"Mr. Potter, may I offer my most sincere and humblest apologies," she said her Scottish burr piquing as she was choked with emotion. "If I would have trusted you, none of this would have happened."

Harry held up his hand, "I forgive you Professor; I can only hope that next time you can trust me."

She brightened slightly, but her eyes still mirrored the regret she felt. She pulled herself up. "You may count on me Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, and was sure he received a small one but couldn't be sure with the strict professor. He then turned to his own Head of House. "Professor Snape, how are you?"

Snape did not look to have expected such a question, his black eyes widening before he wiped off any expression and remained his usual stoic self. "I am fine Mr. Potter." He said nothing else but he gave the boy an appraising look before giving a small but noticeable grateful nod.

"I am glad sir," Harry said sincerely, turning back to Dumbledore whose own blue eyes shimmered with interest before turning to his faculty.

"Severus? Minerva?"

"They are waiting outside as requested Albus," McGonagall answered.

Dumbledore clapped his hands once, looking very pleased. "Then please bring them in. I am sure they are more than anxious to see how he is."

Harry immediately brightened at the mention of his friends.

Dumbledore then stood up, turning to Harry. "I will give you a few moments before I bring a guest who is most adamant in speaking with you and your friends."

Harry gave him a puzzled look, wanting to know who this guest was but his curiosity left him when the door opened and his five friends practically sprinted to his bed. He received a crushing but brief hug from Hermione, followed by Tracey and then Daphne, she hugged him the longest; almost as if she was afraid he would disappear. He gently returned the hug and when she pulled away, she looked a little embarrassed. Neville and Theo were next both shaking Harry's hand before the five friends took seats around his bed.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall watched on with pride and amusement at the mingling of house friendships. Snape's eyes surveyed the troupe of first years but his face betrayed nothing before his eyes fell on Harry, and he gave him what Harry thought an approving nod before the three adults excused themselves.

All five friends began talking, making it impossible for Harry to listen to any one of them as they seemed to be interrupting and overriding each other. An amused but tired Harry raised his hands and they seemed to get the message as they fell silent.

He took this as an advantage and slipped in the first question. "How are you guys?"

"Inner-Hufflepuff speaking out?" teased Theodore. "Fine, nothing magic couldn't fix."

Neville nodded, "right as rain."

Harry smiled, after receiving affirmative answers from the girls. It was one thing to hear his friends were alright from Dumbledore but a lot more reassuring when he heard it from the source as well as seeing them for himself.

"You know the whole school is talking about it," Tracey remarked mischievously.

Harry shook his head with amusement. He should have expected that the students would have found out about him and his friends adventure. However, the one part they were not aware of was his final confrontation with Quirrell, one that he told to his five friends who proved to be a good audience and listened intently, all of them flinching when it was revealed that Voldemort had been under Quirrell's turban.

"That is disgusting!" proclaimed Daphne, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"All that time, You-Know-Who was on the back of his head?" asked Tracey, looking ready to faint.

Hermione had to steady herself on her chair; it was obvious she almost slipped off of it in fright when Harry revealed the revelation. It was clear that the girl, who saw teachers as infallible, clearly had to rethink her logic especially when one such teacher had been hiding Voldemort under his turban!

"But how did the Headmaster put the Stone in the mirror?" asked Theo.

Harry silently contemplated Theodore's question and looking at the others he could tell they were also curious at the feat. Harry also knew that the Slytherin first year had spent many nights staring at the enchanted mirror which had proven to be the final protection.

"Ah, I am glad you asked," the voice of Dumbledore brought all six first years' attention to the door as the jovial Headmaster in purple robes strolled in. But he was not alone, behind him was another man, standing almost a foot shorter then Dumbledore, he had shoulder length gray hair and beard. He looked very old, but there was obvious youth lurking behind the man's green eyes that were slightly obscured by ornate glasses.

Dumbledore seemed to notice that all of them were staring at his guest; he took it in stride and with a smile. "However I think introductions need to be made, allow me to introduce both my friend and mentor Nicolas Flamel."

The aged alchemist bowed his head and gave a dramatic flourish, his green eyes twinkling with mirth.

Hermione gasped, her eyes threatening to pop out. She seemed to be bouncing on the edge of her seat, not sure if she should rush the famous wizard or not, or pepper him with the numerous questions that threatened to burst.

Neville let out a strangled gulp.

Theodore looked from Dumbledore to Flamel, as if he didn't believe the Headmaster and was expecting this to be nothing short of a ruse.

Tracey took a sharp intake of breath, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

Daphne was scrutinizing the man very carefully.

Harry could see Flamel was apparently amused with his friend's reactions, Harry not sure what to say to the man and could only stare at him, like all the others.

"Do not all speak at once," he said, his voice was accented but it was barely noticeable.

Dumbledore looked very amused as well as the two powerful wizards approached the six first years before stopping at the foot of the bed. Where the two men simultaneously pulled out their wands and conjured plush chairs for them to sit on.

"Perhaps I should answer Mr. Nott's question first," Dumbledore said, to the silent audience. "You see it was one of my brilliant ideas and that's saying something."

"Albus," Nicolas playfully chided.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah yes, sorry, you see, only one who wanted to find the Stone- could find it but not use it –would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixer of life."

"Yes, impressive bit of magic. The Mirror of Erised is full of surprises, I still remember the first time I saw it. It was 1456," Nicolas paused at the reaction he got from Harry and his friends and couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're really Nicolas Flamel?" asked Daphne, suspiciously.

"I am, when Albus told me what had happened, I insisted upon meeting all of you."

"Why?" asked Theodore, with a calculating look.

"I wanted to thank you, I don't know how I could have left this world knowing Voldemort had used my Stone to get back his power," the aged alchemist sighed, in the brief moment and light he looked like the man who supposedly has lived for so many centuries.

"I am sorry about the mirror and the Stone," Harry said softly, not only was the Stone destroyed but the mirror too in the brief but costly fight between himself and Quirrell.

Nicolas shook his head. "No need to apologize, I have talked with my wife and we decided that we have been a part of this world long enough. It is time for us to move on."

"Aren't you scared?" asked Neville, shrinking slightly in his seat when the famous wizard turned to him.

"A little, but I am also excited and thankful that I do not go alone," he answered honestly before standing up. "However I do not just wish to thank you by words. No, what you and your friends went through deserves to be properly rewarded."

Harry immediately shook his head. "Sir, I couldn't, I didn't-"

Flamel silenced him with a raised finger. "I am sorry Harry, but I will not be persuaded. Please accept these rewards; I am sure they will help you."

Harry slowly nodded as he silently contemplated the man's words and the sincerity behind his tone before speaking. "I will sir."

Nicolas smiled, "very good. First off, I have opened up six new vaults for all of you at Gringotts and have deposited fifty thousand galleons each."

All six first years were struck silent, none of them sure what to say at such a generous gift. However, if the smile on Flamel's lips were any indication or the amusement in his eyes, the aged wizard was far from over. "You will also receive ten-thousand galleons every year for the next ten years. Do not try to dissuade me, my wife and I have spent more than seven centuries in this world and in that time accumulated a great wealth that we could never spend, not even in ten lifetimes. Since we have no children of our own, we will both be happy knowing that this money is being put in the right hands."

Harry was speechless; he couldn't believe the generosity this man had showed to him and his friends. He knew it would be fruitless to argue, and he could hear in the man's accented tone how much it would mean for them if they accepted his gift.

"Thank you sir," the others chorused similar words; all were sincere and grateful for a reward they did not know would come to them.

"You are most welcome," he replied, looking very pleased that they had accepted his gift without fight. "However, I am not done these vaults I have opened with the goblins are special vaults which means they cannot be tampered with, not even by your parents or magical guardian. These vaults will become available to you and only you when you are fifteen and the contents within."

"Contents?" asked Daphne, picking up on the word.

Flamel chuckled, before turning to Dumbledore. "Bright children, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled as he nodded. "Yes, these six first years are the best in their year."

Hermione beamed at this praise, Daphne and Tracey traded smiles. Neville shyly smiled while his eyes widened as if he misunderstood the Headmaster. Theodore's chest puffed slightly as he tried to look impassive but failed.

Nicolas dragged a hand through his beard, studying each one of them. "Yes, great things are to be expected of all of you." His eyes falling on Harry's before he turned his attention back to the others. "That is why I am pleased to also offer a few of my more valuable items that I have come across these past few centuries."

He fished in his pockets before pulling out a small golden pendant. A small glass container no larger than Harry's clenched fist was attached to it and Harry could see that it was filled with a shimmering red liquid. "This pendant will also be in your vault. The pendant has several magical properties and runes inscribed so that others can not wear it or remove it from you. Also when properly keyed it will serve as an unlimited portkey."

He held up the pendant so that they could see it so clearly. "This liquid is a small dose of the Elixer of life. This amount would not grant you immortality but will cure you of any ailment or sickness and even save you if you are within a breath of dying."

Harry and the others resembled a fish out of water, opening and closing their mouths unable to speak, unable to reply to such a gift, unable to address the magical properties that they were being bestowed with.

The aged alchemist took their silence in stride as he chuckled as he put the pendant away before retrieving a small looking ball out of another pocket. He then tapped his wand on the ball and it immediately grew, it was like watching a plant grow in fast forward. It wasn't a ball at all but a shimmering steel round helm. He held it out for the six to see.

"This was crafted centuries ago and given to me by a great goblin blacksmith. I agreed to return this to the goblins upon my death in exchange that they make six for me. You see this is no ordinary helm but an Occlumency Helm. As long as you wear this, no one will be able to enter your mind. These were well used during the Middle Ages to protect duelists from unsavory opponents."

He then turned the helm over so that they could see the back and Harry immediately noticed several oddly shaped runes crafted onto it. "These runes practically make this helm indestructible as well as keeping it lightweight. Like the pendant once you are wearing this, it is impossible to remove unless you yourself remove it, it cannot be summoned either. No Legilimens would be able to enter your mind, the runes will repel the spell and any attempt, not even myself, Dumbledore or Voldemort could enter your mind if you were wearing this and we were considered some of the better ones."

He shrunk the helm and put it back in his pocket. "I have also left sets of armor, swords, bows, arrows, spears, pikes and shields that are all enchanted and battle ready. It is sad to see that we have forgotten our past; my life has been saved countless times with my sword and specifically my shield. You will find a shield a perfect defense when cursed even an unforgivable would be blocked however the shield would be destroyed in the process but still easier to replace a shield then a life."

"You six have also received specific gifts but those are to be a surprise and you will have to wait to open your vaults to see what this gift is." Flamel finished, looking positively delightful. It was clear this was a selfless man who took pleasure in giving to others.

"I think you have struck them permanently silent, Nicolas," Dumbledore commented jovially before chuckling. The Headmaster had been unusually silent during the gift exchanged and looked to be enjoying the interactions and the reactions between the first years and the famous alchemist.

Nicolas joined in the mirth before standing up. "I have one more gift to give before I go. You see when the mirror of Erised was destroyed; it made it impossible to reconfigure the mirror to its original state however the magic within the mirror and its frame was still active. I wasn't sure what to do with an ornate frame and large glass shards, however while we were waiting for Sir Potter to recover I was approached by someone who was told my dilemma, he shared me his thoughts on what can be done. To say I was impressed with the magic was an understatement, with the help of some of the better minds in the magical world, I was able to craft this." He did a few intricate wand gestures and six shimmering small hand held mirrors appeared out of thin air, in front of each of them.

Harry hesitantly grabbed his, noticing the gold ornate frame and handle, he spotted a coiled Slytherin snake at the bottom of the handle. Above the snake were his initials _HJP. _He looked at the small circular glass but all he could see was his reflection.

"Aha Sir Potter has realized that these mirrors do not work like Erised," Nicolas said. "These are communicating mirrors that are synced with each other, from the runes that are inscribed on the back."

"Communicating mirrors?" asked Hermione, holding hers like it would break if she held it too tightly.

"Yes," he then turned to Harry. "Please call Lady Greengrass by speaking into the mirror."

Harry looked at the aged alchemist and then his other friends who all looked a little bit puzzled by such an instruction. Harry cleared his throat and spoke, "Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne nearly shrieked as her mirror began to vibrate. "It's warming up." She said, and a second later Harry saw her image on his mirror.

"Hey Harry," she smiled.

He could hear the voice coming from both the mirror and her, since she was sitting next to him.

"These mirrors will allow you to communicate with any of these six. You could be in two different countries and it would still work perfectly!"

Harry looked down at his mirror and could see Daphne's shocked expression before her image faded and his own reflection reflected back on him.

"Who needs owls now," Tracey smirked, as she looked at the mirror and then to Daphne and Hermione who were both beaming.

Theodore was holding his mirror with slight trepidation; Harry remembered that he had spent so many nights looking at the original Mirror. Harry patted his friend on the shoulder; he looked up and gave Harry a grateful nod as he twirled the handle between his fingers.

Harry and the others then spent the next several minutes profusely thanking Mr. Flamel for all the kind gifts and he simply chuckled, looking very pleased that they enjoyed the gifts so much. "This is but a small token of my thanks." He then shook each one of their hands and with a mirthful flourish he left the hospital wing with Dumbledore in tow.

The six friends chatted excitably about the gifts and the money they found themselves with. They didn't speak out of greed or a sense of right, but with sincere gratefulness and humility at being rewarded for something that they would have done for free. They didn't think they needed to be rewarded for stopping Voldemort from getting the Stone, they thought that was reward enough of living in a world where Voldemort didn't return to power.

Sadly the others were soon escorted out by Madam Pomfrey at first they were disappointed but then they remembered the mirrors and all quickly agreed, too quickly for the Hogwarts matron who gave them appraising looks.

Harry received a mirror call from Theodore within seconds of the Hospital wing door closing on them, he could only smile and chuckle and they talked for a few more minutes before Harry yawned. A yawn that all three girls heard and immediately ordered him to turn off the mirror so that he could get some sleep. Harry did and as he put the mirror on his bedside table with his glasses. He couldn't help but smile and be so thankful not for the gifts but that his friends were safe. Voldemort had been stopped and with those satisfying thoughts Harry was able to drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was fussed over by the Hogwarts Matron who did a series of diagnosis spells and made him drink a few potions. He was then told that he would be there for another day, which meant that he would at least be able to attend the farewell feast. After Madam Pomfrey finally left to go back to his office, he wondered if he could use his mirror to speak to his friends. He went to the nightstand to get to the mirror but the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Harry at once stopped to see who the guest would be and could only smile as Remus Lupin walked through.<p>

"Moony," said a surprised but very pleased Harry.

Remus smiled as he approached Harry before his eyes drifted around the room; he looked lost in nostalgia making Harry wonder if his pseudo uncle had visited the Hospital Wing often in his own youth.

"Pup," he greeted by gingerly patting Harry on the arm before taking the closest seat to him. He must have seen Harry's surprised expression as he spoke.

"I heard about your exploits from Roxanne and thought I would see you myself. Roxanne should be here shortly, she had to talk to Dumbledore about something first."

Harry had gone to the nurse's office several times during his stint at his primary school. Most of his visits were because he was on the receiving end of Dudley and his gang's little game of 'Harry Hunt.' He wasn't use to people checking on him or to see how he was doing. To know that both Remus and Roxanne were worried and wanted to see him was a reward onto itself.

"Thanks."

Remus smiled, "did you get the mirrors?"

"Yeah," he answered with a wide smile, thinking about how great those mirrors were. His smile turned into a frown, as he turned to Remus to see his pseudo uncle was sporting a mischievous smile. "How do you know about those?"

Remus gave a dramatic and silly flourish of his hand before lowering his head. "It was my idea, I came here the night you were attacked but you were unconscious and I overheard Mr. Flamel's dilemma and offered my own expertise."

"Thanks, there amazing," Harry said, opening his nightstand drawer and showing it to Remus who held it fondly.

"They look similar to the ones we made," he reminisced. A dreamy look came across in his weary blue eyes.

"You had similar mirrors?" asked Harry, before silently reasoning how else would Remus know how to make such mirrors.

Remus nodded. "Of course, we made two pairs of the mirrors in our fifth year. Though ours did take longer and were not as nice." He paused and handed the mirror back to Harry. "I suppose we can chalk that up to the power of the Flamels."

His expression became more serious when Harry returned the mirror to the drawer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he shrugged. "I've been taking a lot of potions and Madam Pomfrey says I will be discharged tomorrow."

"That's good," Moony agreed. "You had us all worried Harry, it's one thing to go through those trials at your age but to face Voldemort too, well-" he paused, putting a fatherly hand on Harry's arm. "I don't know if many wizards or witches could do what you and your friends accomplished."

"Well they can do it next time," Harry replied, sincerely. He didn't want anything to do with those trials or those dangers again, his inner-Slytherin voicing thoughts on trying not to get into trouble or risk his neck so carelessly and for once Harry was more than happy to agree. "That might be the last time I try to channel my parents Gryffindor traits."

Remus chuckled, "brave but not daft, I presume?"

Harry smiled brightly before melting into a more pensive frown. "Yeah, I am not risking my life or my friend's so foolishly again. If something would've happened to them-"

Remus gave his arm a squeeze. "You are a good friend Harry."

Before Harry could reply, the door of the Hospital wing opened, revealing Mrs. Greengrass and the Headmaster. The Greengrass matriarch was frowning and did not look very happy if her frown and stare directed at the Headmaster was any way to gauge her feelings. Dumbledore either was oblivious or was ignoring the looks as his eyes twinkled merrily, his hands behind his back as he approached them.

All signs of frustration or aggravation disappeared when Roxanne turned to Harry, her dark eyes immediately shimmering with concern and her frown into a smile as she took a seat close to Harry. Harry could only smile and be grateful with the attention that Remus and Roxanne were giving him, both sincerely concerning on what had happened to him and both wanted to make sure that he was going to recover. The first few minutes were spent with both Remus and Roxanne carefully scolding Harry for not trying to consult with them, both vowed they would have helped him if they only came to him.

He could see the sincerity in their eyes and he could tell they were genuine by their tone. He was not use to people looking after him, which was why it was so easy for him not to try to consider them before he went on with the trials. However, now that he knew that he had both adults and Cyrus in his corner, he was not going to squabble the opportunity if the occasion arise again. He was hopeful it wouldn't though.

"I think Harry needs to rest now," announced Dumbledore, he had stayed silent and had simply watched Harry interact with Remus and Roxanne these last ten minutes.

Remus immediately nodded, he patted Harry on the shoulder before standing up, promising to write and to get together with Harry over the summer.

Roxanne was more hesitant as she got up. "Harry, I am hoping that you can spend part of the summer with us. If that is what you would like?"

Harry immediately brightened at the thought of spending the summer with the Greengrass family. They had been nothing but kind and generous with him over the holidays. Any time away from the Dursleys was an early Birthday gift for Harry. "I would spend the whole summer if I could."

When he saw the frown on the Greengrass matriarch, he feared he sounded too inconsiderate or rude and began back pedaling at once. "I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on your own family plans."

Roxanne shook her head. "Harry not at all, we would love to have you all summer." She paused, sending a quick glance at the Headmaster before continuing. "However, there are complications involved."

"Complications?" repeated a confused Harry.

"What Roxanne is trying to say Harry, is that you need to spend some time with your own family," interjected Dumbledore.

"My own family?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow before realizing the Headmaster was referring to the Dursleys. "I don't think they would mind. In fact they would probably prefer it that way."

"I am sure you exaggerate Harry," Dumbledore said, in a soothing voice yet firm as if trying to dissuade Harry from his own opinion.

Harry shook his head. "You can ask them yourselves."

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable with the invitation as his eyes left Harry and went to his hands which were adjusting his robes. "I am afraid I won't be able to do that."

"I will have Daphne write to you Harry about possible dates?" suggested Roxanne, sending another dark look at the Headmaster.

"I would appreciate that mam-, I mean Roxanne," he corrected himself, prompting a smile from the Greengrass matriarch who added.

"Remus will also be staying for part of the summer."

"Really?" asked Harry excited at the thought of spending more time with his uncle in all but blood.

Remus smiled, looking amused but humbled by Harry's child-like reaction. "Yes, I am."

They said their goodbyes and Remus and Roxanne left the hospital wing, Harry's eyes on them until they left. He was disappointed that he couldn't spend the entire summer with the Greengrass clan and adding salt to his wound he had to spend part of it with the Dursleys.

He looked up to see Dumbledore was still there. "Sir, why can't I stay with the Greengrass family all summer?"

"Harry it is important that you stay with the Dursleys, your own family."

"My family?" Harry asked, gaping at Dumbledore at the way he used the word so loosely. "Sir, I don't want to go back there. Why can't I just go with the Greengrasses? All sides are happy."

"Harry that cannot be done," Dumbledore declined. "I am sure you are allowing your imagination to downplay how happy the Dursleys would be to see you?"

Harry wanted to shout at the Headmaster and the dismissive tone in his voice that made it seem like he was helping Harry for his own good.

"You will see the Greengrass family after only a few weeks with the Dursleys, Harry. The matter is resolved, I am sorry but that is how it must be," Dumbledore finished with authority.

"Very well, sir," Harry said, through gritted teeth. Silently noting that this wasn't over, and that he was going to get to the bottom of why the Headmaster was so adamant in making him stay with the Dursleys.

"You will understand the necessity when you are older, Harry," Dumbledore reasoned, he must have noticed Harry's stare and clenched jaw. "Now get some rest, if you wish to attend the feast tomorrow."

The Headmaster left before Harry could even offer a reply. The remainder of the day went by thankfully fast, Hagrid had come by, bleary eyed, the gamekeeper had taken Harry's condition as entirely his fault since he had let it slip to Voldemort of how to get by Fluffy. After several reassurances by Harry, he was able to calm and cheer up his first magical friend.

* * *

><p>"Ahh freedom," Harry announced before taking an exaggerated deep breath as he strolled out of the hospital wing the next afternoon, his friends in tow.<p>

"Yes, just in time for the feast," Theodore noted.

Harry nodded, looking around his troupe of friends who were all smiling at him. He couldn't believe that only a few days ago, they had gone through the protections of the Sorcerer's Stone in an attempt to thwart Voldemort. Even though he and his friends survived the encounter, he was hopeful that none of them would have to go through such an ordeal again.

He noticed Daphne was grinning like the cat that got the canary, as they made their way down for the feast. He questioned her about her smile, but that only made her smile grow.

"She is happy because we got our grades back for the year," explained Tracey, before gesturing to the beaming Daphne. "She finished top in our year."

"Good job," Harry congratulated, he was sure the top of their class was either going to Daphne or Hermione. He turned to the Gryffindor first year that had put such an emphasis on grades and studying, he was sure she would be devastated but to his surprise she was also smiling.

"I finished second," she admitted before looking at the others with fondness. "I discovered there are more important things then grades."

Daphne and Tracey looked on proudly before they looped their arms with Hermione; all three girls were now smiling. "Besides," added Hermione. "There is always next year."

Daphne laughed before replying. "You can try."

Harry had been told his grades while he was at the hospital wing and was pleased that he passed all his classes and that he finished seventh in his year. There was plenty of room to move forward and Harry definitely wanted to crack the top three by their second year. He was then told how the others ranked, Tracey finished fifth behind a pair of Ravenclaws, and Theodore was just behind Harry at eighth and Neville finished thirteenth.

"God job Nev," praised Harry, when Hermione had finished reciting the ranks.

Neville shyly nodded, obviously still not use to such praise or attention.

"He was the top in our house year for boys," Hermione added.

"I had a lot of help," Neville explained, referring to them in an attempt to deflect the praise.

"Yeah, so did I," Theodore noted. "I don't think I would have passed Herbology if it wasn't for you."

"Which would have been such a shame," Daphne wryly remarked.

Theodore rolled his eyes, but had the good sense not to reply to her playful teasing something Harry was grateful for as he turned his attention back to Neville, who had looked taken aback by Theo's praise.

"That's what friends do Nev, we help each other," Harry said he patted his Gryffindor friend on the shoulder. The six friends arrived at the Great Hall and reluctantly parted ways with Neville and Hermione peeling off to the Gryffindor table.

The Great Hall was covered with the Gryffindor colors as banners hung on the rafters depicting the house's mascot, the lordly lion. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was filled with celebratory excitement as it seemed all three houses were celebrating the fall of Slytherin's six year reign.

Harry noticed the Slytherins were looking more dour than usual, frowns and scowls present on most of their faces but as Harry and the others passed, most looked away and tried to avoid his attention.

"What's up with them?" asked Harry, referring to the very odd behavior of his fellow Slytherins many of them not wanting to even look at him.

Theodore and Daphne traded smirks that immediately sent off warning bells in Harry's mind if those two were collaborating on something... He took his customary seat next to Theodore while Daphne and Tracey sat across from them.

"We have been spreading the word," answered Daphne vaguely.

"The word?" asked a confused Harry.

"Yes, the word of what you did to Quirrell and the other protections," Theodore answered.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish out of water. He wasn't expecting that answer especially after he told them about what he did against Quirrell. "What? Why would you do that?"

Daphne was un phased by his slight rising tone. "Because that is how our house operates Harry. It doesn't matter if they know the truth or what we want them to believe is the truth. Either way we benefit from it."

Harry ruefully shook his head, seeing the wisdom in his friend's logic. He shot a glance up the table and noticed several of the Slytherins who had been looking at them immediately focused their attention on their plates.

"Yes, word has spread about you stopping Quirrell and the Dark Lord," Theodore paused, looking very pleased with himself before adding. "I think we may have swung momentum into our favor within the lair of snakes."

Tracey looked on very amused with the situation but didn't comment.

"Think your clever do you Potter?" Malfoy snarled, as he ambled over to the four Slytherin first years. Like always he was mirrored by his two goons who looked more fitting in a zoo then at a school.

Harry inwardly sighed, cursing his bad luck that even if the other Slytherins backed down, Draco and his inflated ego wouldn't. "Clever?" Harry repeated, pretending to be deep in thought before he smiled.

"If you mean do I think I am clever since I finished eighth in our year and you finished nineteenth. Then yes, I think that would make me pretty clever."

Theodore smirked and nodded while Tracey and Daphne who were both wearing smiles before all three chuckled as Draco's face flushed.

"I suppose, daddy can't buy everything, can he, Draco?" Daphne added innocently.

"It's because of you four that we lost the house cup to the Gryffindors," Draco announced, ignoring Daphne's last remark. He gestured to the banners that hung over them.

Harry snorted in amusement at Draco's attack. He and the others had received more points for their house than any other. However before Harry could correct the annoying first year, all attention shifted to Dumbledore as he stood up at the pulpit. Draco and his goons slunk back up the table, but not before Draco shot them a nasty frown.

"Can you believe him?" asked an amused Tracey before shaking her head. Any reply was forgotten as the Headmaster began speaking.

"Now, as I understand the House Cup needs to be awarding. In fourth place Ravenclaw with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff, with three hundred and sixty five points. In second place Slytherin with four hundred points and our new House Champion with five hundred points Gryffindor."

Three of the four tables cheered and stamped their feet, the noise was deafening it felt as if cannons were going off. Harry spotted that much of the noise was coming from the Weasley twins who seemed to be leading their celebrations, Harry also noted their younger brother who looked very pleased and proud with the house cup victory. Harry could only shake his head, wondering how many points if at all Weasley won for his house, if anything they won in spite of him.

Gryffindor had pulled so far ahead from the others after thrashing Slytherin in the Quidditch championship; a loss that Tracey was still lamenting to any who would listen.

"Yes, well done Gryffindor," Dumbledore smiled, looking fondly at his former house table. "However due to recent events, I must reward a few more points."

Conversing and confused muttering spread through the Great Hall between the four houses, even the staff table was shooting the Headmaster puzzled expressions. None were more noticeable then Professor McGonagall, who was the Head of Gryffindor.

"First to Miss Tracey Davis, for her mastery of the stars and the skies, I reward Slytherin fifty points."

Tracey's cheeks flushed red as Daphne gave her friend a one armed hug with Harry and Theodore offering congratulations.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger, for defeating a full grown mountain troll, I reward Gryffindor fifty points."

The Gryffindors breathed a sigh of relief as they added back to their cushion, they cheered and Harry could see the usual isolated Hermione being congratulated by her other house mates. She looked ready to burst into grateful tears, and Harry could only smile, pleased to see a reaction for a friend who he knew deserved nothing less.

"Third to Miss Daphne Greengrass, for your use of cool logic in the face of fire, I reward Slytherin another fifty points."

It was Tracey's turn to congratulate her friend as she engulfed Daphne into a one armed hug. Daphne cracked a small but proud smile, lifting her head a bit higher at the attention she was getting from the others.

"Fourth to Mr. Neville Longbottom, for your vast knowledge of Herbology and quick thinking, I reward Gryffindor an additional fifty points."

The Gryffindors cheered once more as several of them patted a very shy and red faced Neville, none looked prouder then the Herbology professor Pomona Sprout.

"Fifth to Mr. Theodore Nott, whose cool thinking under heavy duress saved him and his friends from a fiery fate, I reward Slytherin another fifty points."

Theodore smiled as Harry patted him on the back while Daphne and Tracey offered similar congratulations; Harry had been silently doing the additional math in his numbers and realized that the Gryffindors now had six hundred points while the Slytherins had five hundred and fifty points. It seemed the others in the Hall noticed the closing of the gap as the Gryffindors watched on nervously, all in the Hall seemed to know that one more person was going to be rewarded points by the Headmaster...

"Last but not least to Mr. Potter, for pure nerve and courage, I award Slytherin house sixty points." Dumbledore's last announcement met with silence in the Great Hall.

Harry was congratulated by all three friends as he realized that the four of them brought the Slytherins the House Cup! The Slytherins up and down their table came to the same conclusion as they were whispering and conversing with each other excitedly at the sudden turn of events.

"Yes, it looks like we will need a change of decoration," Dumbledore added, waving his hand as the Gryffindor colors and banners were replaced with the green and silver colors of Slytherin while snakes replaced the lions. The Gryffindors who had been celebrating their first victory in almost a decade looked on crestfallen as their victory was taken from them, many were shooting the Slytherins dirty looks, none uglier then Ron Weasley.

A collective groan came from the three houses as the Slytherins cheered and stamped their feet as they won their seventh straight House Cup!

Harry even noticed several of the older Slytherins turn to him and his friends and offer a stiff head nod. For Harry, he wasn't sure if he could receive a better congratulations from many of his house mates who had treated him like a pariah or worse something that needed to be purged. He looked on at his friends who were sharing similar proud smiles; they had definitely earned more points within the lair.

Harry looked up the staff table to see a disappointed Professor McGonagall, but when their eyes met, she offered him a small but proud smile. Harry returned it, before he went further along the staff table until his eyes met with his own Head of House. The stoic potions master gave Harry a stiff nod of recognition and Harry returned it but not before smiling, an action that was not returned by Snape who looked to have been burned as he turned away. Harry took it in stride, he was use to the dourness of Slytherins and knew what to expect in terms of congratulations.

Faint clapping could be heard, that cut through the Slytherin's celebrations, the soft clapping carried across the silent Great Hall as the other three houses had been watching the festivities gloomily. Confused by the applause even the Slytherins stopped in their celebrations, all in the Great Hall turned to two Gryffindor first years, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger who had stood up from their seats and had begun clapping. The two looked nervous by taking such a bold action in front of the entire school and also put off by losing the House Cup but both were smiling, looking pleased and proud as they clapped for their four friends who had won the cup.

Harry could only smile, which spread between his three Slytherin friends. A second, more booming clap joined in as Hagrid stood up, the giant was followed by a delighted looking Headmaster, whose blue eyes twinkled madly behind his half moon spectacles. Professor McGonagall joined, standing up and she looked to be smiling, though it did look a bit forced. The other staff members took their cue too and the entire staff table stood and began to clap, offering their congratulations.

The Weasley twins were next, though they were clearly put out at the loss, they seemed to be taking it in stride. The first years in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed. Harry recognized them as the ones who he had talked to briefly during their classes, first years who he and the others had been nothing but polite and friendly to. They seemed to come to the realization that not all Slytherins were evil gits. So soon the Great Hall was filled with applause though it was not as loud as when everyone thought Gryffindor had won the House cup, but it was still poignant.

The Slytherins looked taken aback, it was obvious they were use to celebrating alone, and never received any sort of congratulations by the other three houses. Harry and his friends joined in the applause and soon all four houses were clapping though some more forced then others and even a few students refused to clap at all.

Harry could only beam proudly as he realized that perhaps he and his friends had taken the first steps in bridging the gap between his house and the other three houses….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thus ends Year One. Ending cliche, cheesy, and predictable? Maybe but I couldn't help myself. Harry needs to end on a high note. **

**I always found it odd that Flamel didn't personally thank Harry and his friends from stopping Voldemort and protecting his most prized possession. Something as you can see I rectified in this chapter.**

**Why give them gifts? I suppose the inspiration goes to the classic greek myths as well as Narnia and LOTR. The Occlumency helms, well I suppose anything is possible in fanfic :) I mean Magneto has one, why can't Harry? The gifts will help Harry in the years to come as well as his friends.  
><strong>

**The mirror of Erised being transformed into six portable communication mirrors, was just an idea that popped into my head and one I wanted to use for this story. Liberties of course are taken but this is fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed the idea and the other gifts that they recieved.  
><strong>

**Dumbledore is difficult to write, I want him to be both honest and sympathetic but also aloof, so hopefully it comes across well in this chapter when he is willing to listen and soothe Harry about the matters about the stone but when it comes to the Dursleys, Dumbledore will not break... for now. **

**Dumbledore's intent in protecting Harry is admirable, but the way he goes about it, and how he went about the first war not so much... So I think it makes sense and within character for Dumbledore to speak about the intent behind our actions that matters most.  
><strong>

**The end of this chapter also served as Harry beginning to form a power base within Slytherin, he and his friends did just help them win the house cup and the rumors spread by Theo and Daphne amidst their house is helping his cause as well...  
><strong>

**Don't forget to review, to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**-Spectre4hire  
><strong>


	11. 10: Visits in the Night

**A/N: Hello all, I am terribly sorry about the delay in this chapter. I have been very busy with school, I am currently writing three research papers and sadly they must take up a lot of my free time. **

**I want to extend my humblest gratitude to all those who have been following this story. The audience this story has found is over-whelming. I will say that getting emails alerting me to alerts, reviews, and/or favorites for this story, helped me to schedule time to get this chapter done. **

**So thank you to all those who have read, alerted, favorite alerts and or reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Ten: Visits in the Night**

Harry Potter was alone.

Sadly, for the twelve year old he was use to the neglect and isolation. He had spent the last ten years of his life knowing the only darkness of the cupboard under the stairs that was his room.

He knew only the ire of his aunt and uncle, and never their love.

He thought his life changed permanently after spending a year at Hogwarts: a school for wizards and witches. It was there that for the first time that he made friends, five wonderful friends. They had promised to write and continue contact once the school year was over.

They hadn't.

Harry was three weeks into his summer vacation, and he had received no letters from any of his friends. Neither had he received a single mirror call.

The newly turned twelve-year-old wizard- Harry Potter sat alone in his room. It was the smallest bedroom in the house. That was to be expected from a family who had no qualms making the young man live under the stairs for the last ten years of his life.

He sat alone on his bed, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to recall how the last four days of his vacation had gone from bad to worse. He knew now why none of his friends had made mail contact with him. It was because of a deranged house-elf named Dobby. The creature had stolen Harry's mail and refused to give it back unless Harry agreed not to go back to Hogwarts.

It was an easy decision for Harry to make. He refused.

He was then unsuccessful in trying to capture the house-elf, who ruined the Dursley's special dinner with a potential client. The end result was that the clients were splattered with Aunt Petunia's cake. To make matters worse, Harry was blamed for the use of magic. He then received a letter from the Ministry of Magic that revealed the fact that he couldn't do magic outside school. His one trump card against his family had gone up in flames.

It was an important piece of information that he had wisely kept away from relatives when he returned home after a year at Hogwarts. Who could blame him? It had been his only leverage against them.

Now he had nothing.

Now, his door was barred and latched with numerous locks. Bars akin to prisons had been put on his window. His room more resembled a prison cell then any twelve-year-old boy's room.

Hedwig his only friend outside of school was caged and forced to live in her own filth. Unable to fly, hunt, deliver messages, or spread her wings. She was just as much a victim as Harry was.

He was fed two times a day either stale bread or cold soup through a dog door that the Dursley's had installed in his bedroom door. He split his food with his beloved owl, not wanting her to suffer from his punishment.

To say Harry was angry was an understatement.

He was a prisoner in this house. A house he was forced to live in because of the Headmaster. He had been invited by the Greengrass family to spend the summer with them. An offer, Harry wanted to take in a heartbeat, but one that Dumbledore vetoed. Telling the young man that he needed to spend time with his own family.

"Some family," snarled Harry angrily. He pushed himself off of the bed, and went to his barred window. Hoping a change of scenery would help distract him from his current predicament.

It didn't.

He looked out into the night to see the moon and stars had taken their positions amidst the black canvas of sky.

He wondered why was the Headmaster so adamant in putting him here for the summer. Harry was sure that there was a reason and it was something that Dumbledore was not telling him. He respected the powerful wizard, but to Harry the man was keeping information too close, and everyone else was suffering-especially him.

He wondered where the Headmaster was now. He wondered if he knew how Harry's family was treating him. The same family Dumbledore was convinced would be so happy to see Harry, had turned him into a prisoner!

Harry knew that Dumbledore was the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot court. He knew the man held a lot of power and political weight, but Harry had to know if the man could truly boss him around or tell him where he could or could not spend his summers. It was something that he was going to ask the Greengrass family as well as Remus.

That was if he could escape this prison first.

He sighed. The situation seemed hopeless.

He only wondered how much longer he could take such dire surroundings, not to mention his beloved familiar. That reminder brought his attention to Hedwig whose amber eyes were watching him closely.

"I am so sorry girl," he said softly. He went to her cage and slipped in two of his fingers. She leaned into his touch as Harry scratched her just behind her head.

She hooted once. He took it as her accepting his apology.

A sudden rapping at the door, caused Harry to stop at once, Hedwig let out a disappointed hoot.

He ignored her, turning to his second hand alarm clock to see that it was already past nine at night, but the knocking only persisted.

He could hear the grumbling of his uncle in the foyer. The door creaked open and then his uncle started to shout.

"YOU!"

Then there was silence.

It was broken by a loud scream, which Harry knew at once belonged to his Aunt. She too was silenced. The house was now plunged in an eerie silence that he found very unsettling.

Harry knew at once that a wizard or witch was visiting him. He cursed his relatives for locking all of his school supplies under the stairs as soon as he returned.

He was now practically defenseless against this intruder.

His heart skipped a beat, when he heard a creak on the stairs signaling that the intruder was coming up the stairs.

Harry immediately went into the closet and began rummaging through his cousin's old gifts and after a few seconds was able to get his hands on a cricket bat. His cousin had no use for the bat when it came to the sport, but did find fun in trying to hit Harry with it, when they were both younger.

He gripped the handle of the bat tightly, ignoring the thought that he was definitely outmatched against a wand user. Instead, he silently stood a few steps behind the door, waiting for the intruder to make its presence known.

He was embracing himself for the door to be banished off of its hinges. It never came. To Harry's own surprise, he heard a gentle knocking, which was followed by a familiar voice.

"Harry are you in there?"

"Headmaster?" asked Harry, subconsciously loosening the grip on the handle of the cricket bat.

"Yes it is I. May I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry suspiciously, his grip on the handle tightening as he brought the bat up. The Headmaster had never visited him before.

"I've come to take you out of this place."

Harry was too relieved with those words, to barely register the sound of the locks on his door clicking. The door opened to show the very old, but powerful Albus Dumbledore. Who was dressed in long magenta robes; his long white beard flowed down to his hip, matching his long white hair that was partially covered by a magenta hat. The blue eyes behind the man's half moon spectacles looked down at Harry with weariness.

"Good evening Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. He took a few steps into Harry's room before his blue eyes rested on the bat in Harry's hand. With a hint of mirth he asked. "I suppose that is for me?"

Embarrassed, Harry dropped the bat. "Sorry sir, I didn't know what to expect."

Dumbledore shook his head at his apology. "There is no need to apologize for being prepared Harry. However, I would suggest your wand to be a better weapon then this bat."

"I don't have my wand," Harry grumbled, bitterness seeping into his tone. He had been momentarily caught off by the headmaster's presence, but his anger slowly began to churn within his chest once more. Fueled by the sight of the man who was responsible for casting him off in this prison.

"My 'family' took all of my school belongings from me as soon as I entered the house to begin my vacation!"

"Then how did you perform the under-age magic?"

Harry blinked.

Wondering how Dumbledore knew about that. He was able to come to the quick conclusion that someone as powerful politically as Dumbledore would have connections. Allowing him to have been informed about the incident.

Harry brought the cricket bat to his side, before answering. "It was a house-elf. He also stole all of my letters from my friends and is the reason that I am currently imprisoned."

"A house-elf?" repeated Dumbledore, the man's white brows shot up. "That should be impossible."

"It isn't and it happened," Harry replied poisonously.

"I see, well you have my word Harry, that I will correct this with the Ministry," Dumbledore said softly, in an attempt to try to soothe Harry.

The twelve-year-old Slytherin shrugged. He tried his best to look indifferent with the Headmaster's promise, so instead he asked him about his sudden appearance.

"Why are you here?"

Dumbledore sighed, bringing a wrinkled hand to his face before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I have been away for most of the summer in Geneva on ICW business. Yesterday, I received several letters from the Greengrass parents as well as Mrs. Longbottom, the Grangers and Mrs. Davis that their children had been writing to you but had not been receiving any replies."

"It was the house-elf, he stole my mail!" Harry said angrily, on the outside he was still oozing an irate young man who had been locked away and forgotten like a prisoner. However, within he was grateful and surprised that his friend's families had all taken action in trying to find out what was happening with him. _All except Nott…_

His thoughts on Nott's absence with the list of his other friends was forgotten when Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Hmm, that is very odd." The Headmaster ran a hand through his beard before asking. "Is it possible that I can see this memory Harry?"

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure if he heard the headmaster correctly. "Sir?"

Dumbledore sensing Harry's confusion, clarified. "I have a device in my office, known as a pensieve. It allows me to view memories. I assure you retracting memories is not painful."

Harry slowly nodded. He wanted answers just as badly as Dumbledore seemed to want them. He was also going to make sure that anything he got from his memories would be shared.

"May I ask Harry, why didn't you try to use the mirror that Mr. Flamel gave you?"

"It doesn't work," Harry said. He had tried the mirror unsuccessfully his first few days while he was here and never could establish a connection with any of his friends.

"May I see it?"

Harry went over to his nightstand.

The mirror had been the only thing he had been able to keep from being taken by his relatives when they returned from the train station. He passed the ornate mirror to the Headmaster, who studied it closely. His blue eyes peering over his spectacles for several seconds in silence before he began to utter a few words.

"Sir?" asked Harry suddenly, noticing the mirror had glowed a faint blue for a few seconds.

"It seems the wards around this house, interfere with this mirror's magic," Dumbledore answered. "Very odd but I should have expected this."

"Wards?"

"Yes Harry, wards are put up around this house to keep you safe. That is why I was so adamant in wanting you to spend a part of your summer here," Dumbledore clarified. "It seems I was mistaken about a great number of things though."

The Headmaster walked over to Hedwig's cage. The snow-white owl was watching the man closely, her amber eyes never turning away from the intruder. He retrieved his wand from the insides of his robe and with a few flourishes it, he removed Hedwig's waste from the bottom of the cage. He then cast a silent spell to unlatch the cage thus allowing the to door pop open.

Hedwig hooted her thanks as she stretched her wings and took off, flying a few times around Harry's head before landing on his shoulder. She affectionately nipped at his ear before nuzzling her head into his. He smiled and scratched the bird's head.

"I am so sorry girl."

"No, Harry, this is my fault," Dumbledore admitted, with a sigh. "I was under the illusion that your family was taking care of you as if you were one of their own." He paused, his blue eyes looking around the room, before resting on the bars of his window. They then swept to the many locks on Harry's bedroom door.

"That is sadly not the case."

"Does that mean I don't have to return here?"

The thought of never having to return to this place quelled most of his anger at the Headmaster. It was replaced with a new found hope of never having to see his relatives again.

"I can make no promises yet, Harry, but I assure you that I will try my best, to make sure that you do not need to return here," Dumbledore answered. He was staring out the window, his wrinkled hand tracing the bars that were on Harry's window. The old wizard shook his head before turning back to face Harry and Hedwig.

"If I had known that this was how they were treating you Harry. I would not have allowed this type of treatment to continue," Dumbledore finished, sounding guilty and truly apologetic.

The bars on the window then suddenly fell off, one after the other, clattering on the bedroom floor.

Hedwig's amber eyes were now on the open window. She then turned to Harry looking for approval to fly.

Harry smiled, "go on girl. I'll be at Greengrass Manor."

Hedwig hooted once, nipping his ear before taking off from his shoulder and flew out the open window.

"Thank you sir for coming," Harry said. He was still mad at the man. However he couldn't stop himself from being grateful for the man not only apologizing for his mistakes but trying to rectify them.

"I only wish I had come sooner," Dumbledore answered honestly, and albeit painfully.

"The bars and locks are new," Harry responded dryly. "They put those on after the house elf visited me."

"The mysteries of magic," murmured Dumbledore.

"Sir?" asked a confused Harry, not sure if he heard the man correctly.

"I am sorry Harry, but it seems that I have underestimated other matters when I erected these wards."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that I had forgotten to defend this house from other creature's magic such as house-elves. Which makes me wonder if other creatures could access this house as well if ordered such as goblins or dementors," explained Dumbledore, before heaving another heavy sigh.

Harry shuddered at the thought of those terrifying creatures that guard Azkaban coming to his house. He also read enough in History of Magic to know just how dangerous goblins could be to wizards.

"You see Harry, as long as you are in this house, you are protected from wizards and witches who mean you harm," Dumbledore stated.

He sounded as if he was trying to justify his decision, but not just to Harry but also to himself. There was clearly doubt and uncertainty seeping into the Headmaster's tone, revealing that the man was realizing his mistakes and was unsure if his actions could be justified.

"But how sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. He must have seen Harry's disappointed frown because he added. "I will explain it to you, but not here."

Harry perked at this promise. He couldn't help but be hopeful that perhaps Dumbledore was beginning to realize his mistakes and trying to make amends for them. Harry didn't want to hate the Headmaster. He respected him greatly, and hoped that he could once more give him his trust, but only time would tell for Harry Potter.

"I would like to take you to Hogwarts tonight, if you do not mind?"

"What about the Greengrasses?" Harry blurted out, unable to hide the disappointment in his tone. He was anxious and eager to see them once more as well as Daphne and Remus.

They had treated him like family, they were the ones who had known and loved his parents, not his aunt and uncle. They were the ones he wanted to spend his holidays with, not his relatives.

Dumbledore smiled. "You will, I will send a message to them, but if you do not mind, I wish to see your memory first?"

"What about my stuff, sir?"

"I will take care of that. How about you pack your clothes and meet me downstairs when you are finished?"

"I can do that, sir."

"Good, then I will get your stuff and I also will like to have a word with your family too before we go," Dumbledore said, and before Harry could comment on that being a bad idea. The Headmaster was already out of Harry's room and going down the stairs.

Harry couldn't believe how his luck had changed in the course of a few hours. He eagerly pulled out his trunk and began collecting his clothes. All of which had once belonged to his cousin, who could be mistaken for a baby whale. The condition of his clothes couldn't dampen his mood because he was finally leaving this place!

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling as he realized that in only a short amount of time, he would be back at Greengrass Manor. He had already spent his Christmas holidays there, and it had been the best and most pleasurable experience of his life, outside of Hogwarts.

The smile was still on his lips, a few minutes later as he trudged down the stairs, trying to balance his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He saw the cupboard under the stairs had been opened and he placed his trunk and Hedwig's cage next to his school trunk that was beside the open cupboard door.

A rush of guilt and shame filled his insides when his green eyes caught the baby mattress that was still lying in the filth on the cupboard floor.

Years of neglect and bad memories rushed to the forefront of his mind. Years of abuse and chores, image upon image of nothing but cruelty and hate. That was all he had known, that was all he was taught. That was all he thought he could get.

_No, not anymore, that life is over! _A strong voice came from the back of his mind, cutting through the barrage of images of his cousin beating him, or his own self crying in the darkness of the cupboard.

Harry blinked, thankful for his own growing strength. The truth in that short sentence was enough for him to pull his eyes away from his old room. He didn't give the cupboard under the stairs a second look as he made his way into the living room. Entering the room to witness his aunt, uncle, and cousin getting a dressing down from Dumbledore.

The Headmaster crackled with power and energy standing in front of the Dursleys who were cowering on the couch. His voice was not its jovial self. No, there was a strong firmness to it, and Harry was sure this was the Dumbledore that had defeated Grindlewald. This was the only wizard who Voldemort ever feared.

"A child? He was nothing but a child of your blood! You treat him as if he was nothing but a cur, a piece of filth! All because of petty differences Petunia?"

Petunia blanched, but in her arrogance she stuck her nose up at the Headmaster, with a look of defiance. "She thought she was so special."

"Lily Potter was a strong, bright, beloved person!" Cut in Dumbledore in a thunderous voice that caused the defiant Petunia to shrink into her husband's plumped side. "Sadly it is evident that such traits did not pass on to you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted a purple faced Uncle Vernon. "FREAKS-"

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, Uncle Vernon was silenced. His mouth was still moving but no sound came out. If the situation weren't so serious, Harry would have chuckled. He still couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous memory that his uncle was providing the young man.

"Let me assure you that our agreement is over. I will not allow such neglect to be rewarded or protected," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Vernon's continuous silent rant.

"Your actions will be investigated by the proper authorities."

This caused Petunia to whimper while a gob smacked Vernon left his jaw hanging open.

Harry was sure he had seen an insect fly into the open mouth of his uncle, but he didn't seem to notice. He and Petunia were staring at Dumbledore with surprise and fear. This only made Harry wonder what agreement Dumbledore was referring to.

"You didn't think I would allow such abuses to be ignored or forgotten?" asked Dumbledore, sensing their disbelief at his decision. "No, mark my words you will be punished to the fullest extent of your laws."

"You made an agreement!" Petunia shrieked. It was clear in her tone and expression she was now afraid. No, terrified that her actions could be and would be held against her when it came to how she treated her nephew.

"If you treated him like one of your own," Dumbledore finished, waving a hand at the cowering Dudley who had practically melted into his father's side out of fear for the old wizard.

"We fed him, gave him clothes, gave him somewhere to sleep," spat Petunia. "After my foolish sister got herself blown up!"

"Not another word!" warned Dumbledore, pointing a finger at Petunia who wilted under the man's stern gaze.

The headmaster turned around, his hardened look and piercing blue eyes softened when they found Harry. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry numbly nodded, not knowing if he should comment on what he just saw. He looked past Dumbledore to see his relatives were glued to the couch. Vernon's jaw still hung open, while Petunia looked as if she swallowed something particularly nasty. Their bloated son was whimpering and clutching his father's girth as a shield to try to protect himself from Dumbledore's wrath.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Then good we should be off." He didn't even give the Dursleys another look as he gestured Harry to the foyer.

Harry silently followed, wondering if the Dursleys were simply going to allow them to leave without another word or shout in his uncle's case.

Dumbledore with a flick of his wand caused all of Harry's belongings to disappear. "I sent them to the Greengrass family with a note to be expecting you soon."

He nodded, silently impressed with the bit of magic. Harry could only wonder when he was going to learn such charms or spells.

"Tell me Harry, have you ever traveled by apparition?"

Harry groaned eliciting a small smile from behind Dumbledore's beard. "Yes, it can be a nauseous feeling, but I assure you after enough times, the sensation will fade."

"That's what people keep telling me," Harry deadpanned.

Dumbledore chuckled and offered Harry his arm. Knowing, he didn't have any other choice, Harry took it. Taking one last look around the home he had known for the last eleven years. He could only wonder and hope if this would be the last time, he would ever have to set foot in this place.

* * *

><p>His thoughts and feelings on the Dursleys were suddenly wrenched out of his mind as he felt his body being tugged into the sidelong apparition. He experienced once more the nauseous feeling of his body being constricted into a tight tube. The blurry images that assaulted his eyes did nothing to ease his churning stomach.<p>

Thankfully after what felt like hours but more appropriately seconds, Harry found his feet on solid ground. His legs wobbling and his knees buckled as his feet hit the ground. He stuck out his arms to steady himself and was pleased when he didn't stumble or fall over.

The queasiness he felt building up in his stomach faded, allowing Harry to focus on where he landed.

He found himself in a strange room. The walls were lined with shelves with books stacking each shelf. A large desk was directly in front of Harry, behind of which were dozens if not hundreds of portraits in various sizes. The portraits were indeed magical, as each occupant in the individual portraits were sleeping or snoring. None of them were paying the late night intruder any mind.

A tiny but sensational trill brought Harry's attention away from the portraits and onto a stand next to the desk. A magnificent, large crimson bird sat upon the ledge, its long, graceful neck bobbing slightly. Its green eyes showed the creature's intelligence as it watched Harry closely.

Harry knew at once that this was a phoenix. He had read about them in one of the books from the school's library while he was trying to immerse himself into the magical world.

"Harry allow me to introduce you to my familiar, Fawkes," Dumbledore said, he was standing next to his phoenix, dragging a wrinkled finger along the bird's head.

"Nice to meet you Fawkes."

The bird trilled before bowing its head causing Dumbledore to smile. "I think he likes you."

The Headmaster then went behind the desk before sitting down and gesturing Harry to do likewise, giving Harry the strong sense that they were in the Headmaster's office.

"Sir how did you aparate inside the walls of Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore looked impressed by the question. "You do your diligent reading Harry. A Headmaster has certain benefits including being able to remove the wards for a short time to allow apparition."

Harry silently filed that piece of information away. He was sure that Hermione would be appreciative of it. Or knowing his Gryffindor friend, she would go off to the library to try to prove or disprove the information.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, extending a hand to a bowl sitting on his desk. It looked to be filled with small yellow marbles.

"No thank you," Harry politely declined. His stomach seemed to disagree letting out a loud rumble that caused an embarrassed Harry to look away from the headmaster.

"Perhaps something a bit more fulfilling?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Harry nodded, his amount of food at the Dursleys was always pitiful but this summer had provided new lows. Suddenly a tray of food appeared in front of Harry that caused his mouth to water and his stomach to rumble approval. All thoughts on the Dursleys food and meals vanished as his green eyes took in the sight in front of him.

On the ornate silver tray was an array of sandwiches as well as a golden goblet. He grabbed the goblet, looking down to realize it was holding pumpkin juice. He immediately tore into one of the sandwiches. He had forgotten just how good and fulfilling the food at Hogwarts was after the last few weeks with his relatives when his diet was stale bread, water, and cold soup.

It was into Harry's sandwich and third goblet of pumpkin juice (the goblet magically refilled when empty) did Harry realize that neither had spoken since the food arrived. He sheepishly put down the sandwich, looking up to see the headmaster was watching him closely. Dumbledore's blue eyes looked over his own steepled fingers onto Harry.

"I have failed you Harry, and for that I am very sorry."

Harry blinked. Before this evening he was furious with Dumbledore. Before his arrival, he wanted to shout and scream at the man, but now he found himself unable to. That wasn't to say Harry was no longer mad at the man, because he was. But he was sure that nothing he could say or shout would be able to affect the man then after having seen it first hand.

Harry could see the sincerity in the man's blue eyes. There was grief and guilt for his actions that had led him to his family this summer or the last eleven years of his life. Harry though needed answers before he could openly forgive the man. He was still angry about how he was treated and he needed to know why. He needed to know why Dumbledore had thought it so important to send him to those people.

"Why sir?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the power of love, Harry?"

It took Harry a second to realize what Dumbledore was asking him, since he was unprepared for the sudden change of topic. He did remember. It was a conversation that he had with Dumbledore after Harry had woken up after his ordeal with the Stone. The conversation was about how it was the power of our emotions that tended to fuel people's magical ability.

"You see, your mother sacrificed herself to Voldemort on that night, thereby protecting you from his curse. It was ancient magic, and magic at its core. Her love for you made it impossible for him to harm you," Dumbledore explained carefully. He turned to Fawkes, who was watching the two of them closely.

Harry was sure he could see moisture coming from the man's blue eyes.

"You see Harry, after the death of your parents, I had to decide on where to put you. Somewhere, where you would be safe. You see Voldemort may have been defeated, but he still had many followers, some were within our very Ministry. And his followers had a certain reputation. Many of them were feared just as much as we feared Voldemort. I made a decision to use your mother's sacrifice to further protect you."

"How?"

"I erected blood wards around the Dursleys house. Lily's blood is not only in you, but also in her sister Petunia. Therefore when your aunt accepted you that night. The wards were sealed and you were therefore protected from harm."

"Not from them," growled Harry. He may have been protected by Death Eaters and other Pureblood supremacists but the abuse and neglect he faced from his own family had left its own scars over the last eleven years of being under their 'care.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. "A responsibility that only I can claim. Like I told you in the hospital wing Harry. That I too make mistakes and the trust of my judgment has been misplaced in the past."

Harry silently snorted. Remembering the incident of last year and how their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was hiding Voldemort under his turban at Hogwarts!

"Why didn't you check on me?" It was more a demand then a question.

"I did not forget about you Harry."

"It felt that way," replied Harry bitterly. He saw Dumbledore flinch but he didn't feel guilty. This man needed to know how he felt about the living arrangements and the personal hell that he had gone through because of his choices.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, he didn't try to correct or reprimand Harry for his tone or words. He seemed willing to accept them for part of his punishment.

"Are you familiar with Mrs. Figg?"

Harry turned his head, in an almost comical expression at the sudden mention of the name.

"She is a squib Harry. I asked her to watch out for you."

"She wasn't much help," Harry stated angrily, remembering that his days with Mrs. Figg were barely tolerable.

"I see," Dumbledore said passively His wrinkled fingers gently tapped against their counterparts before he continued. "To answer your question though Harry. I never came because I wanted you to live a normal life. I feared what may have happened to you if you were swallowed up by the entrapments of being the boy-who-lived."

Harry nodded, begrudgingly agreeing that Dumbledore made a valid point. He despised his fame and was thankful that he didn't grow up knowing it, especially if it would have turned him into someone like Draco Malfoy.

Harry then shook his head, not wanting to think about that pest, nor the thought that he could ever turn into anyone like him.

"The other reason is my age Harry. Sadly, as I have gotten older I have a way of losing track of time. To me a few years can go as quickly as a week. Thus when you finally arrived just last year I was hit with the awareness of how quickly the decade has passed."

"However, these are just excuses to shield me from the responsibility that I accept. I regret the choices I made and should have done things differently. My only regret is that it took me seeing the abuse itself to realize just how wrong I was," Dumbledore said sadly, shaking his head. He brought a wrinkled finger to his blue eyes, looking to have been wiping away tears.

"I should have investigated even a few weeks ago, when you were so hesitant to return. You had been so adamant in going with Roxanne. I had foolishly disregarded it as a young man at odds with a family, and not the horrors of what it really was."

"I apologize Harry, and you have my word that I will not make such a mistake again. I have realized just how foolish it was to disregard your opinion and will not do so again. I only hope you will accept, but I understand if you need time. I will not push you." Dumbledore finished his apology, his blue eyes looking past Harry's shoulders, almost as if he didn't want to look into his eyes. The man's shoulders were hunched signaling his weariness of what the current revelation was doing to him.

Harry could tell the man was sincere. All one would have to do was look at the aging wizard. Even then a blind man could tell that Dumbledore had meant every word just by listening to the regret that was laced within his tone. However, Harry wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing. He needed to remain cautious. He needed to make sure this situation would not repeat itself.

"I am not going back there, ever," Harry said coldly.

Dumbledore brought his fingers to lie on his desk, gently tapping his forefinger rhythmically. He looked to be thinking over things silently to himself. The silent debate didn't wage very long before he spoke.

"Yes, I think that would be best. I believe the Dursleys have to pay for their crimes against you."

Harry was silently pleased that Dumbledore so willingly accepted his demand. He was pessimistic in believing that the headmaster may try to put him back there after his talk with the Dursleys.

"I want to know what agreement was made between you?" Harry demanded, remembering both Dumbledore and his aunt's words before they had left the house.

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped. The briefest of flinches could be noticed at Harry's demand.

"I gave them protection Harry. I vowed services rendered to them if they were to take you in. This had been under the assumption that they treat you like their own, and not a servant."

"Services?" asked Harry suspiciously, unsure of what he meant by the word.

Dumbledore looked away when he answered. "Money to take care of you."

Harry's eyes widened. They were paid! They had been given money to take care of him! The first words to trickle to his mind were: Those bastards! Those vile bastards!

They always had griped about how much money he cost them. Their words and complaints had caused him to grow up feeling guilty about his presence. But now all this time they were being paid to keep him!

Harry squeezed his fingers into fists as he clenched his jaw. He was trying his best to subdue the building rage that was kindling inside of him and threatening to burst.

"I was their servant! They made me do all of the chores, all of the cooking, all of the cleaning all the while complaining about me! Do you know how guilty they made me feel? Do you know how ashamed I was to be such a burden to them?" Harry shouted, his voice cracking with the emotions of a boy who was forced to relive the horrors of his past.

"All this time, they were being paid to watch me. While I was given scraps of food and second hand clothes, they were given money! How could you do that? How could you let them do that?" Harry blinked back tears. He could feel them stinging the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't hold them back. This was too much, for him to bear.

"I know Harry, I know. I failed you. I have failed you in so many regards, but I assure you that it all will be given back," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice, but his own voice betrayed the guilt that the man was feeling for what his decisions have led to.

Harry wiped his tears furiously with the back of his sleeve, refusing to look at Dumbledore. "Where did the money come from?"

"My account," answered Dumbledore plainly.

Harry looked up. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Your vault was untouched Harry. I may have made some mistakes in the past, but I made sure your money could not be touched."

"Thank you sir," Harry said, relieved to know that at least the money hadn't come from his own vault. "But then the money should go back to you."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not need nor deserve it. It will be going to you. I am hopeful to have it by the end of August."

"Sir, you don't have to-"

Dumbledore raised his hand, stopping Harry from his objections. "No, Harry I do, this must be a part of my penance for my mistakes. A small part, but a beginning nonetheless."

It was easy for Harry to still want to stay angry about the money or how his relatives treated him, but he didn't. Harry didn't want to stay bitter or pessimistic. He wanted to move on. He needed to move on, it would be difficult, but he was hopeful it could be done. He needed to let his past with those vile people go. They would be punished for their treatment and that was all Harry could hope or ask for. He wouldn't be able to, however if he continued to kindle the hatred and anger that he could feel within him.

"Thank you sir," Harry said, finding his voice dry. He grabbed his goblet and drank its contents in only one gulp. The refreshing cold drink soothed his scratchy throat.

The headmaster bowed his head. "Harry we can speak of this another time, but I wish to take you to the Greengrass family at an appropriate hour."

"I understand," Harry agreed. He had enough of talking about his relatives and their exploits. "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would it be all right if I came to see you during the school year. When you weren't busy of course."

Dumbledore actually smiled before nodding. "I think I would like that Harry." He then adapted a more pensive look and added.

"But before we go, I was wondering if I could see that particular memory with the house-elf?"

Harry had forgotten about that. He had been so worked up about the Dursleys and getting answers about his past from the Headmaster. That it had completely slipped his mind about his late night visit from the strange house elf known as Dobby.

"On one condition sir," Harry replied, remembering the ways of his house.

"Yes?"

"I want to know what you think. I want to know what conclusions can be made, or what suspicions can be gathered. I don't want to be left in the dark sir," Harry answered. He could see the uncertainty in the headmaster's eyes that prompted him to add. "Especially after what happened with the Dursleys."

Dumbledore flinched at this reminder. "I cannot promise that Harry."

Harry frowned and was about to refuse to show the Headmaster the memory but his next words stopped his rebuttal.

"I will however, share certain hunches I may have. You must understand Harry, I am the headmaster and you are a twelve-year-old student. I do not wish to expose you to some of the terrors of this world."

"I appreciate your concern sir, but didn't that help cause the failure of last year?" countered Harry, referring to the Sorcerer's Stone.

"You make a valid point," admitted Dumbledore, bringing his hands together on the front of his desk, his clasped fingers resembling a small cage.

The two looked at each other for several seconds. "I will share certain things with you, but you are not old enough to be privy to some of the darkness of our world, Harry. On this I will not budge even if it means that I will not see the memory, I in my conscious can live with that."

Harry inwardly sighed, and cursed the headmaster's logic which he could not fault. He decided it would be foolish to push away when he had already agreed to share some information with him. Besides, he doubted Dobby's late night visit was anything diabolical by nature.

"I can agree to that sir," Harry agreed. "How do I get the memory?"

"You must retrieve your wand, placing it on your temple. You then must focus on the memory. Muster all of your strength and discipline on the memory," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry followed his instructions. The tip of his wand was placed just below his hairline. He t hen closed his eyes, concentrating on his late night encounter with Dobby. He tried his best to remember every exchange of words. At first the memory was distant, fading but Harry continued to focus, trying to remember every detail of the house's elf's visit. To his surprise he found the memory become more and more clearer, almost as if he was watching a program on the telle.

"That's it Harry, now slowly pull away your wand."

Harry silently obeyed, blinking to see a white sliver dangling from the tip of his wand. The sliver shimmered in the candlelight. This was it? This was his memory?

"Very good Harry," proclaimed an impressed Dumbledore, who stepped forward with a vial and very carefully the sliver slid into the vial that the headmaster then sealed it with a cork.

"I love magic," Harry breathed as he collapsed into his chair to take one more bite of his sandwich.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, magic is a great thing." The headmaster then approached a large wooden armoire. With a wave of his wand the door on the desk opened and a large ornate bowl appeared. He then uncorked the vial and dropped the sliver into the bowl.

Harry had to push himself in his chair to see that the bowl was filled with a silvery liquid that looked very much like the memory that he had just removed. He examined the ornate bowl to see delicate inscriptions along its side as well as crafted runes in the engravings.

"This is a pensieve Harry," Dumbledore explained. "It is a rare but useful tool. It allows one to view memories as well as store them. You will understand its true value and potential when you are older."

"I will be back shortly," Dumbledore said, and before Harry could so much as ask a question. He watched with astonishment as Dumbledore bent his head into the bowl before disappearing from view. It looked almost as if he had fallen into the pensieve. But that would have been impossible, right?

Harry had no desire to revisit the memory with the elf. So he did not mind waiting. Especially when there was still plenty of food to partake in. It was during his second sandwich that Dumbledore remerged into his office.

Harry silently watched the headmaster who had yet to regard the soon-to-be second year Slytherin. Looking passive, he went right to his desk and sat down with a sigh.

It wasn't until Dumbledore began gently tugging on a few white strands of his beard that he finally spoke. "Strange creatures, house-elves."

"Do you think it was a joke?" asked Harry. That had been his first suspicion. He was sure it had been a prank set up by his rival and fellow Slytherin-Draco Malfoy.

"I am not sure Harry," answered Dumbledore. "It is true house-elves loyalty causes them to do many strange things, but I do not think he was sent there on anyone's orders."

Harry put down sandwich on his plate. "What makes you say that?"

"The elf's attitude and its reaction of its masters," Dumbledore explained. "No, that elf was following no one's orders. It is most curious."

"Sir?" asked Harry. He could tell that the Headmaster was deep in thought about the enigma house elf known as Dobby.

"I am sorry Harry, but I can say no more. Simply because I am unsure of this elf's past or its vague warnings. However, if it comes back to you, I ask you to come back and see me." Dumbledore suggested, before standing up. "Hopefully together we can figure out what this elf is trying to warn you about."

The word _together_ did not get lost on Harry. Who couldn't help but believe that perhaps the Headmaster really meant to keep his word and was willing to work together in the future. Harry could only hope.

"I would like that, sir."

"Good," Dumbledore then walked around his desk. "I believe it is time for us to depart."

Harry practically leapt out of his seat. His sudden action didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore, whose blue eyes twinkled madly from behind his half moon spectacles. He gestured to the fireplace.

"Floo powder?" guessed Harry.

"Yes, most ancient manors have wards to deter people from aparating unannounced."

Harry filed that piece of information away. He realized that after Dumbledore's conversation about the blood wards, he was very interested in wanting to know more about wards and the craft and skill of making them.

"Ok," he said weakly. Harry wasn't much of a fan of this particular type of travel either. In his opinion, all the different ways of Magical transportation were too nauseous for him.

Dumbledore offered Harry a small pinch of the green powder that he took hesitantly. He took a deep breath before approaching the fireplace, preparing himself for the nauseous form of travel.

* * *

><p>Harry tumbled out of the fireplace afraid that he was going to fall face first, but a sudden grip on his shoulders, kept from falling.<p>

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were getting lousier, Pup."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice that had greeted him. He looked up to see one of his father's oldest friends-Moony.

He returned Harry's smile before gently hugging him.

"How are you, pup?" asked Remus, pulling away but keeping his eyes on him. "We were very worried about you."

"I am better now," answered Harry honestly, looking around the Greengrass foyer to find it surprisingly empty.

The fires of the Greengrass fireplace turned green once more as Albus Dumbledore stepped out. The Headmaster's eyes fell on Harry and Remus as he held out his hand for the latter. "Ahh Remus, how are you?"

Remus shook the man's hand. "I am better now, knowing that Harry is safe."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, that is why I am here."

The doors of the Greengrass foyer opened as Cyrus, Roxanne, and Daphne all came out. Cyrus was surprisingly still wearing one of his business suits. Roxanne had wrapped herself in a purple set of sleeping robes. Daphne was wearing green sleeping pants with a matching green short-sleeved shirt.

Daphne immediately smiled at the sight of Harry and rushed over to greet him. "Harry!" She then enveloped him into a hug. Harry returned the hug, pleased and thankful to see his first school friend. Looking over her shoulder, he could see a smiling Roxanne and Cyrus approach.

"What happened to you?" Daphne asked suddenly, pulling away from him, so that her blue eyes met his green ones. "Why didn't you respond to my letters or mirror calls?"

"Daphne, let him breathe," Roxanne playfully chided, approaching the two twelve year olds. She smiled at Harry before crouching down to be at his eye level. "We are so happy to have you, Harry."

"Thanks for having me," he replied sheepishly. He wasn't sure if he could express in words or actions, just how thankful he was for their hospitality.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "You are always welcome here, Harry. Don't you forget it."

Harry nodded, not sure what else to say. It wasn't something that he was ever told. A place where he was always welcomed, a place where he could always go.

Cyrus joined them as he shook Harry's hand. "It is good to have you Harry. We have several plans for you this summer, Harry."

"Plans?" Harry choked out, unsure how to respond to the wording of the Greengrass Patriarch.

Cyrus only smiled. "Nothing too diabolical, I assure you."

"Cyrus!"

Cyrus still smiling only shrugged to his wife's playful reprimand.

"Don't mind him," Roxanne said with a shake of her head, trying to reassure Harry. "He is just happy to have another man in the household."

Roxanne and Daphne then turned to each other before rolling their eyes and exchanging smiles.

"I am outnumbered," Cyrus admitted. "Even with Remus."

Remus held up his hands. "Don't drag me into this Cyrus."

Roxanne then straightened up as the mirthful atmosphere between the adults suddenly changed. She turned her attention to the silent Headmaster. She regarded him composedly before speaking. "Dumbledore."

Dumbledore bowed his head, "Roxanne, perhaps we could talk somewhere private?"

She nodded, before turning to her husband, whose expression also became more solemn. "Yes, we have a lot to discuss." He gestured Dumbledore towards the sitting room.

"I am coming to," Remus added.

"I think that would be appropriate," agreed Dumbledore. He then turned to Harry who was still standing with Daphne. "This is where I leave you Harry."

"Thank you sir, for everything," Harry found himself saying. He was still bitter and angry with the man, but he found these poisonous emotions slowly ebbing. They were replaced with hope that perhaps his life would finally change for the good. Dumbledore had finally seen the error of his ways, regretting his own mistakes and was now truly repentant on changing.

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles with disbelief unsure if he had heard Harry right. "Thank you Harry, for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it, but I hope to earn it." He then extended a hand to Harry, who shook it.

"Daphne, will you take Harry to his room?" Roxanne asked, she, like the other adults had watched the interaction between Dumbledore and Harry closely.

Daphne nodded, before grabbing Harry's sleeve. "Come on." She urged him, gently pulling him out of the foyer.

Harry had enough time to turn back and say. "Thanks again."

Roxanne and Cyrus smiled and waved back before Harry was pulled out of sight.

"What happened?" Daphne asked in a whisper as soon as the two twelve year olds were on the staircase, going upstairs to where the bedrooms were.

Harry retold his story involving Dobby, and how the house-elf had been stealing his mail and had gotten Harry into more trouble with his relatives. He then went on to explain how his mirror didn't work because of the wards around his relative's house. This led to another explanation as he filled in his friend about his talk with Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. When Harry finally finished he was practically out of breath, even a short hand account of the story still took him a few minutes.

"Those bastards!" snarled Daphne. Her blue eyes blazing with anger as he lips formed an intimidating frown. She balled up her small hands into fists, shaking them in front of her. Unsure what to do with this new found anger.

"Those vile bastards!"

Harry hadn't been expecting such a strong reaction from his friend. He was not used to people coming to his defense or looking out for his well-being. He couldn't help but smile as he saw just how much his friendship meant to Daphne. Her anger was justified and her feelings and emotions stirring within her only solidified their friendship for one another.

Harry gently placed his hand on her arm. "They are going to be punished."

"Why aren't you angry?" Daphne asked, making no attempt to remove his hand from her arm.

"I was," Harry paused, remembering all of his brooding that he did in his room. His rant at Dumbledore, that fire he felt within his chest while the anger only built and built. "I still am, but they are going to be punished and hopefully I won't ever have to go back to them."

"Unless it is for revenge," finished Daphne, with a predator like glint in her blue eyes.

He shook his head. "No, I am done with them."

"When you didn't reply to any of my letters," Daphne paused, slowly turning away from him. "Well, I was really worried about you. Especially when Neville, Tracey, and Hermione told me they hadn't gotten any letters from you either."

"I appreciate that Daph," Harry said honestly. "You have no idea."

She sheepishly smiled before adding. "We were all worried about you."

"It's a foreign concept to me," admitted Harry as the two walked along the candle lit hallway that would lead to the guest room where he would be staying. He felt very stupid and embarrassed for admitting it out loud. He hadn't wanted to, but it had just slipped out.

Daphne stepped in front of him. "Well get use to it." She gave him a small smile before adding, "between Hermione, Tracey, and me."

Harry returned her smile, a sudden rush of warmth resonating within his chest. "Have you talked to Theo?" He hadn't heard from his friend all summer, and Daphne had yet to mention him when she referred to the others.

Daphne's smile immediately dipped into a frown before she let out an exasperated sigh. "You just had to mention his name."

Harry shook his head, at her reply. He had thought the two had patched up any differences after their trials to get the Sorcerer's stone. Perhaps his hope had been short-lived.

'No, I haven't heard from him," Daphne admitted with a casual shrug. "Then again I haven't tried to contact him. You know I was trying to enjoy my summer."

Harry rolled his eyes at her choice of words.

This only elicited a mischievous smile from Daphne. She held up her hands and added. "I suppose I could tolerate him for your sake."

"I wouldn't want to overstretch your charity," Harry glibly replied.

Daphne giggled, "I appreciate your concern." The two Slytherins stopped outside the guest room that Harry had used during Christmas vacation.

He stepped towards the closed door noticing a plaque that glinted in the candlelight. He recognized the plague at once. He had seen similar ones on other doors in the house, including the bedrooms and the offices.

The plaque was halfway up the door and as Harry went over to investigate the writings, he couldn't believe what he saw.

_Harry's Room_

The wording was in green with a silver serpent underlining his name. His fingers traced his own name. He couldn't believe it. Could it really be his room? Could he really be so fortunate? Sure, he had his own room at the Dursleys, but it wasn't really his, it had been his cousin's second room and it had served as a prison cell this summer.

Could this really be his home? Where else was he supposed to live, now that the Dursleys were thankfully out of the picture? Was this a small glimpse into his future?

He turned to his friend, hoping he didn't look too foolish at his reaction to the bronze plaque. He knew he hadn't when he saw Daphne smile and say.

"Welcome home Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was appalled with how Dumbledore handled the Dursleys in book six. Then again I was appalled by book 6 in general. **

**I found this chapter a bit difficult since a lot of the focus was on Dumbledore, who I do have a hard time to write. As you can see in this story, Dumbledore is misguided but is a good, flawed character. He does try to do right by Harry, he failed when he chose the Dursleys. A mistake that will not be made again. **

**This story features a misguided but accountable Dumbledore. The way I thought he should have been perceived in the books. So he may seem OOC from canon at times, but I do try to keep him in character in other aspects.  
><strong>

**Perhaps Harry let Dumbledore off the hook to easily. In the end I don't see Harry staying bitter or angry at the man, especially when Dumbledore is genuinely sincere in his apologies about his mistakes. And willing to try to make amends.  
><strong>

**I plan on writing one more chapter containing any summer exploits, before putting the kids back to school. **

**Thanks again, **

**-Spectre4hire  
><strong>


	12. 11: Greengrass Manor

**A/N:I am pleased and thankful that so many enjoyed how I wrote Dumbledore in the last chapter.**

** I want to extend my gratitude to all those who have been following this story. The audience that this story has found is humbling. I appreciate every last alert, favorite, and review this story has gotten. It also serves as good motivation for me to schedule time to write. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Eleven: Greengrass Manor**

One of the first things Harry accomplished at Greengrass manor the next morning was sending out a flurry of messages to his friends. With the help of Hector- the Greengrass owl and Hedwig, he had successfully written back to all of his friends.

He didn't put many details of why he didn't reply to their messages. He simply wrote that he would explain it to them when he got to see them. He hoped that it wouldn't be too long.

The day at Greengrass Manor went better then Harry could have hoped for. Though he spent very little time at the actual Manor. Roxanne had not been impressed with Harry's clothes and immediately decided that for a new life, a new wardrobe would be needed.

Harry was embarrassed and shy about the hand-me-downs that once belonged to his cousin. He tried to deny any need for new ones. He didn't want to push his luck with the Greengrass family, not wanting to look ungrateful for all they had done for him already. He tried to decline, but the Greengrass matriarch would not listen. She even dragged an equally reluctant Remus to come to, deciding that he could use with a few new clothes as well.

So the two men spent hours shopping with three very enthusiastic Greengrass women.

Harry was given an entire new wardrobe of shirts, slacks, jeans, underwear, socks and shoes. Remus had gotten two new suits as well as a handful of slacks and shirts. After an exhausted day of trying on who knows how many clothes for the three Greengrass women, Astoria, Daphne, and Roxanne. They seemed more entertained by helping them shop, then actually needing to get themselves anything. If Harry didn't know better, they seemed to take shopping as some sort of sport or entertainment.

When Roxanne finally declared an end to the shopping spectacle. She surprised the two men by paying for it all.

Both men tried to protest, but Roxanne wouldn't listen. Claiming that it was her gift to them and that they should be thankful or she would resume their shopping.

That had silenced Remus and Harry at once.

Harry was overcome by the sense of generosity that the Greengrass matriarch was showing him. She not only took him shopping, she bought it all for him. It was a new experience for Harry Potter. Her encouraging words and her motherly nature were a soothing comfort for a young man who was trying to come to grips to what his relatives had gotten away with these last eleven years.

It was still uncomfortable and albeit awkward for him to accept these gifts without any sense of repayment.

The concept was sadly an oddity for Harry Potter.

It was with these thoughts that he came down to the Greengrass dining room. He was the last to join as he took his customary seat next to Remus and across from Daphne. Astoria, Daphne's younger sister sat across from Remus while Roxanne and Cyrus sat at the ends of the table.

"Sorry, I'm late," Harry said sheepishly as he took his seat. He had been putting a way his new wardrobe in his various dressers. He was wearing one his new slacks and shirts. He was surprised by just how comfortable he felt in clothes that actually fit him.

All thoughts of his clothes and room disappeared, however when he looked down at his plate. His mouth instantly watered at the display of food presented in front of him.

Roast chicken, biscuits, salad, and an array of other sides only caused Harry's stomach to grumble.

"It's not a problem dear," Roxanne smoothly replied.

Harry looked up to see that she was smiling at him. No hint of annoyance or anger in either expression or tone for his tardiness. It was an act that at the Dursleys, he would have been punished by chores or a skipped meal.

He forced any thoughts or images of his relatives out of his mind. He didn't have to think about them ever again. Thanks to the Headmaster, the Greengrass family, Remus and others. He was free from them for once and for all.

"Yes, I heard you had quite the day."

"Your wife is very enthusiastic about shopping," remarked Remus delicately.

Cyrus laughed. "That's putting it mildly."

"What was that husband?" Roxanne called sweetly from across the table. Her brown eyes fixed on him, almost daring him to follow up his remark with another.

"Nothing dear," Cyrus said, no longer laughing. He straightened up under his wife's intimidating gaze. He turned his attention to cutting up the chicken on his plate.

Astoria and Daphne traded smiles before giggling into their hands.

Harry too couldn't help but smile and he could see Remus had a small one too.

Roxanne ruefully shook her head, but she too was smiling.

"Well if I'm done being humiliated." He sent a wink at his wife, before looking at the others. "Let's eat."

The first few minutes, the only noise around the table was the cutting of silverware as the Greengrass family plus Remus and Harry enjoyed the delicious meal prepared by the family house-elf-Blinky.

"So Harry," Cyrus said, looking up from his own plate. "I was told about your successful shopping outing."

Harry nodded, glancing over at Roxanne who was smiling at him. "It was, I'm really thankful, if there is any-"

Cyrus raised his hand to cut off Harry. "The only thing you can do is enjoy them Harry."

Harry nodded again, not sure how to respond to such kindness or generosity. "I will sir."

"Harry?"

"I mean Cyrus," it was a habit that was hard for him to break.

"Good, now that that's settled. We should discuss what to do with your old clothes," The Greengrass Patriarch paused to turn to the others around the table. "Any suggestions?"

"Burn them," Astoria suggested.

"We should make the Dursleys wear them, and then burn them," added Daphne darkly.

"Oh dear," Cyrus said with feigned worry. "I had no idea, that we were raising two fire enthusiasts."

This caused both Astoria and Daphne to giggle at their father's antics.

"I'm in agreement with our intelligent daughters."

"Ashes to ashes," Remus put in.

"Harry?"

Harry realized every eye at the table was on him after Cyrus called his name. He instinctively squirmed in his seat. He was still uncomfortable with both the attention and the reminder of his relatives.

Remus must have sensed his discomfort as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

He felt another pair of hands on him, guiding his head up. His green eyes fell on Roxanne's brown ones. Her eyes shimmered with concern, like a mother would to her own child.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she said soothingly. "You understand? You did nothing wrong. Nothing."

Harry didn't speak. He found his throat dry and constricted. He was not use to contact, and kind words. He was use to blame and guilt. Not innocence and freedom.

He could only wonder was this how his mother would have tried to calm him down?

He managed a weak smile. One she returned, her manicured fingers then gently patted his cheek before returning to take her own cutlery.

"I would like to burn them," Harry said, finding strength in the people around him. These were the people who cared for him. These were the people who wanted what was best for him.

He looked around to see the smiling faces of the Greengrass sisters.

Astoria was beaming, nearly bouncing on the edge of her seat.

Daphne's blue eyes were examining him closely. A look of worry was evident in her features, but it didn't last. It was replaced with a pleased look from his decision.

Cyrus gave him an encouraging smile and a nod.

Remus gave his shoulder another squeeze before patting him on the back.

"Then it's settled," Cyrus proclaimed. "I have another announcement to make." He turned to Roxanne who nodded.

"Harry this concerns your future."

Harry immediately turned to the Greengrass Patriarch trying to decipher any hidden meaning in his expression. Trying to uncover what was to happen to him, what was his future?

It was fruitless. The man's expression was stoic as his blue eyes, which Daphne had inherited, were on him, making him unreadable.

"As of this morning, you are a ward of the Greengrass family."

Astoria squealed in delight, clapping her hands together.

Daphne was beaming as her head turned from father to mother for confirmation at the news. It came from Roxanne who smiled at her eldest daughter.

"A ward?" repeated a confused Harry, unsure of what the term actually meant.

"We are your Guardians now Harry," Roxanne explained. "That is if you are willing to have us?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He knew the signs in the last two days were pointing in this direction. But that was just hope, nothing was certain. To actually have them as his Guardians, it seemed too surreal. He was sure that he was dreaming and any minute he would wake up back with the Dursleys, back to his prison cell.

He pinched himself to be sure.

The small amount pain was worth the truth. He didn't wake up!

This was real! This was really happening to him!

He would never have to go back to the Dursleys! He could be with people who loved his parents, who wanted him to be in their lives.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see the uncertainty etched in Roxanne's elegant features. He realized he had been silent all this time. "I would love to."

Roxanne immediately smiled. She gracefully pushed herself out of her chair to approach him. She tentatively put out her arms and Harry allowed her to hug him. He was surprised by how warm she was. He could smell her flowery perfume. Her hair tickled under his nose.

He hesitantly put his hands around her. He had never hugged a woman before. He couldn't help but feel comfort in her embrace. Dare he say loved? She had a certain firmness that reassured him about her genuine care and concern for his well-being. He was sure this was what it would be liked to be hugged by one's own mother.

She gently pulled away, her brown eyes misting over. "We are happy to have you, Harry."

"Thank you for everything," he said softly. It was the only words he could muster. They sounded weak. They sounded insufficient to express just how grateful he was to this family.

She only smiled, hugging him once more. When she pulled away a second time, her manicured fingers gently tapped him under the chin. She then went back to her seat.

Harry hoped he hadn't looked too foolish but looking up at the others, he knew he hadn't. Astoria was bouncing on the edge of her seat. The nine-year-old looked as if Christmas had come early with the announcement. The sense of welcome that the youngest Greengrass sister showed him was unexpected, but comforting.

"I don't know if I can ever pay you ba-" Harry began finding his eyes back on the Greengrass patriarch.

"No, Harry." Cyrus cut in gently. "It is an honor to welcome you into our family. We are only sad that it took this long." He paused turning to his wife, a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"James and Lily were dear to our hearts, Harry. To have you with us is more a gift then any responsibility," Cyrus finished.

Harry could tell in their voices and expressions that they truly did love his parents. To be around people who loved his own parents, but not because of blood but by choice, it was a touching realization for Harry. Especially after the years at the Dursleys he had to endure. They savaged their reputation, tarnished their legacy. He now knew the truth. His parents were loved by many, including his new family-the Greengrasses.

Harry looked up to see Remus was watching him closely. His father's good friend had yet to speak after the announcement had been given. "Moony?"

"I'm happy for you Harry," he replied, patting him on the back. "No one deserves it more."

"What about you?"

"Cyrus and Roxanne have been more then hospitable to me in these last few months," Remus paused, to send a thankful nod to the Greengrass Patriarch. "They have even offered me permanent residence if I would like."

"Really?"

Remus smiled, "really."

"Remus is a part of our family," Roxanne commented sincerely from the end of the table.

"What did you say?"

He chuckled at Harry's eagerness, but Cyrus answered Harry's enthusiastic question.

"He is yet to give us an answer."

Harry's eyes went back to Remus, almost pleading with him to accept.

"I suppose I don't have a choice now, do I?" asked Remus with mirth. "Someone has to teach you how to handle magical transportation."

Astoria and Daphne both giggled at the inside joke. Cyrus laughed and nodded in agreement while a smiling Roxanne only shook her head before speaking. "We are happy to have you too, Remus."

Remus nodded his thanks to the Greengrass Matriarch. He seemed to be in a similar situation with Harry unsure how to properly voice his thanks at such an offer. This led Harry to quietly wonder had Remus shared similar hardships to his own?

"Speaking of teaching," Cyrus began, folding his hands on the table while his blue eyes rested on Harry. "We have a lot to teach you."

"Teach me?" Harry repeated, confused by the concept. Wasn't that why he was going to Hogwarts?

"Yes, Harry it is up to your Guardians to instruct you on how our world works," answered Cyrus. "I will teach you the politics and economy of our world."

"I will teach you history, customs and our society," finished Roxanne.

Harry couldn't help, but now be excited about the prospect of learning more about the world that he suddenly found himself thrown into. "That's great. I can't wait."

"Enthusiasm to learning? You would have made a great Ravenclaw, Harry," remarked a smiling Roxanne.

Harry returned her smile, pleased and touched by the compliment. "I was wondering something." Harry began slowly, not sure how to politely ask the question that came to his mind.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Roxanne.

"Since you are my Guardians does that mean I'm a Greengrass?" He hoped he didn't sound insulted by the idea, or the prospect.

"No, Harry. You are a still Potter. We are simply your Guardians, " answered Cyrus kindly, looking and sounding undisturbed by the question.

"Yes, Harry which means you can still marry Daphne," Roxanne teased.

"Mum!" protested a blushing Daphne.

Harry too could feel his cheeks heating up, as he fixed his attention on his plate. He could hear laughter from the adults and giggling from Astoria.

"Oh sorry dear," the Greengrass Matriarch said with a smile, a mirthful glint in her own brown eyes.

"Now, now Roxy," Cyrus playfully chided his wife, but his own blue eyes shimmered with amusement. "Now Harry, your birthday just came up."

"Sir?" asked Harry, caught off guard by the sudden change of topic as well as the Greengrass Patriarch's knowledge.

"You didn't think we would forget?" asked Roxanne, watching him closely.

"No, I just didn't think you would know," answered Harry honestly.

"Not know your birthday? That's impossible," Remus remarked, tousling Harry's messy black hair.

"Quite, we were thinking of having a small party to mark the event," Roxanne commented.

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to, I don't need one."

Roxanne frowned, but her face softened when their eyes met. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, things are going to be different now. We celebrate birthdays in this family, yours and Remus included."

It was one thing to be part of a family. He was technically a part of the Dursleys for ten years. In that time he had no birthdays, no celebrations, and no gifts. He was a member of the Greengrass extended family for less then an hour and they were already planning his birthday party.

He couldn't help but smile and be thankful with the sudden but welcoming changes that were coming to him this summer. He slowly nodded to the Greengrass Matriarch. "I would like that, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," Roxanne waved off his concern. "It gives me an excuse to have cake." She said the last part with a wink and a smile that Harry found infectious.

"Then it is settled," Cyrus decided. "We will have it this Friday evening. Would that be agreeable Harry?"

"Yes, Si-Cyrus,' Harry corrected himself.

"Good, then invitations need to be sent to your friends. Perhaps they could come in the late afternoon this Friday?" Cyrus suggested.

"I would like that," Harry agreed, he couldn't lie to himself. He really had missed all of his school friends and was looking forward to seeing them once again. He had a lot to tell them, and he personally wanted to thank all of them for their concern and worry that had helped push Dumbledore into the position that Harry now found himself in.

* * *

><p>That night Harry found himself back in his room. Lying in his bed, under his own sheets. The young Slytherin was unable to stop smiling since this evening when he had been informed that he was now a part of the Greengrass family.<p>

The fact that they had welcomed him into his house before, and that they had sought to be his Guardian meant more to the young man then words could probably ever explain.

He wasn't use to being wanted. He was use to being discarded. His purposes at the Dursleys were simple do chores, work, and stay out of sight.

Be thankful for scraps. Be thankful for the cupboard. Be thankful for Dudley's clothes. Be thankful that he was there and not in an orphanage.

No longer did Harry have to hear their taunts or curses. He was now a member of a different family, one who wanted him. People who loved his parents like true family would, and unlike the way the Dursleys did. These were people who wanted what was best for him, who wanted him to be happy.

Harry could only blink back a grateful tear in the darkness as his mind and heart were soothed by the different direction his life had taken. It was with that smile that Harry finally was able to slip into slumber.

No dream, no thoughts he found in the world of his imagination would be able to equal the amount of happiness he felt that evening around his new family-the Greengrasses and Remus.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the Greengrass family had told Harry that they had filed the paperwork for him to be their ward. Three days when they told him that he would be having his first ever Birthday party that he could remember.<p>

He had immediately written out letters to Hermione, Theodore, Tracey, and Neville asking them if they would be able to come that Friday afternoon. Hermione, Tracey, and Neville's replies arrived by the next morning at breakfast. All were enthusiastic yeses, all sounded and seemed excited with seeing Harry and wanting to know what happened to him that caused him to ignore their letters all summer.

He would have mirrored call them, but he wanted to tell them all at once. He also wanted Hedwig to get some exercise especially since she was caged up all summer.

By Thursday, Harry had yet to hear from Theodore about his birthday. He tried mirror calling his Slytherin friend, but after the fifth try he gave up. It was a dispirited Harry who made his way to Cyrus's office.

It was in his office that Harry was getting his instructions on finances and politics in the wizarding world. Harry couldn't believe how much detail was needed in both fields. He was learning skills and lessons; he doubted he would have picked up at Hogwarts. Which made him all the more thankful for the lessons that Cyrus and Roxanne were giving him.

Cyrus Greengrass was sitting behind his impressive dark mahogany desk, numerous pieces of parchments were scattered about its surface. He sat in a tall, leather bound chair.

Harry gently knocked on the open door.

Cyrus looked over a piece of parchment before waving Harry in.

Harry quietly made his way across the expensive carpets that covered the floor. His green eyes were taking in the impressive amount of books and texts that the Greengrass Patriarch had collected over the years. The soon to be second year Slytherin took a seat in a round leather chair in front of his desk.

"I will be with you in a minute, Harry," Cyrus said from behind a piece of parchment.

"I can come back later," Harry replied, not wanting to disturb the man.

Cyrus's blue eyes looked over the piece of parchment. "That won't be necessary." He then put down the paper he was reading. He folded his hands on his desk, while his eyes remained on Harry. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"This isn't about our lessons," Harry explained slowly, not sure how he should continue.

"Very well, what is this about?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to broach the topic about his friend, but not knowing how. "Its about a friend of mine sir."

Cyrus's brows rose. "Go on Harry."

"He hasn't written to me all summer. I tried to write to him and mirror call him but both proved ineffective," explained Harry. When he heard his words out loud a dreadful feeling gripped his insides. What if Theodore hadn't replied to Harry, because he didn't want to be friends with him anymore?

Harry shook his head. He didn't doubt Theo's friendship, nor should he. He was more concerned with Theo because of who he lived with.

"You are referring to Theodore Nott?"

Harry was slack jawed. He looked up to see Cyrus show him a small smile before offering the younger man a shrug. "It is, sir."

"It was not hard to guess, Harry." Cyrus observed. "Do you trust Theodore?"

"With my life," answered Harry without hesitation. After what he and the others went through to get to the Stone, it was hard not to trust any of his friends.

Cyrus scratched his chin. "I'm sure Claudius wasn't very happy with Theo's choice of friends."

"You don't think he did something to Theo?"

"No, Claudius is not that foolish," Cyrus dismissed.

Harry let out a breath. He was nervous for his friend's well being because of the apparently 'dark' house he grew up in with his father.

"I'm stopping by the Ministry later this afternoon Harry," Cyrus said. "I will see if I can talk to Mr. Nott and work this out."

"Thank you, I would really appreciate it."

"I take it, this is about the party on Friday?"

"In part," answered Harry honestly. "But I'm also worried about him."

Cyrus nodded, before scribbling something on a piece of parchment but Harry wasn't in a position to see what had been written. "You're a good friend, Harry. I'm thankful that you are friends with my own daughter."

"I'm no-" the Greengrass Patriarch cut off Harry before he could dismiss the man's compliment.

"No, Harry you are special, and I don't want you to think differently."

"I'll try sir," Harry said, a small feeling of pride swelling in his chest.

"Don't try, do and it's Cyrus," corrected Mr. Greengrass.

Harry returned the man's smile before standing up. "Thank you for your help, I didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't bother me, Harry," Cyrus said, also standing up. "I don't want you to think that ever. If you have a problem, I want you to know that you can see me, Roxanne or Remus. No matter where or what it is. Do you understand?"

"I do now."

"Good, now I think I can smell Blinky making cookies in the kitchen."

Harry could smell the intoxicating aroma of baked cookies too. His mouth watered slightly and his stomach rumbled for attention. A cookie did sound nice right about now, especially since Cyrus had promised to look into the Notts.

It was a weird feeling for Harry Potter, knowing that people were available to help him. People who wanted to help him with his troubles and problems. It was something Harry was not going to take for granted.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until halfway through dinner that Cyrus Greengrass flooed in from the Ministry. He looked very tired as he dragged himself into his chair at the dinning room table. Roxanne greeted him with a kiss on the cheek while an enthusiastic Blinky greeted her master with fresh coffee and a hot plate of dinner.<p>

Cyrus let out a tired sigh after thanking the house-elf for being so thoughtful.

"What is it Cyrus?" asked Roxanne, she stood beside his chair, her hand on his shoulder.

"I was just reminded why I don't go into the Ministry that often."

"That bad?" asked a sympathetic Remus, from his left.

"That bad," Cyrus agreed. "And then some."

"Cornelius his usual self?" asked Roxanne.

From Harry's political lessons with Cyrus he was able to realize they were talking about the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. A man who Cyrus did not bother hiding his dislike for in their lessons.

"Yes, and his undersecretary." Cyrus shuddered. "Looks like a toad."

Astoria giggled at the description. "Does she eat flies?

Cyrus and the other adults chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Daphne too smiled at her father's insult of Fudge and his cohorts. The way Daphne and Astoria reacted, Harry was sure they were use to politics at the dinner table.

Remus let out an almost animal like growl at the mention of the undersecretary. When he noticed that Harry was looking at him, he gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Pup. She's just not a very pleasant woman."

Harry could only nod at his pseudo-uncle's description. Unsure of the woman in question but judging by Cyrus, Roxanne, and Remus's reactions to the name he was sure she was not a very pleasant woman.

Cyrus patted his wife's hand that was on his shoulder. "But alas I'm home and the evil talk of politics and work should not ruin our good dinner."

Roxanne smiled in agreement, bending over to kiss his cheek once more before returning to the opposite side of the table.

Cyrus folded his napkin in his lap. It was when he began cutting up his chicken did he speak again. "I bumped into Claudius."

"Did you?" asked Roxanne.

Harry could tell she was rather interested with this bit of news. He turned to his friend, Daphne her face darkened at the mention of the name.

"Yes, he was talking with Lucius and Cornelius."

"Quite the company," remarked Roxanne dryly. She sipped her wine, still looking a bit annoyed at the names mentioned.

Cyrus nodded, "Yes, I believe they call themselves 'the money that buy freedom' party."

Remus snorted to Harry's left and Roxanne laughed into her wine glass. Daphne too smiled and giggled at the insult, Astoria joined in the giggling but Harry was sure the young girl was doing it more because the other adults were doing it.

"I asked him about his son."

"Please tell me you are talking about Claudius and not Lucius?"

"Yes, I am," he clarified.

"Who's Lucius?" asked Harry, finding himself lost in the names.

"Mr. Malfoy," answered Daphne, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Roxanne nodded, "yes, I will never understand how Narcissa ended up with that man. He was so vile in school, and proved just how much outside of it."

"Money," answered Remus darkly.

"That certainly is true," Cyrus said, taking a long sip from his own goblet of wine.

"Did you find about Theodore?"

Harry was surprised that Roxanne was aware of the situation. He should have expected her to, it seemed that the couple did not keep secrets from each other.

"Yes, I did." He said putting down his own goblet. "I invited his son over to our house this Friday in front of half the Ministry."

Roxanne laughed, before shaking her head. "You didn't Cyrus?"

Cyrus smirked. "Yes, I didn't want him worming out."

"So he agreed?" asked Roxanne, sounding to have approved of her husband's methods.

"Yes, he did," answered a smug Cyrus.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this announcement. He was both thankful and excited that Cyrus had talked to Mr. Nott and had arranged for Theodore to come over this Friday. Harry had missed Nott's correspondences and was looking forward to seeing all of his other friends on Friday.

"I might add he did not look happy."

Roxanne wiping away a mirthful tear could only nod. "No, I don't think he would."

Remus too, shook his head in amusement at his friend's antic. "The ways of Slytherin."

Cyrus grinned and nodded. "Lest thee forget." He added, before turning to his daughters and winking.

They both returned his smile and wink.

"Yes, beware of cunning snakes." Roxanne agreed.

"It was my cunning that got you," Cyrus observed, sending his wife a smile from across the table.

She took a sip from her goblet. "It didn't hurt that you were good looking and smart."

"Yes, but I remember your friends were not quite happy when they found out about us."

"What?" asked Harry, knowing that his own parents were friends with Roxanne and Cyrus. He could only wonder if they were not friends with the couple when they were back in school because of house rivalries. "Why not?"

"The prejudices of Slytherin," Cyrus answered plainly. "It didn't hurt that many of those within my house became Death Eaters."

Harry turned to Roxanne, needing to know about his own parents. "What about mine?"

Cyrus sighed, "James and I did not become friends until after he graduated."

"What? Why?" asked Harry, surprised by this bit of news. In all the stories they told about his parents, he was sure they had been good friends for a long time.

"He was not a fan of Slytherins."

"He was not the only one," admitted Remus, turning to Cyrus. "I'm sorry about that."

Cyrus waved off Remus's apology. "It is in the past." He then turned to Harry. "I'm sure your father would be very proud of you, now. You were able to do what we could not."

"What do you mean?"

"You are able to look past House affiliation," clarified Cyrus. "You judge by character, not association. It is a worthy trait."

Harry didn't know how to respond to such a compliment.

Cyrus seemed to understand and bowed his head to the young man. "However, your father became one of my closest friends during the war."

"What about my mother? Did she mind you and Cyrus being together," asked Harry, turning to Roxanne knowing she had been friends with his mother throughout school.

Roxanne looked as if she was trying to remember that far back. "I don't think she did. I mean she had a friend in Slytherin. If there was one thing about Lily Potter is that she was fiercely loyal to her friends."

Remus nodded in agreement. "That she was. She was a great person." He then tilted his own goblet as if toasting his fallen friend. He then drank its contents dry.

Harry's mind went blank though at Roxanne's revelation. His mother had a friend in Slytherin. He had never heard about that particular detail in all of the stories that Roxanne, Cyrus, and Remus had told about his parents. He was quickly trying to surmise who was this mysterious friend from Slytherin.

"Wait," Harry said, holding up his hands. "My mom had a friend in Slytherin?"

"He hasn't told you?" asked a confused Roxanne.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Your Head of House," explained Roxanne. "Lily's friend was Severus Snape."

Time stood still for Harry Potter with that answer. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Head of House and Potions Professor was friends with his mother? In all his time with the man, Snape had never mentioned the fact that he and Lily were friends.

"You didn't know?" asked a surprised Cyrus.

Harry shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind about what he was just informed. "No, he never said anything."

Remus sighed. "It's not surprising after what happened in our fifth year."

Roxanne nodded sympathetically.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"He called Lily a rather vile name," answered Roxanne, the frown on her face showing her disapproval of the action. "A name to describe Muggle-borns."

Harry didn't need to be told what the name was. He had a hunch on what it was. He had heard Malfoy used it numerous times on Hermione during their first year. He learned that it was a very nasty name. To think that Snape would call his mother that made Harry angry especially if they were friends. He would never call Hermione that.

"How did they become friends?" asked Daphne.

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If I recall they were friends before school. I remember them our first year on the train. They had come together I think and were already friends."

"Yes, Severus lived in a neighborhood not far from Lily," Roxanne agreed. "I remember Lily telling me that it was Severus who told her that she was a witch. He had introduced her to our world before she ever got her Hogwarts letter."

The dinner conversation soon shifted to various other topics, but Harry's mind remained on what the three adults had told him…

It wasn't long after these revelations that Harry found himself in bed, under his covers.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His head was swimming with these newfound revelations.

His mother was friends with his Head of House when they were at school. They had been friends before she was at Hogwarts. Which made Harry wonder if Snape also knew Petunia. He had also ruined their friendship by uttering that vile name…

He could only wonder why Snape had never told him that he knew his mother. Not just knew but were friends for years. Was this why Snape had cautioned him about the politics of Slytherin last year? Harry wanted to know why Snape would call his mother such a name if they were indeed truly friends? With each revelation, Harry Potter was left with more questions. The frustrated Slytherin realized he wouldn't get his answers until he was back at Hogwarts. Until then all he could do was wonder about the possibilities…

* * *

><p>Harry stirred under the covers, blinking in the sunlight that shimmered through the blinds, illuminating the room. It was Friday and Harry would be seeing his friends for the first time this summer, minus Daphne.<p>

He couldn't help but feel excited, especially since Theo would be coming. He was worried for his friend, since none of his friends were able to contact the Slytherin.

Harry slipped out from under his covers and went over to his dresser. He threw on a new pair of jeans and shirt. He was glad that he had gone to Cyrus and asked for his help. It was still a new feeling for Harry Potter. However, it was something he didn't plan on wasting. There were now people in his life that wanted to help him.

A sudden knock to the door pulled him away from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"You up, Pup?"

"Come on in, Moony." He went back to the mirror over his dresser, trying in vain to straighten up his messy black hair. He frowned at the impossible task.

"I remember your father would spend hours trying to tame it," Remus remarked, walking into the room. He was carrying a rather large box, and behind him were several other boxes floating, resembling a small convoy.

The boxes caused Harry to forget about his rebellious hair, gesturing with the brush still in his hand. "What is that?"

Remus only smiled, bringing the box to a small table in front of the fireplace. "Your birthday gift."

"You didn't-"

"Yes, I did," Remus cut in, with a playful wag of his finger. He then pointed to the sofa.

Harry cautiously followed behind the floating boxes that Remus directed to line up along the back of the sofa. The box that Remus had carried, he had placed in the corner of the room, two more rectangular boxes appeared in front of it. It was only when Harry got closer that he realized that those two were not boxes, but speakers.

His green eyes lingered upwards to see what Remus had put down, wasn't a box either. It was a record player.

Remus ran a hand along the speaker, a reminiscent glint in his blue eyes. "This belonged to your mother, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers at Remus's declaration. He breathed in the records and the speakers with new eyes, his hands hesitantly graced over the record and speakers. His eyes closed as if trying to imagine his mother using this record player, imagining her playing records. Harry's smile could only grow at the comforting thought that this once belonged to his mother.

He had nothing that belonged to his mother. He had his father's old wand holster. He also had his father's old invisibility cloak. They were two of his most treasured possessions.

"This was specifically designed, like a wizard wireless, so that your mother could listen to her records within a magical home." Remus said softly, his eyes were still on the record player. "Your mother loved music, Harry."

"Really?"

Remus nodded, his fingers gently tapping the corner of the large speakers. "Oh yes, every time we would come over. She would always be playing music."

Harry found a sudden hunger growing within. "What did she like?"

Remus gestured with his free hand to the other boxes that were lined along the sofa.

Harry approached the boxes and noticed the numerous vinyls that were carefully stacked in the boxes. He gingerly grabbed the first box. He tentatively went through the records, realizing that these once belonged to his mother. These were his mother's favorite records. That she would play these.

He browsed through the first box:

_Pet Sounds-The Beach Boys_

_Rubber Soul- The Beatles_

_Abbey Road-The Beatles_

_Cosmo's Factory- Creedence Clearwater Revival_

_Blonde on Blonde- Bob Dylan_

_Rumours- Fleetwood Mac_

_Led Zeppelin IV- Led Zeppelin_

_Aftermath- Rolling Stones_

_Teaser and the Firecat- Cat Stevens_

The names were vaguely familiar to Harry Potter. However, he never listened to any of these bands. His Aunt and Uncle didn't like this kind of rebel rousing music. He could only smile as he realized this was the kind of music that his mother would listen to. She was a rebel at heart. That thought only served as another piece to the puzzle of Harry's parents. An effort he was undergoing in an attempt to better understand the parents he never knew.

"Did my dad like the music?"

Remus chuckled, "he had never heard of them before he knew Lily. He considered it the greatest downside of growing up in the wizarding world."

"Really?"

Remus smiled, "oh yeah, he would play the records very loud and sing along with him." Remus then paused, shaking his head, as his smile only grew wider. "He was a terrible singer."

Harry could only chuckle at the image his pseudo uncle was painting of his father 'rocking out.'

Remus wiped away a mirthful tear. "Oh yes, he would crank up 'Helter Skelter' at its max volume and pelt the song as loud as his vocal cords allowed him."

"Helter Skelter?" asked a confused Harry, unsure if he heard correctly.

Remus gave a dramatic sigh. "I suppose we should add Rock and Roll to your lessons this summer." He then walked over to one of the crates that were holding the vinyls. He pulled out a pure white album. Harry could only see the words, _The Beatles, _written on the front of the album.

"The White Album," Remus declared, raising the LP over his head to make his point. "A double album, Helter Skelter is one of the songs on here. It's a masterpiece!" Gesturing the album in his hands, he continued.

"Your mother use to sing you one of the songs, before you would go to sleep."

"Which one?"

Remus must have noticed Harry's excitement as he brought the vinyl to the record player. He gently removed the needle and placed the record on and put the needle back on.

The speakers crackled to life, as string instruments began to play through the room. Harry quirked his brow, he wasn't expecting such soothing strings on a rock album. He allowed the strings that filled the room to envelop him as a sense of peace settled in him. He forgot about his friends coming over, forgot about the Dursleys, about school, and allowed the music to fill him and take him to a better place.

He closed his eyes, just as a unique but calming voice began to gently sing:

"_Now its time to say goodnight. _

_Goodnight. Sleep tight._

_Now the sun turns out his light._

_Goodnight. Sleep tight. _

_Dreams sweet dreams for me._

_Dreams sweet dreams for you. _

_Close your eyes, and I'll close mine. _

_Good night. Sleep tight. _

_Now, the moon begins to shine. _

_Goodnight. Sleep tight. _

_Dreams sweet dreams for me. _

_Dreams sweat dreams for you._

_Close your eyes, and I'll close mine…"_

"That was Ringo," Remus commented, he had taken the needle off of the album, plunging the room back into silence.

"Ringo?"

"One of the Fab Four."

"Fab Four?"

"The Beatles," Remus clarified, bringing his hand to hairline and closing his eyes, but a smile broke through to show that the man was only joking. "We have some work to do this summer, Harry."

Harry returned Moony's smile. He couldn't lie. He was excited about the prospect of listening to his mother's records and learning about the music that his parents loved. Especially since he would be sharing the experience with one of their oldest friends and his pseudo-uncle.

"Can we listen to some more?" asked an eager Harry, who wanted to get started as soon as possible.

Remus chuckled as he removed the record from the player and slid it back into its sleeve. "I was hoping you would say that." He put away the _'White Album'_ and retrieved another album from the crate that Harry had gone through. He fondly smiled as he picked one of the vinyls up and showed it to Harry.

The Slytherin was confused at the picture he saw, of five young men who looked to be at a petting zoo and feeding the goats and other animals. "This is the band that caused your father and Sirius to try their luck at surfing."

"Surfing?" asked Harry, who noticed that Remus was too caught up in the memories to even sour at the name of Sirius. Which he and the others always did when his name was mentioned.

Remus laughed, "oh yes, the Beach Boys gave us a glimpse of the American lifestyle, especially California." He then went to put the record on. "Sirius was determined to go to California to see if California girls were indeed the best in the world."

"What about the surfing?"

"A spectacular disaster," Remus answered, unable to contain a grin. Harry was sure the man was lost in the memories of what happened to his father and Sirius. "We didn't find out until later that none of the Beach Boys could surf, except for their drummer."

"Really?" Harry asked, who couldn't help but chuckle at that revealing piece of information especially since his father and Sirius had been trying to emulate them.

"Yes," Remus answered, before turning his attention back to the record in his hand. "Ironically this may be their best album and it doesn't include their usual surfing songs..."

Harry was then introduced to the beautiful harmonies and masterfully various arranged instruments that _Pet Sounds_ consisted of. He couldn't help but be enthralled by the voices as he and Remus silently listened to the album, song to song. Harry would find it one of the best spent half an hours of his life…

* * *

><p>Sadly, Harry had only enough time to listen to Pet Sounds before a curious Daphne who had heard the music playing interrupted them. She had been instructed to fetch the two so that they could begin a late breakfast.<p>

"What were you two listening too?"

"Music at is finest," answered Remus as he turned off the record player.

Harry could only nod in agreement before adding, "The Beach Boys."

"Oh," she said, her raised brows and blue eyes showed that she was still a bit confused and curious. "They sound familiar."

"I'm sure your parents or Mrs. Davis have played you their music before," answered Remus. "If they haven't, then that should be remedied."

"Can we listen to some more, later?" asked an excited Harry who was slightly disappointed that they had to stop. Though the rumbling in his stomach lessened his disappointment as he recognized his own growing hunger.

Remus smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder, leading the two twelve year olds out of Harry's room. "Of course. We have all summer. I have a lot to teach you."

At this promise Harry could only smile. "What was one of your favorites?"

"_Excitable boy_ by Warren Zevon," answered Remus. "It was gift from your mother when I was feeling down." He sighed, lost in the memories. "It was the balm I needed."

Harry didn't get to ask who Warren Zevon was or about the album as Remus ushered them into the dining room. All thoughts on music vanished when his green eyes took in the pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, and eggs.

Cyrus was already at the table, his nose buried in the newspaper. Astoria was nibbling on her eggs while humming softly to herself.

Roxanne walked into the room, smiling as her eyes fell on Harry and the others. "Pet Sounds?"

Remus returned her smile and nodded. He took his customary seat next to Cyrus, who folded the newspaper, to greet the new arrivals.

"I thought I heard music."

"It was pretty," Astoria said, smiling when Harry sat down across from her. "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks, Astoria," he replied. "How's the food?"

"Very good," she answered, turning her attention back to her eggs and sausage.

"Yes, Blinky insisted on a full breakfast," Roxanne remarked, as she and Daphne were the last to sit down. "When she heard that it was your birthday."

"She didn't have to," Harry said shyly, not wanting the house-elf to work more for his behalf.

"She didn't, she insisted," corrected Roxanne. "I'm afraid she spoils this family." Her eyes lingered on her husband who was piling up bacon on his plate.

He must have felt her eyes on him. Since he looked up and offered her a shrug.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, but decided not to comment on her husband's eating habits. She instead poured herself a glass of orange juice. "They should be arriving after Breakfast."

"That's great!" said an excited Harry. Who was piling bits of waffles and pancakes onto his plate. He had yet to get use to Blinky's excellent cooking. Every meal seemed to only get better.

"We have a surprise for you tonight too," Cyrus said, dipping a forkful of pancake into syrup.

"A surprise?" Harry asked, speaking after swallowing a tasty fluffy bite of his waffle.

Cyrus's eyes shimmered, but he didn't make any attempt to clarify his earlier remark.

"Yes, you will just have to wait and see," Roxanne spoke up, before taking a sip from of her orange juice.

* * *

><p>"HARRY!"<p>

All Harry could do was brace himself towards the brown blur that nearly toppled him over as he was drowning in bushy brown hair and wrapped in what felt like a vice-grip.

He coughed in response.

"Hermione!" Daphne shouted

The grip thankfully lessened, as did the mane of hair that was brushed away from his face. A blushing Hermione Granger revealed her embarrassment as she pulled away. "Sorry. I was just worried about you."

Harry instinctively rubbed his chest, hoping none of his ribs were broken. "I appreciate it."

She smiled, stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around him again, but this time she did a lot better job of not suffocating him.

He gently patted her back in response. He was getting use to the intimacy and contact. He also felt comfort and was surprised that such a simple thing such as a hug could provide. He still felt awkward and uncomfortable when it came suddenly or too tightly. Hermione had just accidentally demonstrated that point, but she seemed to learn her lesson if her second attempt was any indication.

"Hermione, you've had your turn."

Harry would have recognized that voice anywhere. He tried to fight the blush at the meaning as he and Hermione pulled away to see a grinning Tracey Davis. A mischievous glint in her eyes, as her gaze fell on them.

She then elbowed Daphne. "Competition?"

This caused Harry, Hermione, and Daphne to all blush beet red. Daphne swatted at her Slytherin friend who jumped out of the way still laughing at being successful in making her three friends embarrassed.

She sobered up when she approached Harry. She tentatively put her hands on his shoulder and without word she gently hugged him. "I'm glad your safe." She whispered into his ear.

"Me too," he replied honestly, returning her hug. "Thanks for making sure."

She smiled as she pulled away. She then ruffled his messy hair, which caused Harry to frown and for her smile too only grow. "Still a rat's nest."

"I'm trying," Harry said with an indignant huff as he dragged his hand through his hair. It was a topic that Tracey loved to tease him about.

She rolled her eyes, "I know the perfect spell to fix it."

"No," Harry said with mirth. He was in no way going to allow her to point a wand at his head.

"Tracey, leave the poor boy alone," lectured a woman stepping forward. Harry was sure that this must have been Mrs. Davis. She looked to be a taller version of Tracey. She was dressed in jeans and a blouse. Her auburn hair was shorter, just above the shoulders. Her eyes were the same green-blue, she had a kind face and her smile only highlighted her natural beauty. She like Mrs. Greengrass didn't look a day older then thirty-five.

"I'm Olivia Davis," she said, extending her hand to Harry. "Sadly, I'm Tracey's mother."

"Mum!" protested Tracey at her mother's teasing

She only smiled at her daughter's reaction, shaking Harry's hand. "You may call me, Olivia."

"Its nice to meet you, Olivia," replied Harry. "Thank you for writing to the Headmaster."

"It was nothing," she told him. "I'm just glad that you were able to leave your relatives."

"Me too."

"I want you to know you're always welcome at our place," she said, gently patting his shoulder. "I'll have fresh fudge and cookies too."

"You don't make me cookies," Tracey grumbled with no real venom.

Olivia playfully wagged a finger at Tracey. "Now, now if I made you cookies every time you wanted them. You would be as big as a house."

Tracey and the other girls laughed at this, even Harry couldn't stop himself. It wasn't until he got his laughter under control that he addressed her offer. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"To prove, that I can cook," Olivia said, she then presented him a plate of cookies that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Harry graciously took the plate, looking to see it covered with chocolate chip cookies. Piles and piles of the deliciously looking cookies, his nose was even tickled with the delightful aroma of being freshly baked.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you," he said. He could already feel his mouth begin to water. He was tempted to tear off the wrapper and begin to eat them, but he could wait until after dinner, he supposed. Especially since Blinky's breakfast had been more then enough to keep him full and his stomach content.

"Liv, you're going to spoil him," Roxanne playfully lectured. She and Cyrus appeared with the Grangers in tow, all four of the adults looked to be having a good time in each other's company.

Olivia bent down to Harry and whispered. "Roxy's just jealous because she can't cook."

"I heard that," replied an amused Roxanne.

"Now, now dear," Cyrus said stepping into the conversation in an attempt to diffuse a potential argument

Roxanne turned to her husband, her hands on her hip. "Well, aren't you going to correct her?"

Cyrus opened and closed his mouth, fumbling for a response. He seemed caught off guard by being brought into the argument. This only caused Harry and all of the others to laugh, including Roxanne who rolled her eyes at her husband's feeble attempt.

"Don't tire yourself out," she teased, as she patted him on the shoulder. She then turned to the other adults. "I will be serving tea if you would like to stay." She offered, before turning to Olivia. "That is unless you think you can make it better?"

Mrs. Davis only smiled and sweetly replied. "Practice makes perfect, Roxy. I'll let you make it."

Harry couldn't help but instantly like Mrs. Davis especially since she and her daughter didn't just share looks, but personalities too. Tracey's always amused Harry with her jokes and comments. Both of which she had used to make himself feel better in the beginning of his first term at Hogwarts. Something he still appreciated.

"I didn't think they would ever leave," Daphne said, as she watched the adults walk out of the dinning room, still laughing and conversing with one another.

"Have you guys heard from Theodore?" asked Hermione as she took a seat at the dinning room table. Harry took the seat next to her, while Tracey and Daphne took the seats across from them. They were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, before they went to a more private place, away from eavesdropping parents.

Tracey frowned. "No, I haven't heard from him all summer. He didn't answer my mirror calls or letters."

"Me either," said a visibly upset Hermione. Her fingers began tapping the table nervously.

"He's coming over today," Harry said. "Thanks to Cyrus."

"Yes, what a treat," Daphne muttered with mirth. She plopped her head in her hand before mumbling. "Whoopee."

"That's good," Tracey said before rolling her eyes at Daphne's response.

Hermione nodded her agreement. She too looked relieved that their Slytherin friend would be making an appearance shortly.

"So why didn't you return our letters?" asked Tracey, turning to Harry. "You were very vague in your response. When you finally sent one. "

Harry could feel the eyes of all three girls on him. He had already told Daphne. It had been the first thing he told her, after she all but demanded it from him when he arrived at her house with Dumbledore.

"Let's wait till Neville and Theodore arrive," Harry said, hoping that would sate the two girls curiosity. "I don't want to keep repeating the story."

Tracey frowned but begrudgingly nodded, as did Hermione who looked a bit disappointed that they would have to wait. Harry knew she could be very impatient at times.

"Wait to tell me what?"

Four heads turned at once to see their plump but kind Neville Longbottom walk in. The friends enthusiastically greeted their friend, which only caused the young Gryffindor to smile and his face to flush at their response.

Harry was first to reach his friend, offering him a handshake and a smile. "It's great to see you, Nev."

"You too Harry," Neville replied, shaking his hand. "I was worried about you not responding to my letters. Gran was going to storm the Ministry to find out where you were and check up on you herself."

Harry was taken aback by the described spirit that the Longbottom Matriarch was willing to unleash on the Ministry to aide him. Especially since he had only shared two short conversations with the austere woman.

"It's a story that he isn't willing to tell us," teased Tracey, appearing on his left as she and the other girls exchanged greetings with Neville.

Harry frowned at the jest, but he didn't get to reply since Neville spoke once more.

"Well, I have a story for you then, involving the Weasleys and Malfoys."

Daphne grinned, rubbing her hands together, clear anticipation shimmered in her icy blue eyes. "Now, I have to know."

"Maybe we should wait for Theodore," suggested Hermione.

Daphne scoffed at the Slytherin's name. "We should enjoy ourselves while we can."

"I'm touched, you still care."

"Theo!" said a relieved Harry as his eyes fell on his friend and fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott walked into the room. He made his way across the room to greet him. "Where have you been?"

"And do you mind going back there?" offered Daphne.

"Father has been very smothering," Theodore said, looking to be delicately picking every word he chose. The boy frowned at the mention of his father and both his expression and body language showed his dislike for his father's decision. "He has been monitoring my mail."

"That's awful!" protested Hermione, looking upset and worried at his conditions. She wasn't the only ones, Tracey and Neville were sharing similar looks and even Daphne didn't attempt a barb or jest at his expense.

Theodore then brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, clearly not wanting to talk about his family situation. "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are." Harry said, deciding that it was appropriate to switch topics. He had seen Theo's expression on his own face, countless times when the Dursleys were brought up.

"Barely," Theo muttered angrily as he shoved his hands in his robe pockets. "Father was of the mind to keep me in my room, or worse send me to the Malfoys."

Tracey and Hermione wrinkled their noses at that unpleasant thought and way to spend the summer.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy."

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you Greengrass," Theo smirked, before turning to the others. "Good summers?"

"It was until you showed up," Daphne replied, with a sweet smile. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and making up for lost time as well as her previous comment.

Theodore rolled his eyes, but didn't comment as Hermione jumped into the conversation retelling her summer adventures with her parents in Ireland.

Neville followed though not as enthusiastic as descriptive as Hermione's, he did mention some of the new plants he had gotten from his family and the continued growth of his greenhouse.

Tracey was next and she shared Hermione's enthusiasm and detail as she talked about her summer with her mother at their beach house. She had spent much of her free time flying her broom and checking out the muggle neighborhoods.

Through all the retellings no matter how different, Harry couldn't help but smile. An expression that was infectious as was evident on the faces of all six friends. Like them, he was sure they were happy to be reunited after the first weeks of summer. He knew he was as he and Daphne led them to the Manor's sprawling backyard this was where Harry launched into his summer with the Dursley's.

He was still embarrassed when talking about the conditions he was forced to live in with the Dursleys, but seeing the genuine expressions from his friends as they surrounded him, was the perfect antidote. Hermione and Tracey even coming close to tears as he revealed to them about the bars and locks on his door and window.

Theo, who had been oddly silent, was the only one unable to look at Harry, keeping his head down mostly, eyes fixed on his shoes. His actions made Harry wonder if his friend was suffering similar conditions that Harry had gone through with the Dursleys.

He didn't to launch into the details of Dobby. He instead circumvented the encounter and focused on Dumbledore's arrival as well as his 'adoption' into the Greengrass family.

He couldn't help but notice the smile on Daphne's lips as he brought that point up. Hermione and Tracey were over the moon about the decision and were already planning on days that they could all get together. As was Neville, they all recognized the fact that now Harry was with the Greengrass family, communication and transportation would be a lot easier and hopefully they could see each other a lot more before school started.

Like before Theodore was silent, and made no attempts or promises of his availability. It was rather clear that he believed it unlikely that he would be seeing any of them until school started. As long as he was under his father's roof, the Nott Patriarch would control his time was spent.

Just as Harry was about to go into more details about Dobby and the house-elf's late night visit, the six friends were called back inside for dinner.

The story would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Harry's birthday celebration was magnificent.<p>

But Harry wasn't even sure if that word gave the night justice. The meal that Blinky had provided was as good as breakfast if not better. The company of his friends only adding to the atmosphere, for his first official birthday celebration he was sure it would be remembered as his favorite. Being able to look around the table at friends and his new family were memories that the young man would never forget.

Looking back on the night, he would forget the gifts that were exchanged, and even forget much of the banter. But he was sure that he would never forget the feeling of pure content. He wasn't even sure if anything could make the night better.

He was about to be corrected.

Cyrus and Roxanne Greengrass led the six stomach heavy friends out into the backyard. Which was a sprawling estate of pristinely cut grass that stretched as far as the eye could see.

However, set up only a few feet away from the manor were what looked to be three scarecrows. However, as Harry got closer to them, he realized at once that they weren't scarecrows but effigies!

They were effigies of the Dursleys. And they were dressed in Harry's old clothes.

The one in the middle was Uncle Vernon. Plump, with a bulging stomach that threatened to break the second hand jacket's buttons that buttoned down the chest. His hair was a short brown, his face puffy and his eyes the beady brown that for so long haunted Harry's dreams when he was little.

The one on the left was his Aunt Petunia. The ' female' effigy looked a bit odd wearing a boy's buttoned up coat and trousers. Her face retained her horse like facial features and her long blonde hair.

The one on the right was of his cousin. Though the effigy could have easily passed as a dressed up pig, with a pig-like nose, glazed eyes, plump body and clueless expression.

The similarities were very eerie for Harry Potter.

At the feet of Vernon's effigy was a large box that Harry could see was stuffed with the remainder of his hand-me-downs.

"Are these them?" asked Hermione, carefully examining the three effigies. She like the others had never seen or met the Dursleys. If it was not for them being held up by sticks and for their fabric skin, they could have easily passed as their counter-parts.

"Yeah, these are them," Harry answered, his eyes lingering on his Uncle's effigy.

"At least you didn't share their looks," Tracey pointed out as she and the others took position around Harry. Neville and Theodore patting him on the back while Hermione and Daphne gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Daphne looked over the effigies with clear disgust and hatred. "I still think we should have put them in the clothes and burned them."

"Remind me to never get on your bad-side, Greengrass."

"You're already on it, Nott," was Daphne's tart reply, though the glint in her blue eyes took the sting out of her words.

"This is going to be like Guy Fawke's Night!" squealed an excited Hermione.

"Guy who?" asked a confused Neville, turning to the Gryffindor girl.

"Fake night?" followed up an equally confused Theodore. The two pureblood boys looked at the muggle born with confusion, clearly unaware of the famous muggle tradition that was celebrated every fifth of November.

Harry looked over and wasn't surprised that Tracey seemed to be nodding in agreement with Hermione's comparison. Daphne too looked to be following Hermione's brief explanation of the Gunpowder plot as if she had already heard the story before. Harry chalked it up to being friends with Tracey and her mother, who was a muggle born.

Harry was familiar with Guy Fawkes Night too. He would have thought it impossible not to be, especially the festivities and celebrations that surrounded it. Though he never got to partake in the celebrations, he had caught glimpses of the celebrations on the telle.

"Huh," Theodore said when Hermione finished in her explanation. "It sounds like fun."

"It is," replied an enthusiastic Hermione. "It was one of the things I missed at Hogwarts."

"Me too," agreed Tracey. "Mum would make the best fudge to celebrate the night."

"Maybe Harry can get her to send some this year," Daphne observed, with a growing smile before she added. "She seems to like him more."

"Hah-hah." Tracey replied, with a shake of her head, while the others laughed.

"Harry?" The Greengrass Patriarch's voice cut through the laughter as the six friends sobered up.

He turned around to see Cyrus was holding a torch. Its orange flames at the tip sparked and hissed with embers. He gave him an encouraging smile before extending the torch to him.

Harry carefully grabbed the handle of the torch, seeing his friends supporting faces and encouraging nods and smiles. He took a deep breath and approached the effigies of his relatives.

His eyes never left the effigy of his uncle. He stopped as he arrived within arms reach of the effigy. He raised the torch, but hesitated. The pain and memories of his life under Vernon's care flashed before his eyes.

He shuddered, lowering the torch slightly away from the effigy. Even after the amazing week at Greengrass Manor, the pricks of pain from his ten-year stay at the Dursleys were still fresh in his mind.

The darkness of his cupboard, Harry Hunting, the beatings from Dudley and his friends, the cold feeling of loneliness as he was locked away under the cupboard and even in Dudley's second bedroom this summer. Those could not be forgotten. Not yet.

He blinked back tears.

He felt someone touch his arm. He looked over to see it was Daphne. She gently squeezed his arm before whispering.

"You're free now."

Harry nodded, thankful for her words.

Hermione, Tracey, Theodore, and Neville came around him to offer their comfort. Roxanne, Cyrus, Remus, and Astoria joined too, surrounding the young Slytherin, rallying around him in hopes of expressing to him just how much each one of them cared for him.

It worked.

Taking strength and finding comfort from those around him, Harry extended the torch to his uncle's effigy as the shirt immediately was engulfed in flames. The fire grew and spread to encompass the effigy, as well as the effigies of his aunt and cousin.

Harry tossed the torch into the box of clothes, licks of flames and the spitting of embers could be seen within as the fire devoured its contents.

He could feel the icy chill of loneliness withdraw its grip around his stomach. The images of the Dursleys began to crack and break, becoming unclear and jarring. He felt as if a tremendous weight had finally been removed from his shoulders, allowing him to stand taller, prouder.

He was free.

With the Dursleys finally firmly behind him, Harry Potter could finally move forward with his life.

He found his closure on that crisp summer evening surrounded by his friends and his new family as he watched the effigies burn into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this and the last chapter were emotionally heavy, but I believe it was imperative for Harry's growth.**

**The Remus + Harry scene did grow more then what I had originally planned to write, but I believe it was good to see the two bonding, and what better to bond over then music? Lily Potter did have an impressive album collection... Ok I admit those were a small sampling of some of my favorite albums pre-1981. But isn't that a perk of an author? :) Kudos to all those who understood the Warren Zevon reference and its relation to Moony.  
><strong>

**The effigies was just an idea that came to me and thought it would be an interesting way to explore Harry's feelings on his relatives and also its symbolism for him to finally let go and move on from them. **

**"Good night"-written by Lennon/McCartney. They have ownership not me. I am just a devoted fan of their music. Who believes that music has a great power and influence in our lives.**

**Don't forget to review to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Spectre4hire  
><strong>


	13. 12: The Soiled Slytherin

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. The last few weeks were very hectic with Finals, Papers, and moving away for the Winter Break. Like always, I wish to thank the continuous support that this story has received. The Subscription alerts, favorites, and reviews that I receive in my inbox serves as wonderful motivation for me to continue to schedule time to work on this story.**

**So we begin Year Two, I'm very much looking forward to this year, and certain events that happen. This year will definitely stray more deeply in AU then his first year. As we will see Harry comes into this year with more confidence and a better support system, so Hogwarts better watch out.**

**All in all enough of my Author notes, let's begin Year Two at Hogwarts. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Twelve: This Chapter Has no Title**

One year. Harry silently recalled. It had been one year ago today since he made his trip to Kings Cross station.

He pushed his trolley through the throngs of muggles. He was careful to avoid attention while he followed Daphne's trolley, as she pushed it with Roxanne and Astoria beside her.

Harry couldn't help but smile at how things had changed so drastically in those twelve months.

On this day, he was not alone. On this day he came with his new family-The Greengrass family.

On this day, he was not the frightened, clueless boy who had no idea who he was or what to do.

No, on this day he walked with confidence. He carried a sense of pride and determination to do well, traits that were put into him by his new family.

He felt a hand lightly tap his shoulder. He looked up to see Cyrus standing beside him, in one of his favorite dark muggle suits.

"You might slip onto the track," the Greengrass Patriarch remarked.

Harry smiled at the joke. Seeing the honesty in the man's warning, his trolley was slightly hooking towards the left.

Harry corrected his trolley as he looked up to see that his platform was getting close. The platform had served both as a curse and a gift for Harry Potter on this day last year.

He looked ahead to see a morose Astoria holding onto her sister's hand as Roxanne took over pushing Daphne's trolley. Harry smiled at the young Greengrass sister, who he had grown close to in the last month of his summer holiday.

"Astoria is indeed devastated," commented Cyrus. "She is losing her sister and brother."

_Brother?_ Harry at first was caught off guard by such an endearing label. He then silently contemplated the word and the meaning behind the label. He silently agreed that perhaps the label was a correct one. He did start to see Astoria as a little sister over the course of the summer holiday.

Harry stopped pushing his trolley when Cyrus put a hand to his chest. Harry looked up in time to see the three Greengrass women disappear between platforms nine and ten.

Cyrus's eyes scanned the crowd. Harry knew he was making sure that his family did not catch the eye of any muggle. The muggles seemed oblivious as they continued to trudge through the platforms. They were content in living in their own little worlds.

"Now we should go," Cyrus encouraged.

Harry nodded, tightening the grip on his trolley. His green eyes remained on the barrier as he kicked up his pace. He could see Cyrus was at his side and as they drew close, Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself to go through the magical barrier.

He didn't.

His trolley slammed into brick wall, his knees buckled. Hedwig screeched, as Harry had to turn his weight as he pushed the trolley in an attempt to keep its contents from falling.

Cyrus cursed. Loudly.

Harry looked over to see Cyrus was rubbing his head. His usual nicely combed blonde hair was undone as a reddish blemish appeared on his forehead. It looked painful.

Several muggles had stopped, glancing at Harry and Mr. Greengrass with curious eyes. Some wore amused smiles while others dismissed their actions and continued to walk past them.

"What happened?"

Cyrus frowned. He slowly brought his hand to the brick barrier. His frown only deepening when his fingers tapped the brick wall. "The barrier is closed."

"But…How?"

The Greengrass Patriarch shook his head as he brought his hand down. His blue eyes still on the barrier with keen interest, he looked to be expecting the barrier to reveal its secrets right in front of them.

Harry noticed the slight movement in Cyrus's right arm as he watched the Greengrass patriarch carefully remove his wand from its holster. His blue eyes carefully alert to the passing muggles, before a few gentle flicks of his wand.

"Muggle repellents," he explained.

Harry nodded. He would have expected as much.

In his time with the Greengrass family, he had learned a lot more about magic and its uses. Spells and theories that he could only dream of were explained to him, including the uses of wards, charms, and other magical tools. He had been born without such privileged information and was yearning to know everything he could about the magical world. Roxanne and Cyrus were excellent, patient teachers. The former was so amused by his thirst of knowledge she playfully teased him that Harry would have made a formidable Ravenclaw.

He took the remark as a compliment. Something he never received at the Dursleys. He became more familiar and comfortable with his new family during the remainder of his summer holiday.

"What about the others?" asked Harry, referring to the Greengrass women who went right before them. "Does that mean they are trapped?"

Cyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I do not believe so, Harry." He paused. "However, I could be wrong."

A third voice broached their conversation. "Cyrus Greengrass?"

Both men turned to see a girl with red curls and brown eyes standing beside a strict looking woman with brown hair that grayed at the roots. The woman too had brown eyes, but wore a monocle.

"Amelia," Cyrus greeted cordially, lowering his head in respect.

It was another Pure-blood custom that Harry had been taught during his summer with the Greengrass family. It was customary for men to bow their heads to women.

Harry then remembered that he was not immune to this as well as he followed Cyrus's example and bowed his head to the elderly witch.

"Why are you stopped?" asked Amelia, her eyes lingered on Harry before returning to Cyrus.

Cyrus stepped aside to allow the witch to pass. "The barrier seems to be closed, Amelia."

Harry turned to the young girl accompanying the witch. She looked familiar as she smiled at him. He silently tried to pluck her identify from the back of his mind and thankfully only after a strained few seconds, he was able to put a name to her face.

Susan Bones. Hufflepuff. Second year. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs shared a few classes together last year.

Harry then turned to the woman who she was with as his eyes widened in realization. She was Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He remembered her name in several of his lessons with Cyrus about the politics and government of the magical world.

Amelia's brown brows rose in surprise. "What do you mean closed?"

Cyrus waved his hand to the barrier. He then brought his hand to the barrier, his fingers tapping the fading red bricks.

"Impossible," breathed Amelia as she stepped closer to examine this anomaly herself. She was wearing gloves but her fingers like Cyrus's were able to tap the brick.

"Aunt Amelia what does this mean?" Susan asked. Her gentle facial features etched with worry.

"It's alright Susan," Amelia said; in a confident tone that surprised Harry. She then brought out a piece of parchment from her robes. She withdrew a feathery quill and hastily began writing on it without looking up she asked. "I trust you put up muggle repellant charms on this spot?"

"I did."

Amelia folded the parchment and with a tap of her wand, the parchment transfigured into a bird and flapped away. "We will get this settled. Someone from magical maintenance will be here momentarily." She pocketed her quill. "This needs to be straightened out before more families arrive."

The elder Bones then put a hand on her niece's shoulder and added.

"You won't be missing school this easily."

The young Hufflepuff giggled at the joke.

There was no mirth in Amelia's features when her eyes met Harry's. He consciously brought his hand to his hair to try to brush his bangs over his scar. The last thing he wanted was to be gawked at as they waited for the barrier to open.

She turned to Cyrus. "I haven't had the pleasure." She gestured to Harry politely.

Cyrus stepped towards Harry, putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "How rude of me. Amelia Bones this is Harry Potter."

Amelia remained stoic as she inclined her head before offering Harry her gloved hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry gently took her hand in his and bowed his head. "As of you Madam Bones." He then turned to Susan. "You have a wonderful niece."

The Hufflepuff shyly smiled in return for the compliment

Amelia nodded her approval at his compliment before taking her hand from his grip. She placed her hand on her niece's shoulder. "Yes, her parents and myself are very proud of Susan."

A sudden pop broke through right beside Amelia. The precise position was quite the feat. The man in bright blue robes addressed himself as Reginald Cattermole, and with his wand already drawn walked over to the barrier. The man then gently tapped his wand one of the bricks three times. The bricks began to move to show a small opening and within the opening were several illuminated runes.

Harry had always wondered how the magical barrier had worked as he stood on his tiptoes to try to see pass Cyrus and Reginald who were both blocking his view as they were studying the runes. An impatient Amelia continued to look over the two men's shoulders as the three adults conversed in whispers, shunting aside Harry and Susan.

Harry sighed. He was frustrated at being unable to study the runes that seemed to power the magical barrier. He turned to see an equally disappointed Susan Bones, standing beside him, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders as she hopped up and down. She too was trying to see the workings of the barrier.

Susan seemed to have come to a similar conclusion as she stopped jumping. She turned to him as she tried to readjust her red hair. She gave him a shy smile as she brought her hair into a loose ponytail.

Harry returned her smile. "Good holiday?"

"Yeah, I spent a lot of it with the Abbots at their beach house."

Harry mentally frowned, trying to put a name and a face to the familiar sounding family name. He didn't have to think long as he was reminded of another Hufflepuff second year girl. "Hannah?"

Susan nodded. "What about you?" She was looking at Cyrus with interest as if trying to solve the connection between him and the Greengrass family.

"It was great. I was sad to see it end," Harry answered without hesitation. To be honest his summer holiday was the best stretch of a few months of his life.

"I'm glad," said a sincere sounding Susan.

Harry was silently trying to gauge what interesting topics he could talk about with the second year Hufflepuff. But sadly, he could think of little because he spent little to no time with those outside of his group of friends. _When in doubt, talk about school. _

"How did you do on Professor Snape's essay?"

Susan wrinkled her nose, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the reaction, believing the red haired Hufflepuff looked cute with the gesture. "You just had to ruin my holiday?" she asked with a raised brow.

Harry chuckled, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry, I thought you had accepted the inevitable end of summer."

She giggled, before shaking her head. "I thought I had too." She then brushed a few loose strands of her red hair out of her eyes before continuing. "I just finished it last week. I couldn't believe how much work was required."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know, I thought I was going to have to brew the potion."

Susan laughed and Harry couldn't help but feel his smile widen at the infectious sound. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you sounded afraid Harry?"

"I have nothing to fear," Harry smirked, before gesturing to himself and continuing. "Our Head of House has a sweet spot for his snakes."

Susan rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hip, but before she could rebut, the voices of the adults punctured their conversation.

"There is foreign magic on here."

"Foreign magic?" asked Amelia and Cyrus.

Harry and Susan both turned to the adults, new hope in both of them in trying to discover what the adults were conversing about.

"Aye," Reginald said, with a flick of his wand. "But its neither witch or wizard."

Amelia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The magical signature it belongs to a creature." He answered. He then gave a nod as he tapped his wand against the bricks that slid back in place. "A house-elf more likely, but perhaps a goblin."

Harry's thoughts came to a startling halt at the mention of a house-elf. He was immediately reminded of a house-elf that had already visited him once this summer. A house elf, that had stolen his mail; who had been fervently determined in trying to keep Harry from going back to Hogwarts. This wasn't coincidence it seemed that Dobby had struck again.

"How is that possible?" asked an unbelieving Amelia Bones.

The man shrugged. "It's fixed now, but I'll stay to make sure there are no more complications."

Amelia nodded her approval of the man's suggestion. "I will be sending an Auror to investigate and file a report."

Reginald nodded. "I'll be prepared for testimony."

"Good, thank you again," Amelia said, before turning to Cyrus and Harry. "I believe you two were first."

Cyrus, who had been silent the last part of the conversation, inclined his head in thanks to Amelia's polite overture. He then shook the man's hand, before turning to Harry.

"Shall we try this one more time?"

Harry nodded towards Cyrus as he and the Greengrass patriarch took a few cautionary steps back before approaching the trolley at a quicker pace.

Harry closed his eyes, hoping and praying that the man had indeed fixed the platform. He was relieved when he felt the sensational tingling feeling of passing through the magical barrier.

A train whistle only confirmed Harry's thoughts. He opened his eyes to see the scarlet train engine, _the Hogwarts Express._ Families and students were huddling along the platform to say last goodbyes.

"Cyrus, Harry."

Harry looked up to see a worried Roxanne approach with Astoria and Daphne in tow. The Greengrass sisters were looking equally concerned at the two. The Greengrass matriarch immediately went over to her husband.

"What happened? What took you so long?" Her eyes then found the blemish on Cyrus's forehead. Her fingers gently touched the bruise. "How did you get this?"

"The barrier closed," answered Cyrus, taking his wife's hand and steering it away from his unsightly bruise. "But the matter is fixed."

"Closed?" asked a puzzled Roxanne. "But-"

"I'll explain later," he gently interrupted her.

She nodded in acceptance but it was clear within her eyes that she didn't want to have to wait too long for answers.

Harry glancing over at Daphne could see that she had inherited her mother's curiosity as her blue eyes were lingering on Harry. Silently communicating to him, that she too would be expecting an explanation from him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry turned around to see Susan and Amelia Bones approach them.

"You too mam," he politely replied, before turning to Susan. "You too Susan."

Susan returned his smile. "I'll see you at the feast." She and her Aunt then disappeared into the crowd of wizards and witches.

Cyrus and Roxanne then led Harry and Daphne through the families and towards an empty spot on the platform close to one of the open compartment doors of the Hogwarts Express. Harry was a bit disappointed that Remus couldn't come to say his goodbyes, but he had just gotten a job in the nearby muggle town and was still trying to make a good impression on his new employer.

Cyrus and Harry then loaded his and Daphne's trunks on the train in that time Astoria was hugging onto her older sister tightly, almost afraid to let go.

"Harry."

He looked up to see Cyrus standing in front of him. "I trust you to have a good year."

"I will."

Cyrus smiled before gently patting Harry on the shoulder before pulling him in a brief but thoughtful hug.

When Cyrus let go, a more mischievous glint could be seen. "Now, that doesn't mean, you can't have some fun."

"Cyrus," Roxanne playfully admonished as she had just finished hugging Daphne.

Cyrus then crouched down so that only Harry could hear before adding. "I can't be angry at your 'antics' if you don't get caught."

Harry returned Cyrus's smile before adding. "Cunning within the shadows."

Cyrus nodded before winking at Harry as he patted his shoulder. "The proper ways of Slytherin."

"Or Ravenclaw," added Roxanne, stepping forward to Harry. The parents switched children as the Greengrass matriarch gently wrapped Harry in a hug which he quickly returned.

Over the summer, he had become more comfortable with the physical contact to the point he could enjoy it. He specially liked Roxanne's because he couldn't help but think this was how his mother would have hugged him. Gentle, but firm, assured with love and pride.

When she let go, she kept her hands on his shoulder as their eyes met. "I trust if you need anything you will-?"

"Write," finished Harry with a lopsided smile.

"That's right," she agreed before she stood back up.

Astoria then approached Harry before suddenly hugging him tightly. He returned the emotional hug of the young Greengrass sister. He was humbled and thankful for the reaction and treatment that Astoria had shown him since they met. He did truly see her as his younger sister.

"Don't worry, Tori, I'll write every week," he said, when the hug broke.

"Me too," added an amused Daphne who stood beside Harry.

The morose looking Astoria immediately brightened at this promise as she went to return to her father's side. Goodbyes were exchanged one more time before Harry and Daphne stepped onto the train with Harry carrying Hedwig's cage.

Harry waved at the Greengrass family through the window. He couldn't help but smile as he was silently reminded of his farewell to them on this day last year. How things had changed in a single year for Harry Potter…

"Come on we should find the others," Daphne encouraged, breaking through his thoughts.

Harry agreed. Carrying Hedwig's cage in one hand and pulling his trunk in the other, the two Slytherins began to make their way through the train in hopes of finding their friends.

* * *

><p>Harry and Daphne trudged through the corridor, vigilant for any sign of any one of their friends. As they walked Harry came across several elder Slytherins, many of whom acknowledged him with a curt nod. A friendlier greeting then he had received from them for most of last year.<p>

His fight against Quirrell and then retaking the Slytherin House cup from the jaws of defeat had solidified him within the lair of snakes. A footing that he wasn't planning on jeopardizing, he planned on expanding it.

He had not only studied business and politics under Cyrus, but he also learned a few cunning ways to help himself and his friends within Slytherin. Cyrus Greengrass had been and is a proud Slytherin, who has used his traits for his advantage and has prospered from it.

Harry knew that his main obstacle would be Draco Malfoy, but more precisely the influence that Draco's father wielded. If Draco wanted war for control of the younger snakes, then Harry would oblige. He wasn't planning on losing to a bigoted spoiled runt like Draco Malfoy.

His thoughts on his fellow Slytherins had pulled him away from his surroundings… He bumped into a first year as he just managed to stay on his feet as Hedwig hooted with protest.

Harry pushed his glasses back up as he looked down at the young girl he bumped into to. She had straw colored hair, with large protuberant silvery gray eyes. She was wearing a rather odd multi- colored shirt.

"Oh sorry."

She looked up at him and blinked. "It's ok." She then tucked some of her hair behind her ear to reveal that she had placed her wand tucked behind her ear as well.

"It's the wrackspurts."

"The what?" asked Daphne, standing behind Harry with a bemused expression.

"Wrackspurts," clarified the girl as if she was talking about something as simple or as obvious as gravity.

"There's no such thing," Daphne dismissed, with an air of finality in her tone.

"There is too." She withdrew a wrinkled magazine from her pocket and presented it to Harry and Daphne for evidence.

There in purple lettering was the title of the Magazine: **The Quibbler.**

The cover was of a bizarre looking creature which Harry had never remembered reading in any of his magical books. Besides the picture was the caption.

Daphne took one look at the cover and began to laugh.

Harry turned from the magazine to the girl who was holding the Quibbler to her chest, not looking very dreamy or pleased with Daphne who continued to laugh.

"The Quibbler?" asked Daphne in-between laughs. "Who would read that rubbish?"

"My father is the editor," retorted the blonde girl in an icy tone, which came as a quick contrast to her previous dreamy self.

Daphne immediately stopped laughing at this, but she didn't look embarrassed or abashed. She placed her hands on her hips. "That doesn't mean it's true."

Harry stepped forward, wanting to diffuse any further argument. He extended his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, its nice to meet you."

The girl who had been frowning, immediately smiled at Harry as she slowly nodded. "Yes, I know about you." She then looked down at his hand before shaking it. "Luna Lovegood."

"It's nice to meet you Luna," he said politely before gesturing to Daphne. "Sorry about Daphne, she didn't mean anything by it."

Luna took his apology with a nod. "Well I think I'm going to find a compartment that isn't infested with Wrackspurts." Without another word she walked past Harry and Daphne.

"What a loon," Daphne said with a shake of her head, while her eyes followed the girl out of the corridor. Her blue eyes then brightened before uttering. "Loony Lovegood."

"Don't, Daph," Harry said, cutting off the mere thought of using that name. He thought the girl was a bit odd, but she didn't deserve to be made fun of. He knew enough about bullying, to never be one, or associate with one.

Daphne held up her hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm just saying." She then picked up her trunk. "You have to admit she was out-there."

"She was different," Harry said, choosing his words delicately as they began moving down the corridor.

Daphne snorted. "Different? Were we not listening to the same conversation?" she asked, she then adapted the same dreamy look that Luna had.

"Beware of wrackspurts."

The Slytherin second year had nearly perfected the airy tone that the girl had previously used.

"I mean the Quibbler? That is the laughingstock of the wizarding world," Daphne added, falling back into a mirthful tone as she ridiculed the paper.

"Well someone must read them," observed Harry. "It couldn't exist if no one read them."

Daphne scoffed at his reasoning, but her rebuttal never came as the two spotted one of their friends in a passing compartment.

Theodore Nott was sitting alone.

Harry hadn't seen Theo since he had come to his birthday party. They had talked briefly by using their communication mirrors. Theodore could only use them when he was sure his father was sleeping. He would also always contact Harry.

Harry slid open the glass door, but Theodore didn't make a move to acknowledge that he had guests. "Hey Theo," he said brightly, taking his non-response as simply being lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey," he replied, his eyes remained on the window. Watching the numerous families say last goodbyes.

Harry frowned, unsure about his friend's behavior. He silently put up his trunk and then Daphne's trunk as the Slytherin girl looked at Theo, not bothering to hide her annoyance as she took the seat diagonally opposite from him.

Harry took the seat across from Theodore, putting Hedwig's cage between himself and Daphne. Theo remained impassive, and non-responsive as his eyes remained on the lingering families.

"Good summer?" asked Harry, trying to fill the void of silence.

"It's good, now that it's over," he answered. Harry noticed his eyes narrowing slightly when the Slytherin added. "Who would have thought that school would be a better vacation then home."

"I know what you mean," Harry agreed, remembering the sense of freedom, relief, and happiness he felt when he realized he would be away from the Dursleys for nine months,

Theodore only nodded at Harry's words, but didn't bother to comment or go further in his earlier explanation.

Daphne was staring at Theo with bemusement, but before she could address the aloof Theo, the door slid open.

"There you guys are," said a happy Hermione as she stepped inside with trunk in tow.

Harry immediately got up to help his Gryffindor friend with her trunk. She thanked him as he put it on the luggage rack above the seats.

Hermione wasn't alone. Tracey and Neville appeared behind her. Neville and Harry were able to load the trunks. The silence that had filled the compartment was now broken as the five friends bustled and conversed lightly with one another before taking seats.

Harry took his seat across from Theodore while Neville took the seat between him and Daphne as he moved Hedwig's cage to the floor. Hermione took the seat beside Theodore with Tracey sitting on Hermione's other side.

Harry and Daphne had just seen Tracey, Hermione, and Neville a week ago. So there was little to catch up on between the five friends, but they had only seen Theodore once and Harry was sure that he was the only one to have talked to the Slytherin boy via their communication mirrors over the summer holidays…

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express soon lurched to life, slowly pulling away from Platform nine and three quarters. The families and the platform were nothing but a fading blur in a matter of seconds.<p>

"We missed you Theo," Hermione remarked.

Theo sighed, finally taking his eyes off of the window as he fixed them right over Harry's head. "Father was insistent that I don't mingle with certain…" He stopped, shaking his head in disgust at whatever choice of words his father had used, it was clear Theodore was not happy with his father's meddling in his life or with how he categorized his friends.

"Well, we're glad to have you now," Neville put in, hoping to cheer up his friend.

Theodore slowly turned to each and every one of them. He must have seen their friendly faces and expressions, because he slowly nodded before a smile broke through his frown.

"I'm pleased too."

"Maybe next time you can join us," suggested Hermione hopefully. "I know that we still need to take Neville to a zoo."

"A what?" Theodore asked, raising his brows in confusion at the term.

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "It's a wonderful place where muggles imitate numerous different habitats from around the world and fill them with amazing animals you couldn't see anywhere else. Like lions, or polar bears or elephants or giraffes."

Theodore did a poor job trying to hide his interest at the prospect. "It sounds like fun."

"It is," Hermione agreed brightly, turning to the other girls for confirmation.

"My mum use to take me every summer when I was little," Tracey added.

Daphne nodded in agreement. "I remember she took me and Astoria the summer before our first year. It was fun."

"Then we should do it," Neville commented, he too looked hopeful and interested at this particular muggle endeavor. The pudgy Gryffindor then turned to Harry. "Have you ever been to one?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the question. A chuckle escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, he could still see the fear in his cousin's eyes as he was trapped in the snake's tank during his only visit to the zoo.

"What's so funny, Harry?" asked a curious Tracey.

"Yes, I don't recall Neville telling a joke," added Daphne dryly.

Harry opened his eyes to see that he had the attention of all five of his friends, each one of them looking confused at his reaction to the question. He could still feel the smile on his lips as he explained.

"I've been to the zoo before."

"You have?" asked a surprised Hermione. She like the others shared similar looks of disbelief.

Harry nodded, "yeah, I did. It was the summer when I got my Hogwarts letter. I went with the Dursleys." He paused seeing the frowns on his friend's faces at the mention of his relatives names.

"Did the Zoo keeper mistake your uncle as a dressed up gorilla?" quipped Daphne.

"Or your cousin as a warthog?" added a smirking Tracey. Harry and the others laughed, realizing the truth in his family's familiar looks to animals.

Harry was very thankful that he didn't inherit the looks of any particular animal like his uncle, aunt, or cousin. "No, it wasn't anything like that."

"Then why were you laughing?" asked Neville.

"It's because of something I did."

"Oh this should be interesting," observed Theodore, shifting to the edge of his seat.

"Please tell me it was something you did to them?" asked a hopeful Daphne, mischief shimmering in her blue eyes.

"I 'accidentally' got my cousin stuck in a snake's tank."

This sent all five friends and Harry into a fit of laughter.

"Please tell me the snake took a bite out of him?"

Harry shook his head at Daphne's question. "No, the snake wasn't in there. I freed him."

"You freed him?" asked a confused Hermione.

Harry nodded. He could remember that day in the zoo like it had happened yesterday. "Yeah, he told me that he wanted to go home-"

"He?" interrupted Theodore. "Who's he?"

"The snake," answered Harry casually. He opened his mouth to continue but he was immediately bombarded with more questions.

"Wait hold on."

"The snake?"

"You spoke to the snake?"

"Sweet Merlin!"

Harry frowned, looking around the compartment to see his friend's slack jawed expressions. "What?"

"You can speak to snakes?" asked Daphne carefully.

Harry shrugged. "Well yeah, of course I can." He looked around, wondering if one of them was going to add that they could too. Surely it was a magical talent that others possessed besides him. "I mean you guys can too, right?"

"No, Harry," answered Hermione. "It's a rare gift."

"It is?" asked Harry, for a second, he wondered if his friends were simply joking with him, but seeing their serious expressions, he knew they were not.

"You're a parselmouth," Theodore said with a shake of his head, disbelief in his brown eyes. He was looking at Harry as if he had never seen him before.

"A what?"

"You can speak to snakes, Harry," clarified Daphne. "A wizard or witch who can speak to snakes is referred to as Parselmouths or parseltongue."

"And none of you can do it?" Harry asked. Each one of them shook their heads. "And you're saying no one on this train can do it either?" Again his friends shook their heads.

He looked around at his friends each of them looking at him differently. Theodore was looking at him strangely, his brown eyes carefully avoiding his green eyes. Neville, Tracey, and Hermione were looking at him with wide eyes as if they couldn't believe the revelation.

Daphne was looking at him as if he was on display. As if he was something to be studied or examined. Harry found it immediately uncomfortable, he was going to ask her to stop, but she spoke.

"Have you spoken to a snake since?"

"No," he answered, breathing a sigh of relief when she turned away. She gave a thoughtful nod, looking very interested with this development.

Harry was very interested at this new rare talent that he apparently had. He silently cursed himself for not trying to look into the talent before, but it was something that he had forgotten after the other miraculous events that followed their trip to the zoo. Which included his letter from Hogwarts, Hagrid's visit, his revelation of being a wizard and then his introduction into the magical world.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair trying to think how it was possible. How could he speak to snakes when few others could? He voiced this question to his friends, in hopes they could look at it in a different perspective.

"It's very rare, Harry," explained Hermione. "Some believe it has to be passed down through generations."

Harry frowned. "Remus never told me my father could speak to snakes."

"No, he didn't," Daphne agreed. "It is unlikely to be your mother, since she is muggle-born."

"Then how did I get it?" asked Harry, looking around at his friends, hoping one of them could shine a light on this dilemma. None of them did. He brought his attention away from his friends turning to the window he could see his reflection looking back at him. What made him different?

He studied his reflection, before his green eyes levitated towards his scar… His eyes widened, but before he could allow further his thoughts on the topic, the door to their compartment opened and an all too familiar voice could be heard.

"Pathetic," drawled Draco Malfoy, strutting into their compartment as if he was invited. His goons like always, Crabbe and Goyle, shuffled in behind him.

"Go away Malfoy," warned an icy Daphne.

Malfoy ignored her. "Is that anyway to treat a fellow Slytherin?"

"Only when its you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Daphne. He then gestured to the compartment "And yet here you are sitting with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Knock it off Malfoy," Harry said, stepping into the conversation.

"And here is the ringleader," Draco said over his shoulder to Crabbe and Goyle who guffawed on cue. "The disgrace of Slytherin."

"The only disgrace is you," Harry rebutted.

"Tread carefully, Malfoy," Theodore observed. "Harry's the one who defeated the Dark Lord."

"Nott," Draco growled, with a shake of his head. "I thought your father was trying to correct your judgment over the summer holiday." The pompous Slytherin's eyes lingered on Hermione before shaking his head. "Apparently not if you would soil yourself with mudbloods."

Hermione slumped in her seat, her eyes downcast as the added laughter of Crabbe and Goyle only further caused the Gryffindor to stare down at her shoes.

Theodore narrowed his eyes at the slight. "She relies on skills, not the status of her father!"

Draco sneered at Theodore before adapting a more mischievous, calculating look as he brought his fingers to his chin. "I wonder what your father would think if he were to find out that you are still disobeying his request. I wonder what he would do…"

Draco let the threat hang in the air and Theodore winced at the implication. His face darkened as his eyes went to his hands that were resting on his lap.

Draco puffed out his chest, boasting in his efforts in silencing the fellow Slytherin.

"Thankfully, Theo has a mind of his own, Malfoy!" Harry shot back, his anger and frustration at the Slytherin was threatening to boil over. "He doesn't need to run to his daddy for everything."

Daphne chuckled before adding. "I wonder what daddy thinks of his little, pathetic son?"

"Watch it Greengrass," Draco growled, pointing a finger at her. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles continuing to tower and glower over the others. "I came here to warn you that this year will be different."

"Different?" repeated Harry, "As in you might actually place in the top ten of our class?"

This sent the others in the compartment laughing and nodding in agreement even Hermione and Theodore couldn't hide their amused smiles.

Draco flushed. "No, Potter as in this year our fellow Slytherins won't be so awed by your made up stories."

"Made up?" Harry asked after a bark of laughter. "Ask Dumbledore, or our own head of House. It was anything but made up." He paused, turning to his friends. "We stopped Voldemort's attempt at power, what did you do again?"

"Think you're pretty brave to say his name, don't you?" Draco glowered. "Don't think your 'adventure' changed anything in Slytherin because you can't. Slytherin is what the magical world should be with the pure-blooded families at the top."

"No, Malfoy, Slytherin will change," Harry said, injecting confidence in his voice as he stood up to go face with face with Draco. An open challenge which caused Draco to involuntarily step back into Goyle's girth. "Because you see, as long as I'm a Slytherin I'm going to make sure, worms like you stay where you belong."

"That's going to be hard to do, Potter," Draco said, regaining his footing as a smug smile came to his pale face. "Especially since you are talking to the next Slytherin seeker."

Tracey gaped. "You?"

Draco rounded on her. "Yes, me!" He snarled, his gray eyes narrowing at Tracey. "Better me then some filthy half-blood like you."

Tracey recoiled as if slapped as she slunk into her seat, biting on her lip. She looked like she wanted to simply slide into the seat and disappear.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry growled stepping in front of Tracey. His hands were shaking at his side. He had enough of Malfoy and the other Slytherin bigots last year. He wasn't going to allow them to get away spewing such vile anymore, especially to his friends.

Things were going to change this year and Harry was ready to embrace his inner-Slytherin to make sure results were achieved.

"Speaking of filthy half bloods," Draco replied over his shoulder to his two goons who guffawed. Draco took a step closer to Harry, pointing at him as he spoke. "This is my year, Potter. You need-"

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco's eyes widened in alarm, as his hands slapped to his sides before his body fell backwards as stiff as an iron board. He was immobile except for his eyes, which were darting constantly around the room.

Crabbe and Goyle lumbered forward, but Theodore and Daphne got to their feet, wands already drawn. They stood behind Harry, protecting him from any physical bombardment that the two wanted to inflict on him while Harry kept his wand pointed at Draco.

The two goons came to a sudden halt. They were confused. They were used to directions. They were not supposed to think for themselves.

"Leave," Harry said through gritted teeth. He slowly raised his wand away from Malfoy and onto them. He wasn't bluffing, he was ready to fire another spell.

The two Slytherins looked to one another and then to Draco, whose wide eyes were a silent plea to not abandon him.

"Leave or you join him!" added Daphne, taking a step closer to the two. Her threat seemed to work as they shuffled out of the compartment, Theodore following them as they went. He shut the door behind them, locking it as he did. To make sure they couldn't get back in.

"They're going to get prefects," Theodore observed, turning back to the others.

"That's fine," Harry waved off his friend's concern as his green eyes went to the floor where the vile Draco Malfoy lay.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Daphne, whose eyes held a predatory glint as she looked at Draco as if he was wounded prey.

"Nothing too extreme?" asked a hopeful Hermione, who seemed to have recovered her voice.

"He needs to be taught a lesson," Theodore said darkly, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door, on-alert for approaching prefects.

Harry nodded, agreeing with his Slytherin friend. He wasn't going to hurt Draco, not yet.

His lessons with Cyrus had taught him more then just politics and economy, he learned there were other ways to get your point across without being violent. There were more cunning ways.

He crouched beside Draco, resting one knee on the floor while he showed his wand to Draco's whose eyes widened in fear.

"You are a disgusting little creature," Harry hissed with venom. "You are not worthy to be in the house of Snakes." Harry tapped Draco's nose with his wand. "I'm not going to allow you to speak such slander to my friends. This is your only warning, Malfoy."

"Warning?" cut in an indignant Daphne. "He needs to be hexed!"

"No, we can't!" Hermione injected.

Daphne turned to Hermione; she was glaring daggers at her Gryffindor friend. "You're not defending this vermin, are you?"

"Of course not," said an offended Hermione, her lower lip trembling.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Hermione, she didn't look convinced with Hermione's words. "You will let this scum continue to spout off about your and Tracey's heritage."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head, her bushy brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did. "But we can't just hex him."

Daphne turned her back on Hermione. "Watch me." She then raised her wand at Draco.

"No, Daphne," Harry spun around to stop his friend. "Not this time. He gets one warning."

"A warning?" Daphne shook her head. "He wouldn't give us a warning!"

"She's right," Theodore agreed, his arms still crossed, but his eyes were looking out at the train corridor.

"But…but he's down," Neville sputtered.

Hermione nodded, "we've done enough."

"No, we haven't."

Harry raised his arms to stop Daphne, but as he did, a sudden foul odor tickled his nose. He immediately wrinkled it in disgust. "Do you smell that?"

Daphne scrunched her face. "It smells like urine…"

All six friends turned down to see where the smell was emulating. Draco had soiled himself, the front of his trousers were seeping wet.

"Let him go, Harry," Tracey said, speaking for the first time since Draco had insulted her. She stilled looked upset at the boy's words, her eyes were watery, but her voice did not waiver.

Harry looked from his friend and then onto Draco. The fact that Draco had soiled himself was punishment and embarrassment that Harry wasn't sure he could match.

"Theodore, open the door."

He cast a levitation charm on Draco as he floated the boy's body out of their compartment. Harry led Draco down the corridor, realizing he was getting strange looks from the passing compartments, some even opening their doors to see what was going on. Harry stopped, at the end of the corridor, putting Draco's body on the floor. Theodore who had accompanied him, stood right behind him.

Harry knelt down beside the soiled Slytherin. "The old ways of Slytherin are through Malfoy. You will no longer control others by fear of your father. You will leave my friends and myself alone or else." Harry let his warning hang in the air, as he stood back up. He turned back to see the looks of several students were watching him with different mixes of awe, fear, and bewilderment.

He took a few steps away from Draco before canceling the spell. Draco silently ashamed scramble to his feet, before scurrying out of the corridor, his face flushed pink.

"I almost feel sorry for him," grumbled Theodore. "The key word being almost."

Harry nodded at his friend's words. Harry was prepared to take action. He had learned a lot over the summer from Cyrus in the warfare of Slytherin as well as the masterminds of four talented and troublemaking Gryffindors.

Harry and Theodore entered their compartment with Theo closing and locking their door so that they couldn't be interrupted a second time.

"You should have let me hex him!" confronted Daphne, angrily. "The school year hasn't started yet! We couldn't get in trouble!"

"Enough Daphne," Harry said, walking around his upset Slytherin friend as he sat down. "He was punished enough."

"Yeah, the whole corridor saw Draco," smirked Theo. "Not to mention smell him."

Tracey giggled and nodded, looking pleased at the proper punishment for their fellow Slytherin.

"I'm sure the whole school will know before we get to Hogwarts," Neville added, looking very agreeable at the idea of that bit of gossip spreading.

"I'm counting on it," Harry said, seeing the others were looking at him. "I'm going to make sure they do."

Daphne raised a dark brow at him, looking impressed at his plan. "Subtle, but effective."

Harry nodded, "the ways of Slytherin. Do your damage in the shadows."

"He will be humiliated," said a jubilant Tracey, her eyes shimmering at the prospect.

"That's right," agreed Theodore, who returned to his seat. "Let's see who follows the soiled Slytherin."

"The soiled Slytherin," Daphne repeated, trying the word out as if it was she was tasting it. "I can work with that." She then turned to Theodore. "Not bad, Nott."

Theodore smirked and inclined his head in Daphne's direction.

Neville looked from Daphne and then to Theodore. "You two are scary together."

Harry, Hermione, Tracey, and Neville laughed while Theodore and Daphne frowned at the implication. Both were looking as if they would rather die then to be partners in crime, but the mirth was contagious and they soon joined in but not as festive as the others.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked Tracey, when the laughter had subsided.

"About what?" asked a confused Hermione.

"About him being the new seeker of Slytherin."

Daphne groaned. "Who cares!"

Tracey huffed. "I do!" She then shuddered. "I couldn't cheer for our team is he was on it."

Daphne brightened. "I have an idea then. Let's not go to the Quidditch games this year."

Harry chuckled at her suggestion, knowing his friend held no love of the sport.

Tracey looked as if she had just been told Christmas had been canceled. "No Quidditch?" she repeated in a silent, horrified murmur. "No Quidditch!"

"You don't have to convince me," grinned Daphne, who seemed to be enjoying her friend's reaction.

"His father will probably buy Draco's way on the team," Neville put in bitterly. The friends muttered their agreement.

"What about you Harry?"

Harry turned to see Tracey was looking at him closely. "What about me?"

"You could try out for the team."

"Why don't you try out, Tracey?" asked Hermione.

Tracey shook her head. "No, I don't want to be the seeker. I want to be a chaser."

Neville shrugged. "Then try out for a chaser position."

"I can't," Tracey said, looking crestfallen. "There are no chaser openings this year."

"Too bad," Daphne said in a sweetly tone.

"Come on Harry," Tracey said in an encouraging but almost pleading tone. "You really took to flying! You're really good at it!"

"That would be quite the hit to Malfoy's prestige," observed Theodore.

Tracey sent the Slytherin boy a thankful smile.

"I'm not sure," Harry said carefully. She was right he did take to flying and he really did enjoy it. The few times they had done it at school last year and the other times over the summer. He did know it was his father's favorite sport and that he was supposed to be really good at it. But his father was a chaser… Then again the thought of besting Malfoy was tempting in its own right.

"I'll think about it," Harry relented, before turning to his friend and Quidditch enthusiast. "With one condition?"

"Which is?"

"If I try out this year, you have to make the team next year," Harry smiled. "I can't be by myself on that team."

Tracey grinned, and immediately nodded at the condition. She held out her hand. "That is something I can agree to Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and shook her hand. "Then it is settled."

Daphne groaned. "You two are bonkers!"

* * *

><p>The remainder of the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with laughter, conversation as the six friends enjoyed the precious time together uninterrupted before their second year of Hogwarts were to start.<p>

It was during the train ride that Harry employed Fred and George Weasley, the fourth year Gryffindors to spread the gossip about what had happened to Draco. After hearing the story, the two grinning twins agreed to spread the gossip around.

Harry's plan was simple. He was to erode Draco's support and foundation within the school. He was to alienate his followers and hopefully recruit them to Harry's side. Especially since it was Harry who bested Draco. It was one of the techniques that Cyrus had taught him over the summer holiday.

It was when the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station that the six friends dressed in their school robes, with two wearing the Gryffindor colors and the other four the colors of Slytherin exited the train.

"First years this way!" bellowed an all too familiar voice.

Harry smiled as he looked up to see the Hogwarts gamekeeper and his friend, Hagrid towering over the first years. "Hey Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked over in their direction, with a smile before waving a pan sized hand at them. He then went back to ushering the first years towards the small little boats that would carry them over the lake and towards the Sorting Ceremony.

"Oh excuse me," came an airy voice.

Harry turned around to see it was the young student that he and Daphne had met on the train. "Hey Luna."

The girl smiled, looking pleased that he had remembered her name. "Oh hello." When her eyes fell on Daphne, she frowned obviously she didn't forget Daphne's remarks about her father's magazine.

"Good train ride?" Harry asked, stepping in before either girl could speak.

"Oh yes, it was," she said with the same dreamy smile, before she adapted a more quizzical look. "Once I was able to escape the wrackspurt infestation."

Daphne snorted into her hand, in an attempt to try to pass it off as a cough.

"A what?" asked Theodore, who was looking at Luna strangely. He wasn't the only one either.

Harry stepped in before Luna could answer. "These are my friends Luna, this is Tracey, Hermione, Neville, and Theodore."

Luna exchanged greetings with each one before she turned back to where the first years were gathering. "Well I should get going. I'm hoping to see the merpeople. I have a gift for them, you see."

Harry waved her off while the others remained strangely silent. Daphne broke into laughter as soon as the girl was out of sight.

"Loony Lovegood."

"Don't call her that Daph," Harry warned his friend, as they followed a pack of older students down the appropriate path which would lead them to their mode of transportation that would take them to the castle.

"What?" asked Daphne, holding up her hands as if she said nothing wrong. "The name fits." She turned to the others for confirmation.

"Was she wearing radishes as ear-rings?" observed a bemused Tracey.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, shaking her head. "We shouldn't be making fun of her."

"I'm not," protested Daphne, sounding a bit miffed at Hermione's accusation.

"So what exactly is Loony Lovegood?" asked Theodore sardonically.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her fellow Slytherin. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. I'm just having some fun."

"And why is that Greenarse?" rebutted Theodore in a cool voice.

Harry understood at once what Theodore was trying to do. Using Daphne's own name as a way to prove his point. He had to admit his fellow Slytherin was brave for creating the crude but effective name. He was even braver for saying it outloud to Daphne.

It didn't make it any easier to watch. Hermione and Tracey looked on with wide eyes. Neville's mouth was slightly open as if he didn't hear right.

Daphne immediately tensed, spinning around to face him. She looked ready to breathe fire at Theodore. She held up a warning finger at him before speaking in a dangerous hiss.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" Theodore replied, unaffected by her tone or gesture. "The name fits."

"Enough," Harry said, stepping in between his two friends.

Daphne was scowling; she had drawn her wand as it twitched at her side.

Theo matched her stare with his own narrowed eyes. "She started it," he said, before breaking eye contact and walking off.

Daphne watched him go, she still had her wand out and it was now pointed at his back and for a moment Harry thought she might actually hex him, but the moment passed. She muttered something unflattering about him before pocketing her wand.

Harry looking back to see Tracey and Hermione were now walking with a still visibly upset Daphne. He decided it would be better to catch up with his friend to see how he was. With a subtle nod in that direction for Neville, the two boys split up from the three girls to catch up with Theodore.

Theodore was walking stiffly, his hands in his pockets, scowl still present on his face. His eyes looked off further down the forested path.

The outburst between Daphne and Theodore was not a surprise for Harry. The two's friendship was built on the exchange of barbs. Very few incidents could the two get together without a round of name calling between them.

Harry saw it as a missed opportunity. It was not as if the two did not have anything in common. It was the opposite in fact, they had surprisingly many things in common, but their own prejudices and bitterness towards each other were keeping them from finding that out.

Harry inwardly sighed at the gloomy Theodore. He could only hope that the two realized the potential of a friendship instead of spending another year fighting. It was tough enough for Harry in wanting to clean out the Snake lair. It would be even tougher for him if his two closest and fellow snakes couldn't remain on the same page.

"Hey Theo," Neville greeted meekly, as he pulled up on the Slytherin's left while Harry came up on his right.

Theo grumbled a return greeting.

Harry was about to broach the subject with his friend, until he spoke again.

"She's so full of it!"

Silence, Neville looked at Harry for instructions, but he didn't know what to do or say. So he didn't speak, Neville too didn't speak, giving Theodore the leeway to continue his rant.

"She treats everyone below herself," he hissed. "Just because we can't all live like she does." He shook his head, before uttering. "Spoiled brat."

Theo took a deep breath and looked visibly more relaxed as he finished his rant. It seemed it did him some good to just simply unload his complaints out in the open.

Harry knew that Theodore and Daphne rarely got along. And at times it seemed that their friendship hung by a thread. He was caught in the middle of his two closest friends. He knew Daphne could be a bit hard and that she sometimes did rub people the wrong way, including him and the others, but she was a good friend.

"Nott," called Daphne.

_Speaking of being a good friend,_ Harry thought as he and the other two boys stopped and turned to see their three female friends approach them.

Daphne stepped forward away from Hermione and Tracey. She looked a bit uncomfortable, but a nudge from her fellow Slytherin caused her to look up at Theo.

"I'm sorry, Nott." She kept her blue eyes on him before adding. "You were right, and I was wrong."

Theodore silently regarded her for a moment before inclining his head. "Me too, Greengrass."

The apologies were simple, but Harry wasn't going to complain. He was just pleased that they were exchanged and that both looked sincere and apologetic in the quick apologies.

Hermione brightened, coming between the two feuding Slytherins. She brought her arms around both of them. "We need to stay together."

Tracey mimicked the motion by looping her arms with Harry and Neville. "I'm all in favor."

Neville gave a weak chuckle. Harry could only shake his head at his friend's antics.

"Yes, we have enough to do without arguing with each other," Harry noted, pleased at the nods that his friends gave him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tracey steered Harry and Neville up the path. "We have a feast to attend."

"She's right," Hermione agreed whose arms were still looped with Daphne and Theodore. The former holding no protest while the latter looked a bit uncomfortable and was looking anywhere, but at his Gryffindor friend.

"Yes, we have prospects to look at," Daphne observed.

"Prospects?" repeated Neville.

"Future Slytherins," clarified Theodore, understanding what his fellow Slytherin was referring to.

Daphne looked past Hermione's bushy brown hair so that she could see Nott. "Not bad, Nott. This might work out."

Theodore rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm humbled by your praise."

The friends bantered and conversed with one another about the up-coming first years as they finished walking the beaten path that would lead them to the carriages which would supposedly take them to the castle.

Harry's eyes lingered on the black carriages. They looked like something out of a muggle history book. They were fashioned in the same design that the muggles had used in the 19th century. However, horses were not pulling them.

Harry frowned at the creatures he saw. He tentatively stepped forward. Unaware of the stares his friends were giving him. Pulling the carriages were what looked to be skeletal winged horses, with milky white eyes.

"Harry what are you doing?" called Hermione.

He turned back to see the three girls were staring at him oddly. They didn't make the slightest indication about the bizarre creatures that were pulling the carriages. He stepped aside.

"Can't you see them?" He gestured to the animals to make his point.

"See what?" asked Tracey, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Thestrals," answered Theodore, stepping forward, his eyes lingered on the creatures for a second, before he pulled his attention onto the carriage. Harry was sure he saw a flicker of pain within his brown eyes.

Tracey and Daphne gasped, both looking with wide eyes from Harry to Theodore

"You can see them?" asked Harry, relieved that he wasn't going crazy.

Theodore gave a tight nod. "Yes."

"See what?" asked a frustrated Hermione, at being left out of the loop.

"Thestrals," Neville said weakly, his face pale and his eyes were on anything but the creatures.

"You too?" Harry asked.

Neville gave a strangled, "Yes."

"Is this a trick?" asked Hermione.

"No," answered Daphne stepping forward, her blue eyes on Theodore and Neville. She looked at the two boys with remorse. Harry didn't understand why until she explained. "Thestrals are magical creatures that can only be seen by those who have seen death."

Harry froze.

He was sure he hadn't heard right. He looked up at Daphne to see the seriousness in her eyes. He then looked back at Theodore and Neville, and could now understand why they were acting so strangely and quiet when admitting they could see the creatures. It was not something to be boastful about; it was a more sobering private admittance.

_Quirrell, _Harry thought, his stomach churning as he remembered the incident with the Stone only a few months ago.

"I wish I could see them," Hermione said morosely.

"Do you?" repeated Theodore darkly, his eyes cold as they swept over the disappointed Gryffindor.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized just how stupid her slip up was. "I… di-didn't mean it… I'm sorry."

Theodore didn't give her another look or a reply. He instead stepped into the carriage.

"I think we should take this one." Harry suggested signaling to himself and Neville.

The girls didn't protest. Daphne and Tracey were both looking at Theodore and Neville differently as if they had never seen them before. Hermione's head was still low, still embarrassed at her slip up.

Harry got in the carriage and Neville followed, closing the door behind him. The carriage lurched forward as the Thestrals cantered forward.

Harry took a seat next to Theodore while Neville sat across from them. Theodore's eyes were on the road, while Neville's attention was on his hands that he had on his lap.

The carriage went in silence, none of the second year boys made an effort to break the silence as the Thestrals pulled their carriage towards the castle. A secret had been let loose, an intimate secret between the three of them.

They had all seen death, Harry knew his was because of Quirrell, last summer, but in terms of his two friends, he could only wonder what they had seen in their short life. It was not a topic worth broaching, since his reminder of Quirrell was painful enough. It was something he wished not to dwell on and was confident that neither Neville nor Theodore wished to dwell on their own dealings with death.

But if they did, Harry would make sure that he would be ready to listen and help his two friends any way he could. Knowing that they would and have done the same for him. After all what was a friend for, if you would be unable to confide or trust in them.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was as magnificent as Harry remembered as he, and his three fellow Slytherins took their customary seats at the end of their house table. Harry couldn't help but notice some of the looks he was getting from some of the older students in his house. It seemed that the Weasley twins had excelled in spreading Draco's embarrassing mishap on the train. He noticed several of the older Slytherins smirk before giving Harry a nod. It seemed that Draco's embarrassment had not only just amused Harry and his friends.<p>

Harry smiled as he slid into the seat next to Theodore. It seemed as of this moment, he now had the upper hand against his rival snake.

"Potter."

Harry turned to see Draco approach with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. He noticed that the boy had changed his robes after his little incident on the train. Draco's approach brought much of the attention of their house with him.

"Yes, Draco?" asked Harry, not even bothering to stand up to face his rival.

"Your little stunt won't go unpunished," Draco hissed.

"Is that suppose to scare us, Malfoy?" asked Daphne, in her usual icy tone.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut through the Slytherin conversation.

"Is there a problem?" The Bloody Baron appeared right in front of Draco, who leapt back in fright.

"Careful Malfoy," Theodore warned before raising his voice so that their entire table could hear. "Wouldn't want you to have to change your robes a second time in one day."

This sent the Slytherins across the table into laughter including Harry and his own friends.

Draco flushed, narrowing his eyes at Theodore. He looked ready to speak, but catching a glance at the Bloody Baron must have changed his mind as he marched off with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. He kept his head low as the Slytherin table continued to laugh and mock the second year as he passed.

Harry turned to the ghost whose blood and chains caused him to be an intimidating sight. "Thanks."

The Bloody Baron inclined his head, before disappearing once more. The sudden appearance and then disappearing of the Slytherin ghost caused a thought to come to Harry's mind. He could only wonder about the benefits of having a ghost on his side in his fight against Malfoy. It was a very tempting prospect, and something Harry filed away for later. It was something he was definitely going to look into in the coming days.

The Sorting ceremony brought Harry's attention back to the new crop of first years. They stood timidly in the corner of the Great Hall. Harry could hardly believe that a year ago that was him, unsure and undecided where his fate would lead him.

He couldn't help but sneak a glance at his three Slytherin friends whose attention was on the sorting hat as it bellowed a new song. He could only believe he chose right. He was a Slytherin through and through. He belonged in this house, even if he had to prove it to some of the more bigoted members of his house.

The Sorting ceremony ended when another Weasley, this time a girl-Ginny, was sorted into Hufflepuff. This sorting came as a surprise to her four brothers who watched her with slack jaws as the shy redhead walked over to the applauding Hufflepuff table. She was greeted warmly by the house and was immediately engulfed in conversation with her fellow first years.

His green eyes went up towards the staff table settling on his Head of House and potions professor-Severus Snape.

He still couldn't believe the revelation over the summer that his mother and Snape had been not only friends at school, but also childhood friends. He could only wonder why Snape had never mentioned this to him before, especially with how he first treated Harry when he was sorted into Slytherin.

Snape's obsidian eyes met Harry's green eyes, and Harry soon looked away, not wanting to draw the ire of his Head of House. However, he couldn't shake his thoughts on the friendship between his head of house and his mother.

"What a peacock!" Theodore whispered, nudging Harry's elbow to get his attention.

Confused, Harry turned to see whom Theodore was referring to. There at the staff table in a ridiculous colored set of robes and bright smile was Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The man was smiling while waving to the students as Dumbledore introduced him. The applause was deafening including an enthusiastic response from Tracey.

The Slytherin second year was half sitting-half standing as she clapped with a wide smile, her eyes shimmering with delight. "Can you believe it?" She finally asked as the applause came to an end and she sat back down.

"Hardly," Theodore mumbled. "It seems to good to be true." He then dropped his voice into a whisper. "I wish someone pinched me to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"OW!" Theodore winced, before frowning in Daphne's direction as he rubbed his arm.

Daphne only returned his frown with a sweet smile while her blue eyes shimmered with mischief. "You asked to be pinched."

Any bantering between the two was interrupted with the spread of food that appeared as the opening feast began. His friends were enthusiastically piling their plates high with the offering of delicious and satisfying food.

Harry could only smile, as he added lamb chops onto his plate. He was happy and thankful to be back at Hogwarts, but after his summer and his train ride here, he had questions that he wanted answers to.

He looked up at the staff table to see a smiling Headmaster engaging with Professor McGonagall. Harry was hopeful, that Dumbledore would be able to answer some of the questions that began to pepper up in Harry's mind.

How did he become a parselmouth? What of his scar and its possible connection with speaking to snakes? What had happened with the Dursleys?

He could only hope to get his answers soon with the Headmaster. He was determined to meet with the Headmaster by the end of the week. He would rely on his inner-Slytherin to make sure that his questions were given satisfied answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know not as exciting as a flying car and the introduction of the Whomping Willow, but still a lot of interesting things happening in this chapter including the introductions of a few more well thought out canon characters** **that were sadly under used in the series entirety. **

**Harry has done some growing off scene through his summer with the Greengrass family and Remus. He still has a ways to go, but he definitely will be more active and determined in finding out answers. As well as more confident and cunning with his dealings with Draco. Their little civil war within Slytherin has only just begun.**

**Its been awhile since I've read "OOTP" but if I recall correctly, when Hagrid showed the fifth years the thestrals only three students could see them. Harry, Neville, and an unidentified Slytherin boy who would have to be either Blaise or Theodore. And for the sake of this story it is Theodore. **

**As you can tell this chapter sadly is without a title. This is partly the reason why it took so long to upload, but I decided that the chapter was all but complete except the title. Something I could easily add at a later juncture. However, if you have any chapter title suggestions don't hesitate to put them in your review or message me. Your prize being my gratitude as well as being properly recognized and thanked in both this and the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review, to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again for reading, until next time.**

**-Spectre4hire  
><strong>


	14. 13: The Experiment

**A/N: Hello again, sorry for the delay. I'm back from Winter holiday and I am back in school. I want to thank everyone who listed suggestions in both reviews and PMs in terms of title suggestions for the last chapter. As you can tell, I've yet to decide with so many choices to choose from, perhaps I'll have a poll or something. **

**I want to thank everyone who has been following this story, receiving alerts, favorites, and reviews from my email account serve as great motivation. I'm pleased and humbled that so many have come to enjoy this story and are eager to see what happens to Harry and his friends. I know I am.  
><strong>

**This chapter is a bit short for me, (6,500) and I think the next few chapters will be around (6,000-8,000) So hopefully no one's too upset with the change, I find it easier to write the shorter chapters and hopefully it will be quicker for me to update. **

**Ok enough of my ramblings...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Experiment **

_"Little Drakey, the soiled snakey,_

_If he gets madder, he'll spill his bladder,_

_He wet himself in fright,_

_but do not laugh,_

_at his gaffe, _

_or you will face his daddy's might."_

Harry chuckled while he watched Peeves floating above the students outside of the Great Hall. The school's poltergeist continued to pelt the crude and poorly put together limericks of Draco Malfoy's soiled train ride from the day before.

"I think I might be beginning to like Peeves," Daphne remarked as she stood on Harry's left with Tracey beside her.

Theodore who was standing on Harry's other side could only smile as he cranked his head and watched the poltergeist zooming over them. "Yes, well we should still get inside." Theodore's warning could not have come soon enough just as the four Slytherins walked into the Great Hall; they heard a collection of shrieks.

The Slytherins turned around to see a handful of third year Hufflepuffs standing at the threshold of the Entrance hall, head to toe soaking wet. A cackling Peeves zooming over them.

"Little Drakey sprung a leak!" Peeves sing songed with a cackle before disappearing.

The four Slytherins thankful that they had escaped Peeves little water show, made their way down to the end of their house table.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" asked Tracey.

Theo shrugged. "It is Peeves, you know."

Harry slid into his seat with Theodore sitting on his left with Daphne and Tracey taking the seats on the other end.

"It looks like we weren't the only ones who heard Peeve's performance," observed Daphne before tilting her head.

Harry and the others turned to where she was looking to see a very flushed and annoyed Draco Malfoy walking into the Great Hall. He was followed by his usual troupe of Slytherin cronies, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent.

Draco's pale face tinged pink when several students from the other tables, pointed at the second year Slytherin many of whom chuckling or whispering. Peeve's little song was successful in reminding the students of Draco's little accident on the train ride yesterday.

The arrogant Pure-blood cast a glare in Harry's direction before taking his seat further up the table.

Harry returned his attention to his own Breakfast on his plate, consisting of a few eggs and sausages. He was cutting up his sausages when Daphne spoke.

"So I did a little bit of snooping last night."

Harry looked up to see the raven haired Slytherin smile as she nibbled on a piece of bacon delicately.

"Snooping?"repeated Theodore.

"Yes, Nott," Daphne drawled. "Shall I explain the word to you?"

"What did you find out?" Harry cut in, believing it was too early in the morning for them to start trading insults.

She returned her attention to him. "That we have three new first years with Half-Blood heritage."

Harry prodded at a cut up piece of sausage with his fork. He noticed the slightest of flinches come from his friend and fellow Half Blood, Tracey.

The surprisingly quiet Slytherin second year seemed to be putting all of her attention on buttering her toast. Looking closer Harry could tell that she seemed to be drifting off as her toast was completely coated in nearly two layers of butter.

"Tracey?"

She looked up at him and then back down to her toast. She offered her friends a sheepish smile before putting the buttered-beyond- belief-toast down on her plate. She then grabbed napkin to wipe off her fingers, which too had been slathered in butter. She didn't choose to comment on what she was thinking about.

"Three out of ten new students," Theodore said, turning their attention back onto the conversation. "It's a good start."

"Yes, it should be a good foundation," Harry remarked, before taking a bite from one of his cut up pieces of sausage.

"It won't mean anything as long as Draco is around," Daphne reminded them. "If he continues to have a voice then it won't matter how many half bloods we have."

Harry nodded, to his friend's reasoning he had come to a similar conclusion. They needed to first cut and splinter Draco's supportive foundation. Yesterday, had been a good start, but Draco still was a power within the Lair of Snakes, his father's gold and power held a great amount of influence for his son to wield.

Harry and his friends had made good progress last year with winning the House Cup and stopping Voldemort, but it was to only be the building blocks for their own support foundation. They still had a long way to go.

"We'll stop him," Harry said with confidence, "Even if we need to get some outside help."

"Outside help?" Daphne asked, raising a dark brow in his direction. "What sort of outside help?"

Harry only smiled as his eyes lingered over to the Gryffindor table, towards the two very talented and raucous Weasley Twins. Before he could speak up about the potential allies, their Head of House appeared before them.

Severus Snape's dark eyes swept over the four second years. "I heard there was a disturbance on the train ride yesterday?"

"A disturbance, professor?" repeated Daphne in a convincing naive tone. She then turned to her friends. "Do you remember any disturbance?"

Tracey shook her head, not making eye contact with either professor or friend as her attention was transfixed on her empty plate.

"Only stories and gossip," answered Theodore, meeting his professor's gaze.

"Who was at the center of the disturbance, sir?" asked Harry, mindful to keep his tone innocent.

Snape's attention shifted to Harry, but the Potions Master's face remained stoic as he answered, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, well that explains it sir," Harry said. "Draco has a way of ruffling people's feathers."

"I see," Snape said slowly, handing out Tracey and Daphne's schedules. "Well, I was unable to get any names."

"Pity," Harry and Theodore chorused.

"Indeed," Snape agreed, before handing the two Slytherin boys their schedules. "Well then until I have names, all I can do is give a warning to my house about the consequences of being caught fighting with our own house."

"We know sir," Daphne stepped in. "A month's detention of scrubbing cauldrons without magic." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought before adding. "We're not foolish enough to risk it."

"Risk the act or risk getting caught, Miss Greengrass?"

"Getting caught, sir."

Harry was silently impressed with Daphne's honest declaration and even more when she didn't back down from Snape's intimidating gaze. Harry was sure he saw a curt almost appreciative nod towards his brightest second year student.

"Very well, then I will not waste either of our times by parroting the rules." He left them without another word.

Daphne watched him with a satisfied smirk. Tracey was looking at her friend with wide disbelieving eyes. Theodore only shook his head, the corners of his lips tugging upwards as his brown eyes turned to their schedule.

Harry smiled, "That was rather Gryffindor of you, Daph."

She met his jest with a roll of her eyes. "Now, now, Harry, there is no need to insult your friends, so early in the morning."

Harry snorted, but didn't comment as he saw the twinkle of mirth in her blue eyes. He instead turned his attention to his schedule, but he had barely time to look it over when Theodore spoke.

"Three classes with the Lions, this year."

"That's more than last year," pointed out Tracey.

Theo nodded. "Yeah, we have Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration with them."

"That's three of our core classes," Daphne observed with a nod, looking to approve of the class choices that they shared with the Gryffindors.

"The rest with Ravenclaws?" guessed Harry, not bothering to look, since he knew by now Theodore had a better knowledge of the schedule then he did.

"No, we have two with Hufflepuffs."

"Which ones?" asked Harry, remembering the friendly and amiable Susan Bones, whom he shared a nice conversation with at Kingscross station when Platform Nine and Three Quarters barrier malfunctioned.

Theodore sipped his orange juice before answering, "Astronomy and Defense."

"So that means we only have History, and Herbology with Ravenclaws," Tracey reasoned. "We have classes with all three houses this year, that's odd."

"It must be a new policy," Daphne remarked, taking a bite of her cut up eggs. "Having classes with all of the houses, it must be an attempt at school unity."

"Won't matter as long as Quidditch is around," Theodore noted, ignoring the frown that Tracey sent him as he added. "That sport does more harm than good."

"Bashing Quidditch, Nott?"asked Daphne, her eyes shimmering with mirth. She seemed to be enjoying the annoyed look that Tracey was now directing towards both of them. "We may need to hang out more."

Theodore smirked, "I'm not that desperate, Greengrass."

Tracey giggled, Daphne brought a hand to her chest feigning heartbreak before dramatically bowing her head in defeat.

Harry ruefully shook his head at the two's antics. If he didn't know any better he would think that the two enjoyed trading barbs with one another. He turned to Tracey and she seemed to be having similar thoughts as her eyes went from Theo to Daphne and then back to Harry before she smiled and winked.

Harry chuckled, which caught the attention of both Theodore and Daphne, he immediately stopped laughing not wanting them to raise any questions on the topic of his directed mirth. He instead put his effort in trying to finish his breakfast.

"Who are you looking for?"

Harry looked up from his plate at Theodore's question, not sure who or what his Slytherin friend was referring to. He looked to see that Daphne was scanning the staff table with great interest.

"Please tell me it isn't Professor Peacock?"Theodore mumbled. "We don't have to suffer from his class until tomorrow."

"Suffer?" repeated, a gob-smacked Tracey. "What do you mean suffer?"

"As in I would rather have the giant squid teach that class, then Lockhart," Theodore clarified.

"What?" asked an incredulous Tracey. "Did you not read his books? We finally have a dreamy-I mean skilled teacher." The Slytherin second year turned scarlet at her embarrassing admission.

"Dreamy?" Theodore playfully jumped on his friend's slip up. "I thought Flitwick had his moments. Especially since he is so small, he's travel recommended. He can fit right into your pocket or bag."

Harry laughed as Tracey's blush deepened but she too smiled and giggled at the joke.

"Or our own head of house," Theodore continued, his own growing smile showing that he was enjoying himself.

"Enough, Nott," cut in Daphne with an exasperated tone. "You're going to make me sick if you keep talking."

Harry had to agree with Daphne. He was thankful that she cut him off before Theodore went through every teacher they had in an attempt to list their 'dreamy' attributes compared to Lockhart's. He noticed that her attention however, was not on them but had remained on the staff table. "Who are you looking for, Daph?"

Daphne had either not heard him or was ignoring him as she remained silent in her search until she suddenly brightened. "There he is!" She pushed herself out of her seat in a flash and headed over to the staff table without saying another word.

Confused, and curious, Harry turned to see that the only addition to the staff table was his friend and school game keeper, Hagrid. The ten foot man sitting down at the end of the table, his dark beard as bushy and disheveled as Harry remembered. His beetle black eyes alight with warmth as his broad smile and jolly like appearance had been a staple for Harry and his friends, when they visited him for tea last year.

He could only guess why Daphne would seek Hagrid out so quickly and so early on their first morning back to school.

Harry watched as Daphne came up to the ten foot gamekeeper, whose smile was replaced with a confused look as she began whispering in his ear.

He could only watch and wonder at what she was telling him, as his curiosity only grew when Hagrid's bushy dark brows knitted together before finally nodding. A smirking and triumphant Daphne patted Hagrid's arm before leaving, heading back over to their table.

Harry was sure that whatever it was, he would know soon enough, all he had to do was be patient. His eyes were drawn away from the warm and friendly Hagrid and over to his aloof Head of House. Professor Snape sat down at the staff table after successfully handing out the schedules.

Harry could still remember the revelation over the summer about his mother and Snape's friendship. How it had lasted so many years, even before school and yet had been destroyed because of his uttering the one vile word that wizarding elites used to describe people like his mum and his friend, Hermione.

He wanted to ask Snape about the friendship, he was always looking into more insight on his parents. He was addictive to the stories that Remus, Roxanne, and Cyrus shared of his parents as well as the simple but encouraging compliments his professors would give him about him reminding them of his beloved parents.

But he was hesitant in broaching the subject with Snape, not wanting to rile up his professor or become a target for his ire, especially with how the friendship had ended. No, Harry wasn't brave or foolish enough to openly ask the Potions professor about his friendship with his mother.

"What was that about, Daphne?"asked Tracey, as Daphne re-joined them, effortlessly sliding into the seat next to Tracey.

Daphne kept her face impassive; while she gently tossed back some of her dark hair over her shoulder. "I was just catching up with a friend."

"Oh?" asked Theodore, with a roll of his eyes, sounding insulted at the poorly chosen lie. "So I suppose you're going to speak with Professor Binns next and ask him how his summer holiday went?"

Daphne who had been sipping from her goblet, narrowed her eyes in his direction over the rim of her cup, but didn't choose to reply until she finished. "If you must know," she put an emphasis in making eye contact with each of them. "I was asking him for a favor."

"What sort of favor?"asked a suspicious Theodore.

"And why so secretive?" added Tracey, who looked and sounded unconvinced and unsatisfied with the vague answers that her friend was giving them.

Harry noticed how Daphne's blue eyes lingered on him, but more importantly his scar before she turned to Tracey. "I'm not being secretive, just cautious."

Harry was unsettled with how her attention had shifted to his scar. "And why is that?"

Daphne sighed as she threw up her arms in annoyance. "What is with all the questions?" Her calm impassive persona was cracking from the bombardment of questions.

"What is with all the vague answers and shady looks?" countered Theodore.

Daphne frowned, her eyes looking further up their table before she inched closer to Harry and Theodore and lowered her voice. "You will know everything soon enough."

Harry met her gaze when her blue eyes shifted to him. "It's just a little experiment I want to run."

He absently brought his dark bangs over his scar, his mind perking at the chosen word, _'experiment,'_ he was unsure what she meant by it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what she had in mind for him.

"Now come on," Daphne urged them, switching from distant and shady to casual and normal in a blink of an eye. She got up and slipped on her bag over her shoulder. "Or we'll be late to our first class."

Tracey was studying her friend closely, but reluctantly nodded as she gathered her things, Theodore who was frowning, didn't seemed pleased with being dictated to or having their topic all but dropped.

Harry was the last to get up from the table, his back to his friends but he could feel their eyes as he slid his schedule into his front pocket. He took a last sip of his orange juice, as his mind continued to play Daphne's earlier remark. "_It's just a little experiment I want to run."_

He sighed as he put down the glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He was in for a long day and he was sure that his classes could be the least of his worries by the time the day was up.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't sure how he was able to concentrate through his first day of classes after how the breakfast conversation ended. That one word that Daphne had used continued to float around Harry's mind, haunting and maddening him as he tried to decipher what his friend was planning and if he even wanted to be a part of it.<p>

And yet he had surprisingly finished his classes, able to concentrate and take effective notes. He now found himself walking behind the others, picking up pieces of his friend's conversation as they drifted away from the school and towards Hagrid's hut. It was a cool, crisp autumn day, the sun still shined but it was beginning its slow descent behind the Forbidden forest, leaving a reddish glow as it did.

Harry made it a point to walk a step or two behind his integrated Slytherin and Gryffindor friends. He was aware of the occasional glance that was sent his way, mostly from Daphne but he made a point not to look up or leave his musings.

It was time for Daphne to reveal her little secret. He could still remember how happy and excited she looked when she spoke to Hagrid at lunch after their morning Charms and History of Magic classes. How Harry was able to concentrate in Herbology after seeing his friend's reaction was a credit to his concentration and goal in wanting to succeed in his school work.

However, now that he was out of class and that Dinner was an hour away, he found himself with no more distractions.

A bark of laughter from Theodore caused Harry's thoughts to ebb back into the corners of his mind and to finally get him to look up and latch himself onto his friends' conversation.

"He was attacked by Cornish pixies?" sniggered Theodore.

"Not attacked," corrected, an affronted Hermione. "He was trying to teach us."

"Yeah, but they went crazy as soon as he opened their cage," added Neville.

Harry had to lean closer just to hear his friend's quiet voice.

"Oh what a sight I missed!" Theodore said, sounding as if Christmas had come early. He rubbed his hands together, before adding, "Pixies wreaking havoc in his classroom!"

"It was bad," Neville said, shuddering slightly. "We had to catch all of them. It wasn't easy, they bit and clawed at us!"

"We?" asked Harry, stepping between Neville and Theodore, effortlessly joining the conversation. He was aware of the looks that his friends were giving him, but made a show to try to steer the conversation back to their mirthful experience and not on him.

"Yeah," Neville said slowly. "Hermione, Ron, and me, it was awful!"

"Ron Weasley?" asked Daphne, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Now, I am disappointed that we missed the opportunity to see the young Weasley get outsmarted by a group of pixies."

"He's not that bad," Neville's half hearted attempt at a defense of his Gryffindor roommate was met with incredulous looks and snorts of amusement from his friends. "He helped, sort of."

"We were able to save Professor Lockhart's witch weekly photos," Hermione said, proudly.

Tracey let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

"I don't understand why did Lockhart make you guys do it?"asked Harry.

"Maybe because he didn't know how to," Theodore answered, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"It was a learning exercise!" protested an adamant Hermione.

"In that case, I wonder what he is going to unleash on us tomorrow," Theodore replied sarcastically, "Perhaps a dragon or maybe a giant?"

Hermione and Tracey harrumphed at what they seemed to think was an obvious sign of disrespect for their favorite professor.

"It's too bad, he couldn't handle the pixies," Theodore observed, wistfully, ignoring Tracey and Hermione's previous reaction to his comment.

"Why is that?"asked a confused Neville.

"It would have made for a great addition to his series," answered Theodore, bringing his hands up in front of him before pretending to be reading a title as he recited, "**Prancing with Pixies**, Lockhart's latest adventure!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous but amusing idea, and he wasn't alone, Neville too joined him as did Theodore who looked and sounded pleased with his latest joke. Daphne even giggled, before covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to pass it off as a cough. She tried to put on a mask of annoyance or indifference to Theodore's latest joke, but Harry could see the mirth shimmering in her blue eyes.

The only ones who weren't laughing were Tracey and Hermione. Both girls looked scandalized at the blatant lack of disrespect to the wizard who had won Witch Weekly's best smile for five years. However, before either fan of Lockhart could reprimand Theodore and the others, Hagrid's booming voice echoed towards them.

"'Ello you six," the gamekeeper was waving at the six friends as he walked out of his famous pumpkin garden.

Fang, who had been walking beside him, immediately bounded over to the six second years and made a bee-line straight towards Tracey. The hound's enthusiastic and immediate greeting to Tracey had become a tradition to the friends every time they went to visit Hagrid.

The Slytherin girl, who seconds ago had been upset with how her favorite professor was being treated, now couldn't help but smile as the energetic boar-hound slobbered the front of her robes in an attempt to lick her face.

"Yes, Fang, I missed you too," she said, smiling as she petted the hound on the head.

Fang let out an appreciative whine at the attention before licking her fingers.

"Thanks, Fang," Tracey replied, withdrawing her fingers from the hound's tongue as she wiped the drool off with her sleeve.

Hagrid laughed, "He really likes yeh."

"I noticed," Tracey deadpanned.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said, as he and the others approached the friendly giant with Fang bounding beside them, in an attempt to get more attention from one of the second years.

"'Ello Harry, how were classes?"

"Pretty good."

"Glad ter hear it."

"Hagrid?" asked Daphne tentatively stepping forward, closer to the gamekeeper and further away from her friends.

The friendly gamekeeper raised his bushy dark brows at Daphne for a moment before replying. "It's over there." He raised his pan sized hand towards his pumpkin garden.

Daphne beamed. "Thanks, Hagrid!"

"Hagrid what's going on?" asked a confused and concerned Harry, his eyes going back and forth between his two oldest friends, Hagrid and Daphne.

Hagrid opened his mouth to speak, but was cut-off from Daphne, stepping in front of the giant, but she was merely dwarfed by his towering appearance. "It's nothing, Harry."

She then turned to Hagrid, "I'll tell them before, I promise."

"Alright, I reckon, but be careful you six," Hagrid said, his eyes lingering on Daphne. "Don't be out too long, I'll have some tea ready when yer done." Hagrid made his way back to his one room hut. "Come on Fang!"

The boar-hound whined, since it was currently being petted by Hermione, but it knew better then to disobey his master, so with one more pet from Hermione, the boar hound trotted back towards its master, leaving the six friends alone.

"Daphne, what is going on?" asked Harry, annoyance seeping into his tone.

Daphne must have noticed, as she sent him an apologetic look. She then turned to the others who had gathered around her. "I know, I've been a bit mysterious today, but I have good reason." She then gestured for them to follow her as she made her way over to Hagrid's pumpkin garden.

"And why have you been?"asked Theodore.

"I didn't want to be overheard," Daphne explained, over her shoulder.

"So what exactly are we doing out here?"asked Hermione, walking in between Theodore and Tracey.

"An experiment."

Neville gulped, "what kind of experiment?"

"Nothing dangerous," Daphne assured them. "Then again, we will only be observers."

Harry noticed as she turned to answer Neville's question, her eyes lingered on him as she gave the last part. His stomach rumbled. He immediately stopped in his tracks, refusing to go any further. He did not like being led around without the slightest bit of information of what was to come. He had gone along with it this far, in hopes Daphne would reveal her plan before they actually came to whatever experiment that she wanted to run, but that did not prove to be the case.

"Harry?" asked Neville, the first to realize that he had stopped. The others turned around, all of them at the cusp of the garden with Daphne in front, Neville had stopped himself in a position between Harry the others.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Tell me what's going on, Daph."

She sighed, her eyes going over to the garden and Harry followed her sight to see a large cage had been set up, a dark tarp partially covering it…

"Do you remember what we talked about on the train?"

Harry frowned, not expecting a question to his own question. He closed his eyes, recalling the many things that he and the others had talked about during the long train ride from London to Hogwarts. However, he did not need to think long as his eyes rested on the cage to realize that there was only one thing that they had talked about that would have brought them to Hagrid's garden.

"A snake?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, Harry. Don't you see we need to be sure if you can really speak to snakes or not."

"You had Hagrid catch a snake?" asked Theodore.

"Yes," answered Daphne proudly. "I had to be sure it wasn't an accident after Harry told us the story about his cousin at the zoo."

"There are no accidental Parselmouths," Theodore observed. "You're either one or you're not. It is not a language you could learn or mimic."

"I know that, Nott," Daphne replied defensively. She sent her fellow Slytherin a glare before turning her attention back to Harry, her face softening. "Harry, don't you understand how important this could be?"

"I suppose," he said hesitantly, approaching the others, while his eyes never left the partially covered cage. He did have to agree that Daphne had a point, if he was a parselmouth it was an incredible gift and it was something that he should use, not allow to wither away.

Daphne smiled, looking pleased that he had decided to agree on her little experiment. "I wanted to tell you, all of you, but I didn't want others to over-hear… If it had gotten out that you were a Parselmouth…"

"What?" asked Harry, confused with how her demeanor and expression had changed so suddenly with the last part of her sentence. "What would happen?"

"It's not something to boast about," Theodore answered delicately.

"Why?" asked Harry, turning to see that the others too were looking at him with apprehension.

"Because Harry it's associated with the Dark Arts," explained Hermione.

"Yeah Harry, why else do you think the symbol for our house is a snake?" Tracey added.

Harry mentally cursed himself at such a large oversight on his part. He should have been more studious and learned as much as he could about this skill as soon as he discovered it, so that he wouldn't appear so foolish now. He made a mental note to make sure that he read up on the history of Parselmouth and the wizards and witches who wielded the incredible gift throughout history.

He stepped away from his friends to approach the small cage. His palms were slick with sweat, his heart drumming against his ribs, with each passing step. He wasn't sure what to expect or do when facing this snake, nervousness and exhilaration filled his insides as he readied himself to face the unexpected. He could hear his friends shuffling footsteps walking behind him. He tried to cancel them out, wanting to focus all of his attention on the cage, and what it held.

He reached out a slight shaky hand towards the tarp that covered the snake's cage, his fingers gripping at the fabric tightly. He let out a deep breath and with a quick tug, pulled the tarp completely off of the cage.

The tarp pooled around the cage, revealing Harry's first glimpse of the snake that Hagrid had caught. He recognized it as once, as an ordinary garden or grass snake. It was no longer than a meter with an intricate pattern going up its back as its triangular shaped head was crowned with the same pattern and colors. He could tell the snake was agitated as it slithered around the cage's perimeter, looking for any escape from its imprisonment, but it seemed to give up once the tarp had been lifted as its attention shifted to Harry.

Its dark eyes meeting Harry's before its forked tongue tasted the air.

Harry gulped, bringing his hands to his side, he knew he had the snake's attention as its dark eyes continued to survey him, its head slowly rising above the rest of its body as its tail gingerly gave a gentle flick.

"Is it saying something?" asked Hermione, who didn't bother to hide her excitement.

"No," said Harry, he could see the disappointment in his friend's expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Try to say something to it," encouraged Daphne.

"Easier said than done," mumbled Harry, believing his friend was over-simplifying matters. He noticed the snake's attention had shifted from Hermione to Daphne and now back to Harry. "Ergh… Hello?"

Nothing.

The snake simply continued to stare at him with those dark, intimidating eyes.

"What did it say?"asked Hermione eagerly.

"Nothing," answered Harry, trying his best to keep the disappointment and frustration out of his tone. His friends seemed to be expecting him and the snake to instantly begin conversing as if they were old friends. Was he and the snake really just supposed to hit it off at once, trading stories or discussing something as mundane as the weather.

He closed his eyes, bringing his attention back to that balmy summer day, when he had gone to the zoo with his relatives. He tried to remember every detail about his visit, and his encounter with the snake. He remembered how confused but excited he was when the snake seemed to be responding to his rambling. He had been both alarmed but thrilled at the idea that the animal could understand him.

He slowly opened his eyes, realizing that the snake was still watching him. He pushed out all distractions, ignoring his friends, forgetting about his first day of classes. His only focus was himself and the snake, nothing else mattered or existed at the moment. He took a deep breath and tried once more.

"_**Do you want my help?" **_

He could hear the gasps from his friends, their reactions temporarily penetrating his secluded thoughts. He was quick to mend the mental wall that he had made to block the outside world from him and the snake.

The snake's head darted a few inches up, Harry was sure the snake had heard and understood him. It's head slowly bobbled up and down as if answering his question. Harry smiled, _he was doing it! He was actually speaking and understanding the snake. _

He let out a weak chuckle, before nodding. Repeating the steps he did last time as he spoke once more. _**"Ok, I'll let you go."**_ He said, slowly, bringing his fingers to the cage door. _**"I'm real sorry about my friend catching you."** _He turned the latch on the door. _**"He meant you no harm."**_

The snake looked to have tilted its head to the side as if unsure it had heard Harry correctly. It opened its mouth and as it did, Harry could only stare in shock at what came next.

"_**Thanks,"  
><strong>_

Harry let out a shaky breath, as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips before his fingers fidgeted on the handle of the door before he slowly opened it. He fondly remembered the last time a snake had uttered that one but miraculous word to him.

The snake tentatively slithered over the leafy ground with surprising speed, freeing itself from the confines of the cage. It raised its head as its fork tongue tasted the air, its dark eyes scanning the surrounding area, before resting once more on Harry.

The snake slowly tilted its head down as if it was bowing in respect or thanks before it retracted its head back down onto the ground and without another word or reaction, the snake slithered off into Hagrid's garden.

"_**Wait!" **_Harry called, exhilarated by the brief exchange with the snake and the fact that he could understand it, just as it could understand him. A growing part of him didn't want the exchange to end so quickly.

To his surprise and relief, the snake did pause in its movement, raising its triangular shape head and turning to him.

"_**I was wondering," **_Harry paused, trying his best to be brief but informative with the snake, _**"If I could see you again?" **_He mentally chastised himself for how lame that had sounded.

The snake regarded him with those cool dark eyes, before slowly bobbing its head up and down in agreement.

Harry smiled at the prospect that he would be able to meet with the snake again, to hopefully practice and hone his gift.

"_**Excellent!" **_He said, unable to hide his excitement. His mood then dampened as he realized he had no idea how he was suppose to schedule a meeting with a snake. He looked up to see the sun slowly setting, and an idea came to him. _**"How about in three days?" **_

The snake looking at him strangely, not looking to understand what he was saying.

Harry frowned, pointing to the reddish glow of the sun as he clarified, "_**The passing of three dark skies?" **_

Harry wasn't sure if the snake understood him, as it continued to stare at him, but to Harry's relief it slowly nodded its head once more. It then surprised him when it lifted its tail and flicked it towards the outskirts of Hagrid's pumpkin garden.

Harry's attention shifted from the snake to the garden and then back to the snake, taking him a moment to register that the snake was suggesting a meeting point. _**"Yes, that would be perfect!" **_

The snake lowered its head and slithered away, the last part of the snake, Harry could see was the flick of its tail before it disappeared within the underbrush.

"You did it, Harry!" said an exciting Daphne.

He could hear the smile in her voice and he couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh at what he had just accomplished. It was brief, but he had done it. He had actually spoken to a snake. And hopefully he would be doing it again soon.

"That was remarkable!" praised Theodore; coming to Harry's other side, clapping him on the back.

"What did you say?" asked a curious Hermione, the Gryffindor second year falling into her overly eager student persona.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning back to his friends.

"What did you tell it?" clarified Neville.

"You didn't understand me?"

"Of course not, Harry," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't you remember only you can speak parselmouth."

"Oh yeah," replied a sheepish Harry, feeling foolish that he had expected his friends to understand him or the snake. "Then wait, what did you hear?"

"You sorta just hissed," explained Neville. The chubby Gryffindor looked a bit nervous and disturbed at retelling the incident. "It was rather creepy."

"No, it wasn't," protested Daphne. "I thought it was brilliant!"

"Let's just say, it was a combination, it was creepy-brilliant," Theodore mediated with a smile.

Harry snorted in amusement. "Creepy-brilliant?" he repeated, unsure how to respond to such a description.

Theodore remained smiling as he nodded his head. "It's not every-day you can be both creepy and brilliant, Harry."

"I'll say," Harry laughed as did the others.

"We should go see Hagrid," Hermione reminded them.

The friends nodded in agreement, not wanting him to wait too long for them as he was making tea for them.

"What are we going to tell him?" asked Harry.

"A little white lie," answered Daphne.

"But he's our friend," Neville pointed out, looking and sounding uncomfortable at the prospect of lying to Hagrid.

"I know," Daphne agreed, giving him a sympathetic look. "But this isn't something that we can tell him. Don't you remember the Stone and Fluffy?"

Harry knew at once what Daphne was referring to. It had only been last year when Hagrid made a few big slip ups in revealing information about Nicolas Flamel and Fluffy. Hagrid was a good and trusting friend, but he was not the best at keeping secrets.

"I agree," Tracey said delicately, trying not to sound disrespectful or rude.

The others nodded and mumbled their agreement. Harry was silently touched by their sincerity and their determination to protect him and his alienating gift. They didn't want to exploit him or his gift, but to protect him. They wanted to make sure that he could not be hurt by others if word had gotten out about his special ability.

Even though this gift may be stigmatized, Harry was determined to make the most of it. He would not allow the opinion of others to dictate to him what he could or could not do. He was not only going to try to do some research on his ability, but he was going to practice it, the best he could. He was going to perfect it! And meeting with the snake again could only help Harry as he tried to get use to this new and unusual gift.

He could only imagine the possibilities if he could fully understand and harness this special gift. One thing remained on his mind, something that he still could not shake. _How did it happen? How was he given such an incredible gift? _

He remembered his friends telling him, how rare the gift was and the only way of acquiring it was it being passed down through the family. His father was a pure-blood and according to Cyrus, the Potter name went back several centuries. But neither Remus, nor the others made any mention that his father could speak to snakes. However, the topic had never been properly brought up before.

But then again, maybe it was something that his father didn't feel comfortable sharing. Especially now that Harry understood how the magical world viewed those with the gift. They had labeled the talent, dark and dangerous, and so perhaps his father had decided not to speak of it, to anyone, including his friends…

Harry found the idea, credible but he was unsure if the origins could be traced to his father. Surely, if his father had the gift, then he would have entrusted it to someone. Harry's friends didn't treat him any differently now that they knew he could speak to snakes, surely, Remus and the others would not have ostracized his father had he entrusted them with the secret that he was a parselmouth.

Harry sighed, running his hands through his dark hair just as he and the others arrived at the Hagrid's doorstep.

Hermione knocked, they only waited for a few seconds before the door swung open as a smiling Hagrid greeted them. "Just in time for tea, come in." The friendly giant stepped aside allowing the friends to pass.

Harry was the last to pass, his fingers still in his messy hair and as he pulled them away he could feel his finger tips lightly skimming over his lightning scar. Harry's eyes widened, as a new and scary possibility came to the forefront of his mind.

If his family couldn't speak to snakes, then was it possible that his ability came not from blood but from his scar? He remembered Hagrid telling him during his visit to Diagon Alley that his scar was no ordinary mark.

The gift was associated with the Dark Arts and who was more dark or evil then Voldemort. It was a chilling thought that nestled within Harry's conscious. He wouldn't be able to rest or drop the thought unless he was proven right or wrong and there was only one person that he knew that would have answers to his question…

_Dumbledore_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see a different take on Harry's "first" talk with a snake. Perhaps a bit anti-climatic to those who were expecting a long drawn out conversation, but I never found it that believable when I came across it in stories (that could just be me).  
><strong>

**Yes, Harry will be having classes with all four houses. This was one of the things that bothered me in the books. Rowlings creates this amazing school with an intricate house system but only gives us a glimpse of a handful of students throughout the period of seven years? Most of them being in Gryffindor. This world is too rich to leave so many characters high and dry. I look forward to bringing a few 'canon' characters to life in this story.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to review, to let me know what you think. **

**You can always message me comments or observations as well.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Spectre4hire  
><strong>


	15. 14: Explanations

**A/N: No, I have not forgotten this story. Hopefully, you haven't either...**

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Fourteen: Explanations**

"And so there I was."

Professor Lockhart paused in his pacing to face the rest of the class-

He had been reading and acting out from one of his books for the majority of class time.

For Harry Potter, it was a rather tedious and boring first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was also a scary glimpse of what he had to look forward to in the class for the rest of the year. _It could be worse_, he mused, _at least it's not my O.W.L or N.E.W.T years._

"I had the creature cornered!"

The second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs girls gasped, they were occupying the first few rows of the classroom. Each and every one of them, looked to be on the edge of their respected seat, breathing in his every word as if it was as vital to them as oxygen.

"What did you do?" asked, a soft spoken Hufflepuff girl with a freckled face and short blonde hair. Harry recognized her as Sally-Anne Perks. She had been the girl who had been sorted before him.

"I did what I do best," Gilderoy assured her with his trademark smile.

It got the desired effect; the girls swooned while the boys groaned.

Theodore snorted; he and Harry had been sucked into sitting in the second row behind their friends- Daphne and Tracey. The latter being eager and determined to try to get the best seat she could. She succeeded, since she and Daphne were sitting in the front centered row.

"I vanquished the beast!" he boomed, raising his wand in the air, still wearing that smile as he waggled his brows. He then turned to the side of the room.

"Enter beast!"

Harry didn't know what was more amusing. The theatrics of Professor Lockhart or the fact that he had gotten Crabbe, to play the supposed 'beast.'

The burly, and intimidating second year Slytherin shuffled into the room, wearing a ludicrous looking werewolf costume. The boy was covered in dark furs with the head of an ugly looking wolf hanging over his face, allowing the class a glimpse of the embarrassing expression that flittered over Crabbe's reddening face.

Gilderoy pouted, coming off of his exuberant performance when Crabbe lumbered into the room. "You need to be menacing, boy! The werewolf simply didn't stand facing me like a statue!" Lockhart stamped his feet, reminding Harry of the many tantrums he witnessed his cousin give over the years when he didn't get his way.

Lockhart turned back to the class, "The werewolf attacked me! He came at me with his claws, howling madly as if possessed!"

The girls gasped in ohhhs and awwws.

"Oh brother," Theodore mumbled. He ran a hand over his face, the wincing of his eyes, showed Harry that his friend was probably experiencing the same thing Harry was- a headache.

"Now come at me!" challenged Lockhart, raising his wand once more, ready to meet the onslaught of the supposed werewolf.

The snickering and guffawing from the boys in the classroom must have caused something to snap within Vincent Crabbe's psyche. He came to his full height, before bellowing out an angry cry before charging at the Defense professor.

"That's it boy!" Lockhart said, with robust vigor, flourishing his wand in front of him. "Now, class this is how you properly disarm a raging werewolf!"

He followed his words with a complicated wand flourish, _"Lupus Septimus!"_

Nothing happened.

Gilderoy's famous witch weekly smile faded, while he stared blankly at his wand as if he had never seen it before. He had just enough time to look up to see Crabbe was still charging him.

"Ok that's enough," he said, trying to inject confidence into his tone, forcing his white smile to remain. "You can stop."

Crabbe didn't.

The hood of the wolf's head had fallen over Crabbe's face when he tried to stop his bulking legs. This resulted in him tripping over the furs, causing him to tumble forward, bowling into Lockhart.

The two collapsed into a heap of grunts and body parts as the class roared with laughter, mostly from the boys while the girls gasped in fear.

"Professor, Professor are you alright?" asked Tracey, jumping out of her seat, ready to render assistance.

"I'm fine," laughed Lockhart disentangling himself from a moaning Crabbe, pushing himself up and back on his feet. "The werewolf I faced and defeated packed a better punch." He followed up his reassuring words with another smile before he turned his attention to Crabbe who remained on the floor.

"Nice enthusiasm, young man. You would make the werewolf of the Balkans proud!"

Crabbe only groaned and grunted, ripping the furs off of him, and tossing them to the floor when he got to his feet. He rubbed at a nasty looking bruise over his right eye, glaring at Lockhart who didn't seem to notice that he was the target of the boy's ire.

Lockhart rustled the boy's hair. "Five points to Slytherin, for being a good sport!"

Crabbe glowered and grumbled before lumbering back to his table in the back of the classroom.

"A round of applause for my assistant," Lockhart coerced the class, gesturing to the retreating Slytherin.

The applause was half-hearted as many of the boys continued to snicker and chuckle at what they witnessed, none more than Harry and Theodore.

"I bet ya, the werewolf was smarter too," Theodore commented.

Harry laughed, "yeah, and it probably smelled better."

Professor Lockhart dusted himself off. He then ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair and made his way over to the chalkboard. "Now, the end result was the same as with all my adventures." He paused to allow the girls in the class to applaud, which they did.

He responded to the applause with an over-the-top flourish which complimented his dramatic bow.

When he returned to his full height, he puffed his chest slightly while his fingers adjusted his collar; he used his other hand to gesture to himself. "No matter what monsters lurk in darkness. I assure you that not only will I confront them, but I will defeat them!"

The girls immediately gasped and clapped once more, many of them jumping to their feet for a standing ovation, including Tracey.

He smiled and waggled his brows before taking a second bow.

"Oh brother," Theodore moaned, his head in his hands. "We're supposed to sit in on this class for the whole year?"

"Yeah, I reckon," Harry agreed, with resignation seeping into his tone, realizing that this was going to be another wasteful opportunity in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "At least, he's not possessed by Voldemort."

Theodore laughed into his hand, but didn't comment since Lockhart's eyes fell on the two resigned and bored second year Slytherins.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Nott, is there a problem?"

"No problem, sir," Harry quickly replied, realizing every eye in the room was now on him and Theodore.

"Yeah, professor," added Theodore. "We were just really impressed with how you never lost your cool against that werewolf."

"Yeah," Harry quickly agreed. He and Theo latched onto the idea that they could avoid any trouble by just simply flattering their egocentric professor.

It seemed to be working.

"It's one thing to read about sir…" Harry allowed himself a dramatic pause, before shaking his head in a look of wonder. "But to see it firsthand…"

It took all of Harry's discipline to not burst out laughing, fighting off a smile as he spoke. He could see that Theo was visibly shaking from suppressed laughter. Harry noticed an amused glint in Daphne's blue eyes as she and Tracey had turned in their seats when the professor had addressed them.

Lockhart let loose another satisfying smile, nodding his head in understanding. "Yes, yes. Reading is not the same as seeing it," he paused, "but it still does not beat doing it." He opened his mouth to continue but thankfully the bell rang, his smile fell, realizing that his time for talking about himself was over.

"Alright class," he said over the hasty packing of the boys in the back of the class. "Chapters five and six for next class," he then turned to Harry and Theodore and for a moment Harry thought they might actually be in trouble.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott, my door is always open. I would be more than willing to show you two a few pointers."

Harry, who had already pushed himself out of his seat, had just slung his bag over his shoulder. "Oh thank you professor," he replied, turning to Theodore, who too looked bemused.

"We might take you up on that."

Lockhart clapped his hands together. "Splendid!"

"What a class!" swooned Tracey, who looked to be walking on air as the four Slytherins filed out of the class.

"What a waste of time!"

"Jealous Nott?" asked Daphne.

"Of what?" replied Theodore, "In order to be jealous he would have had to have done something?"

Tracey harrumphed before going through her bag while the four friends walked towards their next class. "What do you call this?" She had pulled out one of Lockhart's books.

Theodore took one look at the book, before shaking his head in bewilderment, "I call that fiction."

"Fiction?" repeated a gob-smacked Tracey, reeling as if struck. "Were you not in that class? Did that sound like fiction?"

"You mean all those theatrics?" challenged Theodore. "Yeah, that was the very definition of entertainment not fact."

Any rebuttal that Tracey was about to use was delayed with the arrival of Neville and Hermione who met the four Slytherins at the top of the stairwell.

The two Gryffindors having finished their morning Herbology class joined the four Slytherins for their next class-Charms.

"So how was he?" asked Hermione, falling in step with Tracey. "Isn't he amazing?"

Tracey, who had been frowning at Theodore, turned to the Gryffindor with a bright smile. "Better than advertised!"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Did he show you the pixies?" asked Neville.

"I wish he did. Anything would have been better then what we got." Theodore then dropped his voice just above a whisper so that his next comment couldn't carry over to the girls.

"The pixies could have at least gouged my eyes out!"

Harry laughed, "yeah, but we'd still have to hear him!"

Theodore groaned, but any rebuttal was silenced as the two Slytherin boys received speculative stares by Tracey and Hermione, challenging them to continue down their current conversation.

Theodore who seemed willing to accept the challenge, opened his mouth, but Harry not wanting to be dragged into another argument about Lockhart, yanked on Theo's sleeve, silencing his friend.

"Then what did you guys do?" asked a curious Hermione, shifting her attention back to Tracey as the three girls resumed walking a few steps in front of the boys.

"He read from his books," answered Tracey, looking and sounding as if Christmas had come early. "He even acted some of them out!"

Hermione gasped, looking cross between wonder and jealousy, "he didn't?"

Tracey nodded smugly, clutching one of Lockhart's books to her chest, "he did."

"It must have been fantastic," Hermione proclaimed.

"And then some," added Tracey, whose voice took a somewhat whimsical tone.

It was evident that the two girls were on Cloud Nine with their discussions, not even acknowledging Harry and the others for the remainder of their walk to Charms class, talking about Lockhart the whole way.

"This is going to be a long year," muttered Theodore.

"I'll say," agreed Neville.

Neither boy looking very pleased at what the future may hold for them in the coming year. One thing was for sure that it would include plenty of Lockhart, and for the three boys it seemed they were going to be in for a challenging year…

* * *

><p>Thankfully for Harry, and the others, after a riveting Charms lesson, all thoughts and conversations about Lockhart had been forgotten and replaced with the talk of Charms.<p>

Tracey, Hermione, and Daphne were now all actively discussing the spells that the second years would be going over in the coming year while they filed out of the classroom after an entertaining first class.

Charms had been the second years' last class, with their professors of the day giving them enough homework to occupy the students' free time for the pending afternoon and evening hours.

Harry, who over the course of the summer holiday had been anxious to go back to school, which was fueled by a burning desire to know more about the magical world, found that fire had been somewhat doused after his first two days of classes.

He had forgotten the amount of homework that he would be stuck with until the end of term. In his quest for knowledge, and thirst of learning, he had forgotten the very fabric of school life-school work.

He would take a reprieve from some of that school work tonight, since he would be meeting with Dumbledore.

After his friendly conversation with a snake, Harry went straight to the Owlery, penning a short letter to the school Headmaster, asking to meet with Dumbledore at his earliest convenience. The Slytherin had dropped a few vague hints in his request, hoping it would result in an earlier meeting.

Harry's plan worked.

He received a letter from Dumbledore this morning at Breakfast, asking Harry to come to his office in the free hour before dinner.

Harry was approaching the soon to be meeting with a mix of trepidation and curiosity. He was hoping that the Headmaster would be able to help him solve a few of the mysteries that seemed to be gravitating around Harry. This included his ability to talk to snakes and the very mysterious but troublesome house-elf known only as Dobby.

"HARRY?"

Harry blinked, looking up to see all five of his friends were staring at him. The six of them were standing in an empty Charms corridor, just in front of the bewitched staircase.

Tracey, Neville, and Hermione were looking at him with a hint of concern while Theodore and Daphne didn't bother to hide their amusement at him spacing out.

"Huh?" asked Harry, feeling his cheeks heating up for not paying attention to his friends' conversing.

"You alright, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I was just thinking," explained Harry, turning to Tracey and Hermione, since they were the ones who had given him the sympathetic looks.

"About….?" Daphne said, urging him to continue with a wave of her hand.

"Dumbledore."

This perked them all up.

"Oh right," Theodore nodded. "You're seeing him tonight?"

"Yeah, before dinner."

"You better hurry," Tracey said, looking at her watch. "You don't want to be late."

"We have two hours before dinner," Neville observed.

"Dumbledore's a busy man," Hermione pointed out. "Better to try to see him now."

"She's right," Daphne agreed with a nod, murmurs of agreement coming from the others.

"I thought we were going to work in the library?" asked Harry self-consciously. He did want to speak with the Headmaster, but he also had a History of Magic essay that he needed to start.

"That's where we're going," Theodore gestured to himself and the others. "We'll meet you there, when you're finished."

Harry nodded at the reasoning. "Alright, I suppose I should go see him, then."

"We can always meet up after dinner," Tracey suggested.

"To finish **your** homework," Theodore joked, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"You can also tell us how the meeting went," Daphne put in, "I want to know what Dumbledore has to say about." The raven haired Slytherin paused, turning her head to make sure the friends were alone before she continued, this time her voice carrying just above a whisper, "about your Parselmouth abilities."

"How could I forget?" Harry said dryly, remembering the conversation he had with the snake in Hagrid's pumpkin garden from the night before. It was that discovery that spurred Harry to request to speak with the Headmaster as soon as he was available.

"What did you think he was going to ask Dumbledore?" Theodore asked, turning to Daphne. "Where he gets his lemon drops?"

Harry chuckled, and he wasn't the only one, Neville was too, while Tracey and Hermione snickered.

Daphne looked to be trying to either fight off her own amusement or annoyance, Harry couldn't tell. She then gave a dramatic sigh, before pinching her nose in feigning frustration.

"Everyone knows Dumbledore get's his lemon drops from Honeydukes."

Theodore, who had been smiling at his own joke, added a chuckle when Daphne delivered her own joking jab as a follow up to his own jest, "my apologies, Greengrass."

Daphne looking smug at getting the last laugh directed a backwards flick of her hand at Theodore. "There, there, Nott, no need to apologize. We are already familiar with your shortcomings. They come as no surprise to us." She looked to be enjoying every word of her playful jab.

"So no need to apologize," she said, the last part with a sweet smile, "what are friends for?"

"As much as I enjoy you two trading barbs," Harry said, after a pause so that he could stop his own chuckling.

"As you should," Theodore said.

"Quite right," agreed Daphne, with a nod.

"I need to go see Dumbledore."

"We're not stopping you, Harry," Daphne pointed out, she then extended her hands towards him in a dismissing gesture.

Harry took this as his cue to leave, leaving his friends at the bottom of the stairwell as he made his way towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>The playful and friendly atmosphere Harry took from his friends when he left them had all but evaporated from Harry's environment as he approached the headmaster's office. The smile he had worn when he left his friends was now replaced with a pensive frown.<p>

He had been amused and carefree when he left his joking and laughing friends, but now his palms were slick with sweat, and his stomach rumbled. Traits he associated with his fear of the unknown, the build- up of anxiety of not knowing what to expect or discover in his meeting with Dumbledore.

His friend's playful banter which had been on his mind no less than a few minutes ago had disappeared when his eyes fell on the gargoyle that stood in front of the headmaster's entrance. In the walk that he took down the corridor to reach the office, his thoughts began drifting on the number of growing questions that had been swirling within his mind in the past twenty four hours. Questions, he wanted answers for, and was hopeful that Dumbledore would oblige.

He was somewhat wary of his encounter with the Headmaster, remembering that he had been guilty of holding back precious information from Harry in the course of the past year and summer. However, Harry stopped his train of thought that was leading down a bitterer path, reminding himself that the Headmaster had sworn to be more open and honest with Harry.

And with Harry's last approaching steps, he knew that this would be the Headmaster's first opportunity to prove if he had been sincere or not in his promise during the summer holiday. Harry stopped in front of the gargoyle, which loomed over him, casting the Slytherin in the shadow of the stone gargoyle.

"Erghh," Harry said, scratching his arm while he tried to recall if he had been given a password in the letter he received at breakfast.

He remembered the letter being very brief with Dumbledore agreeing to meet and suggesting the time before dinner. It had been brief and business like, Harry recalled, except for the last part-

"_Remember Harry, to enjoy a good cockroach cluster before dinner." _

Harry hadn't been sure what Dumbledore had meant in the closing sentence. He had passed it off as normal behavior for the headmaster, but perhaps it served another purpose as well.

"Cockroach cluster?" guessed Harry, silently pleased with himself when the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the spiral staircase that would take him to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>"Come in," came the muffled reply after Harry knocked.<p>

The second year Slytherin turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door, he peeked his head in to see the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore standing behind his desk, his crooked nose in a book.

"Ahh, Harry, my boy," greeted Dumbledore, his blues shimmering over the dusty pages of the book he was reading.

"Thank you for seeing me, sir," Harry said, politely, closing the door behind him. His eyes went to the book that Dumbledore was holding, curious with the worn binding and leather cover, he tried to read the title, but instead of words all he could see were strange symbols.

"Those are runes, my dear boy."

Harry jerked his head up, embarrassed at being caught staring. However, his embarrassment disappeared when he looked up to see Dumbledore was smiling at him. Who then returned the book to the towering bookshelf beside his desk.

"Please, sit Harry."

Harry nodded his thanks, looking around the headmaster's intimidating but intimate office. He had only been here once before, and that brief visit was during the summer holiday.

Dumbledore had brought him here after rescuing Harry from his deplorable relatives a few weeks into the summer. He had wanted to see Harry's memory of Dobby's late night visit to the Dursleys.

Harry spotted the unique and rare, device known as the Pensieve tucked away in one of the corners of the office. It was lying on top of an ancient looking armoire.

A small, but sensational trill brought Harry's attention to the beautiful phoenix, known as Fawkes who was sitting on its ledge, directly next to Dumbledore's desk. Its long head tilting to the side as its intelligent eyes met Harry's.

Dumbledore gently scratched the crowning red feathers of Fawkes' head. "He remembers you, Harry."

Harry walked in between two circular shaped tables, on the top of these tables were very intricate but odd looking handheld magical instruments.

Harry standing in front of his comfortable, but ornate looking chair which had been strategically placed directly across from the headmaster's desk.

He smiled at the phoenix that was too far for him to scratch. "It's good to see you, too."

Fawkes trilled in reply.

"Sir is he named after Guy Fawkes?" asked Harry, taking his seat.

"You know Harry, very few have actually asked that question," responded Dumbledore sounding delighted with the chance to answer the question. He turned to the beautifully immortal phoenix whose black eyes returned the attention to its master. "As a matter of fact he is. I believed the name was fitting."

"Fitting?" repeated Harry, unsure if he heard correctly. He wasn't sure if he could make a connection between the magical bird in front of him and the gunpowder conspirator he learned about in primary school.

"Why yes, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "It's rather a simple explanation. You see phoenixes periodically explode—"

"Explode?" Harry's eyes widened taking in the appearance of the magical bird in a new light. "It actually explodes?"

"They are reborn in that 'explosion,' reborn from its ashes." Dumbledore clarified a hint of pride and affection in his tone while he stroked the phoenix's feathery head. "I had thought it was a rather amusing decision on my part."

Harry smiled, realizing the playful connection that the Headmaster was trying to make between the phoenix and the Gunpowder conspirator.

He shifted in his seat, unable to forget the exploding part that Dumbledore mentioned, feeling a growing concern that the bird in front of him might suddenly burst into flames.

"You mustn't worry, Harry."

He looked up to see he had the headmaster's attention.

"Fawkes is weeks away from his Burning Day," Dumbledore assured him. "They are remarkable creatures, Harry."

Dumbledore dropped his hand from Fawkes, "However, I assume that you did not come here this evening to talk about Fawkes."

"No, sir, I didn't."

"I must say, Harry, I was pleasantly surprised when I received your letter last night."

"I hope, I'm not intruding on anything, sir," Harry hastily replied, when he had sent the message last night he had feared that he was being rude and inconsiderate.

"Of course not," Dumbledore waved off his concern. "What good is a Headmaster if he does not have time to see his students?" He gestured to the small, egg shaped bowl on his desk. "Could I interest you in a Lemon Drop, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "no thanks, sir."

"No sweets before dinner?" Dumbledore's eyes shimmered with mirth before he popped one of the sweet candies into his mouth. "I was told that there was a certain incident at Kings Cross?"

"Yeah, the barrier had been sealed."

"Yes, I received a memo from Amelia Bones about that matter," Dumbledore remarked. "It was rather odd. In all my years at this school, I have never recalled a time of the barrier sealing itself."

"Sir, did she tell you why it was sealed?"

"No, she could only supply me with theories, but none of it was definite or carried an ounce of proof."

Harry hesitated, unsure how the headmaster would respond to Harry's own idea, but deciding no harm could come from his suggestion, he spoke.

"I might know why the barrier closed."

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore, raising his white brows.

"Yeah," answered Harry, remembering the conversation he had overheard between Cyrus, Miss Bones, and the Ministry worker. He only hoped that he didn't sound or appear foolish with his guess.

"I think Dobby did it."

"The house-elf?" Dumbledore asked, who looked to be mulling over the possibility. "That is a reasonable possibility."

Harry who took Dumbledore's words as encouragement, continued with his argument. "They said that it could have been sabotaged by goblin or house elf magic."

"Yes, I remember reading about that in the memo," Dumbledore said with a nod. "It seems quite plausible, Harry. This house-elf did sound rather adamant in making sure you did not reach Hogwarts." Dumbledore turned his attention away from Harry, who could see a thoughtful expression coming to the headmaster's face.

"Gus?"

Accompanying a soft pop, was a well dressed house-elf, it had happened so fast, Harry had nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He looked up at the house elf to see Gus was dressed in clean white linen that covered his body. The house elf seemed perfectly behaved; bowing his head to Dumbledore and when the house elf spoke, his voice was polite and friendly.

"How may Gus serve you, headmaster?"

"It appears that we may have a rogue house-elf try to attempt to contact Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Harry.

Gus turned to Harry, and offered him another small bow, "A rogue house-elf?" repeated Gus.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that he might try to break into Hogwarts."

"Never!" Gus replied in a fervent spirited squeaky tone. "I won't allow a breach!"

Dumbledore, who must have been use to the antics of the house-elf did not look surprised or alarmed by the house-elf's passion. "No, I didn't think you would, Gus. You serve both Hogwarts and myself honorably."

Gus's tennis ball size eyes widened in surprise at the compliment, immediately flourishing Dumbledore out of gratitude and respect, the house elf was bowing so low that his long nose skimmed the floor. "You are too kind!" He squeaked, his high-pitch voice cracking in jubilation.

"So you will tell the others?"

"YES!" Gus said, puffing out his chest in a show of pride. "I will alert every house-elf on the grounds! We will make sure that this rebellious house-elf does not enter these premises."

"Thank you, Gus," Dumbledore said, with a friendly smile directed at the house-elf.

Gus nodded once more, before turning to Harry. "Please, sir, do not judge us by the actions of this one house-elf."

"I…ugh… I won't," Harry stammered.

"You're too kind!" Gus said, and without another word, the house-elf apparated with a snap of his fingers.

Harry's eyes remained on the position where Gus had disappeared. "Hogwarts has house-elves?"

"Yes, they are responsible for all of the cooking and cleaning."

"I don't ever remember seeing one," Harry replied, trying to imagine a time he came across the creatures that live to serve.

"Then they are doing their job," Dumbledore observed. "A house-elf takes pride in his work, Harry."

"I noticed," Harry said, recalling the times that Blinky had served and pampered him during his stay with the Greengrass family over the summer. "Do you think they will be able to keep Dobby away?"

"Absolutely," Dumbledore answered confidently. "House-elves are very protective over their families and the grounds they preside over. They will make sure that this Dobby will not be able to intervene with you."

"I appreciate that," Harry said, honestly. The house-elf had already caused him serious trouble with his relatives over the holiday and had nearly caused him to miss the train. He would be thankful if he can avoid any further encounters with the elf.

"If we are lucky, they may be even able to even apprehend him," Dumbledore suggested. "Then perhaps we may finally be able to get some answers or insight into his peculiar behavior."

"I don't know about that," Harry admitted, remembering his brief attempts to get answers out of the house-elf had stirred the magical creature into violently harming himself.

"Was that why you wanted to see me, Harry?"

"It was one of the reasons," Harry answered truthfully.

"Oh?" asked a curious Dumbledore, his blue eyes looking over his half moon spectacles towards Harry. "And what are the others?"

"Icanspeaktosnakes."

Harry instantly and silently cursed his jumbled response. His revelation had come out an embarrassing tangled mess. His words smashed together, making his declaration unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, Harry. What was that?"

Harry's fingers nervously fidgeted on his lap, finding his throat suddenly dry. He tried for a second time, to reveal his newly discovered magical talent. He took a quick breath, and closing his eyes, in an attempt to try to calm the torrent of fears and emotions that he could feel bubbling up inside of him.

"I…I can speak to snakes."

Silence.

Harry was expecting silence. After everything his friends had told him about Parselmouths and their link to some of the darkest wizards and witches in the annals of magical history. He was sure that his revelation to Dumbledore would register only silence.

He opened his eyes slowly, forcing him to look up into the eyes of the Headmaster, who blue eyes were surveying him closely. The Headmaster's bemused expression accompanied by his silence, made Harry unsure if he should speak or remain silent and wait until Dumbledore addressed him.

"When did you find out, Harry?"

"I accidentally let loose a snake on my cousin, the summer before my first year here," answered Harry, who was unsure how Dumbledore would react to that sort of display of accidental magic. Harry was sure, he saw a flicker of amusement shimmer beneath the Headmaster's blue eyes at the image that his answer had conjured, but Harry couldn't be sure because it was gone so quickly.

"But I didn't think it was a big deal," explained Harry, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I-ugh- thought it was normal for wizards."

"And now you know it isn't?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but that was only because of my friends." He remembered their reaction to when he explained to them the incident at the zoo on the train ride. Their contrast of reactions, sharing with him a diversity of faces and words, but Dumbledore remained passively still, keeping his face neutral.

"Yes, I'm sure your friends were quite shocked," Dumbledore observed, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"That's an understatement, sir," Harry replied, feeling comforted by Dumbledore's amused reaction to the life changing revelation. "They told me that my particular magical skill made me a Parselmouth."

"Your friends are correct, Harry," Dumbledore agreed, with an inclination of the head, impressed with the pool of knowledge that he and his friends shared. "It is a very rare Magical skill."

"Tell me Harry, have you spoken to a snake since the one you 'accidentally' let loose on your cousin?"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I did, yesterday in fact."

"Yesterday?" repeated Dumbledore, "is that why I received your hasty message last night?"

"It is, sir," answered Harry. "Daphne wanted to make sure that I could really speak to snakes, so she conducted an experiment."

"She conducted an experiment?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah," affirmed Harry, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "She had gotten Hagrid to catch a snake for us so that I could talk to it."

"And you did?" guessed Dumbledore.

"Yeah, it wasn't a very long conversation."

"No, I wouldn't think it would be," Dumbledore agreed with a soft chuckle. "One can only imagine what a snake would want to discuss."

"Well, he just wanted to get out of the cage," Harry explained.

"A reasonable request from either an animal or a human," Dumbledore observed. "I suppose you released it?"

"I did, sir," Harry said. "The snake was very happy to be free and we agreed to meet again."

"Truly?" asked a surprised Dumbledore, his white brows shooting up.

"Yes, sir."

"How splendid," Dumbledore remarked, a finger trailing through his beard, his blue eyes distant as if he was lost in his thoughts, reflecting on what Harry had told him.

"Is there anything else you would like to add, Harry?"

Harry scoured through his memories and thoughts, trying to see if he could find any other bit of information that he thought the Headmaster would want in connection with his Parselmouth ability, but unable to think of anything else, he answered in the negative.

"First Harry, let me thank you for telling me this sensitive bit of information," Dumbledore began, his eyes falling on Harry, who could see the sincerity in the headmaster's eyes which further complimented the headmaster's sentimental words.

Harry was aware that the fallout of the Dursleys treatment of him, and the Headmaster's inability to follow through with Harry as he grew up, resulting in his abuse and neglect still weighed heavily on the Headmaster.

"However, I must admit that I'm not genuinely surprised at your ability to speak to snakes," Dumbledore admitted.

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, removing his glasses with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. "Tell me Harry were your friends familiar with why the trait was so rare?"

"Yes," answered Harry, still trying to discern what the Headmaster knew. "They told me that it was a magical trait that was passed down through blood."

Dumbledore gave a weak, albeit forced smile, as he put on his glasses. "I must say that your friends are well informed, for they are correct. In order for one to speak Parseltongue, one or both of their parents would need to be able to speak Parseltounge."

"But there was never any mention of my parents being able to speak it," Harry observed. "And with my mum being a muggle, I doubt she had the trait."

"You would be correct, Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "Neither of your parents were Parselmouth."

"So why are you not surprised, that I could speak it?" Harry pressed the headmaster. The information that Dumbledore was presenting him was leaving the Slytherin more frustrated than grateful for coming to see the headmaster.

"Because Voldemort could speak to snakes," Dumbledore clarified.

Harry stared at the Headmaster, his right hand instinctively going to the scar on his forehead. He didn't need to see the sad nod that Dumbledore gave him to know that the lightning shaped scar was the reason for the unique and prejudiced magical talent.

"That is no ordinary scar, Harry," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry stayed silent, hoping that the Headmaster would continue with the conversation and his line of thought, the headmaster did continue but his words seemed carefully chosen and his tone became more guarded.

"Harry, the scar on your head is something that I have never come across in all my years of studying magic," Dumbledore began, pausing and looking up at the Slytherin second year expecting him to interrupt or comment, but Harry remained quiet, too engrossed with the possibility of where this conversation could lead and reveal to speak, so the Headmaster continued.

"That is no ordinary scar, you possess Harry. On the night, Voldemort tried to kill you, I believe he accidentally transferred some of his power to you."

"Because of my mother's sacrifice?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "no, Harry, I'm unsure why this exchange of magic took place." He paused, remaining perfectly quiet, if Harry didn't know better he would have thought the headmaster was exchanging in some sort of silent debate.

He noticed Dumbledore's eyes wander for a moment to a particular book on his towering bookshelf, but the glance to the bookshelf was so quick that Harry wasn't sure if he had just imagined it.

Harry believed that the headmaster's sudden pause and quiet demeanor was somehow related to his trying to hide or keep information. Harry didn't want to seem paranoid or overly suspicious, but his time with the Dursleys and Dumbledore's inability to help Harry until he was confronted with the facts, only fueled Harry into believing that perhaps he wasn't being told everything.

"Sir, please?" he stressed the second word, hoping to convey his need to know the truth and not to be lied to.

Dumbledore's blue eyes turned away from Harry, and to Fawkes, who had been watching the exchange between headmaster and student silently. "Harry, I am unable to provide you with what you believe I know."

"I thought, you were going to be more honest with me," Harry pointed out, trying to keep his growing anger in check.

"I am, Harry," answered Dumbledore, meeting Harry's eyes. "I am honest in not knowing how Voldemort's powers came to you."

"But you have to have at least theories, to why I can speak Parseltongue especially since you seemed to already know and expect me to have these talents!"

"I do, Harry," answered Dumbledore. "I have several, but not many do I hold with any real confidence."

"Then you could tell me."

Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes while he rubbed the tip of his nose. "I do not want to misinform you."

"You don't seem to want to inform me of anything," Harry said bitterly, perfectly aware with how petulant he sounded.

Dumbledore to his credit had the decency to look slightly ashamed with the truth in Harry's outburst. He laid his hands one on top of the other on his desk.

"I admit Harry, that when I saw your scar before I left you with the Dursleys, that I had an impression that was no ordinary scar, but a magical scar."

"How did you know?"

"One does not live so long without being able to successfully observe and notice these sort of things, Harry. Especially with the facts that I knew revolving around how you received that scar," explained Dumbledore.

"Cursed scars are difficult to study, because so little has been written about them," he continued. "Your scar, however, is an enigma, never before have there been any records of a scar being a conduit of retrieving another wizard's talent through a spell."

Harry gingerly rubbed the lightning bolt etch across his forehead.

"Harry, you must trust me when I tell you, that if I had more information or a more plausible explanation that I would be inclined to share it with you, but for the moment, I am in the unfortunate position of disappointing you with my limited knowledge."

Harry stayed silent, processing everything Dumbledore had told him, but it was not just what he said, that Harry was intent on focusing on, but the tone and meaning behind the words in which he said. Harry disappointed with the limited information Dumbledore had, realized that he needed to make a decision.

He was either going to have to trust the Headmaster, and believe that Dumbledore was speaking the truth in not fully knowing about Harry's scar and that if he did that he would be more open to the idea of sharing what he knew with Harry.

Or Harry would have to believe that he was withholding information from Harry, deciding that it wasn't prudent in sharing with him, which also meant that he was also negating the agreement that the two had made in the aftermath of the Dursley fallout.

Harry was aware of the fragile relationship between himself and Dumbledore. If he was unable to trust Dumbledore now even after the Headmaster had promised to be more honest with him, then their relationship was doomed…

"Very well, sir," Harry said, putting his hands on the arms of his chair, to push himself out of his seat. "Thank you for listening."

"Harry, I assure you that I will research this more clearly."

"I know you will," Harry said, deciding not to add-_but I'm not sure you will share it with me._

"Thank you for coming to me, Harry."

Harry didn't meet the Headmaster's gaze, unsure he wanted him to see the disappointment or frustration that was sure to show in the young man's expression. He instead gave him a nod, not trusting his tone to be polite if he did reply.

Instead, he turned his back on the headmaster, silently excusing himself from Dumbledore and left the office.

It was not just his scar or his Parselmouth ability that Harry was left to ponder, but of his strained relationship with the headmaster…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off let me apologize for the long delay in this update. It was a combination of things that kept me away from this story, the work load for the past Spring semester and my muse leading me to other fandoms.**

**However, I'm back my plans for this story have not changed, now with school done, I should have more time to write and I hope to make real progress with this story in the coming Summer months.**

**This chapter was quite difficult to write especially the Harry/Dumbledore scene. I find Dumbledore difficult to write and hopefully I was able to convey the complexity in which I approach Dumbledore.**

**Until next time, **

**-Spectre4hire**


	16. 15: Seeking Glory

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Fifteen: Seeking Glory**

'_Harry, you must trust me.'_

Harry sighed, recalling the Headmaster's plea for trust and patience.

He looked up into the night sky, sprawled out above him like a dark canvas with glittering stars winking down at him. The Second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were on the Astronomy tower, paired off to take turns looking through the telescopes to chart the moons of Mercury or Saturn… Harry couldn't remember.

The usual studious and disciplined Slytherin was preoccupied due to his recent talk with Dumbledore. He went into the meeting with high hopes, but left afterwards disappointed, with more questions than answers. Not all of which pertaining to his scar, some of these new questions were gravitating towards Dumbledore…

"Harry?"

"Huh," Harry blinked, awkwardly running a hand over his face, when he realized he was caught not paying attention by his partner. He looked over to Susan Bones, who was watching him strangely.

"It's your turn with the telescope," she commented, gesturing to the telescope, as she began gathering up her parchment.

"Oh yeah," Harry frowned, scratching the back of his neck, trying to remember the information and directions that they were given about the Project at the beginning of class. He inwardly sighed, unable to recall the instructions for the Project, his thoughts on Dumbledore had led him astray. He was now uncertain and unprepared to handle his part of the project.

"Are you alright?" asked the red headed Hufflepuff, with a sincere tone. Her soft blue eyes had a gentle hue of curiosity.

_Oh, you know, _Harry mused to himself,_ just the usual drama- dealing with a deranged house elf, a cursed scar, and talking snakes..._

She must have taken his silence the wrong way, since she began to back-pedal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry-"

"No, it's fine," Harry cut-in quickly, not wanting to come across either rude or snobbish to the young Hufflepuff who had only been kind and nice to him in their limited interactions. _Great way to return the favor,_ he reminded himself, of how he was now repaying her kindness by not paying attention to their project.

"I just, have a lot on my mind," he said, hoping his tone was successful in conveying his gratitude on her thoughtfulness. To emphasize his tone, he forced himself to smile, hoping the combination of his tone and smile was enough for the Hufflepuff.

It seemed to work, since she returned his smile, and nodded. "It's obvious that the moons of Saturn are not one of them."

He was caught-off guard by the unsuspected but friendly jab. He offered her a shrug while he looked over his mostly blank piece of parchment, "Ugh, I guess, you're right."

She giggled, before letting out a feigning exasperated sigh, "I suppose I should help you."

Harry shook his head, "no, you don't have to." He replied, he had gotten himself into this mess and it would have been unfair of him to drag her down with him.

She responded to his dismissal of her offer with an unexpected but teasing click of the tongue. "You must have forgotten, Harry, but this a joint project. It would look rather bad of me if my partner did so abysmal on **our **project."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, with a weak chuckle, hoping to cover up his embarrassment. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair. He looked down at his parchment before turning to Susan's. He was quick to discover that he had a lot of work ahead of him if they were going to finish this project. He inwardly chastised himself for allowing himself to become so distracted with his musings on Dumbledore to have completely zoned out on his in-class Astronomy Project.

He looked over at his partner, who had just sprawled out the charts she had already recorded on the moons of Saturn. Instead of being angry, frustrated, or annoyed at Harry's ineptness, she seemed perfectly calm and at-ease.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see Susan was smiling at him again.

"No more day-dreaming," she playfully chided.

Harry chuckled, "I suppose that's only fair." He sat down next to her at their small table in front of their telescope. He was quick to lay out a few pieces of parchment, dipping his pen into his ink bottle, and following Susan's instructions as he tried to make up for the self inflicted loss of time, in hopes of finishing their project before class was over.

"Five more minutes," Professor Sinistra called out to the class. The Astronomy professor was walking between the rows of telescopes and tables, occasionally looking over some of the student's charts, and chatting with the partners to offer a word of encouragement or instruction. Thankfully for Harry, she was on the other side of the Astronomy Tower, talking with Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott.

After scouting the professor's position, Harry looked back down on his chart. He had just finished scribbling Pandora's position. He had been working diligently the last twenty minutes since Susan had taken the initiative in catching him up with their in-class project. He was responsible for the moons closest to Saturn while Susan was putting the finishing touches on some of Saturn's furthest moons.

He snuck a glance at Susan's parchment to see she had just finished up on the moon Titan. A pang of guilt shot through him, knowing it was his fault for the predicament that he had put him and Susan in. His daydreaming was jeopardizing not only the completion of their project, but his and Susan's grade. Yet, the sincere and kind spoken Hufflepuff didn't seem the least bit angry or concerned about the project, he could hear her humming softly as she began labeling some of the other moons of Saturn.

He himself had just finished labeling Atlas and Prometheus when Professor Sinistra's voice cut through. "Time's up, please don't forget to put you and your partner's name on the charts, and hand them in."

"Whew," Harry said under-his-breath, realizing he finished just in the nick of time. He quickly wrote in his name below Susan's, who then took his and her parchment.

"Not too shabby, Harry," she said, inspecting his offered piece of parchment.

"Sorry again," he said sheepishly, packing up his books. "And thanks for your help."

After putting her Astronomy book in her bag, she looked up at him and smiled. "Not a problem, it felt good to save the-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry rolled his eyes, at her dramatic and mischievous use of the title. "Yes, you saved me from the jaws of defeat, and the clutches of a bad grade."

She giggled, and nodded, "a-self-inflicting defeat."

"Fair point," he deadpanned, watching as Susan quietly handed Professor Sinistra their joint chart of Saturn's moons. The Astronomy professor gave the pair a kind smile before returning to collecting the other student's charts.

Harry was trying to search for the proper words in wanting to convey his appreciation and gratefulness for her kindness in helping him with their project. When she had every right to be angry or frustrated with him, she was only polite and friendly with him as she helped him with his part of their project while also having to finish her part.

"Thanks again," he repeated the words, from a few seconds ago, mentally chastising himself for not having been able to pick a better choice of words. He looked over to see Susan didn't seem the least bit bothered at the continued heaping of thanks- taking his apologies and thanks in stride.

Harry slid his bag over his shoulder. "We should do this again some time."

"You mean charting the moons of Saturn?" she joked.

"We already charted Saturn's moons," Harry replied, "maybe, next time we can chart Mercury's moons."

"Mercury doesn't have any moons, Harry," Susan dead-panned.

"Oh, right," Harry frowned at his continuous display of incompetence. "I'd forgotten." He didn't get to hear Susan's joking reply, since another voice broke through their intimate conversation.

"Come on, Susie!"

The Second year Slytherin and Hufflepuff looked over simultaneously to see Hannah Abbot and Sally-Anne Perks both waving and calling over their fellow Hufflepuff. Susan looking a bit embarrassed at her friend's over-the-top waving turned to face Harry, who could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Those are my friends," she explained, with a feigning sigh, "And probably my cue to leave."

Harry chuckled, his eyes roaming the Astronomy Tower to see his own Slytherin friends were waiting by the exit, unlike Susan's friends who were smiling and giggling, his friends were not looking particularly friendly. Daphne was wearing a frown, coupled with her usual icy stare; Theodore looked bored and uninterested at the people around him. However, Tracey sent Harry a wink, with a mischievous smile, he inwardly groaned, knowing his friend well enough to know that smile meant nothing good to him.

"Well, those are mine."

"It was good working with you," Susan said, as she began to walk towards the pair of Hufflepuff girls. "Even, if I had to do all the work." Her joking tone took the sting out of her playful jab.

"Well, next time, I guess I'll do the work," he called back, realizing that he had given her an invitation for them to get together again.

Susan must have sensed the meaning in his reply too, since she turned to give him a smile. "I'd like that." Those were her last words before she met up with her two friends, who were giggling with one another, before the trio of Hufflepuff girls left the Astronomy Tower.

Harry could only smile while he watched Susan lead her friends down the stairwell and off of the Astronomy Tower. Silently wondering if she would take him up on his offer, as he walked over to his friends, he found himself silently hoping she would accept. Believing he may have found a new friend in the sincere and amiable Susan Bones.

"Enjoy mapping the moons?" Daphne put-in sarcastically when he joined his friends.

"Who wouldn't be?" quipped Harry, as they began their descent down the Astronomy Tower staircase.

"You seemed distracted in class," observed Theodore.

"I was."

"Still thinking about your meeting with the Headmaster?"

Harry nodded to Theo's follow up question. He had given his Slytherin friends as well as Hermione and Neville a summary of his disappointing discussion with the Headmaster in the time between dinner and their Astronomy class.

"Maybe you should try seeing him again," Tracey suggested, sobering up from her previous mirth and playfulness. "Perhaps see him another day this week?

Daphne scoffed, "I don't think Dumbledore will change his mind because Harry decides to meet with him on a Thursday."

Harry appreciated his friend's sarcastic sense of humor, silently agreeing she made a good point. He was sure Dumbledore's answers and thoughts on the matter would stubbornly remain the same, for the time being…

* * *

><p>It had been more than two weeks since Harry had spoken to Dumbledore. It was an encounter that he was trying to put in the back of his mind, ever since the Astronomy class incident. He couldn't allow himself to become distracted about the Headmaster, not now, not when every class was giving him loads upon loads of homework.<p>

He and his friends were walking down the dungeon corridors for their mid-week Potions class with the Gryffindors. He and his fellow Slytherins had just gotten out of another insufferable Defense against the Dark Arts class. In which their egocentric Professor had passed around a quiz that had nothing to do with the Dark Arts but everything to do with him-Lockhart. To make matters worse, the quiz would be their first major grade of the term.

"And Neville was the only one who got the question right!" praised Hermione, she and Neville had joined them at the entrance of the dungeons so that the friends could make the descent into the dungeons together. The two Gryffindors had come back from what sounded like a rousing Herbology class with the Ravenclaws.

Harry looked over to see a flustered, but smiling Neville, who looked embarrassed but proud at Hermione's doting on his skills for Professor Sprout's class. It was no secret in the group that Neville was the undisputed expert in Herbology. Harry and the others had all come to Neville in the course of last year for their friend's help in the subject. There was no doubt they would be asking him for help throughout the course of this year too.

"Good job, Nev," Harry said, patting his friend on the back. Tracey and Daphne joined in, on offering their praise and congratulations on Neville. Theodore only grumbled a few words, it was clear he was still very annoyed at Lockhart's most recent class, and Harry couldn't blame him, sharing his own frustration and annoyance at a teacher who seemed incompetent in the subject he was supposed to be teaching.

"What's wrong Theo?" asked Neville.

"Lockhart," was the grumbled reply.

"He's just in one of his moods," dismissed Daphne, sounding equal parts bored and annoyed.

Theodore shot a glare in Daphne's direction who returned the icy stare with one of her own.

"I suppose you had to take his quiz?" asked Neville, delicately broaching the subject.

"That quiz was rubbish!" Theodore growled. "I didn't think anybody could be so arrogant!"

"Don't be mad at Lockhart," Tracey stepped in, to defend her favorite professor. "If you had read the books, then you would have done alright."

"You can't be that thick, Trace." Theodore said with a look of bemusement. "How does knowing his favorite color or hobby help us against fighting the Dark Arts?"

Harry silently agreed with Theo's stance and statement. It wasn't even October yet, and Harry had already had enough of Lockhart and his classes, which revolved squarely around him and his supposed adventures. Looking over, Harry could see the slightest nod from Neville, while Tracey and Hermione looked scandalized, turning to one another for support, while Daphne remained bored and uninterested at the conversation altogether.

However, no fervent defense from Hermione or Tracey came, since the six friends rounded the final corridor that led them to their Potions classroom. A few other students were milling around the door, including Gryffindor girls Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown. The two girls were whispering and giggling in hush tones, further away from the classroom and closer to Harry and the others, was the only person who could make Harry's mood worse.

Leaning against the wall with his trademark smirk was Harry's fellow Slytherin-Draco Malfoy. He was surrounded by his usual goons, Crabbe and Goyle, the two glowering gorillas stood to Draco's left while Pansy Parkinson stood on his other side. She had just let loose a peal of laughter which caused Harry to shudder at the shrieking noise that came out of the pug like appearance of the Slytherin girl. Not to be outdone, Millicent Bulstrode, stood on the other side of Pansy, her large arms crossed, wearing her usual dour expression.

"Great," murmured an exasperated Daphne, "as if listening to Nott whining wasn't bad enough; I now have to listen to him."

She didn't need to say his name for Harry and the others to know who their friend was referring to. As if on cue, Draco pushed himself up from the wall, he was leaning on. His grey eyes locked onto Harry's, his smirk in place as he took a few casual strides over to Harry and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind.

"If isn't Potty and Pals," Draco sneered, "His misfit friends of mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors."

Draco's cruel words got his desired effect. Pansy let loose another shrieking round of laughter, with Crabbe and Goyle guffawing.

Harry glared at his Slytherin rival, after his class with Lockhart, Harry had no patience for scum like Malfoy, he opened his mouth to tell Draco to shut, but it was another voice who replied to the Slytherin bully.

"Go away Malfoy," Neville put in, his voice wavered slightly, but the pudgy boy stood tall.

Neville's display of bravery sent Draco and friends into another round of raucous laughter, before Draco stepped forward with Goyle at his heels. "Or you'll do what Longbottom? Sit on me?"

Neville wilted under the combine stare of Goyle and Draco; the former cracking his knuckles while the latter wore his vicious smirk.

"Or I'll hex you," Nott stepped in, to defend his friend.

"You're better than them, Nott," Draco glowered. "You shouldn't be around such filth." The Slytherin pure blooded jerk emphasized his point, by pinching his nose with one hand, while pointing to Tracey and Hermione with the other.

"The only filth I see is you, Malfoy," Theodore responded, stepping in between Draco and Hermione and Tracey's position.

Draco's cheeks tinged at the barb, but he was quick to recover. "Be careful Nott, you might want to speak more properly to the next Slytherin seeker."

"I thought Quidditch was a game of talent?" Daphne offered, stepping up beside Nott. "And last I checked you didn't have any talent."

"Now, Daphne let's be fair," Theodore joined in with a chuckle. "Draco's very talented at bringing up his father's name."

This sent Harry and the others into a fit of laughter at the truthful jab at Draco and his constant prattling of his father and the Malfoy 'legacy.' Before any further insults could be exchanged, the Potions door swung open as Harry's Head of House stood in the doorway. Professor Snape was dressed in his usual dark robes, his dark eyes scanning the corridor.

"Get in," he ordered.

No one needed to be told twice. Parvati and Lavender who had been watching the display of the in house fighting of Slytherin were first to go in; keeping their heads down as they passed the Head of Slytherin. Neither Gryffindor girl wanted to be the target of his usual disdain and ire towards their particular house.

"Come on," Harry encouraged, his friends, leading them past Draco and his posse. He met his professor's intimidating stare while he walked by to enter the classroom. Harry walked to the front of the classroom where he and Hermione had been sitting together since their first potions class last year.

She put down her bag beside him, and Harry was quick to offer her arm a friendly pat and her, a smile, knowing that Draco's words had upset her. She responded with a smile before sitting down in her seat and taking out her things.

Harry remained standing at his table as he watched Tracey and Daphne take the seats behind his and Hermione's. Daphne was whispering something to the crestfallen Tracey, whatever she said; it must have had the desired effect since Tracey giggled when the two girls took their seats. Theodore and Neville took seats to Harry's right, remaining in the front row. The two boys were conversing softly, no doubt, whispering curses and insults to use on Draco and his goons the next time they got a chance.

He finally took his seat when the other Gryffindors and remaining Slytherins entered the classroom. A sense of pride swelled within Harry, at his friend's stance of unity and their readiness to defend one another from Malfoy and his cronies. Even with them bickering about Lockhart and his credentials, seconds before their encounter with Draco, they were ready and able to put aside their own opinions and differences to stand up for one another. Because that's what friends do…

* * *

><p>"He can't become seeker!" proclaimed Tracey, as the friends filed out of the Potions classroom. The six friends of Slytherins and Gryffindors walked together down the dungeon corridors after another exhausting Potions class.<p>

"Not this again," groaned Daphne, sounding annoyed and exhausted.

Tracey ignored her friend's response turning to Harry. "You're trying out, right Harry?"

"Ergh," Harry stammered.

Tracey frowned; she must have sensed his hesitancy since she added. "You have to, Harry. You're a great flyer! You're sure to beat Malfoy at the try-outs."

Harry would be lying to himself if he didn't say he enjoyed flying. The times he did it over the summer holiday had been refreshing and quite fun, but he wasn't sure about Quidditch. He saw the two as different entities entirely. He wasn't so keen on the latter, especially since some of the more bigoted Slytherins were on the House Team. He wasn't eager to invest his free time flying with so many of the more prejudicial snakes in the house of Slytherin. He also didn't want to further burden his work load either with his bustling school schedule and the multitude of homework that each teacher was giving them.

Thankfully, he didn't have to voice his mixed opinion since it was his friends who rallied to his defense.

"You can't make him play, Tracey," lectured Hermione.

"I'm not!" protested Tracey sounding offended at the mere idea.

"So why are you pressuring him?" asked a quiet Neville.

"I'm not," Tracey repeated in her protest, turning to the two Gryffindors. "I just don't want Draco to be Seeker!"

"Then you should try out," Daphne observed. "And leave Harry out of this silly sport."

Harry turned to the deflated Tracey. He knew her intentions were good, but she had a way of going over-board or overly enthusiastic about certain things, and Quidditch was at the top of that list.

"I'll think about it, Trace," Harry said, but wasn't keen on making any sort of guarantee or promises to actually try out for the sport.

She bowed her head, "sorry, Harry, I just got a little carried away."

"A little?" asked Daphne, a faint mirthful twinkle in her blue eyes.

Tracey stuck out her tongue at her fellow Slytherin.

Harry could only chuckle at the two's antics, arriving at the Great Hall for lunch, the Slytherin and Gryffindors parted to their respected tables. Harry led his friends to the end of the Slytherin table where they had been customarily sitting since the beginning of last year. Harry and Theodore took to one bench while Tracey and Daphne sat across from them.

Harry looked up to see several of the older Slytherins had been watching them, their faces masked and their emotions contained, making sure not to let slip what they were thinking or feeling. It was a skill that was required if you wanted to survive in the house of Slytherin where it was paramount not to show any sign of weakness that your enemy could exploit.

"All smiles at the Slytherin table," Tracey commented dryly.

Harry chuckled, his attention shifted back to his friends, and the wonderful spread of food at their table. He added a turkey leg and gravy onto his plate, before responding. "We're the cheeriest bunch in all of Hogwarts!"

This caused the other friends to chuckle and nod in agreement as they addressed their own plates adding different assortments of food and sides.

Harry was about to take a second bite out of his delicious turkey leg but was interrupted by a series of blinding flashes. He grunted, dropping his turkey leg in the process, seeing white stars in his now blurrying vision. He pushed up his glasses, so that he could rub his weary eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded a terse Theo.

Harry was sure that his friend had been caught by the flashes too. Satisfied that he could no longer see white stars in his vision, he returned his glasses to their rightful position allowing him to see who had been the culprit of blinding him with the multitude of camera flashes.

Standing at the end of their table, between the two rows of seats, was a small boy with mousy brown hair, brown eyes and a wide smile. The Gryffindor crest on his uniform was easily discernible and the boy's small height signaled that he was probably a first year. He seemed full of exuberance practically bouncing on one foot to the other.

"I'm Colin Creevy!" he said, in way of introduction, raising his camera for another picture, both Harry and Theodore were ready to duck under the table to take refuge from the blinding flashes, but there was no need. Daphne had snatched the camera from the young boy's grip.

"Stop that," she chided, with an icy glare that caused Colin to quiet any protest, he may have had. She put the camera on the table, in front of her, a challenging glare in her blue eyes, before adding, "You take another picture and I'll hex you."

The young first year looked startled at her threat, gulping loudly before nodding in agreement. He turned to Harry, his exuberance replaced with his anxiety as he wrung his hands before him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Harry lied, knowing that Daphne had succeeded in teaching the boy a lesson. "It's just rude to sneak up on someone like that."

Colin had the good sense to look embarrassed before meekly nodding. "I'm sorry; I just have wanted to take your picture since I first heard about you."

"Erh thanks?" Harry said, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. He snuck a glance down his table to see more and more Slytherins were turning in their direction. No doubt, they were all curious in how he was going to handle this Gryffindor interloper.

"I just had to meet you, I've heard so much about you!" Colin admitted, "My family back home won't believe that I met the Harry Potter! We might be muggles but we know so much about you!"

Harry inwardly groaned at this boy's praise, feeling a rush of embarrassment and annoyance swell within him. To make matters worse once the boy mentioned his muggle heritage, a rush of dissenting whispers went up and down the Slytherin table.

Colin must not have noticed the table's reaction, since he continued. "My friends told me I shouldn't come see you because you're a Slytherin."

"You should have taken their advice," Theo muttered darkly, still annoyed at being caught in the crossfire's of Colin's camera barrage.

Colin gave a weak chuckle, before his eyes finally traveled up the table to see more unfriendly faces and stares aimed in his direction. "I think…I think, I'll be going back to my table, now." He turned from his camera which was resting on the table to Daphne; she gave him an imperious nod. He was quick to grab his camera and retreat back to his own table without another word or wave.

"You have to admire his courage," Tracey said, her eyes shimmering with mirth while the corners of her lips tugged upwards. She was obviously enjoying herself and the scene that had unfolded between them, "Walking right into the lion's den and all."

"It was stupid," Daphne declared with a shake of her head. "Does he know nothing? What sort of fool, proclaims he's a muggle right in front of the house of Salazar Slytherin?"

"Well you know Gryffindors always acting without thinking," Theodore quipped, before taking a long sip from his pumpkin juice filled goblet.

Harry had watched the young Gryffindor return back to his table, immediately be engulfed by his fellow first years, all of whom had their heads bowed, and talking quietly amidst one another.

"Picking up another stray, Potty?"

Harry inwardly sighed, before turning in his seat to see Draco and his goons a few seats away, all of them looking entertained and amused at the scene that took place."Shut up, Malfoy."

"It's pathetic you know," Malfoy drawled, loud enough so that the other Slytherins further up the table could hear, "Allowing that mudblood so close to our table."

To Harry's own frustration and disappointment, whispers of agreement spread up and down the house table, many of the Slytherins nodding in agreement. This only seemed to strengthen Draco, feeding his already over-sized ego, as he continued:

"It's one thing to be friends with mudbloods, Potter. You're only sullying your own reputation," Draco sneered. "But make sure you keep that filth away from our table. Lest people think that the house of Salazar is within reach of these…animals."

Another ripple of agreement went up and down the Slytherin table. Harry clenched his fists under the table, trying to push back the growing tide of anger which was aimed at Draco and his fellow Slytherins for being so narrow minded and prejudicial.

"Come on Harry," Daphne said quietly, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Let's get ready for Charms."

Tracey and Theo were quick to get up from their seats as well, grabbing their things as they did. Harry looked back at Draco who seemed to be enjoying all the attention directed at him, lavishing praise that was being heaped on him upon the older Slytherins for his cruel words. It was enough to make Harry's stomach turn.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, grabbing his own bag. "I think I lost my appetite."

* * *

><p>Peace…<p>

After a rather tumultuous day, Harry Potter was glad to take a moment and bask in the peaceful refuge that the school library provided him. Even if he had to focus his time and effort on his homework and studies, he still relished the quiet peace that could only be found within these walls.

He didn't have to worry about Malfoy or his goons. He didn't have to think about his House's prejudices and persecutions. Here, he didn't have to listen to Lockhart's rambles or Binn's droning. It was the library who provided a haven for him, offering him aide in classes when certain professors couldn't.

"Was the Goblin Rebellions in 1456?" asked Neville, a tinge of worry in his question. The plump Gryffindor was sitting across from Harry and Theodore at their favorite table in the library. The trio of boys was trying to complete their History of Magic essay. More than a dozen history books and text books lay open on the boy's table. Daphne and Tracey had gone off to the Owlery after dinner to send letters to their respective mothers. Hermione was somewhere in the library, no doubt collecting tomes and texts for both class and some reading of her own.

"You have to be more specific, Nev," Theodore replied, looking up from his textbook, "Which rebellion exactly?"

Neville gulped, blinking owlishly. "You mean there was more than one?"

Theodore offered him a sympathetic smile, "There were more than two dozen in the span of 1215-1475."

"Oh," Neville said, anxiety creeping into his tone as he re-examined the essay he had been working on for the last hour.

"Let's see," Theodore said, tapping his chin with his forefinger. "There was the rebellion of 1335, the wizards won that one. Then another one occurred three decades later, the wizards won that too, but lost a lot of lives in the process.

Harry rolled his eyes, he was sure his friend was enjoying himself. He found it hard to believe for Theo to be so informative in the History of Magic especially when they had a horrid teacher like Professor Binns, but the Slytherin always chalked it up to his own interest in history. It was an interest that Binns couldn't kill, no matter how much the ghost professor could try with his boring lectures.

"Then the one in 1415, very bloody, the goblins actually won that one, killed a lot of wizards and witches in the short span too," Theodore was now tallying up the rebellions on his hand, counting each one with a raised finger.

"We get it, we get it," Harry cut in, feigning exasperation. "But can we please focus on the particular rebellion we were assigned."

"Oh right," Theodore smiled, before turning to Neville. "That one was in 1426."

"Thanks," Neville said, looking down at his essay, before beginning to fix his miscue. Since the Gryffindor was erasing more than once, Harry had the inkling that Neville had made the slip-up numerous times throughout the course of his essay.

"You know," Harry drawled, looking up from his newly completed essay. "This would have been a lot easier if we had a competent teacher to help us."

"You mean like Lockhart?" replied Theodore, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

Harry snorted in amusement, before shaking his head. "If he taught the class it wouldn't be a history of Magic, but a history of him!"

"We're already taking that class," deadpanned Theodore. "It's called Defense against the Dark Arts."

This sent the three friends into a round of laughter, but they were careful not to laugh too loudly, since they didn't want to be the target of the librarian's ire. Harry turned his attention to his finished essay, feeling a sense of appreciation and gratefulness now that it was completed. This particular assignment had consumed most of his study time in the last few days. He was also pleased with his timely completion because he was supposed to meet up with Susan in the library shortly.

He had offered to get together with her after his Astronomy Project debacle, and was silently pleased when she approached him after their afternoon Astronomy class. He was looking forward to getting together and getting to know the Second Year Hufflepuff, even if school and homework had to be involved.

His musings were interrupted when a pile of books were dropped unceremoniously onto their table. He didn't have to look up to know the culprit was Hermione Granger. She took her seat next to Neville, while Harry and the other two friends attention remained on the number of books she had collected.

"A little light reading?" Theodore teased.

She smiled, "something like that." She then picked up one of the books, and offered it to Theo, who looked at the offering strangely.

"It's the book on the Giant Wars, you wanted," she clarified.

A look of understanding and satisfaction came to Theo's face as he grabbed the book with a nod of thanks and a smile. He quickly thumbed through the massive tome, eagerly reading bits of excerpts on any page he happened to stop on.

"Giant wars?" Neville repeated. "I didn't think we're studying them until next term."

"We're not," Theo explained, looking up from his book. "This is just for some reading in my spare time."

"I could really use some spare time," Neville groaned good naturedly, before going back to his essay.

Satisfied, when he finished looking through the contents of the book, Theodore packed the tome in his bag.

"I'd like to borrow it when you're done," Hermione said, who had already opened one of the many books she had gathered. She too was thumbing through it, periodically stopping to write down a line or two of notes on a piece of parchment before continuing.

"Not a problem," Theodore smiled.

She returned his smile before returning to the book she was looking through.

"Which one of these books is for school?" asked Harry, cautiously picking up one of the closer books. He read the title: _An Anthology of Medieval Charms and Potions_.

Hermione brushed away some of her bushy brown hair that was threatening to fall over her face, "Mostly for school."

"I don't remember this on our reading list," Harry observed, gesturing to the book he was holding.

"Be careful with that," Hermione warned in a worried tone, "that was written by a monk in the fifteenth century!"

Harry put down the book in hopes of appeasing Hermione. Though he did notice Theo was now looking at the book with a particular interest. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his two history enthusiast friends.

"So what are you working on now?" asked Neville cautiously.

"Transfiguration," she answered.

Theo frowned. "I thought we turned that particular assignment in already?" He asked looking to Harry and Neville for confirmation.

"We did," Harry confirmed, while Neville nodded affirmatively.

"I know that," Hermione said. "I'm just trying to get ahead."

"Why does that not come as a surprise?"

Harry and the others turned to see the two newest arrivals of Tracey and Daphne.

Hermione smiled, looking mildly embarrassed, while Tracey took a seat on one end of the table between Theodore and Hermione, and Daphne took the seat at the opposite end of the table between Harry and Neville.

Tracey looked over Theodore's essay, before letting out a groan. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"You're not the only one," Neville replied, his attention on his own in-progress essay.

Tracey had put her bag on the table and was now sifting through it, retrieving her text book, parchment, and feather quill.

Harry having just finished his essay was already packing his things.

"Where are you going?" asked Daphne, a dark eye brow raised.

"I'm meeting with someone."

"Who?"

"Susan Bones," he answered. They were supposed to meet in a different spot in the library in a few minutes. Harry looked at his watch as he pushed back his chair and slung his bag over his shoulders.

"I'll catch up with ya later," he said, with a quick friendly wave before leaving his friends at their table so that he could make his rendezvous with Susan on time. He had decided to meet with Susan alone. He knew it could be intimidating to bring her into the fold with his close knit friends so quickly, he also wasn't sure if she would be willing or able work in the atmosphere his friends sometimes provided.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry."<p>

He looked up to see the Hufflepuff second year smiling at him. She was standing at their agreed upon site.

"Hey," he replied, stopping in front of her. He frowned, before going to his watch as he asked. "Am I late?"

She shook her head. "No, you're right on time."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Well then, lead on."

She nodded, walking amongst a few towering book cases before stopping at a small table that was tucked in the corner, positioned right in front of the window. It offered an exquisite view of the school grounds.

"Wow," he was impressed at the location and the view that this secluded spot provided. He looked around to see there were no other tables within sight, just towering book cases in all directions, completely shielding them from view.

"This is where me and my friend's study," she explained, slinging her bag on the back of one of the empty chairs before sitting down.

Harry took the opposite seat, putting his bag on the table. Silently trying to recall the friends he remembered seeing her with. "Hannah and Sally-Anne, right?"

Susan smiled, "Yeah, I've known Hannah since we were little and I've known Sally for a few years."

Harry nodded, remaining silent, not sure what else to say or add to her answer. He settled for getting out his own things which he believed he would need for their study time. He noticed her attention had shifted to his house crest that was pinned on the right breast of his shirt.

Her eyes thoughtful, transfixed on the image of the serpent of Slytherin, "You know, you're not at all like the other Slytherins."

_The other Slytherins, _he mused, remembering his House mates supporting Draco's crude remarks and prejudicial perspective on the magical world. In those ways, he was nothing like them, his friendships with Neville, Hermione, and Tracey strengthening his desire to distance himself from Slytherin's infamous political views within the magical community.

He then remembered the traits that are often used to describe those who found themselves in the house of Salazar-Ambitious, cunning, subtle, and maybe even ruthless. These were traits that Harry prided himself on having and needing if he was going to be a great wizard when he grew up.

"In some ways, I'm not at all like them," he paused, to make sure she was listening closely, before adding. "But in other ways, I strive to be the very best of Slytherin."

She frowned; confusion shimmered beneath those blue eyes, chewing on her lower lip while she tried to understand what he was referring to, in his reply. "So you wanted to be a Slytherin?"

"It was not by chance, but by choice that I wear the colors of Slytherin."

"But why?"

"It's in Slytherin where I will achieve greatness," he explained, remembering the Sorting Hat's own words on the matter. He looked up to see that she still didn't look convinced, and he was sure that nothing he could say, could truly explain the methodical house of Salazar Slytherin.

So he settled, with offering her a shrug, "I'm not sure it's something that those outside my house will ever understand."

She slowly nodded, "I think you may be right on that." She pulled out a blank piece of parchment, "But I think they were lucky to get you."

He wasn't sure Draco felt lucky about Harry's sorting. He wasn't sure the older Slytherins considered themselves lucky for being forced to welcome the Boy-Who-Lived into their ranks. He was sure very few were actually pleased or content with his sorting into Slytherin. He knew this was because they were satisfied in inheriting the same prejudices and bigotries that have been a notorious staple in Slytherin house for centuries.

He shook his head, "no, I don't think they do." He looked up to see Susan frown, but wanting to convey his thankfulness for her kind words, he clarified his opinion. "But in time, I think they will."

* * *

><p>Harry had thoroughly enjoyed the studying time that he and Susan were able to accomplish as they worked on the Charms essay together. Their session went over the planned hour, but neither seemed to care, as both had been enjoying the time together. He found the Hufflepuff Second year easy to get along with, her kindness, thoughtfulness, and easy going demeanor went well with Harry. The two had agreed to schedule a second study session in the weeks that followed.<p>

"So how was the Hufflepuff?"Daphne asked, in lieu of greeting when Harry returned to meet up with his friends by the dungeon's entrance.

"Fine," he answered briskly, pocketing his hands. "You would probably like her," he replied before turning to the silent Theo and Tracey and adding, "All of you would."

"So are you going to 'study' with her again?" asked Tracey.

Harry frowned in her direction but she took it in stride, returning his frown with a mischievous grin.

"You didn't answer my question, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we plan on it."

"Now all you need is a Ravenclaw, for the complete house set," Theo joked. The friends made their descent down the stairs and into the cold, drafty dungeon corridors that would lead them to their Common Room.

Harry chuckled, "I'm not trying to collect them."

"Uh-huh," Theo smirked.

"You know, Harry, I've seen Padma Patil staring at you a few times in our Herbology class," Tracey teased, the mirthful twinkle in her eyes. Harry was sure she was enjoying every moment of this playful ribbing.

Harry sighed in resignation, before running a hand over his face, this caused Tracey and Theo to continue in their laughter, but Daphne remained silent and aloof in the conversation.

"And to think," Harry began, "I was going to invite her to our next study time."

"Oh really?" asked Tracey, who was still smiling, "don't worry, Harry, I'll behave."

"I doubt it," Harry dead-panned, his lips crooked into a smile at Tracey's feigning pout.

"So when will you make your move with the Ravenclaws?" asked Theodore.

"Ugh," Harry groaned.

"He already did," Daphne pointed out, entering the conversation.

"What?" asked Tracey, turning to her, "Who? When?"

"Lovegood," Daphne answered, her smile growing when she saw Tracey and Theodore's reaction.

"She doesn't count," Tracey declared.

"Why not?" asked a confused Theodore.

"Because," Tracey began, pausing as is trying to find the right words to delicately describe the girl. "She's a bit…out there."

"That's the understatement of the century," Daphne replied sarcastically.

"She's not that bad," Harry said, finding a need to stick up for the Ravenclaw first year.

"Yeah," Theo agreed, but his tone wasn't as convincing as Harry's. "A little strange isn't too bad."

"Speaking from experience, Nott?"

"I'm friends with you, aren't I, Greengrass?"

Harry watched the glaring showdown between Theo and Daphne that followed their remarks. The two glowering friends remained in a staring contest in the seconds that followed. Until a crooked smile from Theo released any tension that Harry may have thought was building up. Daphne returned the crooked smile, before tossing her hair over her shoulder, imperiously and moving forward to the hidden entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Aconite," Daphne recited the password to the hidden entrance of the Slytherin Common room, the door slid open to allow Daphne and the others in, still laughing and joking with one another, but their mirthfulness was replaced with curiosity when they discovered the common room was bustling with people and noise. Harry couldn't remember the last time seeing it so populated this late on a weeknight. If he didn't know any better he would think his housemates were celebrating winning the House Cup.

Harry cautiously stepped into the common room, noticing that the Slytherins were swarming around a pair of sofas that were reserved for the seventh years.

"What's going on?" Theo muttered.

Harry could only shrug, unsure what events could have contributed to this festive like atmosphere in this late evening.

"I'll tell you what's going on," answered an all too familiar voice.

The crowd of Slytherins parted, to show Draco Malfoy lounging alone on one of the sofas. His arms stretched along the back of the sofa, drawing the allusion that he was some sort of king, over-looking his subjects. He had his feet propped up on a footrest, while his usual goons Crabbe and Goyle stood on guard, behind the sofa, their arms crossed and glowering.

"We're celebrating," Draco smirked.

Daphne undaunted by Draco's surroundings or attitude was quick to retort. "Let me guess, you've been transferred?"

Draco's cheeks flushed when some of the Slytherins chuckled at Daphne's remark, but he was quick to regain his arrogant demeanor. "No, Greengrass," he said before gesturing to a handful of tall, burley, Slytherins, each one of them were holding broomsticks. The one standing in the middle was Marcus Flint, Chaser and Captain of the House team. Harry also spotted another one of these broomsticks leaning against the sofa Draco was sitting on.

They must have noticed Harry and his friends staring, since Marcus Flint stepped forward, holding out the broomstick for them to admire, "A gift from Mr. Malfoy."

Harry wasn't sure if he had ever seen a nicer broom in all his life. This slick model could easily strip the paint off of the broomsticks that he and Tracey had flown for fun over the summer holiday.

"Those are the new Nimbus 2001s," Tracey gasped.

"Very astute for a half-blood," spat Draco, this vicious barb sent a ripple of laughter throughout the Common room.

"Don't call her that," Harry growled, stepping forward.

"Careful Potter," Draco replied, with a wag of his finger. "If I were you I would show a little respect to the new Seeker for Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The struggle for supporters between Harry and Draco continue with Draco being named the Seeker and not Harry. I know some wanted Harry to be the Seeker and not Draco, but I have my reasons for putting Draco as seeker and not Harry. Besides just because Draco's seeker now, that doesn't mean he will remain seeker...**

**Also I apologize if I botched up the moons of Saturn (That's a lot of moons to chart since Saturn has around 60) ****or the Astronomy class altogether, I admit it's not a subject that I have ever studied, so if I made any mistakes, send me a PM and I'll make the appropriate fixes. **

****I want to extend my appreciation to all those who are supporting this story. Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing. I'm humbled by the feedback that this story continues to get.****

**Until next time,**

**-Spectre4hire**


	17. 16: To Prank or not to Prank

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Sixteen: To Prank or not to Prank**

"Look at him over there." Theo who was cutting his eggs with so much vigor, he was threatening to saw right through his plate.

Harry didn't need his friend to give a name to know who he was referring to. The four Slytherin friends were sitting at the end of their house table for breakfast.

"Malfoy?" Tracey guessed, sitting across from Theodore.

"Yeah," he answered, looking up from his plate of eggs and bacon.

"No, thanks," Daphne said, cutting up some breakfast sausages, "I try not to when I'm eating."

Harry smiled, "don't want to lose your appetite?"

She looked up from her plate and returned his smile, "That's right."

"I thought he couldn't be any more insufferable," Theodore glowered.

Harry had to agree with his friend. It had been two weeks since Draco had been named house seeker. A position that he won not by talent or by merit, it was his father, who gave a generous donation to the Quidditch house team in the form of brand new broomsticks, Nimbus 2001s. They're the best broomsticks on the market, or they will be, when they're released for the Christmas Holiday.

"I'm at the point that I don't think I can root for our own team," Tracey said sadly, before taking a sip from her cup.

Daphne perked at this. "Does that mean we don't have to go to the games this year?"

Harry and Theodore traded smiles at this, which escalated to chuckles at Tracey's crestfallen expression at the thought of not being able to watch Quidditch this term.

"It's not fair," Tracey pouted, "He never should've been made seeker."

"It seems you're in the minority on that, Trace."

Harry looked up the table to see Daphne had a point. Draco was surrounded by not just the Quidditch team, but by most of the upper Slytherins in what Harry could only tell to be the fifth and sixth years. They all seemed to be hanging on his every word. Draco seemed to be relishing every moment of it.

It was pathetic. It was enough to make Harry sick. He had to bitterly admit that Malfoy had come a long way in a short span of time. Since, in the days before he was named the House Seeker, he was still being referred to as the Soiled Slytherin throughout their house and Hogwarts. His father was able to buy back the favor and credibility that Draco believed was deserving of being the Scion of the Malfoy family. Harry and the others had been outmaneuvered in the politics of the Snake pit. It was time for them to respond, knowing that Malfoy remained their top target and opponent.

Harry wasn't the only one, who'd come to a similar conclusion.

"I think Malfoy needs to be brought back down to earth," Theodore remarked.

"Oh?" Daphne asked a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Yeah," he answered, returning his attention to finishing up the remaining eggs on his plate.

Harry turned to his fellow Slytherins, pleased to know that they seemed to be of like mind, in wanting to bring Draco back down a peg or two. They understood that in order to build their foundation, they'd do well to fracture Malfoy's. The only question that remained was how to do it.

"Won't our Quidditch matches be humiliating enough?" Tracey asked, morosely, propping her head up with her left arm, while using her right hand to play with the remaining bits of waffles with her fork.

"That's true," Daphne agreed, "but the first Quidditch match is weeks away."

"I don't think I can take much more of him," Theo stated, stabbing a cut-up piece of egg with his fork.

"Then how bout you start coming with some suggestions, Nott?" Daphne said, sweetly.

He looked up from his food, "on what?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "on how to bring Malfoy back down to earth with us mere mortals."

Harry smiled at Daphne's dramatics, while agreeing with her point. They couldn't just talk about bringing him down. That wouldn't get them anywhere. They had been talking about stopping people like Draco since they got to Slytherin last year, but so far they've done nothing but trade verbal barbs and get in fights. Harry knew that wouldn't do anything. They needed to try a different approach.

"What about you, Harry?" Daphne asked, interrupting his musings.

Harry frowned, unsure what she was getting at, "What about me?"

"You can bring the Slytherins to heel."

Now Harry was very confused. "What are you talking about?"

She looked around making sure they weren't being overheard, and even then, she still lowered her head and whispered, "You're a Parselmouth."

Harry stiffened. He immediately turned to see if anyone at their table were looking in their direction, trying to listen in on their conversation. Satisfied, that no one was eavesdropping on them, he turned his attention back to his friend, who looked unabashed at the suggestion. He wasn't the one who got the first crack at her.

"Daphne!" protested an alarmed Tracey. "You can't be serious!"

Theodore remained quiet, he looked to be mulling over the suggestion.

"You're barking," Harry said, shaking his head. "You're the one who warned me about it."

"I know," Daphne said, not backing down from her suggestion. "But think about it," she pleaded, "if you brought that snake you've been talking to, to the common room, and showed everyone. No one would cross you, not even Malfoy."

"She has a point," Theodore conceded, looking as if pained him to agree with her. "It would earn you respect that Malfoy could never buy."

"It could also make him an outsider," Tracey reminded them, "if the school found out, he'd be shunned!"

"It might be a risk worth taking," Daphne argued, dismissing Tracey's scenario with a wave of her hand.

Tracey shook her head, "easy for you to say, Daphne, you're not the one taking it."

"I don't want to talk about this," Harry cut in, before Daphne could rebuff Tracey's comment. "Especially not here."

"That's fair," Daphne agreed, "but will you consider it, at least?"

"Daphne," warned Tracey, looking at her friend, with a mixture of annoyance at making the suggestion as well as astonishment at being so blunt and supportive of the idea in the first place.

Harry sighed, turning his attention to his uneaten pieces of bacon. His friends must've sensed that he was done talking about the subject, since they began to eat quietly. Taking a bite of bacon, he mulled over Daphne's suggestion, and the points she and Theo made. He had to admit they were valid. After all, it was a talent and a skill that could not be bought, and Harry would be lying if he didn't say that he liked the idea of Draco not being able to use wealth to even the playing field when Parseltongue was concerned.

Harry couldn't allow his pride to direct him. This was after all a much stigmatized skill. A trait that all of his friends, even Daphne warned him about sharing, because of the dark past associated with it. He tried to remind himself that even if it was associated with the Dark Arts, he'd never use it to accomplish dark magic or practice the Dark Arts. It made him wonder what did it say about him if he used the ability to intimidate his fellow Slytherins?

Harry finished up his bacon, reminding himself that just like with Slytherin's stigma, he was hoping to try to reform the label that Parselmouth had been given. Could using it in this manner, be the first step in doing that or just another in a long line of Dark Wizards abusing the talent? At the moment, if Harry was honest with himself, he wasn't sure.

He closed his eyes, trying to picture the faces of his fellow Slytherins if he revealed to them his ability. He tried to imagine their reactions. Would they look at him with a newfound respect? Or would they look at him with fear? The images he tried to conjure were muddled, reflecting his own conflicting thoughts on the subject.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked back to reality, noticing all of his friends were looking at him.

"You alright, Harry?" asked Theo.

"Yeah," Harry said, trying to wave off his friend's concern. "I'm fine."

"Fair enough," Theo relented.

"I think we got off topic," Daphne said. "We were talking about ways to humiliate Draco." She turned to them in turns, "let's hear suggestions?"

"I think we should change topics altogether."

"Trace," Daphne scolding her friend, "don't tell me you're standing up for Malfoy."

Tracey, who'd been drinking, immediately started coughing, spitting out her juice. Daphne was quick to thump her friend on the back to stop her from choking. Tracey put down the cup, taking a few deep breaths, before wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I'd never defend, Malfoy," Tracey mumbled.

"Then why do you insist on stopping our plotting?"

"Because it might do more harm than good," Tracey explained. "Maybe, we should just let fate do it."

Theodore pointed his fork at Tracey, confused at her choice of wording, "fate?"

"Yes, Theodore," Tracey answered, patiently. "Like him getting trounced by the Gryffindors in our first match."

Harry could tell it was paining her to make such a prediction. Since she was a faithful and fervent fan of Slytherin Quidditch, so for her to openly talk and accept them losing to the house's most hated rival-Gryffindor must have been like having Christmas canceled.

Daphne shook her head, "No, that wouldn't work."

"Why not?" asked Tracey, who still didn't seem to have recovered from her rooting for a Slytherin loss.

"Because, he could offset one loss," Daphne observed. "You know Malfoy. He's a master at making up excuses or complaining. If they lose, he'll have the house eating out of his hand by that evening."

"Yeah," Theodore latching on to Daphne's scenario, "That's why we should get the ball rolling on humiliating, Malfoy."

"Exactly," Daphne finished.

Harry had to agree with his friends' assessment. Daphne and Theodore were correct. Malfoy could come up with a hundred excuses for losing one Quidditch match, without losing a single follower. They needed to do something before the match. They couldn't allow themselves to just simply wait and hope Malfoy lost in Quidditch. This should be on their terms, under their control, something they could do that could humiliate Malfoy. They needed too…

And then Harry thought of it. "What about a prank?"

Daphne brightened at that. "Yes, that would be wonderful!"

"I don't know," Tracey said, hesitantly. "I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Pranking Malfoy?" Daphne clarified, "is the best idea, I've ever heard!"

"What if we're caught?" Tracey offered.

"We'll be celebrated by the other three houses."

Harry chuckled, knowing Theo probably wasn't far off with his joke.

Tracey still didn't look convinced at the idea.

"I think it's brilliant," Theo admitted.

"Me too," Daphne said, giving Tracey a painful look. "You know it must be a good idea if Nott and I are agreeing to it, Trace."

"I didn't know you cared, Greengrass," Theodore dryly said.

Tracey didn't reply. She didn't look very happy at being teamed upon by Theodore and Daphne. She looked to her watch, looking for an excuse to leave, she found one. "Oh, look at the time. We should be going to Charms." Without waiting for a response from the others, she grabbed her bag from the floor, slung it over her shoulder and made a hasty retreat.

Daphne watched her friend go, before shaking her head in disappointment. She then turned her attention back to Harry and Theodore. "So it's agreed, we're pranking Malfoy?"

"Here, here," Theodore smirked, thumping his empty goblet on the table.

Harry turned his attention further up the table to see Draco surrounded by the Slytherins, taking in all the attention and affection. These last few weeks had been excruciating, Malfoy's ego seemed to swell four times larger since he became Seeker, and that was something Harry hadn't thought possible. With Draco being more emboldened with support and backing from the elder Slytherins and the House Team, it made him very dangerous. Harry didn't doubt, that Draco would use this against him and the others, and that was something he couldn't allow. They could stop him, or at the very least slow down his momentum, if they were able to humiliate him in front of the whole school. They needed to preemptively strike and not wait for him.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, lets."

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?" Hermione asked, that evening in the library, the six friends having settled in their usual table at their usual time, hoping to get some schoolwork done before dinner.<p>

Harry took his seat across from Hermione. He had been waiting for this. He had expected their breakfast conversation to spill over to their Gryffindor friends-Hermione and Neville. He was sure Tracey was trying to rally the two Gryffindors, in the hopes that Harry and the others would be dissuaded in trying to pull a particular prank, if the numbers were even.

Daphne turned to Tracey, "you just had to tell Hermione."

Tracey didn't look apologetic, taking her seat next to Harry, "well someone had to set you three straight."

"Set straight?" repeated Theodore, walking around the table to get to his seat, across from Tracey and next to Hermione. "It's just a harmless little prank."

Hermione remained standing, "it's against school rules!"

Daphne, who was already sitting down on Harry's other side, had opened up her Transfiguration text book. "So was going after the Stone."

Hermione huffed, slinging her bag over her chair before taking a seat between Theodore and Neville. "That was different."

"Nev?" asked Theodore.

Neville squirmed in his seat. The chubby Gryffindor, who had remained quiet throughout the conversation, finally looked up from his Herbology book. "Well…I think that it might not be a good idea."

This came as a surprise for Harry. He'd been expecting his Gryffindor friend to agree with them. Harry thought Neville would be supportive of their idea, since Malfoy had made Longbottom the target of many of his pranks and taunts. Neville too, was the one who had been so upset after one particular taunt had launched himself on Malfoy causing a fight between the two, last year. Yet, on the contrary to what Harry had been thinking, Neville didn't seem enthused at all at the idea or the suggestion at humiliating Malfoy.

As predicted, Tracey and Hermione both beamed at receiving support from Neville, while neither Daphne nor Theodore looked ready to admit they were wrong. The two Slytherins seemed steadfast in their decision that pranking Malfoy was the right way to go about changing house politics in the lair of the snakes.

"It doesn't matter," Daphne said, dismissing Neville's answer. "It's our best chance."

"We should rely on his lousy Quidditch skills," Tracey argued. "After a few games watching him stink up the place, the whole house will turn against him."

"Don't you remember the beginning of the year?" Theo observed, "After his soiled train ride, he was a laughingstock for the whole school. It took him weeks to recover, if it wasn't for his position as Seeker, he'd still be trying to recover."

Harry agreed with Theodore. Malfoy was the butt of many jokes throughout the school after that incident. In their house, the older Slytherins traded jokes and taunts against Malfoy in their common room for the first few weeks. The joking hadn't stopped completely until Malfoy's father bought his son on the team and supplied the house team with those new broomsticks.

"Harry?" Asked Hermione, she broke through his inward musings, he blinked looking up to see his Gryffindor friend was watching him. "Surely, you don't support this?"

"Support it?" Daphne cut in, before Harry could answer. "It was his idea."

"Well, you should've heard her first idea," Harry defended, after receiving a very disappointed look from Hermione. He of course was referring to Daphne's idea of him revealing his Parseltongue ability to the rest of the house.

Daphne shrugged. "I still think that's a good idea too."

"What idea?" asked a curious Neville. He and Hermione were looking at the four Slytherins, waiting for one of them to fill them in. Since the two Gryffindors were not privy to that conversation, which took place at the Slytherin table.

Harry waved off Neville's question. He looked around the towering bookcases around them. He wasn't sure this was where he wanted to discuss his unique ability of being able to converse with snakes.

"That doesn't matter," Theodore said, returning to the matter at hand. "We should pay Malfoy back for all those insults he's made against all of us."

"Pranking isn't the way to go," Tracey argued, for the umpteenth time.

"I respectfully disagree," Daphne countered. "I think it's the perfect way to humiliate that little bigot."

Theodore nodded in agreement.

They were at an impasse. It was clear to Harry, that none of his friends were going to loosen their resolve. He couldn't remember another time that he and his friends had been so divided on one particular issue. He knew that if they kept arguing, if they allowed their tempers to be fanned and the emotions to go unchecked that words could be said, that couldn't be returned.

He knew that this couldn't be allowed to continue. He feared that it could lead from a debate to a nasty argument, and that was not what he wanted. Especially if Malfoy was the root of all this, he wouldn't allow him to split up his friends. Perhaps he was being overly cautious, but Harry hadn't been privy to friendships before Hogwarts and he coveted these. He'd do anything to protect them.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do. He had to keep the peace. He didn't particularly like what that entailed, but he was growing increasingly tired of this argument. He didn't like his friends arguing. Besides there were more effective ways to solve this particular matter, that didn't involve arguing, but allowed both sides to be content in the belief they had won.

"Fine," he said, breaking through the continuing arguing pairing of Tracey and Hermione on one side and Theodore and Daphne on the other. They all fell silent, turning to him.

"We won't prank, Malfoy," Harry said, Hermione and Tracey greeted this news with smiles and sighs of relief. While Theodore looked like he swallowed something particularly sour. Daphne fixed Harry with an icy glare.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, reaching over and patting his arm. "You did the right thing."

"The stupid thing more like it," corrected Daphne.

"Enough," Harry said, cutting in before Daphne could continue her verbal assault. "Drop it, Daphne." He didn't look in her direction for her response. He instead quickly repacked his books back into his bag, grabbed it and left his five friends without another word. He hadn't reached the doors of the library when he was stopped by Daphne and Theodore, who were running to catch up with him.

"Harry, wait," Daphne called.

"Yeah, mate," Theodore added.

Harry stopped, looking over his shoulder to see it was just the two Slytherins, it was. This was his chance. Instead of replying to them, he motioned them to follow him. He led them out of the library, making a left and walking down an empty corridor. He opened the first classroom door they came upon, letting Theodore and Daphne go first, before following and closing the door behind them.

"What's going on, Harry?" Theo asked, looking confused at why he led them to a deserted classroom.

Harry leaned against the door. "We're moving forward with pranking, Malfoy."

Daphne's lips crooked into a smile, her eyes glistening, "well done, Harry."

Theo too, took the news with a smirk, "you had me convinced."

"I know," Harry said, feeling guilty at having to lie to the others. "It's not my intention to-"

"We get it," Daphne interrupted him. "I think it was rather perfect."

"It was rather Slytherin of you, if I dare say," Theo pointed out.

Daphne nodded in agreement. "So what do you have in mind?"

Harry shook his head, peering over his shoulder through the glass of the door. "Not now or here," he answered, believing it may be too suspicious if he, Theo, and Daphne just disappeared for thirty minutes or so. Tracey and Hermione would probably discern that they were probably moving ahead with pranking Malfoy, and now they wouldn't be just be upset at the prank but at Harry and them for lying to them. It was too risky.

"We can figure this stuff out later," he assured them. He brought his hand to the doorknob, turning it, and opening the door. "Right now, let's go down to dinner." He watched Theo and Daphne walk out of the classroom, before he left the room, closing the door behind him, joining his two Slytherin friends as they made the trek down to the Great Hall.

Harry didn't like having to lie to the others. But he couldn't agree with Tracey and Hermione. They couldn't ignore Draco. They simply couldn't hope or wait for 'fate' to humble Draco. That was a mistake. They had to do it. They had to do something, to prove that Draco wasn't invincible. They needed to humiliate him. If they were going to reestablish themselves in the lair of the snakes, then they needed to target the top snake-Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Later, turned out to be another two days before Harry, Daphne, and Theodore were able to talk and swap ideas about how best to humiliate Malfoy. It was a Saturday. Hermione and Tracey were busy assisting Professor Lockhart re-arrange his office, it was suppose to be their reward for scoring the two highest grades on his quiz. Harry and Theodore also got 'rewards,' but theirs were for getting the two lowest grades in their class. They had to speak to the Professor after their next DADA class. It was a meeting that Harry wasn't looking forward to attending.<p>

Neville meanwhile had volunteered to help Professor Sprout take care of Mandrakes. Neville was apprenticing the Herbology professor. It was a task, that Harry remembered Sprout saying it involved a tremendous amount of skill. Neville had been the only second year qualified to undertake the job. He was also picked, because he was the only one willing to help Professor Sprout on certain weekends throughout the term.

That left Harry, Theodore, and Daphne with a free afternoon. They decided to spend part of it walking the school grounds, wanting to enjoy the unconventional warm autumn day. Their walk however quickly turned to more 'leisurely loitering' after finding a great spot, under a tree, on the shores of the Black Lake. They weren't the only ones out, a group of first year Hufflepuffs were walking along the lake shore, tossing bits of leftovers to the Giant Squid. They were far enough way, though that they couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. However, their purpose had yet to be expressed or discussed, since the three friends seemed more incline to just enjoy the nice day.

Harry was leaning against a tree, his attention on the Hufflepuffs trying to feed the Giant Squid. Theodore was lounging in the grass, every so often; he'd pick up a few pebbles and toss them into the Black Lake. Daphne was sitting closest to the lake. She'd taken off her socks and shoes and was dipping her feet into the water. When asked if she was cold, she'd remind them-warming charm.

"Nott!" Daphne nearly screeched after Theodore had tossed a particularly large rock into the Lake, missing her by inches but succeeding in splashing her.

"Whoops," Theodore replied, feigning remorse, "it slipped."

Harry noticed Theodore was smiling, Daphne, however, was not. She spun around to face the two Slytherin boys to reveal that her green shirt and jeans were now soaked.

"Nott, I swear," she growled, her wand twitched in her grip.

"It was just an acc-" Theodore never got to finish that sentence.

"_Aquamenti," _a burst of water shot from Daphne's wand, hitting Theo square in the chest, splashing his face and hair, while soaking his shirt.

Harry had to hold onto the tree to keep from falling over from laughter. He looked to see Daphne trying to look innocent, while a smile bloomed on her lips and her eyes shimmering mischievously.

To Harry's surprise, he wasn't the only one laughing. Theodore too had the good sense, to understand that retribution was going to happen after his stunt. However, his wasn't as mirthful as Harry's, his was more a dry chuckle, than a full out laugh.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding up his arms. "We're even, Greengrass."

Daphne, who was still smiling, twirled her wand between her fingers, nodded in agreement.

"I think, we're getting off topic," Harry reminded his friends, to the point of why they were even out here, in the first place. They were supposed to be talking about ways to be pranking Malfoy.

"He's right," Theodore relented, wiping away the speckles of water off of his face, with the back of his hand.

"All we've agreed to is that we need to prank Malfoy," Daphne pointed out, "We still need the where and how."

"Also, that we need to do this discreetly," Harry reminded them.

"That shouldn't be difficult," Daphne said, "After all, we are Slytherins, is this not our mantra, to work in the shadows and evade suspicion by both friends and enemies?"

"Good point," Harry agreed.

Theodore was running his hands through his damp brown hair, in an effort to try to reestablish control of his look. So far, the only thing he was able to do was have his hair puff out in all directions. It was a comical appearance, and certainly not the look, he was probably going for.

"What about Halloween?" he suggested.

Daphne had taken her feet out of the water, turning and tucking them under her, so that she could see them. "That could work."

Halloween was only a few days away. It could be the perfect opportunity to pull a prank on Malfoy, since Halloween was one of the busier days for the teachers and prefects, who were trying to deter other students from causing mischief and pulling pranks. It was a double edged sword. It made the teachers busier, but also more aware and prepared for pending misbehavior.

Harry hadn't pulled any pranks, not at Hogwarts and not at Primary school, so he didn't have the slightest clue in the classic pranking or ideas. He voiced his inexperience to the others.

"What are we going to do?"

"Bewitch the pumpkins to fall on Malfoy's head," she answered.

"That could seriously hurt him," Theodore pointed out.

"That's the idea, Nott," Daphne replied, sweetly.

Theodore snorted in amusement. "We should do something during one of the meals."

Daphne latched onto that idea. "Yeah, it's the perfect chance for us to humiliate him."

"It's gotta be good, though," Theodore said, his hands trying to suppress his now spiky hair, that he'd accidentally made, when he was trying to dry it. He was having difficulties, since he didn't bring his mirror. So he had no idea, what he looked like, which made it all the more amusing for Harry, who couldn't help but watch his Slytherin friend, struggling in vain, while more often than not, attributing to making his hair worse rather than better.

Harry realizing, he was getting distracted, turned his attention away from his struggling friend and towards the Black Lake, trying to think of a prank. It was a difficult process, since he wasn't familiar with the practice, but the image of the lake brought to his mind…

"What about Malfoy's drink?" he suggested, "Maybe slip something into his drink?" He did after all have an invisibility cloak that was sadly going to waste, since he hadn't had a chance to use it during the busy term. He could hypothetically, put his cloak on, sneak into the Great Hall, and slip something in Draco's drink, it was just a matter at not having the vial be seen by Malfoy or his cronies, and Crabbe and Goyle focused more on their food than Malfoy during meals.

"Like a poison," Daphne offered, with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Theodore chuckled, standing up, to wring out his shirt while still wearing it. "What about a potion?"

Harry nodded, pleased that Theo was thinking along similar lines, the only question was what sort of potion. A question he asked the others.

Theodore shrugged, wringing out his shirt a third time, water dripping off of his damp shirt and onto his shoes and the ground.

"What if we stayed with the classics?" Daphne asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, he wasn't use to pranking, so he wasn't aware of what the classics consisted of. He turned to Theodore, wondering if he knew, but judging by Theodore's expression, he was just as confused and lost as Harry was.

Daphne sighed, feigning exasperation, "I mean a chance for the Soiled Slytherin to strike again!"

Now that was something Harry understood, unable to fight off a grin that stretched his lips, recalling the first day of school and Malfoy's humiliation when he wet himself. It was perfect. That was an incident that Malfoy couldn't live down, especially if he did it this time, in front of the whole school!

He turned to see Theodore too, was smiling, showing he favored her suggestion.

"So there's a potion that could do that?" Harry had to ask, he was sure he would have remembered that particular potion if Professor Snape had instructed them to do it for class.

"There are several," answered Daphne, that mischievous glint in her blue eyes, coupled with the devious smirk blooming on her lips, caused Harry to silently wonder, why she was so well-rehearsed in knowing that this particular 'potion prank' existed.

"It's perfect," Theodore declared, settling himself back down on the grass, but careful not to sit in the puddle of water that he'd wrung out from his shirt. He was still smiling. His eyes looked distant, causing Harry to wonder if his friend was already picturing the event unfolding.

"How do we get the potion?" asked Harry.

She waved off his concern, "leave that to me."

Theo quirked his brows, "You're downright scary, sometimes."

She turned to him, a predatory glint shimmering in her eyes, no doubt, for the dramatic effect, "and don't you forget it."

Theodore responded with an over-the-top gulp that had Harry laughing while Daphne simply rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips did twitch, signaling her slight amusement at his turn of the dramatics.

The mirthful atmosphere was interrupted when Harry felt his mirror warm up before vibrating, he pulled it out in time to see Tracey. Harry was quick to note she'd look rather blissful and content, no doubt, her and Hermione's time with Lockhart rearranging furniture went well.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Harry replied, catching himself from asking how she was, knowing that would lead to a thoroughly long and tedious one sided conversation about how great Lockhart was.

"Hermione and I just finished with Lockhart," she explained, "Where are you guys?"

"We're by the Black Lake," answered Harry, turning his mirror away from him, and towards the lake to provide Tracey a view of the lake and Theodore and Daphne, who both waved and greeted their fellow Slytherin. Daphne's more enthused and welcomed, since Theodore, like usual was put off at the mention of Lockhart.

"That's great," she said, before Harry could return the mirror to face his direction, "We'll join you shortly."

"What about Neville?" asked Harry, "have you heard from him?"

"Hermione's talking to him," answered Tracey, it was her turn to move the mirror, turning it so that Harry could see Hermione was talking into her mirror.

"Let's hope he can join us," Harry said, he knew Neville enjoyed Herbology, but he was sure that his Gryffindor friend could benefit from some down time to just lounge and relax and not think about school or homework.

Harry could hear Hermione answer, "he can, and he suggested we go see Hagrid."

"That's a great idea!" Harry said, perking at the mention of visiting one of his first friends. He looked up from his mirror to see Daphne and Theodore both nodding and smiling at the idea of visiting the friendly gamekeeper. Harry hadn't seen Hagrid very often this term, they'd only come to see him after the first day of school when Daphne had him catch a snake to find out for sure if Harry could truly talk to snakes.

"Great," Tracey said, smiling, "we'll meet you over there in ten minutes?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "see you then." The two Slytherins returned goodbyes, before Harry pocketed his mirror.

"Hey, if you had the mirror," Theodore began, "then why didn't you offer it to me." He made his closing point, by pointing up at his still damped and puffy hair. That remained a comical sight.

Harry laughed, "It must've slipped my mind."

He shook his head, "uh-huh, sure."

Harry shrugged, pulling out his mirror and giving it to his friend as a peace offering. It never got to him, since Daphne intercepted the mirror.

"I have to check my hair," she teased, inspecting her reflection in the mirror before turning to Theodore. "Besides, Nott this was after all you fault," She smiled, patting him on the head before setting out towards Hagrid's cabin, mirror still in hand. Theodore was right behind her trying to grab the mirror from Daphne, who seemed to be holding on to it, more out of amusement than need.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle trailing behind his bickering friends. It was only a few short moments ago that the two of them had actually worked together to help plan a Halloween prank to show Hogwarts that the soiled Slytherin strikes again. Now, the two Slytherins were arguing over a mirror-Harry's mirror.

He had to admit, with them as friends, life was never boring.


	18. 17: Success and Setbacks

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Seventeen: Success and Setbacks **

"Harry, my boy, this is very disappointing."

Harry stifled the urge to groan or roll his eyes when he looked up to see a pouting Professor Lockhart pace in front of his desk. Harry was in the middle of his 'reward' for getting one of the worst grades on Lockhart's stupid quiz. After their Monday Dark Arts class had ended, Harry and Theodore were called to stay behind to discuss their quiz results. Harry had the unfortunate of task of having to go the meeting first. However, a discussion usually meant more than one participator. So far Harry hadn't spoken, having to endure what felt like a never ending monologue from Lockhart.

"You must understand that I take no pleasure in giving these quizzes."

_Yeah right, _Harry mused to himself. The second year Slytherin had a hard time believing the egocentric professor had taken no pleasure in handing out a quiz that had every question centered on him.

"These quizzes are vital to your learning experience," he lectured. "If you're unprepared for these quizzes; how do you think you'll manage when you're facing true danger?"

Harry doubted that his ineffectiveness to face future danger would be because he didn't know Lockhart's favorite shampoo brand, or how many times he liked to brush his hair before bed. Those were just two of the many questions that he'd gotten wrong on this quiz.

"Now, Harry," Lockhart paused in his pacing, crouching down so that he could become eye level with him. "I know what you're thinking," he patted him on the shoulder in what he believed to be a friendly gesture but Harry saw it more as condescending.

"You think that as a minor celebrity that you don't need to get good grades and that you can coast on this marginal boy-who-lived trite story." The Professor let out a disappointed tsk, shaking his head, before surveying Harry with a sense of pity and fake humility. Harry would have found it comical if not for the situation it was being presented in.

"But people will forget about what you did or didn't do, all those years ago," Lockhart added, with a frivolous wave of his hand, as if to emphasize his point.

"What would you have me do, professor?" asked Harry, pushing out every word through gritted teeth.

Lockhart must not have noticed Harry's terse tone, since he looked jubilant at being asked this question. "It would be wise Harry, if you came to my class better prepared and better informed on the source material."

"I'll do better," Harry agreed, more out of his desire of never wanting to have to experience one of these discussions again. He resisted the urge to point out that 'source material' was a very loose way to describe a handful of Lockhart's adventures, that seemed more appropriate for elderly witches who had too much time on their hand, and not in a classroom.

"I'm happy to hear that, Harry." He smiled, laying a hand on the back of his chair. "I know I can be intimidating, Harry, because of everything I've achieved, but I want you to know, that I'm available if you need a little tutoring."

"Thank you, sir."

Satisfied, and looking pleased with himself, Lockhart stood back up, "I can even help you in your other classes. All you have to do is ask."

_Fat chance, of that happening, _Harry snorted, careful to make sure he didn't say that out loud, since he couldn't think of any example that would have him be desperate enough to seek Lockhart out to talk about Charms or Transfiguration homework. He instead plastered on a smile, hoping it didn't look too fake as he bobbed his head up and down to signal that he was grateful and understood. It seemed to work since Lockhart walked over to his desk, looking very pleased with himself.

Harry was sure, Lockhart was probably congratulating himself, and it wasn't for being delusional. His mental sniping was interrupted when the words he'd been long hoping to hear since he entered this meeting were said.

"I think that will be all, Harry."

_Finally, _thought a very relieved Harry. Trying not to show too much enthusiasm when he pushed himself out of his chair. He was careful not to leap out of it, and sprint to the door. He made it to the door, opening it and stepping out of Lockhart's office before the teacher could call him back. He closed the door behind him, sighing as he leaned against it. He was very thankful to be out of there. He wasn't sure how much more of that meeting he could've taken…

"Was it that bad?"

Harry look down to see his friend and fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott, he was sitting and waiting in one of the empty desks in the classroom.

"Yeah," Harry answered, not bothering to lie to him, walking down the stairs that led up to Lockhart's office.

"Great," Theo replied sarcastically, packing up his parchment and quill.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "He does most of the talking."

Theodore groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said with resignation, reaching his friend, just after he finished packing up his stuff.

"I managed to finish half my Charms essay, waiting for you," Theodore pointed out, sensing Harry's curious glance.

Harry wasn't surprised. He looked at the clock over the door, to see that he was in there with Lockhart for more than a half an hour. _That's thirty minutes, I'd like to have back,_ he noted dryly. Harry took his seat beside Theo, pulling out his own bag and books. Deciding that he wasn't going to waste time, while he waited for his friend to finish his meeting, afterwards the two friends would be meeting up with the others at the library to study and finish homework before dinner.

Theo slung his bag over his shoulder, casting a hesitant glance at Lockhart's office at the top of the stairs. He then turned back to Harry. "Maybe, he's forgotten I'm supposed to meet him."

"No way," Harry shook his head, not letting his friend slip out of the meeting that easily. "If I had to do it, you have to do it."

Theodore sighed. "Yeah, I know." He slumped his shoulders, dropping his head, while he made his way to the stairs, before climbing them.

"See ya, afterwards," Harry called to his friend.

"If I survive," Theo called over his shoulder. He paused when he reached the door. He turned back to Harry, who smiled at his reluctance before giving him a friendly wave. Theo only glowered in response before opening the door. Lockhart's voice could be heard.

"Ah, Theodore, my boy, come on in." The door closing behind the second year Slytherin, Harry pulled out his Potions essay, knowing that he'd have plenty of time to work on it, waiting for his friend to finish with his meeting.

* * *

><p>"You two look awful."<p>

Neither Slytherin was in the mood to reply to Daphne's greeting, when the two of them joined the others at their usual table. Harry hadn't thought the meetings could've been possibly worse, but Lockhart proved him wrong. Once Theodore finished his meeting with Lockhart, he'd practically bolted down the stairs, but he wasn't fast enough and luck was not on their sides. The Professor came out of his office and when he realized Harry was still there, he took it upon himself to hold another meeting between the three of them.

It was as awful as it sounded. Lockhart regaled them with stories of his time at Hogwarts. They were not the least bit surprised, when he told them how popular he'd been, and he then began listing all of his feats and accomplishments that he did while he was in school. It was another brutal fifteen minutes before they told him as bluntly but as politely as they could, that they were going to be late. He said, he'd understood and talked for another five minutes before Harry and Theodore just slipped out of the classroom. The two boys on their way over to the library wondered how long into Lockhart's monologue would their professor realize that they left. It was Theodore who pointed out, that knowing Lockhart that still wouldn't stop him from talking.

"Was it that bad?" asked a sympathetic Neville.

Harry only grunted, unsure there were words that could accurately describe his state of suffering. He took his vacant seat between Tracey and Daphne. Theodore took the seat across from him, between Hermione and Neville.

"What do you think?" grumbled Theo, putting his backpack on the table, so that he could pull out his homework.

"It's your own fault," Tracey put in.

Hermione nodded, "that's right. If you two had only studied and read his books."

"My fault?" repeated an offended Theodore, "it's my fault, that I didn't know Lockhart's favorite candy bar!"

"Its chocolate coconut crunch," answered Hermione and Tracey in unison, the two girls trading smiles at being able to answer the question so easily.

Theodore rolled his eyes, "unbelievable."

"Is he going to allow you to retake it?" asked Neville, who shared Harry and Theo's viewpoint on Lockhart, but the second year Gryffindor was better at not voicing his dislike of their DADA professor in the company of Tracey and Hermione.

"No," answered Harry, seeing that Theodore was in no mood to talk about Lockhart. "We're instead supposed to write an essay on a book of our choice."

"You two are lucky," Hermione pointed out, "that, he's allowing you guys a chance to get those points back."

"Yeah, that's the word I'd use, lucky," Theodore grumbled, "A foot of parchment on one of his bogus books due by Friday." He turned to Harry and then to Neville, "can one of you pinch me, to make sure this isn't some sort of wonderful dream!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, while Neville sniggered at the joke and slight at their professor's expense. They were the only ones who saw the amusement in Theo's joke. Tracey and Hermione looked scandalized, crossing their arms and fixing the three boys with an unfriendly stare.

"You'll have plenty of time, to work on it, Harry," Neville said.

Harry turned to his Gryffindor friend, unsure of where he was getting that from. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" Neville asked, looking at him, with confusion. "I thought we were going to meet here instead of going down to the Halloween feast."

_Now, I remember, _Harry mused, remembering that he and the others had talked about doing that last week. It was true that he didn't really have any desire to want to go down to celebrate the Halloween feast because of his parent's dying on that day. He, Tracey, Daphne, and Neville had done it last year, and Harry did prefer the intimate setting of the library instead of the rambunctiousness of the Great Hall.

That didn't stop him from being annoyed at himself for forgetting, since that was when he, Theodore, and Daphne had decided to initiate their prank against Malfoy. He turned to Theo first, and then Daphne noticing that they too seemed too had forgotten about that pre-arranged agreement.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No," Harry answered, quickly. "I'm fine," he said, running his hand through his messy black hair. "I just forgot that's all, been busy with homework and such."

"That's understandable," Tracey said sympathetically.

"So we're still doing it?" asked a hopeful Neville.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, we're still doing it." He went back to work, knowing that he was going to need to rethink their prank with Malfoy for the Halloween feast. It was not like he, Daphne, and Theodore could be in two places at once…

* * *

><p>"What about the prank?" Daphne asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance. It was the next morning at the Slytherin table. Tracey had yet to make an appearance, allowing the three friends a small window of time to discuss their delicate situation.<p>

"I've been thinking about that," answered Harry, trying not to sound defensive.

"Forgive me," Daphne replied, sarcastically. "You fooled me, when you decided to meet up with the others when we're supposed to be in the Great Hall." She was careful to remain vague, in case some of the Slytherins further down the table were listening in on their conversation. It didn't seem likely or possible, but you could never underestimate your fellow snakes.

"We could still do it," Theodore pointed out, "maybe breakfast or lunch instead."

"No," Daphne answered, sharply. "It must be during the feast, while the entire school is watching."

Harry sighed, knowing she made a valid point. Part of the reason, they settled on the Halloween feast was because they had wanted the chance to humiliate Malfoy in front of the school. If they did the breakfast or lunch, there was no guarantee how large their audience would be. Harry wanted the entire school to see Malfoy run out of the hall for all the school to see that the Soiled Slytherin struck again.

Distracted by his thoughts, his eyes drifted throughout the Great Hall, before falling on the Gryffindor table, where they settled on a pair of red heads. Harry immediately perked from his slouching position, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips as he realized he may have found the perfect solution.

"Why are you smiling?" asked a suspicious Daphne.

Harry's attention remained on the Weasley twins, "because I think I just realized that this will actually turn out to be our advantage."

"How is that?" asked Theo, looking up from buttering his toast.

"Think of it as a way of embracing our Slytherin side," he answered, vaguely, referring to working in the shadows and allowing others to do the grunt work. He looked up to see neither of them were following him, so he continued, "this action could be in the spirit and support of house cooperation."

He noticed they were still looking at him strangely as if expecting him to start making sense any moment, his smile intact as he began cutting up his breakfast sausages. "Let's just say, I may have found two experts, who will help insure this prank of ours will go off without a hitch."

He couldn't say anymore on the matter since an oblivious Tracey joined them, taking her seat next to Daphne and piling sausages and pancakes onto her plate. Harry's attention remaining on the Weasley twins, he was confident they'd be interested in helping him pull of this prank, all he had to was find a way to talk to them without arousing suspicion.

_Easier said than done,_ Harry mused, knowing that they couldn't tip off Tracey, Hermione, or Neville, and couldn't be seen with the Weasley twins, since the school usually took notice when Slytherins and Gryffindors became chummy with one another.

It was with those difficulties did Harry realize that he might need a miracle for that to happen.

* * *

><p>Harry got his miracle that lunch. They hadn't had class with the Gryffindors before lunch, since they had their Astronomy lecture, so they wouldn't be meeting up with Neville and Hermione, who at this time were probably already sitting down at their table. Tracey meanwhile had gone back to the Slytherin common room right after Astronomy to get her afternoon books, which she'd forgotten that morning, and insisted on meeting Harry, Theodore, and Daphne at their house table.<p>

On their way down to the Great Hall, Harry's luck continued when he spotted the Weasley twins. The popular Gryffindors were usually surrounded by a crowd of admirers, but this time they were alone. For what reason, Harry could only guess-if he cared. It was in that instance of seeing them did he realize that the spirits of the Founders must be with him, to ensure that his prank of Malfoy would go off without a hitch. With that confidence, he called for their attention, much to Theodore and Daphne's confusion.

"Fred, George."

The twins turned, clearly confused at being called at what they suspected to be a deserted corridor, but their confusion was quickly replaced with smirks when they spotted Harry.

"Mister Potter," they called, approaching the trio.

"What a pleasure it is to see you, once again."

"Quite right," added the first.

Harry couldn't help but smile, it was always difficult to get use to the twins' antics and their general mirthful attitude and jovial atmosphere they tried to enforce wherever they went. It didn't help Harry, that he couldn't remember which one was Fred and which one was George.

"Ah, what a treat," said the second, turning his attention to Theodore and Daphne, "More little Slytherins!"

"Yes, indeed," replied the first, nodding his head, he stepped forward, offering them a dramatic bow, "it's a pleasure to meet more snakes, you may call me Gred."

Daphne didn't seem impressed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have to be kidding me."

"When it comes to introductions, I'd never," admonished the second, "and you may call me Forge." He then frowned, turning to his brother, "or are we Fred and George?"

His brother shrugged, "you know, I never can remember."

"This is why mum should sew our names into our trousers."

Daphne turned to Harry, "These are your two experts?"

That had gotten Fred and George's attention. They traded smiles, before turning back to Harry, "what sort of experts are we?"

Harry gestured to a nearby classroom, "I have an opportunity that I don't think you want to pass on, gentlemen."

They turned to one another, and Harry was sure they were engaging in some sort of silent conversation, and after a few seconds, they nodded, following Harry, Daphne, and Theo into the room, he closed the door behind them.

"So what's all this, Harry?" Fred asked, or who Harry thought was Fred.

"How would you feel about pranking a certain Slytherin?" Harry asked, taking their smiles as a good sign, but before either could reply, it was Daphne.

"Wait, Harry," Daphne interrupted, looking at the Weasley twins warily. "You want to trust this delicate task to Ron Weasley's brothers?"

Fred let out a dramatic huff, putting his hand to his forehead as if pretending to faint, while George clutched his chest, dramatically.

"No need to remind us," Fred said.

"Yeah," George added, "that we're ickle Ronniekins' older brothers."

"We try to forget."

"We tried to trade him, when we were younger, but no luck."

"Trade him for what?" asked Harry, unsure if the Twins were just joking or if they were serious. Knowing them, it was probable a little bit of both.

"Well, one lady offered us a knut, but we thought she was over-paying," George teased.

"Too bad, mum found out," Fred said with a sigh.

George nodded, "but now we have our little brother to test our experiments."

"Experiments?" repeated Daphne, curiously.

"Yes, Ronniekins has been a great reliable source for us in testing certain delicate procedures," George answered, remaining vague of the nature of their 'experiments.'

Harry chuckled, the more he talked and listen to Fred and George, the more he knew he was right to seek their services. He also knew with the creative minds of the Weasley Twins, that he may as well leave the prank up to their very creative imaginations. He knew that if it came to the pranking the Slytherins, the Twins wouldn't disappoint.

He looked over to see that Daphne and Theodore didn't look reluctant anymore at trusting this task to them. They too seemed to realize that their prank would be in capable hands with the Weasley Twins.

"So you want us to prank a certain ickle snake do ya?"asked Fred.

"Actually," Daphne cut in, "we wouldn't hold a grudge if you decided to prank more than one."

Harry wasn't the only one, who was adapting of their original plan of simply slipping something into Draco's drink. Daphne, too realizing that it may be better suited for them to not hinder the Twins with their idea, and trust in their vaunted experiences of pranking.

"Oh?"asked George turning to his brother, "Who's your exact target Miss Slytherin?"

Daphne looked annoyed at being called Miss Slytherin, but she still answered him, "we were thinking of our fellow second year, Draco Malfoy."

Fred pretended to gag, before turning to his brother, "he does seem quite full of himself as of late."

"That's true," George agreed, "it would be our civic duty as fellow Hogwarts students to approach him and try to make him see reason."

"Indeed," Fred smirked, "and it would only be fair if we gave him company."

George rubbed his hands together. It seemed the twins were putting the pieces in place for how they want to go about pranking Malfoy and the fellow Slytherins.

"How could we refuse, such a treat?"

"Wait, a second," George said, holding up a finger, to his brother before turning back to them, "why us and not you?"

Harry had been suspecting this. He decided to give them the truth. "Because, we want to do it on Halloween at the feast, but I have plans I can't break."

Fred and George traded looks, "we're honored you came to us."

"Yes, it seems our reputation precedes us."

"Will you do it?" asked Theodore, speaking for the first time, something that didn't go unnoticed by the twins.

George jumped back, "he speaks!"

Theodore snorted in amusement, before rolling his eyes, "yes, quite well, in fact."

"My, my, these Slytherins are just full of surprises," Fred said, "Aren't they brother?"

"Indeed, wanting us to prank fellow Slytherins," George added, "Isn't that against your precious rules?"

"It is," answered Harry smoothly, "But I see this as a chance to broaden our Hogwarts experience by interacting with the other three houses."

Fred smiled, "I like that."

George waved his fingers over his eyes, as if trying to stop himself from crying, "Very poignant, little Potter."

"Since you two seem to love the sound of your voice," Daphne cut in, before the twins could go on another tangent of jokes, "How about you use it, to give us an answer."

"Yes," they answered, in unison. "Pranking Slytherins is always our pleasure."

Harry smiled, thankful that they agreed to help them. "That's great!"

"And the prank itself?" asked George.

"We leave it up to your expertise," answered Harry, knowing that with their limited experience in pranking, it was better to trust the judgment and experience that the Weasley twins offered.

Fred put his hand to his chest, "we're touched."

George followed his brother's sentiment, "indeed, and don't worry, we never disappoint."

Harry smiled at their antics, knowing that George was right. He had a feeling, that when it came to what their prank on Malfoy would be, it would be nothing less than spectacular.

"Well, if you excuse us," Fred said, gesturing to himself and then his brother, "we must take our leave, we have pranks to discuss and snakes to target." The two brothers gave the Slytherin trio another dramatic bow, all the while still smiling before they left them in the classroom, whispering to one another before closing the door.

"That was exhausting," she said, dramatically. "I didn't think they'd ever stop talking."

"Yeah," Theodore agreed, "I think I finally met someone who loves the sound of their voice, more than you do, Greengrass."

"Hah-Hah, Nott," Daphne drawled, "that's very funny."

Theodore only smiled, before turning back to Harry, "So what do you think they're going to do to them?"

Harry shrugged, going over to the door, "I don't know, but I'm glad that they're on our side."

* * *

><p>"Did you finish the Charms essay?" asked Neville.<p>

"Almost, Neville," Tracey answered, she and him were sitting side by side, their Charms textbooks and their class notes out, working on their essays.

"Okay, because I'm having problem with the last part of the question," explained Neville.

"You're not the only one," she grumbled.

It was Halloween, the six friends found themselves in the library during the feast as planned. Harry, who was working on his Lockhart essay, couldn't help but smile, knowing that as they worked and studied, the Twins were carrying out what was sure to be a very effective prank against Malfoy and his other supporting Slytherins. While the Twins executed their prank, it allowed Harry and the others to remain in the library for the entirety of the feast. It was the perfect plan.

He looked up to see Theodore too was smiling, and he knew his friend wasn't smiling because of the Lockhart essay, that he was writing. He gave Harry a slight nod, before turning his attention back to his essay. Daphne was next, she was working on her Potions essay, and like Theodore and Harry, the corners of her lips tugged upwards when she met Harry's stare, she then provided him a wink, before going back to her essay.

"You see, Theo?" Hermione said, looking and sounding delighted, sitting next to him, she was able to look over his essay, but that wasn't why she said, what she said, she said it, because she noticed him smiling. "All you had to do was give Lockhart a chance, and I knew you'd enjoy his writing style."

"You have no idea, Hermione," Theodore replied.

It took all of Harry's discipline to stop himself from bursting out laughing right there. He noticed Daphne was having similar problems. Not wanting to get noticed by Hermione, Harry lowered his head in concentration in trying to finish up his Lockhart essay.

Harry would've thought he'd be more disappointed in not seeing the feat of Draco, his cronies, and the other Slytherins being the target of a prank. It was an opportunity for him to see the school body mocking and laughing at the Slytherins whom he disliked the most. Yet, looking around his table of friends, Harry couldn't deny he liked where he was. This was where he wanted to be. This was where he belonged, with his friends.

He may not always agree with them. But that would never change the gratefulness he felt for having them as friends. These were friendships he cherished.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you missed it, Harry," proclaimed a stunned Susan.<p>

The Hufflepuff and Slytherin were working on their Astronomy homework together that night after the Halloween feast. This was the usual time and day, that they had agreed to meet and work on their homework, most notably Astronomy. Harry just had the luck of this particular meeting taking place after the Halloween feast. This allowed him to be filled in at once by the particular prank that the Twins decided to use on Malfoy and the other snakes, and its overall effectiveness it had.

"I know," Harry agreed, feigning confusion and obliviousness at his fellow snakes being pranked. He looked up to see Susan was still smiling, she had giggled and laughed throughout her retelling of the scene that Draco and his cronies made when they were pranked. She left no detail forgotten, filling Harry in on the immediate reaction by the other houses-laughter.

Harry had to stop himself from smiling, feeling very pleased with himself at finding out that the prank went off without a hitch. He was right to trust the Twins. He was right to seek them out. They had performed their task admirably, and Harry was sure that this would be a prank that would be talked about for the remainder of the term.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Harry, innocently.

She looked up from her parchment, "I heard a rumor."

"A rumor?" asked Harry, very curious with what this rumor consisted of and who it pointed to.

"Yeah," she answered, "there's talk it came from the Gryffindors."

"Really?" Harry asked, using his discipline to stop himself from smiling, at realizing that there was no trace back to him, Theodore, and Daphne. It was just as he and the others had wanted. They orchestrated the prank while passing off the actually work to implement it to someone else.

She nodded, "it seems the house rivalry is intensifying with their first Quidditch match approaching."

"Yeah, it does," he agreed.

"I'm glad you're a Slytherin, Harry."

Confused, Harry looked up to see he was the target of Susan's smile. She looked amused at his reaction. "Yes, Harry, you're the only Slytherin I know who tries to interact with the other houses."

"I just think it's silly," he admitted. "Not liking or talking to people because of their house affiliation."

"Me too," she agreed, "you might be the catalyst that Slytherins need."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, knowing that if the perception of Slytherin house was going to change, that he needed to take an active role in trying to reshape it. He was being met with heavy resistance. Yet, he believed that the change was slowly coming.

"It must be frustrating, at times," Susan observed, sensing what he was thinking. "To be the only one trying to change your house's reputation, while fighting the resistance from your own housemates."

"I'm not the only one," he corrected her, "I have Tracey, Daphne and Theodore."

Susan frowned, showing that she didn't seem to believe or agree with him. It was a curious response, and had Harry wondering what his trio of Slytherins perception was with the other houses to prompt a reaction from the kind and always friendly Susan Bones.

"Is something wrong, Susan?"

She shook her head, auburn curls falling around her face as she did. "No, it's just that Theodore doesn't have the best reputation."

It was Harry's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, I don't want to get in an argument," she said back-pedaling.

"I know, Susan," he said, trying to soothe her anxiety. "I just want to know what they've been saying about my friends."

That seemed to convince Susan. No doubt, the loyalty that Hufflepuffs championed in their house was drawn to Harry's own desire to defend and protect his own friends.

"I know that you're not privy to the history of our world," Susan began delicately, referring to his muggle upbringing. "So you might not know about Theodore's father-"

"I know what he was," Harry interrupted, "I know Mr. Nott was a Death Eater."

Susan didn't bother to hide her surprise at him knowing that. She was clearly not expecting him to know, causing her to wonder why he'd be friends with the son of a supposed known Death Eater.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Harry said, trying to sound casual, even when the topic they were talking about was anything but.

"Then…then why?" she asked.

"Am I friends with Theodore?" he guessed, seeing her nod, he continued, "Because Theodore isn't his father."

"Harry," Susan said softly, "His father was one of the worst Death Eaters."

"That doesn't mean Theodore will become one," Harry argued, biting down the annoyance that was threatening to seep into his tone.

Susan favored him with a sad look. "It doesn't help him, either, Harry."

"Theodore won't turn into his father," Harry said adamantly. It was taking all of his strength to keep his growing anger in check to defend his best friend. He appreciated Susan's honesty and forthwith in sharing with him Theodore's perception with the rest of the houses.

"How do you know that?" she asked, "The Notts are a notorious dark family, Harry. How can you be certain that he isn't like the rest of his family?"

Harry liked Susan. He enjoyed their handful of meetings together. He respected her sincerity and honesty and her ability to show kindness to everyone she came across, but her insisting that Theodore would turn into his father was threatening to crack the foundation of their growing friendship. He wouldn't allow anyone to question Theo's loyalty after what he'd gone through last year to help Harry stop Voldemort.

Harry had seen the heart of his best friend, when he showed him the Mirror of Erised. It wasn't power that he had coveted. His friend only cherished the love and acceptance of his father and the yearning of a mother who died upon giving birth to him. A mother he never knew. It was a sad similarity that the two Slytherins were able to share, the absence of a loving mother as they grew up.

"I know, my best friend, Susan," Harry said, aware that his tone took an edge.

Susan sensed it too. "I'm sorry, Harry, I know this can't be easy to listen to."

"No, it isn't," Harry said, looking down at the table to see his hands had clenched into fists, instinctively.

Susan brushed some of her red curls out from her face, nervously twirling some of the strands of her hair between her fingers.

"Is this how the rest of your house sees my friends?" Harry asked, stomping out any frustration or annoyance from slipping into his tone or expression. He looked down at his clenched fists, knowing he was radiating hostility, he took a calming breath, before opening up his fists and bringing his hands to rest on his lap-out of sight.

Susan gave him a sympathetic look, which spoke more than any words could, but nonetheless, she still answered, "They do, Harry."

Harry shook his head in frustration. He'd thought he was making a difference. He thought he and his friends were changing perceptions and the identity of their house, but he was only fooling himself. How could they change the image of their house, when those of the other houses looked at his friends with doubt and suspicion?

"They're wrong," he said stubbornly. "You're all wrong."

Susan lowered her head, her attention on her piece of parchment, "I'm sorry, Harry, but my aunt and my parents have told me about his dad." She looked up, almost pleading. "They're stories you just can't forget."

"They're of his father!" Harry hissed, unsure why anyone would hold a grudge on the children for a deed the parents had done. Then again, he shouldn't be that surprised, his own Aunt, held Harry responsible for his mother's actions when the two were children and then adults.

It was easier to simply group families into good or evil, hold a group to the same prejudices without trying to know the individual. Harry's own interactions with other students supported this viewpoint. He remembered Daphne sharing similar sentiments about Theodore when they first met. Even now, Harry knew that she was still holding a seed of mistrust of the Nott Scion. If Daphne, a fellow Slytherin could be suspicious of Theodore, why was Harry surprised that the rest of the school perceived his friend the same way.

Harry sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. He looked to see that Susan was watching him, she didn't bother to hide her surprise at the adamant defense he was giving to Theodore. He knew that if she and others knew Theodore and the others that they wouldn't be so quick to judge. And then Harry got an idea.

"What are you doing for the Slytherin-Gryffindor match?"

"I was going to watch it with my friends, Hannah and Sally-Anne," she answered, not following what he was referring to. If anything she looked more confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Watch it with us," he invited.

"What?" she asked.

Harry was nodding, it was all making perfect sense in his head. "Yeah, watch it with me, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Neville, and Theodore." He emphasized the last name he listed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "you can bring Hannah and Sally-Anne with you." He encouraged.

Susan was chewing on her lower lip, looking to be mulling over his invitation, he could see she was still hesitant.

"Wouldn't you rather know the truth, than just accept the gossip," Harry challenged. "Proof that my friends aren't Death Eaters in training."

Susan winced at that, before nodding. "You're right, Harry." She admitted.

"So you'll sit with us?" asked a hopeful Harry, who had been meaning to get Susan to interact more with the others.

She must have noticed his hopeful tone, since she smiled at him, "Yeah, I'll be happy to sit with you and your friends."

Harry couldn't help but return her smile, pleased to know that she did not only trust him, but she was willing to reject labels and gossip and try to discover the truth. He was confident that within interacting with Theodore and the others, she would no longer see him as his father's son, but as simply Theodore Nott.

Harry was hopeful that this Quidditch match could not only be another opportunity for Malfoy to be humiliated but a chance to change people's perceptions of not his house, but his friends. It was a small, but very significant step for Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The prank had been an overwhelming success in humiliating Malfoy and his cronies, all of them receiving laughter and mock applause when they walked into the Great Hall the next and his Slytherin friends were sitting at the end of their house table at breakfast, all of whom watching Malfoy and the others take their seat at the table.<p>

However, instead of being bullied and mocked by his fellow Slytherins, Draco was welcomed by them,who looked to be trying to protect Draco. It was in that moment did Harry realize that he and the others may have made a grave miscalculation in their attempt at trying to fracture Malfoy's support with their prank. He turned to his two fellow Slytherins to see they were coming to similar conclusions. Daphne looked more aloof and icy than usual as she sipped her morning juice while Theodore was continuing to scowl as he cut up his eggs.

Tracey shook her head, "I knew it would never work."

Daphne turned to her best friend, "what do you mean?"

"A prank," she answered, "it was never going to work the way you guys wanted it to."

"What makes you say that?" challenged Daphne.

Tracey put down her fork and knife, "because pranking Malfoy would be perceived as an outside attack."

"An outside attack?" repeated Theodore, who remained dour.

"Yes," Tracey answered, "the other Slytherins wouldn't be fractured but united, because they'd see it as an outside threat to a fellow snake and more importantly their seeker."

"Not everything has to do with Quidditch you know," Daphne said, a bit too sharply.

"Look around, Daph," Tracey replied, "and say that I'm wrong."

Daphne still frowning, did just that, looking further up their table to see in fact the entire Quidditch team was sitting with Draco. They looked to be serving as his escort and guard duty, all of them were looking around the Great Hall as if trying to perceive other threats to their house seeker.

That was all Harry needed to see to see that he and the others had made a mistake. He sighed, realizing that if they wanted to unseat Malfoy they may need a more direct approach to accomplish it.

"Instead of making Malfoy a joke, he's now a victim of Gryffindor abuse, and now has the support of the upper Slytherins," Tracey said sadly, "his support is now stronger and more united than before."

"That's why you didn't want us to prank him?" guessed Harry, remembering his friend was adamant in her defense in letting fate play out, instead of making a first strike.

"Yeah," she answered, "because if he just lost one or two matches by Quidditch he'd begin to lose support very fast, but now he could probably lose all his games and still remain popular with the others."

"Then we'll just have to adapt," Harry said, turning to Theo and then Daphne to see them both nodding in approval. "We'll have to find another method of trying to overthrow Malfoy."

Harry didn't voice them to his friends, but he was already thinking of two such ways, that could go about uprooting his support system. Both of them would have to have Harry taking a more active role in displaying his individual talents. Both of these ideas stemmed from his friends.

His parseltongue ability, something Daphne had broached and supported before they decided to prank Malfoy. The second was challenging Malfoy to a race to try to out-fly him. It was a suggestion which Tracey had been adamant in supporting since the beginning of the year.

As he finished his breakfast, Harry looked back on the prank, realizing in some ways the prank excelled past his hopes in being lauded as a great success with the other three houses. But even with that success it was clear to Harry that it gave him and the others a difficult setback in trying to apply change to their house. The Slytherins were more galvanized under Malfoy than ever before, and it was thanks to their prank.

Harry wasn't discouraged, he planned to learn from this, and make sure not to repeat this mistake a second time.


	19. 18: A Race

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Eighteen: A Race**

"I'm not sure I can watch," Tracey whined, as she took her seat Saturday morning. She was referring to the upcoming Slytherin-Gryffindor match that would begin in a few hours.

"That's the best news I've heard all week," Daphne said, taking her seat beside her best friend. It was no secret that she shared no love for the sport. "We don't even have to go to the match."

Tracey spun in her seat to face her. "Not go?"

Daphne smiled at her friend's dramatics, "it sounds better each time you say it."

Harry chuckled, up to this point he had been a silent spectator to a debate that had been going on since the four friends left the Slytherin common room.

"It might be fun to watch," Theodore chimed in, sitting beside Harry.

"And how is that?" Tracey asked incredulously, turning to Nott.

"We can count how many times Malfoy is hit with the bludgers," answered Theodore casually, his lips curved into a smile when the others laughed.

A smile bloomed on Tracey's lips, her eyes going distant, as if she was conjuring the images of Draco being pummeled by the bludger in her head. "Yes," she said, with a nod. "It could happen, the Weasley twins are the best beaters at Hogwarts."

"In that case, I think I could find the time to attend the game," Daphne put in.

"It'd nice to wipe that smirk off his face," Theo grumbled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, piling some bacon and sausage onto his plate to go with his eggs.

In the week that followed Harry, Theodore, and Daphne's prank on Malfoy. He had turned into a martyr overnight, a sympathetic figure of Gryffindor ire. The upper Slytherins and the House team had put it upon themselves to escort Malfoy during the school week, providing him with security in case there was another attempt to harm their seeker. They had accidentally instilled more power and influence onto their in-house rival, making the task to supplant him all the more difficult; especially if Malfoy continued to court the upper Slytherins' favor.

"Is it bad that I'm rooting for Gryffindor?" asked Theodore, before sipping his orange juice.

Tracey looked scandalized, "you can't root against your own house."

He didn't seem to feel the same way, "Why not?"

"Because…because it's just wrong, that's why."

"Uh-huh," Theodore said, not sounding convinced by Tracey's rather weak argument.

"It's one thing to root for our seeker to be humiliated," Tracey explained, "but we still have to root for our team to win."

"No, we don't," Theodore said adding shrug when Tracey turned to him. Between all of them, Tracey was the only who took Quidditch seriously. Harry enjoyed flying, and was starting to get into the sport, but his growing interest was dwarfed for Tracey's passion and love for the sport.

"I don't even care," Daphne said, putting in her own two knuts.

"You don't care who wins?" repeated Tracey, sounding as if she was trying to wrap her mind around her friend's sports philosophy.

"That's right," Daphne said, looking to a bit amused by her friend's reaction. "Why does it matter, who wins or loses?"

Tracey, who had a forkful of eggs and was about to take a bite, missed her mouth when she heard Daphne's words, her eggs hitting her morning shirt. She grumbled while the others laughed at her accident, wiping her breakfast off her shirt, before turning back to Daphne. "For one reason, whoever wins gets house points that go into the House Cup standings."

"So?" Daphne didn't look impressed. "We won the House Cup last year without winning two Quidditch games."

"That was different," Tracey argued.

"Yeah," Harry observed, dryly. "I don't think we can count on going through another obstacle course to collect two hundred points this year."

"It just matters," Tracey said, "Okay?"

Daphne opened her mouth, but Harry not wanting to hear this argument for the rest of breakfast, spoke first. "Okay," he said, smiling when Daphne turned to him, looking to be expecting an explanation for interrupting her. "Let's not break, Tracey, okay?"

This caused them to laugh, even Tracey.

"Fair enough," Daphne acquiesced; she put her arm around her friend. "If I were to break you that might force me to make new friends…" She gave a dramatic shudder to emphasize her feigning fear.

"We'd hate for you to branch out, Greengrass."

"You're here aren't you, Nott," Daphne replied coolly. "I'd hate for that branch to break."

Harry could only shake his head at his friends' antics. When it came to Daphne and Theodore, it never seemed a bad time to trade barbs with one another. Yet, the mention of making new friends reminded Harry of his invitation to Susan and her friends to sit with him and the others during today's Quidditch match. Something that he had forgot to mention to the others.

_No time like the present, _He thought. "That reminds me; I invited some people to sit with us for the game."

That got his friends' attention, all three heads turning in his direction. Tracey was curious. Nott was suspicious. Daphne was frowning. It was the latter, who was the first to find her voice, "Who?"

"Susan and her friends."

"Susan's nice," Tracey said, her smile growing before she sent Harry a wink.

Harry ignored his mischievous friend, knowing when and when not to respond to her teasing.

"Why?" asked Theodore, suspicious of the sudden invitations.

"Why not," he replied, Harry wanted it to go well. Knowing that wouldn't be the case if he told them the real reason why he invited Susan and the others.

"Which one of her friends?" asked Daphne, still not looking pleased at this sudden development.

"Sally-Anne Perks," Harry answered, ignoring the face Daphne made, "and Hannah Abbot."

"Making friends with Hufflepuffs, Harry?" teased Tracey. "You really are trying to collect all four houses."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the constant joke that Theo and Tracey continued to make at his expense. The two friends were amused at his attempts at making friends with the other three houses. To them, they made it sound like Harry was some sort of creepy collector.

"Did you invite any Ravenclaws?" Theodore added sarcastically. It seemed his suspicion had been replaced with amusement.

Harry chuckled, "maybe next time."

"I still don't understand why you invited them," Daphne said. She was the only one of the three to remain suspicious and reluctant at Harry's decision to invite other second years to join them for the Slytherin-Gryffindor match.

"You don't need to know everything, Greengrass," responded Theo, before Harry could speak.

Daphne frowned at Nott.

"Susan's a good friend," Harry said, putting himself between a potential Daphne and Theodore argument. "And I thought this would be a good way for us all to get to know one another better."

Theodore shrugged, "why not?"

Tracey seemed to agree with Theodore's assessment. "The more the merrier."

Pleased, Harry went back to finish his breakfast. He was hopeful that his friends and Susan and her friends would get along. He didn't say it out loud or share it with the others, but he was slightly nervous about the match, and it wasn't about the game's outcome. Harry remembered Susan's own reluctance at agreeing to his invitation and her own suspicions of Theodore due to his father being a Death Eater.

All Harry could do is hope that Susan was able to see his friends in the same light he saw them. That she would be able to look past someone's family history, or their house affiliation, and see the character of the person. See the same people, who risked their life to help Harry last year to stop Voldemort from getting the Stone. He knew it might be a lot to ask for, for a first meeting. That was why he hoped the Quidditch match would only serve as a foundation to a new friendship.

* * *

><p>"Ready for the match?" greeted Neville, as he and Hermione met up with Harry and the others in the Entrance Hall so that they could walk down to the pitch together.<p>

"I'd rather be inside," Daphne answered.

Hermione was nodding, as she went to stand beside Daphne. The two girls shared a common interest or disinterest in this case in not liking Quidditch. They were always more resigned to go the matches, preferring to stay inside, to read, relax, or even do homework.

"I am, Neville," Tracey said, joining the Gryffindor.

He turned to her, looking confused, "Are you going to be rooting for Malfoy?"

"Rooting for him to get hit by a bludger," corrected Tracey, smiling innocently when the others laughed.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that too," Neville agreed. He and Tracey were already heading towards the doors that would lead to the grounds, a resigned Hermione and Daphne behind them. The two girls were talking about anything but Quidditch. Theodore was trailing them, unusually quiet, as he found himself caught in the middle. He wasn't overly enthusiastic about the sport like Tracey, or enjoyed it as much as Neville and Harry, nor did he despise the sport like Hermione and Daphne. He just seemed indifferent.

"Wait," Harry called his friends to stop. They did. "We're not all here."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

It wasn't Harry who answered. It was Daphne. "Harry invited some Hufflepuffs to join us."

"Really?" asked Neville, Hermione too looked confused and curious at this revelation. The two Gryffindors oblivious at this new revelation since they were not present at the Slytherin house table for breakfast when Harry revealed it to his three Slytherin friends.

"Which Hufflepuffs?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Susan Bones, Sally-Anne Perks, and Hannah Abbot," answered Harry, pleased that neither Neville nor Hermione seemed bothered or annoyed at his choice of inviting a few others to join them.

"I like Susan," Hermione said voicing her approval. "She's really nice."

Neville was nodding. "Yeah, and Hannah's really smart at Herbology."

"Good for you, Harry," Hermione encouraged.

"Harry's an avid collector," Theodore teased turning to Tracey, the two Slytherins trading smiles.

"That's right," agreed Tracey with a nod. "He wants to collect the House set."

"The House set?" repeated a confused Neville.

"A friend from each House," explained Theodore with a shake of his head, as if Neville should've known that.

Tracey gave a dramatic nod, adding, "Here, here."

"Now really," Hermione said admonishing the two for their teasing. "You two should be more encouraging with Harry's desire to broaden his base of friends."

"This is encouragement," Theodore replied still smiling.

Hermione tried a new approach. "It might do you two some good if you made new friends."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Tracey was pouting. "You don't want to be friends, anymore?"

The Gryffindor girl looked surprised at Tracey's question. She was quick to throw u her hands. "No, of course not," she was back-pedaling, oblivious to Tracey's growing smile. "I want to be friends." She stopped when she finally noticed they were smiling, realizing that they were having her on. She frowned at them but that only caused the two to start laughing. "That's nothing to joke about," Hermione lectured.

"Don't bother," Harry said finally stepping in. He couldn't conceal his own smile at Tracey and Theodore.

"Hey, Harry."

Six heads turned in the direction of the new voice to see second year Hufflepuff, Susan Bones. The auburn hair girl was looking a little nervous as she approached the Slytherin and Gryffindor second years.

"Hey, Susan," greeted Harry closing the distance between himself and his Hufflepuff friend. "Glad you could make it."

She smiled; her initial nervousness seemed to be fading. "Thanks for inviting me."

Harry returned her smile, "glad you accepted."

Hermione and Neville were right behind Harry, exchanging their own greetings with the Hufflepuff, the two Gryffindors already friendly with the Hufflepuff. Their presence seemed to further soothe Susan's nervousness.

Tracey and Theodore were next to approach; the former looking friendlier than the latter.

"Hi, Susan," Tracey said, holding out her hand; the two never having formally met. "I'm Tracey."

Susan shook her hand, "nice to meet you."

Theodore gave her a terse nod, "Susan."

She didn't meet his eyes, "Theodore."

_That could've gone better, _Harry silently mused watching the curt exchange between Susan and Theodore. Out of all his friends to meet Susan, Harry was a bit nervous about their greeting. He knew that Theo could be aloof around new people, and Susan's own reluctance to be around him because of his father's dark history. Thankfully to Harry, he wasn't the only one unimpressed by the behavior of the two.

"Theodore," chided Hermione.

Theo sighed, taking his hands out of his pockets so that he could hold out his hand. She looked from his hand to his eyes, and then back to his hand. Susan Bones hesitated, but only for a second, before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Theodore."

"You too," he said, giving her a nod, before stuffing his hands back into his pockets, he turned back to Hermione. "Satisfied?"

She seemed to take umbrage with this, but didn't get the chance to voice her displeasure.

"Where are your friends?" Daphne joined them. She looked around as if expecting Hannah and Sally-Anne to materialize in front of them.

Harry frowned. He was too busy wondering and fretting over Susan and Theodore's introduction and interactions that he didn't even notice that Susan was alone. His concern only grew when he saw Susan's nervousness return, her blue eyes shifting to her feet. He didn't need her to say it, Harry knew what happened. The others didn't want to sit with Harry and his Slytherin friends. It seemed that Slytherin wasn't the only house to hold certain prejudices against others.

"They…They," Susan began, looking as if she was struggling with what to say. As if she was trying to decide was it better to lie to protect her friends, or come clean with them in revealing that her friends didn't want to go to the match with them.

"Didn't want to sit with us," finished Daphne, guessing correctly when Susan squirmed on the spot.

"Why wouldn't they want to sit with us?" asked a confused Hermione.

"It's not you," Daphne said seemingly putting the pieces together. "It's us."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked unsure who Daphne was referring to. He wasn't the only one. Hermione too was looking to be waiting for her to explain what she was referring to.

"Her friends didn't want to sit with Slytherins," answered Daphne turning to Susan to either confirm or refute her claim.

"I don't understand," Neville said. The pudgy Gryffindor was unable to understand why two Hufflepuffs who were friendly with him, wouldn't want anything to do with Harry, Tracey, Daphne, or Theodore.

Hermione too, looked shaken by this revelation. Her brown eyes on Susan as if expecting the redhead any second to give the proper explanation on why her two friends wouldn't be joining them. It never came.

Susan Bones remained quiet, looking increasingly uncomfortable, at the awkward position she had been put into. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult any of you."

"Don't apologize," Tracey said, coming to the Hufflepuff's defense. The Slytherin stood beside Susan, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Besides picking lousy friends," Daphne grumbled.

"Daphne," chided Hermione.

"What?" she replied not looking the least bit apologetic for what she said in regards to Susan's friends. "It's true."

"Regardless," Harry said stepping in, wanting to move past this awkward situation. "Susan is with us." He turned to the Hufflepuff offering her a friendly smile.

"Harry's right," Theo agreed, "besides if we don't hurry, we won't get good seats."

"Come on Susie," Tracey, looped her hand with the Hufflepuff's arm. "You can sit with me."

"Alright," she answered back, the signs of her anxiety beginning to melt away.

"You'll regret that," teased Daphne falling in step with the two. "She'll talk your ear off about Quidditch."

Tracey playfully stuck her tongue out at her Slytherin friend.

"That's okay," Susan replied. "I like Quidditch."

"Oh really?" asked Tracey turning to the Hufflepuff. "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>During the match, Harry usually had one eye on the game and the other on Susan and his friends. He was silently pleased to see the Hufflepuff seemed to be enjoying herself with Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore. As well as with Neville and Hermione, there didn't seem to be any problems between the Hufflepuff and the others.<p>

He had been apprehensive about his friends getting together with Susan, and the awkward situation that the Hufflepuff found herself in upon introductions didn't help to soothe Harry's anxiety. When her friends didn't show up with Susan, Harry had feared that the situation was going to spiral out of control, especially when Daphne had put the pieces together. Yet, it didn't. Harry's worrying had been in vain. Tracey, Theodore, and Daphne had risen to the challenge and were nothing but friendly with the Hufflepuff.

Even though Slytherin ended up with a loss, Harry's focus was on the successful get together between his friends. His confidence was only boosted when Daphne invited Susan to their study session on Monday night. He knew the situation would still be in a tentative situation since Susan's friends' were unwilling to be around Harry and the other Slytherins.

After the match Susan left, saying she had to meet up with Hannah and Sally-Anne. The Hufflepuff no longer resembled her previous anxious self. She said her goodbyes with her usual friendless and kindness before departing. Neville and Hermione were next to leave having to go back up to Gryffindor Tower. They promised to meet up with Harry and the others before dinner. Thus leaving the four Slytherins, they made their way down to their house's common room, located within the school's dungeons.

"We could have won that game!" lamented Tracey. Her cheerfulness had all but evaporated in the final minutes of the match.

The game had had been close with Gryffindor ahead only by fifty points. They were within range to win if they had caught the snitch, but they didn't, and because of Malfoy's incompetence they had lost. Harry had the feeling; it would be the first of many losses that the Slytherin Quidditch team would receive as long as Draco was their seeker.

Yet, surprisingly Harry wasn't that bothered by the prospect of watching his house team lose every game this school year. He believed that his house had dug their own grave when they decided to favor Malfoy not because of skill, but because of his father's wealth.

"I thought it was a good game," Theodore put in.

Daphne seemed to sense in which direction Theo was going. "How many times did you count?"

He smiled, "a half dozen or so."

She returned his smile, "I counted seven."

This lead to the two laughing, Harry wasn't immune to it; sharing in on the laugher. He knew what his two friends were referring to—the number of times the Weasley twins were able to hit Draco with a bludger. He had to admit watching the pompous Malfoy get pelted a few times was entertaining to watch.

"Still," Tracey began trying to bring the conversation back to the facts of the game. "We were able to hold our own, and that's saying something since Gryffindor has the best team."

Daphne sighed, "seriously, Trace can't you just let the game marinate for a few hours before you drag us into these pointless conversations?"

Tracey opened her mouth to rebut, but having arrived at the entrance of their common room, Harry took this moment to speak the password—bezoar. The door slid open and the four friends walked in. Harry wasn't surprised to see the common room packed, the younger students sitting at the chairs and tables that line the left side of the wall, most of them looked to be trying to get some of their homework done. While the upper years like usual were monopolizing the best furniture, the comfortable leather sofas and chairs by the fireplace, which were all by the right side of the common room.

He spotted the House team sitting on a pair of sofas by the fireplace, Draco was with them, sitting in one of the chairs behind him were his faithful gorillas—Crabbe and Goyle.

"If only I had enough time I was sure to have caught the snitch!" Draco proclaimed to his audience. He was quick to pass the blame onto his teammates. "If you two," he pointed to the pair of Slytherin beaters, "had done your job properly, we would've won!"

"Unbelievable," muttered Tracey glaring at Draco. "It was his damn fault!"

Unfortunately for Harry and his friends Tracey's remarks didn't go unheard.

"Did you say something?"

All noise in the Slytherin common room ceased. The younger students were no longer talking or conversing about classes and homework. There were no more sounds of quills scratching on parchment. The older students had stopped talking about their plans for their weekend. All attention had shifted simultaneously to Harry, Theodore, Daphne, and Tracey.

"Tracey, let it go," whispered Daphne.

"Yeah, let's just leave," added Theodore.

Harry had to agree with his friends. This wasn't the place for a confrontation, especially when it looked as if Draco had the backing of not just the Quidditch team but the upper Slytherins as well. This would end very poorly for them.

Tracey ignored them. "As a matter of fact I did."

Draco straightened up in his seat. "And what was that?"

"Simple," Tracey said stepping forward. "That the only reason we lost was because of you."

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits. "And what would you know you're nothing but a filthy half-blood."

Harry was expecting Tracey to back down, knowing his friend was uncomfortable with not just the attention, but the focus of her blood-status, but to his surprise she stood tall.

"I know one thing," she said. "That my blood status had nothing to do with you getting outplayed in every way."

"Here, here," cried a voice in the crowd. A ripple of agreement ensued, spreading amidst the Slytherin audience. It seemed Tracey wasn't alone in her perspective.

Draco stiffened at not just the critique but the momentum it was gathering in the common room. "And you think you could do better?"

"I know I can," she replied confidently, folding her arms into her chest.

"I don't have to prove myself to you," he sneered turning to the upper Slytherins for support. They hesitated, but only for a second before one by one they nodded their agreement. This seemed to further bolster Malfoy's arrogance; "Now how about you and your fellow half-bloods and blood traitors get lost."

"No," Tracey refused. "If you think you're so good Malfoy, prove it."

This was not the same Tracey Davis who avoided attention and stares with the other members of her house. Who wilted under the slanderous term—Half Blood that Malfoy tossed at her at every chance. This was a new confident Tracey. The one Harry and the others had always seen in their inner-circle and Harry was pleased to see her now.

"You never had to try out for your position because of your daddy's wealth," Tracey explained, "So why not see how good you really are in a race between me and you."

Harry wasn't expecting this. He wasn't the only one. He saw equally surprised expressions from Theodore and Daphne. Between the three of them it was an open secret that Tracey despised how Malfoy had gotten a spot on the house team. She had been so upset that she had tried to get Harry to challenge him. It seemed she was tired of waiting for Harry, and had taken the initiative herself. Not that Harry was complaining, knowing that she was the better flyer between the two off them. Not to mention he was looking forward to watching his friend humiliate Malfoy. If anything, Harry was proud of his friend. She was not going to allow Draco's insults or his following keep her down anymore. She was going to prove to not just Malfoy but to all of the Slytherin bigots that a half blood like herself or Harry were just as good as any pureblood like Malfoy.

Murmurs and chatter of excitement broke out amongst the Slytherins. Many of them sounding excited at the idea of watching a race between Tracey and Draco. They weren't the only ones who were tired of Malfoy's bigotry and arrogance.

Draco remained quiet. It was clear he too wasn't expecting any sort of challenge. The noise of support that Tracey was getting with the other lower years didn't seem to help his case either. "You have to be joking?" He shook his head, "I don't need to sully my name by slinking to your level."

Yet, it wasn't Tracey who responded to Draco's cowardice but their house. As the dissenters made their voices heard, balking, chastising, and criticizing the Slytherin seeker at his lame excuse in not accepting Tracey's challenge. The tide was turning against Malfoy, having lost the younger students, who seemed to be rallying behind Tracey, many of the first years and third years gathering around them to show their support for Tracey.

Daphne went to stand beside her friend, "Afraid, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, Malfoy," Theodore was quick to join them. "What do you have to lose?"

"My reputation," he spat back, but his bravado was gone. His face paling as the dissent was spreading; even the older Slytherins were looking disappointed at Malfoy's lackluster excuses. Two in particular looking a little pleased at the heat on Draco, they of course were the Slytherin beaters who had been blamed by Malfoy for the loss.

"Weren't you just saying you were the best flyer at school?"

That was a new voice. Harry turned to see it belonged to the sixth year prefect Octavian Rawlings. The burly Slytherin was with his fellow six years, who had been with Draco and the house team, but they too were looking at Draco expectantly, as if wondering why he wasn't accepting this challenge. If anything to them, they thought this was Malfoy's chance to silence and humiliate a half blood.

"I…I," stuttered Draco, turning to the Quidditch team for help. None of them came to his aid, and Harry was sure that was in part due to the Slytherin beaters, who considered this retribution.

"So what's it going to be, Malfoy?" Harry asked, barely able to conceal his growing smile at seeing the tables turn against his fellow second year.

"I accept," Draco said, trying but failing to inject some confidence into his voice.

"Good, tomorrow morning after breakfast," Tracey decided.

Draco slowly nodded, his face flushed, trying and failing to contain his growing anger and embarrassment.

"And to make things fair," Octavian said, stepping towards the two second years. "Miss Davis can fly my broom, my Nimbus 2000."

Harry didn't know what was more amusing. Tracey's reaction at being able to fly a Nimbus 2000, or Draco's upon realizing that he had already lost a significant advantage and that race hadn't even started yet.

Draco quickly excused himself, leaving the common room with Crabbe and Goyle, the three of them heading to the dorms. The Slytherin Quidditch team and the other older Slytherins were next to disperse, leaving the common room and heading up to the Mess Hall for dinner. The younger ones were right behind, but not after many came up to Tracey to wish her luck. It wasn't soon after that Tracey Davis was grinning ear to ear. When the last Slytherin wished her luck, Daphne was quick to give her friend a hug.

"You were brilliant, Trace!"

"Thanks," Tracey said. She was still smiling.

"Nicely done," Theodore added patting Tracey on the shoulder after Daphne let go. "His reaction was priceless."

"You were great," Harry said, unsure if he could find the right words to properly praise his friend for what she was able to do.

She turned to him, "sorry, Harry, but I got tired of waiting."

Harry laughed, knowing she was hinting at her pushing him to do the exact thing she had just done. "Don't worry about it," he said. "The better flyer challenged Malfoy tonight."

Tracey's smile only brightened at that compliment, "Thanks, Harry."

He returned her smile not knowing what else to say, but the one thing he did know was that he was very much looking forward to the race tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. She and Neville greeted Harry and the others in the Entrance Hall the next morning after breakfast.<p>

During breakfast, the Slytherin table had been buzzing about the race; while Harry and the others ate their breakfast quickly and quietly. Tracey not wanting to upset her stomach had settled on a very light breakfast of some toast and juice. Even that little portion of food seemed difficult for her to get down. Harry was a little concerned for her. She wasn't radiating her usual confidence. She was a bit pale. The only time she smiled had been when a couple of first years had come up to her to wish her luck. What had gotten her to smile was when one of them had quietly confessed that they too were half bloods, and were going to root for Tracey in this morning's race as loud as they could. That had not only bolstered Tracey's deflated mood, but it had given her a determined look in her eye that Harry hadn't seen in his friend since last year during the trials to reach the Stone.

Sadly, now as the six friends made their way onto the grounds that confidence and determination could no longer be seen, instead Tracey looked nervous and sickly; "Like I'm about to throw up."

"That's the spirit!"

Everyone turned to Theo. "What? That's not a good thing?"

"Nott," Daphne warned.

He put up his hands, "sorry, I'll stop talking."

"You're going to be great," Neville encouraged, he was in the process of buttoning up his coat. With the last days of autumn upon them the morning was chillier, and the skies were gray.

Tracey gave him a weak, but thankful smile, "thanks, Nev." Her smile completely disappeared, when the pitch came into view, and to Harry's surprise and Tracey's horror, there wasn't just a few kids waiting. There were quite a bit of students milling about in the seats. What Harry had thought would just be most of Slytherin and a few curious students from the other houses, looked to be less than half of the student population waiting for the race to begin.

She quickly turned on her best friend, "What did you do?"

Daphne gave her friend an innocent shrug, "nothing."

"Then how do you explain that?" Tracey asked, pointing a shaking finger at the crowd below.

It was Theodore who answered. "You'd be surprised how many people were drawn in at the thought of Malfoy being humiliated."

Tracey rounded on him, a look of realization coming to her eyes as she turned from Theo and Daphne, pointing to the pair in the process, "this was your guys' idea, wasn't it?"

To Harry's amusement, and disbelief, neither Theodore nor Daphne made any attempt to deny Tracey's claim, the two simply shrugged neither looking particularly apologetic for what they did. Harry was sure the two saw this as payback on Malfoy, after their prank backfired on them. This time it seemed they were determined to erode Malfoy's foundation, using Tracey to beat him in a race in front of half the school.

"Like I said," Neville observed, "you two are scary when you work together."

Walking onto the pitch to see Malfoy was already there. He was surrounded by the Slytherin Quidditch team, a fawning Pansy, and of course his faithful goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Octavian too was on the pitch, holding his broom. "There you are." He made his way over to them. "I've been waiting for you."

All signs of anxiety seemed to be lifted from Tracey when her eyes fell on the Nimbus 2000. She practically skipped over to the Slytherin prefect just so that she could get within reach of the broom.

Octavian seemed to notice this as well, his lips crooked into a proud smile, "Yeah, she's a beauty." He was cradling the broom in his hands before offering it up for Tracey to take. She was looking at the broom with. She nervously lifted her hands up towards the broom, but made no effort to take it, seemingly hesitant as if expecting Octavian to change his mind any second. When the Sixth year Prefect gave her an encouraging nod, she finally got up the nerve to take the broom from him.

"It's just like I Imagined," whispered Tracey, her fingers tracing along the etching of the name.

"You imagine holding brooms?" teased Daphne.

Tracey ignored her. When she held that broom, Tracey was acting as if she was in a world that only contained two things, herself and the Nimbus 2000.

"We're starting shortly," called Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain, who was acting as the official of the morning's race.

That seemed to snap Tracey out of her reverie. She slowly tore her eyes away from the boom and back towards the towering sixth year, Octavian. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just beat him, okay?"

She smiled, "I can do that."

He returned her smile, looking satisfied at her confidence. He wished her luck one final time before heading off to the stands where his friends were waiting for them.

"Good luck, Tracey," Hermione said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, Trace, make him eat your dust," Neville added.

"I've seen you fly, you got this," Theodore reminded her.

"You're the better flyer, Tracey," Harry said, "just remember that and you'll be fine."

Daphne was last, hugging her friend before giving Tracey the final words of encouragement, whispering them into her best friend's ear. Whatever she said, it seemed to work since when the two broke from their hug, there was no fear or anxiety within Tracey's countenance. Instead, she looked determined and confident for the first time, since those two first years wished her luck that morning at breakfast.

Harry had never seen a broom race before. So he was curious with how it would be handled.

* * *

><p>The race itself didn't take too long. With only a few laps around the pitch being the parameters to the rules, and with it only taking a few seconds if that to make one lap. The race ended in less than five minutes. Yet, what it lacked in length, it made up for in excitement. The race only consisted of seven laps, but it was thrilling from start to finish. In the beginning, Draco had taken the lead, no doubt, relying heavily on the Nimbus 2001, hoping the broom by itself could carry him to a victory.<p>

It wasn't to be. Tracey's skills were on full display, keeping herself in the race with the Nimbus 2000. After three laps around the pitch, she was barely trailing him, and as Draco pushed and pushed his broom. Tracey relied more on her talent, bobbing and weaving as she missed Malfoy's numerous attempts at trying to either knock her off her broom, or off the pitch itself. His tactics received a round of boos from the crowd.

With his lead diminishing and his victory in doubt, Malfoy was becoming more desperate. When Tracey finally passed him on lap seven, Draco tried to grab her broom, but she seemed to have been expecting such tactics, since she was careful to avoid him, easily avoiding him when his broom tried to get up right behind hers. After a lap of that failed tactic, he went back to his first strategy in trying to bump her off her broom, yet, they weren't coordinated it was clear that he was getting more desperate as the race was winding down. His failure to concentrate made his efforts in vain.

In the end it was skill not wealth that triumphed as Tracey beat Malfoy with time to spare. The students who had watched from the other three houses showered their approval in a volley of cheers and applause. While the Slytherins were mixed, the younger students including the first and third years too celebrated and clapped when Tracey had won. The older Slytherins were more careful neither showing frustration at Malfoy's loss or excitement at Tracey's victory.

Harry and the others on other hand couldn't stop cheering and clapping, as they rushed down to the pitch to greet Tracey once the race had ended. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been this excited, this happy. Feeling a rush of exhilaration that had him smiling from ear to ear, and he hadn't even been flying, he had only been watching. But there was something to be said about watching your friend succeed and the happiness and pride you felt for them that could somehow trump those if the triumphs had been yours. He remembered feeling the same way when he, Tracey, Daphne, and Theo had helped Slytherin win the House Cup last year. He had felt this similar sense of pride and excitement when his friends, including Hermione and Neville had received points in their efforts in helping him stop Voldemort in getting the Stone.

Tracey had just enough time for her feet to touch the ground before they reached her. Daphne was first, engulfing her friend in a fierce hug. One of the rarer times Daphne displayed her emotions so publicly in front of others.

"You were brilliant, Trace!" Daphne praised. "Even if I didn't know what was happening most of the time."

"Thanks, Daph that means a lot."

"Good," Daphne said, when the two finally broke away. "But don't think this means that I'm going to start liking Quidditch."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Tracey replied, the Slytherin still smiling.

Hermione was next in congratulating Tracey by giving her a hug. This one shorter, but just as fierce as Daphne's had been. Neville and Theodore were next to offer their congratulations, but unlike Daphne and Hermione, neither boy made an attempt to hug her.

"I knew you could to it, Trace!" Harry said. He was the last one to reach his fellow Slytherin. "Now the whole house knows who the better flyer is."

"Thanks, Harry," Tracey said, she was still beaming, and her cheeks tingeing red from either the rush of the race or the praise that was being heaped on her.

"That was some good flying, Davis."

All six heads turned to see that the voice belonged to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. He was making his way over to the six friends.

Tracey, who was still beaming and blushing at the praise, ducked her head before responding, "Thanks."

"Why didn't you try out for the team?"

Her reaction gave away that she hadn't been expecting Flint's question. Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth, but no words were coming out. "Because… because I wanted to be a chaser."

Flint slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving her. "Well in that case I'm expecting you to try out next year."

"I will," Tracey replied. "You can count on it."

He looked pleased at her confidence and her agreement to try out next year. Flint congratulated her one more time before leaving with the Slytherin Quidditch team right behind him, everyone save Malfoy.

Harry was also quick to notice that those closest to Flint were the two beaters. Pleased at that possible development, he turned his attention back to his friend. She was still tightly clutching the borrowed Nimbus 2000, surrounded by Harry and the others but that wasn't stopping a slow trickle of Slytherin first and third years to come and congratulate her on her victory. One of the first to meet Tracey had been the two first years who had wished her luck at breakfast.

When the last Slytherin congratulated her, Octavian Rawlings made his presence known. The younger Slytherins who were retreating off the pitch after congratulating Tracey were quick to part to allow the towering prefect to pass.

"You did it." He said when he was within earshot.

"I had some help," Tracey replied, gesturing to the borrowed broom in her hand.

Octavian shook his head, "No, I think you could've beat Malfoy on one of the school brooms."

"Then why let me borrow the broom?" Tracey asked, handing him back his broom.

"I wanted to be sure," he answered, shouldering the broom.

"That was an awfully big risk you took," Daphne observed.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "So why did you help us?"

"Because, you're not the only half bloods in Slytherin," he answered, and with that he left.


	20. 19: A Nott so bad Christmas

**A/N: I like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, or reviewed previous chapters since my last update. I read all of them and I appreciate all of them. To all those who continue to read, alert, and favor this story, I'm pleased and humbled that you're still with this story. Thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Nineteen: A Nott so bad Christmas **

It had been a week since Tracey had publicly trounced Draco in front of their entire house, and half of the school. This race capped off a very bad weekend for Malfoy which had started the day previously with his poor performance on the Quidditch pitch. In the span of a weekend, Draco saw his supporting foundation erode and his popularity plummet with the older Slytherins. In that time, relationships within the Slytherin house had thawed between Harry and his friends and some of the upper Slytherins who held the power within the house of Snakes. It wasn't a relationship built on trust, or friendliness but built out of respect.

Harry doubted that he'd ever get along with some of those students, but he didn't need to be friends with them; he just needed them to respect him and his friends so as to avoid future problems from arising. It didn't hurt their case when older and more respected Slytherins such as Octavian Rawlings, the sixth year Prefect and the Quidditch Captain appeared to be in their corner. While Harry and his friends' position within the house soared, Draco and his goons had fallen considerably. Malfoy was still on the Quidditch team, but that was more a technicality than anything for him to build on. It seemed all but assured that he will lose his spot next year when the team will have open tryouts.

Even with dwindling support Harry was remaining cautious about Draco. Even though Harry felt bolstered by he and his friends' growing support in the house; he wasn't foolish enough to underestimate Malfoy. He had a feeling that Draco may be more dangerous, now that he was wounded and desperate than he had ever been when he was on top. With little to lose in the house of Slytherin, it was possible he'd risk a lot more to regain his place at the top.

Professor Binns cleared his throat breaking Harry from his musings on Slytherin politics, and back to the topic at hand. It was a topic that Harry had already completely forgotten since he had zoned out at the onset of the professor's lecture. He could already feel the sweet allure of sleep only after seconds of listening to the lecture, which was to no surprise to Harry about another goblin rebellion.

In some ways Harry Potter was impressed by their History of Magic professor. In a class which topics include goblin rebellions, giant wars, medieval magical battles, and dragon purges. Professor Binns had this incredible talent of making all those exciting events sound completely dull. Their ghost professor was continuing to droll in his boring monotone voice giving another insufferable lecture on another goblin rebellion.

Harry's way of marveling at their professor's ineptness was his attempt at trying to stay awake for the entirety of the class. His head was propped up with one hand, while his other hand was holding his quill. A brief look at his blank parchment showed that Harry had been unsuccessful in taking notes during another dreadful lecture. A quick scan around the classroom from his seat signaled that he wasn't the only one who wasn't taking notes. He was however, one of the only ones still awake.

Theodore Nott, who sat beside Harry, was awake as well. The history enthusiast, whose passion for the topic had yet to be dampened by Professor Binns. He was the one who Harry and his friends relied on, since he seemed immune to Binns and was able to take successful notes which Harry and the others would copy during one of their breaks. Yet, like Harry, Theodore's parchment was surprisingly bare. Harry had to wonder if Binns had finally been able to snuff out another student's interest in the subject.

Looking closer at his friend, Harry noticed that his attention was on a piece of parchment. He recognized it at once; it was a letter that Theodore had received that morning at breakfast. Harry hadn't been able to read the contents of it, only seeing the reaction it had elicited from his friend. It wasn't a positive one. His friend had become withdrawn and morose since opening it. Harry's attempts at trying to get his friend to open up about the contents of the letter during their breakfast were rebuffed.

When the bell finally sounded signaling the end of class it served more as an alarm clock since it woke up the majority of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws who had fallen asleep during the lecture. This included Harry's two other Slytherin friends, Tracey, and Daphne. The former yawned while the latter was quick to collect her books, packing up her bag not wanting to linger a second longer.

It was when she was packing did Daphne's eyes notice Theo's blank piece of parchment, "Nott, you didn't take notes?"

"What?" he asked, blinking out of his stupor. He looked down at his blank page and looked up at his friends, "I must have dozed off."

"Happens to the best of us," Tracey said, pushing in her chair as she stifled another yawn, further proving her point at the difficulty of staying cognizant during History of Magic.

"Let's hope Binns doesn't include this lecture material on our exams," Daphne said.

"We can always get Hermione's notes," Tracey pointed out, referring to their Gryffindor friend who shared her class with the Hufflepuffs.

"They're not always the same," Daphne argued.

"Well, then maybe next time you should take notes," Theodore said bluntly, packing up his things.

Daphne frowned, but to her credit, she didn't lash out, which was usually the case when these two traded verbal barbs. She instead, gestured to the letter that Nott was still holding. "Are you still moping about that letter?"

Theodore immediately stiffened, quickly slipping the letter into his bag, before sliding the bag over his shoulder and onto his back.

"Theo?" Harry asked, frowning at his friend's behavior.

"It's nothing," Theo said with a sigh, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It's just a letter from my father."

"That would ruin anyone's day," Daphne said, a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Theo snorted, "That's putting it mildly."

It was no secret to Harry and the others that Theodore and his father didn't get along. The Nott Patriarch was very strict and demanding of his only son. He represented the old pure blood prejudicial views of the magical world. It was a viewpoint that his son didn't share and it now served as a source of tension between the father and son.

"So what did he say?" asked Harry tentatively, hoping that his friend would be more receptive to the question then he was when asked at breakfast that morning.

"It's just my father decided to go on a trip for business this holiday," Theo answered. "So I'll be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday."

"Sorry to hear that," Tracey said sympathetically.

"It's not a big deal," Theodore replied, signaling that it wasn't a topic he wanted to dwell on.

Tracey and Daphne took the hint, the two Slytherin girls beginning to talk about something else.

Harry, on the other hand, wouldn't forget the issue so quickly. He could tell his friend didn't seem particularly fond of the idea at staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays, and Harry couldn't blame him. He had experienced enough horrible Christmas holidays growing up with the Dursleys to truly cherish the Christmas he experienced last year with Daphne, her family, and Moony.

It was something that he was very much looking forward to again this year, but he wasn't sure if he could enjoy it as much this year if he knew his best friend would be stuck in the castle all break without family or friends, utterly alone. Nobody should have to experience Christmas alone. It was in thinking in how to help his friend that an idea came to Harry. Enticing and hopefully doable, he would have to set the plan in motion immediately if he wanted to see it through before the Christmas holidays started. First thing he had to do was write a letter…

* * *

><p>The Christmas Holiday was nearly upon the students of Hogwarts. The castle was decorated for the festivities. Yet even with Christmas upon them that didn't mean the workload had decreased. It seemed the teachers were trying to cram in as many lesson plans as they could. With less than a week of school left there was a mountain of homework and a handful of classes between Harry and his freedom. He and his friends had to spend the majority of their weekend inside, unable to enjoy the fresh fall of snow that blanketed the school grounds.<p>

"I wonder if teachers get paid by the assignment," Daphne mused, the Monday morning of their last week before break.

"I'm sure they have a betting pool," Tracey muttered, plopping herself down beside Daphne, and immediately piling sausages and eggs onto her plate. Her spirit seemed to be dampened, but not her appetite.

"I can see them all now in the faculty room," Theodore added, as he and Harry took their customary seats across from the girls. "Comparing notes, divvying up bets, and congratulating each other on a job well done."

Harry could only smile at the image that his friend conjured as ridiculous as it sounded. Imagining Snape and Flitwick comparing the amount of homework assignments they assigned in trying to decide who assigned more and therefore who had won the bet. All the while, McGonagall and Sprout passed along complimentary glasses of champagne to the rest of the faculty as they celebrated another strenuous week for their students. It was all very silly, but the amount of studying Harry and his friends had to do, coupled with the loss of sleep caused him to wonder if there wasn't a sliver of truth in it…

"So I suppose you don't want to be a teacher than, Theo?" Harry asked when he was finished with his musings.

"I'm not so sure," Theodore paused, a pensive look coming to his face, as if he was trying to picture himself a few years from now. "It might be nice to be on the distributing end instead of the receiving end for a change."

Harry chuckled, before going about picking a variety of offered breakfast items to put on his plate, he had barely cut up his waffles, before the owls began to swoop in delivering mail, newspapers, and other bits of parcels. One of these owls was Harry's beloved Hedwig. His beautiful snow colored owl gracefully landing between a platter of bacon and waffles.

"Hey girl," Harry greeted, offering her a piece of bacon. Hedwig took the bacon without protest when she finished with it she gently rubbed her head against Harry's outstretched hand. He smiled, gently ruffling the owl's feathers affectionately, "It's good to see you too, girl."

Hedwig replied with a soft hoot, before extending her leg to show Harry she was carrying a letter. Grateful, he untied the letter, before offering her a second piece of bacon which she gladly took.

"Who's it from, Harry?" asked Daphne.

Harry had a feeling who the letter was from, and what it contained. Yet, he wasn't going to say anything until he knew for sure, and even then he wouldn't share it with the others unless it was good news. Unrolling the letter to see a brief message written by Cyrus, it only took him a few seconds to read it, but it was enough to make Harry's morning, not fighting the smile that tugged at his lips at the good news that he had just received.

"It's from Cyrus," Harry answered, looking over the letter to see he had Daphne's interest, but it wasn't for Daphne that Harry had written to the Greengrass Patriarch. Harry turned to Theodore to see his friend offering Hedwig another piece of bacon. It seemed she had found someone else to spoil her when he had been reading the message. "Theo, I wrote to Cyrus about our Christmas plans, and asked if you could stay with us for the Holidays," Harry paused just long enough to take a breath before finishing, "And he said yes."

Theodore scrunched his brows together, looking as if he hadn't heard Harry right or as if he didn't believe what he had said. "My father-"

"Already gave permission," Harry finished for him, waving the letter as proof. "Cyrus wrote to him for me."

"Really?" Theo asked, as if expecting this to be some sort of joke.

"Really," confirmed Harry, who was still smiling.

A small, but noticeable smile came to Theo's expression, "thanks, Harry," he paused as if trying to think of something else to add, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

Theodore chuckled, before nodding, "Yes."

"Excellent!" said a relieved and happy Harry, who was thankful and excited at the prospect of his best friend being able to stay with him, Moony, and the Greengrass family during the Christmas holidays.

"You didn't have to-" Theo began, but Harry wouldn't hear of it.

"You're my friend, Theo," he reassured him. "And if you weren't going to stay with us, then I would've stayed here with you." He added a friendly pat to his shoulder to solidify his words.

"Thanks again, Harry," Theodore ducked his head, but didn't make any further attempt to add to his appreciation, and to Harry he didn't have to. Theodore's expression and tone said more to Harry than any added words ever could.

"How long have you been planning this, Harry?"

Harry looked up to see a mischievous smile on Tracey's lips. He shrugged, trying to look casual when he answered, "Only a few weeks."

"And all without us knowing?" she asked, shaking her head, "nicely done."

"I thought you'd be impressed," Harry joked.

Tracey nodded, before turning to Theodore, "Congrats on your Christmas liberation!"

Theo looked up from his breakfast and gave Tracey a thankful smile before going back to his breakfast.

The only one who hadn't spoken since the announcement had been Daphne. She looked impassive, almost as if fighting off a frown, her blue eyes signaling possible annoyance, but it wasn't clear how she felt of the ordeal until she finally spoke. "I suppose one Christmas with Theodore wouldn't kill me."

"Thanks, Daphne," Theodore replied, without the usual sarcasm he used when he talked to her. Like her, his words and tone were genuine.

She simply nodded, before going back to her breakfast.

In that moment for Harry, he wasn't thinking about his school work, or counting down the days before the holidays started. He was simply thankful for having his friend stay with him for the holidays, and even though there were still several days away from the holiday to Harry, Christmas had just come early.

* * *

><p>"I never thought it would end," Tracey groaned, as the friends made their way into an empty compartment towards the back of the Hogwarts Express. She and Daphne were the first to claim the compartment, while Harry and Neville had followed them, helping the pair with their trunks.<p>

"What do you have in here, bricks?" Harry asked, as he and Neville helped load Tracey's trunk onto the luggage rack.

Tracey who had made herself comfortable by taking a window seat, leaned back, her eyes half closed, when she answered. "Yeah, something like that."

Neville let out a tired sigh, before the two grabbed Daphne's trunk. "You do know that we're only going to be away for a few weeks, right?"

Harry grabbed the other end, as the two boys were able to hoist Daphne's trunk onto the luggage rack, hers seemed to be just as heavy as Tracey's. Harry didn't get it. He had only tossed a few sets of clothes, a handful of his school books, and that was about it. He didn't even bring Hedwig's cage, electing to leave it behind, since she had her own cage at the Greengrass home. He had simply told her to meet him there, and that he'd see her tonight. After carrying the girls' trunks, he was sure they had packed their entire dormitory, furniture and all.

"What?" Daphne asked, taking the empty seat beside her friend, "I packed light."

"I'd hate to carry your trunk at the end of the year," Harry said, trying to crack the crank in his neck.

"Is that a formal offer?" Daphne asked.

"Ugh," Harry stammered, but thankfully he was saved from answering as Theodore and Hermione were next to arrive, with the former carrying the latter's trunk, when he put it down it landed with a loud thud.

Harry and Neville exchanged groans, realizing that their work wasn't quite done.

"I think you have half the school library in here," Theodore pointed out, leaning over the trunk to catch his breath.

"Just some light reading," Hermione replied, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Daphne patted the empty seat beside her, "come sit down, Hermione."

The Gryffindor didn't need to be told twice taking the empty seat, and the three girls were soon chatting away, leaving the grunt work for the guys to handle.

Harry and Neville joined Theodore at Hermione's trunk, lifting it off of the ground. And to Harry's surprise, Hermione's seemed to be heavier then the first two, but the three of them were able to make room for it on the luggage rack, before climbing down from their seats, to see that they still had to load their three trunks.

With the girls' trunks, and then finally their trunks loaded, Harry, Neville, and Theo were able to take their seats across from them. It was more like collapsing into them after the brief, but draining work.

"Winded already?" Tracey teased.

Harry chose not to respond, as he leaned back in his seat, and tried to catch his breath, and soothe his thundering heartbeat. Neville and Theodore weren't fairing any better, the heavy lifting had been quick, but exhausting for the trio of boys, who were already a bit sleep deprived and mentally drained coming off the last week of the school

However, once the Hogwarts Express lurched to life a few moments later signaling the _official_ beginning of their Christmas holiday, exhaustion and drowsiness was quickly lifted from the trio of boys. The six friends quickly turned the conversation towards their Christmas plans and trying to coordinate how they could all get together a few times before the holidays were done. By the end of the train ride, the six of them had come to a tentative agreement. They'd plan to go to Tracey's on Boxing Day, Daphne's on the twenty-eighth, Hermione's the next day-the twenty ninth, and finally to Neville's on New Year's Day.

To Harry, and the others it was a good agreement, but they still had to get the approval from their respected guardians. A feat they didn't think would be too difficult since they were the ones who had okayed the outline of the idea. It was just the exact dates that needed to be hammered out, and with the six of them knowing their families' respected holiday schedules, the six friends were confident that their agreement would pass the adults' scrutiny test.

The familiar surroundings of Platform Nine and Three Quarters in King's Cross station alerted the friends that their ride and planning were both over. As the train came to a slow, but steady halt, the three girls turned to Harry, Theodore, and Neville expectantly. The three guys understood the unasked task that was being put on them.

They turned their attention to the girls' heavy trunks that loomed over their heads on the luggage rack. Unfortunately for Harry and the others, the trunks were just as heavy as he remembered, but the relaxing train ride, not mention a few snacks had bolstered their strength and lifted their exhaustion. So thankfully the work didn't seem as tiresome this time around. The first trunk to be grabbed was Hermione's.

Hermione looked a bit sheepish when she took the handle of her trunk. Aware of the amount of books she had stuck in there to read over their brief and supposedly restful Christmas holiday. Nonetheless, she thanked them profusely, Harry, Neville, and Theodore waved off her thanks, but all of them silently agreeing that they appreciated it and that it felt nice.

Yet, it was Theo who seemed to be taking Hermione's thanks the most to heart. His lips tugged into a small, concealed smile, and his chest seemed to puff out slightly, and when he offered her, her trunk, their fingers seemed to brush up against one another at the handle. It elicited an immediate reaction out of the pair, a blush from Hermione, and an awkward stammer from Theodore.

Deciding not to comment on his two friends' odd behavior he turned his attention towards Daphne's trunk. He and Neville were able to carefully remove her trunk from the luggage rack and place it before her.

"Well, thank you ever so much," she said sweetly, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"No tip?" Harry joked.

She smiled, "Lift with your legs not your back."

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the laughter from the girls, before joining Neville and Theodore for Tracey's trunk. With the three of them, the weight was equally distributed, making it a much easier task, and by the end of it, neither of them were winded. Harry hadn't even let loose a haggard breath, nor did Theo or Neville.

"You boys should hit the weights over the holidays," Tracey teased as she took her trunk. "Because I can assure you _this,"_ She tapped her trunk, "will be heavier for the return trip."

Harry, Theodore, and Neville were quick to grab their much lighter trunks. They then followed the three girls out of the compartment and into the crowded corridor, making their way to the nearest exit off of the train. Thankfully, the students were quickly dispersing through the exits, and it only took the six friends a few patient minutes of waiting before they found their way off of the train too.

Tracey and Hermione were the first to depart, saying their goodbyes, wishing them a happy Christmas, and promising to write before they left with their respected set of parents. Neville was next having spotted his grandmother like Tracey and Hermione before, he wished them a happy Christmas, before waving goodbye.

Daphne, Harry, and Theodore were left alone with their trunks on the platform in the middle of a bustling crowd of families searching for and reuniting with their own children. And since the crowd hadn't seemed to disperse it made it all the more challenging for the trio of friends to spot Remus, Roxanne, or Cyrus.

"Do you see them?" asked Harry.

"No," Daphne answered, "I don't get it. They should be here."

"Daphne!"

Daphne didn't have time to register her sister's voice or her location until Astoria already had her in a hug.

"Tori!" Daphne replied, welcoming her sister's hug, before looking over her smaller sister to search for her parents. "Where are mum and dad?"

But Astoria didn't need to answer since Harry quickly spotted them-Cyrus, Roxanne, and Remus. The sight of all three was enough to make him smile. In seeing them for the first time in months, he realized just how much he had missed them. They of course had exchanged letters, but it was a poor substitute to seeing them in front of him right now.

"Harry," Remus was first to get to Harry, as Roxanne and Cyrus joined their daughters.

"Moony," replied Harry, hugging his uncle in-all-but-blood.

He returned the hug gently patting Harry on the back when it ended. "Good term?"

"It was awful," Harry groaned, "so much homework!"

Remus chuckled, "what did you expect from school?"

But their conversation was short-lived as Astoria had spotted him and greeted Harry with a hug as enthusiastic as the one she gave Daphne.

"Hey, Tori," Harry greeted the youngest Greengrass sister. "You have any fun without us?"

When she pulled away from the hug, she immediately was shaking her head, "No, it was so boring!"

Harry chuckled, "don't worry; we'll have plenty of time for some fun during the holidays."

Astoria beamed at this, "you promise?"

"I promise," he assured her, it seemed to have worked, looking as if the nine year old took his promise to heart.

Roxanne was next, offering Harry a warm smile, before embracing him like a son in a hug that always had a way of comforting Harry in a way that was difficult for him to explain. He had long since stopped trying to label the feeling, with the best he was able to do was deciding the warmth and soothing nature of them was akin to what it would feel like to be hugged by his own mother. When she pulled away, her soft brown eyes were inspecting him with a maternal look that only further comforted Harry.

"We're so glad you're here."

"Me too," he said honestly.

"We've been counting the days you know," Cyrus announced, making his presence known as he stood beside Roxanne, and when his eyes fell on Harry, he smiled.

"Really?" asked a surprised Harry, he knew he had been doing it, since he had been so excited about returning, but it never crossed his mind that they'd be doing it too.

"Of course," Cyrus assured him, clapping him on the back. He looked like he was going to say more, but his sharp blue eyes looked over Harry's shoulder. "Theodore?"

In the emotional reunion of seeing Astoria, Remus, Roxanne, and Cyrus, Harry had completely forgotten about his friend. Turning around to see his friend had been awkwardly keeping his distance from the reunion, unsure what to do or say, so he had elected to stay quiet.

He stiffly nodded when Cyrus addressed him before stepping forward. "Thank you for having me, Mr. Greengrass."

It was Roxanne who replied. "The pleasure is ours, Theodore."

Theodore seemed surprised by her honest remark, but was able to cover his surprise quickly, settling for a sheepish smile, before ducking his head to avoid further embarrassment.

"But if you're going to be staying with us there are some rules you have to follow."

Harry silently understood what Mr. Greengrass was referring to, but it seemed the feigning serious message hadn't translated to Theodore.

"Of course, sir," Theodore immediately and instinctively straightened up.

Cyrus raised his hand to stop Theodore from going any further. "It's not sir, Theodore, its Cyrus."

Of all the rules that Theodore was expecting it was clear this wasn't one of them. He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He then tilted his head to the side as if he hadn't heard him right. "Sir?"

"Theodore," Cyrus gently reminded him. "Let us be casual, not formal with one another especially since you will be staying with us over the holidays."

"Of course, sir," Theodore winced, "I mean, Cyrus, sorry."

The Greengrass Patriarch extended his hand towards him. "Now, now no need to apologize over something so trivial."

Theodore nodded, before shaking the offered hand. "I'll try to remember."

Cyrus smiled, a smooth, and relaxing smile that seemed to put Theodore at ease, since he was no longer standing ramrod straight, relaxing his posture in time for Roxanne to follow up on her husband's greeting.

"We've heard a lot about you," she said politely.

"Really?" asked a surprised Theodore, before squirming, "From my father?"

"No," Roxanne assured him, seemingly sensing the difficult topic that was Theo's father, "From Harry and Daphne."

"Mostly Harry," Daphne put in, but her smile belayed her words.

"Good," Cyrus said, clapping his hands together. "Now unless you three want to spend your entire holiday on this platform let's get moving, Blinky has a big dinner waiting for us."

A chorus of yeses greeted Cyrus' remarks, and he smiled. "Then let's be off."

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't have asked for a better Christmas. It wasn't the gifts that made Harry cherish this day; it was the people he was with. Not to say, Harry didn't enjoy the gifts he received, or that he wasn't looking forward to using them, because he was, but to him the gifts were just an added bonus. After years of poor Christmases with the Dursleys, he was just happy to be with people who actually cared for him, just as he cared for them. It wasn't something he would squander or forget.<p>

When Christmas morning came the gifts were opened and afterwards when everyone was filing down for breakfast, Christmas greetings were exchanged as well as thanks being given to one another for the individual gifts they received. At breakfast, it only got better as Blinky served up a great meal including everyone's favorites. Afterwards, just as with the year before Harry, Remus, Roxanne, and Daphne went to Godric Hollows to pay their respects to Harry's parents.

Theodore had politely declined the invitation electing to stay behind with Cyrus and Astoria. His decision was met with the latter's excitement. If Harry didn't know better he'd think the younger Greengrass sister was a harboring a crush on his friend Theo. The thought of Daphne finding out and her reaction to her sister only added to Harry's amusement of the situation.

The trip to Godric Hollows was a somber affair. The mood in the graveyard was reflective as they paid their individual respects to James and Lily. Just as with the year before it was difficult for Harry to properly explain the emotions that came to him when he looked at his parents' tombstones. Remus and Roxanne both presented roses to put to rest on the tombstones, Remus and Harry put them down in front of James', while Roxanne and Daphne put them down in front of Lily's. There was sadness and tears, but there were also smiles and laughter. Remus and Roxanne shared some of their favorite stories of their two friends. Remus favoring stories of their youth when they were at Hogwarts, while Roxanne focused on the time after they had graduated.

When they returned all of them were emotionally exhausted, Remus went to lie down, Daphne went to spend some time with Astoria, and Roxanne and Cyrus had decided to go out for a nice walk since there was still some time before Christmas dinner. Harry had decided to use the time to spend with Theodore, and the two had settled in Harry's room deciding to play a game of wizarding chess. Even though neither of them was very good at the game it didn't stop them from having fun.

"I thought you'd be better at this," Harry said, after taking Theo's bishop with his rook.

Their chessboard sprawled out between them with a growing pile of chess piece casualties off to the side. The two Slytherins had made themselves comfortable on opposite sofas in front of the fireplace in Harry's room.

"What makes you say that?"

"You study history," Harry pointed out, as he picked up Theo's destroyed bishop and added it to his pile of Theo's fallen, and mostly destroyed pieces. "Shouldn't you be able to use a strategy from a particular battle you studied?"

"It doesn't work like that," Theo frowned.

"Obviously," replied Theo's king tartly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at seeing his friend getting criticized by his own chess piece.

"Yeah, yeah," Theo pointed at his own king. "Keep talking and I'll let his knights waltz in and finish the job."

His warning got the desired effect as his king not only stiffened at the rebuke, but became quiet since it had no desire in wanting to be clobbered and smashed to bits by Harry's remaining knights.

Satisfied, Theo returned his attention to the chessboard contemplating his next move. It only took him a few seconds before deciding to move forward his last remaining pawn in a suicide effort in trying to get Harry to loosen the pressure on his king by having to retreat one of his remaining knights to deal with the pawn before it got within range of Harry's ill protected king.

Harry didn't budge instead he moved forward with his rook, "Check."

"For His Majesty's sake do something!" cried Theodore's last remaining bishop.

"I prefer my kings' dead," Theo retorted.

"That's no way to raise morale," chastised Theodore's knight.

Theo covered his face with his hands before letting out a groan; showing his increasing frustration at not just the game but the pieces themselves.

"Want to call it a draw?" Harry suggested, pitying his friend for being berated by his own chess pieces.

"A draw?" this question came from Harry's own knight.

"Abandon the game in our moment of triumph?" asked Harry's dumbfounded king, "NEVER!"

"Yeah," Theodore said, with a quick swipe of his hand he _accidentally_ knocked most of his remaining pieces off of the board.

Harry too was quick to clear off his pieces amidst growing protest and murmurs from his pieces as they seemed to be contemplating a revolt against his leadership. Thankfully, the pieces were silenced once they were removed from the enchanted board.

"Now I know why we don't play chess," Theo grumbled as he began putting his pieces back into the box.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a smile. He finished packing up the pieces, before returning the board and the box to their proper shelf.

Theodore had shifted his position on the couch, so instead of sitting up and facing the opposing couch. He was now leaning back with his feet propped up at the end of the sofa so that he was now staring at the fireplace.

"Did you hear anything from your father?" Harry had went back to his seat, unlike Theo he didn't elect to lie down, but did angle himself so that he could see both the fireplace and his friend.

"No."

"Not even -"

But Theodore didn't let Harry finish. "He's very busy."

"I understand," Harry said, knowing that Theo's father was always a very sensitive subject with his friend. He then mentally chastised himself for being so stupid into bringing the topic up in the first place.

"I shouldn't complain about it," Theodore was saying, but Harry wasn't sure who the words were supposed to be directed at him or Theo. "It's his hard work that provides us with a good life."

An awkward silence hung over them like thick vapor. Theodore seemingly lost in his own thoughts, probably all reflecting on him or his father or their difficult relationship. While Harry remained quiet in trying to find a more suitable topic so as to shift the focus away from Mr. Nott and try to recapture the happy mood that had fallen on the pair of friends throughout their chess game.

"Well, I'm glad to have you here."

That seemed to shake Theo from his reverie, his pensive look being replaced by a small, but noticeable smile as he shifted so that he could see Harry. "Thanks for having me."

Harry waved his friend off. "It wasn't a problem."

He didn't want either of them to dwell on the events that brought Theo here. Harry didn't think his friend needed to continue to thank him long after the fact that Harry had helped him to spend Christmas away from Hogwarts. To Harry, he didn't think he did anything particularly special, he was doing what he thought friends should always do for one another-look out for one another. The continued attention brought to it made Harry uncomfortable as did Theo repeating his appreciation over and over.

"Still, this sure beats staying back at Hogwarts with Draco for company."

"Yeah, I bet," Harry agreed. Looking over to see his friend was now thumbing through a book. Harry had remembered Theo bringing it into the room, but he hadn't been able to get a good look at it until now. Seeing the cover, he was able to read the title-

**The History of Rome**

Below the title was a picture of a bird's eye view of a sprawling, but ancient metropolis with impressive architecture on full display. The picture wasn't moving causing Harry to realize that this wasn't a magical book, but a muggle one.

"Hermione got me it for Christmas," Theodore said, seemingly sensing Harry's curiosity.

"Oh?" asked Harry, noting Theo's flushed face, before quickly burying his face behind his opened book to shield himself from Harry's inquisitive, but teasing look.

"Yeah, it's pretty good so far," Theodore recovered, still using the book as a shield to cover his face. "Though it's a shame the pictures don't move."

Harry could only shake his head at his friend's behavior. Not only would Theo ask for a history book as a present, but he'd opt to read one on Christmas and consider it a day well spent.

"It's really all very fascinating," Theodore was using Harry's silence as permission to continue. "To see what the Romans were able to accomplish." He continued to thumb through the book even as he kept it glued only inches away from his face. "I mean look at their amphitheatres, or their aqueducts!"

Harry let out a feigned, but very loud yawn cutting off his friend's historic ramblings. It also got Theodore to peer over the book before closing it to show he looked sheepish for his lengthy talk on Rome.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Harry was smiling, "have you always liked history?"

Instead of engaging Theo whom Harry had thought his question would do, Theodore's mood suddenly shifted from sheepish to sullen. "No," he finally answered, "not always."

Harry remained quiet not knowing what to say, as he was left to quietly think what he had done to cause his friend's behavior to shift so radically.

Theodore pushed himself up into a sitting position, closing the book and putting it on the spot beside him. "It was my Aunt."

"Your Aunt?" Harry repeated, never remembering his friend mentioning an aunt in their time together.

"Yeah," Theodore confirmed, "she… she died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry, Theo," Harry said, knowing his words were a weak balm to the pain his friend was obviously feeling from the death.

Theodore hadn't seemed to have heard Harry's apology and if he did, he was ignoring it. "She was my mother's older sister, Aunt Helen." A wistful look came to his countenance, replacing his sullen look. "I use to go visit her when I was younger. She had this great little cottage on the beach, and I'd spend part of my summers with her."

"Sounds wonderful," Harry said, not remembering the last time his friend had shared a memory of his family or his childhood, let alone a positive one. He had always seemed reticent to talk about his past, and what did slip always seemed to paint a bleak picture. And with Harry's own experience with the Dursleys he could relate to Theodore's hesitance in not wanting to talk it at all.

"Yeah," the corners of his lips crooking upwards; his eyes looked distant as if lost in a particular pleasing memory. "We'd spend most of the morning and afternoon on the beach, and after dinner she'd use to read from one of her old history books. They were of brave, honorable magical knights who took part in duels, there were stories containing great magical battles with wizards fighting alongside muggles against goblins, and giants." As he had talked, he had instinctively picked up his Rome book, clutching it close to his chest. "And it was all quite fantastic."

It wasn't often Harry had seen his friend this engaged whether it be on a particular memory or even in conversation. He always came across dour and unfriendly around others, but even when Theo was with friends, he'd remain reserved, often causing him to come across as sarcastic or indifferent. One of the few times Harry remembered seeing his friend's true emotions was back during their first year when Theodore had shown him the Mirror of Erised, before confessing what he'd seen in it-a loving father and mother. Yet this time to see his friend particularly happy at this memory made it a good sight for Harry to see. Smiling, he simply remained quiet and watched this new side of Theodore.

Theodore looked down at the Rome book. "She was the one who got me my first history book." His fingers absentmindedly were tracing the letters of the title.

Anger soon clouded his expression, his lips that were crooked into a smile turned into a scowl. His fingers clenched into a fist. "And now she's dead."

He stood up, loosely gripping the book in one hand as he walked over to the fireplace, and for a second Harry thought he was going to toss the book into the fire, but he didn't. "She's...She's the reason why I can see thestrals."

Harry had remembered that personal detail about his friend from a few months ago back on their first day; when he was confronted by the dark, skeletal horses. In Harry's startling reminder that he had witnessed death in his case it had been Quirrell. It had been revealed that he wasn't the only one, Neville and Theodore had been able to see them too. Harry had never pressed his friends or even asked them about the circumstances that had allowed them to see the creatures; respecting their privacy and the sensitivity of the subject.

Before Theodore could go any further, a sudden knock came to Harry's door, followed a second later with Daphne poking her head in. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay," Harry replied, his attention still on Theodore, who had gone quiet and still at the fireplace with Daphne's appearance.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, she opened the door a bit more to allow herself to slip inside.

"Nothing," Theodore replied, stiffening at her presence and the fact that their private conversation had been interrupted.

Daphne frowned at either the answer or Theo's rude tone, or both. Regardless, she didn't seem convinced and seemed to know she was being lied to. She turned to Harry as if expecting him to fill her in, but he didn't, nor would he.

"We'll be right down," Harry assured her, proving his point by getting up from his seat on the sofa.

Still unsatisfied at being lied to, Daphne seemed to realize that she wasn't going to get any answers so she left without another word, closing the door a bit forcefully behind her.

Theodore let loose a breath, his shoulders slumping relieved from the tension that had appeared with Daphne's arrival. "Thanks."

Not knowing what to say in terms of what he had just heard from his friend, and the very personal memories that Theodore had shared with him. Harry was sure any words would be inadequate, so instead as the two friends walked out of his room, he put his arm around his friend's shoulder. A simple reminder that he wasn't alone, that he had friends and that Harry would always be there whenever he needed him.

Theodore seemed to understand the message turning to Harry to give him a thankful smile, and a nod. Patting his shoulder, Harry dropped his arm and the two friends left his room and made their way down for Christmas dinner.


	21. 20: Awakened

**A/N: Yes, Harry and Daphne will **_**eventually**_** be one of the main pairings in this story… **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter Twenty: Awakened**

"They're clobbering us!"

All Harry could do was nod at Neville's assessment. He, Neville, and Theodore were huddled together behind their makeshift snow fort. The six friends were enjoying the sunshine and the blanket of snow along the grounds at Greengrass Manor.

The three boys were currently pinned down by the three girls. The six friends had started off sledding down one of the steeper hills on the grounds. That had then turned into a free-for-all snowball fight, and soon after sides had been drawn between the three boys against the three girls. A fierce snowball battle ensued that quickly turned against the boys forcing them to surrender ground, and to retreat to their current improvised V shaped snow fort. It had been hastily built, the top and sides of the walls were uneven, as they added a layer of fallen branches to use as extra cover.

"Do you see them?" asked Neville, the chubby Gryffindor breathing a bit heavily as he leaned against one of the two walls that made up the fort.

Harry risked a quick glance over, scanning the flat area around him; he could see no sign of Daphne, Tracey, or Hermione. _That wasn't good..._

"Great," muttered Theo, who was in a crouching position, cupping another handful of snow into a nicely formed snowball before adding it to his growing pile. He picked up one of his snowballs and carefully peered out over their fort.

The next thing Harry heard was a wet slap followed by a grunt, before seeing Theo fall onto his back. His face half covered in snow from a well aimed snowball. Still lying on his back he groaned.

"Theo, are you okay?" Neville asked, scurrying over to their fallen friend.

"That…Hurt," Theo rasped, the left side of his face reddening from where the snowball had pelted him, with pieces of snow and frost sprinkled on top of the growing bruise.

Before Harry could ask if he needed to go inside a sudden flurry of snowballs began pelting the walls of their makeshift fortress. He instinctively went to the wall seeking protection from the wintery bombardment as did Neville, leaving their still fallen and groaning friend where he lay.

"Maybe we should surrender?" Neville whimpered.

"No, we can't," Theo argued stubbornly. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"Then what should we do?" Neville asked.

Theo propped himself up by his elbows, using his gloved hand to wipe away the remaining remnants of ice and frost from his face, and with his other he picked up the snowball he had lost when he had gotten hit. "We retaliate." And without another word he hurled the snowball without looking over the wall and into the general vicinity of where he thought the girls' attack was coming from.

Taking his friend's cue, Harry scooped up a nearby snowball and tossed it over, and Neville quickly followed suit, as the three boys tried to stave off the girls' advancement. They emptied their stockpile of snowballs, but it seemed their desperate defensive strategy was working since the girls' bombardment quickly petered out. When Neville tossed the last snowball over they heard a clear female shout signaling he had hit someone, and then there was silence.

None of the boys knew which one of the girls they hit, and none of them wanted to look over to find out, especially since Theo had gotten hit the last time he looked over. The silence stretched on with no indication if their friend who they hit was alright.

Neville blanched when he had realized he had actually hit someone. "What did I do?"

"It's nothing," Theo reassured him.

Harry not liking the silence anymore than Neville did, hastily constructed a snowball, and peered over the wall ignoring Theo's protest. What he saw made his stomach twist in knots, there lying no more than ten feet from their fort sprawled out on the snowy ground was an unmoving Hermione.

He gulped, "She's not moving."

"What?"

"Who?"

"Hermione," answered Harry, scurrying to his feet. His protective streak in wanting to help his friend overruled his more cautious voice telling him to remain within the relative safety parameters of their fort. He slipped out from behind his cover making his way over to his friend. "Hermione!"

She didn't respond, nor did she stir from her spot on the ground.

"Harry!" Theodore hissed from behind him. "Get back here!"

He ignored him, closing the distance to the still unmoving Hermione in a few seconds. He heard the crunching footsteps of Neville and Theodore signaling they had followed him out. He fell on his knees at her side, but she still didn't respond.

"Is she okay?" asked an increasingly timid Neville.

Hermione suddenly opened her eyes, her lips curving into a smile and before Harry could so much as open his mouth, he felt the impact of a snowball hitting his back. He quickly spun around in time to see a second snowball hit him squarely in the chest, landing on his butt. Theodore and Neville received similar attacks, neither of them lasting as long as they too both hit the ground.

In an instant Harry realized they had been duped. All he could do was mentally chastise himself for falling for one the most simple ploys in combat. It didn't get any better when he could hear the laughter of Tracey and Daphne as they emerged from their concealed positions. The two girls had made use of their white coats to help them blend in with the snowy background.

Hermione jumped to her feet offering Harry a slight sympathetic look when their eyes met, but it was overshadowed by her own growing smile, before offering him a shrug.

"What just happened?" Theo groaned.

"We beat ya," replied Tracey.

Harry could hear the smile in her voice, looking to see Daphne and Tracey stopping a few feet in front of them, both girls looking triumphant as they were joined by Hermione, who was congratulated by both girls for the part she played in the deception.

"We knew you boys wouldn't miss a chance to show off your chivalry," Daphne was saying, sounding to be enjoying every moment of their victory.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Neville observed, rubbing the back of his head where frost and snow was clinging to his brown hair, showing where he had gotten hit by one of the girls' snowballs.

"No," Daphne answered still smiling, "Just predicable."

"How did this happen?" grumbled Theo, still not wanting to believe they had just lost.

"We outsmarted you," Daphne gesturing to herself, Tracey, and Hermione. "Don't act surprised, you should've known you guys didn't have a chance."

"And why is that?" Theo challenged.

"Because we're smarter, and better than you," Daphne answered casually, "girls always are."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew their loss was costly not just to their pride, but to the fact that the girls had earned the 'bragging rights,' and Harry had a feeling that they weren't going to let up or allow him and the guys to forget anytime soon.

"You just had to play hero, Harry," Theodore said, his smile and his amused tone belaying his words.

He offered his fellow Slytherin a shrug, "It's just my inner-Gryffindor."

Theodore snorted, "Blindly running into the action, ignoring the consequences," he paused, before nodding his head. "Yeah, that sounds like a Gryffindor alright."

* * *

><p>After the girls' declared themselves the victors of the snowball fight, the six friends had decided they'd had enough of the cold weather. After changing out of their wet clothes, Blinky had surprised them by presenting them with fresh homemade fudge and warm hot cocoa. After a round of 'thank yous' and praised showered on the Greengrass house elf, they settled in Harry's room taking full advantage of the warm bustling fire in the fireplace. The six of them would be spending the night at Greengrass Manor tonight, before heading over to the Grangers the next morning where they'd spend the day and the following night there.<p>

"Did anyone start on their Transfiguration essay?" Hermione asked, receiving collective groans from her friends. The Gryffindor looked sheepish, but pressed on. "I'm only asking, because I had a question about Professor McGonagall's instructions."

"Is that how you spent your Christmas?" Daphne teased, who was sitting between Hermione and Tracey. "Working on homework?"

Hermione had the good sense to smile, "No, I had a great Christmas, actually."

"Is it because you finished the Potions assignment?" Tracey added to the playful ribbing.

"If we're on the topic of homework," Theodore began.

"We're not," protested Daphne, "only you and Hermione are."

Before the topic could be continued by Theodore or Hermione or completely suppressed by the others, Roxanne Greengrass appeared in the doorway. "There you all are."

"Is something up, Mum?"

"Actually there is," her mother answered vaguely, "I was wondering if you six would be so kind as to join me in the ball room."

"The ball room?" repeated a confused Daphne, making a face. "But we never-"

"I know," Roxanne said, "I'll see you there in a few minutes."

Harry was sure he saw a faint smile on the Greengrass matriarch's lips before she left. He turned to Daphne hoping she'd have some sort of explanation. "What was that about?"

"I have no clue," Daphne answered, her blue eyes on the spot where her mother had just been standing.

"We're not in trouble are we?" Neville asked.

"No," Daphne dismissed before she stood up.

"I didn't know you had a ball room," Hermione said.

"We don't really use it," Daphne answered, waving her had lazily when she added. "We only really use it when the family hosts a party with lots of guests."

Harry finished off his hot chocolate before begrudgingly removing himself from his cozy position by the fireplace. "There's only one way to find out what this is about." He looked to see the others were ready to go so leaving their mugs behind, the six friends left Harry's room conversing as they followed Daphne's lead to the ball room all of them wondering what Mrs. Greengrass had in mind.

"Ahh, good you're all here," greeted a smiling Mrs. Greengrass as the friends filed into the ball room. Harry hadn't really remembered visiting this room during the tour Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria had given him last Christmas Holiday.

Looking around the immaculate room he was sure he would've remembered; from the large size of the room, knowing Daphne wasn't exaggerating when she said the room held large quantity of guests during parties. Plenty of light shimmered into the cavernous room due to the tall windows along the side wall, while a large chandelier hung above their heads holding hundreds if not a thousand candles. Antique furniture lined up against the wall with beautifully crafted ornate tables in appropriate intervals to allow guests somewhere to put their food and drinks during a party. The room was impressive down to the polished hardwood floors that didn't even release a single creak as the six friends shuffled around the room.

In the corner resting on top of a small stand was what looked to be a wireless, and Harry was sure he could hear classical music coming from its speakers. That was also where Mrs. Greengrass was, standing beside the wireless, one hand resting on top of it, as her smile grew when her eyes met the six friends.

"With all of you here today I thought it would be a good idea to start one of your lessons, Harry," She explained.

Ever since Harry had officially become a ward to the Greengrass family, Roxanne and Cyrus had been teaching him vital lessons about the wizarding world. Cyrus focusing on the business and politics, while Roxanne had been teaching Harry the appropriate social customs that were to be expected from him as he grew up. But in all of his lessons he had over the summer he had never needed anyone else to be there with him or to help him.

"Mum?" asked a suspicious Daphne.

Roxanne tapped the wireless her hand was resting on, "today's lesson will be an introduction into dancing."

Harry groaned, and he wasn't alone, hearing similar responses from Neville and Theodore.

"Formal events are a common practice within our society," Roxanne explained, seemingly ignoring the boys' response to her lesson. "These events include the various charity balls that either the Ministry or the more prestigious families will host throughout the year."

She walked out towards them, her heels clicking against the floors. "It is expected of all wizards and witches to be well rehearsed in the art of dancing for these social functions." She rested a hand on her chin as her brown eyes swept over them. "Now, let's split you up into pairs." She made her way over to Hermione, the Gryffindor's reaction to the dancing seemed mixed- Looking hesitant, but also excited.

"Let's have you dance with Mr. Longbottom," Roxanne suggested.

While Hermione's reaction to dancing had been mixed, Neville's was not. The pudgy Gryffindor looked petrified at the thought of having to dance, stammering out an, "o-okay," to signal that he understood the Greengrass Matriarch, but he made no attempt to move closer to his dance partner.

"Don't be shy," Roxanne said, "We're all friends here." She put a hand on Neville's shoulder to gently guide him closer to his dance partner. "I assure you this will be fun."

Not looking convinced, Neville did acquiesce as he went to stand beside Hermione. Though neither Gryffindor made any attempt to look at one another or to initiate the needed contact to dance.

Moving on the Greengrass Matriarch turned her attention towards Harry. He suppressed another groan; he had been hoping she'd overlook him. "And we'll have Harry dance with the lovely Miss Davis."

Unlike Hermione and Neville, Tracey didn't seem bothered in the least about dancing. In fact she looked absolutely thrilled at the opportunity. Harry, on the other hand didn't share her enthusiasm. She took the initiative making her way towards him, and looping her hand in Harry's arm. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, "How bout it, Harry?"

Harry gulped, not sharing the same level of confidence that Tracey obviously had, "Sure."

She seemed to pick up on it, patting his shoulder, "Don't worry just follow my lead."

He responded with a tight nod, neither of them was able to continue their conversation as Mrs. Greengrass had turned her attention on the remaining unassigned pair.

"And that leaves my daughter with Mr. Nott," Roxanne finished over the loud groaning protests of the remaining Slytherins.

"I'd rather dance with a dementor," Daphne proclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest while fixing Theodore with a deadly stare.

Theo for his part looked just as miserable as Daphne. "Yeah, and I'd rather jump off the Hogwarts astronomy tower."

"I could push you?" suggested Daphne.

"Now, now," Roxanne said, stepping in before the feuding Slytherins could continue their exchange of insults. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder gently nudging her towards Theodore.

"Okay, okay," Daphne said, making her way over towards Theodore, her arms remained crossed, as she took a position besides him.

She inspected the three pairs before advising, "It would help if you faced each other."

Harry turned to face Tracey, glancing to his left he saw a nervous Neville follow suit, and glancing to his right he saw a more resigned Theodore as he took up his position in front of Daphne.

"Excellent," Roxanne said, smiling, as she clapped her hands together. "Now, there are several dances that it is best be accustomed to, but for today's lesson, we will keep it simple..."

To Harry Potter, the next two hours were anything but simple. Mrs. Greengrass taught them various dance routines, each more confusing than the last for Harry. Thankfully, in the beginning he was paired with Tracey who turned out to be a very good dancer. When he asked about this she simply smiled before shrugging, saying she and her mother took dance lessons together for the past two summers. Tracey was able to help guide him through the routines, making Harry feel somewhat competent.

However, he didn't just dance with Tracey, but was assigned to also Hermione and Daphne. Mrs. Greengrass explaining her decision for them to switch partners because she wanted them to be familiar with other partners; citing that at these balls it wasn't uncommon to dance with various partners throughout the night.

Harry and Hermione were the next pairing. To put it mildly they were a complete disaster together. Neither of them had much of a clue to what they were doing. Without Tracey to help guide him, Harry was completely lost and it painfully showed. The only thing they were able to accomplish throughout the handful of their routines was stepping on each others' toes countless times.

Trying to take his mind off the growing pain arising in his feet he looked out to see how the two other pairs were fairing. Tracey was with Theodore, and the two Slytherins were working well together. It seemed Theodore was doing the same thing that Harry had done previously, staying quiet and listening to Tracey's instructions. Neville, the shy Gryffindor was paired with Daphne, looking just as timid as he did when he had been paired with Hermione. He was standing ramrod straight, stammering as he tried to follow Roxanne's instructions. The Greengrass Matriarch hovering around the pair and offering patient tips to Neville as the routine progressed.

The final pairing of the lesson had Harry with Daphne. He was nursing swollen feet, having had them stamped on several times by Hermione; he made his way over to his final dance partner. She offered him a smile, one pair of hands enclosed, while Harry rested the other on her waist, and she on his shoulder. Still confused, and far from mastering the various dance routines, coupled with his sore feet were making it difficult for him as he and Daphne began their routine. Thankfully for him, Daphne took the initiative causing Harry to realize that Tracey wasn't the only good dance. It shouldn't have surprised him, knowing that her mother was bound to have taught Daphne a few things before this lesson. And just like with Tracey, Harry found himself following Daphne's lead, and performing half way decently.

Looking over to see Tracey and Neville were partnered together, and that to no one's surprise Tracey was leading and whispering patiently to Neville, who was still looking flustered. Yet, he was doing surprisingly well in following them and her lead. Harry watching them only counted one wince Tracey made when Neville had accidentally stepped on her toes.

Theodore and Hermione were the other pairing. The two friends looked a bit flustered about the close contact between them, as they stumbled through their routine. However, they seemed to get over their initial embarrassment rather quickly, even though it didn't show in their footwork that continued to remain pitiful. Yet, now, neither of them looked to be wallowing in their own discomfort or misery. And even though their faces remained flushed, the two friends were getting over their awkwardness and trading shy smiles with laughter soon following.

Soon enough Roxanne called the lesson over. She claimed it a success as well as the first of many to be expected in the coming months and years. This earned a groan from the boys at the thought of more dance lessons in their future. Though, when Harry dropped his hands from Daphne their eyes met and she gave him a small smile, and in that heartbeat of a second, he felt his chest tighten as he returned her smile, thinking that perhaps more dance lessons may not be such a bad idea after all, especially if it's with the right dance partner.

* * *

><p><em>Where is it?<em>

Harry was beginning to lose his patience as he continued his search for the elusive book in the Hogwarts school library. They had only been back a week from the Christmas Holiday, and Harry and the others already found themselves at the library to study and to do homework. While his friends were at their usual spot in the library, Harry was wading through the towering bookshelves in the school's history section trying to find a certain book on the seventeenth century goblin wars that he needed to write another goblin essay for History of Magic. This essay would mark his third goblin essay this year alone.

Theodore had nothing but a glowing review for the book having been the last person to check it out. Unfortunately for Harry his friend had returned the book at the beginning of the term. He checked the crumpled piece of paper in his hand to make sure he had remembered the right title and name of the author, he had; which meant he was in the right spot, but looking at the bookshelf in front of him, the book was absent. He had already checked the catalogue to make sure the book hadn't been checked out. It hadn't.

_So it should be here, _mused a frustrated Harry as he squinted at the small text on the spines of several books in search of the book he needed. There was a book on goblin wrestling, goblin warbling, and even a book on goblin wigs. And where the book on the 17th century goblin wars was suppose to be there was nothing.

He took a step back feeling a growing headache build from having to squint to read so much small print in the last handful of minutes. He gently massaged his temple, before running a hand over his face. His headache seemed to only worsen, and he was beginning to think it better to ask the librarian.

A sudden, but prickling pain caused Harry to wince, instinctively bringing his hand to his forehead. Harry's first thought was that it was just from the lingering headache he was feeling before realizing that the prickling pain was still present, and it wasn't a headache, it was coming from his scar. Confused, and a small part apprehensive of the pain in his scar, he tentatively put his fingers to the lightning etched mark on his forehead.

He took a few steps back with his attention on his scar he wasn't looking where he was going, bumping into someone in the process and unable to keep his balance; he fell to the floor hearing a familiar voice cry out in protest.

"Watch it, Potter!"

The disdain in the voice was clear for Harry before ever looking up from his sitting position to see Draco Malfoy standing over him. His fellow Slytherin second year looked paler than usual, his blond hair often tidy and combed back was disheveled, and dark bags could be seen under his grey eyes. He looked sickly and in his hands he was carrying only a book, but it didn't look to be any school textbook. It appeared, beat up, and almost ratty looking, but appearances beside, Malfoy was clutching that book tightly to his chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Harry muttered, it was a bitter pill to swallow to apologize to him, but seeing as he did bump into him, he felt it was a polite obligation.

"Think you're too good to even watch where you're going now, Scarhead?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry decided it was better not to rise to Malfoy's bait, and elected to push himself off of the ground and back to his feet, and as he stood back up, the pain in his scar only grew. Squinting, and forcing himself not to wince in front of Malfoy not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Thankfully for Harry, Malfoy didn't seem to notice, or have the intention of dallying, since Draco pushed past Harry and beat it rather quickly out of their row and out of sight.

It wasn't long after Malfoy left that the scar in his pain dissipated as did his headache. It was also from his different vantage point that Harry finally spotted his book. It was mistakenly put on the opposite shelf than the one he had been looking at. Snatching the book from its misplaced spot, a satisfied Harry made his way back towards his friends' table.

With the book in hand, Harry's attention shifted back towards the pain in his scar. Remembering it had only hurt previously around Quirrell and that had only occurred because he was being possessed by Voldemort. With that revelation the first thought that came to Harry's mind was did that mean Malfoy was being possessed by Voldemort? Harry dismissed that thought as quickly as it came to him, realizing how absurd it would be if that had happened. But what else could've caused Harry's scar to prickle in pain?

His thoughts on the pain in his scar were put to the side upon hearing the familiar voices of his friends who were sitting at their usual table in their usual spot in the library.

"Isn't a bit soon to be talking about our electives?"

That was Neville. Harry spotted the pudgy Gryffindor sitting on one side of the table next to Hermione, with Theodore on the other side, across from Neville was Tracey and across from Hermione was Daphne, with the only empty seat at the table being the end seat between Daphne and Theodore, which was where Harry had left his schoolbag when he had set out to find the library book a few minutes ago.

"It's never too early," countered Hermione, sifting through various pamphlets she had gathered from her Head of House and had placed them on top of her closed Charms book.

"That's right," Daphne agreed, waving a pamphlet to emphasize her point. "We'll be taking these classes for the next two years, including O.W.L.S."

Hermione was nodding her head in support of Daphne's astute point, and as Harry stepped into view he tried to wipe away any lingering discomfort from his expression from the previous pain he had just experienced from his scar. Having decided that at the present time it may not be the best idea to share what had just happened with his scar, not wanting to draw attention, confusion, or worry to something that might have just been a fluke.

The first to spot Harry was Theodore. "You found the book."

All heads turned to Harry, who nodded, holding up the book as proof, the others satisfied continued their talk on the electives they'd want to take. The only one who hadn't turned away was Theodore, sending Harry a curious expression; he tried to downplay his friend's curiosity by giving him a tight smile. It didn't seem to work.

"You okay?" he whispered when Harry sat down.

"Yeah," Harry waved him off, "just bit of a headache trying to find this book."

Theodore didn't look convinced, but thankfully he didn't press on the matter sending Harry one more curious look before returning his attention to his open Potions book.

Half listening to Daphne and Hermione's conversation about the upcoming electives, Harry picked up one of the nearest pamphlets that were sitting beside Daphne's books. It was on Ancient Runes. This was the class on the top of Harry's elective list, his interest in the subject having only grown upon realizing just how vital runes were to the wizarding world and their use in so many various magical objects that he came into contact with including Dumbledore's pensieve, his mum's wireless, and the school's brooms.

"Thinking about runes?" Theo asked when Harry looked up at him from the pamphlet.

"Yeah," he answered, "You?"

Theo nodded, "Yeah, I'm taking it too."

Harry smiled, "that's great."

"To some," Daphne drawled, entering their conversation. Her teasing tone belaying her next words, "It's just what I need, more classes with you, Nott."

Theodore had the good sense to roll his eyes, not making an effort to reply to her teasing.

"I think we're all taking runes," Tracey observed, looking around the table, receiving confirming nods from Daphne and Hermione to only further strengthen her observation.

"Not everyone."

Five heads turned to the lone holdout-Neville Longbottom.

"You're not taking runes, Nev?" Harry asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'd be rubbish at it."

"We could help you," Harry assured his friend. Pleased, when the others at the table nodded their head in agreement, signaling they were too were willing to help Neville out if the subject proved tough for him.

"No, that's okay," Neville dismissed, though he did look thankful for their gesture.

"So what classes are you going to take?" Hermione asked, looking over a pair of pamphlets she had been reading.

"Care of Magical Creatures," he answered, "And Muggle Studies."

"Muggle studies?" repeated Harry. He shouldn't be surprised in Neville's latter choice; knowing that his time with the Grangers and at Tracey's house had left an impact on the pureblood wizard. His introduction to several muggle devices had seemed to ensnare the wizard's curiosity.

"Yeah," Neville confirmed, looking excited and happy at his elective prospects. "I think it's going to be awesome."

"That's great, Nev," Theo encouraged, "I'd take Muggle Studies too, but…" He trailed off, and everyone at the table knew who he was going to refer to. It wouldn't come as a surprise to know Mr. Nott would not agree or support his son if he chose to take a class on studying muggles.

"So what's your second class going to be?" Harry asked, wanting to divert the subject away from Theo's father.

"Probably Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah, that looks like a good class," Harry agreed. He'd always had an interest in magical creatures since his introduction into the magical world. "I'm taking it too."

"Really?" asked Theo and Neville.

"Yeah, it should be a fun class."

"What about Arithmancy?" Daphne asked.

Harry shrugged. "I think I could do without it."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "boys and their monsters."

It was soon discovered that the girls would be taking and sharing their electives as the three of them had all decided on taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Harry and Theodore were sharing their elective schedule by deciding on Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Lastly, Neville who was the only one of them to take Muggle Studies was also planning on taking Care of Magical Creatures.

"I have plenty of books, Neville, if you need any help on muggle studies," Hermione encouraged her fellow Gryffindor.

Tracey was nodding her head in agreement. "That's right, so does my mum. She'd be happy to help you with any questions you might have."

"Thanks," Neville replied, looking thankful at his friends' support in wanting to help him.

The two girls smiled at the Gryffindor, before Tracey turned her attention to her watch and her smile quickly disappeared as the Slytherin's expression turned to dismay. "Hermione, we need to get going."

"Already?" asked an equally surprised Hermione.

Tracey responded by holding out her arm and pointing to her watch so that Hermione could read the time for herself.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, sounding frazzled, "you're right we need to go."

Confused, and curious at their sudden shift in behavior, Harry was silently wondering what his two friends were talking about. It seemed he wasn't the only one since Theodore voiced the obvious question.

"Where are you two off to?"

The girls stopped in their packing up their bags to exchange a look, before Hermione finally answered.

"Professor Lockhart asked us to help him with his fan mail."

Theodore surveyed his two friends in disbelief before shaking his head realizing that he hadn't heard wrong. "I'd hate for you two to miss that."

Neither girl chose to respond to his sarcastic remark as they had just finished packing up their school bags and with a quick wave, the two girls left.

"I can't believe them," Theo grumbled.

"Yeah," Neville agreed, "Sounds more like something you'd do for detention not for fun."

Picturing that sort of detention was enough for Harry to shake his head. "I'd hate to be in that detention."

Theodore and Neville were quick to voice their agreement.

Daphne, didn't speak on the matter, the Slytherin was in the process of packing up her own things.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To the Owlery," she slung her bag over shoulder. "To send a few letters back home," she held up the letters she was meaning to send. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright," Harry said, knowing that Daphne liked to send separate letters to her parents and sister and tried to send letters to them as often as she could. Her own departure to the Owlery reminded Harry that he had his own letters to write, the two on the forefront of his mind were for Moony and Hagrid.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Theodore groaned.

"Not if you want to do well on the subject," replied Neville.

Harry's musing on his letters was interrupted by his two friends, turning back in his seat to see they too were packing up their stuff. "Where are you guys going?"

"The greenhouses," Neville answered.

"Both of you?" Harry asked, turning to his best friend knowing that Theodore wasn't much for Herbology.

"Yeah," answered a resigned Theo, gesturing to Neville he added. "He's helping me with my assignment."

"Have fun," Harry said dryly, fighting off a smile at seeing Theo's pained look at having to work on a class that he didn't particularly like.

Neville seemed to miss Harry's sarcasm since he smiled and answered with an enthusiastic, "We will."

"What about you?" Theo asked.

"I'm staying here," Harry answered, opening up the library book on goblin wars he had just found, and pulling out a piece of parchment and his quill. "I need to write that goblin essay."

"No need to brag," Theo said glumly.

Harry and Neville exchanged looks. It was no secret to them in knowing that Theo would rather write a history essay than work on his Herbology assignment.

"See ya at dinner?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, waving goodbye to his two friends, before turning his attention towards his opened history book to begin working on his History of Magic essay…

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter was surrounded by darkness. The only light was a fading glint that was winking at him in the distance. Seeing this light as a beacon to help him escape this suffocating darkness Harry approached it. As he did, he tried to make sense of his current predicament. And the first thing he had to figure out was-Where was he?<em>

"_Rip…tear…kill."_

_A cold, murderous voice echoed in the darkness causing the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to go up. He spun around, squinting into the dark hoping to find the source of the voice, but he saw nothing. He quickened his pace towards the glint of light that was beginning to shimmer through the darkness helping to lighten the path ahead of him._

_The cold voice was silent for the remainder of Harry's trek, as he got closer he discovered the source of the light. It was the Mirror of Erised. Its golden ornate frame shimmering from a handful of candles dimly lit overhead. It couldn't be possible; Harry had seen the mirror destroyed in his fight with Voldemort…_

"_We are one."_

_The soft hissing voice caused Harry's stomach to lurch. It was an all too familiar voice that he had heard once before._

_Taking a steady breath, Harry stepped into view of the mirror for the first time. To see him staring at his own reflection, but in the mirror his dark unruly hair could not be seen. It was covered up by an all too familiar purple colored turban. Startled, Harry instantly brought his hands to his own head, fingers fumbling to rid himself of it, but it wasn't cloth, but hair that his fingers touched. He was not wearing the turban, only his reflection was. _

"_You thought you could elude me?" the hissing voice returned. It was the voice of Voldemort._

_Harry looked around for the source of the voice, but it was only him and the mirror. _

"_Look at me," demanded the hissing voice of Voldemort._

_He was able to pinpoint the source of Voldemort's voice, turning slowly back around to face the mirror, his stomach fell and his worse suspicions were confirmed when he looked upon his reflection. The purple turban that had been covering up his own reflection's head in the mirror had been removed to reveal the face that had haunted many of his dreams. Yet, this time the face wasn't on the back of Quirrell's head, but Harry's! _

_Pasty white flesh stretched thin to show a gaunt, hollow face. Glowing red eyes that shimmered maliciously, with a thin pair of lips that were peeled back to form a nasty smile. And there was no nose; instead he had slits that looked more fitting on a snake then a human. _

_Again, Harry's hand went to his own head, relieved to feel hair. Again, it was only the reflection in the mirror, and not Harry himself who possessed Voldemort._

"_You think you are safe?" Voldemort asked, mockingly. "You are not." _

"_What do you want?" Harry asked, trying to inject some confidence in his voice. _

"_To finish what I started."_

_At first Harry thought he meant the Stone, he meant Harry himself, but seeing something in his eyes made him realize that it wasn't Harry. He wasn't the focal point. It was something else, but he didn't have long to think about what he meant as a new voice once more emerged._

"_I smell blood." It was the cold, murderous voice. It had returned._

_His blood ran cold, spinning around to see nothing. _

"_You cannot stop the inevitable." That was Voldemort's voice. _

_Harry turned back around to his reflection, back to Voldemort's face that was etched on the back of Harry's head, not Quirrell. It was a truly terrifying sight to see the monster known as Voldemort morphed into the back of his own skin, even if it was just his reflection. That did little to comfort Harry, causing him to wonder how was this possible? Could he be linked to Voldemort…_

_He opened his mouth to speak to rebut Voldemort, but the cold voice returned._

"_Defilers of my noble master must be punished."_

_He felt his heart thundering behind his ribs at the return of the murderous voice, but all attempts to look through the darkness to catch a glimpse of the source of the voice were for naught. Harry found nothing. He saw nothing. _

"_You won't win," Harry proclaimed turning his attention back to the face of the most feared Dark Lord of the last century._

"_The ancient darkness has been awakened," was the Dark Lord's reply. His thin lips pulled back showing rotten yellow teeth that more resembled fangs. "And all those deemed impure must be purged."_

"Harry!"

_Voldemort was gone. Harry's reflection was gone. The Mirror of Erised was gone._

"Harry, wake up!"

The darkness was lifting. Light once more was beginning to swirl around him.

"Harry!"

"Ugh," Harry groaned, blinking in the light to discover that his face was on an open page of the history book. He had fallen asleep while attempting to write his History of Magic essay. His encounter with his own reflection sporting Voldemort's face had been a dream, or more accurately nightmare. It wasn't real. It couldn't have been real, but Harry didn't find any confidence or satisfaction in this discovery. Instead, he felt a lingering suspicion that his encounter with Voldemort may not have entirely been a dream…

Theo's hand was on his shoulder signaling that he had tried to shake him to wake him up. "You okay, Harry?" He asked, his hand remained on his shoulder, while he sounded out of breath.

Peeling his face off of the page to sit back up, he stifled a yawn. "I'm fine, Theo."

His fellow Slytherin let loose a breath. "Good," he said, patting Harry's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, putting on his glasses to see a worried Theodore enter his vision. His friend looked a bit paler, and was breathing a bit heavily signaling that he had probably sprinted here.

"There was an attack."

Harry instantly perked at this. Feeling a growing coldness swell inside of him, as he remembered his encounter. "What do you mean?"

"A student…" Theodore began, looking and sounding a bit shaky. "A student has been attacked."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I included the snowball fight scene because I wanted to show Harry and his friends as just kids enjoying the holiday and having some fun without worrying about grades or threats. A chance for Harry to just be normal and not have to worry about anything, a rare moment of bliss for the second year Slytherin.**

**The dance scene in this chapter had been in my mind for some time, as early as some of the first outlines for this story. And I wanted to use it to help display the bit of awkwardness that kids can feel at this time, especially with their friends as new confusing feelings begin to arise in them. I'm also no expert on dancing so I kept the techniques and routines vague on purpose. Hopefully I didn't botch it. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**-Spectre4hire**


	22. 21: Stumbling in the Dark

**A Chance Encounter**

**By Spectre4hire**

**21: Stumbling in the Dark**

The student turned out to be second year Hufflepuff, Sally-Anne Perks.

For the last two days it was the only topic at Hogwarts. According to the rumors swirling around the school, the Hufflepuff had been petrified. Yet, how this was possible, no one knew, but that didn't stop them from speculating on possible theories and explanations.

On the morning of the third day after _the incident_ Dumbledore publically announced that she would recover in time. The announcement helped to calm some of the panic that had been stewing in the aftermath of Sally-Anne's incident.

It was the Herbology professor and fittingly the Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout who followed Dumbledore's announcement with a quick explanation of how the mandrakes that were currently residing in the school's green houses would be used in being able to create the proper antidote to cure Sally-Anne's condition. She asked for patience saying that the mandrakes required a few more months of maturing before they would be ready.

The following Sunday, the fourth day after _the incident_ took place, Harry and his friends made their way to the Hospital Wing to visit the petrified stricken Hufflepuff. Neville and Hermione had considered her a friend, and while Harry and the other Slytherins weren't particularly fond of her after she and Hannah stood them up at the Quidditch match. They were friends with Susan; who was taking the attack on her friend rather hard. So Harry and the others agreed to come to offer their support for Susan. And Harry thought it could go a long way in helping to make bridges between Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

Before the visit Neville had gone to the school's greenhouses to pick out a particular set of flowers to give to Sally-Anne saying she'd appreciate them, especially since the two had been Herbology partners. His actions had gotten the girls to heap praise on the shy Gryffindor as they made their way towards the Hospital Wing.

"Why flowers?"

"What are you on about, Nott?" Daphne asked, turning back to face her fellow Slytherin.

"Why is it flowers," he repeated, looking around at the others, "I mean they're not very useful are they?"

"You should know," Daphne replied, a few steps ahead of him, seeing his frown she added, "You're the history enthusiast. You should be telling us why flowers are the traditional choice to present to the sick."

Harry couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic.

Theodore seemed to be taking her question seriously, looking to be mulling over her words silently before shrugging, "Well, I don't know that."

"Professor Binns would be so disappointed."

"However," Theodore interjected, "I do know that in goblin history," ignoring the groans he received from Neville, Tracey, and Daphne, "That when they wanted to show good intentions before negotiations they would present those who they sought an alliance with, with a skull of one of their mutual enemies."

"How charming," Daphne drawled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Too bad we don't have any skulls to present to Sally-Anne and the other Hufflepuffs."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Theo pointed out.

"There's a best part?" asked an incredulous Tracey.

"Yes," he was nodding, "they would drink from the skull believing it would bless their negotiations and secure their alliance."

Harry looked around at his friends to see a few pale looks but thankfully before Theo could continue his lecture on goblin etiquette they had arrived at the Hospital Wing. Still thinking about goblin skulls, Harry followed the girls and Neville into the wing with Theodore at his side. The Hospital Wing's beds were all vacant save for one in the corner.

That was where he spotted Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. The two Hufflepuffs stepped outside the privacy curtain that was drawn around the bed. They must have heard them come in. Both girls looked to have gotten little sleep in the past few nights, their eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

The two girls approached the six friends, Susan offering them a watery smile while Hannah gazed at them coolly. The latter Hufflepuff had spurned the Slytherins earlier in the year when Harry had invited her along with Susan and Sally-Anne to sit with them for the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. And judging by the look she was leveling Harry and the other Slytherins, Hannah's feelings on them hadn't changed much.

It was Hermione and Neville who stepped up cordially to be the first to greet the pair of Hufflepuffs.

"We came to offer our support," Hermione said to Susan before engulfing the Hufflepuff in a hug.

"Thank you, Hermione," Susan sniffled when the embrace ended. "We appreciate it."

"And we brought this," Neville said, presenting his potted flowers.

"Thank you, Neville," Hannah replied, with a brief smile as she took the flowers from him. "Sally-Anne would like this." She walked over to a bedside table that was covered with flowers, cards, and other gifts and mementos from meaningful well wishers and placed Neville's flowers with the rest.

With Hannah out of earshot, Tracey and Daphne were next to offer similar comforting words to Susan before embracing the grieving Hufflepuff. The three girls were slowly building a friendship with one another that had started to form the day of the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match.

The thought of their growing friendship was enough to make Harry smile, as he too had become good friends with Susan which he traced back to the beginning of the school year. It was important to him to try to build up friendships and relationships with the other houses to help detract from Slytherin's recently shady history. He took even more pride when his other Slytherin friends followed his lead, because he knew it would take more than just one Slytherin even if it was him to change the perspective of his house.

"If you need anything just let us know," Harry said once Daphne and Tracey had said their words.

The red haired Hufflepuff gave him a thankful smile and a tight nod.

Theodore who had been standing silently with his hands stuffed in his pockets had been the only one not to speak up since arriving in the Hospital Wing. This didn't surprise Harry knowing Susan had been suspicious of Nott due to his father's Death Eater status and Theodore's own personality didn't do him any favors since it often rubbed people the wrong way.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sally-Anne," Theodore began awkwardly, the words stumbling out of his mouth clumsily causing him to stammer in embarrassment. "She's a good person and didn't deserve this."

"Thank you, Theodore," Susan replied, with a small smile for the Slytherin.

He returned her kind words with a stiff nod, before letting out a breath looking a bit relieved that he hadn't totally botched it.

Harry too took the exchange with a sigh of relief, knowing that the two of them were not as close as Susan was with the others. It seemed there would still be obstacles between them before they could be called friends, but Harry was both hopeful and patient.

"Do they know how she got petrified?" Daphne asked.

Hannah had returned and didn't look particularly happy at the blunt question. "No, Madam Pomfrey doesn't know."

Susan sent them an apologetic look before turning to Hannah. "They didn't mean to offend."

"No, of course we didn't," Hermione was quick to add.

"It's just rude," Hannah said abruptly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not friends of hers, and you're just here snooping around for information. No doubt to tell your fellow snakes."

"What?" asked a surprised Tracey. She wasn't the only one caught off guard by Hannah's accusations. Neville and Hermione both looked gob smacked at the Hufflepuff's audacity, while all traces of politeness left Theodore and Daphne. The two Slytherins were now openly frowning at the Hufflepuff.

Harry too, couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that the other three houses held grudges and distrust towards the Slytherins, feelings that according to others had only intensified in the past generation, but he hadn't been expecting such open hostility, not to mention such an outrageous accusation.

"Hannah," hissed Susan, who had the good sense to look embarrassed at her friend's words and didn't seem the least bit convinced in her friend's theory.

"We came-" Harry began wanting to salvage the situation but he was never given a chance to go any further as the blonde haired Hufflepuff was quick to interrupt him.

"To spy and gloat," Hannah accused, pointing at the six friends in a sweeping gesture. "No doubt you're all satisfied with Sally-Anne's condition after she and I declined you're invitation to sit with the rest of your snakes at the Quidditch match."

"Hannah," Susan had put a hand on her friend's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"I think it's about time they left," Hannah gestured to the door. And without so much as another word the Hufflepuff retreated back towards her friend's bed, closing the privacy curtain behind her.

Harry hadn't expected the warmest of welcomes from Hannah Abbot, aware that the Hufflepuff was wary of them. However, of all the welcomes he had envisioned he had never expected the one they had just received from her. That tirade was full of such venom and stirred up by what seemed like many strong emotions it was hard for him to tell which ones Hannah was feeling more of.

He wanted to build better relationships with the other houses, but seeing Hannah's reaction to them caused Harry to wonder just how foolish that pursuit may be. Was this how the other Hufflepuffs saw him and his fellow Slytherins? He remembered Susan's reluctance to meet with Theodore and the others, but in the end she did and was now friendly with all of them, if not friends. Now, Harry was beginning to think that Susan may be the exception.

Knowing this an ill opportune time to muse on house politics especially with Sally-Anne lying in a hospital bed petrified not twenty feet from them. Harry turned to his friends hoping to gage their reactions from Hannah's little outburst.

Hermione looked scandalized at their treatment. Tracey seemed equal parts frustrated and confused by Hannah's little tirade. Neville was too stunned to speak, but his open mouth expression said it all, the pudgy Gryffindor blinking owlishly as if his eyes and ears had just deceived him.

Theodore was glowering and murmuring under his breath, Harry couldn't catch what his friend was saying, but he was sure of two things. The words were directed at Hannah, and they were certainly not polite. Daphne was staring daggers at where Hannah disappeared to behind the privacy curtain, and Harry had counted more than one occasion the twitch of her hand in wanting to retrieve her wand.

"Some friend you got there, Susan," Daphne said icily.

"You have to forgive her," Susan replied, her eyes pleading, "She's very tired and confused and sick with grief."

"I can think of a few more words to describe her," Theodore said darkly, turning away abruptly and making his way to the exit.

"Me too," Daphne added, showing a rare moment of agreement with Theodore by leaving with him.

"I..I didn't think her or you," Hermione began looking confused, as well as disappointed, "I thought your house better than that." She turned to go before turning back to Susan, "I'm sorry about Sally-Anne."She bit her lip, her eyes going to the privacy curtain before turning back to Susan. "And I'm sorry about Hannah, but at least Sally will be able to recover from her ailment."

Tracey looked like she had something to say, but instead she closed her mouth deciding it better not to speak, she offered Susan a small smile before going with Hermione. Neville was right behind them, still trying to take it all in, his eyes disbelieving, but his sad expression when he turned away seemed to speak more than any words could.

Harry turned to see his friends had all left the Hospital Wing, and he was ready to join them. He looked to Susan wanting to say something to his friend. Something of hope, offering some sort of encouragement, but with Hannah's words completely sunk in his desire to speak had diminished so instead he turned to go.

"I'm sorry for Hannah's outburst," Susan apologized, joining him as he headed towards the exit.

"You're not the one who should be apologizing," Harry pointed out.

"I was worried about her," Susan admitted quietly.

Still walking, Harry glanced over to see the morose expression on his friend's face, helping to tame the annoyance he still felt prickling within. Susan's blue eyes were on him catching him looking at her.

"I'm sure she'll come to her senses."

Susan furrowed her brows before realization seemed to dawn on her, "I wasn't speaking about Hannah."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused by her clarification but also curious with who she was referring to.

"I meant Sally-Anne."

Harry was at the door. He could hear his friends muffled voices on the other side, but he didn't turn the knob. He instead turned back to Susan who had stopped just short of the exit. "What do you mean?"

"She had stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday, and had been acting strange ever since the term started." Susan revealed, "It's… it's hard to explain, but she didn't seem herself, like she was in a trance or something." The Hufflepuff shook her head, auburn curls falling over her face, "Hannah and I begged her to go see Pomfrey." She ducked her head.

"Susan?"

"That was when she was attacked." Her head still down and her eyes transfixed on her shoes. "She was going to see Pomfrey and now," she bit back a sob, her shoulders were shaking, nose sniffling and tears began to fall.

In that long moment which seemed to stretch for eternity, Harry Potter was clueless. Wracked by uncertainty and awkwardness he first just stood there stiffly as his friend, Susan overcome with guilt and fear for her friend cried in front of him.

He raised a hand to pat her on the shoulder, but a dozen different thoughts caused him not to. With his friend silently sobbing in front of him it wasn't his thoughts but his feelings that compelled him to slowly and awkwardly put his arms around his friend and embrace her.

At first Susan reacted poorly, going rigid, surprised by the contact. Harry was about ready to drop his arms, but then her body shifted, her hands came around his back with a soft touch. Her face in his shirt, he could feel her tears kiss the Slytherin patch on his shirt. But in that moment, Harry didn't see himself as a Slytherin and her, a Hufflepuff. All he saw was that of a friend comforting another friend.

* * *

><p>The months after Sally-Anne's incident came quickly and quietly. There hadn't been another attack and a sense of normalcy soon returned to the school all save for the Hufflepuffs who were still mourning their petrified housemate.<p>

With Easter Holiday fast approaching most students attention had shifted away from the rumors that had been swirling around the attack. The students were no longer guessing or speculating on what had led to Sally-Anne Perks being petrified. Class work once more had become the focal point to the students of Hogwarts that coupled with Quidditch and the House Cup standings.

Friday afternoon after classes, Harry and the others elected to take a break from studying and homework agreeing that their time would be better spent outside enjoying the nice sunny spring afternoon. They had decided to visit their friend and school gamekeeper, Hagrid.

The sun was shining, and with the nice spring breeze the weather was all but perfect for the six friends. They were not the only students who had taken advantage of the beautiful day; other students could be seen spread out across the school grounds taking in various activities on this sunny day.

As they neared Hagrid's hut, they were quick to spot the giant gamekeeper outside of his home, his back was turned to them, his attention on his chicken coop. Getting closer, Harry noticed that he was holding a pink umbrella, and waving it around the surrounding area of his chicken coop. He wasn't the only one to notice Hagrid's strange accessory.

"Why is Hagrid waving a pink umbrella?" asked a confused Hermione.

"I didn't think umbrellas had any magical properties," Theodore added dryly.

Harry remembered the pink umbrella from when Hagrid had rescued him from the Dursleys. The giant gamekeeper had used it to give Dudley a pig's tail. Harry had been amazed at the display of magic, solidifying Hagrid's claims of a magical world and that he, Harry was a wizard.

Yet, over the time since Harry's introduction to the magical world, he had never seen another wizard or witch wield an umbrella. They all wielded wands. Leaving Harry to only wonder why his friend would be forced to use an umbrella and not a wand.

The arrival of Harry and the others did not go unnoticed by Hagrid's friendly boarhound, Fang. The hound who had been sitting at the bottom of the hut's steps, spotted them, barking happily as he bounded over towards Tracey, his favorite.

"Hey, Fang," Tracey said, smiling, as the hound licked her outstretched fingers, his tail wagging.

"Fang, whatchya doing?" Hagrid bellowed. The hound's barking seemed to break his focus away from his task. He turned around, a smile blooming beneath his beard as his black eyes found Harry and the others. "Hello, all, I wasn't expecting company."

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said, approaching the towering gamekeeper. "We wanted to visit you."

"Well come on in then," Hagrid waved his pan sized hand, "And I can make a fresh batch of cakes and some tea."

Hagrid's legendary and infamous cakes brought a low groan from the others, even Harry had to suppress the urge to join them, knowing how awful they tasted. "That sounds great."

"Hagrid, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Puttin' up some protections," he answered, "Had to ask Dumbledore for permission first."

"What's wrong with your chickens?" asked Neville.

"Something's attacking and killing my roosters," the gamekeeper answered, stepping into his one room hut, the others trailing in behind him.

"But why do you use an umbrella?" asked Theodore, as the friends took their seats around Hagrid's table.

Hagrid's posture immediately stiffened. "Never mind that," he dismissed, placing said umbrella upon one of his shelves over his bed. "Now who wants some tea?"

"Hagrid?" Harry asked gently, realizing that the pink umbrella wasn't something casual like he first suspected, and not wanting to encroach on his friend's privacy or make him uncomfortable, Harry thought it best to move on.

"Do you need any help with the tea?"

"Nah," he said, the tension and stiffness instantly left the giant gamekeeper. He looked over his shoulder and gave Harry a thankful look before gesturing to a plate on his kitchen table. "But the cakes are done."

"Already?" Hermione asked innocently enough despite the look of revulsion that flickered across her face.

"Yeah, we're in luck, I cooked 'em a few days ago," Hagrid answered, oblivious of the distaste the six second years held for his cakes.

"Lucky us," mumbled Daphne.

"I think I'm fine with just tea," Tracey declined, her attention on Fang who was resting his large square head on her lap while she continued to scratch behind his ear.

A fever of agreement rose with the friends at Tracey's decline leaving the several days-old cakes where they were. Hagrid returned to his large circular table with cups and went about pouring tea in each and distributing them one by one.

"So you sign up for your classes next year?"

Hagrid handed Harry his cup, and Harry was sure he caught something in the gamekeeper's eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes, we have," answered Hermione sipping from her cup.

"Well let's hear em," Hagrid sat down in his large chair holding his pot sized teacup in both hands.

"We're taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy together," Hermione gestured to herself, Tracey, and Daphne who sat to her left and right.

"Oh," Hagrid said, looking a bit disappointed, bowing his head, his bushy beard was inches away from being dipped in his tea cup.

"I'm taking Muggle Studies and Care of Magical creatures," Neville said.

That seemed to surprisingly boost Hagrid's spirits. He turned to the shy Gryffindor, "care of magical creatures you say?"

Neville a bit timid at being the center of attention slowly nodded.

Hagrid couldn't hide a smile beneath his bushy beard. "That's great." His voice boomed.

Neville looking uncertain at how to respond to Hagrid's excited response. So he deflected Hagrid's excitement that was centered solely on him to Harry and Theo, "They're taking it with me."

Harry noticed that certain glint had returned to Hagrid's eyes when he looked to him and Theo expectantly to confirm Neville's response, which Harry did with a slow nod, still confused at what was going on.

"That's great," Hagrid was saying, his eyes alight, coupled with his smile, he looked as happy as if he had just been told that he could keep Norberta.

"Hagrid?" asked Harry, looking around at his friends to see them sharing similar baffled expressions at the gamekeeper's enthusiasm upon learning that Harry, Theodore, and Neville would be taking Care of Magical Creatures next year.

Hagrid's mood seemed to deflate, clearing his throat; his eyes were now looking anywhere but at them. "I mean that's good, ya guys are sure to enjoy it."

"Hagrid?" Harry pressed again, recognizing that Hagrid was hiding something from them. The gamekeeper was a poor bluff, and was an even worst liar, especially when he got caught saying something he shouldn't say. He was more likely to blurt the rest of the secret then keep his mouth shut.

"Shouldn't have said anything," Hagrid said in a tone that clearly signaled that he was going to say it anyways. "Dumbledore's been thinking about making me the next Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"Really?" asked Theodore unable to keep the surprise out of his tone.

Hagrid only nodded, his eyes looking over at the three second year boys, waiting for their reaction to the news that he might be teaching them next year.

"That would be brilliant," Harry was smiling.

"Ya really think so?" Hagrid looked caught off guard by Harry's excitement as well as a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, you'd be great!" Harry encouraged turning to Neville and Theodore for help since the girls were not taking the class next year.

"Real great," added Neville.

"Who knows more about dangerous creatures then you?" observed Theodore.

Hagrid looked taken aback by the kind words, his eyes watering, as he pulled out a tablecloth sized handkerchief, dobbing his dark eyes, "Ah, I shouldn't have told ya, anything. It's not official I'm only being considered."

"Dumbledore's bound to pick you," Harry said still smiling, as he knew this would mean a lot for his friend if he was able to teach a class, especially since Harry knew how fond Hagrid was of magical creatures.

"Good man, Dumbledore," Hagrid put away his handkerchief, "not a lot of others would've given me this chance."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the friends filling in Hagrid on how they were doing with the rest of their classes. It was nearly dinner time before the six friends left Hagrid's hut and headed back towards the castle.

"Hagrid as a teacher," Hermione said, doubt creeping into her voice.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked, a bit more defensively then he had intended.

"He's a good gamekeeper, Harry," Hermione replied, seemingly sensing Harry's defensiveness, "But being a teacher is incredibly different. It comes with a whole new set of challenges and responsibilities."

"You don't think Hagrid is going to bring Fluffy do you?" Neville's voice was thick with worry.

"Of course not," Harry dismissed, seeing the concern in his friend's eyes at the possibility of seeing the deadly Cerberus again. However, in the back of Harry's mind he couldn't help but wonder what sort of magical creatures they would be introduced to if Hagrid became their teacher…

* * *

><p><em>Harry found himself standing at the edge of the Black Lake. Evening had fallen on the school grounds, the full moon and the array of stars that covered the dark sky were the only lights to be seen. Unsure of the hour or how he got here, he looked around but saw no sign of anyone else near him.<em>

_He was alone._

"_But you are not alone."_

_The slithery whisper of Voldemort's sudden voice caused Harry's stomach to clench. He cautiously stepped closer towards the edge of the Black Lake. Looking down towards the dark glassy surface of the lake, it was his reflection looking back at him except for his face. Dressed in his Slytherin school robes it wasn't Harry's green eyes looking back at him but that of Voldemort's red eyes. It took all of Harry's strength and courage not to look away._

_Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the shadows. Faint, but frightened, pain and fear laced the girl's scream coming to Harry like a haunting echo. He felt his heart lurch in his chest, and when he turned to try to locate where the scream came from all he saw was darkness. _

_Defeated, he turned back to his reflection in the Black Lake, meeting Voldemort's cold red eyes. "What have you done?"_

_Voldemort's malicious eyes gleamed in the starlight. "Only what is necessary."_

_Harry put his hand to his scar and was mortified when he watched the reflection in the Black Lake mirror his movement. "What kind of trick is this?" _

"_We are one," the reflection of Voldemort intoned. _

_Harry shook his head, wanting to back away from the reflection, but his feet remain stubbornly planted. _

"_Rip…tear…kill." The cold murderous voice had returned. _

_Harry could feel icy talons of fear claw at his heart. He looked over his shoulder for any sight or sound of the voice, but the trees and shadows concealed its identity. He returned his attention towards the reflection in the Black Lake. _

"_What have you started?" _

_A thin smile formed from his lipless mouth, "A rightful purging of those deemed impure."_

"_Bloodlines polluted," the murderous voice added. "Purity blemished."_

"_We must protect Salazar's vision."_

"_We?" Harry frowned. _

"_We are one."_

_The repetition of these three simple words shook Harry to his core. "That's not possible!"_

_The reflection responded with a mocking smile, but as it opened its mouth to speak another voice broke through._

"Potter."

_Suddenly the reflection was gone. Crimson light crept over the horizon, as the sun began to show, spreading its fingers of light across the sky banishing the shadows and darkness._

"Potter," the voice called again.

Harry groaned, feeling himself leaving behind his impracticable and boundless dream, and returning to the confines of his dormitory. He found himself stirring beneath his blankets. His eyes still closed, but he could feel the artificial sunlight shining through the bewitched window. He propped himself up by his elbows and opened his eyes, making out the blurry outlines of two figures before him, one tall, the other short.

He kept his expression innocent even when he had a sinking feeling of who one of the two figures were. He fumbled for his glasses on his nightstand, seeing the time on his watch in the process only confirmed the sinking feeling in his gut.

He put on his glasses to see his Head of House and best friend were standing over his bed. They were the only other ones in the room.

Professor Snape dressed in all black. His arms crossed stiffly over his chest, his dark hair slicked back, and his obsidian eyes were staring into Harry which such intensity it took all of Harry's courage not to squirm.

Theodore, on the other hand was dressed casually with slacks and a buttoned up shirt with his school robes donned over them. While Snape's look was murderous, Theo's look was sympathetic, his hands in his pockets as the second year Slytherin was looking anywhere in the room except for at their Head of House.

"Are you familiar with the rules of this house?" Snape asked in lieu of greetings.

He knew at once what house rule had had broken. It was expected of Slytherins to rise early even on the weekends for breakfast, and judging by the time on Harry's watch he was several hours late.

"I am, sir."

"So it is not ignorance that caused you to disobey the rules just arrogance?"

"I…I forgot, sir," Harry lamely answered.

"Then we'll have to make sure you don't forget again," Snape replied coolly. "You will be serving a detention with me this afternoon. You will come to my office at two." The Potions Professor didn't wait for Harry to respond before turning on his heel and leaving, his cloak billowing behind him like a dark cloud.

Harry groaned, but only when he was sure his Head of House couldn't hear him.

Not wanting to stay in bed, he tossed aside his blankets and pushed himself out of bed. Letting out a yawn, and stretching as he made his way over to their bathroom.

"Harry, there's something you need to know." Theo called after him.

He looked over his shoulder to see his friend remained melancholy. "What is it, Theo?"

Arriving at the sink, Harry inspected his messy dark hair in the mirror. He was accustomed to the sight of seeing his dark hair messy. He placed his glasses on the side of the sink, and turned on the faucet, cupping his hands beneath to pool the cold water. He was hopeful a few splashes would help wake him up.

"Theo?" He called again, upon realizing his friend hadn't said anything after telling him that he needed to know something.

"I'm over here."

Even without his glasses Harry could tell from the sound of his voice that his friend was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "What did you want to tell me?"

"There's been another attack."

A cold jolt went through Harry that had nothing to do with the cold water that he had been splashing on his face. He suddenly felt the stupor lift from him, as did any feeling or signs of sleepiness. He was alertly awake now at the sudden and startling news.

"What? Who?"

"It was a Ravenclaw prefect," Theodore paused, sounding a bit hesitant, "As well as Sir Headless Nick."

"Sir Headless Nick?" That couldn't be right.

"Yes," Theo sounded just as concerned as Harry was currently feeling. "Just like with Sally-Anne they were found petrified."

"How can a ghost become petrified?" Harry didn't like the sound of that one bit. The thought of a ghost being petrified was more unsettling then the attack on the prefect. Whatever was doing this was incredibly powerful for it to have such an effect on a ghost.

"I don't know."

Harry put his hands on the edge of the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was half expecting to see the reflection from his dream staring back at him, Voldemort's red eyes gleaming in triumph. Thankfully, it wasn't there. It was only his reflection, but the words from the dream still haunted him.

"Harry?" Theodore interrupted his thoughts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he dismissed too quickly to sound convincing.

"No, you're not."

"Then why did you ask?" Harry asked, instantly regretting letting his annoyance get the best of him. He turned to see his friend hadn't flinched at his rudeness. His brown eyes met Harry's green ones. His friend's face giving away the doubts and confusion that Theo was feeling.

"Before the professor came," Theo explained, "I came to try to wake you up again."

"Again?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah," Theo answered, "When it was time for breakfast, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge."

_I know why, _Harry thought glumly.

"But this time when I came in, you were thrashing and murmuring in your sleep," Theo went on. "It was kinda scary, and intense. You were blabbering about something, but none of it made sense, something about-"

"That's okay," Harry cut him off, he didn't want his friend to repeat anything that Harry had said or heard in his dream, especially not in the confines of their house.

Theo frowned, "What's going on, Harry?"

"It was just a dream." Harry dismissed. He wasn't sure what else to make of it. How could he explain these dreams to someone else? He didn't want to worry his friends with what would probably amount to nothing. Not to mention if word got out that these strange dreams coincided with the attacks Harry had a sense that the backlash and accusations aimed at him would not be ideal.

_But it can't be nothing, _a voice in his head argued. There had to be something more to it since these dreams did line up with the attacks. It wasn't a comforting thought to think that Harry could be somewhat responsible for these attacks.

"What did you dream about?"

"It wasn't particularly pleasant."

"You should tell Dumbledore."

"Tell him what?" Harry challenged. "That I'm having bad dreams."

"Maybe he knows something you don't," Theo argued.

Harry didn't doubt that, remembering his conversation with the Headmaster earlier in the year. He had the sense that Dumbledore was hiding something from him, and not telling him everything. Maybe the dreams were that something? Maybe Dumbledore knew why they would occur, but didn't tell Harry earlier because he didn't want to worry him…

He wasn't sure about that, but he did know Dumbledore was still keeping information from Harry. However, the Headmaster might be the best person to go to about these dreams. It was then Harry remembered Dumbledore's pensieve. Maybe it was possible for Harry to share these dreams after all.

Harry noticed Theo watching him closely. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"Why? I thought it was just a dream?"

If the situation wasn't so serious, Harry may have chuckled at his friend for throwing Harry's weak excuse back at him. "It is," Harry repeated stubbornly. "But you still can't tell the others bout them."

"Them?" Theo repeated, before realization came to his friend. "You mean the one from the library too."

Harry had realized his slip up too late. Mentally cursing himself for revealing more then he intended. "Theo, please."

"I won't say anything for now." Theo crossed his arms over his chest. "But if you don't tell someone about them soon then I will."

Before Harry could argue or rebut his friend's agreement, Theodore left.

Harry realized his friend was only trying to help him, and that maybe Theo did have a point. It wasn't smart of Harry to keep something like this to himself especially when there were others in his life who cared for him and his well being. He didn't feel right hiding something like this from Cyrus, Roxanne, and Remus.

He was looking for answers, but fumbling in his attempt at actually finding something of any use to the many questions that were coming to him in regards to the nature of these dreams and these attacks. Maybe Dumbledore and the Headmaster's pensieve was Harry's best chance at trying to make sense of these dreams.

Harry sighed, turning back to his reflection. He mulled over the two dreams he experienced trying to remember every detail, every expression, every word that was exchanged, and by the end of it, he felt a headache coming on.

Turning away from his reflection, and putting aside his dreams. He couldn't quite forget the three simple words that Voldemort had intoned in both of them. The three words that haunted Harry when he was awake.

"_We are one."_


	23. 22: Vigil

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**Chapter 22: Vigil**

_We are one_

No matter how hard Harry tried to forget those three words, he couldn't. The shade of Voldemort had told them to Harry in both of his dreams, but even now after he was awake those words still haunted him. They terrified him.

It was the latest dream that caused him to make his way to his Head of House's office to serve his detention. It was also because of the dream that he found himself in detention. The intense dream had caused him to oversleep breaking one of the cardinal rules of Slytherin house.

The morning didn't get any better for Harry when Theo had told him that another student had attacked, along with one of the school's ghosts. Just like with the others they had been petrified. He could no longer consider the dreams unrelated with these attacks. It was no longer an anomaly but a pattern.

_What am I suppose to do?_

He reminded himself that he wasn't alone anymore. It was still a foreign concept, but the thought did bring him comfort. What was bothering Harry wasn't something he could put in a letter to Remus, Roxanne, or Cyrus. It was difficult for him to make sense of any of it, and he experienced it. How was he supposed to explain it to the others? Let alone put it all on paper without sounding foolish.

That left Harry back with Theo's suggestion, Dumbledore. It was the obvious choice, so why did Harry feel so hesitant to approach the Headmaster about this problem.

"These are dark times you live in."

The sudden cold voice instantly snapped Harry out of his musings to find himself staring up at his house's ghost-The Bloody Baron. Like always the Baron cast a foreboding presence, his clothes stained in blood, his face grim, and his eyes dark and cold.

"Baron," Harry greeted his house ghost cordially. Not forgetting how he had helped Harry and the others last year in their pursuit of the Stone.

The Baron took the greeting with a stiff nod. "In death we believe ourselves immune to the quarrels of the living." His eyes never left Harry's. "Today's attack has altered that delusion."

"I'm sorry to hear about Headless Nick," Harry said, unsure of what else to say. "Is he going to recover?"

"This kind of attack hasn't happened to our kind before." He turned from Harry looking around the empty corridor that the two were in.

"I had never thought this evil would return."

"Return?" Harry perked at the word "You mean this has happened before?"

"Once," the Baron answered simply.

A rush of questions came to Harry's mind all at once at this surprisingly development. "What happened? Who was responsible?"

"It is not our duty to meddle in your lives." The Baron tilted his head, appraising Harry. "We have lived our lives. We must let you live yours." The Baron began to glide away, just narrowly avoiding Harry as he passed.

"Wait!" Harry called after him. "You can help stop this!"

The Baron didn't respond or even turn around to Harry's shouts. The Slytherin house ghost glided into the wall and was out of sight.

He left Harry behind with not only more questions, but more importantly a starting place. Somewhere where he could begin to look and research to try to find out what was going on around here. Harry had two connections, it had happened before, and after these dreams he experienced he was convinced Voldemort was somehow responsible.

The Baron may have said he couldn't meddle in their lives, but Harry had a feeling that his house ghost would and could help him. Why else had he sought Harry out to tell him that this had happened before? Why else had the Baron helped Harry and his friends last year to make sure they got the Stone?

There was more to it, and Harry was going to find out what it was. He needed to speak to the Bloody Baron again. Perhaps if he found some new information the Baron would be more forthcoming with what he knew.

It wasn't the best solution, but it was the only one Harry had at the moment. And if this attack had happened before then Harry was sure that Dumbledore would know something. It was only a question if the Headmaster was going to be true to his word and be more open and up front with what he knew.

* * *

><p>Despite his brief, but revealing conversation with the Bloody Baron, Harry still had a detention to serve. While most students were taking advantage of this beautiful Saturday afternoon by spending it outside, Harry was spending it in the dungeons.<p>

He was serving his detention. This wasn't a detention with just anyone, but with his Head of House, Severus Snape. A detention with Professor Snape was feared by all students in Hogwarts. It was considered even worse to receive one from him when you were in his House, Slytherin.

That was Harry Potter's luck.

The second year Slytherin was serving a detention with his Head of House because he broke one of the rules of his house. He had overslept on a Saturday morning. It was an action that would be excused by most of the staff at Hogwarts. It could possibly even be encouraged especially after the tumultuous schoolwork that all students were facing at this time of the year.

Not with Professor Snape. It was not in the best interest of the house of Salazar Slytherin to have a lie in on the weekends. Every Slytherin was expected to rise early every morning including the weekends. It wasn't as if Harry could tell Snape the truth. That he had a bad dream. That wouldn't get him out detention. It would open him up for further ridicule and possibly another detention.

So Harry found himself in the Potion's classroom, scrubbing out cauldrons without the use of magic. It was a task designed to instill apprehension in the heart of even the stalwart of the pure blooded students. Students who relied on magic to carry out these tedious, non-trivial tasks now forced to clean with only their hands. It was suppose to be humiliating and humbling.

This type of demeaning work had been Harry's specialty. He had the Dursleys to thank for that, not that he was ever going to. He had spent his childhood doing numerous chores without the aid of magic.

So here he was working on his third cauldron. He had become use to the noxious odors resonating at the bottom of these cauldrons. He wasn't bothered by the slime and the grime that now coated his hands and had crept up his arms.

He kept quiet as he worked. Another lesson he learned from his relatives. He could occasionally feel Snape's gaze on him, but the Potions Professor had yet to speak to Harry since giving him his instructions at the start of the detention.

He remembered his brief, but very informative conversation with the Bloody Baron. Silently, he was trying to decide of when he should speak with the Headmaster to try to learn more about these attacks and hopefully, the culprit behind them.

"That's enough for right now, Mr. Potter," Snape's voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry abandoned his efforts on trying to remove a particularly stubborn pasty substance from the bottom of the cauldron. He looked up to see his Head of House was looking at him.

Snape's behavior towards Harry made it difficult for him to believe what Roxanne had told him earlier during the summer holiday. The truth that Harry's mum and Snape had been childhood friends and good friends while at Hogwarts. His Potions Professor had never given any indication of any sort of fondness or friendship towards Harry's mother. His own relationship with Harry had had mixed results. The first day of Potions, Snape had tried to humiliate Harry in front of the class. Yet, he had also given Harry invaluable advice in navigating the politically charged waters of Slytherin house.

"You've done well, Mr. Potter."

At first Harry thought his Head of House was referring to his scrubbing of cauldrons. "It wasn't difficult." Harry inspected his grime stained hands. "I'm use to this kind of work."

Harry knew that caught Snape off guard, despite the Professor quickly smothering his surprised reaction. "Clarify, Mr. Potter."

It wasn't a question.

"Growing up with my relatives I was tasked to do all of the chores." He shrugged, he didn't like to talk about his days with the Dursleys and the work they made him do or the punishment he received when the work didn't meet their expectations.

Snape turned away from Harry, but he could still hear the professor's words that were nearly as soft as a whisper. "She was always jealous."

Harry knew at once who the she that Snape was referring to: Harry's Aunt, his mother's sister, Petunia. He remembered Remus telling him that his mum and Snape had been friends before school. So that would have meant that Snape must have known Petunia to some degree. He knew Snape hadn't expected him to hear what he had said, but Harry knew that if he wanted answers to his mum's friendship with Snape that he needed to say something.

"You should wash your hands before leaving," Snape pointed out, looking over his shoulder towards him.

"Of course, sir," Harry replied, following the advice he made his way over to the sinks. Turning on the water, he was waiting for it to warm up.

"You've surprised me," Snape admitted. "I never suspected you to be sorted into my house let alone survive in it."

"Only because I listened to your advice," Harry admitted, lathering his hands with soap.

"You've done more than that."

Harry put his hands under the warm water and began scrubbing away at the grime. "You never wanted me did you, Professor?" He looked to see Snape's stony expression. "I mean you didn't want me in your house. And I get the distinct feeling you don't even like me."

"Is that so?" Snape sneered. "You were able to deduce all of that?"

"I was," Harry looked down at his hands and was pleased to see most of the grime that had coated his hands had been removed.

"You should know how fickle popularity is, Mr. Potter," Snape observed. "Having someone liking you accomplishes nothing. They should respect you."

Harry could see the wisdom in his Head of House's words. He turned off the water and began to dry his hands, looking to see Snape's dark eyes were still on him. Harry silently wondered what the best way to skillfully approach his mum's friendship with Snape. He wanted answers, but if he didn't ask the right questions, he was sure to get nothing.

"Spit it out, Potter," Snape demanded, realizing that he had something to say. "I don't have all day."

"What was she like?" Harry asked suddenly. Immediately chiding himself for being too blunt. He knew at once it was the wrong approach judging from the Potion's professor's reaction.

The color drained from Snape's face. "What did you say?"

"My mother," Harry answered, realizing he couldn't shy away from it. "I know you were friends with her."

"That is enough," Snape's voice had gone dangerously cold. "I think it's about time that you left."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry immediately left the classroom, when he reached the door he saw the stony expression that Snape wore was cracking. Snape let out a soft sigh and bowed his head.

Knowing, he would only make things worse if he was caught, Harry slipped out of the room before Snape could catch him spying. Leaving him to wonder what had happened to his mother's friendship with Snape that could lead his potions professor to be so bitter and broken.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the following Tuesday night that Harry had been able to secure a meeting with the Headmaster. His talk with the Bloody Baron was the driving catalyst that had convinced Harry that the best option in figuring out who and what was responsible for these attacks and their correlation with Harry's dreams would be Dumbledore.<p>

The school headmaster was sitting behind his desk. Hands folded on top of one another and placed on the edge of his desk. His blue eyes were looking at Harry over his half moon spectacles, and a small smile could be seen beneath his white beard.

"Please have a seat."

He did, taking the nearest seat to Dumbledore's desk. "Thank you for seeing me, sir."

"Always happy to see you, Harry," the Headmaster assured him, "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you," Harry politely declined.

"Have you been talking to any more snakes?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"No, sir," Harry replied. With the weather still a bit chilly, it was unlikely there would any snakes on the school grounds for another few weeks.

"Your letter wasn't specific about the nature of this meeting," he picked up said letter. "Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the attacks," Harry had decided the best approach was to be honest and blunt.

"Oh?" Dumbledore's white eyebrows furrowed together. "How do you mean?"

_This was it,_ Harry thought to himself. He took a shaky breath, "I've been experiencing certain dreams." He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to meet the Headmaster's eyes, so he settled for fixating them on a spot on the wall just over Dumbledore's right shoulder. "They have only come when an attack takes place."

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly, his blue eyes regarding Harry. "That is unexpected."

"I-I don't know what to make of them," Harry admitted. "I-I'm afraid of the possible connection they might have with the attacks."

"You mean you fear you are responsible?"

Harry sighed, "Yes."

"Perhaps it would be best if you could tell me about the dreams," Dumbledore said after a brief pause. "Or better yet show them to me."

"Show them?" Harry repeated before realizing that the Headmaster was referring to his pensieve. "You can view dreams?"

"Not always," Dumbledore admitted, "it is tricky due to the nature of our subconscious." He stood from his desk and made his way to where he kept his priceless pensieve. "However, with what you're describing, I'm not convinced these are dreams you're experiencing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, unsure if that should be considered good news or bad.

"Dreams wouldn't repeat at such random intervals like the ones you're receiving," Dumbledore explained. "Especially if they are lining up with the attacks, it points to something else at work."

Harry definitely didn't like the sound of that, "Something else?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, he must have sensed Harry's apprehension. "Do not worry, Harry. I remember the agreement we made." He picked up the pensieve and placed it on his desk.

That brought some comfort to him. "So you'll tell me what you think?"

"Yes," he looked up from the pensieve, "But my speculations are premature until I see these _dreams _for myself."

"O-Okay," Harry said, retrieving his wand from his holster. The first and last time he used Dumbledore's pensieve was when the Headmaster picked up from the Dursleys during the summer holiday. He had asked to see Harry's memory of his encounter with the house elf, Dobby.

"Now, just like the last time," Dumbledore coached, "You must concentrate on this _dream,_ Harry."

"I can do that," Harry replied, deciding to focus his efforts on the first one he experienced. He remembered the mirror, the reflection, the words exchanged between himself and the reflection, the cold words spoken in the darkness. When it came together vividly, he brought the tip of the wand to rest on his forehead and slowly began to pull the wand away.

However, the images of his dream began to fragment. The dream was breaking down, and Harry couldn't bring it back to focus. It remained elusive, avoiding all attempts at allowing it to surface. The more he concentrated, the quicker it slipped out of his grasp. The words were silenced, the images darkened until he was left with nothing. It had slunk away out of reach, and his efforts to bring it back were fruitless.

"I-I can't get them," Harry admitted, pulling his wand away to reveal no sliver of light.

That didn't seem to surprise Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Harry asked, knowing that the Headmaster already had it figured out. "Why didn't it work?"

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He leaned back in his seat. His face pensive, while his blue eyes drifted towards his neighboring bookshelf.

It took all of Harry's discipline not to say something while Dumbledore pondered in silence. It seemed the Headmaster was reneging on his earlier agreement with Harry, and was still planning on keeping information from him. Just as Harry was about to point this out, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"It seems that there is some sort of protection on _these dreams_ that allow them not to be extracted."

"How is that possible?"

"It's a form of Occlumency," Dumbledore explained, "To allow people to repel any attempt of having their memories unwillingly taken and copied."

"But I don't know Occlumency," Harry pointed out.

"No, you do not," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes resting on the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, "but I don't think you're the one protecting them."

"You mean?" Harry brushed his fingers along his infamous scar.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, "It seems that what you're experiencing is somehow linked to Voldemort."

"But how?" That didn't comfort Harry one bit.

"I do not have the answers to that question," Dumbledore admitted, "do you remember what I told you about that scar?"

"Yeah," Harry had to think back for a moment. "You told me that the night Voldemort tried to kill me that you believe that he accidentally transferred some of his powers to me."

"That's right," Dumbledore said. "I believe that these dreams you're having are some sort of link or lingering effect to this transfer of magic."

"I don't understand, sir."

"Neither do I," Dumbledore sighed. "We're trying to solve a puzzle, Harry, when we do not have all the pieces."

Despite the bad news, Harry wasn't going to give up. He needed to figure this out. "Could I explain these dreams to you, instead?"

"Yes, I think you should."

So Harry did. It took him the better part of twenty minutes, but he recited every image, every word, every detail he remembered from the two dreams. He mentioned where they took place, the different tones and voices used, how Voldemort looked in them, how he was seen through only reflections and how Harry never saw the source to the other voice, the cold, murderous voice.

When he finished telling his tale, he was grateful when the Headmaster had one of the house elves bring him a goblet of pumpkin juice. He drank the liquid down greedily. Thankful for the soothing feeling it had on his sore throat. He was pleasantly surprised when the goblet refilled itself when he finished, just like in the Great Hall during the meals. As Harry nursed his drink, he noticed that the Headmaster had yet to speak. Dumbledore was silently mulling everything Harry had said.

"There is one more thing, sir," Harry said, putting the goblet down.

"Yes?"

"The Bloody Baron told me this had happened before," Harry explained, "these attacks."

That had gotten a reaction out of Dumbledore. He slowly nodded, his fingers absentmindedly going through his beard. "Then it is as I have feared."

"What?"

"It seems the Chamber of Secrets has been opened," Dumbledore revealed.

It took Harry a second to put something to that name. He had remembered reading about it in one of Hermione's books. It was a supposed chamber that Salazar Slytherin had built secretly without the knowledge of the other Founders. It had been dismissed as a myth after several unsuccessful attempts throughout the centuries to locate it in the school or on the school grounds. All the searches came up with nothing. So without proof it was dismissed as fact and labeled a myth.

"I thought that was a legend."

"When you remove the impossible," Dumbledore observed. "You are left with the only possibilities, no matter how improbable."

"But what does that have to do with my dreams?"

Dumbledore abruptly stood up. "I want to show you something, Harry."

Confused, at the sudden shift of behavior from the Headmaster, he curiously got up. "Show me?"

"Yes," Dumbledore made his way over to the door. "Trust me, Harry."

"Alright," Harry followed the headmaster out of his office and down the stairs.

"The Chamber was supposedly opened fifty years ago," Dumbledore revealed as they exited the stairwell.

"And there were other attacks on the students?" Harry followed Dumbledore down the corridor with no idea where they were going.

"Yes," Dumbledore said glumly, "Unfortunately, there was also a fatality. A student was killed."

"Really?" Harry had never heard that before.

"That was one of the darkest hours of my tenure at Hogwarts."

"You were the Headmaster then?"

"No, I am not that old," Dumbledore's lips twitched. "I was the Professor of Transfiguration."

"Did they catch who was responsible?"

"Yes and no," Dumbledore guided Harry to make a left as they went down a flight of stairs.

"What do you mean?" That didn't make any sense.

"A student who the faculty believed was responsible was expelled on the charges of opening the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore explained, there was a sadness in his tone.

"Who was it?"

"That is not my story to tell," Dumbledore answered, "Ahh, here we are."

"The trophy room?" asked a confused Harry, following Dumbledore inside. He had only been in this room once before. It was during the first weeks in his first year, Tracey and Daphne had showed it to him during their tour of the school.

Harry had remembered seeing the trophies that his father had won when he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He could still remember how happy he was when he read his father's name on the plaque and trophies. It was a proof of his parent's existence, a glimpse into their lives. It had meant so much to him, remembering looking at the name quietly for minutes. He had been starving for any piece of information about his parents after growing up deprived of knowing anything about them.

"Here it is," Dumbledore announced, shaking Harry out his musings.

Harry went to stand alongside the Headmaster, seeing that he was pointing to a golden kite shield shape plaque. It read:

_To Tom Riddle _

_For Special Services to the school,_

_Your example was a bright light during our darkest hour_

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Yes," Dumbledore's eyes remained on the plaque. "He was rewarded with this after supposedly catching the culprit."

"But you don't think he caught the culprit." Harry pointed out.

"No, I do not." Dumbledore agreed. "I think he was responsible."

"Who is he?"

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you isn't common knowledge," Dumbledore turned away from the plaque. "Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort."

It took Harry a few seconds for the revelation to sink in. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise. He knew that Voldemort had gone to Hogwarts and that he had been sorted into Slytherin. He had doubted that he had come to this school calling himself Lord Voldemort.

Yet, it was so surreal when Harry pinned an ordinary name like Tom Riddle to the dangerous and deadly Dark Lord known as Voldemort. A name that was so feared, that people dared not utter it during his reign of terror, and still are fearful to speak it so many years later.

"Did you have any idea?"

"Tom Riddle was one of the most gifted students to ever come to this school," Dumbledore explained. "You must understand, Harry. That Tom Riddle was very charming. He was liked by all, students and teachers."

"Even you?" Harry asked, finding it difficult to believe that Voldemort was this popular student during his time at Hogwarts.

"I respected his talent, but I had my reservations about him," Dumbledore answered, "Knowing a little bit about him, I knew there was more to him then what he allowed the students and staff to see."

That got Harry's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I was the one who gave him his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts."

"You?" Harry tried to conjure up an image of a younger Dumbledore presenting a letter to a child Voldemort. It wasn't an easy picture to conjure up.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "I saw a glimpse of the boy's nature when I first met him and I had decided to keep an eye on him."

"After the Chamber incident, I realized that I needed to keep a closer eye on him," Dumbledore continued. "I had tried to talk to Headmaster Dippet about my concerns, but they were dismissed." Dumbledore gestured to the plaque, "Tom Riddle had easily endeared himself to the staff. It was just unfathomable for them to believe that he could be responsible."

"Soon after leaving Hogwarts, Tom Riddle disappeared, and years later Lord Voldemort emerged. No one who knew Tom would ever have thought that the young and bright Tom Riddle could become the terrifying and dangerous Lord Voldemort."

This was all so hard to believe. It was difficult for Harry to wrap his head around. Aware of how events happened for Harry to look back to see that everyone was so blind and oblivious to the reality of who Tom Riddle was. It was unsettling for him to think about how one of the most popular and gifted students that Hogwarts had seen had turned into Voldemort with the staff, students, and the rest of the magical world absolutely clueless.

"Did he have any children or relatives?" Harry asked, trying to figure out how the Chamber of Secrets could be opened this time around. He knew it was a big stretch to think of Lord Voldemort as being a father, but he had to ask. They could leave no stone unturned. There had to be a way to get that Chamber opened and Harry had a sinking suspicion that Voldemort was involved in somehow.

"His last remaining relatives died many years ago," Dumbledore answered, "And Voldemort never had any children of his own. The thought of an heir would sicken him. He would perceive it as a weakness."

"A weakness?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "Admitting he would need an heir would be accepting the reality that he could not live forever and that was his ultimate desire."

"So how is the Chamber open?" Harry asked, "And how do my dreams fit into all of this?" He had learned a great deal this evening, but it still left him with so many unanswered questions.

"That remains a mystery," Dumbledore admitted, sensing that Harry wasn't satisfied with the disappointing answer, he added, "But we will figure it out, Harry."

"I hope so," Harry was comforted by the Headmaster's inclusion of him. "Thank you for telling me all of this, sir."

"I told you I would keep you informed, Harry," Dumbledore pointed out, "And I meant it."

"Still," Harry paused, "I really appreciate it."

Dumbledore smiled, "information is a valuable tool, Harry." He extended his hand towards the door, signaling it was time for them to leave. "No one person was ever intended to know everything." He bowed his head, "it has been one of the more recent lessons that I have been required to learn."

The two walked in relative silence on the way back towards the Headmaster's office. Harry was preoccupied with all of the information that Dumbledore had revealed to him. The revelations about Voldemort, about the Chamber of Secrets, it was a lot to take in.

His initial disappointment at not figuring out the connection between his dreams and the attacks was somewhat dampened with what he did learn. However, there were still several important questions that needed to be answered if they were going to prevent any more attacks from happening.

When the two arrived back in the Headmaster's office it was to find a very distraught and pale Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

"Minerva?" asked a surprised Dumbledore. "What is it?"

She turned to them, "There has been another attack, Albus."

"How is that possible?" Harry blurted out. He hadn't experienced any dream or vision like with the previous attacks. This couldn't be possible. He was so sure there a link between the dreams he experienced and the attacks that followed. Now, for there to be an attack without him receiving any sort of dream or vision like before was very disconcerting.

She frowned at Harry, but her attention returned to Dumbledore when he asked his question, "Another student?"

"Two, actually," she answered, her lips pressed into a thin line. "It's impossible to explain."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"The students weren't together when they were attacked," she explained. "We found one in the library and the other was in her dorm room."

"Have the parents been notified?" Dumbledore asked, after a brief pause to reflect on what he was told. "Were they moved to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, the parents were notified," she answered, "the parents are arriving together and should be here soon."

"Who was attacked?" Harry asked, noticing how Professor McGonagall was sending him glances every few seconds. He had knots in his stomach as the thought came to him. He was quick to squash it, but the residue the thought left behind was more difficult to remove.

"I think you should come too, Harry," was the Professor's vague answer.

Harry didn't like the sound of that one bit, but before he could ask for clarity, Dumbledore spoke.

"Minerva, would you please meet the parents when they arrive and then escort them to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore instructed. "I will meet you there."

"Of course, Albus," she said, sending Harry what looked to be a sympathetic look before slipping out of the Headmaster's office.

"Sir," Harry said, realizing that he needed to go to the Hospital Wing at once.

"Yes, I understand, Harry," Dumbledore must have sensed where Harry's attention was. "But just a word, if you would permit me."

Harry nodded, but he was unsure if he could pay attention to what Dumbledore had to say when his thoughts were drifting towards the Hospital Wing after Professor McGonagall's vague words…

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

"I didn't have any sort of dream this time," Harry blurted out.

"No, you did not," Dumbledore agreed. "It seems that the person responsible for these attacks has become aware of this connection. Of this liability and has found away to block your subconscious from this link."

This wasn't making any sense. Who was doing this? How were they doing this? Could they stop them? These questions and more drummed in Harry's head, while his thoughts continued to drift towards the Hospital Wing with the two students who had been attacked.

"I don't know how this has happened," Dumbledore admitted, "But whoever is responsible must be stopped and stopped swiftly." He bowed his head. "Now, go to the Hospital Wing, Harry. I will let you know if I uncover anything of interest."

"We will stop them, sir," Harry vowed.

"I know," Dumbledore sighed. "I want to prevent what I could not prevent fifty years ago."

"I understand," Harry agreed, he too didn't want another student to die from these attacks.  
>With that, Harry left the Headmaster's office and made his way towards the Hospital Wing, silently dreading what he was about to be confronted with.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking into the Hospital Wing, Harry felt his stomach give a painful lurch at seeing the confirmation of his fears being realized. He saw his friends gathered around two of the beds.<p>

On one bed lay a petrified Hermione Granger and on the other lay Daphne Greengrass.

Tracey was the first to see Harry approach. Her eyes were puffy, and tear stains were on her cheeks, as she tried and failed to give him a smile.

"Harry," she hiccupped.

Theodore turned next. His attention had been on Hermione. The usual impassive second year Slytherin looked so frustrated, only giving Harry a tight nod. Neville looked helpless, his hands wringing in his lap.

"W-What happened?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the sight of his two petrified friends.

"I f-found, Daphne in the dorm room," Tracey's voice wavered. "At first, I thought she was just sleeping."

Harry gently put a hand on her shoulder. Knowing how difficult this was for Tracey. They were all friends, but Tracey had known Daphne all her life. They were practically sisters. They even opened up and welcomed Hermione into their midst. And now both girls were petrified.

He put his other arm around Tracey. Trying to comfort and reassure his friend. She returned the hug, sniffling in his shirt. He didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He was devastated. It hurt him to see his two friends, Daphne and Hermione like this. He felt as if his heart was being painfully clenched. Everything he had learned from his talk with Dumbledore seemed a moot point now.

"I'm sorry," Tracey sniffled, pulling away after a few seconds.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be." He kept his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"It was awful," She wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve. "When I went to check on her, I realized she wasn't sleep…"

Harry squeezed her shoulder, "And Hermione?"

"The librarian found her," Theo said stiffly, his eyes on the petrified Hermione.

Looking over Tracey's shoulder, Harry noticed that Daphne was clutching her mirror, turning to Hermione to see that she was holding her mirror. They're communication mirrors that had been crafted from the remnants of the Mirror of Erised.

_Was it possible that one of them saw the other get attacked through the mirror? And before they could call for help the assailant got to them first…_

_No,_ Harry dismissed. There was something else. He was sure he was missing a very important piece to this puzzle. As of now, he couldn't figure it out and it only added to his frustration.

"I feel so useless," Theo growled. "All we can do is just sit here and do nothing."

"Professor Sprout is going to have the antidote ready soon," Neville assured him.

"That's good to hear," Harry said, knowing that his friends needed to stay positive. He knew it would be easy for them to just sit and sulk, but they couldn't. They couldn't give in to despair. Hermione and Daphne would recover that was the important thing.

Harry couldn't let their present state consume him and the others. They will need to be here and ready to support Hermione and Daphne when they recovered, and they couldn't do a very good job of that if they let this depression at the current situation eat them up inside.

He knew what he had to do.

"Can you imagine what Hermione's reaction is going to be if she finds out she missed her exams?"

Theo snorted, cracking a small smile. Neville and Tracey both chuckled.

"Just as bad as Daphne's, I bet," Tracey added, a smile creasing her face.

"Yeah," Theo agreed. "They'd probably march straight to the Headmaster's office and demand to take their exams before the results were announced."

"That sounds like them," Neville happily agreed. "They'd find a way to come first in their class."

"That's right," Harry patted Neville and Theo on the shoulder as he went to stand behind them. "They wouldn't let this beat them and we can't either."

"What's important to remember is that they will get better," Harry pointed out. "And when they do that is when they're going to need us the most."

"You're right, Harry." Neville looked determined.

"He's always right," Theo joked, before his expression turned serious, "I'm with you."

"It's not going to be easy," Harry turned to Tracey, "but as long as we're here for each other we can get through this."

Tracey nodded, "Thanks, Harry." She dabbed at her cheeks with a handkerchief. "I needed to hear that."

"We all did," Theo added, hesitantly putting a hand on Tracey's shoulder. "I-I may not have the same friendship Daphne or Hermione have with you, Trace, but I am your friend, and am here for you, whenever you need it."

"Me too," Neville added.

"Thank you," Tracey said, hugging a surprised Theodore. "That means a lot to me."

Taken aback by the hug, he awkwardly patted her back until she let go. "Don't worry about it."

Tracey then moved to give a quick hug to Neville, who looked just as surprised as Theo had.

In that moment, Harry felt a surge of pride towards his friends. He knew together, they would be there for each other during the immediate difficult times ahead in trying to adjust without Hermione and Daphne. And when Daphne and Hermione recovered, they would be there for them to help them recuperate after being petrified and the time they lost.

* * *

><p>The following breakfast when it was announced two more students had been attacked. The reaction was as Harry predicted: fear and confusion. Most had finally given into the tempting belief that it was finally over. That with the antidote on the horizon, they hoped to put this nastiness behind them and focus on the end of school year: studying for finals and making plans for the summer holiday.<p>

The news that the attacks had been on a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had brought about a surprising result. For the first time since Harry could remember in his brief time at Hogwarts there was a strange sense of unity amongst the four houses. It was not one particular house that was being targeted, but all. Even the mighty Slytherins were cautious and apprehensive upon hearing of one of their own being attacked. This was no longer a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw problem. It was a Hogwarts' problem.

Stemming from this new sense of unity was the announcement of a student planned candlelight vigil to be held Friday evening at the Black Lake. The idea had come from Susan Bones, who believed it to be a good way to offer support and comfort to everyone who had been impacted by these attacks as well as showing a strong show of support amongst the students. It had gotten a strong endorsement from the Headmaster and the rest of the faculty.

Despite the darkness that was hovering over Hogwarts from these attacks, there was still light shining through. It was with that hope that had encouraged Harry the most. This vigil could be a new beginning for Hogwarts. The first steps towards more cooperation with the other houses.

It was a lofty goal, he knew, but it was a worthy one.

The Friday of the vigil, Harry found himself in the Slytherin common room. The vigil wasn't to begin for another hour or so, and with most of the Slytherins still in the Great Hall for dinner, Harry had seized the opportunity to study in the empty common room.

It wasn't exams that Harry was studying, but the Chamber of Secrets. His talks with the Bloody Baron and then the Headmaster had opened up so many possibilities that Harry felt needed to be explored. In his little free time where he wasn't studying for his exams or with his friends, he was concentrating all of his effort in trying to find anything on the Chamber.

His attempts to find the Baron had failed. He hadn't been able to locate the Slytherin house ghost in the days following their conversation. Harry had the distinct feeling that he wasn't going to unless the Baron wanted him to.

Harry still didn't have a lot of information, but what he did know was that some sort of creature supposedly guarded the Chamber. And it was this creature that was responsible for these attacks.

With that in mind, he was thumbing through the book that Theodore had gotten him last year at Christmas: _**Defense against the Dark Arts and Creatures.**_ There was some promising information. He found a few spells and artifacts capable of petrifying someone, but he was sure that those couldn't be it. It had to be a creature.

Frustrated, Harry turned away from the book. Rubbing his eyes, staring at the small print for so long had caused a headache to slowly crop up. He sighed. He was just about to close the book when his eyes spotted the stone snake statues at the base of the fireplace…

_Of course,_ Harry realized at once. It wouldn't be just any creature that would guard the Chamber of Secrets. It would be a specific creature. It would be something that resembled the very house that Salazar Slytherin belonged to.

Scanning through the index, Harry found what he was looking for. He immediately turned to the page and felt a mixture of relief and happiness at finally figuring out what this elusive creature was: A Basilisk.

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years; Its methods of killing are most wondrous for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."*_

After reading the summary, Harry looked at the image below to show the creature. It was a terrifying sight even on paper.

_It hadn't killed anyone who had seen it this time, _Harry pointed out. So what led to the people being petrified? He found his answer in the following blurb beneath the main summary.

_Those who are spared directly from its stare are still subjected to its wrath falling to the King of Serpents in a state of Petrifaction._

It all fit now. That was why no one had been killed. No one had seen the stare directly. Hermione and Daphne had their mirrors. Hermione must have come across it in the library when she was talking to Daphne with the mirror and both were hit by the gaze through the glass of the mirror. The Ravenclaw had seen the creature through Sir Headless Nick, and Harry remembered Susan telling him that Sally Anne had been found with only her little make up mirror when she had been found.

It was all making sense. Hagrid had complained about someone getting into his chicken coop and killing his roosters. Whoever was responsible for these attacks needed the roosters dead if they were going to unleash a Basilisk.

Harry closed the book feeling triumphant. He had to tell Dumbledore at once. Hopefully, this trying ordeal would soon be over. He exited the common room where he was immediately greeted by the Slytherin House ghost.

"I had faith you would figure it out."

"Where is it?" Harry asked, unbothered by the ghost's sudden presence. He had a suspicion that the Baron had been watching him.

"There are places on these grounds where we do not tread."

"But you're ghosts," Harry argued. "You can't be afraid."

"Who said it was fear?" The Baron countered."It is wisdom to avoid such darkness unless you wish to be enveloped by it."

"And the Chamber contains this kind of darkness?"

"It does," the Bloody Baron confirmed gravely.

"So all this time it did exist," Harry mused.

"Of course it exists. When you mortals cannot find something you want to dismiss it," The Baron gently chided. "Salazar was very wise, and a very powerful wizard. He would not allow his precious Chamber to be accessed so easily especially by those he did not want to trespass."

"You speak of Salazar as if you knew him," Harry pointed out.

"You are very astute, Mister Potter," The Baron replied, making no effort to further clarify Harry's observation. "You are close to the end, but I came here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Harry tried to hide the trepidation in his voice.

"Yes, warn you," The Baron confirmed, "The end is near, but the path from here to there is wrought with peril and foes beyond your capability."

That was why Harry had no plans to face the end. This wasn't his fight. He learned that hard lesson after his incident with the Stone. He wasn't going to risk his life and his friends. He was going to give this information to Dumbledore and allow him to end this. He had done his part.

"My warning does not pertain to the creature," The Baron seemed to have sensed Harry's thoughts. "It involves one of your house mates."

That got Harry's attention. "What do you mean?"

"During the winter holiday, I watched as one of your fellow Slytherins drift into madness. Talking to himself at odd intervals and locations as if he didn't want his conversations to be eavesdropped."

"Who is it?"

The Bloody Baron ignored his question.

"Before your Ravenclaw was attacked, I saw your housemate get into a vicious argument with her. She was threatening to write him up for trespassing where he should not be, and before her report can be filed, she was attacked. It is only luck that saved her from the creature's stare." The Baron finished, "Luck in the form of Sir Headless Nick."

"It's Malfoy," Harry realized, it was more a guess, but he knew it was right when he saw the nod the Baron gave.

"Yes," he confirmed. "In his attempts to best you within the House of Slytherin and oust you from your position of influence he made a very dangerous ally."

"But how?" Harry asked, "How is Malfoy doing this?"

"There are some forms of magic even I do not understand," The Baron answered, "All I know is that the boy has been touched by something dark and foul."

"Thank you for all of your help," Harry said, realizing that he wasn't going to get anything more substantial out of the ghost.

The Bloody Baron gave a slight bow of his head. "I wish you luck in your search, and hope it does not lead to your demise."

"My demise?" Harry gulped.

"Yes," The Slytherin house ghost replied with a thin lipped smile, "I'm beginning to like you. It would be a pity to have you die on me now."

"Wait," Harry called before the Bloody Baron could disappear. The idea came to him suddenly. It was crazy, but it fit with everything else. So he just had to ask it before the Slytherin house ghost left. "I was told that the last time the Chamber was open that a student died."

"That is true."

"Is it possible that that student stayed behind after she was killed?"

"Very good, Mister Potter," The Baron praised, "Yes, all that remains of that deadly attack is the lingering echo that is forever tethered to where she lost her life."

With that confirmation, the Bloody Baron disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry knew it was pointless to go to the Headmaster's office since he wasn't there. By now Dumbledore as well as some students and faculty were on their way to the Black Lake for the vigil.<p>

That was where Harry was heading now.

He had hastily scribbled a note for the Headmaster that briefly explained him discovering not only the location of the Chamber of Secrets, but the creature behind the attacks, as well as his suspicion of Malfoy's involvement behind it all. He had elected on the note, because this wasn't something he wanted to share out loud to Dumbledore in such a crowded area as the Black Lake was expected to be.

Walking out of the castle and towards the Black Lake, Harry was amazed at what he saw; gathered around the Lake was what looked to be the majority of the student population. It wasn't a mandatory event, and Harry had expected a strong turn out, but not this. There were no house divisions. No attempts to divide them. In the sea of students the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs were altogether.

The grief and fear they felt was universal. None of them were immune to the pain and anguish. And in an incredible show of support and unity it seemed the students were finally rallying together to face this foe that sought to divide them. The atmosphere was somber, and even before the vigil had started, some were in tears, reflecting on their friends who lay petrified in the Hospital Wing.

There was no judgment or ridicule here. There was only comfort and solace as Gryffindors comforted Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs comforted Slytherins. It was a sight to behold for Harry Potter.

"Harry!" called Tracey.

Relieved, Harry turned to see Tracey, Neville, and Theodore emerge beside him. He had been afraid that he wouldn't be able to find them with so many people here.

"Susan has something special planned," Tracey added, leading Harry through the crowd.

The students parted, offering kind words when they passed. It wasn't until the last students let them pass did Harry see where Susan was waiting for them.

On the banks of the Black Lake were the Hogwarts staff, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and a pair of older Ravenclaws who Harry couldn't recognize. At seeing Dumbledore, Harry remembered the note in his pocket but before he could so much as reach for it, Susan was there to meet him.

"Harry," Susan greeted with a quick embrace.

"Hey," he replied, tentatively returning the hug. "You organized all of this?"

She smiled, "I did." Before she turned to her friend Hannah, "But I had a lot of help."

"It's incredible!" Harry praised, turning around to see the crowd of students was now watching them. There was a slight buffer zone between where Harry and the others were and where the rest of the crowd of students was gathered.

"We're ready, Susan." Hannah called, the second year Hufflepuff was crouching down by the water as were the pair of Ravenclaws.

"Ready?" asked a confused Harry.

"Yeah," Tracey said, "It's brilliant."

Harry followed Tracey towards where the others were to see four towering candles were waiting for them. At seeing the candles he knew at once that magic was involved to explain their size and design, not to mention the lily pad at the base of each candle to allow them to float.

"Here," Susan handed one of the candles to Harry and Tracey.

"Thanks," Harry said, looking closer to see a Slytherin snake was carved into the wax went the length of the candle and at the base where the lily pad was, there was a small inscription.

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Second Year Slytherin_

_In the hearts and minds of all of Hogwarts students_

_Where there is unity there is always victory**_

_It was amazing, _he realized, seeing there was another Slytherin serpent on the lily pad. He turned to the candle that Theodore and Neville had just been given by Susan and could see the lion etched into the wax, and looking down he saw Hermione's name on the inscription with the same words below it. He also noticed a few runes on the lily pad and the base of the candle.

"It's a candlelight vigil," Tracey informed him, "like the ones muggles have to raise awareness for certain causes."

Harry remembered seeing a couple of them on the telly at the Dursleys on the news, and had always thought they were a beautiful sight to behold. All of those people coming together in a sea of candlelight to raise awareness to just causes in a show of unity and humanity.

Right now, Harry couldn't think of a better cause then school unity. In a school that was plagued by division by not just house affiliation, but blood status, to see all of the students come together tonight was a rare, but powerful feat. Hopefully, the impact of the event that transpired here tonight in this candlelight vigil would be felt for some time.

This was something that he had been striving towards since he first arrived at Hogwarts last year. He had wanted to tear down the prejudicial infrastructure that had created barriers between the houses. He wanted to erase the labels and the stigmas attached to the various houses, especially his, and start anew. Witnessing it tonight, he realized they were on that path.

"It's brilliant," Harry said, echoing Tracey's earlier remarks.

"I will only say a few words," Dumbledore's voice had been magically amplified to address the crowd of students, "However, your presence here tonight will overshadow any speech I can give."

"With magic we have learned to fly the air like birds and swim the sea like fish," Dumbledore paused, "but we have not learned the simple art of living together as brothers and sisters."***

"Tonight, I believe we take those first steps to accomplish that goal." He turned towards Harry and the others before raising his wand and pointing it towards the sky. The tip of the wand glowed brightly

"It's time," Tracey whispered, holding out her wand. The tip of the wand touched the candle's wick immediately igniting into a beautiful, bright glow. Just another trait that these were magically enhanced candles.

"Together?" he asked.

She smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He returned her smile as he and she gently placed candle into the lake, the lily pad allowing it to float on the Black Lake's glassy surface. Theodore and Neville were next with their candle for Hermione, while Susan and Hannah followed with theirs towards Sally-Anne Perks, with the two Ravenclaws rounding it out. The four tall candles drifted magnificently across the Black Lake. Their flames glowed brightly. The amplified light was a testament of the charms and runes at work in the candle.

Harry turned towards the crowd and silenced the gasp that came to him at seeing that the other students had followed the Headmaster's example. Every student in the crowd had their wands raised, the tips burning bright in lieu of candles. It was a sea of flickering lights.

It was near impossible for him to properly describe the array of feelings that came to Harry at taking in the awe inspiring sight. He heard Tracey's soft gasp beside him, and reached out to take her hand. Neville and Theodore joined them. They too were stunned by the sight before them.

Theodore rested one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on Neville's.

"Wow," Neville breathed, taking Harry's attention away from the students and back towards the Black Lake to see dozens of glistening lights hovering over the dark glassy surface. It took him a second to realize, that those lights were in fact the school ghosts, and they too were showing their support towards their own fallen brethren, Sir Headless Nicolas.

_If we could truly work together then we could accomplish anything, _Harry thought. A united front that not even Voldemort could breach. It was something to aspire to, but for tonight all Harry wanted to do was savor the feelings he felt this night. This was a memory he wanted to have for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>The vigil didn't end until the new imposed school curfew that was created in result of the latest attacks. At that point, the prefects for each house and the respected Head of Houses began leading the students back towards the castle.<p>

Seeing this as his moment, Harry excused himself from the others and made his way over towards the Headmaster. After the spectacular candlelight vigil, it was tempting to forget about the still very serious and pressing matter that was still plaguing the school. The darkness that was responsible for the attacks that had brought about this candlelight vigil in the first place.

Harry was pleased to see that the Headmaster was currently alone. This wasn't a note that he wanted intercepted by another professor. It was for Dumbledore's eyes only.

"Sir," Harry called after him before the Headmaster could go too far.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled, turning to greet him.

Instead of answering, Harry handed him the note. The note where he had scribbled down everything he had discovered and learned before the vigil about the Chamber of Secrets, its location, the creature suspected to lurk in it, as well as Malfoy's possible involvement behind the attacks.

Silently watching the Headmaster read it, Dumbledore's smile disappeared and his face turned pensive. When he was done, his blue eyes looked determined as they met Harry's.

"Harry, get your invisibility cloak and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I know that not everything is addressed and properly explained in this chapter, but things will get clearer in the next two chapters when the final pieces of puzzle are found and put together. **

**The vigil was an idea, I've always had for this story. Hopefully it wasn't too much, but I did want to explore a different reaction to the aftermath of the attacks, of them galvanizing the students into more cooperation with one another and a better show of school unity. **

**The following marked quotes are from:**

***Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

****Publilius Syrus**

*****Martin Luther King, Jr. (minus the 'with magic' part, :P )**

**Until next time,**

**-Spectre4hire**


	24. 23: Into the Abyss

**A/N: I like to think an update after six+ months is still better than no update at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

**By Spectre4hire**

**23: Into the Abyss**

With the invisibility cloak tucked under one arm, Harry trudged up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. He hadn't timed himself, but he was sure that he had some time to spare. That was until he reached the door to the office, before he could knock he heard voices coming from within. He hesitated.

"He wasn't in the common room." Harry recognized the smooth, cold voice of his Head of House, Professor Snape.

"Did you inquire about his whereabouts from his friends?" The other voice belonged to Dumbledore.

"I did," Snape replied, "They haven't seen him for some time."

_Draco, _Harry realizing at once who the two were talking about. _Of course they couldn't find him, he was in the Chamber! _He wanted to shout, but kept quiet. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, he knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore beckoned.

Harry did, but not before tucking his invisibility cloak out of sight. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to let Professor Snape know about it.

"Ahh, Harry," Dumbledore greeted cordially with a smile beneath his snowy white beard. He gestured to the seat nearest his desk. "Please sit, Harry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, sneaking a look at Snape. Who had his arms folded and was standing by the fireplace. Seeing Snape's annoyed look, confirmed to Harry that his Head of House hadn't forgotten their last conversation.

"What do you intend to do about Draco?" Snape asked, bringing the attention back on the conversation they were having before Harry arrived.

"There is no greater tragedy then witnessing youth become corrupted," Dumbledore said sadly. "To see them stray from the light and embrace the darker forms of magic." He bowed his head. "As a teacher it is never something I'll get use to."

He raised his head; there was a steely determination in his eyes. "As much as I believe in redemption, I also believe in justice, and Draco must be held accountable for these attacks. His victims deserve that much."

Silence met Dumbledore's hard words.

Harry turned to see Snape looked dour, but the Potions professor made no attempt to voice his agreement or disapproval of Dumbledore's decision.

"Still," Snape paused, eyes sweeping over towards Harry. "I still do not think this is the best course of action."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore held up his hand. "I always appreciate your council, but we must go forward."

"Very well," Snape agreed, but his expression displayed his disapproval of this supposed plan. "I will inform the other professors."

Confused, and curious, Harry looked between the Headmaster and his Head of House, but was sure that whatever they had discussed it wasn't meant for his ears. He noticed Snape looking at him, and to Harry's surprise seem to give him a curt nod before leaving the Headmaster's office without saying another word.

"What's going on, sir?"

"I was just following up on your note," Dumbledore answered, "I wanted Severus to find Draco for me."

"Was Professor Snape able to find him?" Harry asked, despite partially eavesdropping on the conversation. He thought it was better to feign being unaware of the situation.

"No, he could not," Dumbledore pushed himself out of his seat. "It seems Draco has already fled to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh," Harry wasn't sure what else to say.

"Did you bring your cloak, Harry?"

"I did, sir," Harry presented his father's invisibility cloak.

Dumbledore made no effort to take it.

Before Harry could voice any of the many questions that were coming to him, a loud knock on the door followed by a very familiar voice, "Headmaster?"

"The door is open, Hagrid."

The door opened, looming in the doorframe was the school gamekeeper and one of Harry's friends, Hagrid. The towering gamekeeper had to crouch to slip through the doorframe.

"Harry," Hagrid greeted him warmly, "I wasn't expecting to see you." He patted the back of the chair with so much force the chair creaked in protest.

It was then that Harry noticed that Hagrid was holding something in his other hand. It was a rooster. It crowed loudly in protest, fidgeting in Hagrid's pan sized hand.

Fawkes trilled from his perch, his intelligent eyes watching the rooster with interest.

"I gotchya that rooster," Hagrid presented the bird, oblivious to the rooster's efforts at trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"I see that, Hagrid," Dumbledore smiled, "Set him down over here, please."

As soon as Hagrid opened his hand, the rooster bolted, scurrying as far away from the towering gamekeeper as it could. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind in the least of having a frightened and frantic rooster running around his office.

_The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._ The words from the book came flooding back to Harry. He looked up at Dumbledore to see his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. The Headmaster intended to find the Chamber and slay the mighty basilisk with this rooster. It was simple, but ingenious.

Upon receiving his instructions from Dumbledore after the vigil, Harry figured as much. That was why Dumbledore would need the cloak. He wanted to evade the basilisk and Draco while also hiding the rooster from sight. It was all making sense.

"You've been a great help, Hagrid," Dumbledore had to raise his voice to be heard over the constant crowing of the rooster.

Hagrid's chest puffed out slightly at the compliment. "I was happy to help, sir."

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Nothing, I couldn't handle," Hagrid shrugged. If he had any curiosity at why the Headmaster wanted a rooster in his office late at night, he hid it well. Hagrid was acting as if this was a perfectly normal request from Dumbledore.

"I'll return it to you in the morning," Dumbledore promised.

"Alright, sir," Hagrid patted Harry's chair once more oblivious to the chair creaking from the force of his hand. "Good night then."

"Good night, Hagrid," Dumbledore said warmly.

"Good night," Harry added, watching Hagrid crouch under the doorframe and out of the office, closing the door behind him.

The rooster crowed loudly, startling Harry, looking down to see the rooster was under his seat. It opened its beak to no doubt crow once more, but no sound came out. Confused, Harry looked up to see Dumbledore had his wand out and pointed at the rooster.

Startled, by being silenced, the rooster opened its beak again and again trying to crow, but nothing came out. Suddenly, it slid to the ground where it remained unmoving.

Satisfied, Dumbledore sheathed his wand, "that's much better."

Fawkes trilled in agreement. His intelligent eyes were resting on where the rooster was lying unconscious on the floor.

"I imagine you know by now where I'm going."

"I do," Harry replied, "You're going to the Chamber."

"I am," Dumbledore confirmed. "I believe it is my responsibility to stop this threat." He moved around the desk. "I swore to protect this school and its students. I failed them fifty years ago, and I will not fail again." He picked up the unconscious rooster, cradling the bird in his arms before gently placing it on his desk.

"However, I fear I cannot go alone," Dumbledore finished sadly.

"W-what do you mean?" Harry felt a nervous knot form in his stomach.

"I believe that only a Parselmouth will be able to access the Chamber," Dumbledore sighed, turning around to face Harry. There was sadness shimmering in his blue eyes. "That is why the Chamber has rarely been disturbed since Salazar first built it."

_He needs me,_ Harry realized morosely. Harry wanted no part of this. He had told Dumbledore everything the Headmaster needed to stop this threat. He was hopeful that his part with this was finished once he gave Dumbledore the note. This was Dumbledore's duty, not Harry's.

"You can say no, Harry," Dumbledore's soft words broke through Harry's musings. "No one would think less of you if you did." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You have done so much already. You have endured a tremendous amount of pressure and pain. It is unfair to ask any more of you."

_I can't say no,_ he thought numbly. Harry was the only one who could gain access to the Chamber. That cold realization numbed his insides. Only he could bring Dumbledore to confront Salazar's monster in the Chamber of Secrets.

Whether he liked it or not, Harry was a part of this. His fate was intertwined with these attacks. His dreams with the shade of Voldemort confirmed as much. It wasn't right, but it was necessary. He knew what he had to do. Harry gave the Headmaster a tight nod.

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore's eyes glistened, "I appreciate your trust." He scribbled something on a piece of parchment. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Harry said, after a slight pause. _As ready as I'll ever be_, he added silently. He wasn't exactly sure how one could even get ready for the danger they could possibly face. They were heading to a secret chamber created by the notoriously powerful wizard Salazar Slytherin. It was already the home of a mighty basilisk who knows what other dark magic or creatures lingered there.

"Good," Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and took it to Fawkes. He whispered something to Fawkes before tying the parchment to the phoenix's leg. The bird trilled once, before disappearing in a brilliant flash.

"We don't have much time, and we must move swiftly." He moved around the desk and headed towards the exit before suddenly stopping, "don't forget the rooster, Harry."

Harry looked at the unconscious rooster on the headmaster's desk. Tentatively picking it up, he followed the Headmaster out of his office.

* * *

><p>To anyone who would have seen them it would have made an amusing sight: Harry and the Headmaster standing in the girl's bathroom while the former was holding an unconscious rooster. Harry looked down at the rooster he was holding. If the situation wasn't so serious he may have actually laughed. It was funny to think that this small and annoying bird could be the undoing of the king of serpents: the basilisk.<p>

It was up to the two of them to try to find the hidden entrance that would lead them down into the depths of the school and to the infamous Chamber of Secrets. The ghost who haunted this bathroom, Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be found. Unable to use her experience to their advantage it left the second year Slytherin and Hogwarts Headmaster searching the bathroom for any clue that would reveal the Chamber's location.

"Do you know what this room was before it was a girl's bathroom?" Harry asked, as he was looking at the sinks that were anchored in the middle of the bathroom. He knew that it couldn't have been a bathroom when Salazar built the entrance to his Chamber here, centuries ago.

"I haven't the foggiest," Dumbledore answered. He was over by the stalls, using his wand to try to detect spells or wards that could've been placed by either Salazar or Voldemort to deter visitors from stumbling onto the Chamber.

The door creaked open; "Hello?"

Harry spun around surprised to see it was Remus. "Moony?"

"Harry?" replied a confused Remus, looking around the bathroom until he spotted Dumbledore. "I got your letter."

Harry remembered Dumbledore having his familiar deliver a letter before they left his office. As if to confirm his suspicion, Fawkes appeared suddenly in a brilliant flash, trilling as he came to rest on Dumbledore's shoulders. He greeted his familiar with a soft smile and gently stroked the feathers atop Fawkes' head.

"What are you doing here?" Harry turned away from the sinks.

"I could ask you the same thing," Remus gave Dumbledore a pointed look.

"I asked Remus to join us," Dumbledore answered Harry's question. "I thought it would be best if we were accompanied by one of your guardians, Harry."

That wasn't the answer Harry was expecting. It seemed the Headmaster was serious in his efforts in trying to start over and rebuild Harry's trust while also trying his best not to put him in harm's way. He may have been unable to keep him from the Chamber, but he was still trying to protect Harry by bringing Remus along to look out for him when Dumbledore dealt with the basilisk.

"This isn't ideal, Remus," Dumbledore admitted with a sigh. "But only Harry can open the Chamber of Secrets."

Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a Parselmouth," Harry mumbled, squirming in his shoes at the look of surprise that Remus sent his way.

"A Parselmouth? Remus repeated in complete dismay, looking at Harry as if he'd never seen him before. "No, that's impossible." He shook his head. "That ability can only be inherited." Remus seemed desperate in trying to dismiss it. "And James and Lily were not."

"You are right and wrong," Dumbledore replied opening one of the stalls and peering inside. "It is true that in normal circumstances that the only way one can become a Parselmouth is through inheriting the power from your parents." He closed one of the stall doors and turned back to them, "but the night Voldemort attacked Harry-"

"The scar," Remus' eyes snapped towards the famous lightning scar on Harry's forehead.

"Precisely," Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked turning to Harry.

"Only this year," Harry answered, feeling a rush of guilt for not having told Remus, Cyrus, or Roxanne sooner. He didn't want them to look or treat him differently because of this rare magical trait that has long been associated with the Dark Arts.

"I see," Remus sounded disappointed that this was the first he was hearing of this. He turned back to Dumbledore, "but surely there is another way."

"No, there isn't," Dumbledore waved an intricate pattern with his wand, "Parseltongue is not a language that can be mimicked." He frowned when nothing was revealed with his spell. "We need Harry."

Remus seemed to be mulling over what Dumbledore had said, he didn't look completely convinced but in the end, he slowly nodded. "Very well," he turned to Dumbledore. "How can I help?"

While Dumbledore explained to Remus what he needed help with, Harry continued his task of examining the sinks in hopes of finding something that could help point them to the possible entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

"All this time it was in the girl's bathroom?" Remus chuckled, thoroughly amused at the idea. He had made his way to the other side of the bathroom and was doing his part to try to find any wards or spells that were in place to camouflage the Chamber of Secrets.

"This wasn't always a girl's bathroom," Dumbledore reminded him.

"True," Remus agreed, "but still it's pretty funny to know that Salazar's infamous Chamber would be found here." He chuckled again, "I'm sure Salazar is rolling over in his grave."

Harry too couldn't help but smile at the image of Salazar realizing the Chamber he constructed to house his legacy was now below a girl's bathroom. He certainly wouldn't be pleased. And then he saw it. Scratched into the tap was a tiny snake.

"I think I found it," he said, keeping his eyes on the snake. He could hear Dumbledore and Remus make their way towards him.

"Well done, Harry," Dumbledore praised, sounding pleased that they finally found some sort of clue. He bent down beside Harry to examine the snake. He ran his fingers over it and mumbled something under his breath; a soft hue glowed from the snake. Pleased, Dumbledore stood up.

"I don't get it," Remus said, standing behind them. "If the Chamber predates this bathroom then how come this snake is etched into the tap?"

Harry hadn't thought of that. Realizing, Remus made a good point. So if Salazar didn't put this figure here, who did?

"It was Voldemort," Dumbledore revealed, taking a step back. "He must have added these wards when he first discovered the Chamber."

Remus seemed satisfied by that answer. "So what do we do now?"

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to him. "I think we will need your help now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I believe you must speak some sort of password in parseltongue to gain access."

"Password?"

"Nothing too challenging," Dumbledore assured him.

"Okay," Harry said, turning his attention towards the snake figure etched into the tap. _**"Open up."**_

It worked.

The tap responded immediately as it glowed with a brilliant white light, before it began to spin. The sinks around it began to sink into an opening in the ground, revealing a gaping hole.

Harry crept to the edge of the hole, peering down to see nothing but darkness staring up at him.

"This is no doubt the entrance Voldemort constructed to allow the basilisk an easy exit," Dumbledore surmised. "I doubt this is how Voldemort or Salazar got down into the Chamber."

"So there is another entrance?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful. He stared down into the gaping maw of darkness. Not liking the idea of going down to the Chamber this route.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed, "But I believe our time will be better spent if we proceed this way." He came up of the edge of the access. He pointed his wand at the dark abyss below; suddenly a brilliant bright light shot out from Dumbledore's wand and spiraled down into the darkness lighting up the chasm before reaching a bottom where it continued to glow.

"Grab my hand, Harry," Remus moved up alongside him.

Harry did. Remus then grabbed onto Dumbledore's hand, and with his other hand, the Headmaster grasped onto Fawkes, the phoenix trilled before flapping its wings. Harry found his feet off of the ground. Fawkes was taking them down into the abyss.

It wasn't too long of a wait. Harry was the first to touch the ground when the flight ended. His feet hit the ground with a crunchy thud. He looked down to see hundreds if not thousands of animal bones made up the ground. He felt his stomach rumble. The crunching only intensified when Dumbledore and Remus landed beside him.

"Well done, Fawkes." Dumbledore praised his familiar. The phoenix trilled a response before landing on the Headmaster's shoulder. "We must be miles under the school." Dumbledore was stroking Fawkes' head. "How fascinating," he looked around, "so much history untouched."

Remus was looking down at the bones. "It seems the basilisk is hardly going hungry."

"No, it isn't," Dumbledore was walking towards the tunnel's entrance. "We must keep going."

"Wait," Remus stopped him. "I think we need a plan." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "regarding, Harry."

"Indeed," Dumbledore stopped to turn to them.

"Harry needs to be protected and safe at all times."

"That is one of my primary concerns too, Remus," Dumbledore assured him. "With the rooster we should be able to deal with the basilisk swiftly." He pointed to the rooster that Harry was still carrying. "I also believe it is wise that Harry stays out of sight." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he added, "How about you show Remus, your father's old cloak."

"You have James' cloak?" Remus looked surprised.

"I do," Harry answered, handing the rooster to Remus so that he could pull out his father's invisibility cloak. He presented it to Remus, noticing a distant look come to his eyes. He handed the rooster back to Harry so that he could hold the cloak.

"So many memories," Remus said wistfully running his fingers along the fabric.

Harry made a mental note to ask Remus about some of those memories. He had only heard stories of the mischief his father and friends use to get into. It made sense that they were all aware of the cloak and would use it to help them avoid detection just as Harry and his friends used it.

Remus handed the cloak back to Harry. "I'm glad you have it."

"Thanks," Harry pocketed the cloak, as they set out into the tunnel that would lead them to the Chamber of Secrets.

"I do not think Harry's role is done," Dumbledore spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Remus didn't sound too pleased by that.

"I'm sure we will be relying on his parseltongue skills again before reaching the Chamber."

"Wait," Remus tensed beside Harry. "Stop," he called out to Dumbledore who was walking ahead of them. "There's something up ahead." He gently clasped Harry's arm.

Harry immediately froze. Looking up ahead into the darkness, he could just make out the outline of something huge and curved, and it was lying right across the tunnel, blocking their advance. There was no way they could move around it without alerting it to their presence. Harry instinctively brought up the unconscious rooster, knowing the bird's importance in defeating the king of serpents.

He watched as Dumbledore slowly moved towards it. Fawkes remained on his shoulder. The headmaster's wand tip was glowing softly. There was a few beats of silence before Dumbledore spoke. "It's just the creature's skin."

The fear Harry felt swelling inside deflated at the revelation. He cautiously moved closer towards the basilisk skin with Remus at his side. The light coming from Dumbledore's wand illuminated a gigantic snake skin, which was vivid green, and curled up across the tunnel floor.

Remus whistled in appreciation. "It's big," he examined the skin, "easily over twenty feet."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed somberly, "It is the King of Serpents."

Harry looked down at the rooster he was carrying and then back at the empty snake skin. To think that this little bird's crow could kill something as mighty as a basilisk seemed like a joke. And if they didn't have the rooster, he wondered how they would go up against a creature that could kill you just by staring into your eyes.

They traveled in silence. Harry could hear only his breathing and the occasional trill from Fawkes. Dumbledore continued to lead, lighting the way with his wand. Remus stayed glued to Harry's side. Harry didn't mind. He actually preferred it, feeling safer when Moony was with him.

The tunnel turned and turned again, and there seemed to be no end to it.

Harry wasn't even sure he wanted it to end. Once it did, they'd be confronting the Basilisk. Very few sought out the powerful serpent. So when he heard Dumbledore's voice that called them to a stop, it was dread that filled Harry. He could see at once why they stopped. They were here. They had finally made it to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

In front of them, there was a solid wall, two entwined serpents were carved, and their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Dumbledore stood solemnly in front of the wall, his blue eyes studying the wall.

It was evident to Harry what needed to be done. Yet, he remained where he stood. His throat was dry. His stomach clenched painfully.

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder, sensing his discomfort.

The action propelled Harry's feet, moving him toward the wall. He cleared his throat, prepared to open the passage.

"Wait," Dumbledore held out his hand to stop him.

"What is it?" Remus looked puzzled.

"Our plan," Dumbledore moved to Harry, his wand was out and pointed at the rooster. He then instructed Harry on the spell that would revive the rooster. Harry practiced the incantation for the spell and the wand movement, and after his seventh try, Dumbledore proclaimed Harry was ready.

Remus then pulled out the cloak and tossed it over Harry. Covering him completely under the invisibility cloak, Harry felt somewhat safer with the cloak shielding him. Yet, he knew it wouldn't protect him fully from the basilisk stare. It wasn't meant to serve as a shield to fight the King of Serpents just to conceal Harry and the rooster.

Dumbledore and Remus were talking quietly to themselves finalizing their own plans in confronting what they were going to face in the Chamber. Harry wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the two stone serpents that guarded the entrance. He did pick up snippets of their conversation.

They talked briefly about tricks to avoid the basilisk's stare. As well as the best way to handle Draco once the basilisk was dead. When they finished, Dumbledore turned to his faithful Fawkes, whispering to his familiar, the intelligent phoenix seemed to be given its own set of instructions. It showed that it understood its role, when it bowed its head, flying off of Dumbledore's shoulder before disappearing in a brilliant flash.

"Ready, Harry?" Dumbledore turned to him.

He gave a tight nod. It took him a few seconds to realize that they couldn't see him, "I am."

Harry felt his heart thundering painfully into his ribs. He moved towards the stone serpents, licking his lips. He steadied himself, _**"Open."**_

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight. Dumbledore turned to where Harry was standing; his face stoic and his blue eyes were alert. He raised his wand and walked into the Chamber of Secrets, Remus mirrored Dumbledore's steps and Harry after a moment's pause followed them in.

They were standing at the end of a very long dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Only silence greeted the intruders.

Dumbledore and Remus were constantly turning and looking for any sign or hint of the basilisk. Their wands were at the ready, sending long looks at the tall pillars and dark corners, almost expecting the basilisk to be looming there. When they were satisfied, it wasn't, they slowly moved forward.

Harry had been afraid when he and his friends went after the Stone last year. His brief encounter with Fluffy had been terrifying, as was the room of fire that nearly burned them alive. Or their dangerous fight with the troll, but through it all, Harry's adrenaline and stubborn will to beat Voldemort to the Stone had kept his fear in check. But not now.

The fear clasped around his heart like cold claws. His breathing was short and shaky. His hands moist with sweat, he had a trembling grip on the prized rooster. He felt the empty eyes of the stone serpents following his movement. The lurking threat of the basilisk had his nerves tingling.

"Salazar himself," Dumbledore breathed in a voice of silent awe.

Harry looked forward to see what had captured the Headmaster's attention. As they reached the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. He had to crane his next to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monekyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.

Between the stone feet, Harry spotted the culprit behind the attacks-Draco Malfoy.

Remus and Dumbledore hurried to the second year Slytherin, but Harry's feet remained stubbornly rooted, his eyes meeting the empty stare of Salazar Slytherin.

"He's not petrified," Remus said, kneeling beside the still body of Draco Malfoy. "There's something else here." He held up a ratty leather book that looked to have seen better days.

"He's in some sort of magically induced coma," Dumbledore stood up, wand at the ready.

Remus dropped the book, and pulled out his wand.

"Very good, Dumbledore," a soft voice spoke from the shadows.

Harry nearly dropped the rooster, startled by the voice. He tentatively took a few steps back, eyes trying to find the familiar voice, but all he saw was darkness. When his back hit one of the stone serpents, he immediately moved around it, putting it between him and the others. He leaned against the statue, and bit down a sigh, not wanting to make a noise.

Dumbledore's wand sent out a brilliant jolt of light stabbing the darkness, and revealing the source behind the voice. Approaching the Headmaster and Remus was a tall, black-haired boy. That more resembled a shade then a living person with its blurred edges.

"Tom," Dumbledore greeted the shade in a cold voice.

_Tom Riddle?_ Harry didn't understand. After visiting the trophy room with Dumbledore, Harry had an unexplainable suspicion that Voldemort was somehow involved. Yet seeing a younger version of him didn't make sense. How was that possible? He peered over the side of the statue, controlling his breathing, and hoping he couldn't be detected.

The shade of Tom Riddle replied with a sneer, before tipping his head. When he approached the body of Draco Malfoy, a strange funneling light appeared tethering them together. The light on Draco's side was growing fainter while the light on Tom's side was growing darker and as it did, the shade of Tom Riddle became more defined.

"What have you done?"

"I've ensured my immortality," Tom answered plainly. His pale lips formed a tight smile. His eyes turned to Remus, who had yet to speak. He sent him a bored look, eyes seeing the wand in Remus' hand. "That won't do you any good here."

"I know of you," he pointed to Remus. "You're the beast that thinks he's a man." Tom's voice tinged with amusement.

Remus stiffened at Tom's words. "What are you?"

He gestured to Dumbledore. "Do you wish to enlighten him or shall I?"

"This is Tom Riddle," Dumbledore's eyes never left the shade of Tom Riddle, "but the world knows him as Voldemort."

Lord Voldemort cackled at that, a wheezing maniacal laugh that sent a shivering strum through Harry. The shade straightened up, he looked more amused then threatened. "You don't seem surprised."

"I knew there was dark foul magic involved," Dumbledore answered slowly, "that no second year was capable of accomplishing alone."

"Very good," The shade mocked Dumbledore. "It is true, I guided him when needed." A smirk pulled at his lips. "The foolish boy sought me out. He started out wanting to find a way to deal with a problem that he had."

"And what problem was that?" Dumbledore's voice was hard.

"Harry Potter."

Hearing the cold voice say his name caused his breath to hitch. He scrambled to get behind the statue as quietly as he could. Slouching down, as he tried to calm his drumming heartbeat. When he thought it was safe, he slowly turned past the statue, and was relieved to see that the shade hadn't seemed to have heard him, as its attention remained on Remus and Dumbledore.

"As you can imagine, I was more than willing to oblige." He pointed to Draco, "He understood the price for his revenge and willingly accepted it." He paused,"but when he heard about the basilisk. It was no longer just about his revenge. He wanted to unleash the basilisk. He wanted to continue where I left off so many years ago."

"You've lost old man," Tom taunted. "My reign is all but ensured to begin again."

"Not today, Tom," Dumbledore's wand shot off a brilliant orange flash towards the shade of Tom Riddle.

A wand appeared in Riddle's hand, and with a lazy flick deflected Dumbledore's spell causing it to smash into the wall behind him, exploding bits of stone and forming a large cloud of dust.

Tom held up the wand. "The boy doesn't need it anymore." He then turned to the stone face of Salazar Slytherin.

"_**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."**_

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving.

Startled, Dumbledore and Remus backed away just as the mouth opened, growing wider and wider to make a gaping black hole.

Harry immediately turned away. He looked down at the rooster in his arms, carefully putting it on the ground so that he could retrieve his wand.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Causing the floor to shake, Harry nearly dropped his wand. He heard shouts from Remus and Dumbledore, but he didn't look. He heard the cackling of Lord Voldemort, urging the basilisk in parseltongue to kill them.

He pointed his wand at the rooster.

Harry didn't turn when he heard the cold, deadly voice that responded to its master's command.

Taking a breath, he recited the spell that Dumbledore had taught him. A white hue glowed at the tip of his wand, the rooster's chest rose, as its eyes blinked open. Adjusting to the dark chamber it found itself in, it jumped up at the sound of shouts that were coming from Remus and Dumbledore.

"No," Harry hissed trying to grab the rooster, but it evaded him. Running out from behind the stone statue, but yet it didn't crow. If the shade of Tom Riddle saw it then there plan was ruined.

Suddenly, there was the sound of music. It instantly warmed Harry's insides, soothing his nerves, and calming his fear. He risked a glance upwards to see Fawkes had appeared in a brilliant flash above the basilisk.

Not wanting to risk being caught by either the basilisk or Voldemort, Harry turned back around, but what his eyes couldn't tell him, his ears did. He could hear the shouting of Voldemort, and the pitiful groans coming from the basilisk. Looking at the shadows on the wall, Harry spotted Fawkes pecking out the eyes of the King of Serpents with it sharp claws.

Harry looked away. His heart sank when he saw the rooster scurrying away oblivious to the dangers in the Chamber, and not caring if it was seen or not. Still, it did not crow. Harry couldn't believe this was the same bird that in Dumbledore's office wouldn't shut up. He aimed his wand at the rooster, hoping that scaring it would force it to crow.

Fawkes was trilling above, sounding triumphant in blinding the basilisk. The phoenix then lazily flew towards where Harry was hiding.

_No, Fawkes, _Harry wanted to scream. If the shade of Voldemort followed Fawkes then it would spot the rooster and possibly find Harry. Undeterred, Fawkes trilled loudly, flapping its bright wings. It was then that Harry realized what it was doing.

The rooster suddenly crowed.

A loud, bellowing wail suddenly filled the Chamber. It was an excruciating noise causing Harry to cover his ears, but the noise still bled through. The dying screech of the basilisk caused Harry's chest to tighten, feeling as if he was being stabbed by a thousand pricks. A loud, heavy thud followed that shook the Chamber floor, and then there was silence.

Harry looked around the statue to see the unmoving gigantic coiled body of the King of Serpents. It was dead. Fawkes landed on the statue that Harry was hiding behind. Its intelligent dark eyes were looking directly where Harry was crouched down, beneath the invisibility cloak.

"NO!" Voldemort's voice was deafening. The rocks from the ceiling began to tumble down. "I WILL BURY ALL OF YOU!"

A large boulder smashed between two of the pillars, feet away from Harry spitting up rocks and dust. Harry instinctively jumped back. He clasped the cloak tightly to him, not wanting to be spotted by the still very dangerous shade of Voldemort.

He looked to see Dumbledore and Voldemort were battling. A brilliant display of spells was being summoned between the two powerful wizards. The dark chamber was filled with flashes of color resembling a firework display as they hurled spells and curses back and forth. It was a mesmerizing site to behold: To witness that raw power of magic that these two had mastered in their lifetimes. Harry couldn't even begin to describe or name the plethora of spells on display.

The trilling of Fawkes snapped Harry from his daze. Tearing his eyes off of the duel, he started looking for Remus, but he couldn't find him. All he could see was Dumbledore and Voldemort continuing to bombard one another with spells.

Worry gripped him. _Where is he?_ He tried not to panic. Had Harry been too late? Had the basilisk cast its eyes on Remus before the damn rooster could crow?

He tried to push down those thoughts, but they refused to be ignored.

Had Remus been hit by a spell from Voldemort? Had he been unable to evade the falling rocks?

_No!_ Harry inwardly bellowed, silencing his thoughts. He carefully moved around the stone pillars, aware of the dangerous and awesome magic that was being exchanged between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Fawkes was circling above Harry.

"Remus!" he half whispered, half hissed. Even with the waging duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore, he didn't want to risk the chance of Voldemort hearing him. Fawkes left Harry, trilling as it flew towards the towering stone Salazar Slytherin. Harry followed, believing that Fawkes was trying to lead him.

Clearing one of the large stones that had fallen from the ceiling, Harry spotted the crumpled form of his beloved uncle. His heart plummeted, running towards Remus as fast as he could without tripping over the cloak. Harry slid to his knees to get alongside him.

"Moony," he whispered, but there was no response.

_No_, Harry shook his head. Remus couldn't be dead. He refused to believe it. Harry blinked away tears. He felt the cold lump in his throat that he could not swallow.

Remus then stirred, groaning softly. He was alive!

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from cheering. He looked towards where Fawkes had just been to see the phoenix had flown off, it was gliding over to where Dumbledore and Voldemort were still exchanging a deadly array of spells.

It was then that Harry noticed a faint light that seemed to be trailing behind Voldemort. Following the light, he noticed it led him to where Draco was still lying. He quietly went to where Draco was, only to realize that the light wasn't connected to Draco, but a book!

A tatty, beaten up leather bound book. Harry carefully picked up the book, relieved when nothing happened to him by touching it. He looked over to see that Voldemort hadn't noticed. The shade was nearly fully corporal. The blurred edges had all but disappeared.

Realizing that this simple unassuming book was the source of Voldemort's shade, Harry knew that he had to try to get rid of it, but how. Looking around the Chamber, Harry's green eyes fell on the dead basilisk. Remembering, that the fangs of the basilisk were venomous, he only hoped that they were powerful enough to damage this book that was clearly some dark, magical artifact.

As quickly, and as quietly as he could, Harry moved over to the dead basilisk. Shooting glances at the still waging duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore. He watched in silent horror when Voldemort suddenly sent Dumbledore reeling backwards.

Voldemort cackled loudly. "Soon, I'll be invincible!" He lowered his wand at Dumbledore ready to finish him off.

Harry slammed the book into the row of the sharp, powerful teeth of the basilisk. The fangs easily cut through the book, Harry pulled his hands away as to avoid being cut. Looking to see the book was beginning to seep ink in torrents.

The shade spun around. Disbelief was etched on the handsome face of Tom Riddle. Then, it started convulsing, writhing and flailing. A loud, dreadful, piercing scream filled the chambers, until suddenly the shade disappeared in a blink.

Harry was about to make his move towards Dumbledore to make sure that the Headmaster was okay when it happened. He screamed in pain, feeling as if invisible claws were trying to rip open his scar. The Chamber of Secrets disappeared…

_He found himself once more in front of the Mirror of Erised. Looking into the enchanted glass, Harry didn't see his reflection; instead he saw the pale shade of Lord Voldemort. Red eyes were glistening with malice._

"_We are one." _

_Pain surged through Harry's scar. He clasped his hand over it, in a futile attempt at trying to stop the onslaught. _

_The Shade of Voldemort cackled. "Your body will serve as my vessel back into your world."_

"_No!" Harry shouted defiantly. He wasn't going to let it win. _

"_Our fates are tied together," The shade revealed. _

"_That's impossible!" _

"_Ancient magic has bound us by blood." The Shade ignored Harry. Its red eyes gleamed in the darkness. "My soul sacrificed, my immortality assured. My legacy must be preserved." It reached out for Harry, and to his horror, Voldemort's hand went through the glass of the Mirror of Erised. _

_Harry backpedaled, watching as Voldemort stepped out of the Mirror. _

"_I will not be defeated." It lunged at Harry. Transforming into a massive serpent, with red eyes that glistened like rubies. _

_Harry tried to jump out of its reach, but its tail tripped him up. It took the advantage to strike, wrapping itself around Harry's legs to stop him from trying to escape. Its body slowly coiled itself around Harry. His chest tightened, at the pressure the snake was applying in its grip. _

_It raised Harry up so that he could become eyelevel with it. Opening its mouth to show sharp fangs, "The destruction of your soul will lead to my salvation." Its fangs bit deep into Harry's arm. _

_Harry screamed. He felt as if acid was coursing through his veins. His head was spinning. Images began to assault his mind: _

_He saw a large black door. It was between solid walls of rock that looked to be buried deep underground. There was a twinkling golden light before it was snuffed out by darkness. A bellowing roar followed, as a gigantic dragon lumbered forward, blocking the door. Its eyes met Harry and it opened its massive maw shooting a pillar of flames. _

_Then Harry was in a rundown house. Inside a room that looked to have been steadily decaying for decades. In the middle of the room there was a large hole. Around the hole, there lay three faceless bodies. He peered down into the hole to see an impossibly deep chasm. A series of lights shot up from the void towards Harry and when they were close enough, he realized they weren't lights, but ghosts. _

_Harry was now floating over a raging ocean. The waves smashed into the weathered cliffs. Looking closely, he noticed a cave had been carved out of the cliffs. A flash of crimson sent him deeper into the cave. He found himself on an island, surrounded by a massive lake filled with blood. Hands of bone and decaying flesh broke through the lake's surface, clawing and grasping and trying to pull Harry down into the watery tomb. _

_Now, Harry was in a massive room. He had never seen a room so large. Its ceiling soared high above over his head. Mountains rose up from the ground all around him. There was a sudden shrill call. He looked up to see a raven circling over head. It had something clutched in its talons- the item shimmered in the light. The raven descended towards Harry, cawing loudly as it did, dropping what it had in its talons..._

_A sharp scream brought Harry back to his fight with the snake. Its body suddenly loosened its grip on him allowing Harry to slip out of its grasp. The snake was screeching in pain. Smoke came billowing out of its mouth, its fangs were dissolving. _

"_Impossible!" It screeched. "I conquered you!" The snake's body began to dissolve into smoke. "You've stolen my secrets!" It panicked, looking down to see most of its body had disappeared, "My immortality!" It screamed before it was silenced turning into a puff of smoke._

_Harry was alone. _

_He was trying to comprehend the snakes' words and the series of random images that had flooded his mind. When he spotted it-the Mirror of Erised was still intact. He quickly moved towards it. Getting closer to the Mirror; _he saw himself, lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets.

Remus and Dumbledore were crouched down beside him trying to revive him.

"Wake up, Harry!" Remus urged him, fear laced his voice.

Dumbledore was mumbling some sort of spell, his wand tip on Harry's chest.

_Harry touched the glass of the mirror. It rippled. He realized this had to be the way back. He didn't like it, but he had no alternatives. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the mirror. _

_He was enveloped by darkness. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In this chapter, I use passages from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." That book is written by J.K Rowlings and belongs to Scholastic books. I claim nothing. This is simply done out of fun. **

**Until next time,**

**Spectre4hire**


End file.
